When You Love Someone
by AnatomyOfGreys1
Summary: *Completed* AU: Callie is a devoted wife and mother or so it seemed on the outside. What happens when a certain confident blonde witnesses the verity behind her perfect union? Will she deny the truth or can Arizona show her there's more to life? (SLOW BURN)
1. Chapter 1

**I'm back with an all new story for our girls!**

 ***Warning* There is some abuse in the beginning and talk about it throughout some chapters. Viewer discretion advised.**

 **First things first, this IS a Calzona fic. They are _ALWAYS ENDGAME_. With that being said, this is definitely different than my last story. This is a heavy story that isn't taken lightly. There is a husband involved, so if that's not your cup of tea I suggest you not read this, but keep in mind Callie  & Arizona are MFEO. They just have to get through some obstacles that are in their way before they can be truly together. **

**This is an AU: Just a reminder, the characters in the story are totally different from the show.**

 **Lastly, I had this dream about Callie and Arizona and I couldn't get it out of my head, so here it is!**

* * *

 **Chapter 1**

* * *

The sun beamed down on her tanned body as she laid out by the pool sipping on her cocktail, just enjoying her time away for once. It wasn't often that Callie had the chance to relax like this, so when she did, she took full advantage of it. So what if it was just for show, she didn't care because she was going to enjoy every second of it. This wasn't a vacation of sorts for her but the brunette would take anything she could get if that meant a little moment of peace in her life. When she was away on trips, it usually meant at least for a few days everything seemed normal in her life.

Mitch, her husband, was one of the most sought after business investor in the world. If anyone could get your new business off the ground it was him. People from all over would come to him to make their dreams a reality. So that was the reason she currently found herself relaxing in the warm sun on this midmorning Saturday. She and her husband had come up to Seattle, Washington last night to meet with some potential clients about a winery and resort.

She had been with her husband for years, nine to be exact and married for five of those years. They were high school sweethearts since the age of sixteen. Inseparable. They even went to college together until Callie, at her fiancé's discretion and against her parent's wishes, dropped out towards the end of their first year because they were expecting their first child together. Mitch graduated top of his class with a business degree a short three years later, and was now at the top of the company making millions of dollars, while Callie stayed home to raise their _babies_.

Now with three kids, Mitch insisted on leaving them at home so they could spend a long weekend in Seattle alone to rekindle their romance while he also tried to closed a business deal with two top clients whom insisted that he take full advantage of what was offered at the resort and winery. The couples marriage had been rocky for two years or more in his opinion and his wife had began to shut down so he was hoping to light the fire again.

"Callie, my sweetheart." Mitch said, straightening his blazer while he walked over to his wife who was lounging by the pool in a black one piece bathing suit with a sheer grey coverup and a floppy beach sun hat to keep the rays out of her eyes. "Come, darling. I'd like to introduce you to a few people." He said, standing over the top of his wife.

"Oh okay, dear." She smiled, sitting her book down on the table beside her. Standing from her seat, she tied her coverup around her body, making sure she wasn't inappropriately exposed to meet her husband's clients. Slipping her sandals on, she let Mitch guide her by the small of the back to the left of the pool where the men had gathered.

"Sloan, Shepherd. I'd like you two to meet my wife. Calliope Evans."

"Wow Mitch, my man." Mark said patting him on the back. "You weren't kidding when you said she was a looker." He winked at the woman.

"Nice to meet you, Calliope." Derek said, shaking her hand. "Mitch has done nothing but praise you."

"Awe, thanks." Callie replied, sending a wink towards her husband. "It's nice to meet you too, Mr. Shepherd."

"Oh, call me Derek."

"It's nice to meet you, Derek. But he's the one that should be getting the praise. Everything.." She said glancing at her husband. "I do is because of him. But my name's Callie Torres-Evans." She corrected him, feeling Mitch's grip on her waist tighten. "Only my father calls me Calliope." She smiled before shaking Marks hand also. She didn't like anyone calling her by her real name, not anymore. It hurt too much. "Nice to meet you too, Mr. Sloan." She greeted the graying man.

"Oh, it's very nice to meet you." Mark teased, looking her up and down with a smirk. "Mitch, if I didn't know you were happily married with children, I'd have my eyes set on this pretty lady." He winked at her.

"Well, I think we could work out a trade. What have you got for me?" He said, seeing Marks face change from playful to hopeful. Causing Callie's body to tense. "Make it good." He winked.

Noticing Callie tense, Derek veered the subject. "Oh, well look." He said, seeing his wife and Mark's girlfriend walking towards them. "If it isn't the Missus." He said as they joined the group.

"Hi, babe." Mark said to the tall woman as she came and circled her arms around him as Callie noticed how free both couples seemed. She could only wonder where her marriage went wrong.

"Hey you." She smiled and kissed him.

"Did y'all enjoy your shopping trip?" Derek asked his wife before leaning in for a kiss.

"We did, the other girls are back in the room changing into their new swimsuits before we lounge by the pool." The dirty blonde said.

"Callie, I would like you to meet my wife, Meredith." Derek said, holding his wife's hand. "Honey, this is Mitch's wife, Callie Torres-Evans." He said as Callie felt her husbands arm tighten around her waist again. "And this is Addison, Marks better half."

"Hi Callie, it's nice to finally meet you." Meredith said, shaking the Latina's hand. "Mitch has gone on and on about you and the kids. It's finally good to put a face with the name."

"Nice to meet you." Callie smiled. "You too, Addison." Greeting the red head.

"Mitch." Meredith nodded at the man. "I hope these two aren't giving you a headache with their back and forth." She said, patting her husbands stomach.

"Never." He winked. "I think we're pretty close to a deal." Mark and Derek had contacted Mitch a few months prior with a great business opportunity at their resort and vineyard here in the outskirts of Seattle. Having met with him on several occasions in the past few months the two guys wanted him and his family to come enjoy their resort before they officially opened for business.

"Callie. Meredith, myself and a few of our friends are going to have some drinks and lounge by the pool. Would you like to join us?" Addison asked.

"Uhh.." She said, looking up to her husband. "Sure, why not." She smiled at the two women.

"You don't mind if we steal her away do you Mitch?" Meredith asked.

"Not at all." He said kissing his wife's temple. "I'll come get you when I'm finished here."

Nodding with a smile, she followed Meredith and Addison back over to the poolside where she was previously sunbathing. Sitting down in her lounge chair, she untied her coverup again to get some more sun on her skin as the other two women did the same.

"So Callie. Tell me about yourself." Meredith said sitting down beside her as Addison went to get them some drinks as they waited on their other friends to join them. "How did you and Mitch meet?"

"Uhh.." She hesitated. "There's not really much to say." She shrugged, feeling a little out of place. She hadn't sat down and socialized with anyone in years. Probably since she dropped out of college five years ago. "Mitch and I have known each other since we were probably twelve. We were really good friends at first and then one thing lead to another and we started dating. We became inseparable. Young love I guess you could say." She shrugged. "It came to a point where my parents disapproved of our relationship. They caught me sneaking out late at night to meet him.." She started thinking back, not realizing she was voicing it out loud.

"You said there wasn't much to say, but it sounds like there's a story there."

"Sorry." She blushed, embarrassed she had started rambling. "What about you?" She cleared her throat. "What about you and Derek?"

"Oh." She laughed, laying back on her chair. "There's definitely a story there." She said. "Might be a good one to tell over drinks one night, but long story short, I met him in Betty's bar one night and had what I wanted to be a one night stand, but it turned into something much different."

"For the better is see." Callie noticed the ring on her finger.

"It was. But let's just say, Addison, Mark, Derek and I have all slept together."

"What?" Callie cringed.

"Not at once. God, that sounds horrible now that I said it." She shook her head. "I've only slept with my husband. When I met Derek, he was in the middle of a divorce with Addison, whom was cheating on him with Mark."

"Yeah, a definite story there." The Latina agreed with a laugh.

"Yep."

"And now they're business partners? Is that a good idea?"

"Oh yeah. They've been best friends since grade school. The first year or so after the divorce was very tense between the two of them but they've moved past it."

"And you and Addison are friends?" She was kind of surprised at that.

"Oh yeah." She laughed. "Addison and I grew up together, but she moved away when we were probably sixteen. Hadn't heard from her until she showed up in Seattle looking for Derek."

"No." She gasped.

"Yeah." Meredith nodded. "We all have a dysfunctional relationship, but we manage. I wouldn't trade my friends for anything in this world. You'll love them." She said as the new woman sipped on her sangria. "Do you and Mitch live close to Seattle? You really should come over one night, or we could all go out. We'd have so much fun."

"No." She shook her head. Of course she would love to be able to make some new friends and have a night out once in a while, but that just wasn't in the cards for her. "We live in Portland. Mitch travels so much, we really don't have time for anything. When he does come home, he doesn't like to leave the house."

"Understandable." Meredith said as Addison returned with three drinks and two stragglers behind her.

"I'm back." Addison said dispensing the drinks to them. "I hope you like margaritas. That's our drink of choice." She smiled and sipped her alcohol.

"You didn't have to get me any thing Addison."

"Nonsense." She waved her off. "Cristina and Teddy are getting their drinks at the bar. I would like to apologize in advance for those two. They have had at least three shots while waiting."

"Where's Rizo?" Meredith questioned as the other two finally joined them.

"Found some blonde hottie, she said she had to buy them a drink." Cristina shrugged, flopping down on the foot of her friends lounger.

"And this lovey one here is, Cristina." Meredith kicked her friend. "And that's Teddy." She pointed to the woman that was sitting with Addison. "Guys, this is Callie. Mitch's wife."

"Nice to meet you, Callie." Teddy shook her hand.

"Pleasure's all yours." Christina held her drink up, toasting the woman before downing half the glass.

"Forgive her, she knows not what she does." Meredith kicked her off the seat, causing the Korean to splash into the pool with her drink still in hand.

"You're such a bitch." Cristina said, pulling herself up out of the pool.

"Cannonball..." They heard just as a huge splash soaked them all. "The party has arrived." She giggled after coming up from the water.

"Damn it, Rizo." Addison yelled as the water dripped from her face.

"What have I told you about calling me that. Jesus." She rolled her eyes. "You shouldn't be hanging out by the pool if you didn't plan on getting wet, Ads." Arizona grinned while she climbed out perched on the side of the pool near Cristina as she saw a new face.

"Did you get a number?"

"Shut up."

"I take that as a no." Teddy laughed as she sipped her drink. "Maybe next time."

"She's a dud." Cristina chimmed in, laughing so hard she fell over. The alcohol and the sun was really starting to get to her.

"How many has she had?" Meredith looked towards Teddy.

"Three, seven." She shrugged, looking away as she sucked on her straw.

"Seriously you two, it's not even noon."

"I'm hot." Arizona stood up, water dripping off her almost naked body. "Women are lining up for me." She said, grabbing a towel next to Meredith as she dried her hair.

"Keep telling yourself that, blondie."

"Shut up, Yang."

"That's Rizo." Meredith laughed.

"Rizo?" Callie questioned as she looked beyond her and glanced at the blonde in the red bikini.

"It's, Arizona." She said, wrapping the towel around her body before walking up to the new face and greeting her. "Arizona Robbins." She smiled, holding her hand out.

"Callie." She gave a small smile at the woman while taking her hand to shake. "Ow.." She jerked her hand back.

"Yeah." The blonde shook her hand when she felt the spark shoot through their fingers. "A little staticky there, aren't ya." She winked. "Let's try this again." She said, finally shaking the woman's hand.

"Nice to meet you, Arizona."

"Nice to meet you too, Callie. You here for the weekend?"

"Yeah, until tomorrow afternoon."

"Awesome." She grinned. Brunettes were so not her type, but she could definitely learn to love them. Especially if they all could pull off a black one piece, big glasses and a floppy hat like Callie did. Damn. "You should come hang out with us tonight. Dinner and dancing." She grinned.

"Oh, umm.. I'd have to talk to my husband first. He planned the trip so I'd have to see what he wants to do. But if he has nothing planned, maybe." She shrugged, wanting nothing more than to have a night out to let loose.

Arizona's smile soon faded when she heard the one word that always made her cringe. Husband. Of course the hot ones are always married. "Well then." She said, taking a seat beside Meredith. "I hope you both can join us." She half smiled, taking her sunglasses and fedora hat out of the bag her friend had brought down for her. The rest of her group couldn't help but giggle at her disappointment.

Mitch had been watching the group of women out of the corner of his eye the whole time he was talking with Derek and Mark. He tried. In his eyes he really tried, but his wife always kept bringing these things on herself. Excusing himself after his meeting, he walked up to the group of women. "Ladies." He greeted them all. "I hate to bother everyone, but I'd like to steal my wife away for a while if you don't mind." He smiled as he saw the Latina immediately stand and gather her things.

"Hey, Mitch. I'm Arizona." She smiled at the man. He was good looking, even to her. Very well groomed with a slight five o'clock shadow, dark hair. Probably Latino but she couldn't be quiet sure. His presence reeked respect. He seemed to come off as an asshole, but a very good looking one at that. Definitely the dominant type in her opinion. "I was just asking Callie if you both would like to join us later for dinner and a little dancing?"

"I'm sorry, but something's came up and we have to get home."

"Is something wrong?"

Callie sighed when she heard her husbands tone. She new that sound all to well over the past few years. She tried to think back to what had happen to the man that she loved. Once loved? Was she even in love with him anymore? There's no way she could love him with the way he treated her now. Shaking away her thoughts, she quickly threw everything in her bag and walked up to him.

"Everything is fine. One of the kids has just come down with a bug and they want their Mami."

"She's a mom?" Arizona whispered to Meredith. Callie didn't look old enough to be a mother yet, much less have more than one kid. Granted she had to be in her early twenties, she just put off an aura that excluded prime and proper. She seemed like a woman who had her life planned out. Not someone who would just jump head first into a relationship and get pregnant so young.

"Yeah, mom of three." She whispered. "It was good to finally meet you, Callie." Meredith spoke up.

"You too Meredith. Everyone." She nodded as Mitch began to lead her away. "Just do it." She whispered to him when they were out of ear shot. She knew by the look on his face she had yet again did something not up to his standards. Hell it seemed that she couldn't blink her eyes without him getting pissed. "Get it over with and do it already." She tried to jerk her arm out of his grip but failed. "Let everyone see what kind of man you really are."

"Shut your damn mouth before you really set me off this time." He growled into her hair before kissing the side of her head, making it look like he was whispering loving words to her.

But by the time they made it into the elevator, the grip on her arm was getting tighter by the moment. "I'm trying Callie." He gritted through his teeth. "I'm really trying to be good to you, but then you go and pull shit like that and it's impossible. Will you ever learn?" His hand was still clamped on her arm as he opened the door to their room. "What the hell was that about." He shoved her into the room and closed the door, not knowing someone was watching from further down the corridor.

Arizona stopped and turned to the scuffle she heard going on further down the hallway. Turning the corner where her room was located she saw Mark and Derek's potential business partner shove his wife forcefully into their room and slamming the door behind him. She didn't know what she had just witnessed. She didn't want to jump to conclusions, but she had a bad feeling in the pit of her stomach about what she had just seen.

* * *

"Answer me?" He yelled at her while shoving her further into the room. "What the hell was that about."

"What Mitch? What did I do?" She recoiled from him.

"You and your little Torres spill. You're not a fucking Torres. Do you understand me? Why the hell do you make it a point to tell everyone you are? The day you married me, the Torres name disappeared."

Callie couldn't help but shake her head as tears escaped her eyes. She wished she could go one weekend without a fight like this. Hell she'd kill for one day. Her marriage had turned into nothing but fights and accusations.

"Do you even care that you embarrassed me out there by correcting me? You fucking know better." Her walked forward, coming face to face with her wife.

"I'm sorry." She looked away from him, as she wiped away the tears from the corners of her eyes.

"You made me look like a fool out there in front of my clients. You dress like this." He pointed at her one piece suit with a sheer coverup. "Who are you trying to impress wearing that? It sure as hell isn't me. Do you want to fuck one of those guys? That Mark guy, he seems like a real player, I'm sure he'd love that. Is that what you want?"

"No. I don't want any of those guys. I only want you." She said as her stomach turned at her words.

"Well what the hell was all of that then?" He pointed to the window. "You correct me and all you have to say is you're sorry?" He grabbed her wrist.

"Please." She tried to pull her arm free. "I'm sorry, I just wasn't thinking."

"And what they hell was with you and that group of women? Huh? Do you want to fuck them? Is that it? Because I've not seen a smile like that on your face in a long time. I used to be the only one to put that smile on your face, but lately no matter what I do, you are still an ungrateful whore."

"We were just talking, that's all." She backed away from him.

"Sure it was." He scoffed.

"I've gave up everything for you, Mitch, because I loved you. And yet you still treat me this way. I didn't do anything to deserve to be treated like this." She stood up for herself. "No one should be treated this way."

"I've gave you everything you've ever wanted and still you act like the little spoiled Torres bitch you've always been." He slapped her for back talking him.

Gasping, her eyes widened as her hands immediately covered the sting on her left cheek. "I'm.. I'm sorry, sweetheart." He said as Callie began to cry. "I don't know what came over me." He said, trying to pull his wife's hands down from her face. "I'm sorry." He tried. "I love you so much, Callie, but you have to stop doing things to piss me off." He was really trying to work on his anger issues that came along with his job, the more stressful it became the more he lashed out even though he promised his wife he would work on it. "You provoked me, you know not to do that."

"Don't touch me." She tried to push him away, but he didn't budge. "I'm so sick of your shit and I'm sick of trying to act like the perfect little wife you think I should be. What happened to you Mitch? What happened to the man I fell in love with so long ago?"

"I'm right here. I'm sorry, you just have to quit pissing me off. You know how I get when you socialize with other people. I want you all to myself and I'm scared someone better looking will come along and try to steal you from me. I love you. You're my baby doll."

Callie cringed inside when those three little words spilled from his mouth. This wasn't love. This wasn't how a relationship should be. You don't treat the person you love like that. "It was only a group of women."

"I know, I know. But you know how I get when people are around. I just go crazy."

"Yeah." Callie mumbled, still holding her hand to her cheek. "Is one of the kids really sick?" She whispered, trying to drop the subject and move on. She knew that was the last thing she needed to do, but she couldn't help it right now. She just needed some space from him.

"No." He fixed his tie. "They're fine I suppose." He dropped the subject. "I have another meeting in thirty minutes with another potential client. It's about ten miles down the road. How about you just stay in the room this time. Maybe then you won't be getting into any trouble." He said, giving himself a once over in the mirror. "I'll be back sometime later tonight. Don't wait up." He said, exiting the room without so much as another word or explanation to his wife.

* * *

Arizona ran down the emergency exit when she heard footsteps coming closer to the door while thanking God that the steps were close to the front entrance of the hotel. Rushing outside she tried to catch her breath. She was scared he would somehow find out she eavesdropped. She couldn't believe what she heard. She tried to shake what she saw when Mitch pushed Callie into the room, but for some reason she felt pulled in even though she wanted to go the other way and just forget what she saw. Sneaking up to the door quietly, she had listen to the whole exchange between the married couple. Having to cover her mouth a few times when she gasped after hearing him strike her somewhere. They seemed so perfect. A beautiful, strong looking woman, married to a powerful wealthy business man. They both seemed so in loved from an outsiders view, but after hearing their heated exchange, that proved you don't know what happens behind closed doors. She wasn't sure if she should talk about what she had just saw. If she told Meredith or Derek what she had witnessed, it could hinder plans to their vineyard, but if she didn't say anything something bad could wind up happening to Callie. A mere sixty seconds after rushing out of the building winded, she watched the dark haired man get into the back of a car and disappear down the paved road.

Debating within herself, she decided to head upstairs where she found herself knocking on his hotel door.

Callie heard the knock at the door and quickly tried to make herself look decent again. Glancing at her tear stained face in the mirror she quickly went to the bathroom and splashed water on her face, hoping to down play it. Glancing through the peephole, she saw a blonde standing at her door. She stood there for a few moments wondering if she should answer or just keep quiet. "Callie? I know you're in there." She heard a voice and a knock again.

Opening the door she greeted the woman. "Hey, Arizona." She smiled. "What's up?" She questioned.

"Hey, umm... everything okay?" She asked, seeing the woman's red eyes.

"Ahh, yeah. Why wouldn't it be?" She asked, wondering how she knew what room she was in.

Arizona watched as she nervously looked around the hallway. "Umm, your kid is sick and I just wanted to check and make sure everything was alright." She lied, seeing the woman's red cheek shinning at her.

"My kid? Oh yeah, no she's fine." She brushed it off. "Come to find out she just ate too much sweets and got sick."

"Oh." She nodded. "I saw Mitch leave." She motioned behind her back. "Would you like to come back and join us? I had to run up and get some sunscreen so I figured I'd invite you back down." She lied, hoping Callie didn't catch on.

"Oh yeah. He went on to his other business meeting. I think I'm just going to stick around the room. I'm a little tired. I think I got too much sun, so if you don't mind I think I'm going to get some rest." She said, slowly starting to close the door.

"I saw him." Arizona stuck her arm in the small crack left in the door so she didn't get shut out.

"What?" She opened it back up some.

"I saw him push you into the room. I didn't mean to, I wasn't snooping on you two or anything. I promise, I wasn't. But I saw and heard him yelling at you." She said as Callie opened the door more.

"It was just a small misunderstanding." She played it off.

"He hit you." She whispered, bringing her hand up to the woman's slightly swollen face.

Flinching at the touch. "No.. he didn't. I'm fine." She shook her off. "I was just bending down and I smacked the side of my face on the table. Silly me. I'm such a klutz." She scoffed.

"But you've been crying?" Arizona looked sadly at her, wishing she'd be honest with herself. She could see the sadness in this woman's eyes and it broke her heart.

"Me? No." She wiped her tears. "My eyes watered. I smacked it pretty hard."

"I heard the exchange. I was worried when I saw him push you inside and slam the door, so I came closer and I heard everything. He hit you."

"You don't know what you're talking about." She whispered as a couple walked by the room. "I knew better, but yet I did it anyway." She shook her head.

"Can I come in?"

"I don't think that's a good idea. If he comes back and see's you in here, it will be bad." She said. There was no denying it now if Arizona had witnessed it all.

"Well, we could go to my room and talk if you want?"

"I can't. He could be testing me, he has done it before. I have to stay here."

"Listen, you look sad and I can tell you want to talk. I just want you to know I'm here to listen if you want to vent?" She shrugged. "He's gone. I watched him leave in a car."

Callie knew she was asking for trouble, but she opened the door completely for Arizona to come in. She was right, she would kill just to have someone to talk to about her problems if only for a few minutes. "I.." She looked down as she rang her hands together. "I don't know about this."

"It's okay. If you want me to leave, I will." She told her. "You just seem like you need a friend and I've been told I'm an awesome friend."

"I do." She said, sitting down on the end of the bed. "I've not had a real friend in years." She said, staring off in space. "All I have are servants or maids, and even they keep quiet with all they see."

"Well, now you have one." Arizona sat down beside if her. She was attracted to Callie, very attracted and granted she was trying to charm her a little earlier, but she knew she needed a friend right now, so that was all she was trying to be.

"Yeah." She scoffed.

"So, what happened?"

Shaking her head, Callie didn't know where to begin. Hell this was a complete stranger, what the hell was she doing. "Just me being a smart ass I guess." She shrugged. "I corrected him on my last name and he got pissed evidently."

"Is he always so touchy?"

"He didn't use to be."

"You two look like you have a great relationship."

"Train wreck is more like it." She said, wiping her eyes. She couldn't believe she was talking about her marriage. This was the first time ever she told anyone about her relationship with Mitch.

"Why do you stay then? Is it the kids? Tell me they don't see this side of him." Arizona questioned.

"Ha." She shook her head. "They're small. Two twin boys and a girl. Nina's five, the boys, Emilio and Felipe are three."

"You should take them and leave. You and those poor babies don't deserve to live like this."

"You don't know what you're talking about." Callie shook her head.

"I know what I saw, and I know that those kids don't deserve to see their father treat their mother like that. No woman should be her husbands punching bag."

"You don't understand, Arizona."

"Help me understand then."

"If I leave I have nothing. I will only have the clothes on my back."

"You'll have the kids. You can start over. What about your parents. I'm sure they'd help you."

"No." Callie stood up when she heard the blonde mention her parents. "You have no idea what I have to live with." Her voice getting louder. "If I walk a way from this marriage, I. Have. Nothing. No kids, no money, nothing."

"You could get your kids. Judges do not like to take babies away from their mothers."

"No matter what I would do, I wouldn't get them." She yelled at her.

"I.." Arizona stood up, not knowing what to say when the Latina became angry. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to make you upset."

"You have no idea what kind of life I lead. I got myself into this mess and I have to live with my mistakes. Can't you see there's no turning back for me. I have nothing. I threw away everything for him. My education, my life. I have nothing." She whispered as tears escaped her eyes. She had to admit it felt so good to get some of this out and what made it even better was that the blonde was to a complete stranger. "If I leave, he will make sure I will never have anything."

"I can help you. If you'll let me, I can help you if you want help. I have contacts, I can get you great assistance. I can get you into a safe house for a while. I see this all the time in my job. If you want help, just say the word and I'll make the call."

Arizona's words were so tempting, but Callie knew what would happen if she were to leave. Mitch wouldn't stop until he found her. She couldn't risk that. "I think you should leave." She walked over and opened the door for the blonde to exit.

Arizona was at a loss for words, but she knew all she could do was offer her an out. It was up to Callie to accept it. She was thankful she stopped by her room and threw on her jeans and a t-shirt before coming to talk to the woman. Pulling a business card out of her back pocket, she handed it to her. She had always thought it was ridiculous for a doctor to carry a business card, but she carried some anyway, it always seemed to helped to score with the ladies. Now she only hoped it would help with Callie. "Here's my contact." She said, as Callie focused her eyes out into the hallway without giving her another glance. she knew that Callie wouldn't take the card, but she grabbed the brunettes hand and stuck it in her grip anyway. "Don't worry. Your secrets safe with me, but my offer stands. Night or day. Just say the word." She whispered and was out of the room.

* * *

 **Arizona sounds like a player, huh?**

 **This whole chapter is based off the dream I had, and I thought I could turn it into a good story, so I hope you take this ride with me.**

 **Yes, I know Callie's married, :X but as stated in the summery that should be no shocker. It wont last long. This will be more angst and drama filled, but don't doubt, Callie and Arizona are always endgame.**

 **How are you wanting updates? Do you want one a week or are we sticking with two a week (Mondays and Thursdays) with the _possibility_ of three a week sometimes? Depending on how quickly I get this story written.**

 **This chapter set up Callie's background and the next will be Arizona's turn. Then chapter 3 is when the story really begins to take shape.**

 **I've had some requests for a PDF of the River, If you'd like a copy, contact me on twitter at AnatomyofGreys1.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay, the yay's have it. I will be updating twice a week. Just like I did with The River with possibilities of three sometimes. So, if this is your first time following, updates will come every Monday and Thursday mornings.**

* * *

 **Chapter 2**

* * *

"Mmmm...you're amazing," she said, rolling over and laying partially on the blonde she'd just met a few hours ago.

"Ahh...thanks," Arizona said, scooting out from under the darker blonde. She wasn't one to talk or to cuddle after sex. Never. Especially with someone like her.

"Where are you going?" She raised up and let the sheet fall from her chest as she lazily smiled at the blue eyed woman.

"I'm going to call you a cab, and then I'll see you out," Arizona said, quickly grabbing her shirt to cover her body before picking up the clothes strewn all over the room and throwing the woman's attire at her before calling for a car.

"But I want to cuddle," she said, leaning back on her arms, trying to entice her by pushing her breasts upward.

"I'm sorry, but I'm not the cuddling type," Arizona said, quickly throwing on a pair of yoga pants. "I told you earlier this would be nothing more than one night of sex, she said, waiting on the woman to get up. "You really need to leave..." She tried to remember her name.

"Greta."

"Right, sorry. Greta. You need to leave." She turned her face and gagged. She couldn't believe she would sleep with someone with a name like Greta. She was hot, damn it! Why did she have to get drunk and pick women up at the bar? Especially when they looked like her. All she could do was hope her friends didn't see her leave with the woman because she will never hear the end of this one.

"You said a night of sex, so let's rest and we can go again?"

"No, sorry, I'm too tired."

"But I'm tired, too," she tried. She really wanted to stay with the blonde longer. "And I live an hour away from here. Can't I just crash with you and then maybe I'll take you out to breakfast before we part in the morning?"

"Uhh. No, I don't eat breakfast," she lied, walking through the loft of her apartment.

"Everyone eats breakfast, it's the most important meal of the day."

"No, everyone doesn't. If they did, health nuts wouldn't preach that breakfast is the most important meal of the day. Now seriously, you need to get dressed and leave. I have to be at work in..." She looked at the clock on her stove. "Three o'clock, fuck," she groaned to herself. There was no way they had been at it for three hours. "Shit, in two hours. So, please. You need to leave." Damn, she could always pick them.

"Okay," Greta gave in and quickly put on her clothes. "Maybe we could do this again sometime?" she whispered, walking up to the blonde that was waiting for her to descend her firehouse steps to leave her space.

"Maybe not." Arizona followed her down the steps.

"You were really great."

"Thanks."

"You know, usually I get more back than a thanks." She smiled at the blonde. "Something along the lines of... You were great, too," she said, pulling the woman's shirt to make her come closer.

"Uhh..." Arizona dodged her and looked down the street. Seeing the busy hospital across the way, she groaned silently to herself. She knew she was in for a very long workday. "Yeah, umm. Thanks," she said, not wanting to carry on further as Greta stepped out onto the sidewalk.

The blonde was already ashamed she fell into bed like this yet again, but when women and alcohol mixed, she couldn't see clearly. "I had fun," she said, slamming the door in her face before running back upstairs to take a quick shower and wash the stench of the woman off her.

She hated to be rude to one night stands, but most wanted to stay and cuddle, and she just wasn't one for that. Cuddling often led to attachment, and that was the last thing she needed, some woman calling and aggravating her every second of her life. No, that was not for her. Arizona loved her life, she wasn't a relationship type person. She didn't like to be tied down to anyone, much less have every second of her life accounted for from anyone other than herself.

* * *

Walking into the hospital two hours later, she went straight for the coffee cart before heading to her shift. There was no way she was going to be able to get through this day without sneaking away at some point and getting a nap.

"You did it again, didn't you?" Teddy came up behind her friend.

Arizona groaned when she heard the all too familiar voice. "What are you doing here this early, Altman?"

"Heart attacks don't care what time it is," She shrugged. "When you going to learn, Robbins?"

"Suck it, Teddy," she said, after ordering her latte.

"Ahh, I bet you were telling some random blonde that about four hours ago, too," she snickered, seeing the blonde roll her eyes at her.

"Really?" She asked and gave the barista some cash and quickly walked away. She had heard enough about how she lived her life from her parents; she sure didn't need to hear it from her friends, too.

"Come on, Riz. I'm just busting your chops," Teddy caught up with her.

"Why does everyone care so much what I do in my personal life?"

"We're just worried about you, that's all."

"Why are you worried? It's not like you or anyone else doesn't meet people and take them home. Hell, you meet random strangers off the internet." She rolled her eyes and headed off to the locker room to change into some scrubs.

"Ouch."

"Sorry." She sighed.

"I get to know the person before I decide if I want to pursue them or not."

"You're only going off what they message you."

"You just whisper in some random girls ear, and then, next thing I know, you're out of the bar with a stranger on your arm. You don't know who you're bringing home. Hell, you could be bringing home a damn ax murderer."

"Hello, kettle, it's Teddy, you're black." She rolled her eyes. "You're doing the same thing, I just meet mine face to face, unlike you."

"I go on a date first, and sometimes it leads to second dates."

"Whatever," Arizona rolled her eyes. "Listen, I love you guys, I really do, but I don't need a damn lecture every time I take someone home. I went to school. Hell, I finished college when I was eighteen."

Arizona had been above and beyond her fellow classmates when she was in school, but by the time she was ending junior high, her counsellors suggested she start taking college classes before too long. Arizona was the poster child for an excellent student, not a genius, but close.

All through her schooling she was always heads and tails above the smart kids, but by no means was she a nerd, things just came easy to the blonde. Teachers could give an hour long test, and Arizona would be done with the test before most students would even turn the first page. So, by the time she was in eighth grade, her counsellors suggested that she start taking on simple basic college classes to expand her thinking, and she did.

By some miracle, she finished her high school education two years ahead of her original class with the help of the guidance counselor and professors. By the time she was eighteen, she was graduating college, but that didn't come without hard work. She managed to go to college all year round and finished in two years. She then chose to go on into the medical field after graduating and remained top of her class, all the way through. She knew what she wanted, and she worked her ass off for it.

So, now that she had some time for herself, she was ready to start living her life, and if that meant a bunch of one night stands with random women, by God she was going to do it.

"And now I'm a freaking ER doctor at the age of twenty-four."

"Twenty-five," Teddy chimed.

"Twenty-four for another few weeks. Those last weeks count," she pointed out. "I've devoted my life to a career that I have finally just started, and if I want to have a little fun now, damn it, I'm going to do it. I get enough from my parents about the life I lead, I don't need you harping on me, too," she said, pushing open the door to the locker room. "Betty is the only one who knows me inside out and is the only one who doesn't comment on my lifestyle. Matter of fact, she's the one that says you only live once."

"Sorry, Rizo. I get it, but I'm just worried. You don't know what those girls might have. I just want you to stay safe," Teddy said, watching her change into her gear.

"I know, I'm sorry, I've just been in a terrible mindset for a few days." Arizona shook her head and grabbed her pager from the shelf.

It had been a month since they stayed the weekend at her friends' winery and resort, and she hadn't really thought much more about the run in she had with Mitch's wife. When someone didn't want help, there was nothing more she could do except push them further down the rabbit hole, so that's why she walked out of that hotel room that day.

Well truthfully, she hadn't given her a second thought until the other day when Meredith had mentioned one night that they had come to a deal, and Mitch was going to invest in the winery. Which was great for her friends, but since then, she couldn't get the Latina off her mind. It was completely innocent thoughts. She was just worried for her safety and really wished she would have called and asked for help by now.

"Taking a woman home helps to clear my mind for a while." She thought after a beat. "I'm a womanizer aren't I?"

Teddy looked around the room and shrugged her shoulders not wanting to answer that question.

"Yep." She turned. Just as she thought. She really needed to get her life together and stop sleeping with every Susan, Vanessa, and Greta that came along. "It's okay, I need to just grow up." She rolled her eyes. "I'm going to do better. I am."

"Stop," Teddy grabbed her arm. "Come on, we're going to go grab some breakfast in the cafeteria before your shift starts," Teddy walked her down to the food court.

"Good, I'm starving. Greta wanted to stay and take me to breakfast," she said, grabbing a bagel before taking a seat at a table.

"And you kicked her out instead?"

"Yep."

"You're terrible," The dark blonde laughed.

"I can't help it, I'm not a commitment type of girl, and for some reason, everyone wants that from me." She shrugged her shoulders. "I can't give them that so I push them away. Does that make me a bad person?"

"No. Listen, there's nothing wrong with taking someone home, but doing it every night of the week is a little..."

"Much?" Arizona asked as she put cream cheese on her bread.

"Yeah. You don't have to take someone home every night, Riz. Just dance and hang out with one, buy her a drink, and make out. Nothing wrong with that."

"I don't take one home every night. Maybe one a week. Sometimes two," she scoffed. "I didn't take anyone home two nights ago."

"I feel a but..."

"I hate you," she grumbled, taking a bite of her breakfast.

"Buuutttt?"

"I may have...taken her out behind the bar."

"Jesus, Arizona." Teddy laughed.

"Stop. I'm not that bad. Seriously," She rolled her eyes and stood. "I gotta go. My shift started two minutes ago." She noticed the time.

"Meeting at Betty's tonight?"

"Ah, yeah. I should be out of here by eleven tonight if all goes well."

"Page me if you need me."

"Always." Arizona waved at her.

Maybe Teddy was right. Maybe she did need to start treating some of the woman she slept with better, but they were out for the something she wasn't.

* * *

Arizona had been working in the ER for more than fifteen hours. To say she was dragging ass was an understatement, but she pushed forward. The only thing getting her through the evening was the thought of a nice cool drink that Teddy promised her somewhere around hour eight. 'Three more hours,' she kept repeating to herself the whole time she was stitching up a man's finger.

"Alright, Mr. Keaton. Looks like you're good to go," she said, tying off the last stitch. "Just try to stay away from those saw blades next time," She winked at the man and handed him his discharge papers. "Twice in three months. You're starting to worry me. I'll have to make sure I don't call on you to remodel my loft," She laughed at the carpenter.

"Thank you, Dr. Robbins," He chuckled. It was true, he had some mishaps lately, but if he had the blonde sewing him up, he didn't mind. "So, you know my Matthew is still single. He's a hard working man and very handsome."

"Now, Mike, how many times do I have to tell you? It's not happening." She laughed, patting him on the arm. "Follow up with your local doctor in about a week and a half to get those stitches out," She winked at him.

"What if I'd rather come here and have my favorite doc take them out?"

"Well, if you want to pay the emergency room visit, I'm game," She laughed. "Tell Helen I said hi," she said, discarding her hands of her gloves. "Take care of that hand. I don't want to see you back here in a day or two from now with an infected hand."

"Yes, ma'am," he said as she disappeared out of the bay.

All of Arizona's patients seemed to love her. She had a charm that most doctors didn't have, usually the others were all business. They were in and out and onto the next patient, but she took the time to get to know them and make each one feel comfortable around her.

"Hey, Kep," Arizona threw the file down on the station desk. "Who's next?"

"Well I have bay one, or bay five. Both have asked for you personally."

"Me?"

"Yes. I have a Greta Balsic in one. And Calliope Torres in five. Take your pick," April laid both files on the counter.

"Greta?" She swallowed. "Umm..." She looked around the room.

"Yep. That's the one." She giggled.

"So, you saw that last night, too, huh?" She banged her forehead on the counter.

"Yeah. And can I say...Woof," She barked.

"Ugh. I know," She rolled her eyes. "I swear, I went to bed with a ten but when the haze wore off, she was more like a two."

"Maybe, you should pick one out before you have a few drinks."

"Maybe I should just quit all together." She groaned. "Teddy said I need to slow down. Am I really that bad, Apes?"

"Are you kidding? You're single and young. Live it up, Robbins. Teddy's jealous she doesn't have men crawling all over her. She's stuck with eHarmony," She smiled. "I'll take bay one. You can have five," April took the chart and scurried to her patient.

"Two weeks," she mumbled, grabbing the chart. "I'll show them I'm not all about sex," she said, walking toward bay five. "Let's see here," She looked at the chart while opening the curtain. "Calliope Torres." She said scanning the paper before looking up. "What seems to be the proble..." She stopped mid sentence when she saw who was laying back in the bed, her clothes tattered with some dried blood around her nose and mouth. "Callie," she gasped.

* * *

 **Uh-oh...**

 **Side Note: Arizona is called Riz or Rizo because I wanted a different nickname for her than Ari or Zona. :) I'm not sure if it has been done before though.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

* * *

Oh god," she gasped, quickly closing the curtains so they wouldn't have any unwanted eyes.

Arizona wasn't sure if the woman's husband was around or not, and if he did appear out of no where, she didn't want him to know where she was. "Callie?" she whispered, seeing the woman lying on the bed about half out of it. "Callie?" she said, donning a pair of gloves. "Hey." She grabbed her face and turned it toward her as the brunette opened her eyes.

"Please?" Callie mumbled. "Stop. Please." She thrashed her head, trying to get away from the hold. "No, " She grabbed Arizona's hands and pushed them away from her face as she tried to find strength to get away from the figure hovering around her.

"Callie, it's me. It's Dr. Robbins," Arizona tried to calm her. "Listen to my voice."

"No...no. I'm sorry," she said, trying to sit up in the bed. "It's nothing. I don't know where it came from."

"Shit," Arizona mumbled, trying to hold the woman down on the bed. The brunette was sure as hell a lot stronger than she looked. "Kepner?" she yelled out.

Arizona really didn't want anyone else in there with her, but she needed help to get Callie under control because she needed examined and quickly. She wasn't sure if the woman had head trauma or not. She seemed to think she was still with or near her husband, so it seemed like she had suffered some kind of trauma. "Dr. Kepner!" She yelled again as the redhead came rushing through the curtain.

"Give her a sedative," Arizona tried to pin her down to the bed, but the Latina kept trying to sit up.

"No, please."

"A nurse already gave her a light one," April ran off to grab a dose before running back inside the bay to administer the drug.

Callie tensed just as the sedative started circulating through her body.

"Damn," Arizona sighed as the brunette started to relax back on the bed again. "So you said she had a sedative already?"

"Yeah, just a mild one. She was really shaken up when she came in asking for you. She didn't want to be seen, but Andrea put her in a bed, anyway."

Arizona knew she was playing with fire, but she didn't know what else to do. "Is this the only visit in her file?" She knew that it likely was. She didn't live in Seattle from what Meredith had said, so the odds were in her favor, right now.

April picked the chart back up and scanned through the papers. "Yep. Seems to be."

"I'm going to ask you something, and if you're not comfortable with it, just tell me."

"Okay?"

"I need you to do me a favor and destroy that folder, April."

"What?"

"Destroy that folder, April, and then go back to your night like nothing happened."

"I...I can't do that."

"Listen, Kepner. Please, get rid of it. I'm asking you." She looked the red head in the eyes. "Shred them."

"Arizona, I can't," she whispered. "Hunt already knows this patient is here."

"Fuck," she scolded, trying to think of something else she could do. "Okay," she said, pulling her pen light out and checking the brunette's reactions. "Good," she whispered to herself, thanking God that Callie didn't seem to have a concussion. "Check her legs and make sure she doesn't have any abrasions," she told the redhead as she continued to check Callie's upper body before taking some gauze to try to clean up her face to find out where the source of her bleeding was coming from.

"What could have happened to her? She wouldn't tell us," April said, cutting her pants from her legs. "She just kept asking for Dr. Robbins."

Arizona gritted her teeth at the thought of this woman's husband laying his hands on her again.

How did she put up with this mess?

"I have my suspicions," she said, cleaning the Latina's bloodstained mouth and nose.

Thankfully, Callie wasn't as bad as she looked, but she wanted to make sure there were no broken bones or internal injuries, anywhere. "I want to go ahead and order some scans, just to make sure she's okay. Can you page someone for me?"

"I can do it. My shift ended twenty minutes ago, but for some reason, I just couldn't get motivated enough to get off my butt." She shrugged. "I'll take her," April said, lifting the rails on the bed. "It'll cut down on a few minutes at least."

"Thanks, April. I'll call and let them know you're coming," Arizona said, lifting the other rail and unlocking the wheels of the bed. "Page me with the results," she said, seeing something white clutched in the woman's hand. Quickly she pulled the object from her hand. Sighing, she shook her head when she saw that it was her card crinkled up. "Wait," she said, grabbing the chart from the gurney. "I'll bring this up in a minute."

"Arizona." April watched her. "You're not going to do anything stupid are you?"

"Of course not, I just want to make a few notes. I'll have it back in just a minute." She bit her tongue before walking away.

Arizona sat down at the station as she stared at the cream file. She knew she could really be getting herself into some major trouble with the thoughts that were running through her head, but then again, if she did this right and quick, no one would know the wiser.

Or so, she hoped.

Looking around the busy ER, she opened the file and brought up Callie's information that had just been entered into the system. She was thankful they didn't have any personal information on her, at the time.

Chewing on the inside of her mouth, she looked up from the computer screen, again seeing no one was around. Deciding to just do it, she quickly changed the name Calliope Torres to Jane Doe. She was terrified that Mitch would be calling around and searching for his wife, and this way, they wouldn't have record of anyone by the name Callie or even Calliope. Quickly, she took the paper out from inside the file, folded it up, and stuck it in her shirt before printing out the new ones and replacing them in the file.

Seeing a nurse walking to the desk, she stood up. "Andrea, I have to run this folder up to Dr. Kepner, and then I'm going to take break. Page me if you need me," she said, quickly turning and rushing out of the ER.

Arizona didn't know what the hell was wrong with her or why she just risked everything she had worked so hard for on this woman, but something inside her was screaming for her to protect this woman, at all costs.

"April." She knocked on the door of the room. They were just loading the Latina in the scan. "Here's her file." She handed it to her.

Taking the chart, April walked out of the room and waited as the techs ran the tests. "She's mumbling something. I'm not understanding her," she said, leaning up against the wall.

"Is she in pain?"

"I'm sure, she was moaning when they were loading her on the table," she said, opening the chart. "Dr. Robbins?" she asked, glancing down at the chart.

"Kepner," she stated, knowing what the woman was referring to. "Come here." She pulled her into a nearby on-call room.

"Do you know her? What's going on? She comes in here stumbling and asking to talk to you. She looks like she's been put through the ringer, Arizona. What's going on?"

"Before I say anything. You have to promise me, you don't know anything about this file."

"Riz..."

"Please, April?"

"I..." She gave in when she saw the pleading look in her friend's eyes. "Okay."

"You're one of my closest friends, and I need to know you won't breathe a word of what I'm about to tell you. This can not get out," Arizona whispered. She knew it was ridiculous to talk low because they were alone, but an abuser like Mitch could and would stoop to anything to get information, so she needed to be careful.

"Arizona, you know I don't like to put my job in jeopardy."

"This isn't about your job and the safety thereof," She shook her head. "I met this woman a month ago at Dreamy Vineyards."

"Mark and Derek's place?"

"Yeah. You know the investor they were trying to snag?"

"Yeah."

"I'm trusting you, Ape," She took a deep breath. "That's his wife. We met at the pool and then I ran upstairs, and I saw him pushing her into the room and he was yelling and screaming at her."

"You're not saying what I think you are, are you?"

"I'm saying...I think he did this."

"Arizona, that's a pretty big accusation."

"I know...I know," she whispered. "But, I'm almost certain."

"You can't go on almost. You have to be completely sure. Just because you have seen him push her doesn't mean he beat her or... whatever the hell happened to this woman," She waved her arm. "It could have been a playful shove."

"April," She grabbed her arm. "Will you just hush and let me finish?" she asked, getting a nod. "I was worried when I heard the screaming, so I went to the door and listened. He hit her. I talked to her afterward, and she confirmed it. I gave her my card if she ever wanted help."

"So, that's why you changed her name. So he can't find her?"

"Yes. Please," She looked at her friend with pleading eyes. "I don't want this getting back to Meredith or Derek...or even Mark, for that matter. They don't need to know, not yet anyway. We don't know what mindset she's in, let alone why she's all the way up here in Seattle. It could be for help or just coincidence. So, please, forget what you saw. As far as anyone else knows, you were gone as soon as Jane Doe came in."

"Okay, but I'm gone, I'm leaving, now. The less I know the better."

"Thanks, Apes." She took the file back from her friend as they both exited the room, each going their separate ways.

Arizona hung around another fifteen minutes after April left while she waited on her patient to be finished with the testing. For some strange reason, she just couldn't leave the woman by herself. Insisting she was coming off her break, the blonde took her patient back downstairs and into the bay as she waited around for Callie to wake up.

A fresh doctor had come on shift while she still had an hour left to work, so while things slowed down she went into Jane Doe's bay and sat down in the chair by the bed and waited. It didn't take long as the brunette started groggily coming to. She didn't know whether she should stay seated and let the woman fully wake up or get immediate answers. Her thoughts were soon answered when she heard the Latina mumble something. Setting the papers she was going through aside, Arizona stood and walked up to the head of the bed where she found Callie waking.

"Hey," she said, checking her vitals. "You're in a hospital, you just need to relax," she said, checking her pupil reaction. "Do you remember me?" she asked, sticking the light back in her coat pocket.

Looking around the room, fearful, Callie nodded her head. "Rizo?"

"Please, call me Arizona. Only my asshole friends call me that," she whispered, trying to calm the woman.

"Mitch?" She looked around.

"He's not here. You came in alone," she said, setting the bed up a little further for the brunette to assess the situation herself. "So, have you been back to the winery?" she asked, making small talk as she worked around her. "The weather sure is something tonight, isn't it?" she said when Callie didn't answer about the vineyard. "I've not heard thunder that loud in months, and that's saying something for this city."

Callie swallowed deeply as she took in her surroundings. She wasn't in the mood for small talk, but the blonde just kept on. "Can I have some water, please?"

"Sure, you can have anything you would like," Arizona said, taking the blood pressure cuff off Callie's arm. "Would you rather have a soda or a coffee? Are you hungry?"

"Coffee is fine, " she nodded nervously as the blonde walked around her bed. "Arizona?" she whispered before the woman left her alone. "He doesn't know, does he? He can't," she shook her head. "He can't find me."

She took a deep breath when Callie confirmed her thinking. She knew Mitch did this, but there was a huge part of her that hoped she was mistaken. "You're safe, Callie," she said before walking out of the room to find the woman something to drink.

The whole time the doctor was gone, Callie watched the curtain by the foot of her bed for the slightest movement. She could only pray that the material didn't get thrown open only to reveal her husband standing there.

"I didn't know if you took cream or not," Arizona said, walking through the curtain only to receive a gasp from the brunette. "Shit."

"Oww..." Callie grabbed her left shoulder and moaned in pain when she jerked her body.

"Careful," she mumbled. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to scare you. I should have said something before coming in." She quickly sat the items down on the tray next to the bed.

"You didn't," she lied as the blonde helped her to lie back on the bed. "Am I okay?" she muttered.

"You are," she said, grabbing the sling off the table. "It looks like your shoulder popped out of place, recently, but it went back in on its own. Did you do that tonight?" She sat down on the edge of the bed and helped the brunette put her arm in the sling.

"Yeah," she mumbled, looking away again.

"You want to tell me what happened?" The blonde asked, placing the strap around the brunette's neck.

"I ran into a wall," she shrugged.

"You did?" She questioned, eyeing the woman.

"Yes."

"And the busted mouth and cuts on your face?"

"Can I go home?" She looked up at the doctor. She was in no shape for twenty questions right now. All she wanted to do was get out of the hospital before her husband found her. If he was even looking for her. No doubt he would be sooner or later.

"I'm sorry," she shook her head. "If you don't want to tell me, that's okay. I'll just write down that you..." she said, picking up her folder and finishing the paperwork. "...ran into a wall." She clicked her pen and placed it in her pocket and shut the folder. "Can I ask you something, though?"

Callie didn't know why Arizona was being so nice. She slightly wondered if Mitch was behind the blonde's motives, but that was just way too farfetched. She knew she needed to start trusting people and right now was a good time to start. She seemed nice enough. "What?"

"Why are you in Seattle? I thought Meredith said you lived in Portland."

"Can I go home?" She asked again. Something inside her was screaming for help, but she was still scared to say the words out loud.

"Callie, why did you ask for me?" She persisted. "Do you want help? I made a call while you were sleeping, I have a place for you to go if you want to."

"Am I released?" She asked, angrily.

"Yeah," Arizona sighed, not wanting to push the woman further. "Just sign these discharge papers," she said, taking the paper off the stand and handing her the pen. "We had to cut off your pants. I'll find you a pair of scrubs to put on, and then you're free to go," she grabbed the folder and retreated from the room within seconds.

Finding Callie a change of clothes, Arizona helped her get into them and instructed her to take care of her shoulder before the woman was quickly out the door.

After Callie left the hospital in a rush, Arizona finished the last forty-five minutes of her shift before heading out herself. She wanted to go to the bar and get the drink Teddy had promised, but after being on her feet for over eighteen hours with only two hours of sleep prior, she decided against it. She was too exhausted for a drink, at this point, so she settled on going home to her place across the street and ordering takeout before enjoying a nice long relaxing bath.

Arizona couldn't stop thinking about the brunette since she walked out of those double doors of the ER. She knew Callie was there purposely. She had a reason when she walked through those doors and asked for her. Why else would she have been clutching her business card in her hand?

Pulling out her phone, she sent Teddy a quick text before walking out of the hospital into the pouring rain.

"Fuck," she mumbled, silently cursing herself for not bringing an umbrella. Rushing out of the doors, she quickly ran down the street and turned the corner of the hospital, seeing her building come into view from across the road. But, that wasn't what caught her eye.

What caught her attention was a shadow of someone sitting on the bench a little further down the street.

Forgetting about the rain, Arizona ran over to the person who was hunched over. Finally noticing who the figure was, she couldn't help but feel her heart break for this woman. "Callie?" She whispered as the brunette looked up at her with a soaking wet face and water dripping from her hair.

"I can't live like this anymore," she whispered, feeling the rain drench her body as she looked up to the blonde before tears mixed in with the water on her cheeks.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

* * *

 _Previously: "I can't live like this anymore," She whispered, feeling the rain drench her body as she looked up to the blonde before tears mixed in with the rain on her cheeks._

* * *

Arizona stood frozen in her spot for several seconds as the rain soaked through her clothes to her skin. Looking around, she saw a few people rushing into the hospital to get out of the pouring rain across the street from where she just came, other than that, the street looked abandoned on this late stormy night. "I..." She was at a loss for words. This was the last thing she expected her to say. "I'm trying to help, but you keep refusing me," she looked down at the distraught Latina as rain dripped off both of their noses. "You deserve someone who loves you and respects you. Your life is not supposed to be like this, Callie," she sat down beside the woman, forgetting all about the thunderstorm that hovered over top of them. "Will you let me help you? I can find you a place to stay." She said, softly.

"If I go to a safe house or something, he will find me," Callie said, looking down at the little bump in her shirt that kept moving. "I know he will,"

When Callie left the hospital, she had no idea what to do. She thought she should go back home. She hoped Mitch would be over his little spill by now, but she also knew this could finally be her out. The brunette had had enough. She was at the point that she was willing to risk everything she had to get away from the hell she was living in. She had money, clothes, expensive items, but none of those things mattered the least bit if she was unhappy, and that was exactly what she was; fed up and unhappy.

At the beginning of her marriage she would say that she was a strong, powerful woman, but after more than a year of getting beaten down verbally and sometimes physically, she felt just the exact opposite. She tried to recollect where everything went wrong in her marriage, but for the life of her, she couldn't think of anything. Mitch had been a very loving husband for the first year or two, but the higher he climbed in his career, the more he would turn sour toward her.

But finally, after today, this was her out. She wanted this more than anything, but yet she couldn't help but hesitate. Just as soon as she felt strong enough to walk away, a thought would pop into her head. She had absolutely no one outside of her relationship with her husband. Where would she go? How would she survive? She couldn't just run back to her childhood home. There was no way her parents would welcome her with open arms. She wouldn't if they were her.

"He won't," Arizona placed her hand on the brunette's shoulder and softly caressed her back.

Callie slightly jerked at the feel of the woman's hand. She couldn't help but be jumpy at the moment. "He will," she mumbled, looking down at the bump underneath her scrub top. She had found a little puppy out by the bench when she left the hospital. It kind of reminded her of herself, so she couldn't help but care for it. "He'll find me. He did before," she nodded as her body started trembling from the cold rain. "I won't go back. I won't," she shook her head and looked over to the blonde who was rubbing her back. "But, I'm scared of what he may do. I'm scared, Arizona. I can't go back, I can't live a lie anymore. I'm done," she said, defeated.

Taking a deep breath, Arizona didn't know what to do. She was at a total loss of how to help this woman because she refused to go anywhere she offered. Feeling the chill bumps prick her skin, she knew Callie had to be freezing, as well. "Come on," she stood up and pulled the woman up by her arm.

"What?" She asked, taking the dog out from under her shirt before she dropped him.

"Come on, we can't sit in the rain like this," she said as a loud clap of thunder rang out over the sky. "One or both of us is going to catch a cold," she said, dropping the woman's arm and walking a few steps before turning to see the brunette still standing in her spot. "Come on," she waited for her to follow. "Listen," she sighed. "He could be driving by as we speak," she said the words, and as soon as she did, she regretted them. The last thing she wanted to do was scare her more. "I know you don't know me well, and I, you, but trust me. Okay?" She asked a little loud so the Latina could hear her over the rain.

Not saying a word, Callie slowly walked closer to the blonde as the woman turned and continued her way to her apartment complex.

Arizona knew this could get her into hot water with Mitch if he were to find out, but she couldn't leave this broken woman out here in the rain with no place to go. "Damn it," she cursed to herself under her breath. Why did she feel the need to help this woman so much? She had dealt with this more than once, but she had never felt so invested with anyone before.

Callie followed the woman across the street. She couldn't believe she was trusting the blonde, but on the other hand, right now, Arizona was the only hope she had. It scared her a little that she was asking for help, but there was something about the woman that screamed trustworthy to her. "Where are we going?" She whispered, following the woman into an old brick building.

The Latina's voice was at such a low whisper, Arizona almost missed it as she walked into the lower level of her building. "This is where I live." She said, shutting the door behind them and locking it.

"You live here?" She looked around at the large open space.

"No judging." Arizona looked around the room where fire trucks were once housed. She usually didn't enter this side of the building, but with the pouring rain and lighting, she made a detour across the empty bottom level. She loved that she was the only one living in the whole building.

"I'm not," Callie followed her to a door on the right side of the opened space. She had no clue what she was doing, but right now she needed guidance and she would take it any way she could get it. "It's just..." she followed her up the steps. "A fire station?"

"An awesome fire station," Arizona said, walking up into her apartment loft and finding the light.

Callie looked around at the opened space. It wasn't something she expected the blonde to live in. It was plain, with brick walls, a small kitchen in the far right corner of the room. Slightly to the left of the steps was what she would consider the family room with a plain cream couch and a TV. Walking further into the area, she noticed a small bed behind her and what she assumed would be the bathroom.

"I'm gonna go change out of these wet clothes and find you something to put on." Arizona threw her keys on the small table next to the couch. "You are drenched."

"I'm fine," Callie protested. "Can I have a towel or something to dry him off?" She asked, not moving any further into the room.

"Him? What?" Arizona turned around to the woman and saw the puppy in her arms for the first time. "What's that?"

"It's a dog."

"No, no," she's shook her head as she began to wonder what she had just gotten herself into. "No animals." She held up her hands in protest.

"But, he's all I have," the brunette pouted even more.

"You just told me you had nothing. Nothing doesn't mean you have a dog," she hated animals and she wasn't one to take a complete stranger into her home, much less an animal.

"I just found him. He was under the bench on the street trying to stay out of the rain. He was scared and whimpering. I couldn't turn him away. He's like me. He has no one," she said, looking down at the small animal. "I can't do that to him." She whispered.

"No, Callie. It could be some poor kids lost puppy," she said, taking off her jacket and throwing it across the banister of the stairway into her home.

"Well, next time they'll learn to keep an eye on it," she said, still looking down at the animal before she focused back on the woman before her. "Come on, Riz."

"I told you, call me Arizona. My jackass friends call me Riz to be annoying. They have a tendency to act like they're still in high school." She said as Callie finally took a couple steps further into the room.

"You said you wanted to be my friend. Back at the hotel room at the winery, you said you were an awesome friend."

"I did," she said, walking to the bathroom.

Quickly changing into her pajamas, she sighed when she realized she wasn't going to get her long bath after all. Going to her small closet by the bathroom, she searched for the woman some clothes to put on. After a minute of searching for something clean, Arizona was cursing herself for putting off laundry day. "Ah-ha," she said, pulling out her old gray 'My Brother Wears Combat Boots' t-shirt and sniffing it to make sure it smelled half decent. Grabbing an old pair of shorts from the top shelf, she quickly shut the closet and grabbed two towels.

"Here you go," she said, handing Callie a towel and dry clothes.

"I'm fine," she shook her head.

"You're not. You're soaking wet," she said, putting the clothes over her good shoulder. "Give me this wet rat," she rolled her eyes and took the dog from the woman. She couldn't believe she was doing this. "You're my friend now, so you're staying here with me until we can figure out what to do. I'm off for the next seventy-two hours, so we'll just lay low." She said, wrapping the animal up in the towel and gently drying him off.

"I can't," Callie shook her head. "I can't impose like that. The last thing I need to do is burden someone else with my problems. I can't turn your life upside down with that."

"You're a month too late. I've worried about you since the day we met. There's something about you, or maybe it's just the situation of Mitch helping my friends," she shrugged. "But I have worried. More so when I heard Mitch accepted their offer. And then you show up out of nowhere tonight," she said, looking at her. "Worse for ware. I want to help you, Callie. If you'll just let me. We'll get you out of that mess, and I'll help you start a new life."

"But what if he finds out you helped? I couldn't stand it if he did something to you because of me." She said, standing in the middle of the blondes loft.

"I was raised a marine's daughter, I'm tougher than I look."

"Arizona..." she just didn't know if she could risk the one person who was out to help her.

"Nope," she shook her head, not allowing Callie to make excuses. "This is how it's going to work," she turned her towards the bathroom. "Get your ass in there and get out of those wet clothes," she said as she received a glare from the brunette. "We're friends now, so that look won't work with me. Get in there and change. Templeton is waiting," she said, holding up the dog.

"Templeton?"

"Yes. He looks like a wet rat and look at that huge belly," she said, patting the dog's stomach. "I'm not a dog person, so I suggest you hurry." She warned.

"His name isn't Templeton." The brunette turned and went into the room the blonde directed her to. "It's Poseidon."

"Poseidon?" She turned the dog around and looked at him. "I'm sorry, guy, but if she calls you Poseidon, I will call you Poussey."

"You will not," Callie yelled through the room when she heard the woman talking to the dog. She was having a rough time changing out of her shirt with her sore shoulder. "His name is Poseidon."

"You shouldn't really name him, you'll get attached. I've already told you, he can't stay."

Callie heard the blonde from the bathroom as she hung up her wet clothes in the small shower stall. She was feeling a little shy because she was wearing a complete stranger's clothes. Berating herself for not grabbing a few things before leaving her house, she walked back out of the room to where Arizona stood. "If he goes, I go," she said, thankful that her arm and wet sling were covering her chest as she walked closer to her. She felt very self conscience because her bra and underwear were just as soaked as her other clothes.

"Why are you doing this to me," she whined, handing the dog back. She was finding it hard to tell this woman no.

"He just needs someone to love him," she said, taking the dog into her arms, trying to warm him. She wasn't sure if she was talking about the dog or herself, at this point.

"I know." Arizona sighed. "Okay, we'll give him a try, but he's not allowed on the bed or in the kitchen. There's a small fenced in yard behind the building. You better potty train him, or he's gone."

"You'll won't even know we're here."

"Listen, you are more than welcome here, I don't want you to feel like you're intruding because, you're not."

"You..." She looked around. "You don't have a boyfriend that's going to come home in the middle of the night and give me a heart attack do you?"

"Umm..." she scoffed. She wasn't sure if she should tell Callie she was gay or not. "No, you don't have to worry about any guys being here."

If she told her she was into women, would that scare her and make her feel uncomfortable? That was the last thing she wanted to do right now.

"Okay."

"Are you hungry or anything?" She scratched her head, not knowing if the woman just wanted to rest or was willing to talk about tonight.

"No," she shook her head and put the dog down on the floor. "I can't eat right now. I'm nauseous as it is."

"Okay... Umm..." She looked around feeling shy in her own place.

"I'm curious, though," Callie looked around the room. "Where do you eat dinner?" All she saw was a small kitchen with a single counter top, a couch and end tables, and a bed.

"Sometimes I'll sit on the bay window over there. I like to watch the rain come down after a long day of work." Arizona pointed to the other side of the room. "But most of the time I just plop down on the couch and scarf my face while I watch terrible reality TV."

"Oh," she nodded, trying to imagine eating like that. When she was growing up her family always hand dinner at six o'clock and were always seated in the dining room. She couldn't think of a time besides the half of a year she spent in college that she ate anywhere she pleased.

"So... Umm... It's after midnight, and I know you have to be tired."

"Yeah," Callie lied. There was no way she could fall asleep without nightmares of Mitch finding her, but she knew the blonde had to be exhausted after coming off her long shift.

"I only have a full size bed, but you're more than welcome to sleep in it," she said as Callie looked over to her bed on the corner of the open room. "I know this is probably not what you're used to, but it's all I have." She shrugged.

"It's fine, Arizona. I really appreciate what you're doing for me. I just hope one day I can repay you."

"Nonsense. This is what friends do. Right?"

"Right," she agreed. "I think I'll just stick to the couch, if you don't mind? I don't want to impose on your bed." She said, walking up to the sofa.

"I wouldn't have offered if I wasn't okay with it, but if you're more comfortable on the couch, that's fine, too. I'll make it up for you."

"You don't have to do that, I can do it."

"Callie, this is my house, okay? Let me take care of my guest," she laughed, thankful Callie seemed to be a little more cheerful than she was when she found her on the street.

"I'm sorry, I'm just used to it, I guess."

"Well, get un-used to it. You have an injured shoulder, if you don't recall," she said, patting the Latina on the shoulder to remind her.

"Owwww...I remember now. Thanks for the reminder."

"Sorry, but I couldn't resist," she said, going to her closet to grab a sheet to put on the couch and grabbing an extra blanket and pillow for the woman.

"Hey, do you think it'll be okay to take this sling off? It's really chaffing my neck, plus it's still wet."

"Yeah, but be careful, no sudden movements with that arm."

"Got it." She said, pulling at the Velcro strap and slowing releasing her run from the device.

"Arizona?" She asked after sitting it aside.

"Yeah?"

"I hate to ask you this seeing as you're already sticking your neck out for me, but do you have anything I can feed the dog? I bet he's starving."

"I'm not sure. Give me just a minute, and I'll check." She said, pulling some sheets from the closet.

"Just guide me in the direction, and I can look." The brunette turned and looked to the kitchen.

"Callie I told you, you're the guest."

"No, I want to help. I have nothing to give right now, so let me help."

"Top shelf above the stove. There should be a packet of tuna. I can run to the store, tomorrow, and buy him some dog food."

"Thank you, Arizona. I will pay you back one day." She smiled sadly at the woman as she wondered how in the hell she got here tonight. When she woke up this morning she had no clue by the end of the night she would have absolutely nothing to her name except a dog and a new friend.

"You really don't have to, Callie. I want to do this," she said as she made the Latina a bed on the couch. "So, I'll keep the bathroom light on in case you wake up and need to see." Arizona said as she watched the woman open a packet of food and feed it to the dog. "I know how it is sleeping in a strange place," she shrugged. "There's water, soda, and a couple beers in the fridge. You are more than welcome to anything you find. And your bed's all ready," she said, throwing the pillow on the arm of the made up couch.

"I really do appreciate this."

"It's nothing, really," She waved her off. "If it's not comfy, you're more than welcome to the bed."

"No this is fine, really. Thank you."

"You're welcome," she gave her a sad smile. "I'm going to take a quick shower and hop in the bed." She half smiled.

"Okay, goodnight."

"Night."

* * *

 **I'll be posting pictures on Twitter throughout the journey, just like I did with The River. First up, a pick of Poseidon, AKA 'Poussey' the puppy.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

* * *

Callie felt uncomfortable when she first entered Arizona's apartment tonight. When she left the hospital she had every intention of going home, it was just like every other time, but she finally had enough gumption to leave and by the time she was well on her way, something would always click in her head and she would turn right back around and go home. This time though, when she stepped out into the rainy Seattle night, something had changed. Something within her felt different, she couldn't put her finger on it, but something had happened. She finally felt like enough was enough, but that didn't stop her from being scared. Scared for when Mitch realized she wasn't coming back. Did he even care if she was returning?

Scared that he'd find out somehow she had come to Seattle and was staying with Arizona. She didn't know what she'd do if he tried to do something to the blonde. She couldn't imagine causing problems for her, but she was afraid it just might happen, if he found out. It seemed to be a risk the doctor was willing to take though. Callie had a hundred questions running through her mind as she glanced over and saw the blonde lying asleep in her bed. Arizona seemed to know what she was doing, had she done this before? Had she helped other women by bringing them home?

While the brunette was deep in thought, across the room Arizona had woken up with a crack of lightning in the sky and a rumble in her stomach. She was hungry when she left work, but quickly pushed it aside when she found Callie on the street so distraught. She had been trying to fall back asleep because she didn't want to scare or wake up the woman sleeping on her couch by rummaging through her cabinets. She tossed and turned until the blonde knew there was no getting back to sleep until she grabbed a quick bite of food. Sitting up in the bed she saw the shadow of the dark haired woman sitting by her bay window looking out into the street.

"Hey," she whispered as she got up then walked closer to the window.

"Hi," Callie had heard the woman climb out of bed a few moments ago. "I didn't wake you, did I?" She looked over towards her.

"No.. no, you're fine. I couldn't really sleep, too tired I guess," she shrugged, running her fingers through her bed head. "You?"

"I'm tired, but I just can't shut my brain off," she shrugged, looking back outside and watched the rain fall in the Seattle skyline as her mind wondered.

"What are you thinking about?" Arizona asked, keeping a distance from the brunette as she looked outside.

"Everything. Mitch... the kids,'' she whispered.

"Are they okay? Should we go get them?"

"No, no," Callie she insisted. "If I would have taken them I would have been in jail quicker than you can say handcuffs," she shook her head. "They wouldn't want to come with me anyway."

"Oh," the blonde paused. "But are they okay? He wont hurt them, right? We can call the cops if..."

"No, Arizona," She reiterated. "They are fine. He may hurt me sometimes, but he has never touched one of those babies." She said, thankfully. She would probably kill the man if she ever saw him lay a hand on one of those children.

"Okay, I just want to make sure the kids are okay."

"They're well took care of."

"What about you?" Arizona asked, circling her arms around herself. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah... no," she whispered after a beat. "I don't know," she shook her head. "I can't keep from wondering, am I doing the right thing?" She was mainly asking herself out loud.

Was there necessarily a right way of doing this?

"The only wrong thing is staying and being mistreated by someone who doesn't deserve you," Arizona said, seeing the woman's eyes glass over with tears. "You want to talk about it?"

"If I talk about it you'll see what an idiot I have been," She mumbled as she laid her head against the window pane.

"Highly unlikely."

"Why did you bring me here?" She asked, finally looking at the blonde. "To your place?"

Arizona wasn't quite sure how to answer that question because truth was she had no idea why she brought Callie here. She just couldn't stand seeing her so upset on the street all alone. Sighing, the blonde walked back to her bed and grabbed her phone off her nightstand. "What do you eat on your pizza?" She asked, dialing a number.

"What? It's two o'clock in the morning."

"It is, but I came off a long shift three hours ago, I'm starving and I don't feel like cooking anything," she shrugged. "So tell me? Are you a plan cheese girl? Meat? Veggies?"

"I've not had a pizza in three or four years," Callie admitted.

"Okay, well I'll just have to order a little bit of everything," she said with a little smile.

Callie watched as the blonde walked around her apartment, placing her order. This felt strange, but good. There was something about her that made the latina feel safer than she had in a while. Maybe it was her easy going, perky personality or maybe because she just felt free in a sense. She was still plagued with uncertainty, but yet it was still better than worrying about her every move and having to satisfy everyone she was around. It just felt good to do what she wanted for once. If she wanted to sit up all night and eat pizza and talk about her problems, well she was going to do it.

"Beer?" The blonde asked, walking up to Callie and offering her one before sitting on the other side of the window seal. "So, you asked why I brought you here," she said, twisting the top on the bottle and scooting back to lean against the pane.

"I don't want to sound ungrateful..." Callie said, opening her drink. "..because I'm not. But I'm curious.. Have you helped anyone before me?" She asked, never taking her eyes off the amber beer bottle in her hand.

"Yes." Arizona said, taking a drink of her beer. "I have helped some women and children in these types of situations. I don't get it all the time, but I've seen some very bad things, Callie." She looked over to the woman, hoping that she wouldn't go back to her husband. "I've seen things that I wish I didn't have to."

"A lot worse than my situation, huh?" Callie asked when she saw the blondes solemn face.

"Oh yeah."

"Have they been able to leave? To start over?"

"Some have," she nodded. "I helped this one woman, her situation was similar to what I've seen with you. I offered to help her and I called a place and they took her in the same night and now she's turned her life completely around. She has a great place now and is also one of the staff members at Mark and Derek's resort." She said as Callie nodded, taking in everything she was saying in. "I don't want you to think every situation is the same, because they're not. I'll admit, some have refused help of any kind."

"Like me?"

"If you refused help, you wouldn't be sitting here right now."

"Touché." She scoffed. "Have you heard back from anyone that refused help?" The brunette looked over at her.

"I have, but not because they came to me in particular," Arizona hesitated.

"Tell me, please," she asked, wanting to hear more. "I need to hear this, Arizona."

"I'm not wanting to scare you or anything by saying this, but I have also had one come into the ER DOA."

"Wow," Callie whispered, thinking she didn't have it as bad as most it seemed.

"Yeah."

"Can I ask what happened?"

"Uhh..." Arizona picked at her label on the bottle.

"I know, HIPPA violation," she shrugged, knowing she wasn't suppose to talk about her patients.

She trusted Callie enough to know she wouldn't go out talking about it, she didn't know why, but she did. "It was her boyfriend. They had a fight, so she called a friend for a ride, she threw some of her things in a bag and was on her way outside to wait for a ride. Apparently, she had called one of her guy friends and that set him off, so he basically, stabbed her to death because he thought she was cheating on him with the guy. Come to find out the friend was actually just a cousin of hers he had never met," she said, looking up at the woman. "I was the doctor on shift when they brought her in. I have never in my life seen a body so mangled. She was the first one I tried to help and since then I have a very soft place in my heart for abuse victims."

"Understandably," Callie whispered, her voice a little shaken.

"My job is to diagnose them, fix them up if I can and then send them on their way, but I can't help it," she shrugged. "I can't help but feel the need to do more, so I give them direction and I try to get them a safe place to rest their head at night," she whispered. "But I've never done this, brought someone to my home," she said, looking out the window.

"Why did you bring me home with you?" She shyly asked.

Hearing the question, she took a long drawl off her beer. "I have no idea," Arizona sighed. "There's something about you. I want to help you. You don't deserve a life like that, Callie, you deserve more?" She said as the woman became silent again. "I shouldn't do this..." She said, looking up at the woman. "I want you to stay here. If you want to of course."

"You'd let me stay with you? I'm a complete stranger." The brunette asked just as thunder and lightening made their presence known.

"Not true. We've been friends for a month now if you don't recall," she chuckled.

"You think a ten minute meeting makes us friends?" She asked as she watched the blondes hair fall in Arizona's face when she bowed her head.

"It does in my book."

"I don't know how good of a friend I can be, I've not had many recently." Callie admitted.

"Well you have one now." She stood up when she saw a car stop outside by the building.

"Who's that?" The woman asked nervously. She knew it was far fetched, but she couldn't help but think Mitch was just waiting on the perfect moment to make his presence known, even though she knew he had no clue as to where she currently is.

"It's okay," Arizona said as placed her hand on the woman's leg, not wanting Callie to freak out and think was her husband. She knew the Latina would be on edge for a while. "It's the pizza guy," she said, walking over to the counter to grab her wallet. "Grab a few plates out of the cabinet up there," she said pointing above the sink. "I'll go pay for the pizza and then we'll talk some more. Okay?"

"Okay," she nodded and stood to go get some plates. She had to admit, talking to Arizona felt good. Hearing the blonde talk about others in her situation was making her want this so much more. She didn't want to be her husbands victim anymore, so maybe staying with Arizona wasn't a bad idea at the moment. "Two pizza's?" She questioned, sitting the plates down on the counter when the woman walked into the area.

"Umm.. Yep," the blonde smiled, seeing the brunette's face scrunch in pain. "You okay?"

"Yeah. Just hurting a little," Callie said as she placed her hand on her shoulder.

"Here," she said, plundering through her cabinet. "Take this," she handed her some Tylenol. "That should help."

"Thanks."

"You want to talk about what happened tonight?"

Callie hesitated before answering. "No," she was just too exhausted to talk about it right now. "I just want to forget about it for tonight."

"Okay," Arizona said, thinking of how to veer the topic elsewhere. "So, I've got a variety of food. Half plain cheese, half veggies. And the other is half meat lovers and half pepperoni, so take your pick," she said, grabbing a slice of the meat pizza and taking a bite. "Oh god, still hot," she spit it out and took a long drink of her beer.

"Maybe you'll remember that, the next time we have pizza," Callie couldn't help but laugh when she grabbed a slice of the same pizza. She was thankful that the blonde didn't push her to talk about her situation any further.

"So you're staying?" Arizona asked, blowing on her slice before taking a small bite.

"For now. At least until I figure out what I want. If you don't mind?"

"Of course not. I wouldn't have offered if I did. I think we could be good friends," she smiled, throwing another slice of pizza on her plate before walking over to the couch and shooing the puppy off away with her foot before plopping down. "Poussey, down,' she said when he tried to jump up to sit with her.

"His name is Poseidon," she insisted when she walked closer to the seating area.

"And Poussey is a nickname for Poseidon." She chuckled.

"It's not," Callie rolled her eyes at the blonde as they both took a bite of their late night dinner.

"It is now," she shrugged.

"Okay, back to the conversation. I'll stay, but only on a few conditions." She looked around the darkly light room.

"Umm.. you make it sound like I'm the one that's asking to stay?" She laughed. "What's your conditions?" Arizona asked, sitting her plate down on her lap.

"Sorry," Callie said, joining her on the couch. "You don't treat me as a guest. I have absolutely nothing right now, so while I try to get myself together I'll help out around here. I can cook, clean and things like that."

"You really don't have to cook for me."

"Well I don't just want to crash on your couch and sit here all day," she said, pulling a piece of pepperoni off her pizza and eating it.

"We'll play it by ear. See how things go. But I must warn you, I've never lived with anyone besides my parents and brother, so.." the blonde said, taking a drink of her beer. "You'll just have to bear with me for a while so I can adjust."

"That's fine," she nodded, still picking at her food. She hadn't felt this comfortable just talking to someone in a very long time. "I don't want to intrude on anything, so if you want to have someone over, just say the word and I'll make myself scarce."

Arizona hadn't thought about that, but it wasn't like she was bringing someone home every time she turned around unlike what her friends thought. "It's fine. I'm in a little bit of a dry spell," she lied, not wanting the woman to worry about the little stuff right now. "You can stay here until you figure everything out and get a job or whatever it is that you want to do."

"Thanks."

"You uhh.." she hesitated before asking the question.

Callie could tell she was holding back on something. "Go ahead, ask."

Taking a bit of her pizza first, she gave herself a minute to think of a better way to broach the subject. "Are you sure this is what you want? I know after coming from a trauma you can be really pissed off and fed up, but after the smoke clears some people go back."

The brunette brought her legs up and sat Indian style on the sofa before sitting her plate down on her lap. "I have to leave. This is the furthest I've come. I'm scared to move on, I even keep asking myself if I can. I used to be a strong person mentally and physically. I guess we're about to see if that person is still inside somewhere or if she left a long time ago."

"I think she's in there," Arizona whispered, wiping the sweat that formed off her bottle. "I think she's right at the surface, just waiting to be set free."

"You think so?"

"Yeah, I do."

"Well for now, all I know to do it take it one day at a time and go from there."

"Are you going to call him? Talk to him and let him know you're done?" Arizona asked.

"Umm... not for a while. I need to let things cool down for a few days I think. He leaves for New York in two weeks, he's suppose to work there for about a week or so. I'm wondering if I should try to go home and get some things during that time. At least some of my clothes and personal things."

"Do you think that's safe?"

"If he's out of town, I think I'll be okay." Callie nodded her head. "He has the staff so far up his ass, he'll know I'm there before I leave the property though."

"I can come with you, if you want? And we could bring some of my friends with us, Owen or Alex."

"I think I need to go on my own." She couldn't fathom what her husband would do if he fount her in the home much less other people.

"Okay, " Arizona agreed, but she couldn't stand the thought of the brunette going back there alone even if the man was across the country.

"You can just be here waiting for me when I get back. I'm sure I'll need a friend."

"I can do that. Whatever you need, I'm here."

"Thank you, Arizona. That means a lot."

"You're welcome. That's what friends are for right?" She shrugged.

"I hope one day I can be as good of a friend to you as you are to me right now."

"You wanna know what a good friend would do?"

"What's that?" Callie asked, finishing her pizza.

"A good friend would take me out for drinks once she gets on her feet."

"I can do that," she laughed. "It'll be the least I can do."

"Awesome, " Arizona smiled, eating the last bit of her food.

"I think I'm going to try to get some rest now, if you don't care," Callie stood from the couch and took their plates to the sink. "Talking with you helped clear my mind a little tonight. I think I can get some sleep now."

"Good," Arizona said, standing up too. She didn't know why, but she was feeling shy all of a sudden. "I think I can fall back to sleep now too," following the Latina into the kitchen to put the pizza in the fridge. "Breakfast will be cold pizza," she grinned.

"I'm going to use the restroom real quick," she pointed to the room by the woman's bed. "Then I'll be out of your way."

"That's fine, Callie," Arizona waved her off. "Remember, you're not a guest anymore, so don't act like one."

"Yeah," she smiled before walking off.

"You can take a shower or have a bath if you want." She shrugged.

"I'm afraid that would only wake me up right now, maybe tomorrow though."

"Sure," the blonde said as Callie went into the bathroom. Walking over, she turned the TV on low, just to be able to hear the noise and drown out her thoughts so she could get some rest tonight before she walked over to her bed and laid down. "I am used to some background noise," she said, seeing Callie walk out of the bathroom. "So I turned on the TV, If you can't sleep with it on you can turn it off."

"No that's fine. It'll help me also." She said, picking up the dog that was pawing to get up on the bed with the blonde.

"Goodnight, Arizona," she said, watching the women bury herself into her bed.

"Goodnight, Callie."


	6. Chapter 6

**Very valid concerns about the kids, but maybe we** **shouldn't be so quick to judge Callie. We don't know what she's been through yet.**

 **Questions will get answered slowly. Callie's just not going to open up all at once so soon. Most questions will be answered by the end of chapter 11. I know it feels like a long time, but it's not, I promise.**

* * *

 **Chapter 6**

* * *

The next morning both women slept longer than they normally did. After getting up and eating some cold pizza, Arizona suggested that she go to the store and do some errands she needed to get done if she was going to have a live in. The laundry was definitely a must after seeing she nor Callie had clean clothes at the moment. Being an ER doctor and working long shifts meant most days all she just felt like doing was coming home and crashing or going to Betty's for a quick drink instead of chores. They were always pushed back to the last minute.

After arguing with Callie about groceries the whole time they ate lunch, or in their case breakfast, the blonde finally headed out to do some shopping. Callie insisted that the blonde didn't have to go out of her way to make her feel at home, but Arizona finally got her to tell her what kind of foods she liked to eat.

Both agreed it was best to keep the brunettes whereabouts on the down low, so she stayed in Arizona's apartment while the blonde went shopping. On her way to the grocery story she swung by the hospital, managing to avoid all of her friends and coworkers as she snuck in the lounge and grabbed Callie a few extra pair of scrubs to wear until she was able to go back to her place to get some things. Stopping by the laundry mat, she threw her clothes and the pair of scrubs Callie wore home from the hospital into the washer before jumping in her old ford truck and heading to the pet store right down the street.

She couldn't believe she was shopping for pet supplies when she had always swore she'd never own an animal. She thought pets were filthy and should be kept outside and not inside, but when Callie looked at her with those sad brown eyes she couldn't tell the brunette 'no.' The Latina sure had a way of making her do anything she wanted and Arizona was silently cursing herself. After getting a dog bed, bowls, food, toys, collar and a leash along with a few puppy pads for training, she left the store grumbling because she had just dropped over a hundred bucks on a stinking animal. But the time she had finished at the pet store, her clothes were ready to be thrown into the dryer so she swung back by the mat and did so before running to the grocery store.

"Callie?" She called out downstairs after coming back home from her errands. "Can you help me carry this stuff up?" She asked, walking back outside to retrieve more bags of groceries out of the bed of her truck.

Callie peeled herself off the couch when she heard the blonde downstairs yelling for her help. She didn't want to get up much less help, but it was only the right thing to do. Now that she had been left to her thoughts alone all she wanted to do was lay down and cry. She didn't want to cry because she missed her husband. No, he was the furthest person from her mind. What she missed was the life she used to lead. Her old friends and her family. Man did she miss her parents and her sister. It had been close to four years since she had any kind of communication with her parents until one day they finally stopped calling. She couldn't blame them though, she would have stopped trying after a while too.

"Hey," Arizona said, sitting a few bags down near the steps when the brunette met her there. "You okay? Something wrong? Is it your shoulder?" She asked when she saw the look on the brunette's face.

"No," Callie shook her head. "It's nothing." She wiped her nose on her arm before bending down to pick up a few bags with her good hand.

"Hey," she grabbed her wrist, stopping her from picking anything else up. "What's wrong?" She asked softly.

Shaking her head Callie tried to keep herself together, but she was failing miserably. "You left and I was thinking about what I should do. How should I move on?" She sniffed. "I've fucked my life up so bad, Arizona," she said as tears pricked her eyes. "I've lost everything over the past few years. I used to have friends. Great friends. A family. A family that would bend over backwards for me. And I pushed them all away. I pushed every last person in my life away because of him. And now I have nobody," she cried as the dam burst.

"That's not true, Callie," Arizona shook her head. "You have me. I'm your friend," she reached over and rubbed the brunettes good shoulder. "And you met some of my other friends at the resort. Once you're ready to start going out, we'll all hang out together. You'll love them." She insisted.

"I push everyone away. I already tried to push you away last night when I left the hospital," she said, wiping her eyes. "He's destroyed me." She said as her voice broke.

"You're not a hopeless cause Callie," Arizona sadly said as she watched the woman break down. There was something about Callie that was breaking her heart right now. "You're strong," she said, stepping closer to the woman.

"I'm not. I don't know if I can do this," she cried.

Arizona didn't know what to do besides hugging the woman while she cried. She knew that there was nothing she could say that could get through to the woman, so for now she would leand her a shoulder to cry on. "It's okay, Callie," she said, hugging the woman as she leaned into her arms and cried. "You'll get through this. Even if it feels like you have nobody, know that you have me," she whispered as she tried to sooth the distraught woman. "It'll be okay, I promise," she said as she kept rubbing her hand down the Latina's head of hair. "Everything will work out for the best. It will."

"I miss my parents," she sniffed, pulling back from the embrace.

"Why don't you call them?" She whispered, rubbing the woman's arm, trying to calm her down "I'm sure they'd be happy to hear from you."

"I can't. I don't want them to see me like this," The brunette said, wiping her face off with her shirt. "I'm too ashamed."

"They're your parents though, I'm sure the only thing they'll care about is if you're safe and okay. Which you are. You're going to be fine."

"I'm just not ready yet. I want to have a better head for when I call them," she shook her head and dried her eyes. "It's all too fresh right now."

"Okay," The blonde said, not pushing the subject.

"I'm sorry," the brunette said, when she noticed her tears on the blondes gray shirt.

"It's okay," she shrugged. "I'm always here for you. And if that means getting your snot on my shoulder then so be it, but just remember. Pay backs are rough," she winked, causing Callie to half smile at her. "Why don't you go on upstairs and I'll carry the groceries in and put them up and after that I'll show you what I bought for Poussey."

"His name is Poseidon," Callie huffed, knowing that she was never going to get Arizona to call him by his real name.

"Whatever you say, Callie," she grinned up at the woman.

"Hand me those," she said, taking a few bags from the blonde and turning around to ascend up the stairs to the apartment.

"His name is Poussey," the blonde whispered under her breath.

"What was that?" She questioned, turning back to the blonde and raising an eyebrow.

"I said I'll bring the groceries in and you can put them up," Arizona said, picking some more bags off the ground and following the brunette upstairs.

"I bet that's what you said," she chuckled, loving how Arizona could get her mind off the heavy things. "Get used to his name," she said, setting the bags on the counter.

"If I have to take him in and give him a home, I should be able to name him," Arizona pouted.

"But I'm his mama." Callie said, opening the bag of groceries.

"Well, what am I?" Arizona asked, putting her bags on the counter, too.

"You're his annoying aunt." She stated plainly.

"No..." She said turning and running back downstairs and getting some of the dogs items out of the truck that she bought for him. "I want to be his mom too." She said, walking back up the steps.

"You can be his sister." Callie teased as she began putting up the groceries.

"No," Arizona huffed, setting the dog food by the banister before getting the bed and the other items.

"Hey," the brunette said, after she came back up from her last trip. "You didn't want him anyway. You took us in out of pity."

"No," she pointed out. "I took him in out of pity." She glared at the dog that was sniffing around the items she sat down.

"You took him in because he stole your heart," Callie laughed while she looked for places to store the items.

"Just keep telling yourself that sweetheart," she said, walking into the kitchen to finish helping put the groceries up before showing the brunette the other items she purchased. "You okay?" She asked when she had seen Callie frozen in her spot.

"Can you.." She sighed. "I know you didn't mean anything by it, but can you not call me that," she whispered. "He called me that a lot in public and I just.." She shook a memory out of her head.

"I'm sorry. I was just kidding." Arizona watched as the Latina's shoulders slumped.

"I know. It's just going to take me a while to adjust. Some words really irk me right now and his little pet names are one of them."

"Can I ask you something?" Arizona asked when she opened the fridge to put the milk and orange juice up.

"What?" Callie asked, going back to putting the items in the cabinet.

"Do you miss your kids?" She asked, figuring that would be a sore subject for her right now, but she couldn't help but wonder. If it was her, she would be fighting to see them right now.

Callie wasn't expecting that question, and to be honest she didn't know how to answer it. "I uhh.." she said, putting the box of cereal in the cabinet. "I'm not ready to talk about that," she whispered. "Not yet," no one on the outside knew their situation and she wasn't quiet ready to talk about it.

"Oh, okay." The doctor nodded, not pressing further.

"I'm sorry.. There's just so much and I just really need to process how I'm feeling before I really start opening up."

"It's okay, I understand," she said, shutting the fridge. "Have you thought about talking to someone?"

"You mean a therapist?" Callie asked, turning around and leaning against the kitchen sink.

"Yeah," The blonde said as she walked back to the counter beside the brunette.

"I've been seeing one for a while, but she doesn't really know anything personal."

"Why do you go then?"

"Mitch. He thinks everyone should go," she scoffed. "Don't ask me why," she shrugged. "He says he's able to get a lot of stress off his shoulders, but uhh..." She said, taking the grocery tote and folding it up.

"But what?" Arizona asked, leaning her head down to catch the Latina's eye.

"I think his stress reliever was a real quick fuck in her office," she bowed her head.

"Oh no. He seemed so..." She paused. "In love with you, and you him."

"Ha," Callie scoffed. "Love is the last thing he has for me," she shook her head. "I'm nothing but a piece of arm candy for public show and a fuck when he feels up for it."

"Don't say that, Callie," Arizona shook her head, she couldn't stand to hear that she thought that about herself even if it was the facts.

"That's what I was," she whispered.

"Why did you marry him?" She asked, wanting to comfort the woman, but knew Callie didn't need her touching her right now.

"He wasn't like that at first. We were really in love or at least I thought we were. I loved him,"she shrugged. "I would like to think he loved me once."

"What happened?" Arizona asked, leaning up against the counter as she listened to the brunette talk. If Callie was willing to tell little snippets, she was all ears. She knew it would help her to talk about it in the long run.

"I really don't know any certain thing that happened," she shrugged. "It was just after time he started changing. He'd come home aggravated with work, so he'd take it out on me. At first he was just grouchy but then it became more."

Arizona listened as Callie talked about her marriage, but soon the brunette became quiet again, so she knew it was time to veer the subject. "Let's go show Poussey his toys, shall we?"

Callie couldn't help but roll her eyes and laugh at the blonde. She had a feeling she was really going to like it here, but then again anything was better than where she had been. "Didn't you take some laundry to do?"

"Oh yeah, I forgot it in my truck." She said walking over to the other bags.

"You have a truck?" Callie asked, shocked. Arizona didn't seem like a truck kinda girl, but maybe after thinking about it, she was.

"Yep. She's an oldie but a goodie," she laughed. "I'll run down and get it, you probably want to take a shower, huh?"

"I'll get it," she waved her off. "I told you, I want to help out."

"The bag's heavy and you only have one arm at the moment," Arizona said, throwing the Pet Smart bags on the couch as the dog had finally sniffed out the bag of dog food and was now trying to scratch at the bag.

"I got this," Callie said, flexing her bicep muscle at the blonde.

Arizona's eyes widened when she realized how buff the brunettes arms were. It was the first time she had really paid attention to them. "Damn." She whispered to herself thinking that was hot.

Chuckling. "We have a gym in our house, so I took a lot of my anger and frustration out on a punch bag. Plus it helped me fight back against him when he wanted to show his authority over me."

"Did it help?" She asked.

"For the most part. I wouldn't hit him like he did me though. I have a problem with treating people the way I want to be treated," she shrugged. "So I couldn't bring myself to hurt him. I came close a few times, but I just couldn't do it."

The blonde didn't know what to say at the brunettes admissions. She thought Callie needed to talk to someone, but as the time passed and they got to know each other more, she seemed to be opening up. Albeit a little at a time, but it was enough for now. "Go get our laundry so you can show your little guy his toys."

"I'll be right back," she chuckled. Talking to Arizona seemed so easy and she couldn't be more thankful for her new friend right now.

* * *

 **This is mainly a filler chapter. They're getting acquainted with each other. Chapter 7 really starts to pick up.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

* * *

Two weeks had passed since Callie had come to stay with Arizona. She had spent fourteen days lying on the couch trying to get peace of mind. The first three days she was there, the blonde was off from work so all they really did was laze around her apartment, watched TV and napped. When Arizona went back to work all the brunette did was try to sleep. There was a few times that she had dinner made for the blonde when she returned from work, but Arizona insisted she didn't have to do that.

Callie still hadn't talked about her life much. A few times she had talked about Mitch and their relationship, but she really hadn't let out any surprising details. Arizona tried to get her to call and talk to the kids, but the Latina refused. That's when Arizona knew there had to be something major there for the brunette to be so resistant.

One thing she was thankful for, was that Arizona didn't really ask her questions about the night she showed up at the ER. The blonde just gave her some space to process all of her thoughts and feelings and Callie was more open to talk to her about things because she didn't press her. The generous woman did however ask questions when the brunette talked about her life, but right now she wasn't ready to give up a lot of information. She didn't want to be seen as a complete idiot at the moment because that is exactly how she saw herself right now, but today was the day. She had been longing for this day for some long, this was the day she was going to take her life back and start living again. She was going to go to her old home she shared with her husband and kids and grab her things, hopefully going unnoticed the whole time. That was, if she could pull herself off the couch.

It wasn't that she was as depressed about her life today as she had been the past few weeks. No, now she was glued to the stupid TV thanks to the blonde. When Arizona would come home from work she would want to relax in front of the television and catch up on her crappy reality shows she had missed during the week. Of course, Callie would sit with her and watch because let's face it, in her old life TV wasn't a huge staple especially reality TV. But right now she was addicted, she couldn't get enough, and to beat it all she was addicted to one show in particular about a group of wrestling divas with their own reality show. She had been watching the first two seasons thanks to Arizona's DVR and now she was on the last show and she was biting her nails thinking the Bella's wouldn't renew their contract with the wrestling company.

Grumbling when the show went off, she saw it was just after six in the evening. She needed to get moving and take a shower before she left, but she wanted to make Arizona something to eat and have it ready for her when she came home later that night. The blonde insisted for her not to do it, but Callie thought it was the least she could do for her right now.

After eating a quick bite of dinner, she took a nice hot shower to get her adrenaline pumping before she got ready for the drive to Portland. She was thankful that Arizona had been gracious enough to let her use her truck for the drive so she didn't have to pay for a cab there and back. Her sole mission tonight was to run in the house, unscathed, and grab her purse and a few clothes. Just enough stuff to get her by until she was able to get a job.

Turning the lights off, she pulled up to the gate of their estate, grabbed the flashlight she had beside her in the seat, then jumped out of the truck and walked a few yards into the woods to retrieve a key she had placed under a rock months back, just in case something like this ever happened. The darker it was at night, the better chance she had of making it into the house unnoticed. By now the servants were off work and only the nannies would be around. Yes, nannies. They were always around. The brunette rolled her eyes at the thought as she found the keys she had hidden and slowly made her way to the gate. If she did this just right Mitch should be lounging around some hotel bar in New York right now, so she only had to be worried about being caught by one of the women.

She was going in blind right now. She hadn't heard from her husband, so she didn't know if he was angry, looking for her or if he even cared. For all she knew, he could have packed her things and threw them out the front door.

Maybe Arizona was right and should have brought her and a few of her guy friends to help get her things, but she knew it could cause more trouble if something went wrong. So waiting for her husband to go out of town was her best option at the moment, she didn't want confrontation. Knowing if Mitch were to ever find out who they were he'd try to destroy them or their career. He always got a big kick of wielding his power over people and she couldn't risk that with them.

Saying a silent prayer, she unlocked the gate manually so it didn't buzz inside the house and snuck onto the property leaving the truck out by the gate so no one would hear or see her driving up.

* * *

Back in Seattle, Arizona was just coming off her eighteen hour shift and wanted to do nothing more but get some sleep until Callie got back. She had been worried about the brunette all day, knowing she was going back to Portland to get her belongings and she really had wanted to accompany her, but the Latina insisted she needed to do this alone which Arizona thought was completely preposterous.

During the past few weeks, she and Callie had became kinda close, they were slowly starting to become real friends, in her opinion. Of course she told the brunette from the beginning they were already friends, the truth was they were just two complete strangers, but now she would say Callie was right up there with her other friends. Granted they didn't really do anything besides laze about at her apartment, it was nice not being alone all the time.

"Come on Rizo," Teddy said jumping on her friends back. "You're coming with us."

"Get your ass off me Theodora," she grumbled, grabbing the woman's legs to steady her so they didn't fall.

"Mushhhh," she reached down and smacked the blonde on her behind. "Take me to Betty's. I need a beer."

"She's not your lackey, Altman," April slapped her on the ass as she walked passed them. "Please Rizo? You have to come. You've basically abandoned us lately," she said turning around and walking backwards as she faced the two other women. "That's not like you, you never turn down a trip to the bar."

"I can't, I have to get home," she shook her head and dropped Teddy off her back as they walked down the street.

"Awe come on Arizona. You've ditched us several times lately. What's up with you?" Teddy asked as she walked up beside April and winked at the red head. She knew the blonde had been up to something and they were going to get it out of her tonight one way or another, even if that meant buying her drinks until she spilled the details.

"I can't guys, I'm sorry. I have to get home," she turned down the corner where her firehouse was located. She had promised Callie she would be there when she got home, so she was going to do just that.

"Nope," April looped her left arm in the blondes right as Teddy did the same with her left. "We're drinking tonight. Everyone else is there waiting and you're coming. It's not the same without you."

"Seriously guys," Arizona tried to stop. "I have somewhere else to be."

"Bullshit, you just said you wanted to go home. And you can, after we have a few drinks," Teddy said, walking down the street to Betty's. It was the local bar they all gathered at after a hard days work and it just so happened to be Arizona's grandmothers establishment.

Walking downstairs to the bar, Arizona saw all her friends in the back. She wasn't really in the mood to drink, not with worrying about Callie. The blonde was afraid that something bad would happen to the brunette and was now wishing she would have gave her her phone to take with her on the trip. Looking at the time on her device, she saw that Callie would probably just be getting to leave Portland right now.

* * *

Callie had managed to sneak into the house unscathed. It was late enough that the kids were already in bed so she knew there was no way one of them could point her out.

Creeping by the kitchen, she heard someone in there scrounging around in the cabinets. Praying that it was just one of the Nannies, she made her way up to the master bedroom she once shared with her husband. Right now, she wished she had let Arizona come with her, there was something about the blonde that gave her the confidence she needed. Creeping down the long hallway, she entered her bedroom only to see her husbands shadow coming from the ensuite bathroom. "Fuck What's he doing here?" She panicked, freezing in her spot, until she heard him walking out of the bathroom.

Bolting out the front door of her old home, Callie hightailed it down to the truck by the gate without any of her belongings except her wallet she saw on the dresser. Mitch had thought he caught a glimpse of his wife in the mirror, he couldn't be sure because as he turned around she was gone, but the door of the bedroom was slightly swinging.

"Callieeeee," he rushed down the steps and out the house, looking around the yard for the woman. "I know it's you. I knew you couldn't stay gone long," he growled. "Where the fuck are you, you bitch," he walked down the few steps of his house, looking for the brunette. "Where the fuck have you been?" He said, kicking some flowers that were growing by the sidewalk.

"Come on out darling," he yelled, changing his tone after looking around a few minutes for her. "I'm not mad. I promise. The kids miss you. Where have you been?" He asked, ducking around a tree to see if she was hiding behind the bushes. "I miss you sweetheart, please, come home baby," he looked all around the yard for her.

The whole time Mitch was looking for his wife, Callie had hid behind a tree near the fence. There was no way the man could see her in the darkness but she didn't want to get into the truck until he was back in the house. She didn't want him to know she had any means of transportation to get around. "If you're here I'll find you, you piece of shit," she heard him yell.

"I swear to god if I find out where you're staying I will burn the mother fucker to the ground with you in it. Do you hear me?"

* * *

"Rizoooo." Meredith jumped up from her seat to greet her friend.

"Merrrr." She laughed and hugged the dirty blonde.

"Where the hell have you been?" She smacked her after pulling back from the hug.

"Ow..." She said, rubbing her arm. "Working and sleeping. I see what you and Cristina have been into," she noticed the many shot glasses that were sitting around the table top.

"Hey, we worked hard today. We deserve this, " Cristina pipped in as she took her last shot.

"You two are the only people I know that would hang out at work.. after work." She laughed.

"Hey, do you know how hard it is to refrain from alcohol when you serve it all day?"

"I don't want to imagine, Yang." Arizona said seeing Teddy and April walking to the table with their drinks. "Where's my booze?" She asked the two who were sipping on their cocktails.

"Still in the bottle I guess," Teddy shrugged and took a seat next to Owen as April sat next to her.

"Grab a seat, I'll get you something," Meredith said, kicking out a chair for her.

"No, I can't stay long. I only have time for a drink or two," she said, sticking her phone in her back pocket. "Plus, I need to talk to my Nanny, I'll be back." Turning, she walked over to the bar where Betty was leaning against the counter watching the man on stage sing a song. "Ugh." The blonde rolled her eyes when she plopped down on the seat in front of the older woman. She hated coming to the bar on Karaoke night.

"Hey, Nan," she sighed.

"Hey, Arizona." Betty said, never taking her eyes off the young man trying to woo the crowd.

"Is he any good?" She asked, turning around and watching the man for several seconds. "Nah..." She laughed as people danced and stood near the stage and cheered him on.

"I..." Betty shook her head. "I'm sitting here studying... how the hell has he not been booed off stage yet? Those crazies are cheering him. I feel like I should go up there and take that guitar out of his hands and smash it on his head to put him and us all out of our misery."

"Nanny," Arizona giggled. This is why she loved this woman so. No matter what mood she was in the woman always seemed to make her laugh.

"Beer?" She asked, finally looking at the woman in front of her.

"Yeah, I'll take one," the blonde said, reaching over the bar and grabbing the older woman's pack of cigarettes she had stashed under the counter while she waited on her drink. Arizona didn't smoke often, but when she did it was always when she was nervous or frustrated.

"You know, you really shouldn't smoke." Betty said, sliding the beer bottle down to her.

Arizona was used to this. She'd order a beer and the older woman always slid it down the counter to her like they've practiced it for years. "You really shouldn't either." She said, lighting the stick and inhaling the smoke before throwing the pack back behind the bar again.

"Got me there," she said, clinking her beer bottle with the blondes as they both took a drink. "What's going on with you?"

"Nothing."

"Mmhmm.." She watched the blondes movements. She was one who could spot if something was eating at someone or not.

"Seriously," Arizona shrugged.

"Where have you been. It's unlike you to go missing for more than two or three days?"

"Honestly? I've just been at home. It's been nice actually. Who knew I would enjoy not showering and lounging in front of the TV all day?" The doctor said, taking a drink of her beer.

"I wish I knew how that felt at the moment."

"Well you could go upstairs instead of hanging around here all the time." She took a drawl off her cancer stick. "You have great help. You don't need to be here twenty-four seven, Nan. It's got to be exhausting."

"Yeah, Thing one and Thing two," Betty said, passing the blonde the ashtray before pointing towards Meredith and Cristina. "Real great help." She rolled her eyes. "Any of my dead husbands are better help than those two half the time. Ones always a sarcastic asshole and the other is claiming she's dark and twisty. Twisty hell. They're the fucking twisted sisters."

"But they're good help," Arizona laughed. She knew how her friends could be, but they were hard workers when someone could get them to work.

"If I catch that damn Korean nipping at the Patron again I'm going to nip her ass."

"You know. You should follow by example, Nan." Arizona eyed the woman who was drinking while she was working.

"Nobody asked your smart ass anything," she said, trying to knock the drink out of the blondes hand.

"Hey now," Arizona moved it away.

"What are you doing here instead of getting sloshed with your so called friends?"

"I was just wanting to talk to you," Arizona shrugged.

"About?"

"I have a friend, and she needs a job."

"She, huh?"

"Yes, she." She rolled her eyes. "And it's nothing like that Nanny," she said, seeing her Nanny squint her eyes at her. "It's not. I promise."

"Is she hot?"

"Well.." Arizona thought about it. "Yeah. I guess." She shrugged. "I've not really thought of her in that way."

"When have you not thought of a woman in that way?"

"I really haven't," she protested. "Okay... That's a lie. There was one time when we first met. But not since then." She thought back. "Okay, That's a lie too. When she was talking about her workout routine and she flex her muscles. That kinda turned me on, but that's it. I promise."

"You sure?"

"Yes. I'm sure. She's a brunette. You know how I feel about them."

"Ahh... yes. Avoid at all cost."

"Exactly." Arizona said, putting out her cigarette. "Can you help her?"

"Well.. I've got a full staff right now." Betty looked around at her employees.

"Please Betty? She really needs this. She's trying to start her life over and I would very much appreciate it if you'd help her."

"What's in it for me?"

"A good hire."

"I don't know. The last time you told me that... Well." She pointed towards her group of friends. "Need I say more."

"Come on, Nan." She would come out and beg if she had too.

"What's her story?"

"It's.." The blonde paused. "It's complicated right now. But I promise I'll tell you soon. Hopefully."

"Hopefully?"

"Yeah." She sighed. "She had to go out of town and I'm afraid something might happen to her before she gets back."

"I'm going to need a better explanation than that."

"I can't, Nanny. I really can't. Not until she says it's okay to talk about it. Hopefully that'll be after tonight."

"I'll think about it , but I want to meet this one before I agree to hire her."

"Deal," she clinked their bottles together agian. She was excited and couldn't wait to tell Callie that she had found her a job. She sat there with the older woman awhile before she felt someone sit down beside her. "Good lord," she sighed.

"Who is she?"

"What?" Arizona turned towards her.

"Who is she?" She asked again.

"Oh god," she slung her head back on her shoulders and groaned. She did not want to do this right now with Teddy.

"I'll leave you two at it," Betty winked at the blonde.

"She must be pretty good for you to let her stay over. You never keep a one night stand for longer than thirty seconds after sex."

"Oh good lord, Teddy, please shut up."

"Why are you hiding it?" The surgeon questioned. She knew something was up with her blonde friend, she just couldn't quiet figure it out.

"I'm not hiding anything. Jesus, Altman." Arizona leaned over and grabbed another cigarette. If she was going to be interrogated right now, the least she could do was enjoy a little smoke.

"Something's up," she said, taking a drink of her Amber liquid. "You can't hide it from me. You aren't a homebody. And you're trying to make me believe you are all of the sudden."

"People change," she shrugged.

"You don't."

"Fuck you," the blonde rolled her eyes. Why did everyone always seem so interested in her personal life. If she was taking a girl home they had something to say about it and if she decided not to go out drinking they had something to say. Damn, this was getting exhausting.

"Ohh is this serious?" April sat down on the other side of the blonde. She had walked up behind them halfway through the conversation and was listening. "Come on, Riz, out with it already."

"Is she really that good?" Teddy asked.

Arizona chose to ignore them as she sipped on her drink and puffed her stick as the two babbled away. Reaching over behind the bar, she grabbed her own personal stash that her Nanny always kept in the corner for her and took a few large gulps of the whiskey. She needed something stronger than a beer or she wouldn't be able to handle them much longer.

"Ohh. She's pulling out the big guns. This is serious," Teddy motioned for another drink. "So, I recall she," she said looking at the blonde. "Has made excuses to not hang out every night for the past two weeks."

"Oh.. and I can report she's been seen shopping at the local grocer and buying... actual food," April chirped.

"Oh my god, seriously, April? You too?" Arizona couldn't believe that the red head was starting on her too. Kepner was usually the only friend that never judged her, or that was until now.

"I'm just saying what I saw."

"Since when is it a crime to buy food?"

"Since you don't cook," Teddy laughed.

"I cook." The blonde protested.

"No, you don't." the darker blonde knowingly smiled at her friend. "Your fridge consists of whatever the local gas station is carrying. Booze, chips, snack cakes."

"Yeah. Not fruits and vegetables, milk and juice."

"Oh my god. Seriously? I'm tired of that food. I want an actual meal sometimes," she rolled her eyes. "And what the hell April? You're spying on me?"

"No. No. It was just hard to not notice. Riz." April grabbed her upper arm. "You," she stressed. "Were grocery shopping."

"Wow you guys. Wow."

"Face it. You have a secret lover." Teddy declared her suspicions.

"I be damned. You guessed it." Arizona said. "I'm having a love affair with the fresh produce deliverer," She rolled her eyes.

"I knew it." She slammed the palm of her hand on the table.

"I'm being sarcastic, Altman." She took a few more drinks of her bourbon. Looking at the two sets of eyes on her she decided to have one more long chug of the alcohol.

"Sure you are," she couldn't believe her friends were on to her. But Callie wasn't a secret lover or a lover period.

"I'll prove it to you two assholes." She said, slamming the bottle down on the counter after the alcohol was starting to take affect on her. Looking around, she decided to walk to the dance floor where there was a group of women gathered.

"You believe her?" Teddy asked as she watched her friend whisper into some blondes ear.

"Hell no," April watched as Arizona pulled the woman off the dance floor and out of the building. "Something's up," she tried to think back to when she noticed the woman's change in demeanor.

* * *

Over three hours after arriving at her old house, Callie was finally pulling down the street where Arizona's apartment was. She had made it home a lot sooner than she had planned, but at least she was home. Home. She wasn't really home. She didn't know where her home was anymore. Could she call Arizona's apartment her home?

Walking upstairs, she heard a low moan. Noticing all the lights were off, she flipped the switch on near the staircase of the apartment and turned towards the noise in the room.

"What the..."

"Oh god. Oh god," Callie's eyes widened when she saw Arizona's head pop up from the head of the bed while another woman flung herself to the mattress as she tried to cover herself up with the sheet that was hanging off the mattress. "I'm so sorry," Callie's eyes went wide. "So sorry," quickly turning, she ran back down the steps of the building before darting outside into the streets.

* * *

 **What did she just walk in on? :|**

 **Remember, as of right now they're friends and roommates. Nothing more.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Ta-da... Another update because it was** **rough leaving you guys hanging.**

 **In this chapter Callie breifly talks about an abusive situation as she also does in the upcoming chapters. I will try my best to warn you when these situations occur.**

 **To the guest who asked if I had more stories than the three stories posted, sorry, but I do not.**

* * *

 **Chapter 8**

* * *

When the light came on, Arizona pulled her face away from the woman hovering over her. "Callie?" She called after her. "Shit," sighing, she leaned back on her pillow when the door closed. She couldn't believe she had let sex deter her worry about the woman's whereabouts. "Damn it."

"Who the fuck was that?" The woman looked back down at the blonde before trying to kiss down her neck.

"Get off," she said, pushing the blonde off her. "You need to go."

"We just got started. We can't quit now."

"Yes I can. Now get out."

"What the fuck. You pursued me and when it starts going somewhere you fucking kick me out because some ugly ass bitch walked in?"

"You watch your goddamn mouth," Arizona threw her shirt in her face. "Get the hell out."

"Who in the hell was that woman?" She asked again. "Was that your girlfriend?" She questioned, sitting up in the bed as she watched the blonde pull her clothes on. "Wait, were you using me to get back at her?"

"No she's not my girlfriend. Now for the last time, put your damn clothes on," Arizona huffed, thanking God she was still half dressed. Why the hell did she have to try to prove a point to Teddy and April.

She didn't know why, but she felt bad and embarrassed that Callie had caught her in the act. As far as the blonde knew, the brunette thought she was straight and now she had some explaining to do. "Hurry the hell up," she hissed.

"Damn, you looked so sweet and innocent. Who would have known you were such a bitch," the woman said, pulling her pants on and walking down the stairs of the woman's apartment.

"Fuck you," Arizona said, throwing open the door of the fire station. "I'd suggest you not show your face at Betty's again unless want your ass whipped," Arizona snarled at her as she rushed passed her out on the street.

* * *

Callie was sitting down on a bench near the blondes apartment just as she heard voices and the building door opening. She didn't turn and look, but she knew the woman was walking towards her down the block. "Go enjoy your fucking dyke," she spat at the brunette as she walked closer to her. Callie's eyes widened at the woman's words. It was a shock to her that the blonde was gay. She would have never suspected Arizona as a lady lover because she never once ogled her as far as she knew and she'd be damned if some random woman was going to run her mouth about the blonde.

Callie wasn't a vindictive person, but when the woman walked by she couldn't help but stick her foot out to cause the woman to trip and fall forward to the ground. She wasn't going to stand for someone calling Arizona such a vicious name no matter what. "Watch yourself."

"What the fuck, you bitch," she said, raising up off the ground, casting her gaze at the brunette.

"Hey," Arizona ran out on the street barefooted when she saw the woman closing in on Callie. "Get the fuck out of here," Arizona pointed down the street as Callie moved behind her and gripped onto her shirt.

"Fuck you both," she said, picking her purse off the ground before retreating down the pathway to hail a cab.

"You okay?" Arizona turned around and faced the brunette. Slightly embarrassed because she had caused this mess when she promised that she'd be waiting on her.

"Yeah. Are you?"

"Yeah," she sighed, turning and watching the woman get into a cab. "Why did you trip her?"

"Because," Callie shrugged. "She called you a dyke." She looked down at her feet, not wanting to meet the woman's gaze.

"Oh," Arizona exhaled. "Come on. Let's go home, I think we need to talk," she said, turning and walking back down the street to her apartment.

"Yeah," Callie hesitated before following the blonde quietly into the building and up the stairs.

"I'm glad you're home, I was worried all evening," Arizona said, walking into the kitchen area and grabbing two waters from the fridge. "Even though it didn't seem like it when you got back. I'm sorry," she offered the brunette a water.

"It's okay."

"No it's not. It was selfish of me," she said, sitting down on the couch. "I don't know where to start first," she breathed. "I don't know if I should ask you how things went or explain myself."

"Uhh.." Callie wasn't sure if it was safe to say or even question anything. She didn't want to upset the blonde.

"Is there anything..." She shrugged. "..you want to ask me?"

"You're..."

"A lesbian?" Arizona said, after Callie paused. "Yeah," she said when the Latina nodded. "I'm sorry, I didn't tell you. I wasn't sure how you'd take it after I dragged you to my place that night."

"Well, it explains why you laughed like that when I asked if you'd be having a boyfriend over." Callie looked over at the blonde.

"Yeah," she couldn't help but let a small laugh out. "No guys. Period," she said, seeing that it looked like she was fighting within herself not to ask questions. "It's okay, Callie. You can ask me anything you're thinking. I'll be honest with you," she said, hoping she didn't scare her off.

"I don't know what to ask," she shrugged.

"Do I make you uncomfortable now?" The blonde asked, taking a drink of her water. "I know some people are fine with it, while others are not so much."

"Umm.. no. You're still you, right?"

"I'm the exact same person I was when I left for work this morning. Nothing changed except you now know the truth about me."

"Is that all? Your secrets I mean?"

"I wouldn't call it a secret. Everyone knew except you. But now you do." She shrugged, not sure how Callie was feeling about it now.

"I'm sorry, I barged in."

"Don't be. Turns out she was a major bitch," she scoffed.

"Yeah, she was," Callie chuckled. "I'm not..uhh," she paused wanting to rephrase herself. "You aren't not bringing someone home because of me, are you? Because I don't want to intrude. This is your place and if you want to have someone over you can. You just have to say the word and I'll go out somewhere."

"No. No. You're not intruding. And this is our place now, not just mine."

"I'm serious. Don't mind me."

"Callie stop, I am dead serious," she said, not wanting the woman to feel out of place. "You're not invading."

"Okay," she whispered.

"The only reason I took her home was because my friends were bombarding me with questions. They think I have some secret lover or something staying with me," she huffed. "They're great, but really intrusive on my life."

"What makes them think that?"

"Well.." She looked down as the pup that was pawing to get up on the couch with them. "Quit." She smacked her hand down on the edge to get the dog away.

"Poseidon," Callie growled at the dog. "Bad dog." She said, as the animal kept digging at the sofa.

"Poussey," Arizona leaned up. "Stop."

"Dear god, Arizona," she shook her head when the dog backed down. "He only listens when you call him that now."

"Because that's his name," she shrugged with a laugh.

"Whatever," Callie chuckled and picked him up. "Back to your friends. Why are they intrusive?"

"I don't know. It's no secret I like women. All kinds of women... and they think it's ridiculous that I have had a lot of one night stands," she looked up at the brunette who had the dog laying still on her lap.

"Was tonight just a one night stand?" Callie questioned, looking up from the animal.

"Oh yeah," she looked down at her hands, before saying the next part. "I don't have anything but," she whispered, feeling ashamed at the moment that she said that to the brunette. She didn't want her to think she was some kind of slut even though that's what she felt like most times.

"Why?"

"That's a... a story for another day," she muttered.

"Oh.." she looked up, seeing the woman's regretful look. "Okay," she agreed. The Latina knew how it felt to not want to talk about something in particular so she wasn't going to press Arizona after she had been so patient with her.

"Please don't think bad of me."

"Listen, you saw one of my deepest darkest secrets at the winery and you didn't think bad of me. Did you?"

"No."

"And I don't you," she playfully pushed the blondes shoulder to lighten the mood. "You... haven't ever thought of me that way, have you?" The brunette questioned.

"What way?" Arizona furrowed her brows.

"You've never.. you know?" She shrugged, seeing if the blondes confused face. "Have you ever seen me as another mark on your bedpost?"

"No," she quickly answered. "Well.." She blushed, bitting her lip.

"You have," Callie laughed and smacked her on the arm.

"Ow.. Only when I first met you. I though you were pretty. Very pretty actually, and you let me know real quick that your husband was around," she chuckled. "But that was the only time. I don't think of you that way. I promise. I see you as one of my best friends."

"You do?" The brunette looked up at the blonde.

"Yeah, I do. I've been skipping out and canceling on my friends just so we can hang out here and watch Tv all day."

"You don't have to do that. Don't stop living your life because you feel you need to keep me company."

"I don't," Arizona insisted. "I actually look forward to just being lazy with you when I get home from work."

"You're becoming my best friend too," she blushed after hearing the blondes admission.

"My other friends know. Well, they think they know. Teddy and April think I have someone here staying."

"It was going to happen sooner or later, huh?" She said, still worried her husband would find out where she was staying, but she knew she couldn't live as a hermit much longer.

"Yeah. They've asked, but I've denied everything. I don't know how much longer they'll believe me. They tend to see right through me."

"Do you trust them? I mean really trust them enough to know Derek and Mark wouldn't rat me out to Mitch?" Callie nervously questioned. "I don't want him knowing I'm in Seattle, because as far as he is concerned I could be staying in Miami. That's where my family is from."

"They'd never do that," she shook her head. "Well, Derek wouldn't. I'd have to threaten to cut Mark's manhood off, but he'd eventually comply."

"The others?"

"The others probably couldn't pick Mitch out of a cop lineup. They were pretty sloshed that day."

"Yeah," she chuckled, thinking back to when she met her friends. "They seemed like good people."

"They really are. You'll love them. Maybe we could go have drinks with them soon?"

"Yeah, maybe," Callie nodded. "It would be nice to get out for a while."

"Yeah. Just say the word and we'll go one evening."

"Okay."

"I'm sorry I didn't get to ask when you came home, but I take it things went well tonight, but I didn't see any of your things?"

"Oh..." She breathed. "God Arizona," she shook her head. "I was so scared."

"Why?"

"He was there."

"Mitch was at the house?" Arizona's eyes widened, when the brunette confirmed. "Son of a bitch."

"Yeah. I managed to get all the way into master bedroom and I saw him in the bathroom," she sighed.

"What did you do?"

"Hell, I flew out the door. He knew I was there. He must have seen me leave the room because he was right on my heels, but I dashed out the door and down to the gate before he could see me."

"Did he say anything?" She questioned, seeing the brunette become shaken when she talked.

"The normal," she said, squeezing the bridge her nose, feeling tears coming. "'Where the fuck have you been? You're a bitch.' Then it turned to 'Sweetheart, I'm sorry please come home. I miss you,' and then he goes back to 'You're a piece of shit. I'll burn the house you're staying in down to the ground.'"

"Damn, Callie," she said, rubbing the woman's shoulder as the scorned woman chocked back a sob. "I'm so sorry."

"So am I," the brunette whispered.

"What about the kids? Did you see them?" Arizona asked. She still tried to bring them up every once in a while even thought the brunette would always brush the subject under the rug.

"No. They were in bed," she breathed. "I'm sorry I talked you out of coming," she mumbled, wiping the tears away that collected in her eyes.

"Well. If you ever go back, I'm going with you."

"He would probably try to kill you, Arizona."

"I'm not scared of him. If anything he should be scared of me."

"My life feels like a disaster," she began to cry.

"I'm sorry," the blonde said, pulling the woman in for a hug. "Everything will get better. I promise. You're not going back to that house without me."

"You can't. He'd hurt you," she mumbled into the woman's shoulder.

"I have a pistol under my truck seat. He won't hurt me."

"You have a gun?" Callie sniffed and pulled back from the hug.

"Yeah. I'm a Marines daughter. My father wasn't happy I moved to this big city, so he taught me how to protect myself," Arizona said, seeing the look of disdain on her face. "I'd never kill anyone, but I'd blow the dick off of any guy who tried to mess with me."

"Ouch," she chuckled, drying her cheeks with her shirt. "He found your card," she grabbed a tissue from the table beside of her and blew her nose.

"What?"

"He found your business card. The one you gave me. He found it in my wallet the night I came into the ER looking for you."

"What did he say?" Arizona sat back and listened to the woman.

"He wanted to know why I had it. I told him I must have picked it up somewhere by mistake, and then he accused me of sleeping with you," she scoffed. "If I had a nickel for every time he accused me of something like that I'd be a millionaire."

"I'm sorry. I never thought that he'd find it."

"Don't be, Arizona. If he hadn't found it that night I wouldn't have finally left him."

"What happened that night, Callie? April told me you had came into my ER looking for me, but didn't want to be checked," Arizona turned her body towards her. "Was that him? Did he do that to you?"

"Yes and no," the brunette twitched her shoulders. "I tried to get the card back, but he elbowed me in the face and that was it. I couldn't take it anymore. Enough was enough, you know."

"I do," the blonde reached over and squeezed the brunette's hand, giving her a comforting touch.

"There comes a point when you just can't take anymore, and I reached my limit that night. So I grabbed some of my clothes and told him I was leaving. He was yelling so I just took them without a suitcase and started down the hallway towards the steps. That's when I heard him yelling and running after me, so I hurried down the steps and tripped. That's when I must have hurt my shoulder. I tripped and fell right into the wall, it hurt like hell. He threw the card at me and told me to leave."

"So I did. I had a hundred bucks in my pocket and I took a cab to Seattle. I was so scared that he was following me, but I had to get out. I made the cab driver drive around for about twenty minutes to lose him in case he was on my trail before I told him to take me to the city. You were the only person I could think of, so I went to the hospital. I asked to see you, but they insisted I needed to be checked out. So I gave the name Calliope Torres. I knew he wouldn't search for me under that name, or at least I hoped he wouldn't."

"Calliope.. Torres?" Arizona questioned.

"Callie is short for Calliope. Torres is my maiden name."

"I was worried he would look, too," she admitted. "I kinda changed your name in the system as Jane Doe."

"You did?" Callie asked shocked.

"Yeah. I was scared he'd call or come in searching for you. I couldn't let that happen."

"You could get in trouble if anyone found out, Arizona."

"I know, but I couldn't let him find you."

"You risked your job to protect me."

"I did, and I'd do it again."

"Thank you."

"Stop thanking me. Seriously, quit. It's nothing."

"It's everything though, Arizona," Callie grabbed her hand. "If it wasn't for you, I'd still be living in hell."

"You're welcome," she said, turning her hand and squeezing the Latina's. "You have a beautiful name, Calliope," she said after a beat.

"Thanks," Callie whispered, looking down at the bottle beside her. "Can you just... call me Callie though? My dad was the only one who called me that and it's still hard to handle."

"Of course, Callie," the blonde rubbed her shoulder.

"I gave up everything for him..." She paused, looking up at the woman. "And now, I gave up everything to get away from him."

"It'll be worth it in the end," Arizona softly whispered.

"No," Callie shook her head. "It's already worth it," she sadly smiled up at the blonde. "It's time I take my life back."

"I'm glad," she smiled back at her. She couldn't believe how strong the brunette seemed since she had left her husband and frankly, she couldn't be more proud of her right now.

"Speaking of taking your life back. I think I've found you a job.. If you want it of course."

"Really?" She perked up at the thought of starting over again. "Where?"

"Yeah.. at my Nanny's bar. You just have to pass her test."

"Test?" She questioned, raising her brows.

"Oh yeah. It could be anything from just watching you make a drink to some off the wall stuff," Arizona giggled, as she stood up and searched for some food.

"There's some food in the oven for you," she said standing from the sofa. "What do you mean? What will she make me do?" The brunette laid the dog beside her and hurried to follow the blonde in the kitchen.

"Don't worry. I think you can pass," she said, grabbing the plate out of the oven. "Well... maybe," she shrugged, teasing the brunette.

* * *

 **Yay, Callie may have a job! That's a good start!**

 **Will release again Friday, then back to our regular schedule on Monday!**

 **29 days until Greys returns!**


	9. Chapter 9

***Warning. Talks of abuse***

* * *

 **Chapter 9**

* * *

"You nervous?" Arizona asked as they sat in a booth at IHOP down the street from the hospital.

"A little," Callie said, sitting down across from the blonde.

"Just relax Cal." It had been two weeks since the brunette had returned to her house to gather some of her things, only to find her husband at home. In those fourteen days, she had still only hung out at the apartment, keeping herself sheltered under the roof of the building. She has told the blonde it was okay to tell her friends, but Arizona could tell the brunette was still uncertain about it, so she kept quiet about Callie until she was ready to face the world. "It'll be okay," She said glancing across at her, then looking over her menu. "Did you call him?" She asked.

"I did," Callie was talking to the blonde a few nights ago and told her she thought she needed to call her husband and try to talk some things out with him. "I told him I wanted a divorce."

"And?" She looked up over her menu.

"He's not happy. He says he misses me," She sighed. "I don't understand why. It's not like I meant anything to him. Especially in the last two year or so," she finally looked up at the blonde. "He wants to work it out."

"Are you serious?" She asked in disgust. "After everything he's done to you, he expects you to work things out?" She couldn't believe after their run in, that Mitch was willing to take her back so easily. She knew he was just trying to butter her up for the moment and she hoped Callie saw right through it too.

"I guess so," she shrugged, looking down at her menu. This was the first time the two had been out in public together and Callie was a little nervous, but if Mitch hadn't figured out she was in Seattle by now, odds were he wouldn't.

"What are you thinking?" The blonde asked after a few minutes of silence.

"I don't know," she shook her head and rested her face in her hands. "It's like he's trying to be so sweet. Like the man I used to know," she breathed as the waitress came and took their order. "I've known him for thirteen years and have been with him for nine of those years. It's just so hard, you know?"

"Do you... still love him?" Arizona asked after they placed their breakfast order. The blonde felt sick to her stomach when she saw the woman in front of her wrestle with her thoughts. She was afraid she would fall back into that life.

"Ha," she scoffed. "I once did. I really loved him, but after time the loved I had transformed into hate." She whispered. "I miss him." She said shyly.

"You miss him?" The blonde couldn't disguise her shocked face.

Callie thought about that question for a few minutes, before she answered truthfully. "I miss the person I used to know. The fun, outgoing, lovable, caring man he once was. I don't miss the man he is now," she never envisioned her life ending up like this.

"Oh."

"He wasn't always like this, Arizona. He was such a good man at one time. He really was," the brunette could tell that Arizona was becoming a little hesitant with the way she was talking about her husband. "My head knows he's no good for me, but my heart says maybe he'll change if I give him the chance."

"Would you give him another chance?" She asked, concerned.

"I can't take that chance again. I can't live my life with uncertainty. And if I went back that's what I would be doing. Waiting for the shoe to drop again, because let's face it, it would happen eventually."

"What happened to turn him into this guy, Callie?"

"I have asked myself the same thing, for more than two years."

"You've put up with his abuse for over two years?"

"Yeah," she whispered shamefully. "He didn't always hit me. It was usually just bitching and screaming about anything and everything. We had servants and maids, but he'd still expect me to cook his dinner and if it wasn't ready when he walked through the door after work, it was on. Sometimes I'd spend hours in the kitchen cooking something for him and he'd come home in a foul mood and complain about what I fixed," she shook her head. "And he'd throw the whole meal in the floor and scream at me to clean it up," Callie said as she watched the blonde take the information in.

Arizona dropped her head in her hand when she heard Callie tell her how her husband would treat her sometimes. She couldn't believe a grown man would act like a four year old about his dinner.

Callie knew this wasn't the place for this conversation, but she couldn't seem to stop talking at the moment. It felt good to get some of it out. "I remember one time. I had cooked his favorite meal, hoping he would just appreciate it for once. He even came home in a great mood, and I had sat the table and brought the food out while he, the kids and the nannies all sat down to eat."

"Nannies?" Arizona questioned as their juice and coffee were brought to the table.

"Yeah. That's a completely different story," she rolled her eyes and shook her head willing her tears away.

"Oh," Arizona watched the brunette fight within herself. She couldn't believe how strong Callie was. Of course the brunette had been through a lot and was pitiful when she first came into the ER, but the woman before now her seemed to be stronger each day that she was away from her old life. And the more she talked about her problems the more Arizona saw Callie regain control in her life and she couldn't be more proud of her.

"We all sat down to eat dinner and he bit into his filet mignon and it was too done for his taste," she closed her eyes as she remembered back. "So that was it. He started complaining and he stood up and took mine and cut into it. He saw that it was fully cooked and that's when he went off," she said as Arizona stood up from her side of the booth and moved to sit beside Callie as she continued the story.

The blonde could see Callie's dazed expression as she talked. It was like she was physically taking herself back in time and reliving that moment and she she couldn't help but comfort the brunette to keep her grounded as she talked. "He slung everything off the table and started calling me names. I stood up to leave because I couldn't handle seeing those babies sitting there watching it all happen. So I left knowing he would follow me. I went upstairs and he was right behind me yelling, but when we walked into the bedroom I started yelling back, he didn't like that. I had started getting tired of him running his mouth so, I couldn't help but run mine back. And that's when he hit me to shut me up."

"Was that the first time he ever hit you?" she asked, grabbing the Latina's hand and laying it in her lap as she slowly caressed her skin.

"That was the second time. The first time was right after we got married, but he promised to never do it again and he didn't... until that night," she said quietly.

"What happened after he hit you?" She whispered, trying to comfort the Latina while she thanked God they were in the corner booth and no one was around.

"He.." she breathed. "He backhanded me on the face so hard that I fell onto the bed," she swallowed. "I started to cry," she said as Arizona squeeze her hand.

"What happened then?" The blonde asked as the Latina reciprocated the hold on her hand.

"I cried. I guess I was just in shock that he hit me. I reminded him that he promised me that he'd never touch me again, so then of course he turned remorseful. When he tried to come closer to me I flinched and scooted away. He could tell that I was afraid, so he apologized and climbed in the bed to hold me."

"Did you let him?"

"Yeah, but you have to remember, he was the only person I had," she scoffed. "Such and idiot."

"You're not an idiot."

"He'd hold me for a while and tried to whisper loving things. He'd say he was sorry." She said, rolling her eyes. "Every time we had a fight it was the same thing. I'd cry. He would hold me and then he'd.." She shuddered. "...have sex with me."

"Did you want to?" She asked, getting sucked into the story Callie was telling. "Sorry. I shouldn't have asked that."

"I didn't, but I had no other choice."

"You had a choice. You should have told him no."

"If I resisted, it would start all over again. So I always gave in eventually because I couldn't stand the screaming."

"Oh, Callie.." Arizona hung her head. She couldn't believe that someone could treat her like that.

"I'm not saying this stuff for you to feel sorry for me. I don't want that, Arizona. I'm so much more confident now than I ever was in my marriage, even when everything was okay. And that's because of you."

"Me?" She questioned.

"I'm telling you this because I need to let it out. You have not only became my best friend, but you're like my therapist too. I feel so much relief after I talk to you. There is so much weight that has already been lifted off my shoulders since I came here," she looked over at her for the first time since the blonde sat next to her. "And that's because of you. You're the only person that I've ever talked to about this."

"I want you to feel like you can tell me anything, Callie. Because you can. You can trust me."

"I do. If not, I wouldn't be telling you these things. It feels so good to get it out in the open," she whispered. "There's something about you that just makes me want to open up."

"I'm glad."

"There is still so much to say, but it's still hard. I need to get it out a little at a time."

"Callie, I'm all ears any time you want to talk. Don't ever think you can't talk to me."

"Thank you so much, Arizona, you've really became my savior," she leaned over and kissed the blonde on her cheek. A move that shocked them both. "I'm sorry."

"Oh, no ," she shook her head. "You're welcome." She blushed, just as the waitress arrived with their food. "Oh, breakfast's ready," she quickly stood up from her seat. "Yay," the blonde grinned, trying to take her mind away from the kiss the brunette just placed on her cheek. She hadn't thought of her in any way other than a friend, but the kiss surprised them both.

"I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable," Callie said, seeing the woman's reddened face, which caused her to blush too.

"No," Arizona said, taking a drink of her juice. "You didn't," she waved her off hoping to change the topic. "You said before you dropped out of school. What were you studying?" She asked, taking a bite of her eggs.

"Oh. I was going to be a veterinarian."

"Hence, you feeling the need to take in Poussey."

"Poseidon," she giggled. They had been going back and forth about his name since they got the dog.

"Face it, Cal. I heard you the other night call him Poussey," she laughed.

"It's your fault," she said, taking a bite of her bacon. "Oh my god. I haven't had bacon in forever," she rolled her eyes. "I've missed this so much."

"No bacon? Who doesn't like bacon?"

"Mitch," she rolled her eyes. She wasn't one to ever scoff or roll her as per say at any one, but she had seemed to be picking up more and more of the blondes habits lately. "His family's religious and they say you shouldn't consume pork."

"Seriously? It's like an American staple," Arizona stopped the waitress that was walking by. "Can we have two sides of bacon please?" She ordered and winked at the brunette.

"Arizona," she laughed. "We don't need that much."

"Oh.. We don't?" She asked, taking a slice from the Latina's plate. "Then don't mind me."

"Hey, now," Callie smacked her hand away and took her slice back. "Get your own."

"I could eat my weight in bacon every day," she laughed as she continued to devour her breakfast meat.

"You don't say," she chuckled at the blondes full mouth.

"I do," Arizona winked, taking a drink of coffee, trying to wash the food down. "So, we've had Poussey for over a month now and we don't even know what breed he is. Do you think we should take him to the vet?"

"I couldn't ask you to do that," Callie shook her head. Arizona had already done so much, she couldn't ask her for anything more, much less pay an outrageous bill for her dog.

"I'm asking, because I'm his mom too, you know?"

"But you didn't want him."

"That's not true. I didn't like the thought of him."

"Liar," the Latina said, taking a bite of her French Toast.

"Okay, I didn't want him, but he's grown on me, a little."

"Mmmhmm," Callie eyed her. She had been catching the blonde loving on the animal more and more every day.

"Will you stop?" The blonde huffed. She didn't know how, but Callie had a tendency of reading her a little too well.

"You can't resist that face of his, Arizona."

"So what?" She shrugged. "He's so cute."

"He is, and he is an Italian Spinone."

"He is?" She asked, taking a bite of her pancakes.

"Yeah. I looked it up one night while you were at work."

"He's going to be so damn cute when he gets older."

"Mmhmm," the brunette chuckled, taking a drink of her orange juice. "He suckered you in didn't he?"

"Don't tell anybody."

"Your secret's safe with me."

"I'll call and get him in at the vet, he needs to have shots and be wormed."

"He does."

"So tell me," Arizona said taking some of the extra bacon from the new plate the waitress dropped off. "Your dream was to be a veterinarian?"

"Umm.. No." She said eating her strawberry. "My dream was to open a bakery."

"A bakery?" She thought as she poured more syrup over her plate. "I can totally see you baking away in a shop."

"Yeah. Mitch said I needed a realistic goal and a bakery wouldn't be a 'sufficient income for my standards.'" She grumbly quoted. "But I would absolutely love it."

"You should do it," Arizona could see the brunette's eyes light up as she talked about opening her own shop.

"God, I'd love it. I love to bake. While I'm in the zone everything else in the world fades away."

"Do it, Callie."

"There's no way, I have nothing. I couldn't even get a loan. I don't have anything for collateral."

"I could help you."

"No," she shook her head. "No way. You have already done too much, I couldn't ask you for more. I won't."

"What if I want too? I mean, it could just be like an investment type deal. I would get a percentage of what you make... or when the place started booming you could pay me back." She shrugged, finishing her meal.

"I couldn't. What if it went under?"

"Do you believe in yourself?"

"Yeah, " Callie nodded.

"Then it would make it. If that's your dream, you'd find a way for it to thrive." Arizona said, throwing her napkin on her plate. "Just think about it."

"Okay," Callie said, dabbing her mouth. "You ready? I bet you're tired."

"Yeah," Arizona said, pulling out some cash from her wallet. She had came off a long eighteen hour shift and had met Callie for breakfast before going home to sleep. "We need to get some rest before we go meet everyone tonight at Betty's. You ready for that?"

"Yeah, beyond ready."


	10. Chapter 10

**Many questions will get answered Thursday!**

* * *

 **Chapter 10**

* * *

Going back to their apartment after breakfast, both girls laid down and got some rest before the evening. Callie couldn't seem to relax at night when the blonde worked, her mind seemed to still wander. Granted it wasn't as bad as when she first came, but when the blonde was gone at night she just couldn't sleep. So slowly got on the same sleep schedule the blonde was on the days she worked.

Since Callie had returned empty handed from her home two weeks ago, Arizona went out and purchased her some clothes to get her by. It was against the brunette's wishes, but the blonde kept insisted she could pay her back in time.

They had both began to both fall into an easy routine. Arizona thought it was going to be a huge adjustment having to alter her lifestyle, but she soon found out it was nice to have someone at home. A person who would listen to her complain and vent about work and would also just be there to keep company. The blonde hadn't realized how lonely she was until her house guests came along. She didn't like the admit it, but Callie had changed her. She didn't go out drinking near as much, she hated animals, but now had a dog that she wouldn't openly admit she had fallen for and she had gained a best friend.

"You already? Because if you're not that's okay, we can wait. Betty said to come when you're ready, there's no rush," Arizona asked her after they left the firehouse.

"Does she know?" Callie bit the inside of her lip as they walked down the street to the establishment.

"No. She knows you're new in town and are looking to start over. That's it. You asked me to keep it quiet, so I did."

"That's about to change though," she breathed out, thinking about how she would explain it to Meredith. She didn't want it to get back to her husband that she was living in Seattle and by showing her face there was a huge chance he would find out sooner rather than later. She could only trust the blonde was telling her the truth when she said Derek and Mark wouldn't spill the beans.

"Just.. If you want to let me handle telling them, that's okay," Arizona knew how hard it was still for the brunette to talk about it and was willing to take that off of her. "I don't mind."

"No. Admitting's the first step. So if I tell them myself..." She exhaled before inhaling deeply. "That's a huge step in the right direction. Right?"

"Absolutely," the blonde smiled at her.

"I have a question," the brunette said. She was nervous, so she wanted to take her mind off things right now.

"Ask away."

"You said Betty was your grandmother, so why do you call her by her name sometimes?" She asked curiously.

"Well." She paused. "Technically she's not my real grandma. You see, I've known her almost my whole life. All my grandparents were dead before I was born and she lived next door to us. So she kinda became my adopted grandma and her grandkids called her Nanny, so she let my brother and I call her that also. She's really great, Callie, you'll love her."

"Well from some of the tales you've told me she sounds like a riot."

"She really is. She is so funny and she doesn't care what she says," she laughed as they walked up to the bar. "Here we are."

"It's that close?" She looked down the street, still able to see their place from the door.

"Yeah."

"Arizona," She scolded. "You've been skipping out on your friend to hang with me at home and the hangout is that close to your apartment?"

"Oh shut up," she motioned for the Latina to walk down the steps of the business. "We hang out all the time. They can handle me skipping out from time to time. Plus I've learned that going out all the time is exhausting."

"I'm nervous," Callie said, walking down the steps. "Are you sure my outfit is okay? I don't want her to think I'm not serious about this job."

"Cal, you're dressed okay." She said to the woman wearing jeans and a black t-shirt. "She likes to have her employees wear jeans and a flannel shirt while working so you're fine."

"Flannel?" She questioned with doubts.

"Yeah," she laughed. "Don't ask. For some reason she loves flannel," she shrugged. "She has plenty in the back so don't worry. Plus you're really not working today. It's more like a try out," she said, walking into the room. "Come on, everyone's here."

"They don't know you're bringing me?"

"Nope."

Taking a deep breath. "Okay, let's do this." Callie exhaled as she followed the blonde to the table in the back of the room.

"Hey guys," Arizona smiled when she walked up to the table.

"Well well well.." Cristina said, cracking some peanuts. "Look who finally followed through with plans."

"Shut up. I was here a few days ago with you guys," she said, reaching out and pulling Callie closer to the table. "Guys, you remember Callie?"

"Yeah, of course," Meredith stood up and greeted the woman with a hug. "It's good to see you again."

"You too, Meredith," Callie gave her a small smile. "Cristina," she nodded.

"Sup, Dream girl?" She said, taking a shot of her tequila.

"Dream girl?" Arizona questioned as Teddy and April whispered amongst theirselves at the end of the table.

"Yeah. I met her at Dreamy's Vineyard," she shrugged. "So Dream girl is her name."

"Her name is Callie."

"It's fine, Arizona, she can call me whatever she wants," she couldn't help but chuckle at the Korean.

"You remember Teddy?" She pointed at the darker blonde.

"Hey Callie," she leaned across the table to shake the woman's hand.

"Yeah, I remember her. Hi Teddy."

"And this is April," Arizona said, putting her arms around her friend when the red head eyed her suspiciously.

"Hi, April," Callie greeted her too.

"Hi, Callie."

"So, are you joining us for girls night?"

"Yeah," Callie said. "If you'll have me?"

"Of course, sit, sit," Meredith motioned to the chair in front of her. "I'll go get you both some drinks. I still have fifteen more minutes on my shift. Anything in particular you want?"

"A beer," Arizona spoke up.

"I'll have a Tom Collins, please," she was unaware of Meredith working here and was getting a little more nervous at the thought of working with her because she was still tied to the one man she was running from.

"What's he taste like?" Arizona turned and asked her with a huge smile on her face.

"Shut up," Callie laughed and sat down beside the blonde.

"You didn't tell me Meredith worked here," she whispered to Arizona. "Do you think it's safe for me to work here as well? What if something happens an..."

"I'm sorry," she stopped the Latina's mind from wondering. "She and Cristina both work here, I didn't think anything about that, but relax. Once they find out what's going on, she would never let Derek bring him here," she tried to reassure the woman. "I promise, Cal, they won't tell," she whispered.

"Okay," she nodded.

"Your drinks, ladies," Meredith said, carrying the two drinks with another waiter behind her.

"Thanks," Callie said taking her drink and handing the blonde hers.

"AND..." Meredith said, turning to take the tray from the man behind her. "Shots all around in honor of the birthday girl," she grinned and handed the blonde her shot.

"Meredith," Arizona rolled her eyes as the woman handed everyone a shot. She didn't want that information out, she hated to celebrate her birthday.

"Why didn't you tell me it's your birthday?" Callie looked over at the blonde.

"Birthdays are just days like any other day. I don't like them, don't celebrate them. No big deal. You starting a new job. That's a big deal."

"That makes me feel bad. I've spent all day with you and you didn't tell me."

"It's nothing. I don't celebrate it," she shrugged.

"Why?"

Sighing, this was exactly what she didn't want to think about today. "Not right now, okay?" She looked pleadingly at the brunette. "Please, Callie?"

"Okay," Callie agreed to drop the subject, but she couldn't help but look at her and wonder why she was so against it.

"To Riz," Meredith said, holding her shot glass up in the air.

"To Rizo, and to anyone that's having a birthday so we can have an excuse to drink," Cristina held hers up also.

"We're not here to celebrate my birthday, you guys," she persisted as she held her shot up.

"To Riz," Callie giggled, seeing the blonde eye her when she called her that.

"I told you to call me Arizona."

"You told me your friends call you Riz, I'm your friend, so." She shrugged.

"Don't cheer me. To Callie," the blonde looked over to her. "And her new start."

The brunettes eyes widened when the blonde outed her like that, but she knew it was coming sooner rather than later. "To Callie," they all joined in and clinked their glasses together before downing their tequila.

"I..uhh..." Callie looked around at the group of woman. "I guess I should explain, huh?" She said, nervously playing with the hem of her shirt.

"It's okay." Arizona said, placing her arm across the chair the Latina was sitting in.

Looking over at the blonde, she nodded. "I..." She breathed. This was as harder than she expected.

"What Callie is about to say is something personal. She needs your trust right now, she needs people," Arizona placed her hand on her friends knee for comfort as looked at all of her friends. "She's going through a hard time right now and she needs friends. I told her I had the best group of friends, so I want you all to show her how we do things around here."

"We can sure do that, right guys?" April asked.

"Hell yeah."

"Thanks," Callie mouthed to her before addressing the others. "Over two months ago I met most of you while I was away with my husband," She swallowed. "And Arizona stumbled onto on of my darkest secrets that no one knew about," She said as everyone looked at her intrigued. "She gave me her card for later use. And a month ago I ended up in her ER," she swallowed as April whispered something in the blondes ear. "At the hands of my husband," she whispered as all their faces turned serious.

Hearing Callie talk, Arizona couldn't help but feel pride for he brunette. She had been coming along slowly, but this was a huge step for her and she was so proud that she was taking her life back. "You okay?" She asked, rubbing the brunettes back.

"Are you okay?" Meredith questioned, laying her hand on top of the brunettes hand when she saw her look down at her lap.

"I am getting there," she nodded. "If it wasn't for Arizona, I don't know where I'd be right now," she smiled over at her friend.

"He did that to you?" April asked, leaning over Arizona and looked sadly at Callie.

"He mangled my face, I hurt my shoulder by running into a wall when I was trying to get away from him," she said, feeling lighter already.

"Oh god," Teddy gasped as well as the others.

"So, I left him," Callie said, taking a drink of her cocktail as Cristina got up and left the table without so much as a word.

"Jesus, Callie. Are you sure you're okay?"

"I will be," she nodded. "I'm not telling you guys this for pity. I just needed to tell it so I can move on with my life, because hopefully you'll be seeing a lot more of me around here," she smiled sadly.

"Yes," Arizona popped up. "Callie is going to be working here soon."

"Seriously? That's great."

"Thanks, Meredith."

"Mer?" Arizona leaned up in her chair and looked at the brunette seeking the okay. "Mitch doesn't know she's in Seattle. Can we keep it that way?" She asked after Callie nodded.

Meredith was at a loss for words right now. She couldn't believe what was just told. She thought, as well as the blonde, that the couple had a perfect marriage. "Derek, Mark and Addison are on their way here," she swallowed.

"Now?" Arizona questioned.

"Yeah, they were at the winery today meeting with Mitch."

Callie darted her gaze to Arizona, worried that he could possibly be with them. "It's okay," the blonde grabbed her leg. "He's not coming, right Mer?"

"No, you're fine. He had to leave early for something," she shrugged. "That's why they're dropping by."

"Derek and Mark," Callie looked worried. "They wouldn't?"

"Tell him?" Meredith asked. "No, if Derek finds out, he may drop Mitch," she said, taking a drink of her beer.

"No," she shook her head. "What if he finds out it's because of me? He already found Arizona's card, he could put two and two together and then he'd know I'm in the city."

"I'll talk to him, okay, " she said seeing the woman in front of her become nervous. "Don't worry, we'll figure something out, they wouldn't let him find you."

"Thanks."

"Was he like that all the time?"

Sighing, Callie knew she'd be fielding questions, but she wished she didn't have too. "He was always controlling, but wasn't physical all the time," she said as Cristina walked back to the table with a tray full of shots.

Arizona watched as the Korean placed four shots of tequila in front of the Latina and then pulled a chair up to sit beside her. Placing the four other shots in front of her. Seeing Callie's confused face, she leaned over and whispers. "That means she likes you, she doesn't buy shots for anyone."

Nodding, Callie watched as Cristina took a lime and pushed the bowl towards her. "Come on, Dream Girl? it's time to show you how we play."

Arizona couldn't help but watch and laugh as the two toasted and downed the alcohol one right after the other. "Easy, killers, the night's just getting started," Arizona warned them before their last shot.

"Rizo, suck a big one."

"Yeah, Riz," Callie couldn't help but giggle, as she toasted Cristina before downing her drink.

"Yang, if you create a monster I swear you are taking her home with you."

* * *

 **If you can't wait to see what happens next, don't forget to follow** **on Twitter for your daily dose of upcoming chapter sneaks!**


	11. Chapter 11

***Warning* Chapter**

 **So many Calzona spoilers lately, I don't know what to believe. (Also VERY odd to have this many spoilers for them almost a month before season starts. Mark my word, something's up.) The news sites keep contradicting each other. One says Arizona finds comic relief in Callie moving on, the next one says jealousies and tensions arises between the two and can't be friends.!** **Articles have said Calzona's friendship will take on an entirely new level of maturity But, yesterday's article says they realize that being friends might not be the best route to take. I mean... Which is it? Can it be both?**

 **We shall see in 20 days!**

 **Anyway, back to the story!**

 *****Warning*** Talks of abuse.**

* * *

 **Chapter 11**

* * *

They had been at Betty's bar for close to two hours as they all laughed and chatted about life. Callie was quickly falling into the group and Arizona couldn't be more grateful for her friends' hospitality towards the brunette. They had treated the new woman like she had been part of their family for years.

Derek, Mark and Addison had arrived soon after Cristina and Callie enjoyed their shots. To say they were shocked when they showed up and saw the brunette sitting at their table was an understatement. While Arizona, April and Teddy were all on the dance floor and Callie and Cristina were in their own world, Meredith gave the men a small snippet of the situation and told them she'd explain more later on. She didn't want to bring the light mood down at the moment because the brunette seemed like she was enjoying herself.

After a couple of dances, Arizona noticed that Betty had finally showed up at the bar so she finally pulled Callie away from the Korean enough to go meet the elder woman.

"Hey Nan," Arizona caught her attention as the woman walked up to the bar.

"Hey Arizona," The woman said reaching under the bar and grabbing something.

"You too?" She asked, seeing the woman set a card on the counter. "Nanny, you know how I feel about that."

"I know, you've told me every year for the past four years and yet I still do it, so open it and be grateful."

"I am," she chuckled. "Oh, this is Callie, she's the one I've been telling you about."

"I bet she is." Betty said, looking the woman up and down "Nice to finally meet you Callie, Arizona just keeps going on and on about you."

"She does?" Callie asked as Arizona opened the card from her grandmother.

"I do not, " Arizona blushed. "I was just telling her about how you were looking for a job."

"Well I'm glad to finally meet you. How about giving me a little bit so I can help them catch up in the kitchen and then I'll see what you can do."

"Okay, that's fine," Callie said, taking a seat beside the blonde.

"Damn right it is," Betty said, walking off into the kitchen.

"Umm..."

"Over look her." Arizona shook her head. "She has a tendency to be sarcastic, but doesn't mean it badly."

"Oh... Okay." She said, watching the blonde read her card. "What did you get?" She leaned over to look.

"Two tickets to watch the Seahawks play this fall." She said, holding them up for her to see.

"Football tickets?"

"Yeah," the blonde whispered.

"Why don't you like to celebrate your birthday, Arizona?" Callie asked propping her head up with her arm when she became quiet.

"If I tell you something very personal, you have to tell me something about yourself," she said as someone came and sat on the other side of her.

"I've told you a lot of things recently," she shot back. "What do you want to know?"

"I want to know the deal with your kids?" She turned toward her and leaned against the bar.

Callie could tell something was bothering the blonde, and she wanted her to feel she could talk about stuff with her also. "Okay, but you first."

"You're killing me, I really thought you'd say no," Arizona said, motioning for a beer. "I don't like my birthday," she exhaled.

"I see that, but why not?" She asked before taking a drink of her cocktail.

"About five years ago my brother left to go overseas and fight in the war," she said as Callie curiously listened. She didn't really talk about her brother much. The brunette heard her speak of him in passing a time or two, but didn't know anything. "And less than a year later..." She breathed, taking a pause. "My parents and I stood in an airplane hanger and watched them unload his body in a coffin, and all we got was a flag."

"I'm sorry," she said, placing her hand on the blonde's wrist.

"We had talked," she said, taking a long drink of her alcohol. "He wanted me to come out there with him on the frontline and work as a doctor when I finished school, but he died before I had the chance."

"Oh," she whispered, confused about the blondes statements. "Did he die on your birthday?"

"No," Arizona shook her head, looking forward at the different alcohol bottles on the shelf in front of them. "Today was his birthday too, he was my twin brother," she said, finally looking over at the Latina.

"Oh, Arizona," Callie whispered as the blonde tried to give her a sad smile. "I'm so sorry," she said, rubbing the blonde's back.

"Thanks, but its okay, I've already mourned him. Now I'm just trying to move on."

"What was his name?" She asked softly.

"Timothy," she said, picking at her label on the bottle.

"To Timothy," the brunette said, holding her glass in front of them as a few patrons looked over at them.

"To Timothy," Arizona couldn't help but crack a smile at the brunette when they clinked glasses before taking a drink in honor of his birthday. "Now you go," she said, placing the bottle on the small napkin on the bar.

"You were serious, huh?" Callie asked, sipping her alcoholic beverage from the little red straw.

"Yep."

"There's a lot to explain and the first part no one knows the truth except Mitch and my doctor." She said, as she twirled the plastic stick in her glass. "Remember I told you I dropped out my first year of college because we were expecting our first baby?"

"Yeah." Arizona rested her hand in her hand as she gave Callie her full attention.

"We used protection, but I still became pregnant and I felt sick all hours of the day. Some days I couldn't even leave the bathroom. So he thought it was in my best interest to drop out and just stay home to rest because I was missing a lot of classes. My parents were furious that I quit. They taught me that I had to work hard for what I wanted, and I would never have anything if I depended on him," she shrugged. "But I did it anyway."

"Is that why you don't talk to them anymore? They didn't approve of you dropping out of school."

"It's a lot more complicated than that," she got quiet.

"Oh," Arizona could tell that the brunette was fighting with herself to get it out. "You don't have to tell me if this is hard for you, but if you do, know that it won't go past me. You can trust me."

Nodding, Callie inhaled deeply before starting again. "So I listened to him and I quit, I dropped out. My parents didn't like that the fact I was pregnant out of wedlock, but they moved passed it," she said, taking another drink. "We'd been together four years at that point so we decided to get married, we went to the courthouse and sealed the deal. Boy did that upset my parents even more," she shook her head. "But again, they let it slide by eventually," she said as a tear formed in her eye. She missed her family so much. "I remember the day like it was yesterday," she zoned out. "We had been married for about a month and we were at the doctors office for my eighteen week exam. I was so excited that we were going to find out the gender of the baby, but I noticed his mind was far off. I asked him if he was nervous or having second thoughts, but he assured me he was fine. He said his finals were bogging him down, so I believed him. We found out we were having a little girl and we were through the roof with excitement. We went home and celebrated," she rolled her eyes. "I had woken up a little while later because his phone kept vibrating. I thought it was important, so I checked it," she paused and ran her fingers through her hair.

"It's okay." Arizona encouraged her to go on.

"It was several text messages from a woman named Nadia and she wanted to know why he missed their doctor's appointment." Callie quoted. "I scrolled on through and she said that." She sniffed as her emotions started taking control.

"It's okay Callie." Arizona caressed her leg. "You don't have to say anymore."

"She had her twenty week ultrasound and he was going to be a daddy to a baby girl and she couldn't wait to show him the pictures," she said as tears fell from her eyes.

"Oh god," she wasn't expecting that at all.

"Two weeks, Arizona. He got someone else pregnant two weeks before me."

"What did you do?" She gently asked.

"I threw the phone at him and started yelling. Demanded some type of explanation. I was furious. My blood pressure immediately sky rocketed, I just couldn't believe it. I thought we had a great relationship, you know. He had never given me a reason to suspect he wasn't faithful through out. He admitted to it and I was just so hurt that I told him I was going back home to my parents for a while but he wasn't having that. He told me I wasn't going anywhere, but I packed a suitcase anyway. I started walking out of our bedroom and he grabbed me and forcefully pulled me back in. I fought him off and slapped him. That's when he hit me for the first time," the brunette whispered, finally looking up at concerned blue eyes. "Maybe I asked..."

"No." Arizona stopped her from finishing her sentence. "Do not say you asked for it. I don't care what you did, no man should ever touch a woman. Don't ever think you asked for any of it."

"Yeah," she exhaled. "I was in complete shock. He had never been violent with me. He was grouchy at times, but what person isn't?" She slumped her shoulders. "But I was determined to leave especially after that. I started to wheel my suitcase out of the room and down the stairs, but he kicked the bottom of the case and it caused me to tumble forward and I fell down the steps and landed on it. Face down."

"Oh my god, Callie no." Arizona gasped.

"Yeah," she whispered. "I don't remember what happened after that. I just remember waking up in the hospital and the nurses told me I had lost my baby."

"What did you do? Did you have to have her?"

"Yeah. They induced me and I gave birth to her," she whispered sadly.

"Oh Callie, I'm so sorry. I couldn't imagine," Arizona said, seeing the hurt in the woman's eyes. "What did he do?"

"I didn't want him there, but he was there the whole time and was adamant he didn't do that. He said, 'I tripped'." She shook her head. "I didn't trip. He knew I had a tight grip on that case and if it got carried away with me, I'd fall right along with it. It wasn't until sometime later I finally realized it."

"Did you name her?"

"I named her Sara. They let us spend time with her, she was so beautiful, Arizona."

"I'm sure she was if she had an ounce of you in her. Sara is a beautiful name."

"Yeah." The Latina smiled sadly. "I had a checkup a few weeks after that and that's when my doctor told me that I couldn't get pregnant anymore."

"You can't have kids after your miscarriage?"

"No," she whispered. For the first time the truth was about to spill from her mouth. "Nina, Emilio and Felipe are not mine. Nina is Nadia's. She's one of the nannies."

"And the other nannies?"

"The other is Emilio and Felipe's mom. Alma."

"And they're his kids?"

"Yep. No one's the wiser outside of the household," she took a drink of her cocktail. "He cheated on me many times and let people believe Nina was mine when she was born and he did the same when the other two were born."

"And you let him?" Arizona asked, angrily. She wasn't upset at Callie, but at Mitch. How can he be so low to do that to anyone much less someone like her. "Are you not close with the kids?" She asked after receiving a nod.

"No," Callie shamefully admitted. "They call me, her," she whispered.

"Wow," she couldn't believe her ears. "Has anyone outside the house ever met the kids? Your parents? Anyone?"

"Yeah, my parents met Nina when she was a baby, but not the other two. I had quit talking to them before they were born."

"When they're around other people, do they call you mom?" Arizona questioned.

"No, their moms are always around, so no one questions it. Kids who have nannies usually take to them over their parents anyway, so no one questions it."

"I'm pretty sure Nina thinks I'm the help or something," the brunette shrugged. "I don't know."

"You don't play with them or anything?"

"I wanted too, but the only time I was allowed to hold Nina was when my parents visited when she was around a month old. It was only because Mitch handed her to me so I could hand her off to my parents." She remembered back. "All I could think of is it should have been my baby I was handing to them to meet." She sniffed.

"Oh, Calle..." Arizona couldn't help but try to sooth the woman. "And the supposed nannies? They were okay with that?" The doctor asked. As long as Callie was willing to talk and answer questions, she was going to ask.

"Oh, Nadia shot daggers at me," the Latina admitted. "It was hard to have them live there, much less act like I'm doing something wrong in my own house. They acted like I was the one he was cheating with," she shook her head sadly.

"Why did Mitch keep you around then? I don't understand."

"I don't either to be honest," She twitched her shoulders, before slumping. "The other two women aren't anything to look at. I'm not saying that I'm gorgeous or anything, but I'm a lot prettier then they are. I think he kept me around for work. To look good on his arm when he needed it."

"Oh."

"What the hell was I thinking, Arizona. He ruined me," she whispered.

"Oh Callie, honey, you're not ruined," Arizona couldn't help but feel sorrowful for the woman. "How did you put up with that?" She asked, rubbing her back. Shaking her head when she realized what she was doing. "Sorry. I'm asking too many questions now."

"It's okay. I'm ashamed to admit it, but he has a way of getting into my head, Arizona, and I loved him so much. So, I went with anything he said. I wanted so badly to forgive him, and after a while, I did. I know I was naive, and I know I was blind, but I tried really hard to love Nina as my own, but they wouldn't let me. Three years later, the boys were born. That's when he started hitting me again, because something inside me had changed. I finally started to speak my mind because I finally began to realize I deserved better than a man who would constantly get other women pregnant and force me to pretend to be their mother. Even my parents think the kids are mine. I lied to them for so long. I just don't even know if I can face them and tell them the truth now."

"Jesus," no wonder the woman wasn't forthcoming with much information. It pained her heart to think anyone could hurt or mistreat her in such a callous way. "I just don't even know what to say, Callie."

"I don't either. I can't believe I let him run my life like that."

"Did you always want babies?" She looked into sad brown eyes after she asked.

"Yeah, I did." Callie confessed. "But, I've coped. It's like you said. It took a while, I've grieved and finally have overcome that harsh reality."

"I'm so sorry he took that away from you, Callie."

"Me too," she breathed. "Do you want kids?" She asked, wanting to take the subject off her for a while. She had told the blonde one of her darkest secrets and she really wasn't up for talking about her problems anymore tonight.

"I did when I was younger. I've been leaning against it since my brother died. I don't want to have kids and then lose one like my parents did. I don't think I could handle that. Not after seeing them grieve, I don't think I could go through it."

"Understandable," Callie sighed before they became silent. "Well enough with the sad and depressing stuff for now. This is supposed to be a fun night," she said after they sat there quietly for a few minutes. "What will Betty have me doing?" She asked when she saw the older woman reappearing from behind the kitchen door.

"Nothin' much. I've already warned her to take it easy on you. You'll maybe make a few drinks, but don't make them too strong. She'll make you drink them," she warned her.

"I'm feeling pretty good now, so I don't think I can handle much more."

"Oh no, Nanny doesn't take kindly to lightweights," Arizona said, finishing her drink.

"I've had five shots and two glasses."

"Yeah, but we've been here for a while now. You should have had five more shots by now," she giggled. "We go hard."

"You've only had what? Four beers?"

"And three shots," Arizona corrected. "I'm also thinking about having you make me a mixed drink. I wanna see how good you really are," she said, seeing the older woman walk towards them. "It's go time," she nudged her.

"Ooo, mixing alcohol. You know that's not the smartest thing to do right?"

"I can handle myself."

* * *

April and Teddy had been watching their friend from the table for a while and she couldn't help how comfortable both women were with each other. The two watched for a few minutes as the new woman went behind the counter with Betty and tried out a few drinks.

They wanted to talk to the blonde, but they knew she'd get defensive and tell them to mind their own business if they both surrounded her.

"Riz," April took it upon herself to talk to the blonde.

"Hey, Apes."

"What the hell did you do?" She whispered as the blonde watched her Nanny give Callie the rundown of the place.

"What do you mean?"

"Don't play coy with me, Arizona. Please god, tell me she isn't staying with you?" She said as the blonde stayed silent. "Seriously, Riz? You're asking for major trouble. What the hell are you thinking?"

"I am not asking for trouble. Callie was a friend of mine and she needed help, so I am letting her stay with me. What's the big deal?" She whispered back.

"She wasn't your friend."

"She is now."

"By choice? You took a complete stranger home."

"I couldn't leave her on the sidewalk in the pouring rain," Arizona bit back. "Besides, we're supposed to forget about that night. Remember?"

"You're asking for trouble. What if her husband finds her? If he's as bad as she says what if he tracks her cell phone or something?"

"She didn't have one. I bought her a cell phone, he doesn't know the number."

"Riz," April said, exasperated. "Are you listening to yourself?" She said more quietly now as Callie and Betty were closer to the bar.

"No, right now I'm listening to an annoying redhead."

Rolling her eyes. "Arizona. What if he's looking for her? What if he finds her? Do you think he'll just pat you on the back say thanks for keeping my wife safe for a while?"

"She told him today she's filing for divorce."

"Oh my god, stop." April ran her hands through her hair and took a deep breath. "Listen, okay? I'm worried. For you, and for her. But you're stepping into the middle of a terrible marriage..."

"April, I'm not. Callie needed a friend and I stepped up. She left her marriage before she came into the ER. I'm not stepping in the middle of anything. All I am doing is being a friend that gives her a safe place to sleep at night. I'm trying to help her get on her feet so she can live again. She needs people Apes. She has no one."

"But you heard what she said," she sat down on the stool beside the blonde. "Her husband sounds dangerous. And if he is the way she says, what's going to stop him from hurting you if he finds her?"

"He won't," Arizona said taking a drink of the cocktail Callie had made her. She had to admit, it was pretty good for her first drink.

"But what if?"

"I don't know," she breathed. "But what else am I suppose to do April? Kick her out, give her no other option but to go crawling back to her abusive husband? She has no body, but me, Apes." She said as she watched the brunette make a few more drink orders and give service with a smile. "I didn't plan it, but Callie has become one of my best friends. I look forward to going home after work just to hang out around the place with her."

"So that's it? The reason you've been canceling is because you enjoy spending time with her?" The redhead questioned, unsure of the blondes motives.

"Yeah, and because I've found out that it's nice to come home after work and just relax instead of going out every night. Do you know how rested I feel when I go into work?"

April didn't reply, she just watched the blonde keep her attention on the woman working behind the counter until it really clicked with her. "Oh my god," she slapped her friend on the back of the head when she realized it.

"What the hell, April?" She yelped out as Callie and her Nan disappeared behind the kitchen door.

"Tell me you don't?"

"Don't what?" She asked, rubbing her head.

"Oh my god. You obviously do. I can't believe I didn't see this?" She said as she went to hit the woman again.

"Don't you dare," Arizona said grabbing her wrist. "What can't you believe you didn't see?"

"You and Callie," she whispered, looking around the bar to see if anyone was listening.

"What?" She couldn't believe her ears.

"You have feelings for her."

"Wha... that's," she shook her head. "I do not."

"You do. You've been here for a while now and you've yet to notice one woman besides her," April looked around the large room at all the women dancing. "There is some cute ones too," she pointed.

"I don't," Arizona kept facing forward, not paying attention to anyone else around her.

"You're telling me you don't find her attractive?"

"Of course she is," she conceded.

"But?" April could tell there was something more.

"No buts," Arizona denied.

"But I feel there is a huge one." She pressed her.

"She's beautiful. But all we'll ever be is friends. In case you've not heard, she's married... to a man."

"That doesn't mean anything and you know it."

"She's not gay, okay? Do you think I wouldn't love to have a chance with her? When I met her at the resort a few months ago, I wanted her, but she was married. She's hot and I think she has a heart like gold," she softly whispered. "But she's not gay. I've not looked at her that way since that day. She's only my friend. I'm not going to throw myself at her and scare her off," she shrugged. "There's nothing more, so stop trying to convince me there is."

"Alright," Kepner backed off. "I'll gladly accept her in our group of friends, but please, Riz. Keep a clear head because he could turn up, and it could be really bad."

"I know." She whispered, finishing her glass. "Thanks, April." The blonde said, hugging her friend.

"You're welcome. I'm going to get back to the table," the redhead said when she saw the brunette emerge from the kitchen.

* * *

"Hey," Callie smiled as she walked up to Arizona and placed a couple plates on the bar.

"Hey," she said, looking at the food. "What's this?"

"I know you said you didn't like to celebrate, but I can't not do anything. So this is your birthday dinner," she shrugged as she quickly made two more drinks and went to set beside the blonde.

"You shouldn't have done this," Arizona said, looking at the food. "And don't you think we've had enough to drink?"

"Well for one, Betty made me cook something and she told me that you love her chicken quesadilla's so I made us one and also jalapeño poppers, because well, I love them," she giggled. "I hope you like them, if not I'll just eat them all," she continued. "And two, I don't think we've had enough alcohol."

"I do." She laughed. "How many drinks did she make you test?" She questioned the tipsy brunette.

"Three."

"Oh dear lord," Arizona laughed.

* * *

"Hey, Kepner." Teddy said, after everyone at the table went off to the dance floor. "What did she say?"

Shaking her head. "I don't know..." She said still not believing her friend. "She said they were just friends and they could never be anything more."

"Why not?"

"She said that Callie was married and straight."

"Arizona has taken a straight girl home before." Teddy said, watching her friend talk and laugh with the brunette as they ate dinner at the bar.

"Well she says it's never going to happen with Callie. Not that she's opposed to it, but she doesn't want to scare her away. She would rather just have her as a friend."

"That's understandable. I could tell when she and I met that she wanted me, but I put her in her place really quick. Not that I blame her though. I'm a catch." She said, flipping her hair.

"Get over yourself, Altman. If you were a catch you wouldn't be trolling on the Internet for your next boyfriend," April laughed.

"Shut up," Teddy threw her peanuts at her. "Arizona, and Callie for that matter, can say whatever they want, I just wonder how long it's going to take for them to realize what's going on between them. Any idiot can see it."

"Yeah," April turned and saw the two giggling as they are their dinner.

* * *

"Do people tend to judge you?" Callie asked, as she finished her food. They had been talking about random things through dinner and somehow they ended up on Arizona's sexuality.

"I've got it a few times, but it comes with the territory I guess," she shrugged. "I don't take it to heart like I used too. No matter what you do or who you're with, someone will always find faults with you no matter what."

"It's sad."

"It really is, but you can't help who you're attracted to," she said. "I remember the first time someone really went out of their way and made fun of me."

"Made fun of you?" Callie questioned.

"Oh yeah. I didn't really let my sexual status be known in high school, and not at first in college. I was in a dorm room making out with this hot chick. We didn't realize the door was open, and a group of guys walked by, and just so happened this one guy who had been pursing me was one of them. He had asked me out a few times prior, but I kept declining." She breathed. "The following Monday on the way to classes people kept staring. I didn't know what was going on, but then I ran into Kelly and she was crying and upset. She had told me that Todd had snapped a picture of us making out and had plastered flyers randomly around campus with words such as dykes and carpet munchers written over the flyers."

"Wow," Callie said in disgust.

"Yeah, she and I both were so upset. She broke all ties with me that day." She remembered back. "I went and took down every flyer I found," she shook her head.

"Did you confront him?"

"No. I felt that if I did, he would continue, so I decided to get even instead."

"What did you do?"

"You really want to know?" Arizona questioned.

"Yeah?"

Taking a long drink of her cocktail, she looked around the crowded room before she spoke. "I slept with his sister." She giggled. The alcohol was taking effect on the both.

"You did not?" Callie threw her head back, laughing. She hadn't enjoyed a day like today in a very long time and she couldn't wait to have more in the near future.

"I did," she snickered.

"You know what?" The brunette slurred.

"What?" The blonde did the same.

"This was fun, I missed fun," she sighed and laid her head on the doctors shoulder. "I'm sleepy... and I think I'm drunk," she mumbled with a yawn.

"Me too," Arizona giggled, but she didn't know why. "I think I should call it a night," she leaned her head against Callie's. "I think I could pass out for the rest of the night right now."

"Me too," Callie whispered. "Happy Birthday."

"Thank you, Callie."

* * *

 **Thanks for reading. More things are coming...**


	12. Chapter 12

**AN: I'd just like to say, this is a REAL situation that happens to thousands and thousands of people every single day. I've had some family members in this situation for years, and to be honest theirs was quite worse a lot of times. Out of fear, these people will do anything and everything their partner tells them to do. From what I have seen and heard with my own ears, I have dialed Callie's back, a lot. I won't go into detail because let's face it, odds are someone who has been through this type of situation could be reading this story right now.**

 **And on that note, I just want to say, if you know someone who is in an abusive situation, please reach out. You never know, you may be the one they will listen to. They just need that one person to show them that all things are possible.**

 **You are beautiful.**

 **You are strong.**

 **You are worth it.**

* * *

 **Chapter 12**

* * *

After meeting Betty and all of Arizona's friends, Callie felt like her life was starting to get on the right track. That following Monday she started working at the bar on day shift, the owner wanted her to get familiar with the way things were run before being thrown into the night shift where she would really rake in the tips.

The brunette had never worked a day in her life, she'd never had to. Her parents supported her until she moved in with her husband and then he took over. It wasn't that she didn't want to work, but Mitch wouldn't allow it, he thought a woman's place was in the home and not in the business world.

Now that she was on her own, she felt like she was free from everything. She had even overheard Betty tell Arizona that she was an amazing worker for someone who had never been out in the workforce before.

Of course the blonde wasn't surprised. She didn't have any doubt in the brunette at all. Callie exhibited strength and ability in anything and everything she did since she'd met her. Even from the tales the woman had told about her past, she exuded toughness and courage, so Arizona knew she would excel in anything she did.

A month had passed since the brunette started working at the bar, and within a week of training, she had started evening shift.

Callie found herself making double the money on the night shift, because everyone tended to get drunker and more carefree with their wallets, and she was absolutely loving it. Not that she necessarily loved waiting on drunk people, but she loved living life and having some source of income she could call all her own.

Granted, it wasn't what she had been accustomed to, but it was a start. She loved being able to help her roommate with a few bills or groceries, even though Arizona told her she didn't need to help. Callie's earnings weren't anything compared to what Arizona brought home, but right now it was something, and that's all that mattered to her.

Usually when she worked the late shift Arizona would come over after work, and hang out with some of her friends while she waited on Callie to get off work. The brunette felt uneasy walking home so late at night by herself, even though the bar was just a few blocks away from the apartment the blonde offered to come by and walk home with her.

But today, she was waiting on Meredith and Derek to stop by and pick her up, because they had plans. Over the past month or so, she and Arizona had been hanging out with her friends more and more, and today they all planned to go to the local drive-in movie theatre to watch an older film.

"Hey, Derek," Callie said from the backseat of their black BMW SUV. Her blonde roommate had to work a little later than she thought, so she rode to the movies with the Shepherd's.

Over the past month, since everyone learned her situation, she had been developing a close bond with Meredith. She had opened up more to the darker blonde, but not like she had to Arizona. Something's weren't mean for everyone to know. "Have you seen Mitch lately?" She asked when he looked back at her in the rearview mirror.

"Uh... Yeah, I have actually. He came down just the other day, to see some of the changes we've been making out in the fields." He said looking towards Meredith.

"Oh," she had visited a lawyer Arizona had recommended and filed for divorce a few weeks ago and she figured when Mitch found out he would be on the hunt for her. He had always said, divorce wasn't an option for him because his parents were extremely religious and didn't believe in it.

Callie was fretful things might get ugly, but she vowed, to herself, to out him and make their divorce public for all his clients to hear about if he became aggressive with her.

"He hasn't said anything, Callie," He glanced up in the mirror again. "Not about you."

"How is he acting?" She questioned, trying to gage her husbands mood as of late.

"Well.. I'm not going to lie," He said as he navigated through the back roads of Seattle. "He seems different."

"Different how?"

"Well that I'm not sure." Derek shrugged. "It's like he's happy, but then again, I thought he was happy when you were with him."

Meredith had told him about the brunette's petition for the dissolution of her marriage, and Derek thought the man would have mentioned it, but he never did.

He thought it was odd though, because before her met Callie, Mitch spoke highly of his wife, but now he knew it was because he was hiding a secret. "He's just different."

"He wasn't happy when he was with me. He was only happy on trips when he could sleep with other women, and me not find out about it," she looked out the window.

"He did that all the time?" Meredith asked, looking over to her husband sadly.

"Before we were even married _evidently_ , you remember the day I met you at the winery?"

"Yeah."

"Well when he came and told me we had to go," She quoted with her fingers. "We went back to the hotel and he was pissed off at me because I told Derek to call me Callie Torres Evans instead of Calliope Evans," She told them. She hadn't told anyone but her friend this story.

"No."

"Yeah, and that's not all. Arizona heard every bit of it."

"That explains it," Meredith looked back at her. "I was wondering how she got involved."

Nodding, "She saw him push me into the room and waited for Mitch to leave. She came to talk to me and gave me her business card, but at the time I wasn't interested and I kicked her out of my room. Late that night he finally came back and he had lipstick smeared on his lips and he smelled of cheap perfume. He didn't try to hide it, and I knew if I brought it up what would happen."

"He's such a deceiver."

"He really is," she sighed.

"Well you're out of that now. That's all that matters."

"Yeah."

"If you ever need anything, Callie, we're here. We want to help any way we can," she told her.

"Thanks, guys. I really appreciate it. Everyone has been nothing but nice and I can never repay anyone for their kindness, especially Arizona."

"She's shocked me actually," Meredith said.

"Why?"

"It's just not like Riz to take a woman home without kicking them out an hour later. When she meets a woman she doesn't know, she only has one thing in mind," she said as she saw the exit for the drive-in. "I'm proud of her, I really am."

"I love, Arizona. I've never had a friend like her before, I couldn't be more thankful that she's in my life," she smiled when she thought of her best friend. "She's great."

"You do know she's gay right?"

"Ahh, yeah," she scoffed. "I didn't, or at least until I walked in on her one night. I didn't know what to think at first," She shook her head. "I never really suspected it."

"She likes her women," Meredith laughed. "She has such a golden heart."

"I've noticed," she said as she thought about the blonde for a few minutes.

"Cal, what do you think if we drop Mitch now?" Derek asked her. "I hate to keep someone like that. If his personal life ever got out, and word got around that he was involved with us, we're done for."

"I know, but I'm going to be honest with you, Derek, I don't know. Just thinking about that terrifies me, because I think he'd put two and two together. Mitch isn't dumb, not by a long shot. He found Arizona's card, and if you dropped him, he'd know where I was."

"Well, I'll give it a while if you think it's best, but after your divorce, all bets are off."

"Oh well, as long as he stays away from me, I'm okay," She shrugged. "I just wonder if he's found out I filed yet."

"You think he'll counter?" Meredith turned and asked.

"No," she shook her head. "I didn't ask for a thing. I don't want anything he's paid for," She said, as they were pulling into the parking lot of the drive-in.

"There's nothing at the house you want? No personal things?"

"No, anything that meant something to me is at my parent's, or that's where it was," She said as they came to a stop. "Who knows if they kept it or not," she shrugged. "I just want to wash my hands of him and the whole mess. In the last several weeks that I've lived with Arizona, I have laughed more, I have done more, enjoyed myself more than I have in the five years of my marriage with him."

"You deserve to be happy, Cal," the blonde said as she stepped out of the car.

"I am happy at the moment," she followed the woman. "I still have some rough days, but I feel free, you know? Finally being out on my own," she said, shaking her head. "It is like coming up for fresh air."

"It is," Meredith said, throwing her arm over the brunette's shoulder. "And I for one can say that I am extremely happy you're getting fresh air."

"Best decision I've made in a long time," She looked around and saw some of their friends standing nearby. "You all really take this seriously? I thought Arizona was joking," she looked over to Meredith who was dressed in a leather jacket and pants, with a red shirt to accent the outfit. "I thought you were just going for the badass look."

"Oh this is no joke. Every fall we come down here when they play Grease and we all dress up. It's quite fun."

"So, if you dress up, you really get in for free like Riz said?"

"Yep."

"I thought she was just messing with me," She huffed. "I didn't dress up because I didn't want to be the only one looking like an idiot."

"Watch it, Dream Girl," Meredith pointed at her. Since the Latina started working at the bar with her and Cristina, they took to calling her the nickname the Korean had christened her with.

"You know what I mean," Callie laughed.

"Here," the woman said, taking her jacket off. "Wear this," she handed it to the Latina.

"Meredith, I'm bigger than you," she scoffed. "There's no way I could wear it without busting out of the seams," she tried to hand it back to her friend.

"Oh, yes you can," she pushed it away. "It was Addie's, she left it in my car and told me just to keep it," She said, waiting on the brunette to put the jacket on. "Now, you're one of us," she smiled. "You look good in leather."

"Thanks," Callie couldn't help but smile. "Have you heard from her? How's she handling things?"

"I talked to her a few days ago," The bartender said as she leaned against the side of the small snack building while her husband and a few others went inside. "She's having a rough time, but she's managing," she sighed.

"How's her mom?"

"Not looking good," she shook her head. "She said Bizzy is holding her own right now, but she's looked at the test results and they're not good."

"And this is the second time?"

"Yeah. Addison had tried to get her to have a double mastectomy the first time, and she refused. Luckily she went into remission, but this time I don't think she'll be as fortunate."

"Poor, Addie," the brunette whispered. "How's Mark?" Callie questioned. About a week after she had met up with everyone at Betty's, Addison received a call from her brother, telling her that their mother had a checkup and her cancer had returned and started to spread.

"He's okay. It's Mark," she shrugged. "He and Addie were never anything serious. They both were with each other so they didn't have to be alone," Meredith shrugged. As soon as the redhead heard about her mother, she packed up her things and moved back home to New York indefinitely.

"Oh, I thought they were closer than that."

"They've been friends forever, been more like friends with benefits than anything."

"What about when she and Derek were married?" Callie asked, seeing their friends come out with hand filled with food and snacks.

"Well apparently," she chuckled. "I really don't know about then," She shrugged. "I'm only going on what I know now," she yelped as Derek came from behind her and picked her up.

"The movie starts soon," he said. "Do you want to go find seats or sit on the hood?"

"I brought the lawn chairs," she told him. "They're in the back."

"Cal, are you going to join us?"

"No, she's not," Mark came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her, causing her to jump. "Sorry," he sadly smiled at her.

"It's okay, Kenickie," She laughed, and elbowed him in the stomach. "Did you use a whole bottle of grease on your hair?" She asked, trying to mess it up.

"Hey now, no one touches the golden boys hair," he quickly moved. "Y'all go ahead, she's hanging with me."

"I am?"

"Yep." He said, turning the woman around by her shoulders and laying his arm across her as they walked down to the few rows of bleacher seats the theatre had.

* * *

Arizona had received plenty of weird looks when she rushed out of the hospital tonight. She knew by changing into her outfit she would get some glares, but she didn't expect the cat calls as she walked through the parking lot.

Rolling her eyes at the new arrogant interns, she hopped in her truck and headed over to the drive-in, arriving just in time as the beginning credits were rolling.

She had suggested that her roommate ride with some friends because she didn't want Callie to miss hanging out with everyone before the movie started because she knew she'd be cutting it real close. "Hey guys," she said, hopping out of her truck after backing it in so she would be able to sit on the tailgate to watch the movie.

"Look at you," Meredith couldn't help but laugh when she saw her blonde friend. "I thought for sure you'd come dressed as badass Sandy."

"Nope, and I'm glad I didn't," she pointed at the woman's outfit. "It suits you." She winked as she noticed Sandy and Danny running along the beach on the big screen. "I'm going to run and get something from the concession, I'm starving." She said, grabbing her wallet. "Where's Callie?" She asked, expecting the brunette to be sitting with them.

"With the man whore." Meredith pointed towards the front of the building where about two dozen seats were built under a little shed.

"Mark?" She asked, irritated. Ever since Addison left, Mark would always venture toward Callie when they were all out and Arizona didn't like it. The brunette was still in a tough situation, and Mark hovering over her like she was a piece of meat, didn't help a bit.

"You need to control him," She pointed at Derek. "Callie's the last one he needs his eyes set on, especially if Mitch is still part of your business. It's not a good idea."

"He's not after her, they're just friends." He as he threw a handful of popcorn in his mouth.

"Not in his mind. He's already thinking with that head in his pants instead of the lump three feet above his ass. Tell him to back off, or I will."

"It's harmless, Riz," Derek insisted.

"No it's not. Callie doesn't need a man fawning all over her while she's in the midst of divorcing her abusive husband," she turned, and walked towards the little snack shop.

Just as she opened the door of the building, Mark and Callie were exiting the stand with an armful of popcorn. "Hey, you made it," Callie smiled at the woman dressed in a light pink blouse, a poodle skirt and her hair up in a high ponytail. "I think you're dressed as the wrong person there Riz." She couldn't help but wink at her. She thought the blonde looked absolutely adorable in her outfit.

"Yeah," she looked up at Mark with her scolding eyes, letting the man know that she wasn't happy with him right now. "I didn't want anyone to think I was with this asshole," she said, grabbing the cigarette out from behind Mark's ear.

"Hey," he tried to grab the stick back. "That's part of my costume," he pouted. "And say what you want Rizo. You know a hickey from Kenickie is like a hallmark card." he smirked while taking a bite of his popcorn.

"You're such an egotistical ass," she rolled her eyes as she turned around and headed back to her truck, forgetting all about food right now.

"What's your problem, Blondie?" He yelled after her.

"Don't," Callie elbowed him in the stomach as she wondered what was wrong with the blonde. "Don't be like that towards her."

"What? She's the one being a bitch."

"Don't call her that Mark," she turned towards him. "She's been at work all day, she doesn't deserve to be subjected to your name calling."

"I didn't start it."

"Whatever," she rolled her eyes. "Don't be rude or mean to her," she shoved the candy and popcorn he had bought her into his chest before she walked back into the establishment.

* * *

 **Uh-Oh.. Mark moving in on Callie?!**

 **Happy Labor Day!**


	13. Chapter 13

**No worries guys, Callie and Mark are NOT going to happen at all! He's just here to cause a little tension between the girls. Gotta test their friendship and see what it's really made of! He'll get put in his place by an unlikely source, by Ch 15 and then that will be all of the Mark drama.**

 **I really love this chapter.**

* * *

 **Chapter 13**

* * *

Arizona walked back to her truck, and threw the blankets and pillows she had in the cab of the pickup in the back of the bed before climbing in and laying down. She didn't want to deal with Mark tonight, much less Mark hanging all over Callie.

Putting her focus on the movie, she didn't pay any attention to the Latina walking up to her vehicle. "Hey?" Callie said, leaning up against the truck. She wasn't sure what was up with the blonde's mood, but she felt that she wanted to talk.

"Hey," she glanced over and saw the woman leaning against the bed with a handful of items.

"You okay?"

"I'm fine."

"Are you mad at me?" Callie questioned.

"Why would you think that?"

"Well, you were fine when you left for work this morning, and now you seem... testy?"

"It's nothing, Callie. It's just been a rough day, and Mark is the last person I want to deal with," she said, not taking her eyes off the screen.

"Well, I bought some snacks," She said, hoping that would help the blonde's mood. "Care if I join you?"

"You know I don't, unless you have a straggler," She sat up in the back of the truck to make more room for the brunette to sit.

"I don't."

"Well then you're more than welcome." Arizona said as she turned, and reached through the window of the cab of her truck to grab a lighter she had. If she was going to steal Mark's cigarette she was sure going to put it to use.

"What's up with you? I don't know if I've ever seen you act like this?" Callie asked as the blonde lit her stick.

"It has just been a long day," she lied and shrugged as she took a long drag off her cigarette.

"You'd tell me right? If something was bothering you? It's just that you've made it clear to me if something's wrong I could talk to you, and I want you to feel the same way also."

"I would," She bit her lip.

"So..." She watched the blonde. "You smoke?" She questioned.

"Sometimes," She shrugged as she let out a breath of smoke filled air. "When I'm stressed."

"It's very unattractive," she pointed out.

"Well that's me," Arizona huffed. "Miss Hideous."

"Okay, what's wrong?" Callie asked as she scooted back and leaned against the cab and grabbed the lit cigarette from the blonde and took a puff herself. "You've been my sounding board for months, it's my turn, talk to me."

"You smoke?" Arizona countered.

"I am right now," she blew the smoke out of her lungs and handed it back to the blonde. "What's up with you?"

"Nothing," she insisted as she watched the movie.

"I'm calling your bluff. Tell me?" She nudged her.

"Honestly, it's nothing," She shrugged. "Just seeing Mark makes me miss Addie, that's all," Arizona lied. "You'd think she never mattered to him by the way he acts sometimes." She knew if she said she didn't like Mark hanging all over her, Callie would probably tell her it was none of her business, and it wasn't, but she couldn't help how she felt.

"I'm sorry," Callie softly said. "Why don't you give her a call?"

"I don't want to bother her," she said as she shared her cigarette.

"I'm sure you wouldn't be bothering her," she said, handing her popcorn to the blonde. She knew she had to be hungry. "Honestly she probably needs it."

"It's just me being silly. Really," she waved her off. "I'm just on edge I guess," she said, accepting the buttered goodness from the brunette.

"I know what'll help that."

"What?" Arizona asked with a mouth full of popcorn.

"Well, all I hear is what a chick magnet you are, but yet, since the day I walked in on you and the name calling bitch..." She mumbled. "You've not had anyone over," She shrugged. "Maybe you should just... pick you someone out and take her home."

"No," she shook her head. "That's not it at all."

"It has to be, come on. I'll pick you one out."

"Callie," she sighed.

"Seriously," Callie insisted. "Don't not do what you do on my account," She looked around at the people standing around the concession nearby. "What about her?" She pointed. "She looks like your type."

"How do you know my type?"

"Umm... I don't. She just looks... kinda cute," She laughed. "So what about her?" She asked. "Go talk to her."

"The one that's hanging all over man whore?" She looked over to the brunette.

"Yeah."

"No," Arizona cringed. "Been there done that. Never again... yikes."

"Bad experience?"

"Clingy. Mark can have her."

"Ooookay, umm..." She chuckled and scanned the crowd again. "What about... that redhead?"

"Nope, won't even look. Redheads aren't my thing," She said, taking a drink of the soda Callie had bought her. "Thanks for the snacks, by the way."

"You're welcome," Callie looked over and smiled at her as she threw some Junior Mints in her mouth. "So what's your type then?"

"I honestly don't know anymore."

"What was your type?"

"I liked blondes." Arizona said.

"Ahh.. liked. Keyword. What about now?"

"I've had some brunettes that's turned my head recently," she lied. It was only one brunette and she was ashamed that she was thinking about. Damn April and her questions. She hadn't thought of her friend in that way until the redhead asked if she had last month.

"Hmm..." Callie scanned the crowd. "Is she pretty? Ohh.. Is she here?"

"She's beautiful, and yes she's here, but stop looking," She grabbed her chin and turned it towards the movie screen. "It's not going to happen... ever."

"Why not?" She was oblivious to what the blonde was saying.

"It's just too complicated."

"Well, can I ask you something?" The Latina asked after a few minutes of thinking about the situation.

"Is it about Mark?" Arizona asked.

"No."

"Then, yes."

"Wait, what do you have against him all the sudden? Addison excluded."

"I told you, it's nothing. I'm just irritable, I guess, I'm about to start my period... Wow," She shook her head. "I can't believe I just told you that," She chuckled. She wasn't about to tell her it was the way he was gluing himself to her lately.

"Hey, put yourself in my shoes. I had no money, and was living with a complete stranger when I had to ask you for tampons."

"Touché." Arizona held her soda up to her. "What did you want to ask me?" She asked, placing the popcorn between them so they both could have some.

"Tell me something about yourself?" The brunette asked while offering some candy to the blonde.

"I've told you a lot already. What else do you want to know?"

"I know, but I've told you some deep stuff about me, I want to know about you. Why do you have a lot of one night stands? Why won't you get close to someone?"

"Bringing the big guns tonight, huh?" Arizona scoffed.

"I'll tell you something I want, if you tell me."

Arizona swallowed, hoping the brunette wouldn't say something about Mark. "What?"

"I've been thinking... a lot lately. I love the bar and my job, I really do, but I want something else. I've been thinking, maybe I should look into opening a bakery like you said."

"Really?"

"Yeah," Callie nodded shyly. "That is, if your offer from last month is still good? I'll need some assistance, but I can pay you back, or you can get a cut of the profits. Whatever you want."

"Of course it's still good, I'd be happy to help in any way I can," She told her. "I can even help out some, but I must warn you, I am no baker. I can cook a decent meal, but I can not bake to save my life."

"Well I'd imagine a lot of late night painting parties," she smiled.

"Awesome. Have you thought about where?"

"Yeah, I saw this building on fifth, and I think it could be the perfect place. Plus it's not far from the apartment."

"The old hardware shop?"

"Yeah, it needs some work, but I think it's the ideal place," Callie told her.

"I think it could be cute," Arizona told her. "Oh, and decorate it in a light pink and black."

"Whoa, first off... cute? No. I want it to be classy, but yet modern. With a splash of color."

"Splash of pink or a baby blue?" She thought for a minute. "It needs to be soft tones."

"Okay, slow down," Callie laughed. "Right now it's just a thought. We'd have a lot of researching and looking into before we can make this happen. City permits, cooking permits, inspections. There's a lot that goes into it that we need to discuss."

"We?" She questioned.

"Well yeah, it's going to be yours too. I can't ask for your money, and not have you involved in the decision making."

"I never thought I'd open a bakery," Arizona thought about it. "It's kinda neat. I can be the brains while you put in all the hard work." She grinned.

"So I work my ass off and you reap the benefits?" The brunette questioned.

"Exactly," the blonde smiled.

"Whatever," Callie nudged her with her shoulder. "Do you think your Nanny will be upset if I quit?"

"Not at all. She's all for wanting one to better their self."

"I wouldn't just up and quit of course, I'd give her a sufficient amount of time in case she wanted to hire someone else."

"She'll be fine with it, don't worry."

"Good, I don't just want to leave her hanging," She told her. "So, now it's your turn. Tell me about your one night stands."

"Ugh," The blonde sighed. "We're really back to this?"

"Yep," she said, taking a drink of her soda. Neither one had given the movie a second thought since Callie climbed up in the bed of the truck and cuddled under the covers with the blonde.

"Well, it's stupid," She rolled her eyes. "I've never really explained it to anyone, well April knows some."

"It can't be stupid. We all have our reasons for the things we do."

"Yeah," She breathed. "Well, remember when I was telling you about Todd from college?"

"Yeah, what a dick."

"Exactly!" She chuckled. "Not long after that, I met someone. She was great, we hit it off right off the bat. Before I knew it, I was graduating college and getting ready for Med School. I had been in a relationship with her for a year or so and we were pretty serious, or at least I thought we were," She shrugged. "I really loved her," She looked over to Callie. "I was going to ask her to marry me. I went all out, I had bought her a ring, and everything. I'd planned to wine and dine her. After dinner I was going to take her to the beach and ask her to marry me, but halfway through dinner she broke up with me," she shrugged.

"Why?" Callie saw the blondes face soften when she talked about her ex. "Did you see it coming?"

"Nope. She said I was too needy and clingy," She whispered as she looked up to the screen, but didn't focus on the movie playing. "I just loved her, and I wanted to be around her all the time, but she said I was suffocating her. She said she couldn't breathe when I was around."

"That's terrible to tell someone. I just can't believe that to be true."

"It was. After I took some time to think about it, maybe I was too tenacious," She paused. "That's why I don't have relationships. She broke my fucking heart," She breathed as Callie grabbed her hand and squeezed it. "I can't stand the thought of putting myself out there again. Love hurts too damn much."

"So you have one night stands and then kick them out," the Latina stated, understanding the blonde a little more.

"Yep. I didn't date or go out at all during my med school years. I just focused on my schooling. It wasn't until I finished that I started... doing what I do," She whispered. "It was either that or turn into a nun, and that just says it all. None. I like sex too much to give it up completely," She chuckled, causing the brunette to giggle too.

"I thought she was the one, you know?" Arizona exhaled deeply.

"Yeah. I do. If someone told me seven years ago I'd be in the middle of a divorce with Mitch, I wouldn't have believed it. I always thought he was it for me, but sometimes we're wrong."

"Totally." Arizona nodded as she stared off into space.

"What was her name?" Callie asked.

"Julie."

"Well Julie's a fucking bitch," She told her. "Any woman would be so lucky to have you, Arizona." She squeezed the blonde's hand.

"Maybe some day I'll quit being a pussy, and get over myself." She reciprocated the hold and sadly smiled at the brunette.

"You will, I can feel it," she patted her hand before releasing it.

"You think?" Arizona looked over to her.

"Oh yeah."

"You will too, you'll find that happiness again with someone, and they'll be the lucky one."

"I hope so someday. After the divorce is settled, maybe I'll put myself back out there eventually, I've not really experienced dating before. I think it'll be fun."

"It was fun." Arizona said, as Callie sat the junk food aside and laid down on the pile of covers. "Sleepy?"

"A little. How are you not?" She looked up at the blonde.

"Oh I am," She laid down beside her. "I just know if I get too relaxed I'll be out like a light, and you'll have to drive me home while I sleep here." She chuckled as she laid back.

"I'll drive home, I don't mind. You have to be exhausted."

"Yeah," She looked up at the screen. "Callie, oh my god. You ran your mouth and we missed almost all of the movie."

"It's not my fault. You wouldn't shut up either." She laughed, and playfully pushed the blonde's shoulders.

"Because of you," Arizona giggled. "There's a second movie tonight, Grease 2. We staying?"

"If you're up for it. Michelle Pfeiffer is kinda cute in it." Callie admitted.

"You think a woman's cute?" Arizona looked over to her.

"Oh yeah. There's some cute women and then there's just plain out sexy women."

"Really?" The blonde was shocked that Callie admitted that.

"Well yeah, just because I'm straight doesn't mean I can't find a woman hot and sexy."

"Hmm... Interesting." She rolled her head back over.

"What?" Callie raised her head up and gazed at her. "What's that suppose to mean?"

"Nothing." She couldn't help but smile.

"What?"

"So... You're saying there's a chance?" She giggled, letting the brunette know she was teasing, or actually just letting her think she was teasing her.

"Maybe," she grinned.

Laughing, "You're such a..." Did she just? Raising up, she turned towards the woman. "Wait... What?" She swallowed as her eyes widened.

"I'm kidding," she threw the covers over her head in embarrassment, she didn't think the blonde would take her serious.

"I'm teasing," Arizona told her, grabbing the cover and pulling it away from the brunette.

"I know," Callie said. "I just had to pick my nose," she lied. She didn't want the blonde to see her cheeks blush.

"You're so gross," the blonde laughed.

The two kept up the laughs and easy banter through the end of the first movie and part of the next, until Arizona looked over at the brunette when she heard soft snores coming from beside her. She couldn't help but roll over and stare at the Latina while she slept. They'd been living together for over two months now and the blonde had never been close to the woman as she rested, and she was glad she hadn't. She thought Callie looked absolutely beautiful when she was sleeping and she couldn't take her eyes off her at the moment.

When a slight breeze picked up in the night air, she brushed a few stray dark brown hairs behind the brunette's ear, causing her to twitch her nose as it tickled her. ' _Damn it.'_ She thought. She had to quit thinking these things about her friend. She hadn't felt this way about someone in a very long time and she was having a hard time turning these feelings off. "What are you doing?" Callie sleepily asked, opening her eyes when she felt something around her face.

"Oh..." Callie startled her. She couldn't believe she had got caught. "Bugs," She waved her hand around the Latinas head. "They were flying around my face and went toward you. I'm just trying to keep them away. Go back to sleep," Arizona blushed as she quickly turned back around.

"How about we just go home, I'm tired and I know you have to be," she yawned and stretched her arms.

"Yeah, bed sounds good right now," She sat up. "Let's go home."

* * *

 **Oh Boy :)**

 **I posted a pic of Arizona's truck on Twitter!**

 **2 weeks until season 12 starts! I can't wait!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Your response to the previous chapter was fantastic!**

* * *

 **Chapter 14**

* * *

"I can't believe I'm letting you talk me into this," Callie said, dipping her paint roller in the pan.

"Hey, I have not talked you into anything," Arizona said as she painted carefully around the trim. "I made my suggestion, all you had to do was say no."

"I did," Callie said, as she covered the wall in a shade of seashell pink. It looked almost white, but beside the white dove painted wall, you could see the soft pink tones. "I wanted a soft mint color, but you said it was too nineteen-fifties malt shop."

"You can have mint colored boxes," She countered.

A few days after Callie had told Arizona about wanting to go for it, and open the bakery, they called around and tried to find out what they needed to do to make everything possible.

Callie insisted that she wanted the shop to be on Fifth Street because it was the busiest section during the day, and the old hardware store was the perfect spot for it. She had told the blonde she couldn't envision it any other place, so Arizona made the call and purchased the building.

"Oh, what fun," Callie teased, like she was so excited as she slapped a coat of paint on the wall.

"Listen, I picked up the paint you told me to, if you didn't like it, why did you tell me the colors?" She looked up at her with a questioning eyebrow.

"Because of that," she pointed across the room at the blonde.

"What did I do?"

"That face," Callie turned towards her. "You make this face when you want something that I can never say no to, and I don't know why. It's not fair, and it pisses me off," she huffed and turned back around to cover the wall.

"I am sorry," the blonde stressed, playfully. "That I have a face that neither man nor woman can resist. It's not my fault that I am beautiful and I have a face like sunshine."

"Wow," she scoffed as she sat the paint roller down. "You are not self-centered at all," she laughed and stepped back to look at the wall.

"No, I just know a real goddess when I see one."

"Ah, so you're saying you love to stare in the mirror?"

"Not just the mirror," Arizona muttered, looking over at the Latina who was wiping the paint off her face.

Several weeks. That's how long she had been fighting feelings for her best friend. Since the night at the theatre, she had been trying to turn the feelings off inside of her, but they only keep getting stronger and stronger.

She didn't know how she was going to keep up this facade, but she knew she needed to get over these feelings for her and quick.

Arizona had found herself at the bar many times in the last several weeks staring at the Latina behind the counter instead of the other women dancing around. That's when she finally admitted to herself she had it bad for a straight girl.

She promised herself she wouldn't press it. The blonde couldn't imagine not having Callie in her life at all, so for the sake of not scaring her off, she would stay best friends with her even if it killed her.

Stepping back from the wall, Arizona looked to see if she needed to go around the trim a second time before starting another. "Not so bad, huh?" Callie said, stepping closer to her and laying her arm around the blondes shoulder.

"Ah, no," Arizona said as she inhaled the Latina's scent. It was mixed in with a heavy stench of paint fumes, but she could still smell the beachy floral scent, with a hint of vanilla. She could never get away from that fragrance. Callie's aroma had taken over the whole apartment and it was quickly becoming the blonde's favorite thing.

"I think we make a pretty good team, don't you?" Callie asked, hiding her other hand behind her back.

"Oh yeah," Arizona draped her right arm across the brunette's shoulder. "The best," She smiled. "I have one more wall, how about you?" She turned to look at the woman's progress.

"Oh," the brunette slyly grinned. "Just one more surface," she said, wrapping her arm around the blonde's neck to keep her in place.

"What are you..." She tried to pull away from the woman, she was too close to be able to control herself without moving in to taste her lips.

"I'm painting my last surface," Callie said while she took the paintbrush she had in her hand and tried to swiped it down the blondes face as she tried to get away.

"Don't do it..." Arizona did her best to get away. "I swear, I'll hurt you," she tried to dodge the brunette's hand. "Callie," she gasped as she felt the wet brush glide down her face.

Throwing her head back laughing, the taller woman stepped back and looked at Arizona. "Yep, not bad at all," she giggled.

"I can't believe you just did that," grabbing the collar of her old shirt, Arizona raised it up and wiped her eyes. "You've had it now," she grabbed the brush out of the brunette's hand and lunged at her.

"Oh no..." Callie quickly jumped back. "Don't," she glared at the doctor.

"Oh, can't take the heat," the blonde waved the brush in front of her as she walked closer.

"Don't even," she said, holding her hand out to keep the woman at arms length. "I'm not afraid to hurt you either," Callie warned her as she continued to back up.

"But you won't," Arizona smiled at her when the brunette's back had come in contract with the unpainted wall. "No place to go, huh?" She smiled.

"Umph..." Callie breathed when her back hit the wall. "Truce?" She said as the blonde raised her arm up above her face.

"Truce went out the window when you gave me a makeover," she said, trying to paint the brunette's face.

"Nope," she grabbed her wrists and quickly spun them around so Arizona now had her back against the wall.

"How are you so freakishly strong?" The woman tried to fight out of the Latina's hold, but failed.

"Truce?" Callie asked again after raising her eyebrow at the blonde as she brought her arms down and stepped closer to her.

"I don't..." Arizona tried one more time to over power her. "Truce," she sighed.

"Drop the brush."

"No."

"Drop..." she said, stepping even closer. "The brush."

The blonde could feel the heat of the Latina's breath on her face. She tried, but she couldn't take her eyes off her red lips. The doctor was speechless as she studied the woman's mouth. Playful Callie was the worst in her opinion. Arizona struggled within herself to keep from crashing their lips together. She knew if she did that, she wouldn't be able to stop, and that was the last thing either needed at the moment. "I ah..." She breathed, not knowing what to say as she dropped the paintbrush on the plastic covered floor.

Swallowing thickly when the brunette finally took a step back, she hurried to the bathroom in the back of the building to collect herself. "Arizona?" She heard Callie call out as she slammed the door.

* * *

"Fuck," the blonde looked around the small bathroom and grabbed some papers towels off the rack to wipe her face off. "I don't know if I can keep doing this," she whispered to herself as she cleaned off her face. She wished she could just go out there and be honest with Callie and then have the brunette take her in her arms and kiss the life out of her, but she knew that was never going to happen. For one, Arizona was not that type of person, and two, Callie was every lesbian's worst nightmare. Beautiful, straight and still married.

But the thing was, the blonde felt herself changing. She didn't want to look at any other woman around her, all she wanted to do was stare at Callie. She loved hearing the woman talk, and adored the way the Latina moved, the sway of her hips when she walked, it made Arizona a drooling fool every time. "Damn it," she whispered, pulling her phone out of her back pocket. "I'm so stupid," she dialing the first number she saw.

"Hey," she said when she heard a voice on the other line. "Can you meet me at Betty's?" She whispered, feeling the need to leave. "I need to talk."

"Hey, Riz. Yeah, sure," April said when she heard her friends dejected tone. "I have another hour at work, how about I meet you there say, nine o'clock?"

"Yeah, that's fine."

"Are you okay, Arizona?"

"Yeah," she sighed. "I just need to talk to someone and you know more than most." She said, scratching her head before running her fingers through blonde tresses.

"Where's Callie?" She questioned. There wasn't a lot of occasions that the blonde went anywhere without the brunette, besides work.

"She's here with me. We're painting the shop right now, but I need to leave. I just... I just need to get away for a little while. I need to talk and clear my head."

"Okay," April agreed. "You sure you're okay?" She asked, looking down at her blaring pager.

"I don't know," Arizona said just as she heard a soft knock on the door.

"Arizona?" Callie called out to her from the other side of the door.

"I have to go." She whispered to April and hung up the phone.

"Uhh... Yeah?" She said a little too loud.

"Are you okay?" Callie leaned closer to the door. "I didn't mean to make you mad," she wasn't sure if the blonde ran off because she was upset or not because before she even had a chance to realize Arizona was gone, she heard the restroom door slamming.

"No, I'm fine. I'm not mad, I just... I had to run in here and wipe some paint off my lips, I got some in my mouth."

"I'm sorry, I was only playing around. I didn't mean to upset you."

"You didn't Callie, really." She said, opening the door. "I'm fine, see." She half smiled at the brunette.

"Okay," she nervously said as the blonde walked out of the small restroom and past her. "I was just playing around," she reiterated. "I don't want to upset you."

"You didn't," she insisted. "I'm fine. Some just got into my mouth and I had to rinse it out. That's all." She said, wiping her forehead off.

"Here," she said, taking the paper towel from the blonde. "Let me help you," she took the item from Arizona's hand and wiped the light pink paint from between her brows and off her chin.

Oh god, there it was again. The fragrance that filled the air and her mind. She wished she could bottle it up and put it under her pillow at night to smell and drift off to sleep to a world where all things were possible. "Callie," Arizona whispered as she stared at the brunettes plump lips, she just needed to get it out. "I..." She breathed. "I should tell you som..."

"Oh, I bet that's Mark," Callie cut her off and threw the towel on the ground with the others they had been using when she heard the knock on the glass window.

"Mark?" She revolted, turning around quickly. "What is he doing here?" She turned and watched the woman walk toward the front door of the building where she saw the taller man standing at the door with a huge grin on his face.

"He's taking me out tonight," she said, unlocking and opening the door. "This guy," the brunette patted him on the stomach after he stepped through the threshold. "Wants to take me to celebrate getting the building."

"I got you the building," she mumbled not thinking her friend could hear the words come out of her mouth. She didn't mean to sound whiny, but it should be her and Callie celebrating, not Mark and Callie.

Damn it, she needed to gather herself.

"I know," Callie softly agreed. "He just wants to take me out to celebrate," she shrugged. "Come with us?"

"Oh," she slumped her shoulders. She wasn't upset or disappointed for that matter that the brunette was leaving because she needed to get away from her for a little while to reign in her feelings, but it was because of Mark. Derek promised to talk to him, but apparently he never did because anytime Callie was around the bar he was around her. "Uhh..."

"She can't," Mark looked at her and shook his head. "Can you Blondie? You're busy, right?" He nodded.

"Yeah," Arizona said defeated and turned around in place to pick up the paint brush. "I still have a few things I need to touch up before I call it a night," she said, blankly looking at the white wall trying to find some mistakes in the paint.

"Oh, that's nonsense. You're coming with us," Callie walked over to her. "Please?" She grabbed her arm, and looked at her with pleading eyes.

"No, I don't feel like running home and changing, I'm sorry," she shook her head and picked up her little canister of white paint.

"Come on, Riz," she said, causing the blonde to sigh. Callie never called her that unless one of their friends was around and she hated it, just like she hated not being able to call her Calliope.

Such a beautiful name.

"Really, I can't impose," Arizona said with her back turned towards them so they didn't catch the disappointment in her eyes. "Go ahead, I'm tired anyway. I'm just going to finish up here, and then go home and go to bed," she said, dipping the brush in the paint and then running it over a few streak marks on the wall. "I'm on call starting at six a.m. anyway."

"If you're sure?" Callie stepped away.

"I am," she answered flatly.

"Well, I'm going to run and change out of these sweats then, and I'll be ready, Mark."

"Take your time, Cal. I have all night," he grinned as Arizona caught him gawking at the brunette through the reflection of the window.

Why didn't Callie tell her this earlier? She knew the woman brought extra clothes, but she thought it was because she didn't want to walk home with paint covering her. "What do you think you're doing, Mark?" She set the paint on the small ladder table, along with the brush when she heard the brunette close the door to the bathroom.

"I'm taking a gorgeous lady out to dinner to celebrate her starting a new career," he said as the blonde faced him. "What do you care?"

"What do I care? What do you care, is the real question," she slowly walked through the open space of the room. "I know Derek talked to you or he said he did, so what the hell do you think you're doing?" She questioned stepping closer to the man.

"I'm taking a good looking woman out to dinner," he shrugged. "It's none of your business anyway. You're not her keeper."

"She's married," Arizona crossed her arms over her chest and glared at the man.

"And?"

"I know what you're doing, Mark. The same thing you do to every other woman you come in contract with."

"So."

"So, she has a husband. You remember him?" She asked. "Your current business partner. If he found out you were out dinning his wife, it's no telling what he would do to her. Tell me you remember what he used to do to her?"

"Soon to be, ex husband," he countered, sticking his hands in the pockets of his slacks. "So she's a free woman. He's not going to touch her now."

"How do you know he won't? Callie won't be safe or feel one hundred percent safe until she is completely free from him. Right now, she's not by any means free,"

"You can keep her safe in your presence. Why don't you let me handle her safety in mine?"

"So you're risking your business for a night of fun?"

"Yeah, but what a night of fun," he smiled and flipped his collar up on his jacket.

"Cut your shit, Mark," she pointed at him. "You will do anything to get in a woman's pants and then dump her and move on to the next available woman," she scolded him.

"Well, isn't that the pot calling the kettle black," he couldn't help but laugh at her. Mark and Arizona had been friends for a few years now. They got along, but they also had a love, hate relationship and at times they butted heads much like right now. "And what exactly do you do to all these women you meet?" He paused like he was really contemplating that answer. "Oh, that's right! You take them home for a quick fuck before throwing them out the door. At least I take them to dinner."

Wow, Arizona couldn't believe he just said that to her even if it was true. The blonde knew she treated women like that in the past, but she hadn't in the past few months and he knew it. "If I find out you touched or even looked at her wrong, I will cut your balls off with a butter knife. Slow and painful." She pointed at him angrily.

"What the hell do you care? Are you jealous?" He asked, seeing the jealousy in the blonde's eyes.

"Jealous? Of you?" She scoffed. "Why the hell would I be?"

"You know why. Everybody knows why. Hell, any fool can see that you have it bad for her," he pointed out. "And you know you don't have a snowballs chance in hell. That's why you're picking a fight right now."

"You don't know what you're talking about," Arizona turned away from him and walked back to the area where she had been painting. "You don't know shit," she said clinching her mouth tight. She couldn't believe he was picking up on her feelings. Could everyone really see how she felt? Did Callie know, too?

"You just keep telling yourself that Blondie."

"I'm her friend," she looked back at him. "And I'm only looking out for her. She doesn't need some pathetic loser like you hanging all over her like you've been doing," she said, not knowing Callie had came out of the bathroom and had heard most of the exchange between the two.

"Your envious, admit it."

"I am not," she insisted. "I'm just looking out for her. She's been in a bad place and I don't want you to do anything stupid. I swear to god, Mark. If you even try to kiss her much less sleep with her, I will hurt you."

"Whoa," Callie stepped out from behind the back wall that was separating the front room of the store from the kitchen. She couldn't stand to hear them bickering any longer. "What the hell is going on?"

* * *

 **Uh-Oh, Busted!**

 **Those of you who pray, please keep me in your prayers. I'm down in my back and in constant pain right now.**


	15. Chapter 15

**I'm blown away by the amount of birthday and get well wishes I received yesterday! Thank you guys for your support. I can't thank you enough! This fandom is the best! LOVE!**

* * *

 **Chapter 15**

* * *

"What the hell is going on?" She asked as she walked closer to the blonde. "What's the problem?" She asked when she saw the upset look on Arizona's face, and completely ignoring the conversation she just heard even though she was shocked to say the least.

"Nothing," Arizona clenched her jaw tight with anger.

"I heard you arguing back and forth, tell me?" The brunette insisted. She wanted to know how she was feeling.

"It's nothing."

"it's something, I heard you both."

"It's nothing. He thinks I'm jealous or whatever and I'm not." She lied.

"She doesn't want me to take you out tonight," Mark spoke. "Because she..."

"Shut up, Mark," Arizona quickly turned around and gritted through her teeth. "Get the fuck out of here," she yelled, pointing to the door. "No one wants you here. God!" She rolled her eyes.

"Hey," Callie grabbed her wrist and pulled her arm down. "Why are you so mad all of the sudden?" She tried to ask softly. "Talk to me."

"Because," she turned her gaze away from the concerned brunette. "He needs to be considerate of you and he's not," She looked towards the man. "He needs to realize what can happen if word gets back to Mitch that you two are out together? He could crumble his business," she looked towards him. "How would Derek feel about that, huh?" She asked, stepping closer to the man. "Does he even know you're still at it?" She questioned him.

"Shut up," Mark scolded her.

"Mark, stop," Callie told him without taking her eyes off the blonde. Stepping in front of Arizona to block her vision, "Arizona," she gently tried to calm her.

"All he wants to do is take you out in hopes of getting you into bed," she threw the paintbrush down on the ground. "Tell me you're not naive enough not to see it?" She looked at Callie.

"That's not it at all, Cal."

"I..."

"Get the fuck out of here, Mark," Arizona interrupted her to yell at him again. "GET OUT," she stepped aside to get closer to him.

"Arizona, no," Callie said, pulling her back. She had never seen her so irate. "Please, stop you're scaring me," she whispered so only the blonde could hear her as she stepped back from the woman when her shoulders slumped.

Arizona felt defeated when the brunette told her she was scaring her. Slumping her shoulders, she turned away from the two.

"Mark," Callie looked over to him. "Will you please wait on me outside?" She knew she'd never be able to get it out of her friend with him standing there adding his two cents in.

"Sure," he turned and walked out the door and sat on the wooden bench that was in front of the shop windows.

"I didn't mean to scare you."

"I know," she moved to stand in front of Arizona again. "What's got you so upset?" She asked.

"Mark," she grumbled, walking towards the back of the building. The blonde didn't want Mark around Callie when there was a group of people around, she sure as hell didn't want him around her alone.

"And?"

"And?" She questioned, turning towards the brunette who was still standing in the front room. "He's only out to woo you, Callie. I know Mark," she said getting upset again just by thinking about him. "This isn't just him being nice or friendly," she quoted with her hands. "He's going to expect something in return, are you ready for that?"

"That's not it, we're just friends," the Latina insisted.

"I'm his friend, you don't see him taking me out to dinner though do you?" She just stood there, waiting for an answer. "No, because I'm a lesbian, Callie," she said when the brunette didn't answer her. "He won't take me out because he knows he can't get into my pants. I'm sorry," she said placing her hand over her chest. "If I think he should be a little more considerate of you."

"I..." Callie shook her head. "I'm his friend, that's it. I can't live my life in some hole, Arizona. I can't be scared of what will happen to me every time I move or breathe. That was the old me, and I won't live like that again." She said, walking closer to the blonde who was standing in the doorway leading to the kitchen.

"You shouldn't go out with him," she crossed her arms. She knew she was just being a jealous bitch right now, but she didn't care.

"Why, Arizona? Tell me why?" She asked, now in reaching distance of the woman. "Give me one good reason to tell him to leave?" She pointed towards the front of the street where Mark was sitting. "Tell me." She wanted to hear what the blonde was thinking.

Arizona could tell how much Callie had changed from the time she moved in with her until now. At first the brunette was distant and didn't have much to say to anyone, but now she had finally found her voice. What sucked was that she was now on the other end of it. "Because I wan..." She stopped herself by biting her bottom lip. She was not doing this during a yelling match, much less anywhere near Mark. She sure couldn't take him seeing her get shot down. "Do what you want, but remember what I told you," the blonde said. "You better keep your guard up around him unless you want the same thing he does." She turned and walked further into the back.

"I don't know what your problem is all of a sudden Arizona," Callie yelled out to her. "We were fine one minute, laughing and having fun, and then all the sudden you went rogue."

"He is my problem. Everything was fine before his face showed up. I'm warning you, Callie, you shouldn't go out with him," She yelled back through the building.

"No!" The brunette said, walking back to the kitchen where she saw the blonde sitting on the floor with her back against the wall. "Do you know who you're sounding like?" Callie scoffed. "Do you hear yourself?" She walked closer to the blonde and stood there quietly with her arms crossed as they both waited for the other to speak.

Of course she did, and she was completely ashamed, but she was angry at herself. "If you're going, will you just go?" Arizona looked up at her after a few minutes. Seeing the brunette just eye her, "Please... just go," she yelled, fighting the tears back that threatened to spill as she stood up and walked back in the front room. She had to get away from Callie because being around her right now was slowly killing her. She wanted to tell her why she didn't want her to go out with Mark, but she couldn't bring herself to do it. The blonde wanted to be the reason she was excited to go out, not the golden boy who would only use her.

"Of all the people in my life," she breathed and placed her hand over her chest. "I never thought in a million years that you, my best friend," she stated. "Would try to tell me what I should do. You are the only one who knows everything I've been through, and now," the Latina followed her into the room. "You're the only one trying to tell me how to live my life." She said sadly, trying to shake away the tears that had formed in her eyes. She couldn't believe Arizona was acting like this towards Mark, and now her. She knew the blonde seemed a little different lately and she was sure showing it tonight. "I left my husband because he wanted to dictate every breath I took," She paused as she sniffed back tears. "I won't let anyone run my life ever again," Callie walked up to the door and looked sadly at the blonde. "Not even you." She whispered before walking out and slamming the door. She didn't know why Mark had Arizona so mad all the sudden, but she could tell the blonde was skirting around some issue.

Arizona flinched when the door closed. She needed some space from the Latina at the moment, but not like this.

Taking several deep breathes to calm her nerves, she watched Callie run up to Mark on the street and bury her head in his chest as he comforted her. "Mother fucker," she growled, when she saw him kiss her on top of the head. "Goddamn it," she picked up the can of paint and slung it on the white wall she had just recently painted.

* * *

Callie was pulling back from the embrace with Mark when out of the corner of her eye she saw white paint splatter all over the wall inside of what was hopefully her soon to be bakery. "What's wrong with her?" She whispered to her self as she saw Arizona's face drop into her hands. She had to admit, seeing her act this way was slightly scary.

"If you don't know, I can't tell you," Mark said, feeling slightly bad for his friend even after their fight. "Let's go." He said, putting his arm around her.

"No," The brunette was in shock to see the blonde acting this way. She never thought Arizona would be like that. "I should talk to her," she nodded. "I can't... I can't leave her like this." She said, walking back to the door. Seeing the blonde break down broke her heart.

"No, let her be for a little while," he sighed. He felt bed that he talked to Arizona like he had. He was just mad that she was trying to spoil his game. "Let her cool down. Then you can come back and talk to her."

"She's mad," Callie shook her head, not taking her eyes off the crying woman in the window. "I don't want her to be mad at me."

"She's not mad at you, she's mad at me," he admitted. "Come on. Let me take you out to dinner. I'll explain why."

* * *

"What the fuck is wrong with me?" Arizona sniffed as she wiped her face with her hands. She didn't mean to make the woman upset, but she just couldn't stand the thought of her with Mark. She wanted to be the one with Callie on her arm.

What was the Latina doing to her?

The brunette was making her want things. Things that she hadn't wanted in years or maybe ever. She was afraid she was starting to push Callie away the same way she did Julie, and she couldn't stand the thought of that.

Taking a deep breath, she finally looked up, noticing movement out the corner of her left eye. Turning her head slightly, she saw Callie standing in the window staring at her wistfully before the older man pulled her away.

"Callie... wait." She said, moving quickly to the door. She felt ashamed of her actions and she needed Callie to know she was sorry. "Please," opening the door she walked out on the street, but her two friends were already out of sight. "Such an idiot," she scolded herself as she walked back in and locked the door of the building.

Seeing the wall with paint splattered everywhere she cringed. "Damn," she couldn't believe she did that. After all the hard work she put into this place she went and ruined it with one weak moment. Repulsed by her actions, she slid down the one unpainted wall in the building and succumbed to her tears.

* * *

"Tell me Mark?" Callie asked after taking a sip of her soda. She and Mark had stopped off at an old omelet shop instead of going to a nice dinner. She didn't want to walk into a fancy restaurant with tear stained cheeks. It was killing her inside because she yelled at Arizona, and vice versa. "Why was she so mad at you all of the sudden?"

"Well," he leaned back in the small booth they were sitting at. "I'm an ass, Cal," he sighed, feeling bad that he upset his friend like that. He normally wouldn't care if he hurt the blondes feelings, but after seeing her so upset, he couldn't help but feel regretful after some time had passed. "Arizona and I... we have this love hate relationship," he said, looking around the room, and seeing a few elder men sitting by the counter drinking coffee and talking. "Kind of like a big brother, little sister bond. She knows me maybe a little too well, and I her." He shrugged.

"But what does that have to do with tonight?" She questioned as she played with the fries on her plate. "One minute we were laughing and having this great time," she said, taking herself back to more than two hours ago when she and Arizona were playing around. "And the next, she just turned on a dime." She shrugged. "I've never seen her so angry. What did you say to her?"

"She was right," He admitted as he looked out the window into the dark street.

"About what?" She questioned the graying man.

"What she said."

"I heard some things," she admitted. She was wondering if the blonde really felt like that towards her or was he just blowing smoke. "And I heard you both yelling at each other. What did you mean, Mark?"

"I..." He shook his head. He hadn't meant for Callie to hear him accusing Arizona of things. He was only lashing out at her, not trying to out her even though it was obvious how the blonde felt towards the brunette to anyone except Callie. "I was just angry," he said making excuses. He just couldn't rat her out. "Because she was right. I was mad and just saying things to upset her."

"Why? What was she right about?"

"Because," he shrugged. "She knew I wasn't just hoping to take you out as a friend. I like you, Callie, a lot, but she's right. I was just being selfish and not even giving a damn if Mitch caught word of it," he sighed. "I can handle him, but I didn't think about you and your past with him, and Arizona pointed that out. I was being parsimonious and not thinking what he would do to you if he were to find out."

"So," she shook her head, not believing what she was hearing. She really thought Mark was just being a good friend. "You know some of what I've been through with my marriage. Still you were risking my safety because you wanted a lay?" She asked in disgust, getting angrily by the minute. "I fought with my best friend for nothing? I left her crying. Crying Mark. I've lived with her for over three months now and I've never seen her cry before until today and I left after yelling at her because of you!" She looked around and saw a few patrons looking over at them as she became louder. "What the fuck?" She was mad at herself for not believing Arizona.

"I know, I know. I'm sorry." Mark told her when he saw her get upset. "I'm telling you now, though. I wanted to make it right."

"Right? You could have made this right when you knew we were fighting, but yet you chose to keep quiet while I yelled at her."

"I was still mad."

"Mad, Mark? Mad?" She leaned back in her seat. "What did I do?" She grumbled, placing her head in her hands. "Damn it," she said, looking for her phone.

"What?" He questioned.

"I need to call her. She's upset, and probably pissed at me," Callie searched for her phone. "I left it in the bathroom at store." She sighed.

"You can use mine," Mark said, laying his cell phone on the table.

"No, she wouldn't answer. Plus, if she isn't pissed already, she would be if I called her from your phone." She said as the waitress walked by and asked if they needed anything.

Declining the woman, Callie tried to think back. "Something's not right with her. Since the night we all went to the theatre, she's been a little different. Distant at times," she said there and tried to think what it could be. "What if..." She looked up at Mark. "Do you think she wants me to leave and she just doesn't know how to tell me? Maybe she's afraid to tell me. What if she thinks I'll go back to Mitch, so she won't ask me to leave? That's it isn't it?" The brunette started to ramble. "She wants me gone, but she's afraid to tell me. I knew things were too good to be true."

"Callie," Mark leaned up and grabbed the Latina's arm. "That's not it. You leaving is the last thing she wants. I'm sure of it." He insisted. "She'd go crazy if you left."

"You think so?" She looked up at him.

"No. I know so."

"I just feel like, maybe she's getting tired of me. Arizona has supported me for three months. She has to be getting tired of me. I don't have much to offer her in return. I try to give her some money for bills or rent, but she won't take it."

"She took you in because she wanted too. She didn't expect anything in return."

"Maybe I should talk to her about it," she bit the inside of her lip in worry as the waitress came back with dessert Mark had asked for earlier.

"If you feel the need, then do it. She'll tell you if she wants you gone," he said, taking a bite of his hot apple pie. "You want a bite?"

"No, thank you." Callie declined, holding her hand up.

"This wasn't how I hoped tonight would go. I was hoping for a nice dinner, some wine."

"Yeah well," she shrugged.

"Like I said earlier, I like you, and I'd like to see if..."

"No," she couldn't help but cut him off and scoff. Was he still coming back at this? He was as selfish as her friend said. "What makes you think I want a relationship? Why would you think that? I'm not even divorced from my husband yet." She kept her voice low this time. "How could you even think that I'd be ready to be in another relationship with a man?"

"We're not all the same."

"My god," she laughed. "Arizona said it was true, but I denied it. You've never took her out, have you?" She questioned him. "She's your friend, but you've never hung out with only her because she's a lesbian. And come to think of it, I've never saw you with Meredith, Cristina, April or Teddy. You don't just hang out with women as friends, do you?" She asked him, as his eyes widened. "You haven't. I knew it," she slapped her hand on the table in disgust. "You offered to celebrate me getting the bakery because you thought you had a chance with me, didn't you?"

"I want to be your friend, but I also wanted to see if..." He was cut off by the steaming Latina again.

"You know what..." She clinched her jaw before continuing. "I appreciate your honesty Mark, but Arizona was right," Callie stood up from the booth and walked a few steps closer so she as standing over him. "No wonder she likes women." Grabbing her soda from the table and slowly pouring it on his head. "You're very wrong Mark. All of you assholes are the same," she said, grabbing her purse and jacket before walking out the front door of the little diner as all eyes were gawking at the gray headed man.

* * *

 **Next chapter... Just wait for it! One of my favorites!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Your response to the last few chapters have been overwhelming! A lot of you wanted an early release, and I really wanted to do that for you, but since I've been down I've not been able to write at all. But alas, I got a chapter written this past weekend and started on another already. So, hopefully I can get a few more under my belt and I can surprise you with an extra update soon!**

 **To answer a few questions if received. This IS a Calzona endgame! They are NOT currently dating anyone, and will NOT be dating anyone except each other! It's just taking time to get to that point!**

 **The anticipation is killing me, so I know it has to be killing you, too! I promise... It's coming, still a handful of chapters to go before we get there.**

 **I will say... I am currently writing the good stuff as we speak! :)**

* * *

 **Chapter 16**

* * *

April paced around Betty's for around thirty minutes before she sought after the blonde. When hearing her best friends distress earlier on the phone, she hurried to finish her work at the hospital before quickly meeting her friend at the nearby bar.

After waiting around several minutes for Arizona to show face, the redhead decided to look for her after she was a no show. Stopping by her flat to find the place void, she decided to check the old hardware store the blonde had just bought. Walking up to the storefront window, April saw her friend working away with determination inside.

Arizona was in the zone when she heard a peck on the glass window. She had sat and sulked for over thirty minutes after Callie had left her standing there upset. After feeling bad for herself, she became determined to correct her mistakes, and the walls were first. After feeling terrible about ruining the hard work they put in with the building, she had went over and fixed her mistakes while also touching up a few places the brunette had missed with the light pink paint. She had been working on the walls about an hour and a half before she heard a knock on the door. Thinking it was the brunette who had consumed her mind, Arizona quickly made her way to the door only to find April standing out in front of the windows.

"April," she said, opening the door and walking out into the street after drying her eyes for the hundredth time. "What are you doing here?" She asked, forgetting all about meeting her friend.

"What am I doing here? What are you doing here?" Seeing the blondes red eyes and tear stained cheeks, she knew her speculation was right when she looked around for the brunette. "You were supposed to meet me at Betty's an hour ago," the woman walked closer to the door. "I was worried about you when you called, and when you didn't show up that worried me even more, so I went looking for you."

"Crap," Arizona scolded herself. "I forgot," she said, holding the door open for her friend to come inside. "I'm sorry," she said, locking the door behind her. After she sulked in her sorrow, she mustered enough strength to fix the wall she messed up and also finish the last dull wall. Now the place looked amazing and she couldn't wait to see what Callie did with the space.

"It's okay," April said, walking inside the room and admiring the newly painted walls. She hadn't been able to come and see the place since her friend bought it, but after walking inside she couldn't help but be in awe of what they'd completed so far. "The place looks amazing. You both must have worked hard on this."

"We did," she blushed as she looked around at the finished product. "And then I ruined it," she admitted before looking back at her friend.

"What's going on, Arizona?" She said, laying her purse on the counter before taking her jacket off and sitting it down too. "You sounded upset when you called. You said you had to get away, that you needed to talk."

"Yeah," the blonde sighed. She was so ashamed of herself.

"What's going on?" The redhead asked as she watched the blonde kneel down and close the paint cans she had opened. "You've been crying," she stated.

"I don't know," she breathed. "I've not cried in a long time."

"I know," April softly spoke, feeling bad for her friend. The blonde was a strong, independent woman, and it was a rarity to see Arizona in this state. "Leave that stuff alone and talk to me," she said as she watched the blonde clean up.

"I can't," Arizona said as she gathered the paint brushes up around the room. "If I stop working, I'll think about it and I don't want to think about it."

"Where's Callie?" She questioned. "You told me she was here and you needed to get away from her for a little while, so where is she?" She asked. She wasn't use to seeing the blonde without the brunette nearby, unless she was at work.

"She's gone," she ground her teeth together in anger. She still couldn't believe the woman left with Mark, much less flew into his arms after slamming the door on her.

"Then talk."

"I don't even know where to start," the blonde shook her head as she looked up to her friend sadly. "I just..." She whispered feeling the tears threatening to fall again.

"Start with the reason for the frantic call," April said as she walked up to her purse that was lying on the counter. Pulling a glass bottle out of her purse, she turned back towards her friend. "I saw that you were still here, so I went across the street and bought us a drink," she said, opening the fifth of jack she had just purchased.

"It goes back longer than that," she sighed as she walked back to the sink in the kitchen to rinse out the paint brushes before coming back into the room where April was now perched up on a stool in front of the counter.

"Well take me back. What's going on with you?"

"It's your damn fault actually," Arizona huffed.

"My fault? What did I do?" She asked, taking a drink of the burning alcohol. "Man, that never gets easier." She cringed from the after taste of the Jack Daniels Whiskey.

Taking the drink out of her friend's hand, Arizona brought the bottle to her mouth and let the brown liquid flow down her throat. "Pace yourself, killer," the red head took the bottle back from the blonde and sat it on the counter.

"Get ready, because if I have to do this," the blonde said, sitting behind the counter so she was across from her friend. "I need to be drunk so I don't remember the conversation in the morning."

"Last time you said that, you were a crying drunk. I've not seen crying and drunk Arizona since her brother died."

"You are correct," she breathed as she pulled the bottle closer to her body. "I've not felt this many mixed emotions since then," she said, wrapping her hands around the glass bottle.

"What's going on with you, Riz?" April asked softly when she saw the woman in a daze.

"It's Callie," Arizona shook her head. "A while back you had to go and plant seeds in my head," she looked up at the redhead. "Everything was all innocent with her. I didn't take her back to my apartment that night in hopes of anything. I asked her to stay with me because I wanted to help. From the minute I saw her, she's had a place in my heart. I don't know why, but she has. Everything has been strictly platonic," she said, taking another long drink of the burning liquid before sliding it over to her friend. "But then you asked me that night in the bar if I had feelings for her, and I told you I didn't. Because I really didn't. I mean, Callie's cute and pretty," she paused, thinking about the Latina. "She's just all around stunning really," she looked at April sadly. "But up until then, everything was great. We were becoming best friends."

"Were?"

"We are. Callie's my best friend or she was until tonight, but that's another story within this story," she breathed, running her fingers through her hair. "Since the night you asked me that, I thought about it, and I started noticing little things about her that I love. Like when we're watching TV, she just leans on the arm of the couch and she combs her fingers through her hair when she gets bored with the show. And when she's really getting into it she bites the edge of her lip and squints just a tad at the screen. To anyone else, they probably wouldn't notice it, but I do." She whispered. She could picture the brunette doing just that as she talked about it. "You, April," She shook the thoughts out of her head. "You made me start thinking those things."

"No, I didn't." April insisted. "You finally let yourself start thinking those things. Everyone can see it, Riz."

"See what?" She sat up straight on her stool. "What is there to see?"

"You both have this connection with each other, anyone can see it. When you come to Betty's after work and Callie's behind the bar, everyone disappears but you, and the same goes for you. When she's around, we're chopped liver to you."

"That's not true," Arizona denied as she took the bottle and had another swig of the whiskey.

"It's not a bad thing," the redhead told her.

Arizona just shook her head and looked down at her hands that were wrapped around the bottle. "When we went to the drive-in theatre several weeks ago..." She looked up to her friend after a few minutes. "That's when I really started seeing her in a different light, and since then I can't keep thinking about her and it's driving me insane. I'm not this type of person, April."

"Why? Just because you have been hurt once doesn't mean you should never put yourself out there again."

"But I don't want myself out there," the blonde argued. "I don't want that heartbreak again."

"Okay, so what's the problem then?"

"I don't want to, but I can't stop myself from wanting things, things with her," she said, taking a drink from the bottle.

"There's nothing wrong with that."

"There is to me," she said. She didn't want a relationship with anyone, but her heart had other things in mind.

"What happened today?" April took the bottle from her best friend. The blonde wasn't savoring the liquor, she was inhaling it.

Arizona looked out into the street, watching a few cars go by the storefront as she thought back to earlier. "I almost kissed her," she laid her forehead down on the countertop. "Twice," she mumbled.

"What did she do?" The woman asked a little shocked as she took a long drink of the whiskey herself.

"We were teasing each other," she said, turning so her cheek was pressed against the cool surface. "And she painted my face, so I grabbed the brush and went after her. She grabbed my wrists and backed me up to the wall. She was so close I could feel her breath on me. I couldn't take my eyes off her lips," she sat back up. "They were right there in my face just begging me to taste them," She said holding her hand up close to her face.

"What happened?" The redhead asked when she saw her friend's blue eyes glass over. A sure sign that she was struggling with her emotions at the moment.

"I ran to the bathroom to keep from attacking her," she complained, dabbing her wet eyes with her paint stained shirt. "That's when I called you," she sniffed, taking the bottle from her friend and gulping it down this time.

"You said you almost kissed twice though."

"Yeah," Arizona sighed. "While I was on the phone with you, she knocked on the door. She was afraid that I was upset so she came to check on me. And when I came out of the bathroom, I was wiping the paint off my face and she took my towel," she said, she couldn't help by smile at the thought. "She started cleaning me off, and yet again, she was up in my face and I started to lean in but stopped myself. Then I was going to tell her. I was going to tell her how a feel, and that's when tonight went all to hell."

April watched as the blonde went from one emotion to the next. One minute she had tears in her eyes, and the next she started talking about Callie and Arizona's eyes lit up like the Fourth of July, and then back to tears again. She could tell the doctor was fighting her feelings, tooth and nail. Placing her hand on top of her friends, "So, something big went down after we talked, huh?" She asked softly.

"Oh yeah," she rolled her eyes.

"What happened?"

"Mark happened," the blonde gritted her teeth. "He showed up to take her out to 'celebrate'," she quoted. "He thought that, that would get him in her pants. So I told him about it, and we argued until she came in and stopped us and that lead to her and I fighting and her walking out, and slamming the door before running off into his arms," she shook her head. "Right in front of my fucking face. I felt like he was just laughing at me then," She said as tears filled her eyes. "She insinuated that I was acting like Mitch, trying to dictate what she should do," she shook her head as tears dropped down her cheeks. That hurt her most of all. "I'd never tell her what to do, I just said she shouldn't go."

"Yeah, but you have to realize, evidently that's a trigger for her. You can't tell her what she should or shouldn't do, Riz, not if she's not asking your thoughts on something."

"I realize that now. She became mad and was yelling right back at me," Arizona spoke. "I just wanted her to leave if she was leaving, then she told me that she wouldn't let anyone else tell her what to do, not even me. That's when she slammed the door and left with him. I didn't mean it like that, April."

"I know," the redhead leaned over the counter and rubbed her friend's arms. "I know that, and truthfully, Callie probably knows that too, but it seems like everyone's emotions were at a high and things were said that neither meant," she tried to soothe her friend.

"Above all," Arizona whispered. "Her accusing me of being like that son of a bitch hurt the most," she said, wiping her wet chin before grabbing the bottle again.

"Slow it down," April told her, placing her hand on top of the blondes, that gripped the glass container.

"I'll slow down when the bottles empty," she jerked away from the redheads hold and took another drink. "This is so hard, April," her voice breaking. "Wanting someone that you can never have," she said as she started to cry again.

"Why can't you, Riz?" She leaned over and caressed her friends arm.

"Because she's my best friend."

"And?" She shrugged. "That doesn't mean anything."

"She doesn't see me as anything else," she whispered.

"How do you know? Have you asked her?"

"No," she scoffed. "And I won't," taking another swig of the brown liquid before sitting it down. "I have never," she said, placing her hand on her chest. "Never, April," she emphasized. The alcohol was taking full effect of her right now. "Wanted someone in my life the way I want her. And it's not the chase, it's nothing like that," she slurred. "I don't want to sleep with her," she mumbled. "Okay, I do, however not yet. I don't just want her. I WANT HER, all of her. I want to be able to walk down the street and hold her hand. I want to be able to lean in and kiss her lips any time I want too. I want to be able to sit at home on the couch and let her lay her head in my lap and play with her hair as we watch a movie. I want to show her what it's like to be truly loved," she said as tears still flowed down her face. "And I'll never be able to do that," she began to cry harder when she thought of all the things that sounded so appealing to her.

To say April was in shock at Arizona's confession was an understatement. Of course she thought her friend had feelings for the brunette, but she had never seen the blonde act or talk like this about anyone. "Hey," she whispered.

"Look at me," Arizona yelled, getting angry at herself for feeling this way towards Callie. "I'm not this person. Look what she's doing to me."

"Do you love her?"

Thanking for a few moments she answered truthfully. "No, but I think I could, if she'd let me," Arizona said, wrapped her hand around the neck of the bottle again.

"No more," April took the bottle away from her drunken friend. "You've had enough, you're going to be sick as it is," she put the lid on the bottle and sat it down beside her on the floor.

"I'm stuck, Apes," she said, running her hands through her blonde hair. "I'm stuck here being her best friend, while I'm falling for her more and more every single day."

"Talk to her," the redhead jumped off the stool and walked around the counter to hold her sobbing friend. "Talk to her. You never know, she may feel the same way too," she hugged her friend as she cried. "She's feeling something, I don't know what, but I know she is. She lights up when you're around."

"I don't want to feel this way. I really don't. I'm fighting it hard, but I'm failing miserably, Kep. I don't know what to do?"

"Talk to her."

"I can't," Arizona a sniffed. "I won't," She stated. "If I talk to her.." She hiccupped. "And she denies me, it'll break me."

"What are you going to do then?" The redhead rubbed her friends back, trying to calm her down.

Taking a deep breath, the blonde felt her stomach turn. "First off, puke," she knew drinking on an empty stomach wasn't the best thing she's ever done. "She needs me to be her friend.." she paused, pulling back from the embrace with her friend. "It's going to hurt like a mother fucker," she sighed. "But that's what I'm going to do. I'm going to be her friend, even if it kills me," just the thought of only being the brunette's friend made her stomach rumble on top of all the alcohol consumption. "I think... yeah, I'm going to puke now," she slurred, standing up a little too quickly. "Oh god," she grabbed a hold of her friend to steady her world.

"Come on," the redhead quickly guided her towards the back of the building to the bathroom.

* * *

Leaving the restaurant in a fury, Callie looked around the oddly lit busy city street. This was a part of town she wasn't quiet familiar with, but she didn't feel like taking a cab back home. She would rather have a long walk home to clear her mind.

Walking slowly down the slightly congested street, she replayed the argument that happened between her friends. When it first happened it took her back to all the arguments she used to have with her husband, but yet, this felt different. Callie wasn't terrified anymore, albeit seeing Arizona so infuriated did scare her a little because she thought at one time the blonde was going to hit or throw something at Mark, and that pained her a tad. That's why she stepped in front of her friend earlier in the night to try to get her sole attention.

Even though she was upset with how she treated Arizona at the end and with the way the night progressed, she was still proud of herself. There had been a time in her life in the recent months that the thought of fighting would have made her crumple to the floor in defeat.

Tonight though, tonight she stood up and wasn't afraid of a disagreement. She voiced her opinion without so much as a falter. For once she wasn't horrified of what would happen when she gave it right back. In her mind, that showed how much she had overcome since she had left her husband. It wasn't without a lot of work, but she had slowly learned to trust and open up to people. It was all because of Arizona. If it wasn't for her friend right now, Callie didn't know where she'd be. She would like to think she would have had the courage to leave the night she did, but if she had, she would probably be living under a bridge right now, scared out of her mind.

She wasn't though. Because of Arizona she had a roof over her head, a warm place to call home and a group of friends who had welcomed her without so much as a qualm. It was nice, having people, friends to count on it's what had helped her get through this time in her life. She never realized how much she needed people until she had them in her life.

The blonde had helped her so much over the past few months in big and small ways and the woman didn't even know it. Hell, Callie hadn't even realized how much Arizona had helped her overcome things until tonight. She stepping right into the middle of an argument without so much as an ounce of dubiety, and she stood up to Mark and his pompous ways when she would have relinquished in the past.

That is when Callie knew she would make it after all.

* * *

 **3 More days until an all new season of Grey's starts.**

 **I will still say I'm excited that they're finally dating others because I think it will be the platform to their comeback. Always stay Calzona Strong!**


	17. Chapter 17

**I am flattered! :)**

* * *

 **Chapter 17**

* * *

After walking several blocks, the brunette finally walked down the street where her soon to be bakery was located. She didn't know if Arizona would still be there or not, but she wanted to check before going on home. Reaching for her keys in her pocket, she remembered she left them hanging in the back of the room with some of her other things. Walking up to the store windows, she saw the light was still on, but no one around. She figured Arizona must have stormed out after she'd left and went home without turning anything off.

When she found the storefront of the bakery empty, Callie walked a few more blocks until she came up to the firehouse. Seeing Arizona's truck parked beside the building she figured the woman was inside. There was a part of her that thought she wouldn't be home. Maybe she had bolted to get away from her for a while. The Latina was nervous of what kind of mood the blonde was going to be in when she saw her. Would she still be mad? Would she apologize for the way she acted or would she act like nothing happened?

The brunette couldn't do that. So many times in her life she'd pushed the situation at hand under the rug and it always turned out bad. To her, the blonde didn't seem to be someone who would let situations or arguments slide, but she didn't know. This was the first time she'd ever seen her mad and to be honest she didn't like it at all. Arizona had been nothing but warm, welcoming, caring, considerate and gentle, through everything in the last three months or so, but today was different. Everything was fine, they both seemed carefree throughout the day, but then all the sudden she snapped and went all atrocious to anyone that crossed her path and frankly that scared her a little.

She gave the woman credit because she was correct about Mark and what he was up to, but Callie could tell something else was bothering her. She'd notice little things lately with the blonde. Arizona would make excuses as to why she couldn't relax on the couch with her and watch some TV on her down time or even going out to Betty's. When they both were off work and hung out with some of the guys, at times Arizona would avoid sitting next to her at, and she didn't know why.

Sighing to herself, the brunette unlocked the door to the firehouse and walking up the stairs to the flats of their apartment to face the music. Looking around the unlit room, she saw the blonde must not have come home. Letting the moonlight shinning through the bay window guide her way through the dark room, she walked over to her small bed and sat down on the mattress.

About a month ago, Arizona suggested that they get Callie a bed. The blonde hated that the brunette kept sleeping on the couch even after she offered up her own bed. She even told her that they'd rotate and she'd sleep on the couch for a while but the brunette refused, so Arizona insisted they go out and get her a bed. After searching through a ton of beds, the Latina insisted that an extra long twin size bed was enough for now. She didn't plan on staying with the blonde forever so there wasn't any need to get anything much bigger.

Taking her tennis shoes off and sliding them under her bed, she quickly changed out of her jeans and blouse and slipped into a t-shirt and sleep shorts before going into the bathroom to wash her face. Stopping at the door near Arizona's bed, she saw the lump under the covers slightly move. "Arizona?" She whispered, deciding the bathroom could wait for now. She didn't think the blonde was home, but seeing the bed shift, she must have been wrong.

Walking over to the bed, she gently sat on the edge of the mattress. "Arizona?" She whispered again, still not getting a response from the woman. "I know you're mad," she sighed, looking into the dark restroom. "I just want to say I'm sorry. I was mean and yelled at you," she breathed, not knowing if the blonde was awake or not. "Everything just got out of hand tonight. We were having so much fun and then the next thing I know you were furious," the brunette said as she sat with her back turned towards the woman who had the covers thrown over her head. "I'm sorry I said those things to you. I didn't mean them and I hope you can forgive me for getting upset, because you were right. Mark is nothing but an ass. We went to this little diner and all he wanted to talk about was that he liked me," she sighed. "I just felt like if it was true, I needed to learn things for myself," Callie whispered to herself. "I didn't mean to make you cry, Arizona, and I'm sorry I left you like that." She said, turning and trying to focus her eyes on the bed. "Please, Riz, don't be mad. I'm sorry. I'm ashamed of myself," she said, giving the blonde a few moments to reply. "I'm sorry I even hinted you were anything like Mitch, because you're not. You're nothing like him," the Latina said sadly.

"You're everything that he's not. You were only looking out for me," She waited again for the blonde to reply. "Say something," she said pulling the big hunk of covers away from the lump in the middle of the bed when she didn't get a reply. "Talk to me, plea..." She paused and turned on the lamp by the bed. "What the... Poussey?" She pulled all the covers and two pillows that were entangled under the blankets away from the mattress. "Damn it, dog," she huffed, slumping her shoulders. She thought Arizona was just hiding under the many covers that were on her bed and now she felt like an idiot after spilling her heart out. "If she catches you in this bed she'll have both our heads, even though I've caught her snuggling with you," she tried to push the dog out of the bed. She couldn't even call him a pup anymore, Callie felt like one minute he was this little animal yelping his precious little bark and the next he was as big as some full size dogs.

She only dreaded the upcoming months because soon he was going to be taking over the loft. "You smell like a dog, get off her bed," she finally pushed him off and laid there on Arizona's pillow where she landed after shoving the animal down. "You'll be getting a bath tomorrow," she said, looking at the dog who laid his head on the edge of the mattress beside hers. "What are we going to do, P?" She whispered, wrapping her arms around the pillow and thought back to their argument. "What if she doesn't come home?" She paused. "That's just me being paranoid, right? I'm thinking too much into it. She'll come home, but when?" She laid there talking to the dog like he was responding right back to her. Callie wasn't used to this. She had never really had a fight with a friend so she didn't really know how it worked. Would Arizona stay mad and avoid her for days? Or would she come home and act like everything's fine?

* * *

"I'm fine," Arizona said as April helped her out of her car.

After watching the blonde puke her guts out for twenty minutes, the redhead ran down the street and bought her some water to try to help with her immediate hangover. After making her friend drink a bottle, she finally decided she was stable enough to take her home without risking throw up happening in her car.

"I know you are," she said, closing the door after she moved her friend away from the car.

"I can walk," Arizona tried to push the woman's hands away, causing herself to become a little wobbly. "Okay, a little help," she stumbled to the brick wall of her building.

"I have your water," April said, taking the blondes arm and wrapping it around her neck before wrapping her right arm around the blondes waist. "You good?"

"Depends on what you mean by good," she mumbled as she fumbled for her keys. "If you're asking if I can make it up the steps... yeah, I think I can with some help, but if you're asking about my breakdown earlier... well that's another story," Arizona slurred, trying to focus good enough to slip the key in the tiny slot.

"Let me," the redhead took the key and unlocked the door to the building. "Should we leave it unlocked for Callie?" She asked, helping the blonde through the door.

"Screw her," the blonde rolled her eyes and regretted the words immediately. "I didn't mean that," she hung her head. "I really didn't... oh god," she gasped when an image popped up in her head. "What if he is?" She turned and sadly looked at her friend. "What if he is screwing..."

"Stop," April yelled a little loud to get the blonde to calm down. "He may be like that, but Callie doesn't seem to be the type," she said, helping her friend up the stairs to her flats.

"You're right," Arizona sighed as she made it up the stairs to her apartment. "She's not, Apes," she shook her head, thinking about the Latina. "She needs someone who can treat her like the queen she is."

"You could do that," she said, turning on the light for the blonde.

"Don't," she stammered as she threw her purse down on the couch. She didn't want her friend putting things in her head when she didn't need them there in the first place. "I just want to go to bed and forget this night ever happened."

"You know you're on call in the morning, right?" April reminded her.

"Thank god it's not even midnight yet," she grumbled.

"Just drink your water and take some kind of pain reliever, so you won't have a hangover in the morning," the red head said, sitting the bottle of water down on the table. "You good?"

"Yeah," the blonde yawned. "Thanks for the talk and letting me lose myself."

"You're welcome. Call me if you need me, even if it's two hours from now. Okay?"

"Okay," she let out a burp. "Oh my," she giggled, "Thanks Kep," the blonde walked slowly into her small kitchen and grabbed some Advil. After drinking the rest of her water, she turned off the light and staggered over to her bed. "What in the..." She never paid attention to her bed until now. "Jesus, take the wheeelllll," she whispered in a singsong voice. Lying on top of the pile of covers on her bed was the brunette she had been so upset over earlier, cuddled up to her back was Poseidon, both beings sound asleep.

"This is perfect," she said, running her hands through her hair. She had tried and tried to get the brunette to sleep in her bed so many times over the past months, but Callie refused and of all times she had to finally take her up on that offer it had to be tonight. "At least I know she's not with the douchebag," she whispered.

Looking over to the brunette's small bed near the bay window on her right, she knew her thoughts were bad, but she couldn't help it. She wanted her bed. Callie made it look so comfy right now and she just wanted to lie down and sleep so bad.

Arizona gently laid down on her bed silently thanking God that the woman was only partially laying on the blankets so they had a little barrier built between each other.

As soon as the blonde became comfortable lying on her side facing the brunette, the woman's essence filled her nostrils again. Studying the sleeping woman, she couldn't help but slowly run the back of her index finger over Callie's knuckles softly as she clutched the blanket in her grip.

Arizona couldn't help it, before she realized what was doing, she found her head laying right beside the Latina on her pillow and her foot brushing against the brunette's as she started to slowly let her mind drift off to sleep, feeling complacent as ever with Callie by her side.

* * *

The urge to pee woke Callie up during the night. Trying to get up off the bed, she felt squished between two lumps. Feeling behind her, she found a hairy mass. Knowing it was Poseidon; she raised her head slightly, and opened one eye to see what was in front of her. She felt a sense of relief when she saw Arizona passed out beside her. The brunette couldn't help but giggle at the sight of the blonde. Her mouth was open with drool dribbling out, and loud snores coming from her throat.

Then it hit her. Mark's accusations that she over heard tonight. Could it be true that Arizona had some feelings for her?

Did she have feelings for the blonde?

Clearing her mind, she decided not to toy with the thoughts unless she heard it from the horses mouth herself.

Finally climbing out of the bed, she used the restroom and walked back into the room only to find Arizona had scooted into the middle of the bed and was now cuddling up with the dog. Again, she couldn't help but let out a low laugh at the woman. She was just thankful the blonde wasn't mad enough at her to stay away from home all night. Grabbing a blanket at the end of the bed, she threw it over the sleeping bodies and made her way over to her bed to get some more rest.

"Oh god," the sound of a blaring phone jostled Callie from her sleep. Lifting her head up from the bed, she kept her eyes clamped tight as she tried to determine the sound. "Arizona," she mumbled. "Your phone," she said, laying her head back down on the pillow in hopes to drift back off to sleep. "Arizona," she grumbled, pulling the pillow over her head to drown out the noise. "Shut it up," she tussled in the bed. "Hey," she sat up and looked over towards the blonde's bed only to see it empty.

Walking over to the ringing phone, Callie searched through the blonde's purse to answer the annoying device. "Hello?"

* * *

After hanging up the phone, the Latina paced around the room as she nervously bit her thumb nail. She and Arizona thought they had everything figured out. Permits were bought, two out of three inspections had been approved, licenses were held and almost everything was ready to roll for the bakery.

Almost everything.

She figured after she hung up the phone her little Spanish rant would have drawn the blonde from the bathroom, but it didn't. It was then looking around the small housing unit, Callie realized she was all alone.

Had Arizona woken up and realized she was still pissed at her?

She didn't know what was going on until she found a note on the bathroom sink from her friend.

 _Callie,  
I've been paged into work because of multiple MVA's. I'll be home later. Can we talk tonight? Please?  
\- Arizona _

The brunette already had a hundred different things on her mind from the phone call and now she had to deal with the fact that Arizona wanted to make a point to talk. That made her nervous all over again. She couldn't help but feel the blonde wanted her to leave, but right now that was the least of her problems. Her main focus needed to be their building. It was going to be her livelihood, especially after she quit Betty's in the next few weeks or so.

The call she had received on her phone was from the bank informing them that their funds had ran out. Arizona had put all her savings into a bank account for the bakery and they had spent a lot more than anticipated with the remodeling and electrical work. Now they had an electrician who was a thousand dollars short on his pay, an empty store and bank account.

They had it figured out that with everything needed done, they'd have roughly fifty to seventy-five thousand left to buy equipment and stock for the place, but apparently they didn't budget for problems.

They had paid extra for a carpenter to come in and remodel the place up quickly, but he ran into some standstills in the three weeks of his work. He had to totally replace the flooring in the back of the building and he had to fix a few things with the roof which set them back a good chunk of change. That was on top of the plumbing and electrical wiring in the old building. They had an electrician come in to make sure that everything would be good to go, but upon further inspection he determined all the wiring needed replaced which set them back even more.

Callie knew this would happen. She tried to get Arizona just to lease the building, but the blonde was adamant that she purchase it right out, and now look. The building is absolutely perfect or was perfect up until last nights paint debacle with Arizona, and now they had no money to buy supplies.

The Latina had paced the floor of the firehouse apartment all morning and well into the lunch hour. She was trying to formulate a salvage plan, but she didn't even know where to begin. She knew the blonde said she still had a few grand in her personal bank account and the brunette had some money saved from working at the bar, but what they had wouldn't even put a dent in the supplies and necessities needed.

It wasn't until the afternoon when a thought somehow popped in her head. It was risky... extremely risky, and she probably shouldn't do it, but if she didn't all the money they'd spent would go to waist and she couldn't do that to Arizona. Not after all the things the woman had done for her.

Callie wasn't sure if she should knock or just enter. She was sure however that she shouldn't be here, especially without telling a single sole her whereabouts. "Damn it," she whispered to herself. She wished she would have brought the blondes truck instead of taking a cab all the way here. At least she took Arizona's keys and stopped by the bakery to get her cell phone.

* * *

Taking a deep breath, she thumped on the door of her former mansion she had shared with her husband. It wasn't long before she heard footsteps coming to the door. Her palms were becoming sweaty and her heart rate increased as the sound came and the door unlatched.

"Mrs. Evans," she heard the man dressed in a dark suit say in shock.

"Is he home?" She asked flatly.

"Benson," Callie heard the familiar voice call from further in the room. "Is it her?" Just then, her husbands face appeared in front of her.

"You're dismissed Benson," he said, staring at the brunette in his doorway. The Latina and Latino stood there both frozen in there spot for moments, maybe minutes, Callie didn't really know. It felt like time had stood still when she came face to face with the man.

She felt like she could throw up by just being so close to Mitch, but she kept her demeanor up and didn't falter her glare at the man. After several moments, someone finally spoke.

"You're here," he stated in shock as he looked across to his wife. He had received a call from the woman only an hour or so prior asking if she could stop by.

"You've come back to me..." He whispered, knowing that's why she wanted to talk. Callie couldn't determine the mood he was in and that made her more nervous. "I knew you would," Mitch leaned in and quickly hugged her around the torso. "I've missed you so much, darling."

Feeling the mans arms wrap around her body elected shivers down her spine. "No," she tried to push the man away. "I didn't."

"You did," he smiled at her. "I knew you couldn't stay away from me for long. That's why I didn't sign the divorce papers you had sent. I knew it was a matter of time before you realized what we had." He said, finally sitting the woman back down on the ground. "Welcome back home, sweetheart," he pulled her in quickly and kissed her on the lips.

"Stop.." she tried to resist him. "I'm not..."

"I've missed you so much," he gushed as he pulled her into the foyer of their home, not giving her a moment to voice her own opinion, just like always. "The kids... they've missed you so much."

Callie couldn't help but be pulled down the hallway of their home. Seeing Nadia at the top of the stairway shake her head and give her a death glare, shook her out of her thoughts. "No," she tried to pull her hand free. "No," she spat. "Don't give me that bull shit." The woman said when her husband turned to face her. "Don't say they've missed me when they don't even know me from Benson. Don't try to pull your shit with me. They don't miss me any more than you or those women miss my presence in this house."

"That's not true darling. Yeah, I was mad and upset you left me and I really wanted to hurt you," he stepped closer to Callie as she took a step back. "But I just knew if I'd give you time, you'd come back. I need you darling and you need me." He said looking at the woman who was dressed in a blouse and jeans. "You look terrible. We'll get you out of those clothes and into something better fit for you. I still have your clothes upstairs."

Callie couldn't believe her ears. She thought she'd have resistance from the man when she entered the home, but she had to come and try. This was her only resort and finding her husband excited to see her was the last thing she expected.

"No, I am fine in what I have. This is me, Mitch. I don't do dresses to lounge around at home in. This is the real me. I'm not some doll you can dress up anymore."

"Okay, okay, but you are a doll," he said desperately. He'd do anything if it meant she'd come home. "You'll always be my baby doll," he said, brushing his knuckles over the Latina's face.

Cringing when she felt her husband touch her face, Callie turned her head to get away from the feel. Here he was, giving it his all to make sure he got what he wanted.

Maybe if she played along with him this would be easier than she expected.

"If you come back, we'll forget these past three or four months ever happened." The Latino stepped closer to his wife. "The nannies, if you want them gone, they're gone. Anything you want, you can have it. If you want to dress like this until the day you die you can, I don't care. As long as we can agree on you dressing up for my business meetings." He begged. "I've changed. For you, I have. Please, I love you darling." He said as he saw the brunette's demeanor soften. "You came back to me."

* * *

 **First off NO, Callie is not going back to her husband** **.**

 **Your reviews and response have been amazing lately.**

 **To answer a question I received again, Yes this is Calzona endgame! I promise, we're getting closer and closer to someone finally blurting their feelings out!**

 **A rough couple of chapters are ahead first.**

 **P.S. You won't see much more of Mitch! (Maybe again around chapter 27-28 and again at around 31-32? Give or take!)**

 **What do you guys want to see happen to him? Some want him killed, others want him to suffer!**


	18. Chapter 18

**Warning. Touches on sexual assault.**

 **I've said from this beginning this was a slow, slow burn. It'll be worth is I promise!**

 **It's GREY'S DAY!**

* * *

 **Chapter 18**

* * *

Arizona was exhausted when she finally walked out the doors of the ER. She wasn't expecting to have to carry a long twelve hour shift especially after binge drinking her feelings away the night prior. Even after all the water she consumed, she still felt terrible all day and to beat it all, she remembered everything from last night.

She had hoped she'd hear something from Callie today, a simple text even, but then she remembered half way through her shift she'd left her phone at home.

She hoped the Latina would be home when she walked up the steps of their apartment, but after looking around, she quickly found out she was all alone.

Was Callie really mad at her? Did she not want to talk? She had thought coming home and finding the brunette in her bed last night was a good sign. If she was mad she wouldn't have been sleeping in her bed when she got home. Right?

Looking around the apartment, she saw that Callie had moved the note she had left her in the bathroom, she knew the blonde wanted to talk, so why was she gone?

* * *

Callie had been on the street in front of Betty's bar in Seattle for over fifteen minutes. After being dropped off by the cab driver, she just couldn't seem to move. Her clothes were now soaked to the bone from the rain that was pouring down, her sight was similar to the way Arizona had found her the night she left the ER all those months ago.

The brunette's body felt numb. She didn't feel like she could put one foot in front of the other at the moment, so all she could do was stand there and stare blankly at the door of the establishment where she worked.

So many things we're rushing through her head. Her mind was going at warp speed, but then again her head and body felt void of everything.

Her body shook, but it wasn't from the rain. It was from the shock she was in. She couldn't wrap her head around what had taken place earlier.

How did this happen? She couldn't believe she fell for his façade, yet again. She was, embarrassed. Mortified. Ashamed of what had transpired. She had gotten more than what she bargained for and at what cost? Risking all that she had overcome so far.

This was the last thing she expected to happen, but she should have known. She knew better, but yet she still went on a whim and now look at her. She felt broken. Again.

It wasn't until she saw a familiar face, did Callie come out of her confused state. "What are you doing?" Meredith ran outside and asked the wet brunette. One of the customers had come up to the bar and told her that the Latina who worked there was standing outside in the rain peering at the building. "Callie?" She grabbed the woman's arm and pulled her out of the rain. "Come on, sweetie," she said worriedly. She had never seen the woman so disoriented.

"Meredith," her voice broke when she grabbed ahold of the woman when she finally shook her thoughts away.

"What's wrong?" She asked, trying to dry the woman's face with the small hand towel she had attached to her waist. "Are you okay?"

All Callie could do was shake her head the tears brimmed her eyes. "Come on," Meredith guided her into the building and down the steps as the brunette clung to her. "Callie honey, what happened?" She asked as she took her into the back of the bar. She didn't want to be everyone's entertainment for the night. "Where's Arizona?" She questioned the traumatized woman.

"I.. she..." The woman shook her head, willing her tears away. She promised herself she was done crying over him, but so much had happened in the last twenty-four to thirty hours she couldn't even digest it all.

"It's okay," the dark blonde guided her to a seat in the back office of the kitchen. "Let's get you out of this wet jacket. You've got to be freezing," she said, taking the material off the Latina. "Take your shirt off. Put this dry one on," Meredith grabbed a flannel shirt off the rack in the back for the woman to change into. "What the..." She saw Callie's bra strap broken and red scratch marks on her chest. "Callie, what happened?"

"Nothing," she protested as she got changed out of her wet blouse and quickly pulling the dry shirt on her body.

"Tell me."

"No," she said pulling the shirt closed and buttoned it up.

"Callie," Meredith cupped her face and moved her head so she was looking at her. "Tell me, what happened?" She asked on a softer tone, looking the brunette over. "Don't tell me nothing. You have grass stains all down the front of your pants."

"Just a squabble," she wrote it off.

"Where's Arizona? Tell me," she stood up and peered down at the woman. She knew something was up and Callie just wasn't being honest. "Was she with you? What's going on?"

Callie shivered as she tried to talk. "I don't..." She said, trying to calm her jumpy self down. "I don't know. Work?" She shrugged. "We've not talked... since last night. We had a fight... and she's mad at me."

"Are you upset because she's mad?" She grabbed a chair to sit down in front of the woman.

"No... yeah." Callie shouldn't help but shake her head. She couldn't seem to focus on one specific thing right now. "That's not it," she mumbled. "I can't.. I.. I can't," her head fell into her hands.

"Hey," Meredith leaned closer to the Latina. "What can't you do, Callie?" She asked as she struggled to pull the woman's hands away from her face.

"I can't tell anyone," she quivered. "Arizona?" She questioned. She has to tell her friend, right? There was no way she could not tell her, but not yet.

"Do you want me to call Arizona for you?"

"She..." She couldn't even form sentences at the moment. "She doesn't have her phone, but you can't. Don't get ahold of her. She can't. She can't see me like this. She'll flip."

The bartender was at a loss right now. She didn't know what was going on with her friend and she couldn't seem to get it out of her. "Okay. Tough love, Callie," she breathed. "Tell me right now what's going on with you? You're upset, visibly shaken up. Your chest has marks on it, your bra strap is broken, and you have stains all over your pants." She pointed out. "What is going on? Did she do something?" She sat back in her chair to give the Latina a little more room to breath.

"What? No," she said in shock. "No," she whispered again.

"Why is she mad then?" If Callie was going to be vague, she would take it one step at a time until she got it out of her.

"We had a fight," she said, flatly staring off into space.

"About?" The dark blonde asked, noticing a few people of her coworkers walking around in the kitchen trying to peek in at them.

"Mark," she continued to stare.

"Uh-oh," she sighed, knowing where this was going.

"Uh-oh?" Callie looked over to her. "You say that like you know something?" She flinched as Meredith slammed the door in a few people's face that were hanging around near the office door.

"It's just that I know Mark, and if Arizona of all people is fighting with him it's over one thing."

"What?"

"A woman,"

"Why?"

"Well, it's no secret both of them have deep love for females," she told the brunette. "Arizona tends to get a little spiteful when he gets the girl and she doesn't."

"But it's just me," she shrugged, choosing to ignore her friends statement, that was the last thing she wanted to deal with right now. She had so much in her head that she couldn't really focus on one thing at a time. "She knows I'm not like that, but yet she alluded that I wanted what he wanted. She knows I wasn't ready for that," she clasped her hands together as she rested her elbows on her knees. "They fought, we fought. I said things that I shouldn't have and then I walked out on her and left her crying," she swallowed as she glared at the floor.

"Riz?" Meredith questioned. "Riz was crying?" She didn't know if she heard right or now.

"We both were at that point." Callie stated sadly.

"Wow," she said, crossing her legs together. "She must have really been upset." She watched as the upset woman slowly nodded her head and shut her eyes tight before taking a deep breath and speaking again.

"I..." She shook her head. Just thinking about saying his name made her want to throw up. "She told me I shouldn't go, so I told her she sounded like Mitch," her voice almost broke. She regretted those words because the blonde was anything but.

"So you haven't talked since then?"

"No," Callie confirmed. "And then I woke up this morning and she was gone. Her phone was ringing so I answered it and it was the bank calling to tell her we had insufficient funds in the bakery account." She sighed as she willed her tears away again. She didn't want to cry. "We worked so hard on this you know," she sniffed, pausing to regain herself. "I spent half the day on the couch trying to form a plan and then I remember," she finally held her head up. "I had about a hundred and fifty grand left in my trust fund my father handed over to me when we got married. I had a lot more, but Mitch somehow got his hands on it and spent about five hundred grand. When I found out, I emptied the account, opened a new one and put the bank book in a safety deposit box," she swallowed. "I went there on impulse. I shouldn't have. I shouldn't have done it, but I got into a cab and headed to Portland. I had to get that safety deposit box key. I called Mitch and asked if I could stop by." She started talking emotionless. "We had been civil lately, so I figured he'd let me in and he did. He started trying to tell me how much he missed me and that he knew I'd come back home to him," she shivered at the thought.

"Stop, stop, stop, stop," Meredith halted her and stood up quickly. "Are you," she pointed up and down the woman's body. "He did this?" She was trying to wrap her mind around the situation. "He did this to you?" She asked again, kneeling in front of the brunette.

Callie turned her head when her friend stooped in front of her. She couldn't look the blonde in the eyes right now. She felt so ashamed. Disgusted with herself; with him. How in the hell could she let him do this to her. "Did he?" She felt the woman try to gently caress her legs as she tried to sooth her. "That son of a bitch," Meredith growled, standing from her kneeling position when Callie wouldn't confirm nor deny.

"Wha... What are you doing?" She watched as the woman walked around the desk and dialed a number on he phone. "I'm trying to call Arizona, but it keeps going straight to her voicemail.

"No... Please don't." She didn't know if she could tell Arizona what happened. She was so distraught herself, she couldn't imagine how the blonde would react. She had been so protective of her and she was afraid Arizona would be angry because she put herself in danger.

"Callie, it's either her or the cops. She knows you better than anyone, you need her right now."

"She's going to be so mad at me," she whispered as she hung her head. She promised the blonde she'd never go back without her or someone else.

* * *

Arizona had been pacing the floor of her apartment for over an hour. When she got off work and saw the brunette wasn't home, she decided to head down to the bakery to see if she was there. She couldn't seem to find her keys anywhere so she stood out in front of the building for several minutes waiting to see if the Latina was inside. After finally realizing there was no lights on whatsoever she decided to make a call she didn't want to make.

Talking to Mark, she happily found out that he hadn't seen the missing woman she she walked out on him after throwing her soda in his face. She couldn't help but let out a gratifying smile when he told her the story.

She made a few more calls to her friends to see if anyone had seen be brunette, but her trail was still cold. Deciding to go back home and wait her out, the blonde paced the floor back and forth waiting on Callie to return.

However after a while she thought that maybe she had gotten asked to come into work, so she had tried to make a few calls to Betty's to see if the woman was working. Unfortunately, the phone at the establishment would either ring off hook or suddenly become busy.

She had finally decided to just run down to the bar and check, but as soon as she grabbed her jacket her phone began to ring. "Callie?" She breathed after rushing to answer her phone.

* * *

"Arizona?" Meredith said when she heard the blonde finally pick up the phone.

 _"Oh, Mer, I thought you were Callie. Have you seen her today? I've been looking everywhere for her. Did she get called in?"_

"Can you come down here?" She said as she watched the crestfallen brunette.

 _"I'm needing to find Callie. I th.."_

"She's here. Come down and bring her some dry clothes." She said looking at the woman who was still dressed in wet jeans.

 _"She's there?"_ Arizona questioned, hearing the bothered tone of her friend. _"Is something wrong?"_ She questioned when she heard her friends tone.

"Just get down here, okay?" Meredith said, hanging up the phone.

"Cal," She walked around and bent back down to address the solemn women. "I'm going to run outside and meet Arizona. Will you be okay?" She asked as the Latina just stared blankly at the wall.

"I will be," she blankly nodded after several second. "I will be," she repeated.

"That's right," she said, caressing the woman's hair. "You will be."

The dark blonde hurried out of the room to walking back into the bar area to meet the blonde. She wanted to have a word with Arizona and warn of her Callie's shape before the blonde got to her friend.

"Derek," Meredith said seeing her husband sit down at the bar. She couldn't let Mitch get away with his shit any longer.

"Hey, honey."

"I..." She looked around, feeling uncomfortable at the moment. "Callie's here," she swallowed.

"Well," he looked over to his buddy. "She does work here, so that's a given," he laughed with a shrug.

"No," she told him and Owen as she pulled them to the kitchen area. "She went to Mitch's, Derek." She nudged her head towards the back of the building. "Look a her," she pulled him to the door where they seen Callie slumped over in a chair.

"What did he.." He looked back at his wife after he saw the stricken Latina. "Did he?" He looked to his wife as she nodded. "Son of a... I'm going to kill him." He and everyone else had grown close to Callie and he wasn't about to stand and let anyone hurt her.

"You won't have too, not after Arizona finds out."

"Owen," he elbowed him. "Care to take a little trip?"

"Let's go," the redhead confirmed as they rushed out of the kitchen door and through the bar.

Meredith followed them out of the building and onto the street and watched as they jumped into her BMW.

"Where's the fire?" Arizona questioned her friend as she walked down the opposite side of the street.

"Riz?" She turned when she heard her friends voice. Her body began to shake with nervousness. "That was fast?" She looked around the almost empty street.

"I have been looking for her all evening," she shrugged as she noticed her friends face turn white as a ghost. "Why did she need clothes? What's...wrong?" She hesitated when she saw her friend become nervous.

"Uhh..." She swallowed, not knowing how to tell the blonde what was going on. "Callie came in a little while ago," she scratched her head, trying to figure out how to tell her.

"Is she not working? I thought she may have got called in?" She said as some patrons came out of the bar and squeezed past them on he street.

"No, no..." Meredith paused.

"Why are you acting weird? You only act like this when... Wait... what have you and Cristina done?"

"It's nothin' we did... It's Callie," she said, just wanting to get it all in the open. "She's..." She shook her head.

"She's what?"

"Listen," the darker blonde felt the need to let her know before she saw her. "I think..." She swallowed. "I found her on the street right here. It was pouring rain earlier and someone told me she had been standing out in the rain for several minutes. So I came out here and brought here in. She was..."

"She's still mad at me... Isn't she?" Arizona was afraid that was the reason the brunette wasn't home when she returned. "We had a fight and I was out of line but it was only because of..."

"Arizona, listen to me," Meredith stopped her. "She's not mad. It's quite the opposite really. She thinks you are mad, but that's not the issue. When I found her she was staring off into space. So I brought her in and had her put another shirt on, I noticed that her bra strap was broke and she had a few places on her chest."

"What are you saying? Was she in an accident or something?" Her heart began to race. "Is she okay? Oh god, Meredith, where is she?"

"She went to Mitch's today." She finally rasped out, grabbing the blondes shoulders when she started to shake with worry.

"No," she denied. "Why would she do that?" She couldn't fathom what in the world she'd go there for. "She wouldn't." She shrugged the woman off her.

"She told me she did," Meredith confirmed. "Callie has not came out and said he did it, but... I think Mitch forced himself o..."

"No," she stopped her. She had a feeling what her friend was trying to say. "Do not say it," her heart immediately dropped to her stomach as she tried to wrap her mind around what she was hearing. "No... She wouldn't go by herself. No," Arizona declared. "You've heard her wrong." Yes, that's it. Meredith had misunderstood her.

"Arizona, she told me she went. I asked her if he did it and she wouldn't deny or confirm. She just keeps staring blankly."

"Where is she?" she clenched her jaws together in anger. "Where is she?" She yelled out.

"In the back office," Meredith said as the blonde pushed her aside and darted inside the building.

"Callie,"

* * *

 **This has been planned from the beginning, and I've debated and argued with myself to death about this particular storyline and at one time I decided to drop it, but then I realized it would change a lot of the plot, so I kept it.**

 **Next chapter will be the start of them getting closer, it will still be a handful of chapters before we see one make a bold move, but it's coming. I know, I know... Anticipation is killing me too and I know what happens!**


	19. Chapter 19

**The next 2-3 chapters will only** **span a few hours. I'm wanting to take this part a little slow, so bear with me for the few updates. I know everyone wants them together already, and I do too because I hate writing them as just friends. They are MFEO and need to be wrote as such!**

 **After this hard time, they will be on the road to them connecting in a deeper way and it's exciting. I've finished writing it and I'm very satisfied with how it has turned out.**

* * *

 **Chapter 19**

* * *

All Arizona could think about was getting to the brunette. She didn't know Callie's mindset from the night before and she sure as hell didn't know it now. She also didn't know if the woman would even want to see her especially after the Latina had went back to Mitch's after promising her she wouldn't, but right now she didn't care. SHE needed to see Callie if only to simply make sure she was alright.

"Callie?" She quickly bolted down the steps and through the joint. She knew she shouldn't be yelling the brunette's name in fear that she'd scare her, but she couldn't help it. The blonde couldn't get to her fast enough. "Callie?" She ran into the kitchen and saw the office door slightly ajar. "Callie." She threw the clothes she had brought for her friend down in the floor.

Hearing Arizona yell her name brought Callie out of her stupor. Shaking her thoughts away, she quickly stood up when she saw the woman. "Arizona," she felt all her emotions bubbling to the surface when she heard that familiar voice.

"Callie," she said as she rushed through the door and saw the pale Latina. "Oh, God," she hurried to her. "Callie," Every ounce of anxiety she had about the previous nights events dissipated when she saw the brunette. "Are you okay?" She asked, grabbing the woman's face to inspect. "Your lip," she whispered as she gently ran the tip of her fingers over a small cut she saw on the Latina's red bud.

"I..." She mouth began to tremble when she saw her best friend. "Oh God," she began to finally cry as she fell into the blondes embrace. "Arizona." It wasn't until the woman walked in did Callie feel safe.

Meredith guarded the door as Arizona rushed the traumatized woman. She watched the blonde wrap her arms around the Latina's back and hug her close as the brunette relaxed for the first time since she found her on the street. Both women held onto each other as a lifeline at that moment. She could tell the doctor embraced the Latina to give her a soothing sense of comfort, and Callie held onto Arizona as a safety net. By watching the two interact you'd thought they'd known each other for years. There was no denying the bond they had developed over the past four months or so.

The dark blonde knew how Arizona felt about the woman, and she couldn't help but feel sorry her friend at the moment. She knew how she had to be fighting with her own emotions as she let the news sink in.

Tears formed in Arizona's eyes as the woman clung to her. She couldn't help feel remorseful for the woman. "It's true," the blonde whispered as she held her friend in her arms. "Isn't it?" She asked, holding her tight.

Callie's cries only got harder when the smaller woman asked for confirmation. She promised herself she wouldn't cry, but when she saw Arizona her dam burst. Being around the blonde was the one place she felt she didn't have to be strong.

"It's okay, Callie," she whispered in her hair. "You're okay," she tried to sooth her as she gently rubbed her back as the brunette cried. "You're okay." She reassured her for several long minutes. "I promise."

"I'm sorry," She mumbled into her shoulder "I'm so sorry. I promised... I'd never go back alone, but I did... now.. look," she said between sobs.

"Hey.. No, no," Arizona tried to sooth her. "Don't," she said as she placed her hand on the back of the Latina's head as Callie pressed her cheek into her chest. "You didn't do anything wrong. Absolutely nothing."

"I did. I ...went by myself," she insisted, as she tightened her arms around her friend to try to stay grounded.

"No, Callie, no. Listen to me," she pulled out of the embrace and cupped the woman's face. "I don't care if you were alone or if you had ten people with you," she whispered to the Latina. "That doesn't give him or anyone else permission to touch you." She tried to convince Callie she hadn't done anything wrong. She could only hope the brunette would listen to her. "Do you understand me? You did nothing," she said, brushing the woman's tears away with her thumbs.

Arizona gave her a sense of lightening when she heard the sincerity in her voice. "Kay," she nodded as tears still flowed down her face.

"Come sit down," she guided her to the chair in the room. "Let me look at you."

"No," Callie grabbed the top of her shirt. "I'm okay. I'm fine."

"Hey," the blonde knelt in front of her. "Look at me," she placed her hands gently on her knees. "I'm a doctor," she nodded, trying to get the brunette to listen to her. "Let me see," she slowly brought her hands up to the brunette's shirt. "Can I?"

Looking from the blonde to her coworker that was hanging out over by the door as she watch them, she looked back to Arizona and nodded. "Yeah," she whispered as she closed her eyes and swallowed in her throat.

"I'm just going to unbutton a few so I can see your chest, okay?" She asked before opening the brunette's shirt. She wanted Callie to know everything she was going to do before she did it.

Opening the Latina's shirt, Arizona saw a few red scratches on the left side of her chest near where her bra strap used to be. "Does it hurt?" She asked softly as she laid her hand above the swell of her breast where the scratches resided. She felt like she could throw up any second just at the though of him hurting her again.

"It just burns a little where it's still fresh," she whispered as she opened her eyes and looked down.

"Anywhere else?" She motioned around the brunette's chest. "Are you hurting or sore?" She questioned. Arizona was going on doctor mode at the moment, her lustful thoughts she had been having for her friend had long went out the window when she heard about Callie's situation.

"No," Callie felt around on her chest to make sure. She had been going on adrenaline when she left her old home so she wasn't exactly sure if she was, so she felt around her breasts and chest to see if she felt any pain. "It doesn't."

"Anywhere else?" She grabbed the woman's arm and pushed the sleeve up to inspect her limb. "Do you feel pain anywhere?"

"Just a little on my right side here," she said, brushing her hands over her lower ribs on her right side. "Where I fell to the ground. It's nothing bad," she said, wiping her nose with her free arm.

"Can I see? Just to make sure nothing's broke."

"Okay," the brunette agreed.

Arizona swallowed the silva that kept collecting in her mouth. Just thinking about what Mitch did to Callie was making her nauseous and clammy. "I'm just going to feel around okay?"

"Easy," Callie looked down at the blonde who was on her knees before her.

"Of course."

She watched as her friend lifted her shirt up slowly and gently felt around her torso. Arizona had always been so caring with her and it was heartwarming, but yet painful. The Latina hated that she always had to throw her problems onto the blonde and shake both their lives up. "I'm sorry," she whispered as she felt the cool, yet soft hands feel around her abdomen.

"Hey, no." She looked up and saw her red eyes. "No. Don't say that."

"I just... I don't want to bother you with my problems."

"Stop, Callie," she grabbed the brunette's hands and giving them a reassuring squeeze. "We're roommates, and friends. I care about you very much," she said honestly. "Okay?" She let go of her hand and cupped her jaw. "Everything's going to be okay, you hear me?"

"Yeah," she nodded as a tear escaped her eye. "I'm glad I have you," she breathed as the blonde wiped her face.

"Always.. always." She said, letting go of the Latina and pulling her shirt back down before standing up. "You sure you're not hurting?" She asked as the brunette shook her head. "Anywhere?"

"No, not really."

"Okay," she stood up and took a deep breath. It felt like she hadn't taken a breath since she entered the room, but after seeing she was okay physically she could inhale a little easier. "I need you to tell me," she grabbed the chair that was beside the Latina and moved it in front of her to sit in. "Tell me. Did he..." She swallowed, as she grabbed Callie's hands again. She couldn't seem to be able to get the words out. Taking a deep breath, she tried again. "Did he... ra.." She took another deep breath and she silently said a prayer. "Rape you?"

Callie could feel her teeth chattering when the blonde tried to ask the question. The rain had soaked through to her body so the chill from that along with the realization of their present reality made her shiver. All she could do was bow her head. She didn't want to admit it. Was it even true? She was so confused she wasn't even sure.

"Listen," Arizona whispered, lifting the brunette's chin up gently with her finger. "Did he have non-consensual sex with you?" She asked as she watched the brunette fight within herself. Then she remembered Callie had said a few times in the past he would have sex with her even if she didn't want it, so she decides to word it differently. "I need you to be honest with me okay?" she said, gingerly. "Did he have sex with you?" She asked, receiving a nod after several seconds. Her stomach dropped when Callie finally confirmed to her he had. "I don't want you to feel ashamed or embarrassed, but I need to know, sweetie," She gently caressed the Latina's hands. "Did you want to? It's okay if you did," she assured her.

"Of course not," she shook her head. She didn't want to have sex with the man or anyone else for that matter right now, but she did however felt like she had deceived someone.

When Callie was falling asleep last night she kept replaying the evening over and over in her head, trying figure out why the blonde had gotten so upset. She wondered if what Mark said during his and Arizona's argument was actually true. She had the slightest thought that the woman had started developing feelings towards her, but she didn't know if it were true or if she was just thinking too much into things.

They meshed so well together and got along from the beginning because they had so much mutual admiration for one another. The brunette felt there was more than just friendship towards the blonde lately, but she didn't know what. She brushed it off to the fact that it was because Arizona had helped her through such a hard and trying time in her life.

Callie wasn't stupid though, she had caught on to what Meredith had been saying to her at work lately and even earlier, but she just played it off. She really didn't know what was going on between her and the blonde, but whatever it was, was between her and Arizona. She felt it was no one else's business at the moment, so she didn't feed into her nor Mark.

She couldn't say what she was feeling for the doctor, but after finding the note this morning she had decided to talk to the woman tonight.

But, things never go as planned. Ever.

"How could you think that?" She asked. "You know me better than that, right?" She looked her in blue eyes. "Right?"

"Yes, Callio.." she caught herself. "Callie," she corrected. She had been catching herself wanting to call her her full name as of late. "I do, sweetie," She said, caressing her head. "I still had to ask," she soother her.

"Please don't," she shook her head. "Today.. don't.. don't call me that." She shook her head. Her friends had a tendency of calling each other names sometimes just like Meredith had called her earlier, but today of all days she couldn't stomach it.

"Okay," she held her hands up. "I'm sorry." She told her. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah."

"Okay... okay..." She said, scratching her head as she tried to figure out what they should do. "Meredith," she turned towards her friend. "She needs tests, I won't feel okay until everything's check." The blonde had one thing on her mind and she couldn't think of doing anything else. "Take her to the ER." She walked away from the brunette. "April's there. She can check her out," she said, pulling some things from the shelf at the side of the room.

She was on a mission.

"What are you doing?" Meredith asked as she stepped a little closer as the blonde shuffled through some things.

"Where's my Nanny?" She asked flatly. She knew of the elder was around she would try to talk her down.

"She's upstairs in her apartment." She replied as she watched Arizona fumbled around the wall if shelves.

"What are you doing?" Callie watched as the doctor feel around for something on the shelf, knocking items off in the process.

Arizona was angry and was becoming more and more by the minute after knowing the brunette was okay. Seeing Callie in this state only infuriated her. The Latina had come so far in the past several months, and now she looked the same as she did the night she found her on the street, and that only pisses her off. "Tell me," she gritted through her teeth as she continued to search until she felt what she was looking for. "Tell me where the son of a bitch lives," she growled. "Tell me exactly where his ass is." She pulled the items off the shelf.

"Arizona?" Meredith's eyes widened when she saw the blonde snap the clip into the pistol she took of the shelf.

"Wha..." Callie's eyes about bulged out at the realization. "No, you can't," she stood up. "Please, no." She said as she saw the frustration build up in the blondes blue eyes.

"It stops today." She ground her teeth together in anger. "I will not let him hurt you anymore. It's time for him to know how it feels," She said, loading the chamber of the gun. "I'm going to make him my bitch tonight."

"No," Callie cried, slightly stepping forward. "Please, this isn't what I want," she began to sob all over again. She couldn't let Arizona go and destroy her life over that man.

"Arizona," Meredith walked up to her and said in a whisper. "No," she tried to talk her down. "This isn't what she needs. She doesn't need you to to go all gunslinger and do something stupid that would get you in trouble." She insisted. "She needs you." She spoke lowly as the blonde looked passed her shoulder and saw the brunette upset again. "She needs you right here. Be with her. She need you with her," She said, grabbed the back of the blondes neck. "She only feels safe with you. Stay with her."

"He hurt her, Meredith," she chocked back a sob as her eyes filled with tears again as she looked back at her friend. "I want him to know what it feels like to be at the mercy of someone else," she whispered as she brushed her tears away from her face with her free hand.

"I know, I know." She tried to sooth her. "Derek and Owen went to pay him a little visit," she told her. "Let them handle it. If you went, it's hard to tell what could happen. You could end up in jail, or even worse. Then where would she be?"

"He needs to pay." Arizona insisted, her insides were trembling with anger.

"He will. We'll make sure if it." The darker blonde nodded. "She needs you, Riz. Protect her."

"Please, Arizona," she could hear them whispering, but couldn't quite make out what they were saying. "Don't leave me alone." Callie shook her head. "Please. You can't go," she walked up to he blonde. "If he hurt you I wouldn't be able to live with myself. Please don't risk it."

She looked from the blonde to the scared brunette several times before giving in. "Okay," the blonde sighed, handing her friend her weapon. She knew if she went to him herself it would only cause Callie more trauma.

"I need you."

"I know.. I'm here," she said pulling Callie into another hug. Right now she didn't know who needed the embrace more. "I got you. You're safe." She reassured her as she held her tight. "I'm here, I not going anywhere." She whispered, kissing her hair. "You're safe now."


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20**

* * *

"I'm here," Arizona's emotions were all over the place at the moment. She went from having an amazing time painting the bakery with Callie last night, to being irate the next, thinking things couldn't get any worse than Mark trying to wiggle his way into the brunette's life. Boy she couldn't have been more wrong. Nothing could be worse than it is right now as she stood in the back office of the bar clutching onto her friend.

"I'm here," no matter how bad she thought last night went, and how much she hurt seeing Callie run into Mark's arms after their fight, she would relive that moment over a hundred times of it meant today never happen. This was breaking her heart. She couldn't stomach the thought of the woman being more traumatized by her troubled husband, and yet, here she was.

The blonde knew their fight had to be weighing heavy on the brunette too and now she couldn't even fathom what the Latina could be thinking or feeling about anything. All she knew was that she had to be there for Callie. No matter what, she knew she had to be her strength right now even though she just wanted to curl up and cry herself. "I'm here," she kept repeating over and over as the brunette cried into her chest.

Callie couldn't stand the thought of Mitch being near Arizona. She couldn't risk letting the blonde go even if it was to defend her honor. She didn't need that, what she needed was her friend, and she was thankful the blonde relented and didn't go looking for her husband. Arizona was the only one she felt one hundred percent safe with and she couldn't fathom being left alone right now.

After embracing each other for several long minutes, Arizona was the first to break the hold. "You're cold," she stated as she felt the brunette shaking.

"Yeah," she sniffed as she released the blonde. "I was out in the rain and I just couldn't bring myself to go inside," she said, finally glancing around the room, noticing Meredith had disappeared. "It was like I wanted to, but I couldn't make my legs move," she said, wiping her eyes with the sleeve of her shirt. "Meredith finally came outside and brought me in."

"It's okay," Arizona rubbed up and down her arms.

"Did you bring some pants so I can change? I'm fr..freezing," she said, her teeth chattering.

"I did, but you can't change yet. I'm going to take you to the ER and get you checked and ha..."

"No," Callie immediately shot back. "No. I'm not going to the hospital. No," she stepped back from the blonde.

"Callie, honey," she said before she could stop herself, but thankfully the brunette didn't scold her. "You need to go," she slowly stepped closer. "Please? How can he get reprimanded for what he did if we can't prove it. Let them.."

"No... no," she yelled. "I'm not going," she stepped back again. "Please, don't make me." She shook her head. She just wanted tonight to be over with and if she went to the emergency room she would just have to prolong it and she just couldn't stomach that right now.

"Listen," Arizona took a step back also to not frighten her. "He needs to pay for what he did to you. It'll be your word against his if I don't take you, Callie." She tried to get through to her.

"Please," she begged. "I want to go home," she shook her head. "Just let me go home and shower .. or.. or take a bath. I just need to wash this day off me. I want to go home." She insisted.

"Callie, you know what you're saying, right?" The blonde asked her softly. "If you go home instead of the hospital, odds are he will get away with this." She paused as she let the brunette think it over. She wasn't going to drag her to the ER if she didn't want to go, but she couldn't comprehend why she wouldn't want to make him pay for his deed.

"I know you don't want that, sweetie. Let me take you and get some..." She swallowed the lump that immediately formed in her throat at the thought of the man forcefully taking the woman. "We need DNA. I'm sure you have some of his on you. If you're not comfortable, I'll sneak you in and do the tests myself if you don't want anyone else to know."

"No," she yelled. She was ashamed and she didn't want to see the looks of people's faces when she went into the ER for tests and she sure as hell couldn't ask Arizona to do it. She knew how much the blonde hated the man and she didn't want her to think any less of her, and Callie felt she would. "I want to go home, please... take me home." She whispered.

Arizona was fighting within herself on what she should do, she knew Callie needed to get checked, but she couldn't force her. That was the last thing she needed especially from her. "Okay," she gave in even though it was hard. "I'll take you home," she turned and picked the sweats up that she had brought for the brunette before she found out she was attacked. "Let's change you first, it's getting chilly out and I don't want you to freeze to death," she said defeated. If Callie wanted to go home she would take her.

"Thank you," she shuttered when a chill ran through her body as she began to unbutton and unzip her jeans.

"This is what you want, right?" Arizona asked, looking down at the gray sweats in her hand.

"No. It's not what I want, but it's what I need," Callie said after a few moments. She knew if she were to turn him in he would be on their doorstep eventually wanting revenge and she just wanted away from it all. "This is what I need. You know how he is, Arizona, you might not understand it. But this is my only option," She whispered sadly. "If we went to the cops, he'd be back for me. He could do it again.. or worse." She sadly looked up to her.

"I wouldn't let that happen."

"You don't know his mindset, Arizona. I do," She said placing her hand over her chest. "He wouldn't stop until he got revenge."

"Not unless he went to jail for a very long time."

"Face the facts, Arizona." She said a little louder than she meant too. "He's wealthy and powerful. He has a way of getting what he wants. If he were to go to jail he wouldn't stay there long," she whispered the end.

"I don't mean to upset you," Arizona softened her tone.

"I know," She sighed as she began to slowly shimmy out of her wet jeans.

"Umm..." she quickly turned to avert her eyes away from the half naked Latina. That's definitely something she didn't need to focus on right now. "Do you honestly think he'd hunt you down if you did?" She asked, looking at the items on the floor she had pushed off the shelf earlier.

"I thought he and I were in a good place. He even said he'd sign the divorce papers a few weeks ago, but he hasn't yet and after tonight I don't think he will." She paused. "He would come back or have someone else try something. To be honest," she said, staring at the back of the blondes head. "I wonder if he will anyway."

"That's not going to happen," Arizona quickly turned around to her as the Latina finished pulled her foot out of her pants. "I will make sure of it," she should care that Callie was exposed at the minute, but she didn't. "I won't let you out of my sight if that's what it comes down to. I'll even hire a damn bodyguard if I have to."

"Arizona," she whispered, shaking her head. "You've been amazing to me," she threw her wet pants aside. "Through so much.. you've been right there," her voice began to break again. "I can't.." She wiped her tears that started to fall again. "You make me feel safe, you do, but you can't protect me from him. If you try, something might happen to you, and then where would that leave me?" She shrugged. "I couldn't stand knowing he hurt you because of me. I can't let him to that to you. So, maybe I should go somewhere."

"What?" She couldn't believe what the brunette was suggesting.

"I can't ask you to risk your life for me. Maybe I should try to contact my parents, I could move to Miami. They wouldn't turn away their daughter, right? Even though I was terrible and turned away from them because of him. They wouldn't do that to their own child... right?" She sniffed.

"They shouldn't. No matter what, they shouldn't turn you away," the blonde spoke up. "But you can't leave. I'm.." She shook her head when the image of last night popped into her mind. "I'm not.. I'm not trying to tell you what to do, but you can't, Callie. You can't leave. Running away from problems never solves anything in the long run. Eventually it would catch up with you," she stepped closer to the half naked Latina. She didn't want Callie to leave, she had become too close to her and would totally feel lost if she just up and left, and not because she had a thing for her.

"I don't want to live my life in fear." Callie didn't want to leave, but she felt terrible for putting this mess on Arizona.

"I know you don't, but we're a team. You and I," she said. "We have a bakery that you're going to be opening soon..." she said seeing the brunette become more up set. "This is your dream."

"But I don't want to throw this on you, it's not fair. You don't need this."

"Stop, Callie," she spoke tenderly. Taking a deep breath, she continued as she slowly walked closer to the woman. "If you want to try to call your parents or go down there then fine, go ahead. But if you're doing it because of me, don't. I want you here. You're my best friend and if you leave I'll be sad, but if you feel the need to go to Miami, I won't stop you. But know, I want you here."

"You promise?" She asked. "Because lately, especially after last night I get the feeling that you've wanted me out." She finally admitted to Arizona. "Is that why you've been weird lately?"

"What? No!" She denied. "It's not it at all. I want you there. I wouldn't have asked you to stay if I didn't want you there, and I sure as hell wouldn't have bought a building for your bakery if I wanted you out of my life. It's quiet the opposite actually." She said, cupping the brunette's face. "I want you to stay, but it's up to you," she said, brushing the tears away from the Latina's face. "You can leave or stay, either way, you're not getting rid of me," She sadly smiled at the upset woman.

"Promise it's not a hassle? I don't want to caus..."

"I promise," The blonde cut her off. "I promise," she whispered. "I don't want you to be fearful of your everyday life, we'll get through this okay? I'm here for you, Callie. I'll always be here for you, okay?"

"Okay," Callie nodded as tears still gathered in her eyes. "I feel like you're all I have, Arizona. I couldn't get through this without you." She cried.

"One day at a time, okay?" Arizona pulled her in for a hug as the brunette let out a few low sobs. Feeling Callie nod her head that laid on her shoulder, "You'll get through this mess. I promise," she whispered as she kissed the brunette's hair.

"Let's get you dressed," she breathed after Callie's cries died down. "And I'll take you home." She said, pulling back and handing the Latina the pants. "Need help?"

"I can get it," she whispered as she took the pants and quickly slipped them on. She felt self-conscience after realizing she had been standing there without pants on.

After changing, the two headed out of the office quickly. Arizona didn't want anyone stopping or giving Callie looks so she gave her, her hoodie she had been wearing to cover herself up without people gawking at her as the exited the bar.

When they made it outside onto the street they had noticed Meredith pacing around and talking on her phone. The darker blonde hurriedly hung up her phone when she saw them. She insisted that she wouldn't feel okay until she knew Callie was safe at home, so she walked home down the block with them.

The brunette was quiet as well as the other two were while they made their way to the firehouse. Callie had walked with her head down and her hands tucked away in the pocket of Arizona's sweatshirt she was wearing as both women had an arm looped around each one of the Latina's to give her a sense of security and comfort.

At that moment, she couldn't be me appreciative of her friends.

"Hey?" Meredith said to the blonde after walking the women to the apartment and seeing them inside.

"Yeah?" Arizona said, turning towards her friend when Callie walked to the couch and lay down as the dog jumped up beside of her and lay.

"Derek and Owen are almost there. I don't know what they are going to do, but I just wanted to let you know."

Nodding. "It takes a sick fuck to do this to someone, Meredith," she said after a beat. "What the hell was he thinking?" She asked as she watched the brunette lay on the couch as the dog kept nudging his way in between the Latina's arms.

"I don't know," she shook her head. "Derek said he wanted to stop by and check on Callie when he got back. It's close to midnight now, it's hard to tell what time he'll be home. I'm going to try to talk him into waiting sometime tomorrow before he comes over."

"That would probably be best," she agreed.

"I don't know what he's going to do, but I told him to think with his head," She whispered. "I know Callie didn't want him to, not yet anyway, but he's already made calls and Mitch has been dumped by the winery."

"I hope he kills that son of a bitch, because if he doesn't I might if I ever see him again," she gritted through her teeth in anger.

"You and me both," Meredith said as she glanced to the woman. "I'm going to go, but call me if you need anything. Okay? I'll check in with you in the morning."

"Okay."

"Tell her to call me if she wants to talk, you too."

"We will," Arizona whispered. "Please be careful walking back, Mer."

"I will. I'll check in later," The woman said before descending the stairs of the apartment and walking back to the bar to finish her shift.

* * *

 ***sigh* Arizona. She's so genuine and sweet with Callie.**


	21. Chapter 21

**Just a shout out to** **whttimeisgud4u! :) You know why!**

 **A** **re you guys awake on this Monday morning? Ready for your weekly Monday installment?**

 **A little longer than normal. I'm sure you won't mind!**

 *****Warning*** Callie tells Arizona what happened with Mitch.**

* * *

 **Chapter 21**

* * *

"Callie, honey?" Arizona said softly as she walked over the brunette who was still lying silently on the couch. "Do you want anything?" She questioned, getting the woman's attention. "Hot tea? Water? Soda? Something to eat?" She asked as she sat down on the coffee table that was sitting in front of the sofa.

Since Meredith left about a half hour ago, the blonde didn't know what to do with herself, so she went around cleaning the apartment as she gave the Latina some time to process how she was feeling.

She knew there was no way Callie could get some sleep right now, so she was trying to keep herself busy until the woman hopefully dozed off. Arizona didn't want her to be awake and left to her thoughts alone.

"Can you make me some cocoa?" She whispered her first words since she came home.

"I can. I'll whip up my homemade recipe, how's that sound?" Arizona asked as she rubbed the dogs head that buried into the Latina's side.

"Fine," Callie whispered.

"Do you want some of those little marshmallows?"

"No, I like it plain."

"Okay, plain cocoa it is," the blonde stood up. "Anything to eat while you wait? Maybe some fruit? We have mangos, strawberries and kiwi," she asked.

"No, thank you."

"Okay," she said after a beat, before making her way into the kitchen to make some hot chocolate for them.

Arizona was fighting with herself as she tried to understand the brunette's decision to stay quiet. She knew a lot of women kept their attacks silent because they felt at fault, but they weren't. No one was to blame except for the attacker, but some women couldn't comprehend that under these raw circumstances.

She couldn't fathom Mitch not being punished for his crime, but she knew Callie had to make her own choices. If she didn't want to go to the authorities, she had to respect that, even if she couldn't make sense of if.

The blonde had a ton of questions. She wanted to clear the air from last night because she still felt some tension from that on top of what happened tonight. She wanted to ask why the brunette even went to her old place, let alone by herself, but Arizona knew from past experiences that Callie wasn't going to talk until she was ready. She knew from the past experience that the Latina liked to compartmentalize before she discussed something, so she kept a tight lip as she busied herself in the kitchen counting down the minutes until the woman was ready to spill.

* * *

Callie lay there on the sofa as she starred at the black TV screen. She wanted to turn it on, to drown out her thoughts but she never made the move to do so. Her mind was wondering as Arizona shuffled quietly around the room. She wondered why everything happened like it had. Why did she have to decide to open a bakery? If she hadn't she wouldn't be in crisis right now.

And why did she have to go behind her friends back and break a promise she made? Arizona made her promise that she'd never go back to that house alone, and yet, she did. Why in the world did she go to that house on a whim?

She felt so stupid. If she didn't always go on instinct she wouldn't be in this position tonight. If she would have listened to her head earlier, she would have already cleared the air with her friend about last night and then they'd form a plan and be back on track with the bakery.

The bakery.

Everything in the past twenty-four hours or so seemed to go back to the bakery. Her and Arizona had a fight at the bakery and she didn't even know where she stood with the woman after last night. Yeah, the blonde made it a point to tell her that she didn't want her going anywhere, but she had no idea where she stood with her after their fight.

And she went to her old place because of the new establishment, which caused her husband to attack her. She felt like it all came back to the bakery.

She wondered if she could even continue with the establishment now after everything that happened. Would she felt pangs of guilt continuing on? Could she actually work in the place and not have tonight's memory loom over her head day in and day out? If she didn't continue, would going back to her old home to get her key be in vain?

So much was running through her head, she couldn't even focus at the moment.

Finally, she decided to get up and move around for a little while. If she continued to lie there and dwell on things she was sure to drive herself crazy.

"What are you doing?" Arizona asked tenderly when she saw her friend get up and roam around the apartment.

"Nothing," she said, finally walking into the kitchen area while she watched the blonde pour some milk into a pot. "I feel like I'll go crazy just sitting there," she sighed as she picked up the spoon and stirred the cocoa and milk together as it heated.

"Yeah," she sadly replied as she picked two spices off the rack.

"Cinnamon and nutmeg?"

"Yep, just a little dash of each on top with a little whip cream, or in your case plain," she said as she added some sugar and a touch a vanilla to the milk. "It's the pièce de résistance," she grinned, trying to get the brunette to smile. "You're about to be a baker, you should know this," she said as she bumped the brunette with her hip.

"I know baked goods," Callie clarified. "I don't know hot chocolate, I've not had it in ages. I saw the cocoa in the cupboard the other day and thought it sounded good."

"I would have made some then if you would have asked."

"I know," she said quietly as she laid her head on her friends shoulder for some comfort. "What am I going to do, Arizona?"

The blonde hated hearing Callie sound so defeated. "You are going to put one foot in front of the other," she said, turning the stove to low. "One day at a time," she said as she wrapped her arm around the back of the Latina. "One step at a time. You'll get through this," she said, rubbing her back. "I'll help you, okay?"

"Okay," she spoke quietly. "How long is this going to take?" She pointed at the chocolate in the pot.

"I like to let my cocoa slowly warm, so it'll be a little while still," she said as she continued to caress the Latina's back.

"I think I'm going to take a bath while you finish up."

"Are you sure?"

Callie knew what Arizona was skirting around. If she took a shower she would wash away all evidence of the night and she knew her friend wanted her to go to the hospital. "I am," she nodded as she lifted her head from the blondes shoulder.

"Okay," she said as the woman walked off. "Oh, I hadn't brought the laundry up yet. It's still in my truck from yesterday afternoon. There's no more clean towels in the bathroom so I'll go down and get it and lay you one by the door."

"Thanks," Callie said as she walked towards the door.

"You're welcome. I'll come get you when the drinks are ready," she said before Callie shut the door to the bathroom.

* * *

While the hot chocolate heated, Arizona quickly hurried down to her truck and grabbed the bag of laundry she did the previous day, before quickly putting it away while she waited on the brunette to return from her bath.

The things that kept running through her head wasn't about Mitch and what he did, it was all about Callie. The brunette had went from zero to sixty within days after she left her husband, but the blonde feared she was going to have a harder time bouncing back from this one. She was counting on the opening of the shop to keep the woman occupied.

Twenty minutes after Callie left the room, Arizona had filled their mugs full of hot cocoa and topped them off with her favorite topping of cinnamon and nutmeg and was waiting by the bay window for the brunette to join her.

She was half finished with her cup before she decided to check on the woman. "Callie?" She knocked on the door. "Your cocoa is getting cold," she listened for her friend to reply. "Callie?" She knocked again before trying the knob. Not hearing anything from the brunette had her a little worried, so she opened the door just a tad. "Callie, are you okay?" She questioned, still not getting a response. "Hey," she said, swallowing lump that formed in her throat before she decided to walk in and check on her. "Can I come in?"

"Yeah," came a reply as the blonde heard water shift in the tub, a sign that Callie was covering herself up.

"I won't look," she said as she kept her eyes adverted away from the brunette.

"It's okay."

"Here is your towel," she said laying it on the sink near the tub. "Your cocoa is ready, you want me to bring it in here?"

"No," Callie declined. "Can you just stay?" She looked up at the blonde who was doing everything in her power to not look at her. "I know it's probably uncomfortable for you, but can you just stay while I'm in here? I don't want to be by myself," She was feeling vulnerable sitting in the hot tub of water naked, but she didn't feel like being alone at the moment nor did she want to leave the warm confines of the water.

"Whatever you need," Arizona walked over and sat down by the tub, facing the opposite way of the Latina. She wasn't thinking inappropriate thoughts at the moment, but it was still hard for her to be in the room like this.

"I tried to wash my hair," she said, as she sat in the tub with her knees bent up to her chest. "But when I raise my arms it causes some pain on the right side of my abdomen."

"You need help?" Arizona finally looked up to the brunette, who had her arms securely wrapped around her legs and her chin resting on her knees.

"I can't ask you to do anything else for me," the Latina shook her head. "You've done too much already."

"Nonsense," she said as she got up and walked out of the room. The blonde couldn't sit there and not help her if she needed help. If Callie couldn't wash the grit and grime out of her hair, she would.

"No, really. It's okay," Callie said as her friend came back into the room.

"If it were me, would you help wash mine if I needed it?" She asked, coming back with a cup to help rinse the woman's hair with.

"Of course I would," she replied softly.

"Well then, now that that's settled, strawberries or coconut?" Arizona asked holding up two different shampoos.

"Umm.. Coconut," she replied as she kept her eyes fixed on the soapy water she had immersed herself in earlier. For some reason she felt so nervous that the woman was helping her bathe. "You sure this is okay? If you feel uncomfortable..."

"It's fine, Callie. I promise," she knelt down beside the tub. "Unless your not comfortable?"

"I'm fine."

"Okay, scoot forward a little if you can," she said, trying to keep her mind focused on her task at hand. As much as she liked Callie, all of those feelings had flown out the window right now as she solely focused on helping her best friend.

"I'm sorry," Callie whispered when she felt the blonde pour water on her head.

"I already told you, you didn't do..."

"Not for tonight," she stopped the blonde. "For last night. I said some things that I regret."

"We both said some things we regret," Arizona said after a few moments as she lifted the brunette's chin gently to get her to hold her head back further. "Last night was my fault, not yours."

"It was mine too," the brunette whispered. "I was having a great time with you." She looked over at her trying to read her expression.

Arizona's heart started racing as she wet the Latina's hair. "I was having a good time with you, too," she replied. "I ruined it though. I am the one who should be apologizing. I was out of line when I told you that you shouldn't go. I didn't realize what I was doing until you called me out on it." She said as she sat the cup down on the edge of the tub. Just thinking that she acted anything like Mitch made her sick to her stomach. "That was not my intent whatsoever."

"I know, but that's what it felt like."

"I'm sorry. I was so worried about Mark's intentions, I wasn't even thinking about my actions," the blonde said as she squeezed some shampoo into her hands.

"Well, you were right to be worried," Callie said when Arizona began massaging the shampoo into her hair.

"Hold your head back a little more," she said as she lathered her hair up. "What do you mean I was right to be worried?" She questioned.

"Mmmm... That feels good," she mumbled as she felt the woman's nails scratch her head. "I always love going to the salon and getting a wash, it's so relaxing."

"Well I hope it's helping you."

"A little," she said as she closed her eyes to enjoy the feel. "All he kept saying was how much he liked me and he'd like to where we'd go."

"Figures," Arizona rolled her eyes as she washed the woman's hair.

"I heard a lot of the conversation between you two."

"Please," she sighed. "Don't believe anything he said," She wasn't sure how much of the fight she had heard last night and she didn't want to put anything else on the brunette. "He was just being an ass and saying things to make me mad. I love Mark most days, but.. he's like me. When it comes to women, we tend to..."

"I wish.." Callie spoke over her. "You'd quit thinking of yourself that way, Arizona," Callie lowered her head and looked over at her friend. "You're not the person you try to make yourself out to be."

"I am though."

"I've been here for over four months, and I've seen you with one woman. That's not a player, Arizona, and even then you said it was to prove a point to your friends. You can say what you want but, you're not the person you make yourself out to be. You're a good woman, and friend."

Sighing, she forced a half smile for the brunette. It was true, she had changed some. She didn't want to take any woman home anymore, but that's because she had her eyes set on the one woman that she couldn't have. "You are too," she replied as she gently lifted the Latina's chin up again, before she began to rinse the shampoo out of her hair. "I just want you to know I'm very sorry about last night, and I promise you right now, I'll do my best to never do that again," she couldn't promise to never do it again, but she could try. She knew in the heat of the moment that sometimes you say and do things even before realizing it.

Callie just leaned her head back and closed her eyes as the woman talked to her. She didn't feel there was a need to reply, so she just focused on the job the blondes hands were doing. She'd had a long day, and having her hair washed by someone else was relaxing her to the point to where she could almost fall asleep.

"Conditioned?"

"Please," the brunette finally spoke. "I know you didn't say that on purpose, but at the time it just made me mad because I thought of him. It's hard to turn that off, Arizona, it's hard." She whispered.

"I know it is, and to be honest, you might not ever be able too. You'll learn to overcome it in most instances though."

"Mmmhmmm," she moaned, forgetting about everything for a second as the blonde worked her magic. "I think I've came a long way, until today."

Hearing Callie say that made the blonde instantly sad. "You really have, Callie. I couldn't be more proud of you, even with everything that's happened today," she breathed.

"Really?" She looked over at her out of the corner of her eyes.

"Oh yeah," she nodded. "You're so strong. I wish you could see yourself as I do."

"What do you see when you look at me? When we left the bar tonight, I felt like everyone could see what happened to me."

"That's not true. Not true at all," Arizona said as she poured some conditioner in her hands. "When I look at you right now," she said as the brunette bowed her head. She knew Callie was having a hard time hearing positive things about herself after being put down for so long. "I see someone who is able to smile in the morning, even though she was crying during the night. I see someone who doesn't let her terrible past define her future," she added as she began to knead the conditioner in her hair. "And I see that after all the hurt, scars and bruises you've had, you've survived something that could have easily broke you forever, and yet you stood up and walked away like a boss," she paused as she heard the Latina sniff back a few tears. "You're kind of a hero in that sense, to me anyway. I've seen so much, Callie and after all the good and bad outcomes I have seen, you are by far the strongest person I've ever met. I really look up to you, so much," she couldn't handle the brunette's sadden state. "That's how I know you'll be okay," she said as she wrapped her arms around the brunette shoulder as she cried. "You will shine again. I promise," she whispered as she hugged the woman close.

"No one has ever said things like that to me before," she said after a few movements. "Not even Mitch, when we were at our best."

"Well guess what?"

"What?" She sniffed, wiping her nose.

"We're friends."

"Mmhmm."

"And friends tell friends the truth, no matter if it hurts or not. Right?"

"Usually."

"Well then you know I'm not lying when I say it. I'm serious, Callie, you're all those things and more," she whispered, as she finally let go of the brunette. "I know it's hard, sweetie, but you have to keep a positive attitude, okay?"

"I'm trying," she said, finally looking back up. "It's kinda hard to be depressed around you, you know?"

"Why?" She couldn't help but let a small laugh escape her lips.

"I don't know, it's just your presence," she shrugged. "You just seem happy and content most of the time and in turn it makes others feel the same. Or it does me," she whispered. "I'm really sorry about last night," she said, still not over seeing the blonde upset at her. "I didn't mean to make you cry."

"I know," Arizona said, brushing the tears off the Latina's face. "I didn't mean to make you cry either."

"I know," Callie sadly smiled at her.

"I uhh..." She said, shaking away thoughts of kissing the brunette's forehead. "I have a feeling you just want your hair conditioned because you're loving this right now," Arizona couldn't help but let out a small chuckle at the soft moans that were escaping the brunette's lips when she started back with the woman's hair.

"I can't say I'm not."

"I like it too," the blonde said. "I mean when someone's washing mine, not me washing yours," She told her. "Not that I mind washing your hair, I enjoy it actually," She said, trying to clear her mine. "What I mean is... you know what, I'm just shutting up now."

"I know what you're saying," Callie couldn't help but laugh at her friend.

"Can I ask you something about today?" She questioned after they both became quiet again.

She knew it would be coming eventually. "It's best to get it over with now instead of dragging it out, huh?" She sighed. Just thinking about what happen tonight made her stomach turn, but yet again, she didn't really feel much different that previous times she had told her husband no.

"I called, but you didn't answer." Arizona finally replied.

"I was too ashamed," she bowed her head. "I was in the cab when you first called. If I answered, you would have known immediately something wasn't right and I couldn't face it at the moment," she shook her head. "After it happened all I could think of is how disappointed you'd be at me. That's why I was going to Meredith instead."

"Why did you go?"

"The bakery," she whispered. "The bank called this morning and said we'd ran out of money. We didn't even have enough to finish paying Wade. So I thought and thought about what we were going to do," she was barely audible.

"Oh," while Callie explained her day, Arizona rinsed her hands in the bath water and sat on her butt beside the tub as she let the conditioner soak in the dark brown hair while she talked. "We'll come up with something."

"I had a trust fund," she mumbled as she still sat with her arms wrapped around her legs still. "I had about seven-hundred thousand dollars in it when Mitch and I first got married. Little did I know he was blowing through it. Don't ask me how he got it, but he did. When I found out about two years ago, I had a little over a hundred thousand left. So I took it and put it in a different account. I locked the bank book up in a safety deposit box and hid the key in his closet."

"Why his?" Arizona asked as she brought her legs up to her chest and listened to the woman intently.

"Because he was always so nosy, looking through my things, I didn't think he'd ever look there, so I hid it in the ceiling tile in his closet."

"So you went to his place to get it?"

"Yeah," she breathed, as her body started to shiver.

"Getting cold?" She asked.

"Yeah, I should get out. Will you?"

"Oh, yeah." Arizona sat up on her knees and rinsed the woman's hair out quickly. "All done," she said as she grabbed the towel for her friend. "Here you go," she handed her the cloth and made a quick exit out of the room so the brunette could have her privacy.

After the blonde left the room, Callie got out of the tub and dried her body off. She kept glancing at herself in the mirror, but quickly averted her eyes.

Taking a deep breath, she walked up to the mirror and lowered her towel from her chest as she stared at herself in the mirror. She didn't really have many marks on her body like she usually did after an encounter with her husband, but still one mark was a mark too many.

Placing her hand over the scratches on her chest, she took a deep breath as she remembered how he tried to grab her when she turned from him. With every scratch she saw and felt, the angrier she became.

She felt like he had tried his best to break her tonight and to be honest, she did feel that way at the moment, but after seeing these marks she only became more determined. More hell bent on showing him and anyone else who thought she was a nobody, that she really was somebody.

Arizona's words were right, she was a strong woman. If anyone made her realize that, it was the blonde. She was the only who had really helped her see things and herself for what they really were. She was a strong, confident woman who would not let a man denote her. Not anymore. She silently told herself this setback will be the platform to her greatest comeback.

It all started with picking up the pieces, but at the moment, she just wasn't ready to do that. She was too physically tired. Maybe tomorrow. She thought as she dropped her towel and looked over the rest of her body before grabbing the pair of underwear and pajama pants she had laid out to wear.

She saw the blonde staring out the bay window near her bed when she came out of the bathroom. "Cocoa's cold I suppose," she said as she saw the two cups sitting on the window sill.

"Yeah, I can warm it again," Arizona said when she looked over and saw the brunette throwing her hair up in a wet bun.

"That's okay, I can heat it up." She said, taking both cups and walking into the kitchen area to heat the drinks up in the microwave oven.

"What's..." The blonde followed behind Callie. "Is that?" She questioned when she saw something on the brunette's hip. "Did he do that?" She pointed at the bruise and quickly waked up behind her to get a better look. How did she miss that earlier?

"Yeah," she said, pulling her shirt down that had rode up on the sides while the dog slowly wandered around them.

"Does it hurt?" She asked with a concerning tone.

"Not really, just my side here," she said rubbing her torso. "But the hot bath helped a lot with that."

She clinched her jaw right when she envisioned him hurting her. "I want him to hurt like he hurt you."

"Don't," Callie shook her head and fully turned towards her. "Don't say that."

"I mean it though, I want to hurt him so bad."

"One day, Arizona," she said, staring down at her hands that were tugging at the hem of her shirt. "One day Karma will knock him so hard on his ass he won't even know what hit him."

"What if it doesn't though?"

"It will," she told her. "I have to believe that one day, whether it be tomorrow or thirty years from now.. he will get what's coming to him. If I don't believe that, how can I move on from this?"

"I..." The blonde breathed as she thought about it. "I hope you're right."

"Me too," Callie said as the timer went off.

"I'm suddenly not so thirsty." She said as she watched the finish drinking his water before walking towards her bed.

"Me neither," she said as she took the drinks out and sat then near the sink. "I think I'm going to try to get some rest too," she said as she watched their pup climb up on the blonde's bed and flop down on the pillow.

"You want to," she pointed. "You want to lay with us?" Arizona asked. She didn't want the brunette to be lying all the way across the room by herself.

"You wouldn't care?" She questioned. She really didn't want to lie by herself, but she was too shy to ask.

"Of course not, come on," she said as she turned the light in the kitchen off. "I don't want you to feel alone right now."

"Thank you," she followed the blonde to her bed.

"Push him over, if not he will wake you up a hundred times getting on and off the bed during the night." Arizona said as she turned down her bed.

"You know, I find if offensive that it's my dog, but yet he sleeps with the person who wanted him gone." She shook her head as she tried to push the dog to the edge of the bed and pull the covers out from under him.

"Are you jealous?" She winked.

"Kinda. I get cold at night."

"Well tonight is the exception," she grinned as she sat down in the bed.

"Mmhmm," Callie hummed as she lay down beside her dog. "It's kinda wrong that you're stealing him from me." She said as he laid his head in her chest. "Right boy?"

"Hey, I'm not stealing him. He's my little man," she said, petting him on the head, before switching the lamp off on her bedside table.

"The only man you'll have in your bed," the Latina laughed as she rolled over on her side facing the blonde.

"You got that right," she chuckled.

Both women laid in bed as they became lost in thought for a while. Arizona was the first one to break the air. "Callie?"

"Hmm?"

"What happened?" She asked. "I just keep thinking about it, and I just have so many scenarios running through my head and each one are terrible."

"I called him on the way over," she whispered, taking a few deep breathes before continuing. "I asked if I could come and we could talk about the divorce, and he agreed. I thought if it went well, I could eventually run upstairs, grab the key and be on my way. But when I got there, I guess he thought I wanted to stop the proceedings," she breathed. "He thought I was coming home to him," she cringed. "He even picked me up and kissed me."

"He makes me sick," she rolled her eyes.

"I know, me too," she said as she looked over to her friend who was only inches away from her face. "I pushed him off, but he was adamant that I came back for him. He even tried to say he and those kids missed me," she scoffed.

"What did you tell him?"

"I told him that they didn't miss me, that I was no different from the help to them and to quit trying to feed me those bull shit lines," she shook her head. "But he wasn't listening. All he kept saying was I knew you'd come to your senses. He loved me and he was so glad that I realized what we had. He kept telling me how much he had changed and that he'd kick the nannies out of the house if I wanted him too. Then I thought, if I play nice, getting my key would be easier than I thought. So I did," she said as a few tears appeared in her eyes. "After a few minutes he drug me upstairs to our old room. I guess he thought I was going to have sex with him." She mumbled as the blonde grabbed her hand for comfort that was lying by their head. "I didn't resist going because I needed in the room anyhow. I didn't lead him on though," she shook her head. "I told him that I didn't want him."

"That's when he raped you?"

"No, he went into the bathroom and that's when I ran into his closet and grabbed the key," she sighed. "I hurried out and back out of the bedroom, but he heard me leaving. He asked where I was going and I told him home. That if he wasn't willing to talk about signing the divorce papers, I would just leave it to the system. And I rushed out the front door. I honestly thought I was in the clear once I started down the walkway, but that's when things turned sour."

"That's where the grass stains from your jeans happened?"

"Yeah." She exhaled. "He started yelling at me. He said I was still his wife for a least a little while longer, and I should give him he wanted. I told him I didn't have to give him a damn thing, and I continued to press on. I cut through the grass to get away quicker, and that's when I heard him running. I turned but he was too quick and he grabbed me. I fought him off," she swallowed. "But he grabbed my shirt. That's when he scratched me and broke my bra strap. I got free again, but I fell to the ground and that's when he jumped on top of me," she whispered as she fought back a sob. "It's my fault, I knew better. I'm so stupid."

"No you're not," Arizona sat up in the bed. "No you're not," she said as she pulled the woman to lay on her lap. "You're human, and you did what you thought was best." She said as her own voice began to break.

"He straddled me," she said in between cries. "Right there in the open, Arizona, what if one of those kids saw him? The boys. They're only three but Nina is five. She could have easily witnessed it, and yet, he didn't care."

"Good god," the blonde breathed as she pulled the brunette's head into her stomach. "Don't think that, I would hope to god their mothers wouldn't let that happen," she said as she ran her hand through dark locks.

"He flipped me over even though I was begging for him to get off me, but he wouldn't." She mumbled into her torso. "I tried, I really tried to fight him off."

"Oh, Callie," She tried to sooth the Latina.

"The thing is," she paused. "It felt like it had every other time I said no," she cried. "It felt like hours, when it was probably just minutes. When he finished, he told me I asked for it, and that he did nothing wrong because we were still married."

"No," Arizona pulled back. "Look at me," she said, waiting for the brunette to meet her gaze. "No means no. I don't care if you're married and told him you wanted it and then changed your mind." She said quickly wiping the tears out of her eyes before they feel down her cheeks.

"But he told me that it wasn't rape if we're married," she had let him convince her in the past that it was her duty even if she didn't want it, so now was no different.

Arizona knew that Callie knew the truth, but Mitch had a way with messing with her head. "Rape is rape, know matter what the circumstance is. No. Is. No." She emphasized.

"I'm so dumb, Arizona, I should have just waited and talked to you about it." She shook her head. "I knew better."

"Stop blaming yourself," the blonde whispered as she bent over closer to the brunette. "Sometimes wrong choices bring you to the right places, you have to believe that. If you believe he will get what's coming, believe that too, okay?"

"I'm trying," she sniffed as she continued to cling onto the blonde.

"It's okay to cry," she soothed her friend. "Let it out," She knew of Callie kept this up she would eventually cry herself to sleep, and that's exactly what the Latina needed right now. "You're safe now," she repeated over and over. "I will protect you."

* * *

 **THIS Chapter!**

 **On another note, I'm thinking about doing 2 holiday 1 shots for The River! Is that something you'd be interested in!?**


	22. Chapter 22

**Mainly a filler to set up some events in the future!**

 **Hope you enjoy. You guys have been a little quiet lately!**

* * *

 **Chapter 22**

* * *

Arizona had been sitting at the counter for over two hours while she went over the books for the bakery. Since Callie's attack, she had been trying to come up with a way to slash costs across the board. She didn't want the brunette to use her trust fund money for the bakery. Even though the Latina never voiced it to her, Arizona was afraid that the woman would always think of that fateful night every time she walked into the building if she used her money, and that was the last thing the blonde wanted.

She wanted Callie to be able to come to work and not have to think about her past or have anything loom over her head, so she had been spending a lot of her free time thinking things over while her roommate laid around at home.

It had been a week since the attack, and Callie was having a rough time with it all. Derek and Meredith had stopped by the next morning to check on the women, more specifically, Callie. When he and Owen arrived at Mitch's estate, their entrance was denied. Supposedly, Mitch had to unexpectedly travel out of state on a business trip. They knew it was most likely a lie, but there was nothing they could really do if they couldn't get access.

After their friends visit, Arizona had tried to get the brunette to go with her on a drive, just so she didn't spend the day thinking about things, but the Latina refused. She insisted that she was too tired to leave the apartment.

On the third day of Callie laying around, Arizona finally called into work and told her boss she needed the week off, unbeknownst to her friend. She didn't know what to do to break Callie out of her stupor. She had tried to get her to work on the bakery, but the Latina refused, insisting that she just didn't feel like doing anything at the moment.

So, Arizona took it upon herself to try to get it ready without the woman knowing. She had got together with her Nanny and went over some ideas on how to get the establishment back on schedule. She had hoped in doing so, she could pull Callie out of her current state by surprising her with the finished product.

And that's what she planned to do in a few days. She just had to wait until all the supplies were ordered and set up before she made the grand presentation.

A knock at the door, brought Arizona out of her concentration. "Just a minute," she called out as she finished jotting down a few prices on a piece of paper. She was hoping it was her last delivery order she had been waiting on today.

She had really put her all into this over the past week or so and was somewhat proud of herself for what she had accomplished behind the Latina's back. Now she just hoped Callie would appreciate it and become excited all over again because seeing the woman shy away was heart wrenching to her. "Oh, Apes!" She said, seeing her friend wave from the door.

"I'm not interrupting am I?" April said as after the woman opened the door and greeted her with a quick hug.

"No, no, of course not. Come on in," the blonde motioned for her to step inside. "I am just waiting on the ovens to be delivered.

"Ovens?" She questioned, looking around at the establishment. "Wow," she was mesmerized by her surroundings. "A lot has changed in eight or nine days," she said seeing the tables with mint colored runners laying across each surface that was placed strategically around the front room with several empty crystal glass cake pedestal plate domes adorning the tops.

"Yeah," Arizona smiled as she looked around the room. "I arranged all of the display cases this morning, I'm not sure if it's how Callie would want them, but," she shrugged, "she can rearrange them if she doesn't like it."

"This place is amazing," she continued to look around the storefront.

"Thanks," she replied. "Oh, you have to see what I got in yesterday," Arizona quickly turned and walked towards the counter. "Look how amazing this touch screen cash register is," she said turning it on to show April all of the features. "It's so awesome. All of the things she will sell will be at the touch of a button and the customer can see their order while she rings it up," She turned it around and showed the redhead the front of the device the patrons will be able to see. "Pretty neat, huh?" She grinned. She could not wait until Callie saw this. "I can't wait to show her."

"It is pretty awesome," April played with the device. "Oh my gosh, is this some of the flavors she's going to sell?" She looked at some of the buttons on the screen. "Chocolate covered banana cupcakes? Maple bacon donut?" She scrunched her face.

"You'd be surprised," She laughed. "You know how I love my donuts, but maple bacon? I was turned off until she made some at the apartment one day and I was hooked, it may be my all time favorite now. Like, honestly there's bacon chunks on it." She said when her friend made a face. "Oh my god Apes, they're absolutely amazing, just you wait and see," she said turning the register off. "I swear I am going to be as big as a cow within the first year of the opening."

"Well, if she's as good as you say, I know what I'll be having for breakfast after late night shifts."

"Yeah, I told her I'd keep her in business with the ER staff," Arizona laughed. "There's one thing that I'm happy about, but Callie will probably not like."

"What's that?"

"Well, she wanted mint colored boxes, but they only sold pink or white."

"And you bought the pink?" April asked, knowing her friend all too well.

"I did," Arizona chuckled. "She'll probably complain, but she'll get over it," She wiggled her shoulders. "So," she wondered why her friend randomly stopped by. "What do I owe the pleasure?"

"Well on my way to the pharmacy, I saw that you were in here, so I decided to stop by," she said, setting her purse down in be counter. "I've called you a few times to see how you've been doing after the night you... well, basically fell apart, but you've not called me back and now you've been MIA from work. What's going on?" April questioned her friend.

"A whole fucking lot April," she sighed as she pulled out two chairs for them to sit in.

"Where's Callie?" She looked around for the brunette.

"She's..." Arizona looked at the time on her watch. "On her way home, or just for home. I'm not sure," she sat down in the wooden chair.

"That's odd," she said as she sat down beside her friend. "You're usually attached at the hip."

"Yeah, well, I've just been giving her some space lately," Arizona and Meredith took it upon theirselves not to make Callie's attack public knowledge for the brunette's sake, so April had no clue on what had been going on lately. "She thinks I'm working at the hospital. She doesn't know I took the week off."

"Why not?" She asked surprised.

"So much has happened since we talked," she breathed. "So much." She whispered. She debated if she could tell April about what had been going on. It would be good if she could talk to someone besides Meredith about it. Not that she didn't like talking to her friend, but she knew Callie had been talking to her a lot about it this week and she didn't want to bombard her with it too.

"Like?" April question. "Did you end up talking to her about your feelings?"

"Nope," she shook her head. "It's more complicated than that now," she looked down at the pen in her hands. "I'd actually relived that night a thousand times over, if it meant the day after never happened."

"That doesn't sound good," she sat back in her hair and crossed her arms. "What happened?" She questioned. "Oh no, she didn't do anything stupid with Mark did she?"

"No, no," the blonde breathed. "Quite the opposite, really. She actually saw what I was talking about and poured soda all over him and walked out of the restaurant."

"Then what's the problem?"

"Well, when I got home that night, Callie was asleep in my bed. I still don't know what she was doing there," Arizona thought about it for a second. "So I stupidly crashed with her and found myself cuddling up to her at one point during the night. I actually think I scared her off because when I woke up the next morning she was in her own bed," she shrugged. "I got paged into the ER of course," she rolled her eyes before a flash caught her eye out on the street. "What the f.." She stood up and walked over to the window. "Did you see that?" She asked her friend.

"Yeah, I did," the redhead said, following the blonde to the door. "What's that guy doing?"

"I don't know," Arizona opened the door of the building. "Hey," she yelled at him. Ever since Callie's attack, she's been on alert and had noticed every little thing around her lately. "What the hell do you think you're doing?" She asked the man wearing a suit and sunglasses.

"I'm just taking a picture of the new business for the newspaper," he said, before quickly disappearing down he street.

"That's weird," April said. "If he was wanting a picture for the paper, you'd think he'd ask a few questions to go along with the story."

"Yeah," Arizona said looking around the busy street. "That's strange." She whispered as she turned and walked back into the building.

"So back to what you were saying," she hurried back into the building to continue their conversation. "You two slept in the same bed?"

"For a while," she shrugged. "Even though I was still half drunk it was a good rest being near her like that," she pouted, before giving her friend a sad smile.

"Come on, Riz. Why don't you just tell her," April sat back in her chair. "I'm telling you, she may surprise you." She really hated seeing her friend like this.

"No," she shook her head. "Now is definitely not the time for her to know I have a schoolgirl crush on her."

"It's not a schoolgirl crush. This is real."

"I know, but there was something that happened the next day, and..." She paused. "My feelings for her is the last thing I'm worried about at the moment."

"Why? What's going on?" She questioned.

"Well, I got paged at six or seven the next morning," she groaned. "So I left her a note asking if we could talk when I got home. I was going to apologize for the way I acted."

"You weren't going to tell her how you were feeling? At all?"

"I wasn't planning on it," she twitched her shoulders before sighing. "I hadn't heard from her all day and I was worried when I got home. She was no where to be found and wasn't answering my calls or texts," she said before lowering her voice. "Then Meredith called me."

"And? Was Callie with her?"

"Yeah," Arizona confirmed. "But apparently the bank had called earlier in the day and said we had insufficient funds in the bank account of the bakery. Long story short, she remembered she had some money, but had to go to Mitch's to get it."

"Uh-oh," April breathed. "I don't like the sound of that."

"I don't like the thoughts of it," she bowed her head. "She went, and I didn't know until Meredith called and said Callie was at the bar and I needed to come and get her."

"Come and get her? Why didn't she just walk home?"

"She wasn't in any state to walk home by herself," Arizona muttered as April heard the dejection in her voice.

"Arizona, what happened?" The redhead swallowed when she saw the solemn look on her friends face. "Did he hurt her? Is she okay?" She leaned in closer to her friend when she saw her eyes glass over.

"She doesn't want anyone to know," she shook her head. "But I need to talk about it, you know? She's my best friend and I've helped her through a lot and he comes in in one fucking swoop and tries to destroy the progress she had made. She had came so far, Apes."

"Is she okay?"

"I don't know, she says she is," the blonde breathed. "However, I don't know. One minute she's laughing and joking around and the next she clams up on me. I know it's to be expected, but I hate it."

"What did he do?"

Arizona looked up at her friend with watery eyes. Just think about what happened to the brunette hurt her heart because she didn't deserve any of this. "You can talk to me," April said when she saw her friend fighting within herself. "You know I'd never repeat anything. You can talk to me."

"I know," she sighed. "She was leaving," she paused. "And he fucking pushed her to the ground," she squinted her eyes as she stared off into space. "And he raped her, right there in the middle of the lawn."

"Oh god," she gasped, placing her hand on top of the blondes. "Is she okay? I mean.. of course she's not, but you know what I mean."

"She's doing better than I would be," Arizona looked up at her. "She had a few rough days, but now tells me she's okay, and most days I believe it. It's just that... She doesn't want to do anything. Of course Betty gave her some time off, but she doesn't want to work on the store or anything. She just wants to lay around and watch Tv or sleep. That's why I am here trying to pull all of this off. I'm hoping that in doing so, she'll snap out of it." She shrugged.

"Sounds like she's processing."

"Yeah, I guess so. I just hate it," she exhaled. "Seeing her like this kills me, but I know she'll come out of it, because even though what happened is terrible, she isn't as bad as she was when she first came to me."

"That's a good thing, right?" April asked.

"I think so."

"She will. As long as Callie has people surrounding her and supporting her, she'll pull through." She told her. "Something will happen that will snap her out of her little stupor and she'll be the old Callie again. Just give her some time."

"I am. I'm giving her some space, and time." Arizona said, closing her notebook she had been working on all day. "She suggested we go out to Betty's tonight to just relax and let loose, you coming tonight?"

"Yeah, actually I am." She said twirling the pen around on the table. "Jackson has asked me to come with him tonight."

"You and Jackson?" Arizona smiled at her friend. "Does this mean.."

"No, this doesn't many anything right now." The redhead denied. "No different than Callie asking you to go to Betty's."

"Sure there is, you know he's into you, and you are so into him. Maybe they'll be a goodnight kiss afterwards."

"I tell you what, I'll kiss him goodnight, if you kiss her goodnight."

"Nope," Arizona jumped up out of her seat after she teased her friend. "Not happening. You can keep Jackson in the friend zone for all I care." Boy, she knew April would have a field day of she found out she helped Callie bathe that night.

"Oh, come on."

"No. That would probably freak her the hell out for one. And. I'm horny as hell, so if I was to kiss her I wouldn't be able to stop myself." She walked over to the window and watched the pedestrians on the street. "I had a lot of self control lately so I don't need to be thinking about kissing her." She sighed, even though that's what she wanted. Arizona had been able to turn her feelings off for the brunette after her attack, but they were beginning to rear its head again and she hated it.

"Take care of yourself before you leave for Betty's," April insinuated.

"No way. If Callie was home and I took care of myself in the shower, she'd probably think I was being murdered or something. It's been too long," she huffed.

"No she wouldn't. Callie knows a girls gotta do what a girls gotta do." April laughed when she saw the need in her friends eyes. She honestly couldn't believe Arizona had went this long without some satisfaction from a woman.

"Maybe Callie isn't it home yet," Arizona chewed on her nail as she waited in the truck to arrive with her order. "If my damn delivery would get here already, maybe I could go home and relief some stress."

"Where did she go?" She questioned as she picked her purse off the counter.

"Uhh.. she just had an appointment," she shrugged, not elaborating any further. That was one thing she wouldn't budge on telling. "Oh, there's the FedEx man," she said when the truck pulled up to the curb.

"That's my cue to get out of here and head home for my own shower."

"Oh, you need a stress reliever too?"

"No, smart ass. I'm going to get freshened up for Jackson," she blushed.

"Mmhmm.." Arizona looked at her out of the corner of her eye. "At least someone's going to get some tonight," she cleared her throat as she played with the collar of her shirt.

"I am not, and hey, no one said you can't have sex. Find you a girl."

"I don't want a girl, I want one woman," she muttered as the delivery man made his way closer to the door.

"Well, step up and be a woman," April shrugged. "I'm telling you, she's digging you, I know it."

"Yeah well, if she's soooo into me, she'll have to make the first move. Because I'm no good at this stuff. If something was to ever happen it will be because she came to me. I won't do that. I don't want to risk scaring her off if she really doesn't like me like that."

"We'll see. Maybe I just need to have a little talk with her next time." She winked at her friend.

"Shut up," Arizona chuckled. "Bye Apes, thanks for the talk," she said, hugging her friend. "Now if I can get him to move his ass along, I can go home and have that shower." She smiled as her friend shook her head and disappeared out of the building.

* * *

 **Some good things happen at Betty's on this night, that also leads to other things! Just wait.. :)**


	23. Chapter 23

**STOP*********** IF YOU HAVEN'T READ THIS MORNINGS UPDATE THEN DO SO BEFORE READING THIS CHAPTER!**

 **I have listen and I totally agree. As I stated in the beginning and in the Synopsis of this story, that it was a _killer slow burn_. AND in saying that, I hear you guys. Because I too want them to just get together already. (In this story and the show) But I can't just skip some chapters and thrust them together after Callie's latest run in with Mitch. I WILL tell you what I'll do. I will get you there a LOT sooner than I intended by posting Chapter 23 today, 24 Monday, 25 Tuesday, 26 Wednesday and 27 Thursday. After that they will not be any extra updates for a while, as I'm currently writing chapter 31 and I like to stay a little ahead because sometimes you get caught up with life. I.E. When I was hurt a few weeks back and was 15 chapters ahead. Now I'm only 7-8 ahead and getting ready to loose that ground, but I'll do it for you guys!**

* * *

 **Chapter 23**

* * *

After April left the bakery, Arizona had to wait around another thirty minutes as the delivery man nonchalantly brought the ovens into the building.

Aprils little suggestion for the shower was weighing heavy on her mind and the blonde didn't know why she hadn't already alleviated her need several times lately, but then again, she wouldn't feel comfortable with Callie in the house because, let's face it, she was not the quiet type.

Arizona hurried the guy along, telling him to just leave the ovens somewhere in the kitchen and she would handle the setup later. Finally after forty-five minutes of dealing with the man, the blonde was locking up and heading home to get ready for their outing tonight.

She was hoping Callie would let loose and have some fun tonight, but only time would tell.

The walk home didn't last long, thankfully the rain had subsided so she didn't have to deal with the storm. When she walked down the block her apartment was located on, she noticed that her truck was still gone. The brunette had asked to use it so she could go to her appointment during the day and Arizona happily obliged.

A brief worry entered her mind when she saw that the woman wasn't home so she pulled out her phone and send off a quick text to Callie just to give herself a little peace of mind.

 _ **Hey, Callie, I just got home, wondering if we're still on for tonight? I've not heard from you today, hope you're okay. See you soon? - Arizona.**_

She typed as she slowly walked behind the firehouse apartment. Sending the message, she went into the fenced in back lot and saw their dog jumping up on the gate wagging his tail because he was happy to see a familiar face. "Hey, big man," Arizona petted his head before taking the leash off the fence and attaching it to his collar so she could walk him up to the apartment without him running away. "Did you miss me?" She laughed when he began to bark at her. "I missed you too," she giggled as he tried to lick her face.

When both women were away from home they would put the dog out back in the lot behind the firehouse so he wouldn't be locked up by himself all day and have a mess waiting on them when they got home.

In the past four and a half months he had really grown into his own and he enjoyed strewing clothes all over the floor, so they couldn't leave him alone for more than five minutes without causing a ruckus.

"How long has your momma been gone," she asked as she walked him down the street and in the building to her apartment.

Mere minutes after getting inside, she filled his food bowl up and let him enjoy his dinner while she took a quick shower before they went out.

Just as soon as the blonde undressed and was about to step into the tub her phone buzzed. Quickly checking it, she saw a reply from her friend.

 ** _Hi. I just left the office. I need to stop and get some gas and I need a candy bar. Well, chocolate in general right now. I'll be home in about 30 minutes or so. If you're still up for it, I'd like to go to Betty's tonight? I just want to go out. I'm tired of sitting and moping around at home. - Callie._**

 ** _Chocolate, huh? So, bad day? FYI, of course I'm up for it, I need a few.. or 8 drinks!? :) See you soon. - Riz._**

 _ **Riz. Haha. I thought I wasn't allowed to call you that? And no, actually, it was a decent day. Maybe we'll discuss tonight? - Callie.**_

 _ **Gladly! And I was in a hurry. - ArizONA. Better?**_

 _ **Umm... No, I like Riz. :) It's unique. - Callie.**_

Arizona couldn't help but smile at the text before quickly typing a reply.

 _ **Well, that it is, Calliope! :) That it is! And you know how I feel about your name. So pretty! - Riz.**_

 _ **Nope, nope, nope, ARIZONA! And you know how I feel about it. - CalliE**_

 _ **Whatever, just get your butt home. I'm hungry. Oh, and thirsty. Very. Very. Thirsty. - Arizona.**_

 _ **Stop texting me so I can leave the parking lot then! - Callie**_

 _ **Be safe! - Riz.**_

 _ **I will, Riz! - Callie.**_

 _ **CALLIOPE! :) - Riz.**_

* * *

The hot water of the shower ran all down the blondes body as she stood their just relishing in the heated stream. She needed wash herself, but she didn't want to move from the warm confines of the stall. After several long minutes she begrudgingly grabbed her ocean sea sponge and lathered it up with body wash and began to wash her body.

After hanging up the phone with the brunette, Arizona had decided to nix her satisfying shower since Callie was on the way home, but then again that was until she ran the sponge over her instantly aroused sex. "Fuck," she shuttered, when the pleasurable chills elicited her body. This wasn't what she had planned on doing when she stepped in the shower, but now there was no damn way she could stop herself, not unless she wanted to be uncomfortable the rest of the night.

She knew it wouldn't take long, so she figured a quickie before the brunette returned home wouldn't hurt.

So, slowly, she slid her right hand down her wet stomach, passed her navel and down to her blonde curls before she glided her fingers around her throbbing bundle of nerves several times before running her digits down her slick folds as she entered herself. "Oh god," she moaned at the sensation, rolling her head back on her shoulders while she let the amazing feeling take over her body.

It had been months since she had any type of release. The time Callie caught her in bed with that one blonde a few months ago didn't even count because they had only been making out when the brunette came in, bringing their night to a screeching halt.

Arizona loved sex, lots and lots of sex, but she was definitely in the longest dry spell of her adult life. She could easily change that if she really wanted to, but she didn't. All the women in the world would never measure up to the one woman she wanted.

No way, no how.

After spending time and getting to know Callie, there would never be another human being that could measure up to the brunette and that was saying a lot.

"Mmm," she ran her wet tongue over her bottom lip as the hot weather continued to pour over her. "Yes," she hissed. With every thrust of her fingers, she pictured her Latin roommate in her head. She tried to shake the images away. She knew it wasn't smart right now with everything that happened lately, but the images kept popping back up especially when she felt her climax getting closer and closer.

* * *

Callie made it home a lot sooner than she anticipated. She figured rush hour traffic would be worse than it actually was, but apparently everyone decided to stop off for gas on the way home, so she decided to skip out on the fuel and chocolate run.

Walking into the apartment, she was met by Poseidon at the top of the steps. "Hey, big guy," she said as she rubbed his head. "I see you've been fed already," she said as she noticed spilt dog food all around his bowl. He had a tendency to get messy with his food, and refused to eat the spilled contents in the floor.

Hearing the water running in the bathroom, she decided to change out of her slacks and blouse and put on something a little more comfortable.

She didn't pick the most attractive wear, but she didn't care. She wasn't out to impress anyone tonight, so she decided that sweats and a hoody would do just fine for the night.

Just as she pulled the sweatshirt over her head, she could have sworn she heard the blonde faintly say her name from in the bathroom. "Arizona?" She questioned when she heard a noise from across the room. "Did you need something?" She walked closer to the door as she heard the blondes voice.

* * *

"Oh god," the blonde moaned as she continued to work on her center. Her release was imminent. Crashing her back against the side wall of the shower stall, "Mmm..." She hummed as she sank her two fingers in her entrance before pulling out and circling around her enlarged nerve bundle. "Oh, fuck... Yes..." She breathed. "So good..." She moaned and gasped several times as she felt her orgasm rushing to the surface. "Ohhhh... SHIT," she yelled as she felt a large amount of her essence flowing down her legs along with the hot water from her shower. "Good lord," she muttered, looking between her legs. She didn't know if it was because it had been so long or it was the image of Callie that had heightened her arousal ten fold, but whatever it was she hoped the feeling never vanished.

"Oh god," she panted as she tried to catch her breath. "Damn," she hissed as she propped her hand up against the wall to give herself some stability from her weak legs.

"Arizona?" She heard a knock at the door. "You okay?"

Her eyes widened at the thought of Callie hearing her release. "Uhh..." Shit. She had whimpered the woman's name moments ago. Did she hear her?

She quickly picked up her sponge and began cleaning herself again. "Yeah, I.. I just slip... Ohhh.." her foot actually slipped, causing her to tumbled in the shower. "Umph," she moaned when she realized what had happened. She knew lying was never the way to go.

"Are you sure?" Callie asked from behind the closed door. "Did you fall?" She asked when she heard a thud.

"Silly me," she said loudly. "I just slipped. I'm fine," she groaned, picking herself up off the surface. "I'll be out in a minute." She said, rubbing her forehead.

Callie had walked up to the door because she thought the blonde was trying to talk to her while in the shower, but after hearing her pants and yelp it was pretty obvious what she was doing. She couldn't keep from giggling when realization struck.

Not that she blamed Arizona, she would do the same if the need was present, but at the moment, she didn't know if she'd ever have that need again. "Take your time," she laughed as she walked back over to the family area to wait on her friend.

* * *

Arizona washed off before quickly hopping out of the shower. She felt like she was doing the walk of shame when she finally exited the room to finish getting dressed, but she pushed it out of her mind because what were the odds the brunette knew what she was doing? Right? "What are you wearing?" She questioned as she walked into the room and immediately started going through her drawers.

"I'm going for comfortable," Callie said as she flipped through the channels, not looking towards her friend.

"Ahh, sweats kinda night?" She asked when she saw her old college sweats adorning her friends legs that were slung over the arm of the chair she was relaxing in. Since Callie moved in, she had took over Arizona's old Stanford sweats that she loved, but she didn't mind.

"Yep, I don't care what crazy look I get tonight. I want to feel relaxed and this is the way to do it."

"Okay, umm.. I'll go comfy too, that way you wont feel alone," she smiled as she pulled some clothes out of her closet.

"You're more chipper than I've seen you in a few days. Good shower?" She questioned, not taking her eyes off the Tv screen when her roommate walked over and grabbed her shoes near the stairwell after she dressed.

"Umm," a blush crept over the blondes face when she heard her friend ask the question. "Awesome," Arizona truthfully stated as she looked up at her and smiled her dimpled smile after slipping on her shoes.

"I bet it was," Callie bit back a chuckle.

"What is that suppose to mean?" She asked.

"Nothing," she shrugged. "You just looked... refreshed," she glanced over at the blonde. "I guess it was from all that hot water," she said as she stood up from the sofa and reached for the keys off the tv stand.

"Uhh.. yeah," the doctor confirmed. "That's it." She said when she heard the Latina chuckled. "What?"

"Oh nothing," she walked passed her and stood near the steps. "We ready?"

Nodding, "Oh nothing? It's something so tell m..." Her eyes widened when she saw the huge grin on the brunette's face before they descended the stairs. "Oh, God," she groaned, knowing what she was insinuating. "This is the most humiliating thing ever," she said as she locked the door to the building and started down the street.

"Oh, hush," Callie laughed as she waved her off. "Who hasn't done it from time to time?"

"Yeah, but who gets caught?" She didn't know what was really the embarrassing part, Callie hearing her, or her fantasy of the brunette.

If only Callie knew she was the reason for her screaming release.

"Touché," she giggled. "Stop," she said when the blonde hang her head afterwards. "Head high, Riz," she grinned when the woman looked over at her. "You know what you could do..."

"Don't," Arizona thought she was going to suggest she pick her a woman up tonight.

"I wasn't going to say that," Callie bumped her with her hip, that was the last thing she wanted to see right now. She was getting too close to Arizona right now and she didn't want to share her. "I was going to say you could hit up an adult store," she giggled. It felt good to laugh today. "You're not that person anymore. You've changed. Or at least from the tales I hear, you have." she said as they strolled down the street. "Don't you think?" She asked, putting her hands in the pocket of her sweatshirt.

"I.." She thought about it. "Yeah, I guess, so." She confirmed and looked up at her friend and smiled. "Sometimes people make you want to change," she blushed as they continued their trek. There was no question that Callie was making her see things in a new light.

"That's the truth," she agreed. "I'll admit, I wasn't ready or brave enough for a change until you came along."

"I think you were," Arizona told her. "You just were maybe... too scared?" She questioned.

"And need be."

"Yeah," she smiled say at her. "Are you okay?" Receiving a nod. "How did today go?" She asked softly. The day after Callie visited her old home she shared with her husband she had asked the blonde if she thought she should seek help from an outside source. Someone that had no outside knowledge on her life that could give her guidance.

"It went," she nodded. The brunette had just came from her third appointment with her therapist and she seemed to be feeling a little better with each visit, especially today.

"Oh, from your texts I thought it went pretty good."

"It did.. It's just.." She hesitated. She didn't know what the blonde would think. "I've come to a decision," She said as they walked passed the hospital.

"A decision?" She looked over at her again. "About what?" She questioned. "Are you?" She wondered if she was having second thoughts about staying again. "Going to leave?"

"Yeah," Callie said, watching the blondes face turn sad. "You'd be sad?" She played it up.

"Umm, yeah," she shrugged. "But if that's what you think you need.." She would never stop her if she really felt it was the right thing to do.

"I'm not leaving Seattle, Arizona," she smiled when she heard the disappointment in Arizona's voice. It was nice to feel wanted. "Would you really be that sad if I left?" She wondered.

"Yes! I'd be lost," she blushed. "You've became a big part of my life. Hell, I wouldn't know what to do with myself. We're together all the time," she continued. "Would you be sad if you had to leave Seattle?" She questioned.

"Devastated," she admitted, looping her arm in her friends. She loved being close to Arizona. "You're a big part of my life. You're the reason I'm standing here today, she looked gratefully at the blonde. "You came into my life when I was drowning," she paused before continuing. "And you saved me."

Arizona looked over at the brunette who was brushing up against her side. Tightening the loop in her arm so that Callie's pressed closer to her, she smiled. "No," she looked over at the woman. She was so amazed how well she was doing with everything as of late, even though she had her moments. "I didn't save you, Callie," she shook her head. "I didn't want to save you," she admitted. "You just needed to be shown the light," she continued. "I wanted to stand beside you as you saved yourself." She told her. "You did this, not me. I just showed you that you could stand strong on your own, and you did," She swallowed.

God she was falling for the Latina, hard.

"You're amazing," she nodded, telling the woman truthfully. "And so so brave, Callie. You really are. I hope you see that."

"I'm trying." The woman said as she softly smiled. If felt pretty good to hear someone say nice things about you. "I'm only leaving therapy. I just don't think it's for me." She told her.

"Oh," she was surprised and a bit taking aback since the brunette was the one who wanted to seek help, but she was also appeased. "I'm relieved it wasn't something else, but are you sure that's best? I thought this was what you wanted?"

"I think so," she said as she slowed her pace down the street. "It's not that it isn't helping because it is, but.. It's the same stuff we've already discussed months ago, and now even." She stopped her pace when the blonde did. "I'm paying someone to tell me the things you've told me, so what's the point?"

"But you said yesterday it was going good."

"Well... It is, but... I like Dr. Wyatt, don't get me wrong," Callie said, kicking a rock that was beside her foot. "But SHE isn't really helping. It's our," she gestured between them as they stood on the sidewalk near Betty's bar. "Little talks we have in the evening that help. She asks how I'm feeling, and I discuss something we've talked about and she just reiterates what you already told me. It's not her. It's you, all she does is confirm what you say, which is good in a way, but if I'm paying anyone, I should be paying you," She told Arizona.

"I don't want your money, you're my best friend. I want to help make you see you can have, be or do anything in this world."

She did see it most times, but it was still hard to believe at times after being told she was nothing for so long. "I do see it, however it's rough sometimes, you know? But I try to tell myself, if I let it keep me down, Mitch wins," she shrugged. "He knows what he did would crush me, and that's what he's bargaining for. He's expecting me to just lay down and give up. That's exactly what he wants. He has always done that to me. Anytime I was feeling good, or doing good he'd put me down anyway he could. Whether it was just saying snide remarks or telling me I needed to lose ten or twenty pounds. It was always something to make him feel paramount. A cut above the rest."

"Look at me," she grabbed Callie's arm to get her attention. "I hate to say one person is better than the other, because usually they're not, but in this case you are better than him." She said, slowly dropping her hand.

"He is beneath you. He's a sad pathetic excuse for a man who only says those things to make you feel as low as he does."

"He's like pond scum," the brunette said as she moved over against the side of the brick building so she was out of the way of the pedestrians that were walking around them. "Well, lower actually, he's the fungus that feeds off the pond scum."

"Lower," Arizona informed. "He's the pus that infects the mucus that cruds up the fungus that feeds on the pond scum." She scrunched up for face is disgusts.

"That's pretty bad." Callie said as they shared a laugh.

"It really is," the blonde said, kicking around the small rock Callie had earlier. "I just want you to know that you're worth it," She finally said, breaking the silence that surrounded them. "You're not someone who should be taken lightly."

"I know," she sighed as she thought about her reason for quitting therapy. "I can't surrender, Arizona. Not anymore," she shook her head as she looked around her surroundings as the stood and talked on the street. "The way I see it I have two choices. I can let this swallow me up, or hold my head high, and show that son of a bitch and any other doubter I may have that I am not going to be pushed around anymore," She said as she saw the blondes eyes wail up. "What's.. what's wrong?" She stepped in closer to the woman.

She couldn't fathom why someone would want to make this woman feel so inferior. "I just wish you could see what I see when I look at you," she sniffed and turned her head away from the woman as she tried to reel in her emotions. "You're just so courageous it amazes me," she sadly smiled.

"Today," Callie returned the smile. "Today I'm okay, tomorrow is a different day," she shrugged. "I could be a mess in the morning, but all I can do is take it one moment at a time. You told me that," she couldn't be more appreciative of the blonde. "You are the one that's amazing," she stepped forward, catching Arizona off guard as she wrapped her arms around the blondes neck. "Thank you so much, Arizona," she whispered as she felt the blonde wrap her arms around her back in the embrace. "You may not see it, but you are the reason I feel brave enough to hold me head up," she breathed into the woman's neck.

Arizona felt chills run down her body when she felt the Latina's hot breath on her skin. Closing her eyes, she only tightened her arms around the Latina's torso. "I'd do anything for you," she replied back.

"I know you would," Callie mumbled. "I would for you too." She said, inhaling the blondes scent. There was something about her smell that was so calming to her.

"Get a room!" Some man told them as he stepped around them on the sidewalk.

"I know," she said not letting the person interrupt their moment. "You have done a lot and you don't even know it."

"You may be surprised," she pulled back and smiled at the blonde. She wasn't blind or deaf. She heard what their friends said about the way the woman had changed since they had become friends. "Your hair smells good by the way," She turned her head and smiled, not letting Arizona see she was toying with her.

"Thanks," she said as a blush swept over her face. Clearing her throat, she asks, "Shall we go have some drinks and dinner?"

"Yeah," Callie laughed as the blonde nervously looked everywhere except at her. "Let's go."

* * *

 **Next update is Chapter 24 on Monday and you'll be at 27 by Thursday. I hope that helps with your frustrations.  
I appreciate you guys.  
See ya Monday!  
**

 **Chapter 24 *Spoiler* - Someone spills the beans!**


	24. Chapter 24

**Chapter 24**

* * *

After their little talk on the street, the two ladies made their way inside the bar to spend the evening. Not seeing any of their friends, they decided to grab a booth in the back to just enjoy the night with each other.

"How was work?" Callie asked while she sat sideways in the booth with her feet propped up as she rested her back against the cool wall of the building. They had been at the bar for a while, but had yet to order some dinner because they had fallen into an easy conversation.

"Uhhh, good. Good." Callie had no idea that Arizona had been working at the bakery insead of the ER. The blonde would leave around six in the morning just like she did when she left for the hospital, and returned home late in the day and Callie was none the wiser. "Busy and exhausting day," she said as she sipped on her third drink of the night.

"Anything exciting?" She asked as she sipped her soda. Arizona had ordered them a cocktail before finding a booth, but Callie declined the drink. She insisted if she were to start drinking tonight, she would be a crying drunk and that was the last thing she wanted right now.

"No, nothing really," Arizona sat back against the wood of the booth. The alcohol starting to take a little effect on her.

"Boringggggg..." She said as she crossed her legs as she looked out at the people having a good time.

"Yeah," she chuckled, agreeing with the brunette.

"I know I've not really cared about the bakery this past week or so, and honestly it's not a big priority to me right now for obvious reasons, but what are we going to do?"

"What do you want to do?" She asked the Latina. She knew the establishment was weighing heavy on her because of her decision to go to Mitch's last week.

"I don't know."

"Well, I don't want you spending your trust fund money on it," the blonde told her.

"You don't?" Callie questioned.

"I just feel that if you do it will make you think of that night, and I don't want you to relive that ever again."

"What if we don't have any other way?" She knew she was right, she would probably think about her husband every time she entered the building if she did use her money to finish it up. "That's the whole reason I went to get the key in the first place."

"I went ahead and finished paying the electrician what we still owed and I also think I've figured out a way to finish up, just give me a few more days, okay?" Arizona asked. She didn't want to tell the brunette yet that she had took money from her Nanny to help finish the place. She had one more order left to be delivered sometime in the next few days and she didn't want to spoil it until everything was in place.

"How did you pay Wade?"

"With what I had in my savings," she watched the woman's face drop. "Stop," she knew she was feeling bad because she had drained her savings on the building and she hadn't really cared about it lately. "It's fine. Once you get the place up and running, I'll make my money back in no time, I feel it."

"I hope you're right," Callie said as she saw Betty walking their way with two drinks in her hand.

"Ladies," she said, sliding Arizona's drink to her.

"Wait," the blonde stopped the older woman from sitting down. "I need to use the little girls room before I continue," she said, scooting out of the booth and disappearing into the restroom.

"How are you, Callie?" Betty asked, taking her granddaughters seat and sipping on the beer she had brought for herself.

"I'm okay," she sighed. "I think it's about time to come back to work," she admitted. After the elder woman heard what had happened to her, she gave the Latina all the time off she needed to gather herself.

"Well, I don't want to rush you back, you can take all the time you need," the older woman sympathized with brunette.

"I've took eight days, I think it's about time to come back."

"I'll see you here Monday evening then," she said, propping herself in the booth similar to the woman across from her.

"Can I asks you something, Nanny?" Callie asked. She had taken to calling the woman by that name after hearing all her friends call the woman that.

"I don't know, can you?"

"May I ask you something?" She chuckled at the woman.

"You may," she grinned at her.

"I had been with my husband since I was sixteen, I've never dated or been with anyone else," she couldn't wait until she called him her ex-husband. "So, I'm not the greatest at... picking up things," she admitted. "How do you know when someone's just being really nice and friendly or if they're actually flirting?" She swallowed as she ran her fingers over the sweat of her glass. She had been wondering this question for several weeks now.

"Well," Betty said, taking a drink of her bud light. "Let me just ask you this. Are you asking if a certain blonde is being friendly or flirting with you?"

"Umm.. just.. just in general," she shrugged. "I don..." she sighed. Everyone had skirted around things lately and she tried to ignore them hoping Arizona would talk to her, but she hadn't, and she thought maybe it was because of what happened last week, she couldn't blame her if that was the reason.

Hell, Callie was just going to come out and ask the day after their fight but other things happened so she dropped the subject. Before that night she had been feeling things for Arizona, she wasn't quite sure what, but it was something more. If it wasn't for Arizona running off to the bathroom the night she probably would have kissed her, and she couldn't decide if it was a good or bad thing the blonde disappeared.

"I don't know, Nan," she said, twirling the straw around the ice in her glass.

Betty watched as the brunette took a few drinks of her soft drink. "Okay, neither one of us are stupid. I know you're talking about Arizona," She stated, seeing the Latina's face redden.

Maybe she did need to just quit skirting around the subject with everybody. "Yeah," she whispered, still not meeting the woman's eyes. It was the first time she had admitted it out loud to anyone.

"Now let me ask you this, if she is flirting with you, how would you feel about it?" She asked as she studied the Latina contemplated what to say.

"I honestly don't know, not after everything that's happened recently. I mean.." she shrugged as she continued to keep her eyes down at the table. "It is nice to think someone cares or is attracted to me after knowing what I've been through, but I.." She sighed as she rubbed her face with her hands. "I don't know," She thought the blonde had been developing feelings for her for a while now, and she was going to ask her about it until her world turned upside down again, so she dropped it. She also felt that Arizona had stepped back a little after last week. "It's been fun, whatever it is that she's doing, I have fun with her and she's never once made me uncomfortable. Being with her is addicting, really. She's my best friend and it scares me. Sometimes I question if she's being my best friend because she wants something more from me? I don..."

"I'll stop you there," Betty spoke up. "Arizona doesn't make friends with just anyone. If she calls you her best friend then that's what you are. Don't ever doubt that."

"Okay," she blushed.

"In saying that, it doesn't mean she can't develop feelings for you along the way."

"It's just hard," she mumbled as she fixed her gaze toward the bar where her two coworkers were making drinks. "I've never been in this type of situation. What if I'm thinking too much into things and she doesn't really like me?"

"Well, there's only way to find out," Betty wasn't going to come out and make it easy on her, the Latina needed to do it on her own.

"I don't know if that's a good idea right, now." Callie shook her head.

"Why? Are you unsure because of what Mitch did to you?"

"Maybe," she breathed. "I thought she had been flirting for a while, but since last week she's backed off completely. What if I were to ask her about her feelings and she said there was no feelings? What if she thinks I'm disgusting now?" She shrugged. "I couldn't say I blame her."

"Listen to me, don't you say that again. You as well as Arizona knows that what he did doesn't change you," The woman said, turning around to face the brunette. "If roles were switched and this happened to Arizona, would it change your feelings for her?

"I wouldn't think so, but first and foremost I would make sure my friend was alright," she said, realizing what the blonde must have doing.

"And that's probably what she's doing with you. Her main priority right now is you, not her or any feelings she may have," she replied. "I don't exactly know what's going on in that head of hers, but I do know that she will stick around no matter what."

"I was going to ask her that night," she admitted when she saw the blonde walk out from the back and make a detour to her friend behind the bar. She didn't know how this conversation went from asking about someone flirting to full on talking about the blonde and her relationship, but she just went with it. "But things happen."

"Well I'm going to ask you, how do you feel about her? Are there feelings there?" She questioned.

Callie thought about the questions a few moments before she answered. "I love being around her, I love walking down the street and wrapping my arm around hers as we laugh and talk," she said. It just felt good to have somebody, and to be carefree with. "We're friends, I love Arizona, as a friend, of course, but I wonder, could there be more?" She finally looked up at the woman. "I don't know what exactly it is that I'm feeling because I've never really felt like this. I keep asking myself, is it only because she's helped me and has been there when no one else has? Or is there something really more? I can't answer that," she shrugged.

"We'll all I can say is, don't spend all your time wondering what you are or who do you like.. or, or whether it's right for you or wrong for you, just let yourself be happy."

"I'm really trying."

"I have to ask, how would you feel if you continued on like you were, but," she paused taking a drink of her beer. "Arizona met some other woman and started dating her, and she started hanging out with her more and more while you sat back and watched from the sidelines. Would you be sad? Upset?"

"No," Callie answered truthfully after she thought about it for a moment. "I'd be heartbroken."

Getting the answered she figured, Betty continued on. "Callie, Arizona is not going to make the first move, if that's what you're waiting on you'll be waiting forever. She respects your friendship too much to jeopardize pursuing you, especially if she doesn't know how you feel."

"She doesn't know I'm questioning things. I've tried to get it out of her. I tried to get her to tell me the night we were fighting about Mark. I begged her to tell me why she didn't want me going to dinner with him. I really thought she was going to say it, but she didn't. I also tried on the way here. I tried to get her to say something, but she wouldn't. I even told her, her hair smelled good, and she just brushed me off. I think it's because she's scared to say anything. I think she's afraid I'm too broken right now," she said as she watched the woman she was talking about laugh with some of her friends who had arrived just minutes ago. "After everything lately, she's backed off with the flirting or what I think was flirting, not that I blame her though. But I'm not fragile, I won't break, Betty. Hell, I've dealt with this for a long time, last week wasn't really not much different than the last two or three years of my life."

"She's not afraid you're broken. It's quiet the opposite really. She knows how strong you are, hell look at you. You've came through so much in the past five months or more. She knows you're not fragile. I think she's afraid if she tells you how she feels, she won't get the response she's hoping for. She's the one that's scared, Callie. She doesn't want to lose you. So she's willing to settle being friends."

"That's crazy, she wouldn't lose me. Being with her feels natural and we have so much fun together. She picks me up when I'm down and everything is just easy when I'm around her." She couldn't hide the tender smile the graced her face when she saw the blonde standing at the bar talking to Meredith and April. "But what if I come out and ask her how she feels and it's not what I'm expecting her to say?"

"We've talked some, not a lot because what girl wants to spill all her feelings to her grandma," the woman shrugged. "But I know my girl," she said, taking a drink of her alcohol. "I don't know how much she's told you about her past, but she's been hurt."

"Julie," the brunette said. "She told me about Julie." She confirmed. "She said she was wanting to marry her."

"She was. She really loved that woman. I don't know why, but she did. I watched her lie on my couch and cry for a month after Julie broke up with her."

"She told me that woman broke her heart," Callie whispered, feeling sad for the blonde.

"She did, I had never in my life seen her so down on herself, but I digress. Arizona has not talked about another woman like she does you. She didn't even talk about Julie they way she talks about you. She gets this smile on her face and her eyes light up when someone mentions your name."

"She does?" Callie's face flushed when the blonde in question caught her eye and gave her a soft smile as she dismissed her friends and walked back to the table.

"Ladies," Arizona said as she motioned for Callie to put her feet down so she could sit beside her. "What are we talking about over here?"

"Nothing," Betty cleared her throat and winked at the brunette.

"Oh, I went ahead and ordered us dinner, I'm starving," She said as she took a seat beside the Latina and propped her feet up on the seat in front of her.

"Get your feet off the furniture, young lady," her grandma pushed her feet down.

"I'm a paying customer," she huffed as she sat up in the booth.

"And your mother, father and I have taught you manners," the elder said while she finished off her drink.

"What did you order?" Callie cleared her throat before taking a drink of her soda, trying to steam away the redness that creeped across her cheeks.

"I ordered a chicken quesadilla, a burger, and a big plate of bacon cheese fries," the blonde wiggled her eyebrows she took a sip of from her fourth drink. "I thought maybe we could share it all?" She questioned.

"Sounds good," she said, feeling a little nervous all of the sudden. "But I think if you keep drinking like there's no tomorrow, you might need to eat everything yourself to soak up the alcohol," the brunette replied with a chuckle.

"Listen Buzz Killington," she paused. "I don't know what I was going to say," she giggled. "You may have to carry me home tonight, though."

"Oh, lord. I'm staying with Nanny tonight."

"But what if I need someone to hold my hair while I puke my guts up later?" Arizona turned to look at the brunette. "You'd miss out on the fun."

"Yay, what fun," Callie mocked her.

"Hey," she nudged her friend. "Ask her," she nodded towards her Nanny. She had told Callie a story about her grandma last night and the Latina didn't believe a word of it.

"Betty," she laughed as she looked from the older woman to her friend. "Arizona said that you were a vindictive woman not too long ago," she said as she studied her friends face for a hint of deceit, but not finding any.

"Oh lord, if I have to talk about that son of a bitch, I need a stronger drink," she said, as she straightened the table up. She couldn't stand for anything to be an inch out of place.

"Oh god, this is going to be good, I can tell," Callie laughed as she settled into her seat beside the blonde.

"I need a stronger drink too," the blonde chimed in before placing her index finger and thumb between her lips and blew.

"What Riz?" Meredith yelled through the room, she knew that whistle anywhere.

"Refill," she grinned, holding up her glass. "Make it two."

"You sure about that?" The Latina asked her friend. Right now she knew the blonde was feeling no pain, but she was asking for trouble if she kept them coming. "You are on your fourth and we've only been here forth-five minutes."

"Ohh, you're right," Arizona agreed. "Mer," she yelled, standing from the table to get the bartenders attention. "Nix the Martini's. Bring a pitcher of Margarita's. One sugar, one salt." She said, as she got a thumbs up from the woman behind the bar. "You sure you don't want a drink?"

"I'm sure," the brunette laughed. "Evidently someone needs to stay coherent tonight. If I were to start drinking tonight someone would have to drag me away from the bar."

"More for me," she smiled as she finished drinking her cocktail when she saw her friend walking up with her drink.

"Glass rimmed in sugar for you," Meredith said sitting the empty glass down in front of the blonde. "And one rimmed in salt for you," she said, placing the other in front of Callie.

"Nope," Arizona moved it over to her grandma. "There we go," she grinned when Meredith laughed.

"I see you're getting ready to take a trip down memory lane." The bartender knew whenever Betty drank something besides a beer she had a story to tell. "I'm sad I'm going to miss this." Everyone loved when the older woman would tell her stories.

"Sucks for you," Arizona giggled as she filled her glass with the like drink. "Oh," she said, grabbing Callie's glass. "Another Dr. Pepper too," she looked amused.

"You could have yelled that across the room too," Meredith rolled her eyes.

"Do your job, woman," she pushed the container in the workers hand. "Love you, mean it!" the blonde yelled, eliciting snickers from the other two while the darker blonde made her way back to the bar.

"Okay, this is going to be good, Callie," the blonde said excitedly. The alcohol she had already consumed was making her feel excited and carefree. "Alright Nan," she said wrapping her right arm around the Latina's left arm. It was something she did with a few of her friends sometimes, so she didn't think anything of it at first. "Out with it."

Callie couldn't help but chuckle at the cheerful woman as she wrapped her arm around hers. She loved this. Moments like this where neither one had any worries and they were just in the moment.

Callie looked down at their arms and saw the blondes hand clinching her. Her mind wandered back to the conversation she just had with Betty. She wondered if the was feeling some kind of attraction to the blonde or just an infatuation.

Hearing the clearing of a throat broke her out of her thoughts as she looked up to see the woman across the table studying her.

A blush swept across the Latina's face when she made eye contact with the woman in front of her. "Well," she cleared her throat, to break her thoughts. "Let's hear it." She told her.

"Well, after my second husband died I swore off another relationship. I was content on being alone for the rest of my life, until Dottie decided to bring her friend to a dinner I was hosting and of course that vow went out the window.

"He was charming, handsome, and sweet. Everything you want in a man. Long story short, I married the asshole. After about nine or ten months I felt something was off, so me, being me, I decided to snoop and boy am I glad I did," Betty said, taking a drink of her margarita as Callie and Arizona leaned up closer to the table to listen to her story.

"He had been taking off at around noon every day for about two weeks, so one day I decided to follow him in Arizona's truck. I didn't realize how damn boring the man was until I followed him all through town, but then things got interesting when he turned off down an old road." She continued as the blonde kept snickering as she told her story. Arizona always got a kick out of her telling this story.

"Where did he go?" Callie asked as she took a drink of her soda Meredith had brought back seconds earlier.

"Some old hussey's house."

"Oh no, I can't see this going well."

"Oh, it doesn't," Arizona slurred, as she slightly leaned over on the Latina beside her and sighed. She loved being close to the woman who made her feel so complacent when she was near.

"Hush," the brunette nudged her as she focused back the woman telling the story.

"Well, I wanted to follow him and go whip both their asses, but I decided to bide my time and wait for the perfect moment to get even."

"And that's when you.."

"No," Betty cut Callie off. "Three months later I still hadn't said anything because I was trying to figure out the best way to get even with him. Little did I know when I came home after a long night bartending, I caught that cock sucker in bed with some woman."

"And that's when you..."

"Let her tell it," Arizona scolded her. "Shhh..."

"Okay, geez," she shook her head and focused back to the story.

"I snuck back out of the house and came back here," she continued her story. "I called him to see if he needed anything before I came home. I wasn't ready for him to know I knew, yet." She said, taking a drink of her beverage. "I went home like nothing happened, and the more I stayed quiet, the madder I became."

"Then about three weeks later, there was a fishing tournament at a nearby pond. I signed Riz and myself up for some late night fishing. I made my presence known throughout the place and about halfway through, I snuck off."

"Mind you," Arizona butted in. "I had no idea she left. She told me she was going to grab her something to eat and use the bathroom," she said, nodding for her Nanny to continue.

"I snuck back to the house where he was sleeping and poured gasoline all over the floor in front of the bedroom door and then I continued all down the hallway of the house and trailed a line to the front door," she said as Callie's eyes widened.

"Oh my god," she gasped at the realization. "You really killed him?" Her voice was muffled by her hands covering her mouth.

"Callie," she said as she wrapped her right arm around the brunette's shoulder before leaning even closer to her. "I swear, I'm going to tape those beautiful lips shut," the blonde said, pressing her index finger over the woman's mouth. "Ssssshhhhhh..." She didn't realize what she had said even when the brunette's eyes widened. The alcohol was causing her to lose her filter. "She's getting to the good part." She drunkenly mumbled.

Callie looked over at the blonde as she squinted her blue eyes at her, a good sign that the woman had no idea what she was saying.

After Betty's talk earlier, the Latina couldn't help but notice her choice of wording. Could it be possible that she really was having an attraction to her friend. "Okay," Callie said as she took the hand off her mouth and placed it on the blonde lap, also keeping her hand there. "What did you do?

Betty watched as the two communicated with their eyes. The brunette didn't come out and tell her she had feelings for her granddaughter, but she could tell with the way they acted with one another there were a huge spark between them, it was just going to take a little longer for it to click with the Latina.

"I lit that mother fucker up..." she said seeing Arizona still clinging to the brunette.

"She wasn't even gone for ten, fifteen minutes tops," Arizona spoke up overtop her grandma, getting everyone's attention around them. "Damn thing came back and sat down beside me and went back to fishing like nothing ever happened."

"Hey," Callie shushed her. "You're at a ten, let's take it down to a five," she laughed at the blonde. Arizona had no clue how loud she was being right now.

"Listen, Buzz," she slurred. "Are you going to let me finish my story or not?" She raised a questioning eyebrow at the brunette.

"It's not your story," she shot back, trying her best not to laugh. "How about you just sit here, drink this," she said, scooting her soda in front of the blonde, but not before pushing her lime drink away. "And listen to your grandmas story."

"No way," she pouted, grabbing her drink again. "I'll be quiet," she said, sitting up in the booth. "Shhh..." She whispered, placing her finger to her lips. "Let's hear about her nefarious ways."

"I'm going to nefarious your ass if you don't shut up for thirty seconds."

"Okay, okay." She held her hands up. "Continue, please," she said, resting her elbows in the table as she tried to focus on her grandma.

"When I got back," she looked at the blonde who was trying to giver her her full attention. "We heard fire trucks, police sirens and an ambulance in the distance and I couldn't be more proud of myself."

"What did you do?"

"Well, we finished the tournament, which we lost by the way, and then I moseyed on home to the charred remains that was once my house," she said taking a drink of her margarita. "The cops were leaving when I got home and they explained what had happened and they made sure I had a place to stay over night. About three, four days later it was the talk of the city and the cops said it was arson and they were getting close to finding out who did it. They held a press conference and asked for the person to come forward and they'd basically take it easy on them," she shrugged her shoulders as the two woman stared on. "So, I went to the police station and turned myself in for the murder of my husband."

"Oh no. Did they really take it easy on you?" Callie asked.

"Hell, they didn't believe me. Little did I know I had been a suspect, but they had questioned people of my whereabouts that night and every single person they questioned told them I was at the pond," Betty told her. "I told them exactly what I did and how I did it, and they told me there was no way a sixty year old woman could have done something like that on her own. They said I was taking the wrap for someone else and they would eventually find out who did it."

"So you told them you did it and how, but they let you go?"

"Yep and to beat it all, the son of a bitch didn't die either. Somehow his ass got out of the house." she sat back in her booth. "Not long after that he filed for divorce and I've not seen his ass since." She said, finishing her story.

"Damn," the brunette chuckled. She couldn't believe the police didn't prosecute her. "Maybe I should hire you," she teased. "Now I know where this one gets it from," she said, referring to the night Arizona wanted to go all gung ho and search for Mitch last week.

"She'd do it too," she said looking over at the blonde. "Good lord," she shook her head when she saw the blonde who had her head propped up in her hands and her eyes closed. "Hey," she growled, smacking the woman's arm down, causing Arizona's head to drop.

"Owwww..." She whined when her forehead hit the table. "What did you do that for?" She complained as she rubbed her head.

"You're the one that wanted me to tell this story and you fell asleep at the end, you big old drunky." Betty said finishing her drink. "You need to get that thing home," she told Callie. "I better go check on the crew," she pointed behind her.

"Do you want to go home?" Callie asked the blonde after the other woman left the table?

"No, no. I'm good. See?" She raised her head and smiled. "I'm hungry though, where the hell is the damn food?" She said as she leaned back roughly in the booth. She was having a good time tonight, but she thought she may have drank a little too much, a little too quick, however it wasn't nothing some food couldn't fix.

"I don't know," she chucked. "Let me out and I'll go check, I have to go to the restroom anyway," she said as the blonde wobbly stood up from the booth and waited for the woman to get up before flopping back down in the seat.

Callie wasn't gone mere moments before the blonde felt someone sit down beside her. April came and talked to her a few minutes while Jackson was in a conversation with one of his friends. The redhead sat and talked to the blonde before she lazily kept nodding off in the booth beside her.

When she saw Callie returning, she stood up from her seat and traded places with the brunette. "I've only seen her this drunk twice, three including tonight," April told her as she watched Arizona lean her head on the brunette's shoulder. The last time she was near this drunk was when she found the blonde in the bakery building crying over a week ago. "And this maybe terrible of me to say, but I'm glad it's you and not me this time." She whispered, laughing when she walked away until thoughts of the blonde having verbal diarrhea came to mind. "Oh god," she breathed to herself. She thought about going back to try to keep the blonde from talking so freely, but she decided against it. If Arizona did spill the beans while drunk, it would eventually be for the best because the redhead knew her friend would keep it in otherwise.

"Oh boy," Arizona said as she sat there in the booth and leaned against the woman she still thought was April. She had been dozing on and off the the past several minutes and wasn't sure if she was even going to be able to make it home without collapsing on the street. Taking a deep breath, she sighed before speaking. "What the hell am I going to do?"

"About what?"

"What have we been talking about for weeks now, Kepner?" She said as she raised her head. "She's not even at the table and I smell her," she breathed as she caught a whiff on the brunette.

"Who?" The Latina questioned.

"Callie!" She yelled before banging her forehead on the table. "God, have you not been paying any attention to what I've been telling you for weeks?" She said, turning her head towards the wall so now her cheek was pressed to the cool surface of the table. I want to tell her how I feel but it's just not the time, but I know me," she rambled. "Even if it was the time, I'd be a chicken shit and back out," she huffed. "I just want to be able to hold her when she cries, or hug her when she's happy or excited. I want to be able to do those things and not worry if I'm crossing the line. I want her, all of her." She mumbled as she felt an hand lazily rub her back, not helping her sleepy drunk haze at all.

* * *

 **Can I say... Betty's story.. 100% true. My Nanny told us that story up until the day she died.**


	25. Chapter 25

_**Flashback in italics.**_

* * *

 **Chapter 25**

* * *

"Mmm.." Arizona moaned as she slowly woke from a deep sleep when she felt a soft kiss on her neck, followed by another then another. "Again?" She sleepily questioned.

"Mmhmm.."

The blonde didn't think she could go one more time with this mesmerizing woman... Okay who was she kidding, she could go the rest of her life and not even take a break for food or water.

The feeling she was having was something she had never known. She had never felt this happy in her life. "I was afraid to wake up and realize I was only dreaming," she whispered. "Imagine my surprise when I realizes it wasn't just a dream," She couldn't help but shine her resident smile when she felt the warm wet lips of the woman partially laying on her. "I could get used to this," she mumbled as she rolled on her back when the object of her affection initiated further.

"Good morning," she whispered as she kissed the notch of the blondes neck while she entwined her leg with the blondes.

"Morning," the blonde sleepily answered as she stretched her body, remembering every detail about the previous night. She could definitely do this every day and night.

"So you could get used to this, huh?" She asked as she propped herself up on her elbow and looked down at the blonde woman beneath her.

"Oh yeah," she opened her eyes and looked up at the brunette for the first time this morning. "My new favorite thing," she whispered as she brushed dark brown tresses behind her ear. "You are so beautiful," she said, through her dimpled smile. "I'm so lucky you're in my life."

"You?" She rebuttaled. "It's quite the opposite, really," she smiled, as she took in the blondes traits.

"Hey," She whispered when she saw her biting on the corner of her lip as if she was questioning something. "I don't regret anything about last night."

"You don't?" Arizona asked. What happened last night was not planned on her part and she was scared that when the haze of the night wore off Callie would have some affliction about last night. Sleeping with her was the last thing she's ever thought would happen.

"No, I don't."

"I just," she sighed. "I like you, a lot, but I'm scared. I don't want to lose you as a friend if anything were to happen. You're my best friend and I don't ever want that to change."

"I'm scared too." She confirmed. "Really scared."

"I know," she said, cupping the brunette's cheeks. "I'll never hurt you physically, Callie," She said, slowly creasing her thumb over the Latina's cheeks. "Or emotionally, not intentionally, anyway."

"I hope not," she closed her eyes and whispered while basked in the loving feel of the blondes touch before she placed her hand on top of Arizona's that laid on her face. Callie had never felt so at ease and content with anyone before.

"I only have one regret." Arizona said, moving her hands from the woman's face to her long hair.

"What's that?" Callie fluttered her eyes open.

"The alcohol," She moaned, rubbing her stomach. "My tummy hurts."

She couldn't help but giggle at the woman. "I tried to tell you," she said as she brought her hand down to her stomach and softly caressed her skin. "You need some water and some Advil," she said as she kissed her on the cheek. "Why don't you go take a hot bath, and I'll bring you some water while you relax, then I'll make some breakfast, and after, we can lay back down."

"And cuddle?" she grinned as the brunette began to sit up in bed.

"Maybe," she smiled.

"Hey," she gently grabbed her arm, stopping her. "Can I have a little kiss first?" She asked shyly.

"Little?" Callie raised her eyebrow.

"Well, I mean," she shrugged her shoulders. "I'll take whatever you're giving out," Arizona said, pulling her back down to the bed as the woman giggled at her eagerness. "You don't know how long I wanted to be able to do this," she whispered, her lips ghosting across the brunette's red buds as she ran her fingers through brown hair.

"Really?" She blushed, smiling down at her.

"Oh yeah," she nodded, feeling the Latina meet their lips together in a slow tender kiss.

"Me too," she breathed against pink lips as she softly caressed the blondes jawline.

"Really?" The blonde questioned, feeling Callie nip at her bottom lip gently.

"Really," she whispered as their lips met again.

* * *

After pulling herself away from the bay window of her apartment where she had been thinking about things that transpired in the last fourteen hours, Callie made some coffee for herself, and grabbed a bottle of water and some aspirin for the blonde and laid them by her bedside table before starting on breakfast.

She didn't care that it was past noon on a Saturday, she needed some bacon to get her day started. She couldn't eat the breakfast meat without thinking back to her breakfast with the blonde on her first public outing in Seattle where she and Arizona shared two plates of the food.

Smiling at the thought, she placed the bacon in the pan, picked up her coffee and walked back to the bay window. It was a place she liked to conjure to when she needed to think things over.

A lot of things had materialized over night. With her fully admitting her thoughts and possible feelings to Betty and then things with Arizona, she really needed time to think about everything and what they meant to her friendship with the blonde. That was what she was worried about the most. If they were to get together and things went sour, she was afraid she wouldn't make it without the blonde in her life.

Just as she got comfy in her seat while she started breaking the events down in her head again for the second time this morning she was brought out of her little daze by a moaning blonde.

Peering over to the woman's bed, she saw the blonde wrap her arms around the dog who was laying with her on the mattress. With every lick from the dog, the louder the blondes moans became, and if Callie didn't know any better she thought she saw Arizona lean in and kiss him back. Snickering, she stood up from the seat and made her way closer to the blondes bed.

"Poussey," she whispered, trying to get the dogs attention as he continued to take long licks up the blondes face. "Get down," she giggled as the blonde mumbled something in her sleep. She was actually quite surprised the blonde hadn't been up and down all night. "Stop," she snapped her fingers at him. She knew if the woman woke up with her dog licking her face it wouldn't be pretty for him.

"Callie," Arizona moaned as she sleepily ran her fingers through what she thought was thick brown hair.

"Wh..." She was caught off guard when Arizona whispered her name in her sleep.

"Mmm..." The blonde moaned again as she rolled her head over to the side. "You're going to have to stop that unless you plan on cuddling in bed all day." A smirk appeared on her lips and the dog continued to feast at her face.

"Poseidon, stop," the brunette clapped her hands, getting the dogs attention as well as the blondes.

"Wha..." Arizona opened her eyes at the annoying sound that broke her out of her amazing dream. Looking to her right, she saw a large wet tongue coming at her face. "What the hell..." She groaned, quickly dodging the dog and looking around the room to take in her surrounding. "No..." She whined, throwing her head back against the pillow when she saw the woman in her dreams standing at the foot of her bed with a smirk on her face. "Why?" It really was all just an elaborate dream. "Get the hell away from me," she complained, pushing the dog off the bed a little too roughly, but she didn't care at the moment. She thought those were Callie's lips being pressed all over her face and neck and to find out it was only the dog broke her heart.

Why? Why couldn't it be true?

Oh god. Arizona quickly cringed when she remembered moaning the brunette's name.

"Some dream you were having?" Callie giggled at the rough looking blonde with disheveled hair.

It felt so real she knew she must have said her name out loud, but by the look on the Latina's face she wasn't quite sure. Before she could ask anything, she suddenly felt her world become tipsy. "Ughhhh..." She moaned when she felt her head spin. Blinking her eyes several times, she tried to ride the dizzy feeling. "Oh god," she said, feeling like her belly was doing flip flops. "Oh no," she felt the on onslaught of her stomach bubbling to the surface.

She needed to get to the bathroom and she needed to get there now or she was sure to blow chunks everywhere. Fumbling with the covers, she tried to disentangle herself from the blankets that seemed to be wrapped around her body.

Seeing the blondes cheeks expand with air and her hand immediately grab at her stomach, Callie knew it was coming. Arizona was in for the worst hangover of her life. She tried to quickly help pull the covers away from the blonde, but unfortunately it wasn't fast enough. As soon as the woman was free from her confines of the bed she took a few steps before she was bent over heaving the contents of her stomach up.

"Oh god," Callie cringed when she saw the blonde puke all over herself. She felt so bad for her, but she warned her the night to slow it down.

Quickly grabbing the small trash can by the bed, the brunette hurried over to her friend and placed the contained on the floor in front of her. "Here," she whispered, rubbing the blondes back as she threw her head into the bin and emptied her stomach again.

It was taking all the Latina had not to gag or throw up herself. She and vomit didn't go to well. She couldn't stand to hear the retching sound as someone threw up. She had been like that since she was a kid. Every time her sister would be sick, Callie would be too if she heard or saw it.

So, it was taking all the brunette had to hold back her gag when Arizona was sick. "It's okay," she whispered as she grabbed the blondes hair and pulled it out of her face. "Eww..." She whispered, turning her head, and trying to hold herself together when she felt puke in the blondes hair. "Get it all out so you won't puke later," she breathed as she tried to soothe the sick blonde by rubbing her back.

"I can't believe that just happened," Arizona inhaled deeply as she slightly raised her head out of the can. "Oh god," she looked around and saw the fluids on her legs and feet. The blonde was immediately embarrassed when she realized what she had done. "Please," she took several staggering breathes. She felt like she had been holding her breath for several minutes. "Go away. I don't want you to see this," she tried to push herself away from the woman of her dreams only to cause herself to slip and fall to the ground.

"ARIZONA," Callie yelled when the blonde started to slip. She tried to catch her but she was too late. The woman ended up laying in her own vomit, a crumpled mess on the floor. Cursing to herself, she tried to coax the woman out of the floor. "Come on," she said grabbing the woman under her arms and trying to pick her up. "Help me here," she said when the blonde just laid there helplessly. "I'm not the best with bodily fluids, so unless you want my vomit on you, too, I suggest you help me out a little. We need to get you in the shower," she grunted as she finally pulled the blonde up.

"You're freakishly strong, carry me," the blonde mumbled as she wrapped her arm around the brunette's neck.

"I'm not carrying you, you can walk," she said as she guided the woman into the bathroom and sat her down on the toilet seat while she turned on the warm water in the shower.

"What are you doing," she mumbled as she looked up at the brunette when she heard the water running. She couldn't really focus on what was going on around her, all she wanted to do was curl back up in bed and sleep the day away after she took something for her splitting headache.

"You stink, you need a shower," she said as she grabbed the woman's hand and got her to stand up. "Arms up." She stated, pulling the woman's t-shirt over her head. After last night, she couldn't help but gaze at the blondes body a little longer than normal.

Yes, yes it could really be an attraction she was having towards her and not just admiration or gratitude. The blonde had an amazing body, Callie just had never had a chance to admire it before.

Thankful that Arizona still had her bra on, she then helped her out of her shorts before putting the woman in the warm shower. Yet again, she found her self staring and wondering what it would feel like to be in a relationship with Arizona. She was sweet and loving to her already, would it really be much different if they were a couple?

She knew she shouldn't be thinking these things right now after everything that had happened to her. A relationship with anyone was the last thing she needed right now, but she couldn't help thinking about it because she had been wondering about for a few weeks now.

Shaking the thoughts out of her head, She was glad Arizona was in a hazy state because she would have been definitely been caught ogling her. "You can finish undressing yourself," she told the woman who was standing under the running water in her underwear. Even though she did have puke on her, Callie still thought she was a beautiful specimen.

"You're not leaving me here alone, are you?" Arizona looked over to the woman. "What if I need to puke again?"

"Yes I am. I don't see how you have anything left inside you. You should be okay. Plus, I have breakfast cooking and you need to finish undressing and bathe. You have puke all over yourself, remember?" She raised her eyebrow at the blonde. Even if she was currently sick, she was cute. _'Damn it. Stop thinking those things.'_ She said to herself.

"Oh god," she groaned when she looked down at her body. "Get out," she said, pulling the shower curtain back so Callie couldn't see her standing there in her skivvies. "How the hell did I get undressed?" She questioned, feeling herself exposed. Her mind currently wasn't working. The pain from her head and stomach along with the awful taste in her mouth was all the could concentrate on at the moment.

"I undressed you," the Latina laughed, and went to wash the vomit off her her hands and arms. "Yell if you need me," she said, drying her hands before walking out the door. "Oh, there's some Advil and water by your bed."

"Please," Arizona cringed. "No yelling," she moaned, grabbing her head.

Callie wasn't out of the bathroom a moment when she heard the blonde turn the shower off and start to run a bath instead.

Going back to the kitchen to check on the bacon, she flipped it and then turned it down lower so she had some time to clean up the mess the blonde had made. She wasn't one to stomach this, but for Arizona she would push through and clean it up.

It wasn't without a few dry heaves, did she finally get the mess cleared. She figured by the time she was finished the blonde would be out of the bath, but she hadn't heard a peep from inside the room.

"Hey?" She peeked her head in the door to check on the blonde after finishing breakfast. "Arizona," she said softly when she walked back into the bathroom to check on her friend. Seeing Arizona leaned back in the tub with her eyes closed. "Wake up," she shook her shoulder. "Why are you sleeping in the tub?" Only receiving a low moan from the blonde, she smacked her up beside the head. "Wake up do you realize you are sitting in a bath with puke chunks? This disgusting," she couldn't help but laugh. "Shower, so you can get back in bed," she laughed. "And why are you still in your underwear?"

"Oh god," she groaned. "I feel like shit," she said, finally opening her eyes. "I didn't have the strength to take them off. All I wanted to do was lay down, so I decided to lay here."

"I see that," she said, handing the woman a bottle of water. "Take these."

"Thanks," Arizona took the pain relievers and downed them in one quick gulp. "What the hell happened last night?" She asked in a raspy voice as she slowly sat up in the tub and and her fingers through her wet hair. "Oww...Why is my forehead sore?" She questioned feeling the throbbing headache pulse through her head, followed by a terrible rumbled in her stomach.

"Do you... not.. remember anything?" Callie questioned.

"Not really. I remember ordering Margarita's. Everything after that is a huge blur."

"Seriously? You remember nothing?" She seemed a little disappointed in the blonde. She was hoping they could discuss some of what happened last night, but if the blonde didn't remember it she didn't want to embarrass her with some of the things.

"No. I don't even remember how I ended up in bed."

* * *

 _"I just want to be able to hold her when she cries, or hug her when she's happy or excited. I want to be able to do those things and not worry if I'm crossing the line. I want her, all of her." She heard Arizona mumbled as she lazily rubbed her back. She wasn't sure what she was should say. Arizona had caught her off guard with her admittance and she didn't even know for sure what she was feeling. She though she may have feelings for the blonde, but she hadn't quite determined what those feelings were yet._

 _"I want to show her what it's like to truly be loved by someone." Arizona said as she laid there on the table. "I'm such an idiot, falling for someone so beautiful, sweet and caring. She'd never go for someone like me. I'm too damaged."_

 _"You're not damaged." Callie whispered, finally getting the blondes attention._

 _"Callie," Arizona quickly lifted her head when she heard the brunette's voice. "What are you..." Did she hear her confession? Oh god. 'Please, please, please tell me I'm dreaming' the voice in her head repeated. "What are you doing here? Where's April?" She looked around for her friend._

 _"She just left," she said, the blondes shoulders slump in relief. "You okay? Who were you talking about? Falling for someone?" She questioned, wondering if the blonde would just come out and openly admit her feelings for her._

 _"I uh... no.. nobody." She shrugged. "Food ready yet? I'm starving."_

 _"Yeah. It should be out in a minute." Callie told her. "You would tell me, right?"_

 _"Tell you what?"_

 _"If anything is bothering you. Whether is good or bad. You'd tell me, right? Because you can, you can tell me anything in this world," she tried to get the blonde to confess to her. "I mean that. Nothing you tell me would ever change our relationship for the worst," and she meant that. Whether they each had feelings for one another or not, Arizona would always be her best friend. The blonde meant too much to her._

 _Knitting her brows together, she wondered where Callie was coming from all of the sudden. Did she actually over hear what she told April? Hell, maybe she should just go ahead and tell her, she was drunk and it would be less painful at the moment to get rejected while inebriated. "I.. I uhh..." She stuttered. "There's nothing to tell," she shrugged her shoulders. "There's just someone I really really like, but I'm just not the person for her."_

 _"How do you know?"_

 _"I don't think she likes me. Not the way I like her. I don't think she even realizes I exist in that way."_

 _"You may be surprised," she shrugged her shoulders. She was flattered knowing Arizona was talking about her, but it also made her feel sad. Sad that the blonde didn't seem to think highly of herself. "You'll never know if you don't just come out and say something to her."_

 _Arizona was smart, beautiful and loyal to a fault. Anyone would be lucky to have her as a significant other._

 _"I don't want to look like a complete fool because that's how I feel. Lusting after someone I can't have. It sucks," Arizona sighed._

 _"Well, I think that woman would feel flattered and very, very lucky to have someone like you feel those things for her," Callie said truthfully. Maybe Betty's words were right. Why waste you time wondering instead of doing?"_

 _"I would be the lucky one," she whispered, barely audible when she laid her head back on he table._

 _The Latina's heart fluttered when she heard the blondes low voice. To have someone feel that way about her felt good, really good, but it also scared her. She wasn't sure what she was feeling or if she was ready for anything like this, but she may not every feel ready for any kind of relationship again, however if she kept that mind frame she could let a golden opportunity at truly being happy pass right on by. "Look at me," she nudged her._

 _"What?" Arizona asked sadly._

 _"Anyone would be lucky to have you. Why don't you believe that?" She said when the blonde looked at her as she hook her head. "Why do you see yourself short all the time? To someone out there somewhere you are worth it," she said, tucking blonde hair behind her ear. "You are it for someone."_

 _"I don't know. I think I'm going to die alone in my apartment at an old age surrounded by thirty cats." She grumbled. "I'll only be remembered on the streets as the crazy cat lady, and I don't even like cats," she pouted._

 _"Stop feeling sorry for yourself. You're sweet, good looking, intelligent and you will make a very good partner to someone in the future and and if you think different, maybe you will be alone forever."_

 _Arizona was surprised that the brunette said that. "Wha.." She looked at her. "See, even you think I'll be alone forever," she whined as she laid her head back on the table as the food came._

 _"Oh my god, there is no talking to you when you're this drunk," Callie shook her head, she knew better than trying to get anything out of her at the moment. "Eat," she pushed the plate over to her. "I'm going to go get you a water, you are not drinking anymore." She said as she got up from the booth to get the blonde something else to drink._

 _"Betty," Callie blurted out when she walked back into the kitchen, startling the woman who was washing dishes. "She said it!"_

 _"Who said what?"_

 _"Arizona. She said she wanted me, all of me." She said in shock._

 _"She told you that?" Betty said, turning the water off and looked towards the Latina._

 _"Yes! Well.. no," she thought for a minute. "She said it, but she doesn't realize she said it to me. She's so drunk that she thought April was still sitting beside her, but she wasn't. It was me."_

 _"Hmm..."_

 _"Damn it," she began to second guess what had transpired. "Why the hell does she have to be drunk right now?" She asked, picking up some of the dirty glasses that were setting on the counter and throwing them in the dirty dishwater. "Why can't she be sober and actually tell me what she's feeling," she said, aggravated at the situation._

 _"Maybe it's a good thing that she is drunk, it gives you some time to decipher what you're actually feeling. Knowing what she is feeling for you, it may help you determine what you are feeling for her?"_

 _"Maybe, but how do I actually know what I'm feeling? I'm new at all of this. This is foreign territory for me, and I'm not even talking about that fact that she's a woman."_

 _"I think you know, and you're scared to admit it. It's okay to be scared. It wouldn't be worthwhile if it was easy."_

 _"I don't know," she crossed her arms and leaned against the counter. "Why does she like me?"_

 _"Why does she like you?" She asked. "It sounds like to me the question should be, why do you doubt yourself? Do you feel not good enough?"_

 _"Look what all I've been through. She knows everything, so why would she want someone like me, I'm damaged. What does she see in that? Why isn't she turned off by it all?_

 _"You know," Betty said. "I've asked myself the same thing. What does she see in you? Let's see..." She said as she noticed a bit of trepidation in the brunette's eyes. "You're gorgeous, tall, sweet as the day is long, caring, according to her you're the most fun to be around. Just because you see faults within yourself doesn't mean that she doesn't see them as attributes."_

 _"I don't know," she shook her head._

 _"Listen, I get what you've been through, and I'm sure you've been taught to feel inadequate?" She questioned. "But you're not. We always see the worst in ourselves."_

 _"She doesn't make me feel less than I am when I'm around her, but what if I'm not enough?"_

 _"You're questioning yourself, because you're used to being put down. You know that right? As long as you question your place in someone's life..."_

 _"Mitch wins," she sighed, finishing the older woman's sentence._

 _"Yeah. He's the reason you're standing here right now, debating your have got to learn to let things he has said, go, because you and I both know he's only blowing hot air. You shouldn't let something he has said in the past, question your future. Just be happy."_

 _"Why can't she just admit it to me when she's sober?"_

 _"Why can't you just admit it to her when she's sober?" Betty turned it around on her._

 _"Touché," Callie groaned and she threw her head back on her shoulders. "I hate this. Shit gets too complicated."_

 _"Umm... I hate to interrupt," April said, poking her head in the door. "But someone really needs to get Arizona under control. She's standing in her booth belting out the lyrics to "Crazy for this girl"."_

 _"Why don't you take that hot mess home," Betty chuckled as she turned back around to finish her dishes._

 _"Oh god," she groaned and walked over to the cooler. "I'm not taking her anywhere until she downs this water," she grabbed the bottle from the fridge. "Put the food on my tab," she walked back out to the bar to find the blonde dancing in her seat. "Lord help me."_

* * *

"Well," Callie couldn't help but giggle. "You were a hot mess at the bar. I had to basically throw you over my shoulder and carry you all the way home and up the stairs. You are really dead weight when your drunk."

"Oh my god," she moaned, covering her face. "I'm sorry," she rolled her eyes at herself. "I guess I made a total fool out of myself."

"Only at the end when you were up on the table dancing and sing to Evan and Jaron. And you kept asking me to really listen to the lyrics. That's when I decided you had enough."

"Oh god," she sank down in the water, embarrassed. "Not that song," she shook her head.

"Yes, that song." She grinned.

"Oh my god, I don't even know what all I did, can we just forget about everything that happened then?"

"No, there's somethings I don't want to forget," she knelt down beside the tub, debating in her head whether she should just bring up her feelings or not.

"Take a shower," Callie said, seeing the blonde cover her face up. Right now was probably not the time. "You're really defeating the purpose of the bath when you're sitting in puke water.. Wash the stink off of you. I have breakfast ready," she stood from her kneeling position after she I unstopped the tub and turned the shower back on. "You can eat and then go back to bed, because that's what I feel like doing after breakfast."

"What am I eating?"

"Bacon and eggs."

"Okay, okay," Arizona groaned, pulling herself up and discarding the rest of her garments before she began to clean herself up.


	26. Chapter 26

**Just to clarify for a some, the bigginning of Chapter 25 was a dream! Arizona was dreaming of having had sex with Callie, all the while the dog was actually licking her face. They have NOT kissed, much less had sex.**

* * *

 **Chapter 26**

* * *

"Answer your damn phone," Callie grumbled from her comfy bed the next morning. She had been sleeping so well; better than she has in a long time and she didn't want to be disturbed right now, especially by an annoying gadget.

"Wha..."

Callie heard the blonde moan from across the room along with a few words she couldn't quite understand.

The doctor wasn't hung over any longer, but she still didn't feel her best.

Seeing a hairbrush on the table next to her bed, the brunette blindly reached to grab it, but didn't succeed without fumbling and dropping it by her bed, first.

Huffing, she propped herself up on her elbow and slung the hairbrush across the room in hopes of waking the woman who seemed dead to the world.

Watching the wooden brush fly through the air, "Oh no," she quickly said when she saw that it was going to hit the blonde. "Watch out," she yelled, covering her mouth. It was as if the object was flying in slow motion.

"What the.."

Just about the time Callie yelled, Arizona slightly raised her head. "Oww..." She yelped when the foreign object bounced off her forehead. "What the hell, Callie?"

"I'm sorry." She stood up and walked over to the blondes bed. The phone, finally ceasing it's blaring sound. "You okay?" She bit the corner of her mouth, trying to keep a chuckled at bay

"My forehead. Seriously?" She groaned rubbing the sore skin. "As if it doesn't hurt enough."

"I'm sorry." she quickly covered her mouth when a laugh accidentally slipped from between her lips.

"It's not funny." Arizona picked the wooden brush up and slung it at the Latina sitting at the foot of her bed.

"It kinda is," she said, batting away the object.

"Why are you waking me, I was sleeping so," she was interrupted by her phone going off. Again. "Well," she felt around the covers when she heard the song playing.

"So was I, until that damn thing wouldn't shut up. I swear, you should put it on silent at night time."

"I can't. What if there's an emergency at work," she said, fumbling for her phone before answering it. Arizona was raised an old fashion way. Work always came before all else. She was taught to work hard for what she wanted, bills and necessities came before all else, and that's how she lived her life. Not that she had to worry about that though.

"You are not on call." Callie rolled her eyes, standing from the bed and making her way to the bathroom while the blonde took her call.

"Hello?" Arizona answered. "This is she." She paused as she listened to the voice on the other line. "Next Friday? I can't." She paused. "Because I have a job, I can't just drop everything and cater to you. I pay for it to be the other way around!" She indicated. "When's the next available date?" She asked. "TWO WEEKS AT THE EARLIEST? Possibly three? HELL NO. I paid a shit load of money for it to be here two days ago. I called to confirm Friday, the day it was suppose to arrive might I add, and you told me you'd have it to me by Monday, no later. I let it slide. I will not let this slide. I want my order and I better have it before noon tomorrow!" She exclaimed. This company was pissing her off. "You know what? I am a well known, respected doctor. I see a lot of restaurant owners in and around the surrounding area, and I have talked to these entrepreneurs and I know all of them use you as a supplier." Truthfully, all she had talked to was her Nanny and Jim Lao, the owner her favorite Chinese restaurant, but he didn't know that. "That is why I used you. How would you feel if I had a little talk with them to tell them what kind of business you really run?" She growled as she listened to the mans reply. "Great. I'll see you in forty-five minutes," she said, hitting the red button in her phone and throwing it back on her bed. "Ughhh." She puffed, throwing herself back down on the bed. She really didn't want to deal with this today, but it looked like she had to.

"Who was that?" Callie asked when she reemerged from the bathroom to see the blonde fling herself back on her pillow.

"Just a deli..." She stopped herself. How was she going to get out of here and go down to the bakery without her knowing what was going on. "Umm..." She stopped, easing back up in the bed as she tried to think of what to say. Oh hell, who was she kidding, maybe she should just go ahead and surprise Callie today? "You wanna walk down to the bakery with me for a minute?" She asked, leaning back on her arms as she propped herself up in the bed.

Unwittingly, Callie's eyes raked over the blonde's upper body. Slowly, she studied the contour of her face and jaw structure. Arizona was a very beautiful woman. Possibly the most beautiful person the brunette had ever met, and what made the blonde even more attractive was her attitude.

Yes, Arizona was radiant, but the woman didn't flaunt her looks, and that made her more appealing to most everyone she came in contact with.

The Latina gradually lowered her gaze down the woman's neck, taking in every inch of her skin before landing on the doctors chest. She couldn't help but notice the woman's hardened peaks poking through her pink sleep shirt.

"Callie?" Arizona said, when she saw the brunette's mouth slightly ajar. She could tell the woman's mind was elsewhere but she had no clue as to where.

Yep, Callie mentally nodded to herself. She was pretty sure she was having some feelings for her friend. For some reason she couldn't avert her eyes. Actually, she felt like she was watching an episode of Charlie Brown where the adult was talking incoherently. Arizona was talking to her, but she had no clue as to what was being said at the moment or that was until a pillow hit her in the face, taking her out of her daze.

"Hey." Everything would be ready to show Callie after the cooling racks and proofing cabinets were delivered shortly. She had paid extra money to get everything in quicker because she wanted to break Callie out of her little slump, but the last few days she saw the spark returning back into the brunette's chocolate eyes, however she was still yet to discuss the new store.

"Huh, what?" She dryly swallowed when the pillow dropped to her feet, breaking her from her day dream.

Was it a day dream?

"Wanna run down to the bakery for a bit?" She asked again.

"I dunno." she shook her head, turning and walking to the kitchen to get her a glass of water while she tried to shake the thoughts from her mind.

"Please?" She implored, scooting out of bed. "I want to show you something." She walked into the bathroom giving the brunette a minute to think about is while she quickly did her morning routine before dressing and running down the street.

After changing, brushing her teeth and making sure she looked halfway decent, she exited the bathroom to see Callie finishing off her second glass of water near the kitchen sink. "You coming with?" The blonde probed, hoping the woman would join her. She wanted to make the reveal to the bakery more special, more exciting, but she couldn't wait any longer. With the last delivery being delivered today, on a Sunday, no less; she couldn't resist. All that was left was to surprise her friend. She was like a kid waiting to tear into a pile of Christmas presents. The anticipation was killing her.

This would definitely bring Callie out of the stupor she seemed to be in at the moment.

"No." She shook her head and sat the glass gently down in the empty sink. "I really don't feel like going anywhere," Callie replied, turning and walking over to her bed and laid down before pulling the covers up and burying herself under the warmth of the blankets. "I just want to sleep today," she mumbled, turning her back away from the room and the blonde. She really needed to think about what was going on in her head.

She knew after yesterday Arizona was not going to budge and telling her about her feelings, and she wasn't sure if she should be the one to address it or not. Not right now anyway.

She was also tired and to be honest her stomach felt a little queazy most of the night, and really didn't rest good until after four a.m. That's why she didn't want to hear the disturbing cell phone going off at nine this morning. Hell, maybe Arizona's hangover wasn't as bad as it seemed, maybe she had caught some kind of virus from one of the kids in the ER this week. She didn't know, but what she did know was that her bed seemed more appealing than going outside into the cool crisp air.

All she wanted to do was lay around the house and not worry or do anything except deciding on whether she wanted to pig out on some Chinese or pizza later in the day.

Arizona slumped her shoulders and sighed when she watched her roommate walk over to her bed and climb inside. Today apparently wasn't a good day for her.

She hated seeing Callie like this. She had been doing so good the last few days. Friday evening she seemed cheery, and even Saturday the brunette was in a good mood even though she was having one of the worst hangovers in her adult like, and yet, Callie seemed happy. If Arizona didn't know any better she would have thought she had come on to her at one point, but she knew better.

"Come on, Callie." She insisted. "Let's get out and enjoy some fresh air. It's stuffy in here."

"Arizona, I really don't want too."

"But I did some..."

"Arizona, I'm tired and I feel a cranky mood coming on," she rolled over to look at the blonde.

"Well, all the more reason to come," she walked up to the woman's bed and sat down on the edge and smiled her dimpled smile. "I won't let you be moody," she debated within herself whether or not she should spoil it and tell her what she had been doing or just take her and let her be completely surprised. "I.. uhh.." She bit the corner of her lip, unbeknownst to her it was something Callie had secretly come to love. "I don't want to go alone," she implored. "Please?" She frowned, as if she would be upset if the Latina wouldn't come. "We can just have a nice stroll down the street. Maybe we can even go to the park and sit by the pond and watch the ducks," she continued. "We could grab some cocoa on the way?" She wiggled her brows at her to entice the brunette.

Callie turned her gaze to the light streaming through the bay window near her head. "Starbucks." She breathed.

"What?"

"Starbucks," she indicated again. "If I'm going out today, I'm getting Starbucks." she finally gazed up to azure colored eyes. Callie loved her friend's eyes. Every time she looked in the blonde's orbs she thought she could see ocean waves crashing on a shore. There has always been something about her eyes, the brunette could honestly get lost in them for days.

"Starbucks it is," Arizona gave her one of her best grins, getting a smile in return from the woman before she sat up in bed. "Come on, get up."

"Oh, and you're buying." she pushed her off the bed so she was able to get up and get dressed.

* * *

Not long after agreeing on going with Arizona, Callie found herself walking quietly down the street with the woman.

Arizona could tell she was deep in thought about something. "What's on that mind?" She asked as they slowed their pace at the same time.

"Nothing," she shrugged as she continued her trek.

"Yeah, okay," she rolled her eyes. "Like I'm going to accept that answer. Tell me." She prodded.

"Do you.." She had been sifting through a lot of thoughts lately and with everything added Friday night, she couldn't help but wonder if the blonde was her crutch. "Arizona, do you think I'm too dependent on you?" She shyly looked over at her before focusing her attention down at the pavement under her feet. She was mentally trying to figure things out and that was a question that kept popping back into her mind. "I just feel," she sighed. "I don't know what I feel." She finally said, slumping her shoulders.

Hearing the vulnerability in Callie's voice, Arizona grabbed the woman by the arm and brought her to a halt. "You're asking if I think you count on me for too much?"

"I guess so."

"Callie if you were dependent on me you wouldn't have went to Mitch's that night," She told her. "You would have waited for me to figure out what to do, and even then, that's not a bad thing. Sometimes we need guidance." She insisted, lifting up the brunette's chin up. "You showed strength even in that moment of crisis. You went because you wanted to depend on yourself for something," She nodded after reiterating. "And you did. You stood up to him because you wanted to. Because you..." she said, poking her in the chest with her index finger. "Took your life back. Why did you do that?" She asked, as the brunette looked on. "You wanted more for yourself. All you needed was someone to tell you, you could do it."

Callie could see the honesty in the blonde's eyes when she spoke, but she couldn't help but think it sometimes.

"You did this," Arizona stated when Callie looked off down the street. "You finally said enough was enough. Not me. You left that horrible man, not me. You're the reason you are standing right here. Right now. With a job of your own. Friends of your own. You are the reason you are getting ready to start your dream job. I just... guided you along the way," she insisted again with a soft smile. "It's you, Callie." She tried to make her see. "Why are you crying?" She asked when she saw the brunette's lip tremble.

"You!" She exclaimed. "You keep saying all these things that no one has ever told me before. It's just hard to hear sometimes."

"I know, but they're true."

All the Latina could do was shake her head and close her eyes when she felt a tear escape and roll down her cheek. "You keep saying all these nice things that no one has ever said to me before. It's just hard to hear sometimes because for so long I've been yelled at, talked down to. It's been pounded and pounded into my head that I am not any of these things you say I am. I believed it when I was told I worthless. A nobody."

"But you aren't. You are somebody," she asserted. "You are business woman, Callie Torres. Baker extraordinaire." She said as she received a sad smile from the Latina. "You just have to learn to stop being so hard on yourself." Arizona said softly, caressing the woman's arm.

"You," she sniffed as she wiped her eyes with her sleeve. "This is exactly why I quit therapy. Dr Wyatt helped, don't get me wrong, she did. I felt a little better after leaving her office, but you," she gestured to the blonde. "You're the one that makes me see things for what they are. You made me realize I can get past this."

"With the right support system, you can get through anything life throws at you."

"Yeah," Callie nodded after a few moments, sniffing back her tears, she dried her face. "You're right. And I'm really lucky. I have someone no one else has."

"Oh yeah?" Arizona turned and started walking down the street again with the woman.

"Yeah, I have you." she said, wrapping her arm around her friends shoulder. "You're the best friend anyone could have."

A light pink blush ran over the doctors face at her statement. "You're not so bad yourself," she hip checked her.

"Thanks," Callie chuckled. "So, you haven't said, why are we running down to the shop?"

"Oh, well.." She said, feeling embarrassed. "I uh, I know you saw the paint I threw all over the wall last week." She said regretfully.

"Yeah, I did," she breathed. "Why did you do that?" She prodded.

"I was just so upset," she admitted. "I'm sorry. We worked really hard on that and I fucked it up in a moment of weakness." she said sadly.

"It's okay," she insisted. "We all have our days."

"We do," the blonde agreed. "I'm hoping to make up for it today."

"Oh yeah?" The Latina inquired as the building became visible a little way down the street.

"Mmhmm..." She hummed as she silently wondered how she was going to do this. "I uhh... I wanted to do more than say I'm sorry. I want to show you I'm sorry," she said, pulling the bakery keys from her back pocket.

"To show me?"

"Yeah," she said as they were about to walk past the storefront window. "Please, don't look," she gently pushed the woman's face away from the view of the bakery.

Callie was looking out on the street as Arizona took her by the arm and guided her to the bakery door. She could hear the set of keys jingling as the blonde unlocked the building and opened the door.

"Okay, so," she took a deep breath. She knew everything was basically in place and ready for the reveal except the racks and such that would be delivered any minute now. She only hoped Callie liked it. "Please, don't be mad," she said, pulling the brunette through the entranceway.

"Why would I be..." Callie trailed off, gasping when she finally saw the front room. "Mad?" She looked around at what all the blonde had did to the place. "What did you do?" she breathed, covering her mouth in shock as tears slipped down her cheeks.

Looking around at the opened space, she saw tables placed randomly around the store. Adorning the tops were mint runners placed in the center of the tables along with empty crystal glass cake pedestal plate domes and other decorative glass show pieces. Additionally there was tall vase flutes strategically placed on the tables that were filled with bright colorful candy pieces to give the fun, cheerful vibe of the store.

"Well," Arizona watched as the brunette went around admired the finished job. "You've been kinda sad lately," she said as Callie walked up to one of the tables and ran her fingertips over one of the glass cake domes and then across the mint table runner.

"You incorporated the soft color I wanted." She stated in complete awe as she then looked over the display coolers.

"I did," she said, shyly. "Like I said, you've been sad, and it's been killing me, so I wanted to give you something to look forward to, to get you excited again without the hassle and stress of getting this place ready. So I took it upon myself to do that for you. Now if you don't like anything," she said as the woman continued to walk around in shock. "We can send it back and get what you do want."

Callie was listening intently to the blonde as she explored around the front in bewilderment. She couldn't believe Arizona had done this. This must have taken days to plan, how the hell could she do all of this in a week? When the brunette was in here only a little over a week ago, the place was completely bare, and now, all it needed was fresh baked goods. "Why? How?" Was all she could get out. She couldn't believe someone would do this for her.

"Well," she said nervously. "First off, I don't want you to spend your trust fund on this place. It's not worth it. Not after what happened to you," she shook her head and looked sadly in the woman's eyes. "I don't want that. We didn't work this hard, to have that always hang over top of us. I don't want you to think of this place in a negative way and I think you would if you use it on the store. Because I would. All I would be able to remember every time I walked in here was you when I saw you that night, and I know there's no way you wouldn't think back to it either." The blonde breathed. "I want this to be a happy place, a fun place. I want you to be excited to come to work without anything bad looming over your head." She finished. "I just want you to be happy."

Callie watched as the blonde rambled on. God she felt so lucky to have someone in her life that actually cared about how she felt. "I am, Arizona." She admitted. "I know, sometimes lately it might now seem so, but I am. I don't think I've ever felt this happy in my life," she said, pulling the woman in for a much needed hug. "I'm speechless," she whispered as she tightened her arms around the blonde's neck.

"You don't have to say anything," she replied as she circled her arms around the brunette's waist. "I know how you feel," she said softly.

"You don't, Arizona. You don't know how I feel at all." She said, as she shut her eyes, just taking in the moment. "I could never repay you for what you've done. If I gave you everything in this world, it would never be enough."

"It's already enough."

"It's not," she chuckled. She knew Arizona didn't like flaunting her good deeds. "But for now we'll act like it is," she said, stepping out of the embrace. She wanted to gush over the place some more. "How did you afford it!? What did you do?"

"Well, Nanny helped me out," she tried to shrug off the question. She knew if Callie found out she'd probably be upset with her, but she wanted to do it. "Oh, look."

"Tell me," she prodded, noticing the blonde's subtle subject change.

"No," she shook her head. "You'll get mad and want to argue about it."

"You better not have," she realized what the blonde may have done. "We talked about this before we even bought the building. I told you absolutely not."

"I didn't say I did," she shot back. "See, you're snapping and you don't even know how I did this." She said as Callie gave her best glare. The brunette knew how to get the woman to confess. "Damn it," she whined. "I hate you."

"No you don't," she walked closer. "Just tell me. Yes or no?"

"Uh-huh," hummed lowly, as she rocked back on her heels before turning to walk to the counter.

"Arizona Robbins," she shook her head at the woman, however she couldn't help but crack a smile. "We had already discussed this. We decided no."

"You said no, I said yes. And I get the final say since it's my money anyhow."

When they were first getting their affairs together to try to get the building Arizona suggested she use the money her Nanny had, but Callie was totally against that.

Betty had a substantial amount of money thanks to her first husband, and in her will she had drawn up, she distributed most of it to her fortune to her grandkids, including Timothy and Arizona. The brother and sister pair weren't receiving as much as her actual kin, but it was a nice amount. When Tim was killed, Betty decided to add his share onto Arizona's since she was the only family she had around for miles, and helped her out when need be.

When they were discussing things with the elder woman, Betty had suggested that she could give Arizona her share now, but Callie insisted against it. She didn't want any part in taking any of the blonde's inheritance.

"You will get it back," she walked over to the counter and stood on the opposite side of her.

"Deal." She smiled up at the brunette.

"How did you do this while working too? I mean, this must have taken hours and hours to do."

"Oh god, you have no idea," she groaned. "I took last week off and had been coming here," she blushed. "You thought the whole time I was at the hospital."

"If you would have just told me, I would have helped."

"Well, you told me you didn't want to do anything. And I thought maybe you just needed some time, you know?" She said, pausing for a few moments. "I didn't want to smother you, or rush you into doing anything. I thought you just needed some space, to think."

"Thank you," Callie said, grabbing the blonde's hand that was laying on the glass counter. Somehow Arizona alway knew what she needed even when she didn't know.

"You're welcome," she squeezed the Latina's band before releasing the hold. It felt too good to hold her hand and if she didn't let go now, she didn't know that she could later. "So," she cleared her throat and changed the subject. "You think there's enough seating? We can get more tables and chairs if you think?"

"I think it's perfect," She turned took at the right side of the store front at the small white tables and chairs by the window. She hadn't been able to wipe the huge grin off her face since she walked in the building. "And can we talk about this area," she motioned towards the back of the room where there was a new back wall built, with two decor metal walls with flower designs cut out. Inside the little cubby room was a long pink booth, with two small white tables and some chairs. It was a perfect little nook, for people if they wanted a little privacy.

"Oh, this is something a little extra," she said, walking from behind the counter and following Callie to the little sitting area. "I wanted to do something a little special for you. It's an "I'm sorry I was an ass" surprise."

"When were you an ass?"

"during our argument," she whispered as she sat down in the booth, and motioned for the brunette to sit beside her. "I, uhh," she sighed. "I feel like everything's my fault," she admitted.

"Your fault?" Callie retorted, taking a seat beside the blonde.

"I can't help but feel, if I wasn't being a whiny brat, this wouldn't have happened to you. That instead of running off to Portland, we would have talked about it and come up with another plan," she said, finally voicing her feelings for the first time. She hadn't told anyone she felt like that. Hell, she tried to not even think about it, but there were a few times during the week when she was working on the shop that the thought entered her mind. "I feel like you had to suffer because of me," she whispered. "If I wasn't being a bitch..."

"Stop!" Callie exclaimed. "Do not do that," she turned toward her friend. "You have been telling me, it wasn't even my fault, it was his. He is the one who attacked me."

"I know. I just feel..."

"Please, Arizona. I can't have you feeling like my attack was your fault. I can't. It doesn't matter if we had a fight or not, you got called into work, the call came in after that. We wouldn't have been able to discuss it either way," she insisted. "And.. and, and even if we didn't have that fight, I would have eventually remembered it and may have tried to get it anyway. So please. Please don't think that."

"Okay," she conceded.

"Thank you," Callie said. "For all of this," she waved her hand. "This is just what I needed," she stated, leaned her head over on the blonde's shoulder. "You're the best."

"You're welcome," she wrapped her arm around the brunette's back. "Now come on," she said after they sat in silence for a few minutes. "I want to show you those damn expensive as hell ovens you liked so much," she said, standing up quickly. Being close to Callie for too long was a bad thing for her at the moment because her feelings had returned since the attack and she was having a rough time controlling herself again.

"The ones I liked?" She questioned, getting up and following the blonde to the kitchen area in the back. "Arizona," she gasped. "What the hell did you do?" She asked, seeing the oven she had been eyeing in the equipment catalog she had. "That oven was almost fifteen thousand dollars," she walked over to it.

"Tell me about it. What the hell. You and that expensive taste is going to have to give a little," she winked at her as Callie went around in amazement, exploring all the equipment Arizona had purchased for the prepping area.

The blonde went and purchased all of the items on the brunette's wish list had marked in the catalog.

"Hey," Callie said, excitedly after she spent over ten minutes pointing and awing over her kitchen.

"Yeah?" She broke he blonde out of her happy daze. She was glad to see the brunette smiling a lot again.

"You promised mint colored boxed, not pink." she winked at her.

"Yeah, yeah. They only made white or pink, and you know me. Pink it is," she laughed. "Oh my god," she gasped. "I've not shown you my favorite thing. Come look at the register I bought," she quickly turned and headed back out to the storefront.

"I'm right behind you," Callie laughed. Arizona was just as excited as she was right now.

Yes, she was right earlier. She had never been more happy or content in her life at the moment.

* * *

 **Tomorrow is the last update of the week.** **Which one breaks and finally goes for it?**


	27. Chapter 27

**To my Italian reader, you know who you are. I did, and you hit the nail on the head! Glad you like! :)**

* * *

 **Chapter 27**

* * *

Callie was in a deep concentration as she experimented with a few different pastries, in her bakery late Monday night. She was supposed to be working at the bar, but after seeing the store finished, she gave Betty her two week notice.

The older woman insisted that the brunette could go ahead and quit without any notice. She knew how excited both girls were about starting the bakery and she didn't want to put the Latina through fourteen long days before she could get down to business.

So that's why she was standing in the middle of the kitchen, trying to perfect her Danish recipes.

Callie was so excited that the ball was rolling on the business that after the blonde went off to work this morning, she went to Costco and bought supplies so she could practice a few recipes. She had been working on different ideas since this afternoon and after one more round of baking, she was going to pack it up and go home for the night, nut a knock at the door brought her out of her concentration.

Peeking into the storefront, she saw Arizona wave and motion for her to let her in.

"What are you doing?" Callie asked, letting the woman in and locking the door back.

"I just got off work, and I noticed the truck wasn't home, so I decided to walk down here and see what you were up to," she said, sitting down her umbrella and taking off her jacket. "What are you doing here so late?" She asked, seeing some flour on the brunette's forehead and cheek.

"I've been baking."

"Baking?" Arizona said in surprise.

"Uhh.. Yeah. I wanted to try out a few recipes I hadn't made in several years."

"Where did you get the stuff?"

"Don't laugh," Callie said shyly. She had been so excited since Arizona had showed her the finished product she just had to try her kitchen out.

"I won't," she snorted.

"You're laughing already!"

"Callie, how can I not when you say don't laugh and then give me that bashful face?" She patted the brunette's face as she looked around the room. She was pretty proud of herself for finishing the bakery in a week, but it didn't come without a hefty price.

"You suck," she rolled her eyes. "I went to Costco and bought a few things and I've been busy trying different items out," she said, as she walked to the back.

"Oh, yum! It smells good in here," she followed her. "What did you make? I am starving. We have been so busy; I didn't get to eat during my lunch break, well, if you can even call sitting down for two minutes a break."

"Here," Callie said, taking a pasty and breaking a piece off. "Try this," she said holding it up to the blonde's mouth for her to take a bite. "What do you think?" She asked as the woman slowly chewed her food.

"Mmm..." She moaned as her eyes rolled back in her head. "Oh my god, that's so good." She said, wiping some crumbs off the side of her mouth. "Please tell me you have more?"

"I do," she chuckled.

"Oooo," she noticed some take out boxes in the corner. "Is that Chinese?" Arizona asked.

"Yeah," she chuckled. "You can have the rest. I didn't finish it."

"Yay," she jumped on the opportunity and took the brunette's food and started to devour it. "You don't know how hungry I am." She said with a mouth full of fried rice.

"Umm, I think I can tell," Callie laughed, shaking her head at the blonde's silliness before she went back to her prepping. "Just don't eat my fortune cookie!" She told her.

"Yeah, yeah, I know," she rolled her eyes. Callie loved her fortune cookies, and she would hurt anyone that batted an eye at her treat. "So, have you thought of any names?" Arizona asked. "It needs to be something, catchy. Something.. fun." She said as she shoved a piece of chicken in her mouth. "It needs to be something that just falls right off the tongue."

"Umm, yeah," Callie said, leaning against the countertop. "I thought about Sweet Cakes Bakery?" She threw it out there, wanting the blonde's thoughts.

"Hmm, it's nice," Arizona said it in her head a few times to get the feel of it. "Sweet Cakes..." She said, trying the name out.

"Just, nice?" She questioned, grabbing her fortune cookie.

"I like it."

"I don't want like, I want love."

"Oooo, ohhhh... Sweet Goddess Bakery," the blonde perked up. "That would be so awesome," she grinned. She thought it fit the brunette perfectly because Callie was like Aphrodite in the flesh.

"Sweet Goddess Bakery?" She laughed, looking down at the small slip of paper she he pulled from the crumbled cookie to read it.

 _Stop waiting for the moment to be perfect, take the moment and make it perfect._

Damn, if that didn't hit the nail on the head at the moment.

"Yes. I can totally see myself bringing in a cake or something into the ER for the staff and someone asking me where I got it and I'd be like, 'Sweet Goddess'," she chuckled.

"You're something else," Callie snickered, not really paying much attention to the blonde, but instead the small slip of paper in her hand.

"It's perfect," Arizona confirmed. "I love it. I can see myself bringing Sweet Goddess pastries to work... or home. Ohh.. Will you bring leftovers home?" she grinned, as she noticed the brunette wrinkle her brows. "Hey,"

Callie read and reread the text on the small paper at least five times before finally slipping it in her pocket.

"Callie?" She said, seeing the woman staring off. "Callie?" She tried again.

"Hmm?" She shook away the thoughts in her head. "What?"

"What do you think?"

"About?"

"Everything... But, most importantly, the name.. and leftovers?" She chuckled. "Where were you just now?"

"Oh, ahh, just thinking about what it's going to be like when I finally open," she lied. Truth was, she had been thinking about the blonde a lot throughout the day and she was trying to decide if she should hold out her developing feelings like the doctor or just go for it.

Her fortune cookie sure wasn't helping the choice she had made to back off. The day of Arizona's hangover, she had given some subtle advances on the blonde, thinking Arizona might break, but after a few tries she gave up on the woman ever telling her.

"It's going to be awesome," she smiled, finishing off her chicken. "So...what about the name?"

"Oh, the name," she nodded. "I love it."

"Me too," she smiled, blotting her mouth with the napkin.

"Okay," Callie breathed. "It's really late, and I have one more batch to make, because I don't want this to go to waste." She said, getting back to business. "Wanna help?"

"Umm, sure." The blonde agreed. "But, ahh, I know nothing about baking." She shrugged. "So be easy so me."

"Perfect time to teach you," Callie stepped aside and let the blonde have her working area where she had the dough flattened out.

After Arizona took her place, the Latina went around and stood on the opposite side of the table. "Let me roll this out real quick," she threw some flour on the table. "I've been thinking..."

"Congratulations." The blonde chuckled as she watched the woman flatten her pastry dough.

"Smart ass," she grabbed a pinch of flour and threw it at the blonde, getting just a tad on the tip of her nose.

"Hey now, that was unnecessary," she laughed. "Whatcha thinking?"

"I've been thinking about my trust fund money today."

"What about it?"

"I think I've decided to take the money and donate it to the Seattle Safe Haven, Women and Children's Shelter," she said softly. "You're right. I can't use that money. Ever," she shook her head. "I know it's something my parents gave me, but," she paused. "When I think about it, all I think of is him," she said, looking up at the blonde. "He blew through most of it without me knowing. How the hell he did it, I have no idea because my name was the only one on it. And with last week tacked onto that... It's a constant reminder of that horrible period in my life. I want to give it to someone who needs it. Some who knows nothing about me. I want someone to have it that would use it to help someone like me."

Damn it. Just when she couldn't be more attracted to the brunette, she would go and say something like that. "I think that's a perfect idea, Callie." Arizona agreed. She was so proud to call this Latina her friend. Not many people can take a large amount of money and give it away when they were having it rough their own self.

"You do?"

"I do."

"I want to do it anonymously."

"I think you should." the blonde agreed. She knew the shelter may want to publicly thank her for the donation, and she didn't need Mitch finding out about it. As far as they knew, the man didn't know where Callie was living and it needed to stay that way.

"We need louder music," Walking over to the small radio Callie had playing, Arizona turned it up so they had some entertainment while they worked. "Okay, so umm..." She wanted to take the subject away from that horrible man. This should be a happy safe place for the brunette and didn't want her to even think about the man when she was in this building. "What am I doing?" She looked down at the tools that the brunette had laid out on the table.

"Take your cutter," Callie picked hers up. "And just cut a straight line about a third of the way over," she said, showing the blonde how to do it. "Hey," she said, seeing she was paying no attention to her. Arizona was too busy stuffing her face with a Cheese Danish. "Put that down," she chuckled. "I'm trying to teach you."

"I'm still hungry," she pouted. "And these are really, really good." she said taking another large bite of the pastry. "You're going to have to roll me out of here one day. I'm going to be as big as a house in less than a year." She spoke with her mouth full. "Write it down."

"Did your mother ever tell you it's not nice to talk with your mouth full, especially over top of food you're preparing?" Callie asked when she saw bits fly out of the woman's mouth.

"Sorry," she blushed, quickly covering her mouth as she finished chewing her food.

"I don't mind," she winked at the woman.

"Okay, I'm listening," Arizona gave her a shy look. "You have my full attention."

"Cut it like this," she showed her. "And then again, but keep it the same distance apart. The squares will need to be even."

"Like this?" Arizona asked, as she cut the dough.. jaggedly at best.

"No," Callie reached over across the table and placed her hand over the blonde's. "Like this," she guided the sharp edge straight across the pastry. "How hard is it to cut it straight?" She asked, seeing the woman shrug her shoulders in return "It's a good thing you're not a surgeon, I'd hate to see the incisions you'd make." She laughed.

"Oh, okay.. okay, I think I got this," she said, pushing the woman's hands away and cutting some strips.

"And then cut them this way," she said, cutting the pastries into squares, not paying too much attention to the blonde.

"Callie," she said, stopping what she was doing for a moment. After talking about Mitch and her money, it made her remember something she had been thinking.

"Yeah?"

"I uhh.. You don't know what kinda crazies you'll get when you come in here especially if you'll be opened really early or closing after dark."

"That's true, but what are you getting at?"

"Maybe you should get a gun?" She said seeing the woman's face drop. "Please, just hear me out,"

"Arizona, you know how I feel about them," she shook her head.

"I know, but what if you get some crazy lunatic in here and you need one? I'm not saying use it or even have ammo for it, hell, brandishing would probably be all it would take," she shrugged. "I just.. would feel so much better if I knew you had some sort of protection." She said. "You'd be surprised how many times my Nanny has had to use hers."

"She owns a bar Arizona," Callie said. "I could see why she's had to flaunt it around."

"I know, but," she sighed. "What if he comes in here?" She said, not wanting to bring it up.

"No. No. Do not talk about it right now, okay? I've had a good day and I don't want to think about that son of a bitch coming in here," she said, getting upset.

"Okay, okay," she held up her hands. "I'm sorry; I don't want to make you mad."

"Anytime he's brought up, I get angry." She said, shaking her head and looking down at the table.

"I know," the blonde hurried around the table and comforted the woman. "I'm sorry; I don't want to upset you." She said, gently caressing the woman's back.

"I know, it's just... not today. Okay?" She asked sadly. "Maybe we can talk about it later. I've had a good day, hell a good few days and I don't want to think about that right now."

"Okay," she agreed. "I'm sorry."

"Let's just.. get back to work, okay?"

"Okay," Arizona said, walking back around to her side of the table and looked up to Callie. The woman had gone back to her prep work so Arizona followed suit.

"Ooops..." She giggled as she peeked over to Callie's and back at hers. She wanted to cut the tension in the room she had just created. She really didn't mean to upset the woman. "My bad," she said playfully. Her friends had perfect little squares, but hers were severely uneven.

"Oh my god," Callie huffed. "It's late. We'll never get out of here if you keep messing up," she laughed, walking around the table. "Don't make me put you to washing dishes," she stated as she came to stand beside the blonde, grabbing a new dough ball. "Roll this one yourself."

"No, you roll it. I suck." She slumped her shoulders in defeat.

"No," she dropped the ball in front of the blonde. "You roll it. You never know when you might have to open the store for me. You don't want to come in here all willy nilly and have no plan, do you?"

"No," she said as she took the rolling pin from the woman. "That's why you hire people."

"I'm not going to trust anyone to do it right off the bat." She was thankful her friend was trying to lighten the mood again.

"I really wish I would have bought the rolling machine now." Arizona grumbled while trying to roll the dough out, but not getting anywhere with it. "I suck, see?" She said as she picked the pin up with the dough still attached to it.

"Stop going into it feeling defeated," she came and stood behind her and turned her back around to the table. "You have to show it who is boss," Callie said. "Grab hold of the handles."

Taking a hold of the two wooden handles, Arizona took a deep breath, sighing when she smelled the Latina's scent.

Damn, that smell would never get old.

"You have to put your weight into it," she said, standing behind the woman and placing her hands on top of the blonde's.

Arizona's breathing hitched when she felt Callie press her front into her back. If only she would wrap her arms around her instead of placing them on her hands, but she would settle for this right now. Hell, she would settle for anything if it meant the woman would touch her. "I still can't," she bit the corner of her mouth, in hopes of the woman pressing herself further.

"You can, Arizona," Callie said, as her face came closer to the blonde's hair. She couldn't help but breathe in the essence of the woman's strawberry scented hair. "Do it and I'll help," she whispered, as she looked over her shoulder.

Did she?

Arizona's eyes widened when she felt Callie breathe in her aroma.

"Like this?" She cleared her throat and pressed firmly on the roller with the help of Callie.

"Yes! See, you can do it," she said. "Now, pick up your dough and turn it, so we can roll it out evenly." She stepped back and watched the blonde succeed.

Arizona missed Callie's warmth the second she stepped away, and would do anything to have her back. "Umm, I think I need help with the strips," she said, in hopes of the brunette coming back up behind her again. "Could you stand behind me and show me how to hold this?" She asked innocently, picking up the cutter in hopes of the woman's return.

"Oh, you do?" She asked right before Betty's words popped up in her head. _'Don't spend all your time wondering what you are or who do you like or whether it's right for you or wrong for you, just let yourself be happy.'_

"Mmhmm... I just can't seem to get it." She pouted even thought she was secretly eating this up.

"The tough Arizona Robbins..." Callie stood behind her again and placed her left hand on the blonde's hip, knowing it would probably eat at her. She wasn't stupid, the Latina knew what the woman was trying to do, and if Arizona wanted to be playful, she could too. "Can't pick something up right off from the start? I highly doubt that." She laughed. "And stop pouting. I can't stand it when you do that," she reached around and grabbed the woman's jaw so she would loosen her face out of the pout.

"I don't wanna." The blonde's head was about to spin when she felt Callie press up to her again and then she added the subtle grab of her hip. Damn she just wanted to turn around and take this woman.

"You're so incorrigible," she leaned her head up against the blonde's as she stood behind her and helped guided the sharp piece across the pastry. "Just like that." She whispered in her ear sending shivers down her body. She could feel Arizona's slight tremble and she couldn't help but smile.

Damn, she wanted to tell this woman how she was feeling.

"Oh, I love this song," Arizona whispered, when she heard the soft beat of the next song on the radio. It was the only think she could think of to say at the moment without saying something completely inappropriate.

"Focus," the Latina told her when she started humming.

 **You're the light, you're the night**

 **You're the color of my blood**

 **You're the cure, you're the pain**

 **You're the only thing I wanna touch**

 **Never knew that it could mean so much, so much**

"Mmm.." Arizona unnoticeably let out a sigh of content.

"Arizona," Callie purred, when she dropped her hand. Being so close to the women made her want to just give in and tell her everything she had been feeling lately.

"Hmmm?" She hummed as she glided the cutter over the pasty herself. Turning her head to look at the woman, her face was mere inches, maybe only centimeters away from the brunette's. "Oh," she leaned her head back slightly. "Hey," she grinned, a little shell shocked at the woman's closeness.

"I uhh.." She looked at the blonde's pink lips as she licked her own with want. "I want to tell you something," she said, breaking her stare to glaze into the woman's blue eyes. Everything inside her was screaming at her to tell Arizona.

 **You're the fear, I don't care**

 **'Cause I've never been so high**

 **Follow me to the dark**

 **Let me take you past our satellites**

 **You can see the world you brought to life, to life**

Arizona couldn't help but lean in a little closer when her eyes flickered down to the brunette's lips. She wanted too. She wanted to take Callie into her arms and kiss the life out of the woman, but she was too scared. "What?" She whispered, finally raising her gaze to the brunette's chocolate eyes, feeling the loss immediately of the brunette's hand on her hip.

Both women could see something change in the others face, but neither dared to move. "I.."

 **So love me like you do, lo-lo-love me like you do**

 **Love me like you do, lo-lo-love me like you do**

 **Touch me like you do, to-to-touch me like you do**

 **What are you waiting for?**

Arizona could feel the woman's breath on her lips. She was too chicken to do anything about it, so she quickly turned her head back around even though she could still feel the Latina's eyes focused on her.

She felt as if her heart was going to beat out of her chest any moment now.

"Look at me, Arizona," Callie whispered, grabbing the woman's cheek so she would turn back around to look at her.

 **Fading in, fading out**

 **On the edge of paradise**

 **Every inch of your skin is a holy grail I've got to find**

 **Only you can set my heart on fire, on fire**

 **Yeah, I'll let you set the pace**

 **'Cause I'm not thinking straight**

 **My head spinning around I can't see clear no more**

 **What are you waiting for?**

The doctor couldn't take it anymore, tears instantly pooled in her eyes, especially after she felt Callie place her hand on her waist again and another on her cheek. She wanted this woman so bad, but was afraid she would mess things up and lose her. "Calliope," she closed her eyes whispered so softly that the word barely reached the brunette's ear. She tried not to say it, she knew how much Callie hated it, but she couldn't hold it in any longer. Feeling the woman's breath on her sent pure bliss through her body.

"Shhh," The Latina's breathing hitched in her throat as she felt the blonde's hot breath on her lips. Taking the opportunity, Callie brought her face closer to the woman's. "Just let yourself be happy," she whispered Betty's words to the woman as her nose brushed up against Arizona's.

"Just be," she whispered again, slowly brushing her lips softly against the blonde's before finally going in for a meaningful kiss.

 **Love me like you do, lo-lo-love me like you do**

 **Love me like you do, lo-lo-love me like you do**

 **Touch me like you do, to-to-touch me like you do**

 **What are you waiting for?**

Arizona's eyes flew open when she felt Callie's lips press into hers. This was the last thing she thought would happen, EVER. when she saw the brunette's eyes shut tight while she continued the kiss her, caused her to do the same, however all the blonde could do was close her eyes and let the woman have her way with her lips.

Arizona felt as if the stars aligned, everything was right with the world, or at least in her mind, it was. The kiss was all consuming. For her anyway, she wasn't sure about Callie because just about the time she was going to reciprocate the kiss, her body went limp. Her arms fell to the side as her legs became weak.

 **Love me like you do, lo-lo-love me like you do (like you do)**

 **Love me like you do, lo-lo-love me like you do (yeah)**

 **Touch me like you do, to-to-touch me like you do**

 **What are you waiting for?**

Thank god Callie was holding her face because she would have probably fallen to the ground in a puddle of mush if she wasn't.

This was pure and utter heaven for the blonde. This moment she was in was something she had only dreamed about for so long. She couldn't even find the strength to even kiss the brunette back. She just stood there limply as Callie had her way with her lips.

Surprised? Shocked? Flabbergasted? Abashed? Astonished?

 **I'll let you set the pace**

 **'Cause I'm not thinking straight**

 **My head spinning around I can't see clear no more**

 **What are you waiting for?**

Arizona hadn't really even participated, but yet, the kiss was something neither woman had ever experienced, and when Callie felt the blonde sigh in her mouth she pulled back just for a millisecond to gaze at the woman in her hands.

The look on the blonde's face was out of this world, literally. Callie wondered where in the hell this woman went to because the rough, tough badass Arizona Robbins was nowhere to be found. The woman she had in her hands was in a complete daze and wasn't even being a willing participant right now.

 **Love me like you do, lo-lo-love me like you do (like you do)**

 **Love me like you do, lo-lo-love me like you do (yeah)**

 **Touch me like you do, to-to-touch me like you do**

 **What are you waiting for?**

Smiling Callie pecked the woman's pink lips one more time. "Hey, come back to me," She giggled, caressing the blonde's cheek when all Arizona could do is moan.

Right before Callie kissed Arizona, she had reservations. The Latina was nervous as hell, but decided to go for it anyway, and as soon as their lips met, all her hesitation went out the door.

Kissing her was good, natural. Kissing Arizona felt like coming home. Now, if only she could somehow get the blonde to participate.

 **Love me like you do, lo-lo-love me like you do (like you do)**

 **Love me like you do, lo-lo-love me like you do (yeah)**

 **Touch me like you do, to-to-touch me like you do**

 **What are you waiting for?**

"I..." Arizona was panting, trying to catch her breath as she tried to wrap her mind around what just happened. Callie kissed her, right?

Right?

She didn't imagine it?

She knew better than question herself, because now she was thinking she pushed herself on the Latina even though she knew she didn't. "I...I have to go," she said, pulling herself away from Callie, grabbing her keys off the counter and running out the front door before the shocked brunette could say anything.

Where the hell was she going?

* * *

 **Did you think I'd give you all of that in 4 days and not leave you with a cliff?**

 **Don't worry, next is Arizona's turn.**


	28. Chapter 28

**Chapter 28  
**

* * *

"Arizona!" The blonde heard the vulnerability in Callie's voice when she called her name as she ran out of the building and into the rainy night air. Of course it was still raining. It was freaking Seattle. She didn't care though, it was cold, and wet out, but she couldn't seem to give a shit that she was getting drenched from her head to her toes.

Where the hell was she going? She looked down the street both ways, only seeing a few cars and a taxi waiting at the red light on the corner as she took in several deep breaths.

Looking up into the sky, she took a another long rugged breath as she felt the rain drop on her face and run down her cheeks and neck while she wondered about what had just transpired.

It wasn't a dream, right?

She wasn't standing there day dreaming? It couldn't have been. She wondered as she touched her slightly swollen lips. They were tingling and she could still feel and taste the brunette on her mouth.

The feel of her soft hands grabbing her face and pulling her in was amazing. God, she wanted more of that.

That kiss was everything she had imagined it would be and possibly more, so why the hell was she standing out on the street, in the pouring rain, in front of the building when she should be inside kissing her dream girl back.

The thought made her chuckle if only for a second. Dream girl was Christina's name for Callie, and Arizona felt it was perfect. Because she was, she was her dream girl, so why the hell did she just run out on her?

Callie kissed her. SHE kissed HER.

It wasn't the other way around. It wasn't how she ever imagined it would be. It was quite the opposite, really. Callie had approached her. Callie had pulled her in. Callie kissed her.

Dropping her head into her hands, she rubbed her face as she tried to wrap her mind around what just happened. She was aghast. Arizona had been so fixated on trying to keep her feelings intact that she never dreamed Callie would make a move. Not in the slightest.

She was scared, shocked and very dismayed, but all the while Callie's words reverberated through her head. _"Let yourself be happy."_

And then it hit her.

Hell no.

Their first kiss would not happen this way. That was the worst kiss she had ever given, but yet, best kiss she had received. EVER.

Hell, she didn't even kiss her back, so would it still be considered their first kiss?

She would not let it go down like that if she had any say about it.

* * *

Callie didn't know what to do when she watched the blonde rush out the door. Did she take it too far? She thought this was what Arizona wanted, so why the hell did she run away from her?

Arizona made her happy. If she was to admit it to anyone, the blonde had made her very happy actually, and the thought of the woman being with anyone else drastically upset her.

She knew Arizona was feeling it too, hell she admitted it. So why the hell did she leave her standing there scratching her head as she tried to figure out why.

No. There was no way she was going to let her walk away that easily, not after what happened last time one of them walked away. She would not let things stew again.

Just as she flung opened the door to yell for the retreating woman. "Ariz..." she was met face to face with a drenched Arizona quietly staring back at her. That wasn't at all what she expected. "..ona," she whispered while watching the rain pelted down on the blonde as she blinked away the rain drops that had fallen down her forehead and into her eyes.

Neither woman moved for what felt like minutes, but it was actually mere seconds. Callie was afraid to say anything, while Arizona only stood there with her mouth agape as water droplets dripped from her nose. She was in complete awe of the woman before her.

Blue eyes never left brown as brown eyes saw everything the blonde was trying to convey to her.

This was really happening.

Finally after the awkward silence, the brunette drew in a deep breath to say something. Anything. But couldn't get a word out because just as she was about to speak the blonde cut her off. "No," she held her hand up for her to stop talking.

"I.."

"No!" She exclaimed. "You do not get to do that." Arizona stated.

Callie was taken aback by the blonde's tone and candor.

"No," she said again, as the brunette stepped closer to her. "You don't get to do that. That was just..."

"Do what?" Callie asked, crossing her arms together.

"You don't get to just kiss me like that." She said as she tried to find any ounce of regret in the Latina's eyes. She wondered if the brunette had any qualms over what she had just done.

"You are a terrib.." _Kisser_ , she thought. For Arizona to be so experienced, she sure as hell wasn't the best kisser.

"Aaahhh..." She held her hand up, interrupting her again. "Shhh... let me talk." She said as she the woman before her hugged her arms around herself and shifted from one foot to the other. Callie was standing just under the awning in front of the bakery door while Arizona was still standing in the thrashing rain. But she didn't care. "You kissed me." She boldly stated as Callie looked down at her feet, feeling slightly embarrassed now.

This was not how the brunette thought this moment would go.

"For a first kiss to be mind-blowing," Arizona said, lifting the woman's face up with her finger. "I want it to mean something. I want it to be with someone I can't get out of my head no matter what I do," she said as the woman looked into her eyes again. "So that when our lips finally touch," she said, gently cupping the Latina's cheek and softly caressing her bottom lip that still had a faint mark from her attack last week. "I feel it everywhere," she said softly as she brought her body closer to the Latina so their faces were mere inches apart. "I want to share a first kiss so hot," she said, slowly brushing the brunette's hair behind her ear before cupping her neck. "And so deep I never want to come up for air," she breathed. "I don't want to cheat a first kiss, Calliope. Trust me, you don't want to either. Because when you find that right person," she said, as she slowly brought her face even closer.

Both women could feel the heat of the others breathe as their eyes begged for permission to take it further.

Callie could feel her heart pounding out of her chest when Arizona held onto her. There was no doubt in her mind that the blonde could feel it thumping too.

There's a moment between a glance and a kiss, where the world stops, for the briefest time. And the only thing between them is the anticipation. A moment, so intense it hangs in the air as it pulls them closer. A moment, so perfect that when it comes to an end, they realize; it's only the beginning.

"A first kiss," she purred as she lightly grazed her nose against the woman's cheek before brushing her lips daintily against red and looking in the woman's eyes to see if she found an ounce of trepidation.

When she saw the brunette's eyes shift from her eyes to her lips and heard her breath hitch after the light graze, Arizona wasn't able to finish her sentence. She held back for so long and now that the moment was finally here, there was no time for waiting in the here and now.

Nudging her nose against the Latina's she finally brought their lips together in a soft, tender, meaningful kiss. It was sensual as well as everything a first kiss was meant to be and more.

When Arizona finally pulled back, she couldn't help but softly bite at the red bottom lip she had been craving a taste for, for so long; she wasn't about to miss out on this golden opportunity.

"What the hell..." Callie whispered, feeling a huge spark between then. That kiss was something neither had ever experienced before, and it left her wanting more. "Was that?" She asked, still not bothering to open her eyes while she basked in the kiss as the blonde kept nipping at her bottom lip before finally releasing it with a pop.

"Well..." Arizona chuckled as she caressed the woman's cheek with her fingertips as brown eyes slowly opened. "A first kiss... it's everything, Calliope." she grinned, causing Callie to break out her miraculous smile.

"One.." She nodded, feeling herself in a euphoric state from the touch. "You remember for a lifetime." She quietly breathed, catching her breath.

"Eternity," she couldn't quit smiling; knowing they both would never forget that kiss. "I like when you smile." She said after a beat.

The brunette's head was whirling from the heart stopping kiss. Arizona was right, a first kiss was everything.

"You make me smile," Callie blushed as she wondered if that counted as the first kiss or their second, but seeing as the blonde didn't take part the first time, she would definitely consider this their first kiss.

"I do?" She asked nervously as she felt some strange emotions begin to bubble to the surface. Why in the hell was she about to cry?

"You do," she confirmed. "I think it's about time we talk." She grabbed on to the front of the woman's shirt as if she was afraid this moment would end forever.

"Let's go home."

"Wait here for me?" The brunette asked nervously, scolding herself afterward. Of course she would wait for her, it was pouring rain and she had her truck. She sure wasn't going to walk home in a downpour when she didn't have to.

"Mmhmm," Arizona hummed still basking in the moment. She couldn't wrap her mind around what was taking place.

Callie couldn't help but chuckle at her as she turned and walked back through the storefront. Quickly turning the oven off, she grabbed her things and hurried back to the waiting blonde who had gathered her things off the front counter.

"Ready?" Arizona anxiously asked, quickly receiving a nod from the woman. "Wait..." She yelped just as the woman started to lock the door.

"What?" She asked as the blonde rushed back into the building. She couldn't stop laughing when she saw the woman coming with a pink box full of fresh Danishes.

"They're too good to let them go to waste," she shrugged when Callie eyed her before locking up the building.

Both women felt nervous. They had never felt this way around each other and were hoping the awkwardness didn't last long.

As they walked to the curb, Arizona wondered if it would be okay to hold her hand as they walked to the truck, but decided against it and keep her attention on the umbrella that blocked the rain from them.

Callie's mind was reeling from what had developed and little did Arizona know the brunette was contemplating the same as they walked to the truck.

"In you go," Arizona held the door open for Callie to jump in.

"Thank you," she smiled shyly as she settled in the seat. This was something she had never experienced before, and it was really sweet.

"You're welcome."

Before they knew it they were on their way to the apartment, neither woman said a word as they began their five minute trek. It normally wasn't but a five walk, but the drive was a little longer due to the traffic lights on every corner.

The awkwardness was killing Callie. Normally on a drive they would be talking up a storm, but not this time. She hated the current awkwardness, and wanted to break that and quick. She kept turning her gaze toward the blonde every once in a while and finally got enough guts up and made a move in hopes it would ease the moment.

Arizona was reliving their moment in her head as she waited for the light to turn green again just as she felt Callie slide her hand into hers.

"Is... this okay?" She bashfully looked from their joined hands to blue eyes.

Arizona knew her face had just turned blood red and she couldn't be more thankful it was night out so Callie didn't see it. "Yeah," she looked down at their joined hands lying in the seat between them just as a blaring horn sounded from behind her.

"It's green," the Latina chuckled.

"So it is," she chuckled as she drove further down the street. Arizona couldn't believe this was happening. If someone would have told her two hours ago this would come to fruition, she would have told them they were mentally deranged.

But it happened. It really happened and she couldn't wipe the smile off her face.

Within minutes they were home and in the apartment getting settled for the night. It was already past midnight and truthfully Arizona was exhausted after working a fifteen hour shift and all she wanted to do was curl up in bed and sleep, but she really wanted to know where she stood with Callie.

Would Callie want to possibly lay with her? She shook the thought away. No, no that too early for that, right?

"So, ahh..." Arizona scratched her head as she looked around the room avoiding eye contact with the brunette. Why in the hell did this feel so awkward?

"Things are definitely weird now, huh?"

"Yeah," she sighed. "I just.." She took a deep breath. "This is so awkward. Why?" She asked. "I don't even know what to say or where to start."

"Well, umm.." Callie said, suddenly feeling the same way. "Why is this so hard all of the sudden?" She threw her purse down on the table. "It's ridiculous."

"It is." Arizona agreed and she walked over to the fridge and grabbed a bottle of water to buy a few seconds to think of how to start this conversation.

"I don't like it."

"Me either," The blonde admitted, watching the brunette walked up, and stand across the counter from her.

"I like you, Arizona."

"I like you too, Callie. I really like you," she sighed. She had been holding it in for so long that when she finally said the words she felt this tremendous amount of weight lift off her shoulders she didn't even know she barred.

"I'm scared," the brunette confessed as she laid her hands on the bar in front of her.

"I know," she said sadly as she gently laid her hand on top of the Latina's. "You're not alone though, I'm scared too, for so many reasons."

"You are?" She was a bit surprised.

"I am," Arizona confirmed. "I don't know what the future will hold, but I do know that I can't lose you as a friend," She whispered. "Ever."

"I can't lose you either."

"Good," she smiled, failing to hold back her yawn.

"How about we get some rest and continue this tomorrow? You've worked all day in the ER and then came to the shop and I worked you there too," Callie said, stepping out from behind the counter as Arizona followed suit.

"I'm okay."

"No you're not," she laughed at the blonde. She could see the tiredness in her eyes. "You've been up for close to twenty-four hours now, go to sleep. We'll talk when you wake up, okay?" She asked.

"But I don't wanna sleep," she pouted.

"I know, but it's really late and I'm exhausted myself. We need sleep. I don't want anything clouding our heads when we talk about what all this means." She said as the blonde stuck out her lip. "Don't pout. You know what that does to me," she chuckled. "I'm going to run and get Poussey out of his doghouse," she was interrupted with a laugh from the woman.

"I'm sorry," she said, holding her hand up. "It's just.. when you call him Poussey I think back to the many times you got mad at me for calling him that," she giggled.

"Oh, shut up," she shook her head at Arizona even though she couldn't help but chuckle also.

"I'm going to get Poseidon," she raised her eyebrow at the woman. "He's got to be lonely," she waited for the blonde to stop. "Stop laughing at me and get to bed, I'll see you in the morning." She told her as she lifted her hand to the blonde's cheek in an intimate touch.

"Callie," she breathed, grabbing the woman's wrist that was near her face. She didn't want this feeling to end. "Promise me this isn't a dream?" She whispered, turning the moment serious. "I.. I can't go to bed thinking this is real, only to wake up and realize it was all a hallucination," She said as she basked in the feel of the woman's hand caressing her face.

"It's real," Callie breathed as she gently kisses the blondes cheek. "We'll talk in the morning. Goodnight, Arizona."

"Goodnight, Callie," she whispered as she watched the brunette walk down the steps to retrieve their dog.

* * *

Callie quickly ran and brought Poseidon in. When she came back up she noticed Arizona was already tucked away in bed.

She really wanted to talk to the blonde but it was already past one in the morning and Arizona had to be right back at it tomorrow, however she really hoped they had so time to talk first.

After putting some fresh food and water out for the dog she climbed in bed and soon found herself drifting off to sleep with a smile on her face.

Callie hadn't been asleep but maybe two hours when something startled her from her sleep. Rising up in her bed she looked around the living room and kitchen area, but didn't notice anything out of place.

Just as she was about to doze off to sleep, she heard the sound again. It sounded like a faint cry coming from somewhere. Sitting up in bed she looked around, but her eyes hadn't adjusted yet so she turned on the lamp by her bed only to see a packed suitcase on the blonde's bed and Arizona wasn't anywhere to be seen.

Panic set in.

Was Arizona regretting what had occurred between them? Did she need space to think?

Bolting off the bed, Callie quickly made her way to the bathroom when she realized the shower was running.

Still hearing the faint cry, she knocked on the door before trying to open it, only finding it locked. "Arizona?" She called out. "Are you okay?" She asked as she listened for a reply. "Arizona?" She knocked louder when she didn't get anything. "What's going on?" She asked as she heard the water shut off. "Arizona?" She knocked again, this time more softly. "What's wrong? Are you..." Just then the door opened. "Crying?" She said when she saw the woman's bloodshot eyes. "What's wrong?" She asked as the blonde tightened her white robe around here.

"I uhh.." Arizona sniffed as she walked into the room when Callie stepped aside. "I have to go," she said, grabbing a shirt that she had laid beside the suitcase.

"Where are you going?" She asked, following right behind her.

"I'm going to go to Boston. My flight is leaving soon," she said, going to her closet and pulling out a pair of jeans.

"Stop," Callie grabbed the woman and turned her around. "Why? Why are you going to Boston?" She was scared of the answer.

"My dad, Callie," she said as more tears formed in her eyes. "He's been shot.." She said as she fell into Callie's arms, sobbing.


	29. Chapter 29

**Chapter 29**

* * *

"What do you mean someone shot him?" Callie asked, wrapping her arms tightly around the blonde. "He's okay, right?" She asked as the blonde cried into her shoulder.

"I.. I don't... know..." Arizona said in between sobs. "My mom.. she said.. it's bad."

"Oh. God, Arizona!" Callie didn't know what to say. She was feeling scared before she realized what was really going on and now she was feeling like an ass thinking Arizona was running from her. "Everything will be okay," she whispered into her ear. "It will," she said as she continued to say soothing things to her for several minutes until the woman calmed down. "What happened, Arizona?"

"I don't know exactly," It felt good to be able to fall into the woman's arms and let herself go if only for a minute. Pulling back from Callie, she looked around the room to see what she still needed to grab before she left. "I just know he was at the base working and someone came in and shot the place up, and now he's in the ICU," She said "I need to get there now." She wiped her face off with her robe as she focused her attention on leaving.

"What else do you need to pack?" She asked, walking over to the suitcase.

"I think I've got everything.. I hope I do, anyway," she sighed. "If I forget something, I can just buy it later. I need to call work, but I'll wait until I land." She said, quickly shedding her robe, not caring she was only in her underclothes.

"I can call work for you," Callie sat on the edge of the bed and listened to Arizona's nervous rambles as she got dressed, and then went through her things making sure she had everything. "Arizona," she whispered when she saw her hurriedly grabbing a few more items out of her nightstand as she muttered to herself. "Arizona," she said louder.

"What?" She spat, quickly turning around to face the brunette. Seeing the shocked look on Callie's face, she immediately felt sorry for snapping. "Sorry, I'm sorry." She sighed as she tried to get herself together.

"It's okay," Callie stood from the bed and made her way over to the woman. "You're scared, you're thousands of miles away, and you have no clue what's going on," she grabbed her hand. "But take a breath, okay?"

"I can't lose him," she looked down at her hands. "I mean, I know I complain that they're annoying and always bugging me about my life, but I can't lose him."

"Positive thoughts, okay," she said, squeezing the blondes hand. "Keep the faith."

"Yeah," she whispered as she kept her attention on their joined hands. "I need to go," she sighed, after a beat.

"I can come with you," Callie announced. "Just give me a minute to throw some things together."

"I'd like that," she finally looked up to her. "But we have a dog, and I don't know how long I'll be gone. We just can't leave him inside or outside and I don't have the time to take him to the kennel."

"We can call Kepner, or, or Meredith. She'd do it."

"I have to go now, Callie," she said sadly. "I can't miss this flight," she dropped the woman's hand so she could close her suitcase. "It's the only straight shot until tomorrow evening. I don't want to have to deal with layovers. You stay here and take care of our boy," she said as the dog jumped off the bed. "Everything will go well; I'll hopefully be back soon." She tried to convince herself.

"Let me take you at least." She said, not wanting to blonde to be alone. She really wanted to go with her, but she knew she'd make her late or possibly miss the flight and that was the last thing she wanted.

"Okay," Arizona said grabbing her bag and her phone. "I'm ready," she said taking a deep breath as she tried to keep herself in check. Right now was not the time to fall apart with a six hour flight ahead of her. "Come on, Poussey," she smacked her leg to get the dog to follow her.

"What are you doing?" Callie asked as the blonde and the dog started down the steps.

"He's coming; I don't want you driving back alone." She said as she walked down to the door with the dog by her side.

"I'm a big girl."

"I know, it's not for you, it's to ease my mind after I leave."

Callie grabbed the keys off the side table and followed them outside, she didn't argue with bringing the dog because she knew Arizona would worry about her being by herself, and if it took Poseidon to take a little weight off her shoulders she would do it.

As they started down the road, both women were lost in their own thoughts. Arizona was thinking of her father and Callie thinking of the blonde's family and also their predicament. She hated that things were up in the air with them, but now was not the time to worry about that.

After a few minutes of driving, Arizona reached over the dog that lay between them and held Callie's hand. She just wants to feel closeness to the woman before leaving town. "Still real, right?" She needed something to take her mind off things.

"Yeah," Callie sadly smiled back at her, and squeezed her hand. "It's still real." She confirmed. "Are you sure you don't want me to come? I can leave in the morning. I really don't like the thought of you all alone, Arizona."

"I won't be alone long, Callie, as soon as I land, I'll be with my mom," she looked out the passenger's side window as she watched the streets pass by her all the while clutching the Latina's hand.

"That's not what I mean," she said as she glanced over quickly. "You need someone there for you, to support you, to make sure you're okay." Callie was supposed to start interviewing possible hires and such for the bakery opening coming up, but she would put everything on hold in a second if Arizona needed her there.

"I'll be okay. He'll be okay," Arizona breathed, hoping it was true. "Right?"

"Right!" Or so she hoped so anyway. She didn't really know the severity of the shooting, but she sure as hell hoped everything would be okay for Arizona.

"He will," the blonde nodded as she saw the exit ramp for the airport. "He'll be okay, and I'll be back in a day or two. As soon as he's settled back at home I'll be back."

"You'll be back before you know it."

"Yep," she said as Callie drove up the airport.

After finding a close spot, the brunette got out of the truck and grabbed the blonde's bag as she said goodbye to the dog.

"Bye buddy," Arizona rubbed the dog on the head.

Callie just stood quietly behind her as she said her goodbye to him. She hates that Arizona had to leave like this.

"Well," she sighed as she turned and grabbed her luggage from the brunette. "Thanks for the ride."

"It's your truck," she chuckled as the blonde stepped closer to her.

"But still, you drove me here at four in the morning," she said taking a large breath. "Callie."

"No," she stopped her. "Just worry about your dad, okay?" She asked. She knew the blonde was thinking what she had been thinking. "We're good," she assured her. "Just focus on your dad, and as soon as he's better we'll talk about us, okay?" She asked as she caressed the blondes face.

"I hate leaving with so much still left up in the air."

"Me too, but this comes first."

"It does, but I can't leave without you knowing I want..." she sighed. Why was it so hard to tell this woman she wanted her? "I like you, and I want there to be an us." The thought of being with Callie made her so nervous, but it was a good nervous. "You want that, right?"

"Yeah," she softly said, nodding. "I think what we share is more than a friendship."

"Me too," she breathed a sigh of relief. "I have to go," she whispered. This was the last thing she wanted. Leaving everything up in the air between them was killing her, but she didn't have a choice.

"Call me as soon as you land?" Callie asked as Arizona brought her head closer to hers and rested their foreheads together.

"I will." Arizona said as she grabbed on the front of the woman's shirt, keeping her in place.

"And call me whenever you need to talk. Night or day, whatever it is I'm doing it's not too important to take a break and talk to you."

"I will, Callie." She spoke softly as she gave her a sad smile.

"Come here," she said, drawing the woman in for a hug. She knew Arizona was a state of shock and wasn't able to really think about anything other than her dad right now. "Have a safe flight." She whispered after their embrace.

"I'll call you as soon as I land," the blonde said, her eyes roaming down the the brunette red buds as she pulled at the handle of her luggage all the while she thought about tasting her lips once more before she left.

"Quit thinking so much." She could see the woman wrestling within herself.

"Can I kiss you goodbye?"

"You don't have to ask."

"Yes I do," she bashfully looked up at her. "You're an impeccable woman, and you deserve to be treated as such."

Callie smiled at the blonde's shyness, before swallowing thickly. "I hope you kiss me goodbye," She never pegged her for the shy type, and she absolutely loved that she made her feel that way.

"Yeah?" Arizona chuckled. She was never one to ask, she was always a doer, but she wanted to take things slow with Callie. She deserved to be treated like a woman and that's what she planned to do.

Leaning in they brought their lips together in a slow kiss. It wasn't languid, but it wasn't in haste either.

It was perfect.

"Bye." She whispered, pulling back from the kiss. She could definitely get used to kissing Callie.

"Bye, Arizona," Callie pecked her pink lips one more time. It seemed to be neither one could get enough, but both were still holding back.

"Bye," she grinned as she leaned in for just one more.

Callie couldn't help but laugh when the blondes giddy smile on her face as she pulled back from the kiss. "Please call me if you need me." She said, caressing the blonde's cheek.

"I will," Arizona said checking the time on her phone. "I've got to go," she whispered. "Bye, Callie." She said, finally letting loose of the brunette's hand as she stepped further away.

"Be careful," the Latina yelled as she stood by the truck and watched the blonde disappear into the building to catch her flight.

"Let's go home, boy." Callie sighed, petting the dog's head that was sticking out of the passenger side window.

Was it bad of her if she would openly admit she already missed Arizona? This was the first time they'd been away from each other besides when the blonde was gone to work and she was really going to feel the loss of the woman the next few days.

* * *

Landing in Boston around noon, Arizona shot Callie a quick text to let her know she had made it to the east coast safely with a promise to call after she checked on her dad. She knew the woman was still probably asleep and she didn't want to wake the brunette only to quickly hang up and be on her way.

After texting Callie, she quickly caught up with her mother at the baggage claim.

Barbara gave her daughter a quick embrace and a rundown of her dad's condition before making their way to the hospital.

Daniel wasn't well, but she was going to save Arizona from that heartache as long as she could. Her daughter was a doctor and she knew if she ran down all of Daniels ailments the blonde would know the severity of the situation.

So, for now, she put on a brave face just for the blonde in her life.

Arizona had tried to tell her mom she would take a cab, but her mother wasn't having it. She couldn't let her travel in the huge city she wasn't all too familiar with.

She and Daniel moved out east after their kids had left the nest, and although Arizona had visited on several occasions she still wasn't all too familiar with the area.

The drive from Logan International to Mass Gen wasn't but a few miles, and before she even realized it, they were in the elevator on the way to see her dad.

Feeling her phone vibrate in her back pocket, she pulled it out to see a text from Callie.

 ** _Glad you landed safely. :) You and your family are in my prayers. Call me when you have a minute to breathe. - Callie_**

She smiled when she read the message before quickly putting in back in her pocket only to feel it buzz again.

 ** _Oh, and I called April, she's covering for you this morning, and is also letting the chief know you'll be taking a few days. - Callie_**

Crap! That totally slipped her mind.

Just as the thought passed her mind another text came through along with a picture of Callie with Poseidon laying his head on top of hers.

 ** _Oh, and someone misses you. I won't say who though. :) He whined a lot when we got home. It was like he knew you left upset, he's okay now though. Anyway, enough of that. Go. Focus on your dad. - Callie_**

 ** _He's not the only one missing someone. - Arizona._**

"Who's that?"

"Huh?" Arizona asked as she slipped her phone back on her pocket.

"Who keeps texting you?" Barbara asked as the elevator came to a halt. She couldn't help but notice the smile that graced her daughters face and she's play off it to keep her façade up.

She had kept her calm the last thirty minutes or so, but now that they were on the intensive care floor she was starting to become more nervous because she had to lower the boom her daughter.

"Umm, Callie," she shrugged off the question as they walked off the car.

"Callie?" She questioned. "She's the one you took in?" She asked as she started slowly down the floor. She could feel her heart start racing and her palms begin to sweat.

"I didn't take her in, per say. She needed a roof over her head and I... sheltered her," she shrugged as they continued their walk. She had talked to her mom about the brunette some, but her mother didn't know much more than that.

"Ah, so she IS the one you picked off the street."

"I gave her a home. You and dad were the ones who always taught us, if we have it, give it. I had room; I gave her a safe place to call home."

"Is a home the only thing you've given her?" Her mother asked. "I noticed your face when you read that message."

"Mom," she rolled her eyes. She didn't want to talk about her relationship with Callie because she herself didn't even know where they really stood. "She is my best friend. That's all."

"You like her!" She gasped, glancing in the rooms as they walked down the hallway until they came to the ICU doors.

"Mom, can we just... not right now?"

"So it's true," she smiled. "Someone's going to make you settle down before it's over."

"Mom," she sighed. "Please, let's just.. check on daddy and then maybe we'll talk later?"

"Okay," she agreed as they walked through the doors. "Arizona, honey.. I want to talk to you before we go in the room."

Arizona watched as her mother's face fell. The look of utter exhaustion had taking over for the first time since she saw her. "Mama, what's going on?" She asked as she felt her stomach hit the floor.

* * *

"Why?" She asked as she pulled back from her mother's arms where she had been crying for the past five minutes. "Why didn't you tell me when you called?" She asked, wiping her eyes as she looked to her mother's tear stained cheeks.

"Arizona sweetie," she sighed as she rubbed her daughter's arms, trying to calm her down. "I couldn't have you flying across country by yourself in hysterics," she said as she cried with her daughter. "Believe me honey, I wanted to tell you, but I couldn't. I couldn't break your heart over the phone. You'll understand when you're older and have kids of your own someday," she said as pulled her crying daughter in for a hug again. "I couldn't tell my baby, who was three thousand miles away from me, that her father was being kept alive on life support over the phone," she said as her daughter cried harder. "I couldn't do it baby, and I'm sorry. I hope you understand."

"I'm mad, mama." She wasn't really upset at her mom for not telling her the truth because in all honesty she understood, but she was mad at situation.

"I know," she whispered. "I know, sweetie," Barbara continued to soothe her daughter for several long minutes until they both pulled themselves together enough to visit Daniel.

* * *

"Hey." Arizona breathed when she heard a voice on the line.

After a few hours of sitting with her mom and comatose father, Arizona walked out to the waiting room on the third floor to steal a few minutes for herself. She had been trying to wrap her mind around what was happening, but she couldn't really comprehend it at the moment. It was all just too much. It was like everything was going in warp speed and she just needed a minute to slow down.

Not even twelve hours ago she and her best friend had shared a kiss of a lifetime and now she was sitting in her lifeless father's hospital room. If she's learned anything in the past hours is that life changes in an instant. It turns on a dime.

" _Hey,"_ Callie said after she heard the exhaustion in the woman's voice. She had went to the bakery to clean up her mess she had left last night as she waited for Arizona's phone all. _"Are you okay?"_

"No," she whispered as she sat in her father's room as her strong, stoic, heroic, loving father laid in the bed as a machine breathed for him.

When she had come back into the room a little while ago, Barbara took the opportunity for a bathroom and coffee break so her daughter could have some alone time with her dad.

After some time alone with her dad she decided to give the brunette a call.

 _"Talk to me, Arizona,"_ she said over the phone as she took a seat on the stool when she heard how defeated the blonde sounded. Callie hated she was so far away.

"He's.." She closed her eyes tight as she tried to hold herself together. She felt like she had cried enough in the past two hours "He's on life support," the words barely met the Latina's ear as a few tears slipped from her eyes.

 _"Oh, God,"_ Callie gasped on the other end of the line. _"He's going to be okay though, right?"_

"I don't know, Callie." She said. She remembered her mom talking to her about her father's condition, but she couldn't comprehend anything at the moment. As soon as her father's actual condition came out, the doctor in her flew out the windows and daddy's girl took her place.

 _"I'm so sorry,"_ she whispered as she heard the woman chock back a sob on the phone. _"He'll be okay,"_ she tried to convince her. _"I knew someone once who was in a car wreck and was on life support, and now they're perfectly fine,"_ she knew that was dumb to tell her that seeing she was a doctor, but she was trying to pull something out of her ass to comfort the blonde.

Damn it! Why did she have to listen to Arizona when she insisted she stay behind? She hated the thought of not being able to be there for her after everything Arizona had did for her.

"The doctor is supposed to come in and talk to us any minute now," she said, grateful that Callie was trying, but it really wasn't helping her mindset. "I really don't know what's going to happen," Arizona sighed as she dropped her head in her hand as she sat on the couch in the corner of the room while her mother sat by her husband's bedside and held onto his hand. "My mom, she's not the best with medical lingo and she's a mess, so I'm not making much sense out of what she's trying to explain. She's so frazzled, obviously. And when I ask a nurse what's going on with him they just keep telling me the doctor will be by to talk to us."

 _"I'm..."_ The brunette hesitated before speaking. _"I'm coming out there."_

"No," she shook her head. "I'm okay, Callie." She lied. She hated that she didn't bring her with her, but she didn't want her traveling alone either.

Since the Latina's attack last week, she didn't like the thought of the woman being alone at least right now, mainly for her own peace of mind at the moment.

Damn. That was only a little over a week or so ago? So much has happened in the past few days that it felt longer than that.

 _"Arizona, I know what you're thinking."_

"How?" She exhaled dejectedly. "Because I don't even know what I'm thinking," she scoffed.

 _"You don't want me to travel by myself,"_ she said as she waited for the blonde to confirm. _"I'm okay, Arizona. I can come out there."_

"I'm okay, Callie." She whispered. "Really! I'll be fine. Besides, you have a lot you need to get in order. You have interviews coming this week," she breathed. "I'm okay."

 _"Well, what if I'm not okay? I don't like that you're all the way across the nation right now and you're alone. You need someone besides your mom to talk to, to lean on."_ She waited for the woman to reply but didn't hear a peep out of her.

 _"I miss you,"_ Callie continued. _"And I'm constantly thinking about you. But not because of last night... well,"_ she paused. _"It is also because of that, but that's not the main reason. I'm worried, Arizona, I'm worried about you. You say you're okay, but I'm not sure that you are. I know you're hurting and I'm not there to help. I want to help you. I.."_ She sighed. _"I suck at this if you can't tell,"_ she whispered, hearing the blonde chuckled over the phone. _"I want to be the person you run to when things go awry. Just like you are for me. Because you are.. you're the person who I want to tell everything too."_

The blonde couldn't help but smile when the woman kept rambling on. It was sweet and it made her heart soar. "I miss you too, Callie." That felt good. Really good to hear those things. Especially now, when her world was crumbling. She had friends, amazing friends, but it felt good to have someone you cared deeply for tell you those things.

 _"You do?"_

"Yeah," she couldn't help but sadly smile. "I do," she replied when she heard the vulnerability in the brunette's voice. "A lot," she said, hearing the woman sigh in relief in the phone. "Let's just wait first, okay?" She asked. "I want to see what his doctors say, and then we'll talk."

" _Okay,"_ the brunette agreed. _"Please call me and let me know what they say, okay?"_

"Okay, I'll talk to you soon."

* * *

 **Will Callie be able to stay away?**


	30. Chapter 30

**Chapter 30**

* * *

Hours later, Barbara walked into the family room of her home where she found her daughter sitting alone on the couch as she stared blankly at the small fire burning in the fireplace. "How you doing baby girl?" She sat down beside her quiet daughter.

She had just locked up for the night after seeing their last guest out to their car.

Letting out a deep breath, Arizona shook her head. "This is a nightmare mom," she whispered as she took the crumpled tissue that she had balled up in her hand and dried her red cheeks.

After hanging up the phone with Callie earlier in the day, the doctors came in and informed them that after their best efforts to save him, there was nothing they could do for Daniel. His gunshot wounds and head injury were too severe.

After having the hardest discussion of her life with her mother, the two decided to take the man off the vent and let nature run its course.

"I know," the woman grabbed her daughters hand and held on tight. "I know," she said as she gently petted her hand over and over.

Barbara was trying her best to keep herself together on the outside for her daughter's sake even though she was a mess on the inside.

Daniel was the love of her life and he was taken away from her so maliciously. But she would go on, if only for her daughter, she would try to press on. "This is going to be a rough few days, but we have to do it. For your daddy, we will do it."

"This is so wrong, mom," she shook her head as she tried to fathom what had happened. "How can someone be so callous and walk into a military base and shoot it up?" She asked, looking over to her mother. She had tried to keep her emotions in check for her mom, but she was failing.

"I don't know." she said, wrapping her arm around her daughter. "I always told your father this job would kill him." Barbara whispered after a few silent minutes. They both were lost in their own thoughts as they became entranced with the roaring fire.

"He always said your cooking would kill him first," she sadly chuckled. She couldn't believe her dad was actually gone.

"Yeah," she couldn't help but smile at the many times her husband said those words.

He lived for her cooking.

"You were expecting a call?" Barbara asked when she saw her daughter hit the home button on her phone before focusing back on be fire.

"No, and yes," she shrugged. "I tried calling Callie when you were seeing Aunt Kathy out, but she didn't answer. She must be sleeping," she sighed. She hadn't got to talk to the brunette since the doctor came in and talked to them, so Callie had no clue what was going on.

"It's only what.. nine at night on the west coast? She one of those early birds?"

"No, not really." She couldn't help it when a small smile graced her face when she thought about her. "We both had a late night at work last night and then we were right back up, so neither of us got much sleep. I figure she must have gone on to bed."

Barbara watched as her daughter talked about this woman she has heard so little about. "You like her, huh?"

"Mom, can we not, right now?" She asked, shaking her head. This was the last thing she wanted to discuss at the moment.

"I need to honey; I need to talk about something. Anything but what happened today."

Arizona glanced up to the sad look on her mother's face before she leaned into her. "Yeah," she sighed. "I like her a lot."

"Does she like you?" She asked as she pulled her daughter closer.

"I think so... I hope so."

"Tell me about her. I don't know much besides you took her in."

"There's a long story there."

"Tell me some of it."

"Promise you won't judge?" Arizona asked as she propped her feet up on the coffee table and laid her head over on her mother's shoulder.

"That doesn't sound good," she replied as she propped her feet up also. "When and where did you meet her?"

"Ohh… about six months ago at Derek and Mark's winery. She was married. Is married," she corrected herself.

"Ariz.."

"Please don't.." She stopped her mother. "You don't understand mama," she sighed. "When I met her, I found her stunning; she honestly took my breath away. When we were introduced I shook her hand and it literally sent a volt through me."

"So she's a looker, huh?"

"Natural beauty," she smiled, thinking about the Latina. "But," she took a deep breath before exhaling. "I pulled back completely when I found out she was married," she said when her dad's Himalayan cat jumped in her lap. "I'm a lot of things, but I'm no home wrecker."

What was it with animals lately? She used to hate them and now she had a dog she adored and her father's cat wouldn't stay away from her. She hated that cat since the time he tried to back up and spray her face a few years ago, but now that cat reminded her of her dad, and she couldn't hate him.

"Long story short, she looked like she had the perfect marriage, but it was anything but. About a month later, she came into my ER beat up, looking for me."

"Oh no." Barbara intently listened to her daughter. She could tell by the way she spoke she cared deeply for this woman. "But, why you?"

"I had witnessed some things at the vineyard and I told her I could help if she wanted out." She said. "She left her husband the night she showed up at the ER, and I was the only person who had an inkling of what was going on and she had nowhere to go, so I took her home."

"Arizona you could get yourself in a lot of trouble taking in a man's wife. The last thing I need is to worry about you."

"I know, mom, but you don't understand. She had no one. The only person she had, continuously abused her."

"You've dealt with that type of situation before, so why did you take her home? There are places for people like that."

"I tried, but she wouldn't go, and frankly I'm glad because she's the best friend I've ever had." She paused for several moments. "Mama, have you ever met somebody and they just steal your heart? It's not the attraction, but there is just a connection there, and it's so strong that you'd do anything to keep the person in your life?"

"I did once."

"What did you do about it?"

"I married him, and then proceeded to have two of the most beautiful babies in the world."

"Yeah," she chuckled when her mom kissed her temple. "A lot has happened since she moved in. Recently she went to talk to him about their divorce." She breathed. There was no reason to tell the whole stroy. "And... he raped her," her voice became ragged. "He touched her mom," she whispered as tears started to escape again. With the loss of her father and her pent up frustrations of Callie's rape she just couldn't hold it in any longer.

"Oh, honey." She said tightening her hold on her daughter. "How is she?"

"She's had some rough days, but she seems to be getting better and better every day. Apparently it's happened a lot in her marriage," she sniffed as she wiped her eyes. It pained her to think someone would hurt Callie like that.

"That poor girl sounds like she's been through it."

"She has," Arizona sighed. "She amazes me mom, she's so strong." She said as the two became lost in thought for a minute. "We kissed last night."

"How did she react to that?"

"She made the first move." She replied. "I've waited for that moment for a few months and she caught me off guard and I was just like a zombie as she stood there and kissed me."

"That good, huh?"

"No words, mom." She shook her head. "She scares me though."

"Why?" Barbara asked as the cat made itself comfy between them.

"You know me, I'm not one to let anyone keep me down," she breathed. "But with her, it's so different. I am so enamored by her. I find myself craving her company and I'm scared that I will scare her off like I did with Julie."

"Awe honey," she said, rubbing her daughters arm. "Julie was a bitch."

"Mom!" She exclaimed.

"She was," she said as she saw the shocked look on her daughters face. "I didn't like her."

"Thanks for telling me now," she scoffed.

"You were with Julie for a while and I never saw you talk about her the way you talk about Callie." She stated. "Do you love her?"

"What?" She scrunched her forehead. "No," she denied. "I love her as a friend, but I'm not in love with her."

"Are you sure?" From the looks of it, her daughter was head over heels.

Arizona thought about the question for a few minutes before she finally answered. "I have fallen for her, she fascinates me, but it's way too early for love. However... in time I think I could. I do know that if I was with her and we broke up it would break me, completely. It would cut me off at the..." Just then they heard a soft thud on the door. "Knees," she whispered as she turned her focus out the family room window.

"Who in the world could be knocking at the door after midnight?" She asked her mom before standing up from the sofa. "Everyone has already gone home for the night."

"It could be Kathy," Barbara answered as she stood up and followed behind her daughter. "She was going to bring some stuff over, but I didn't think she'd come back until tomorrow." She had a clue as to who it was, but she'd keep that to herself.

Walking up to the front door, Arizona turned on the porch light, but still didn't see anyone outside, however the window in the door was frosted over so she couldn't see well.

"Who is it?" The older woman asked as she stood in the doorway of the living room.

"I don't see anyone," she replied, as she unlocked the door, but left the chain locked. Peeking through the opening, she saw a shadow standing on the porch with what looked to be a shoulder bag hanging from her right side.

Gasping, she recognized that figure anywhere. Slamming the door shut, she quickly undid the chain and flung the door open, and coming face to face with the one person she wanted to talk to. "Calliope," she sighed, her shoulders visibly sank with relief, her voice full of emotion as she flung herself out the door and into the woman's arms. "You came," she let herself go as she wrapped her arms around the woman's neck, sobbing.

"Of course I did," she whispered as she hugged the woman tightly. "I couldn't stand it, I had to come see you," She said as she felt the woman's body wrack with cries.

"Hey..." she whispered as she tried to calm the woman by caressing her back. "I'm here," She had never seen the blonde so upset before and it broke her heart. "You don't have to do things alone."

Glancing at the movement in front of her, Callie saw an older woman, she suspected to be Arizona's mom, watching them with a look of anguish on her face, causing her to hug her friend tighter. She could tell by Arizona's breakdown and the look on her mother's face that whatever happened this afternoon wasn't good.

Barbara watched as her daughter flew into the brunette's arms and fell apart without a second thought. Seeing the two interact, she would have thought they had known each other for years. And, even though her world was broken, it warmed her heart how Callie wrapped her daughter up in her arms and held onto her as she cried over the loss of her father.

"God," she exhaled after what felt like several long minutes of crying. "I can't believe you came," the blonde mumbled into her neck. Seeing Callie made her feel a sense of relief for the first time in hours.

"Well, I wasn't going to," she said as Arizona slightly pulled back from the embrace. "I was going to do as you asked, but the longer I waited for you to call me back, the more worried I became." She said as she dried the woman's cheeks. "I decided to give you a call since I hadn't heard from you for a few hours, but you didn't answer."

"You called?" She sniffed.

"Yeah. Twice. Your mom finally answered," she nervously stood in the porch as she adjusted the bag on her shoulder. "She told me that you had cried yourself to sleep for a while this evening, and that didn't sit well with me," she glared at the sad looking woman. "Your mom said that maybe I should come out here to be with you." She said nervously. "She said you are stubborn at times and didn't like to ask when you need help."

"She did?" Arizona turned to look at her mother, but she wasn't anywhere to be found.

"Yeah, she really didn't say much besides those things weren't good and she thought you may need me. So, I hung up, threw some things together, took the first flight I could, and now I'm here," she replied. "Standing on your parent's porch freezing to death," she said when the wind picked up. "And hoping you're not mad that I came."

"No," she breathed as she grabbed the woman's hands. "I'm not mad."

Callie could see the turmoil in her eyes as she studied their hands. "Talk to me," she squeezed her hands. "How is he?" She asked, before seeing blue eyes quickly hide behind tightly shut eyelids as the blonde shook her head. "Arizona?"

"He's... dead," she choked back a sob before raising her head to look at the woman just when the Latina's eyes widened with disbelief. "They couldn't save him." She said as tears slipped from her eyes again.

"Awe, Arizona," Callie felt the blood drain from her face as Arizona began to cry again. "Come here," she whispered, pulling the woman back into her arms. Her heart just dropped to her stomach for the second time in just minutes. "I'm sorry," she whispered as they embraced again until the cool air got too much for her. "I'm so sorry." she repeated over and over.

Noticing the brunette's chills, Arizona finally pulled back again and wiped her face clear after calming a bit. "Come on, you're cold," she said, taking the woman's bag from her shoulder. She couldn't be more relieved that Callie was here with her.

"I'm not worried about being cold," she replied as the blonde grabbed her hand and lead her into the house. "I'm worried about you," she said as Arizona sat her overnight bag down and locked up for the night, never letting go of her hand as she did so. "How are you holding up?"

"I'm not okay," she sighed as the brunette dropped her hand and came to stand behind her after she locked the door. "But I'm a little better now that you're here," she whispered.

"And, your mom?" Callie whispered as she rested her chin on the woman's shoulder and placed her hands on her hips.

"Same." She sighed, tension from her body slowly dissipated as she slightly leaned back against the brunette's body. "I think she's trying to put a face on for me."

"That's understandable," she said as she rubbed the blonde's arms. "You're all she has left."

"Yeah," she took a deep breath, reveling in the closeness of the woman before turning around. "You hungry? We have plenty of food." She asked, knowing the long six hour flight would leave her tired and hungry much like it did her earlier in the day.

"I'm fine."

"We have plenty. My aunt Kathy has been cooking all evening. She's a good cook. She owns a southern foods restaurant. Her chicken casserole is great. We have tons," she took the woman's hand again and lead her down the foyer hallway of the home to the kitchen where she found her mother putting away some of the food.

"Mom," Arizona said getting her mother's attention. "This is Callie," she said, coming to a halt at the counter across from the older woman. "Callie, this is my mom, Barbara."

"I'm deeply sorry for your loss, Mrs. Robbins," she said, shaking the woman's hand as she felt the blonde tighten her hold on her left hand.

"Thank you, Callie," she said greeting the woman. "It's good to put a face with the voice," she said, wiping her hands off on a small kitchen towel she had laying on the table top.

She had to admit, Arizona was right. The Latina was dressed down in a t-shirt, sweats and her hair in a messy bun, but she still exudes natural beauty. "Would you like something? We have plenty."

"My aunt may have went a little overboard, but she said she wanted to make sure we had plenty to eat, especially with all the visitors that have dropped by tonight." She gave Callie a half smile.

"I'm fine, really," she declined.

"No," Barbara turned and grabbed a plate from the cabinet. "You've been traveling, you must be hungry," she said, laying it on the counter. "Maybe you can get this one to eat something too."

"You've not been eating?" She disappointedly looked over to the blonde.

"I've not been hungry."

"Arizona," Callie said as she rubbed the woman's back. "I'll eat if you eat?"

"Callie, I really don't want anything," She declined. "I'll eat something tomorrow."

"Well then I'll.."

"No," Arizona stopped her. "You're eating," she said as she pulled a stool out of the brunette.

"Only if you're eating." She insisted

"Hmm.." Barbara watched the two women's banter. "Looks like you finally met your match," she told her daughter as she plated some food for the women. "Here," she sat it down between them on the counter. "Share," she said, covering the dish up and placing it in the fridge. "I'm going to go lay down, I'm not sure if I can sleep, but I just need to rest my body."

"You don't have to leave the room, mom," Arizona said as she took a seat beside her friend.

"It's okay honey, I feel like being by myself for a while anyway," she sadly walked up to her daughter me kissed her on top of the head. "I expect you'll be sleeping with me tonight?"

"What?" She looked up. She did not want to have to deal with this again; she was a grown woman. "No, mom. I won't be. Callie and I can sleep in one of the guest rooms."

"Well, one is.. or was currently being remodeled and the other one only has your old twin bed, besides you know how your father and I feel about you sleeping in the same room under our roof with your girlfriend."

"Mom!" She exclaimed, her voice had a little agitation in it. "She is not my girlfriend," her face quickly reddened at her mother's words.

"Not yet, but she will be eventually," she patted her on the back before doing the same to Callie.

"Mom, oh my god, you have to stop." She put her head in her hands to hide her blushed face as she felt the brunette rub her back softly.

"Oh. Arizona, really!" She scolded her daughter while walking out of the kitchen. "Oh. One hour, little lady. If you're not in my bed by then, I'm hunting you down."

"Mom!" She rolled her eyes. "Callie and I are grown adults. We are not dating." she stated, quickly glancing over at the Latina sitting beside her. Callie couldn't keep the grin off her face at the older woman's words and Arizona's embarrassment. "She is my friend, we live together, and we're sleeping in the guest room."

"I'll let it slide for tonight because you're right, honey," she turned and winked at the Latina. "She is a looker. Goodnight girls."

Shaking her head, she couldn't help but laugh at her mother. "Night, mommy. I love you."

"I love you too, baby girl. Make sure she gets some rest, Callie."

"I will. Goodnight Mrs. Robbins."

"Goodnight Callie. Please feel welcome in our home." She walked out of the room and down the hall towards the master bedroom she shared with her deceased husband.

God, she was so thankful she had those girls in her life at the moment to keep her company. If her daughter hadn't been able to come in at a moment's notice, there would be no way she could stay in this house by herself. Not tonight.

"Sorry about her," Arizona stood and grabbed some silverware for them to use. I don't know why she said you were my girlfriend," she exhaled. Of course she wanted to call her, her girlfriend, but now was not the time. "Because you're not...I mean... not that I wouldn't like for you to be my girlfriend, but I...I don't know what we are." She sighed.

"It's okay," she said after the blonde's rambled. "I know how Moms are," she sadly smiled. Seeing Barbara's and Arizona's interactions made her miss her mother.

"Yeah," she quietly said as she handed the brunette her fork. "We'll talk," she leaned against the counter. "Tomorrow sometime okay," she nodded. "I want to," she said as she pushed her food around with the fork. "Talk about us, I mean, but.. I'm just not in that mindset tonight."

"Hey," Callie grabbed her hand. "Right now, I'm not worried about us," she told her. "I'm worried about you, and I'm worried about your mom. I'm not here to discuss our state, I'm here because you need someone to lean on, and I want that person to be me," she whispered. "If.. if you'll let me?"

"It's hard for me," Arizona said, lacing her fingers with the Latina's. She couldn't believe the one person she wanted to see showed up at her doorstep in the middle of the night. "To let someone in that... deeply."

"I want to be that person you tell everything to, too," Callie said. "Because you are for me. I want to be that for you, too," she said, pressing their palms together.

"You are," she confirmed. "No one knows the things I've told you, about Julie or my...personal life." She shrugged not wanting to bring up her sex life that she had talked to the brunette about a few months ago. "My brother, you are the only one who really knows that he was my twin, besides the obvious," she shrugged. "I don't even think April knows," she thought about it. "Maybe she does.. I don't know," she sighed.

"I just want to be here for you, and if you need space, just tell me. You won't hurt my feelings. I just want to be close in case you do need me."

"I don't want space," she said laying her fork down, she was really not able to eat right now. "I need you. I'm really glad you're here."

"Me too," she whispered. "You want to try to lie down?" She asked, noticing the blonde dropped her fork. She couldn't blame Arizona is she wasn't able to eat.

"I think I'm going to go take a shower and get ready for bed," Arizona let go of her hand. "Come on, I'll show you to the room," she walked out of the room and grabbed Callie's bag by the door where she had placed it.

Barbara was right about the guest bedroom. When Callie walked into the last room on the right, there was only a king single bed in the middle of the room by the window.

As the brunette unpacked her bag and stuck her clothes in the small dresser the blonde had showed her, Arizona went to the bathroom to take a quick shower.

After being on a plane and then sitting in a hospital for hours she felt disgusting, and if she was going to share a bed with the brunette she didn't want to feel gross.

Callie had changed out of her clothes and put on a pair of sleep shorts and a tank top before crawling in the bed. She was tired after the past twenty four hours, but she wanted to stay awake until the blonde came to bed.

It wasn't long after climbing into bed when she heard the same faint cries coming from the bathroom just like last night in Seattle. Callie hated seeing the blonde so upset and wished there was something she could do, but knew nothing would help.

She wanted to be able to walk in the bathroom without a qualm and comfort the blonde, but she couldn't. Arizona was nude and too vulnerable at the moment and she didn't want to make the situation any more awkward. So, she sat up on the edge of the bed and rested her elbows on her knees and waited for the blonde to come out.

Hearing the Arizona cry in the shower hurt more than she thought it would. She wondered if the woman felt like she did when the roles were reversed last week.

Not long after the thought entered her mind did it get pushed out when Callie heard the door to the bathroom open and the woman in question walked out with damp hair and pajamas adorning her body.

She could tell that Arizona was trying to hide the fact that she was crying again, but she wasn't fooling her. "Come here," she said, scooting back in the bed and making room for the woman. "Let me hold you," she said, as the blonde nervously looked over to her.

"You don't have to, in fact, if you're uncomfortable wit.."

"Arizona," Callie softly said, stopping the woman. "Come to bed," she held up the covers, inviting her in.

Arizona was nervous about sharing such a small bed with the woman especially after their first kiss, but she really wanted to feel the comfort.

Crawling in the bed with Callie, she laid on her back as the Latina tried to get comfy.

Callie rolled on her side facing the blonde woman, gently brushing some of her wet hair that was plastered to the side of her face, back. "Are you okay?" She asked.

"It just seems unreal, you know?" She asked as she stared at the ceiling fan that was slowly spinning around in circles above them. "My dad and I... we didn't always get along, but I still loved him," she swallowed the lump that was in her throat as her lip began to quiver again. "He was my daddy, and now he's gone." She turned and buried her head into the brunette's chest.

Callie didn't know what to say so she did the one thing she knew to do and that was hold the woman in hopes to alleviate some of Arizona's pain as she cried herself to sleep in her arms.


	31. Chapter 31

**Chapter 31**

* * *

Callie lazily blinked her eyes open when she felt the warm rays shining through the window. She was tired, so seeing the sun out in full glory made her sigh with exhaustion. She was tired, and wore down, but she was sure she was nowhere near as exhausted and drained as the blonde that had curled up and clung to her all night long.

It didn't take long after going to bed for Arizona to cry herself to sleep, but shortly after dozing she woke up again and in turn woke the Latina up with her hushed cries.

Seeing Arizona so devastated pained Callie's heart. Arizona had always been the strong type, but last night she looked so lost and disheveled, and it broke the Latina's heart.

Arizona woke from her sleep a few times during the night, and Callie did the only think she knew to do which was hold the blonde and whisper soothing words to her as she let out her grief until she fell back asleep. After the blonde was resting, it would take Callie longer to fall back asleep because upset Arizona snored, loudly. But she didn't care; any sound coming from the doctor was cute in her book.

Focusing her attention on the woman that was snuggled up to her, Callie swept her blonde disheveled hair out of her face. God, she could look at this woman ever day for the rest of her life and never tire of it.

Looking at the peaceful sleeping woman in her arms, she couldn't help but smile. Even with the current horrible situation, she couldn't help but think back to their last night together in Seattle. The kiss they shared was something out of this world. Not that Callie had a lot of different first kisses to compare it to, but it was by far the best she ever had, and she couldn't wait to share a lot more with the woman in her arms.

Since sharing their kiss, Arizona had become a little shy and the Latina loved it. She was thrilled she could make this strong, confident blonde blush and stammer over her words. And when she asked to kiss or hold her hand, well that just made Callie's heart flutter even more.

She loved that. Arizona had always been respectful to her, something she wasn't used to, but since their intimate moment, Arizona had become more respectful, if possible. The way she would bashfully look up at her and ask the simple question, it melted her heart.

Holding hands with someone was one of the top intimate things to Callie. It was one way to stay connected even in public. There was simplicity in holding someone's hand that you had feelings for. Intertwining fingers could say some much more than words sometimes.

Holding Arizona's hand was inviting, so comforting and it really felt like home. It was as if their hands were made for each other.

Hearing another loud snore from the blonde broke Callie out of her thoughts. Kissing Arizona's forehead, the brunette then tried to pry herself from the woman's grip.

Arizona had entwined their legs together some point during the night and had her arm snugly thrown over the brunette's torso as if she was holding on like she would lose her.

Callie hated to break her hold because she loved the feeling of being in Arizona's arms as they slept, but she had a more pressing need for the bathroom.

Carefully slipping from her arms and out of the bed, she a hurried to the bathroom before coming back into the room to find the sleeping woman had subconsciously cuddled further in the covers.

Walking up to the bed, she pulled the covers up snugly around the woman and kissed her temple before quietly exiting the room. Her stomach was making its presence known and she thought that maybe she could scrounge up a quick breakfast for everyone before the day got started.

Walking into the quiet kitchen, she turned the light and shuffled to the fridge to find something to fix for Barbara and Arizona. She was hoping if she made some bacon, the blonde would eat because it was going to be another long day and they needed to keep up their strength.

* * *

Callie was in the middle of cooking French toast when she heard someone shuffling down the hallway. Flipping the bread, she looked up just in time to see a rough looking Barbara walk into the room.

"Good morning," she mumbled as she walked over to the island and sat down on the stool.

"Good morning, Mrs. Robbins," Callie said as she walked over and grabbed a mug. "I made some coffee, would you like a cup?"

"Please, honey."

"Black or cream?" She asked as she poured the caffeine into a mug.

"Cream," she said as she noticed all the cooking the woman had been doing. There was a plate of bacon lying on the stove with some scrambled eggs and French toast cooking. "What have you done?"

"Here you go," she sat it down in front of the woman. "I hope you don't mind," she said going back to her toast. "It's going to be a long day and I thought I could make you and your daughter some breakfast. You need to keep up your strength."

"That's very sweet of you, Callie, thank you sweetheart," she said as she sipped on her hot drink.

"Uhh..." The woman felt a chill run down her back at the term of endearment. That was Mitch's go to when he wanted to try to get on good terms with her and it was still hard to hear. Taking a deep breath, she pushed it out of her mind. "You're welcome," she sadly smiled up at the woman.

Hearing the name didn't sting as much as it once did, but it still caught her attention.

"You know, I'm not used to getting straight out of bed and being served, I may have to keep you around."

Callie couldn't help but smile. Barbara was easy to be around just like her daughter. She could definitely see they both shared a lot of the same traits.

"How did you sleep? Get any rest?" She asked.

"It took me a while, but I finally hugged up to his pillow and it soothed me a little," she said sadly. "How about my baby girl? Is she up?"

"Not much for either of us. She woke up crying several times," she said gloomily. "She's still sleeping. I didn't have the heart to wake her, she's so tired."

"I'm glad you came, Callie," she whispered. "I was worried about her, but after seeing you two together, it eases my mind a little. She needs you. I can tell she's being her genuine self around you; she didn't to that a lot with the other one. No matter how much Arizona said she loved her, she didn't."

Callie sipped on her coffee as the woman talked to her on between bites of her food. "And I need her," she admitted when Barbara became quiet. "I'd do anything for Arizona." She sat her mug down on the counter. "And as much as she tries to say she looks up to me," she rolled her eyes at the blondes words. "I look up to her more. She's my hero," continued. "She saved me, and now...she's making me fall for her."

"She told me you kissed her the other night," Barbara said as Callie plated some food for her.

"I did. I couldn't take those looks she had been giving me any longer." She thought back of Arizona's longing stares. "I've been waiting on her to make the move for weeks and she was chicken," she chuckled. "So I decided to step up and take the lead."

"How do you feel about her?" She said, getting lost in their little conversation while she blocked out her reality for a little while.

"I like her, a lot," she nodded.

"And what is your intentions with my little girl?"

"I... Uhh...well..." She took a deep breath. "I'm sorry, but with all due respect, Mrs. Robbins, I respect Arizona too much to tell you before I tell her how I really feel about her."

"You know," Barbara said, warming her cool hands on her hot mug. "Most people would give this big speech about how they like a person and how they'd never hurt them, But you... you're the first that said exactly what a mother wants to hear." She said as she watched the brunette's cheeks flush. "You saying that you respect her too much, tells me how you really feel for her."

"Yeah," She shyly looked up at her as she finished the last piece of toast.

"Yeah," she nodded. "I'm going to really like you, Callie. I can tell."

"I'm going to like you too," she chuckled as she grabbed a piece of French toast and some bacon for herself.

"I'm glad I can put a face with the woman who has had my daughter blushing, smiling and stuttering." She sipped her coffee. "And you're pretty."

"Thanks," She said, taking a seat across from the older woman. "Arizona stutters?" She thought back and never really saw that. Okay, maybe a few times when she became nervous.

"Mom! Really?" Arizona moaned as she sleepily walked into the kitchen breaking up their little conversation.

Neither Callie nor Barbara had heard the blonde walking down the hall.

"Morning," Callie said, wrapping her arm around he blondes back and kissing her temple after she staggered over and sat beside her.

"Morning," she mumbled, running her hands through her tangled hair. Even though she felt terrible and broken, she loved how caring Callie had been with her last night and still today. "And I only had a stuttering problem when I was five; she never lets me forget it. I was not stuttering yesterday. I was just.. rambling." She shrugged as the brunette got up and fetched her some coffee.

"Here ya go," she sat the drink in front of the blonde and took her seat again. "I'm sad I missed that, you're cute when your ramble." She tried to hide her smile behind her coffee mug when the blonde's eyes widened. "I remember the last night we had at Betty's. You know, the one you don't remember," she smirked. "You kept rambling on and on about that song ' _Crazy for this girl_.' You just kept going on about it even when I literally threw you over my shoulder and carried you out on the street."

"I did not." She denied. If she wasn't embarrassed before, she definitely was now.

"You did," Callie insisted laughed along with Barbara. "And you kept screaming and yelling at me. You said I was going to drop you on your head and put you in the hospital," she said as the blonde hid her face. "At one point," she leaned over and whispered in the blonde's ear so she was the only one who could hear. "You slid your hands to my butt and said you needed to hold onto something," she giggled in blonde hair. "I started to feel violated after the third or forth squeeze," she said as Barbara eyed her blushing daughter.

"Do you blame me?" Arizona looked over to Callie. "It was there and so perfectly shaped I probably just...wanted to feel. I'm just sad I don't remember it." Two could play at this game.

"Maybe we can reenact it sometime," she threw her head back and laughed as the blonde choked on her coffee.

Barbara loved that the girls were keeping the tension out of the air for the moment. She knew before long, it would be back thick when their family and friends crowded around to show their support today. "Well Callie," she said, finishing off her drink. "I appreciate breakfast, it was great, but I should be getting dressed," she said as she sat her dish down in the sink. "Some of the men Daniel worked with are supposed to stop by this morning before the press conference." She said as she kissed her daughters head and left the room.

"Press conference?" Callie asked the woman who was holding her mug as the steam rolled off the top. She hadn't heard of any press conference, but she really hadn't had a chance to ask exactly what happened to the man either.

"Yeah," Arizona sighed, turning her body to face the brunette. "You were on a plane all evening yesterday, so you've not seen a tv," she leaned her body into the woman and took a deep breath before she continued speaking. "My dad's shooting was a suspected terrorist act. It's all over the national and local news," she said hearing Callie gasp. "He was the only one killed besides the shooter and they're supposed to release my dad's name at noon." She said as she turned her face into the woman's neck.

The brunette had made her feel so comforted and safe lately.

"Wow," she said wrapping her arm around the blonde. "I don't even know what to say. It's something all too familiar, but it's also something you never expect to happen to someone you know."

"Yeah," she whispered as she felt the brunette caress her back. "I dread today, we're supposed to go to the funeral home and with the releasing of his name, news reporters will probably start to swarm the yard, trying to get interviews or some sort of comment," she said wrapping her arms around the Latina.

"Do you really think they'll swarm the place?" She asked, hugging the blonde tightly beside her.

"I hope not, but most likely," Arizona said sadly. "I've seen it before when I was a kid. It's sad. They don't let a family in this situation grieve," she breathed. "In a matter of hours, people all around the world are going to know who Colonel Daniel Robbins of the United States Marine Corps is," she said flatly. "I don't want that, I don't want everyone to know about him, about our personal lives."

"But he's a hero."

"To my mom and I, and my family, he is," she agreed. "Not to most of them. Some may be genuinely sorrowful, but to the majority, he's just another news story they can make money off of, or to spark another debate about."

"All that matters is you think he is," Callie whispered before they turned silent for a few minutes.

"I'm sorry I kept waking you up last night," Arizona said as she sat up in her seat.

"I'm not," she scooted her plate over to the blonde and offered her some bacon. "That's exactly why I am here," she said as she declined the food. "You needed a shoulder, and just so happens that I have two," She winked at her.

"Thank you," she couldn't help but chuckle at the woman.

"You might not be so grateful in a few minutes," Callie sipped on her coffee.

"Why?"

"Because you need to eat, I cooked your favorite. French Toast and bacon, and you don't even want any," she pouted in hopes of tricking the woman to eat.

"I'm just not hungry." She shrugged.

"It doesn't matter if you're not hungry. Your body needs food. Starving yourself is only doing you harm. You need to keep your strength up, if not for yourself, do it for your mom. You're all she has now, don't make her worry about you."

"Callie," she sighed. She just couldn't stomach the thought of eating.

"Riz, come on, eat. You said you would today."

"Today has just started, I have a hours left, and don't call me that, at least not when we're alone."

"Only if you eat." Callie insisted. "You've not ate in.." She paused. "I'm guessing over twenty-four hours, am I close?"

"The last time I ate was your Danish," She shrugged, as she focused on the mug in front of her. "I really don't want to, Callie," she said, feeling the woman's eyes on her. "How can I eat and satisfy my stomach when my dad's dead?" She said, getting a little upset. "He's dead," she scoffed. "How can I worry about myself when all I can think of his him?" She asked as she stood from her stool and walked around the counter. "I feel... like if I eat something..." She ran her hands briskly through her hair before rubbing the tiredness out of her face as she only got angrier at herself for not being able to get how she felt out. "I don't want to worry about what my body needs. All I can worry about is what my heart needs. And it's telling me it needs my dad, not food. He was only fifty years old, Callie. He had so much of his life left, but yet, it was stolen from him," she said as she moved around the kitchen. "It was stolen from my mom... from me, so how am I supposed to worry about anything else?"

"You're upset," Callie stated as she watched the woman pace around the kitchen. "Understandably so," she said as her eyes followed the woman around. "But Arizona, being angry, lashing out, and not eating will only hurt you."

"I am though, Callie," she walked over to the kitchen window to take in be quaint view of her parent's back yard. "I'm so angry." She her voice broke when she fought back her tears.

"I know," Callie walked up behind her and wrapped her up in her arms. "I know you are," she whispered as Arizona visibly relaxed in her embrace. "You have every right to be upset," she said into her ear. "But I'm worried about you. You can understand that, right? I'm not trying to make you more upset than you already are."

"Yeah," she sighed as she laid her arms on top of the brunette's and leaned into her body. This was the best feeling in the world to her, especially now. "I know." She whispered, feeling a bit calmer now.

"I'm here," she told her. "I am solely here for you, to take care of you. You can be upset. You don't have to worry about yourself, okay? Let me do that, that's why I am here, to make sure you have everything you need."

Taking a deep breath, she exhaled before speaking, "And I need food." She conceded to the brunette's words. She knew Callie was right, but that didn't make her desire to eat appear.

"And you need food," Callie repeated as the woman turned around in her arms.

"Today, I promise you right now. I'll eat today, just not yet." She said, wrapping her arms around the brunette's neck.

"Okay, but you must know, if evening gets here and you've still not ate, I will be forced to tie you down and feed you myself." She smiled, when she saw the blonde grin at her.

"I'll eat, I promise." She cracked up.

"Good, now that's settled, can I have a good morning kiss?" She asked, pulling the woman flush against her. "I've been here ten hours and I've yet to get one from you," she teased with a pouted lip.

"You don't have to ask," Arizona chuckled.

"Yes I do, because someone told me recently that you should treat a woman with respect, and since you're almost a woman, I'll treat you as such."

"Hey," she smacked her on her arm. "I am all woman."

"Sure you are," she said as she leaned in and kissed pink lips all the while they both held on tight to each other. "You know," she pulled back. "You're a better kisser than I first thought."

"Well if you hadn't caught me off guard," she giggled. God, she was so glad Callie flew out her. She was making her feel so much better without even trying. "I missed you, and I'm so glad you're here," She admitted, leaning her forehead against the Latina's.

"I missed you, too, Rizo," Callie hummed; she couldn't help but snicker when the woman huffed.

"Callie..." She whined. She was okay with her calling her that around her friends, but when they were alone the brunette said her name in a different way, and it send amazing chills down her spine every time.

"I like Riz though," she whispered. "But I do like Arizona more." She purred while the blonde hugged her close as they both just enjoyed the closeness.

Even though they hadn't talked about where they stood with one another, this felt so natural to them.

"Now, Can we talk about that " _Crazy for this girl"_ song again?"

"You're never going to let me live this down, are you?" Arizona pulled back and groaned.

"Oh, Arizona," Callie let go of the blonde and walked over to the stove and began cleaning up. "I could tell you a lot of things about that night," she grinned as the blonde walked over and grabbed her coffee.

"Wait... there's more?" She asked, mortified.

"Tons," she chuckled as she threw the dishes in the sink to wash.

"Oh, god,"

* * *

After cleaning up after breakfast, Callie and Arizona got dressed for the day. Soon after reemerging from the bedroom, they noticed a few of the blonde's relatives had come to visit and keep them company.

After being introduced as a close friend of Arizona's, Callie sat back and watched the family care for each other. It was something she hadn't been a witness too in a very long time. The last time she saw family members together was before she went off to college and her parents celebrated her high school graduation. So, seeing how loving and caring they all were with each other warmed her heart, but made her miss home.

Throughout the morning, the brunette had kept a close eye on the Doctor as she nervously paced around the house. She could tell the blonde was nervous because she couldn't sit still for longer than ten minutes.

Every few minutes she would see Arizona grab her phone when it buzzed in her pocket. The blonde would glare at it for a few seconds and then throw it down on the counter, until Callie had finally seen enough.

Getting up from the sofa where she had been sitting for the past half hour or more, Callie made her way over to Barbara's side to have a small conversation with her before finally making her way to Arizona.

"No," the brunette stopped her when she heard the phone ding again. "No more," she said, gently placing her hand on top of Arizona's when she reached for her phone. "The more you get, the more you pace. Stop, Arizona," Callie said turning the phone on airplane mode so she wouldn't get any more calls or messages. "I know they care and want to send their love, but you don't need this right now." She said, sticking her phone on her back pocket.

"It's this bad now and only a few people know," she sighed as she leaned against the counter in the kitchen. "Just imagine what it will be like after the news conference." She sighed. "Some of my patients have my number," she shook her head

"That's why I am taking control of your phone for the rest of the day. You shouldn't have to field calls and texts right now."

"It's getting ready to come on." A voice called from the living room.

Sighing, Callie turned around when she heard someone yell. Arizona's family seemed like lovely people, but she hated they all had gathered around the tv to watch.

Looking at the clock on the wall she noticed it was a few minutes past noon. Walking out of the kitchen, Callie disappeared in the bedroom before walking back out and seeing Arizona still in the kitchen avoiding the family room at all costs.

"Come on," Callie reached her hand out for the blonde to take as she pulled her phone out of her back pocket and laid it on the counter.

"No," she shook her head. "I'm fine here. I don't want to wat.."

"Come on," she repeated, stopping the blonde as she grabbed her hand and lead them out to door of the house.

"Wait.." She fumbled behind the brunette. "What are you doing?" She asked trying to keep up with the Latina.

"We're not doing this."

"Doing what?"

"We're not going to sit around and watch the news all day," she said as she walked down the steps of the home and out onto the sidewalk of the street. "It will just make everything worse, and I'm not letting you do it." She said as they started walking.

"Callie," she couldn't help but smile at the way she was caring for her. "I'm okay."

"I'm not. I'm not okay with sitting around the tv and watching you become more upset with what they say. So, I'm not letting you get that way."

"What are we doing?" She asked as she tightened her hold on the Latina's hand. Holding Callie's hand was giving her a sense of comfort and security that she was going to crave for a very long time.

Arizona was a strong person usually, and she loved to take care of people, but having someone care for her at a time when she really needed it was reassuring. And having it be the person she wanted to be with, well that was everything.

"I don't know a walk?" Callie shrugged. "We'll do something, I'm sure there are endless possibilities in this city." She said as they slowed their pace on the sidewalk.

"But I'm supposed to go with my mom in a few hours to make arra..."

"No, I talked to your mom; she agrees I should take you out for the day." She said watching the blonde contemplate it. "No tv, no familiar people except yours truly," she grinned before finishing. "And, definitely no phones. Just us, you and I. We'll do anything you want."

"She said that?" Arizona couldn't help when a small smile graced her face. She loved how Callie was treating her.

"Yes," she said, never breaking her hold on the woman's hand. "So what do you say? Do you want to go out and explore a little?"

"And we'll do whatever I want?"

"Whatever you want," Callie repeated.

"What if I said I wanted to stay home?" The blonde asked.

"Then we'll stay home."

"What if I said I wanted to talk about us?"

"We'll talk about us."

"I want there to be an us."

"I want there to be an us too," Callie laughed at her. "It's something we definitely need to discuss, but only when you're ready."

"Ask me again." Arizona told the brunette.

"Umm," she chuckled. "Do you want to go explore?"

"Well, Callie Torres," she said her name softly. Callie's last name was still currently Evans, but that was hopefully to change soon as the divorce was final. Since leaving her husband, she has dropped her married name and started using her maiden name. "Are you asking me on a date?" She looked over to her with a raised eyebrow.

Callie hadn't thought of it as a date, but it surely could be classified as such. She looked everywhere but at the blonde as she contemplated on what to say. "I ahh," damn the blonde was making her nervous, but what the hell. "Arizona," she stopped their pace. "Would you be like go on a date with me right now?" She asked, feeling her heart beat out of her chest when the words escaped her lips.

"Oh," she exhaled as her face scrunched. She was teasing, but she never expected Callie to really ask her. "Uhh, I'm flattered." She smiled at her. "Super... super flattered," she nodded. "But I don't know..."

"Don't know?" She was taking aback.

"Yeah," she shrugged. "Would there be some kissing?" She asked. "Oh.. and hand holding. Would there be a lot of that?"

"I imagine there would be."

"Well then, yes, Calliope, I would love to hold your hand and wonder the streets with you," she grinned as she pulled the woman closer by the front of her shirt. "All day if you'll let me?" She whispered as Callie brought her face closer to hers.

"I'll have to check my schedule," she smiled as the blonde brushed their noses together lightly. "You know a date means dinner."

"You tricked me." She pouted.

"You got a date out of it," she winked at her before leaning the rest of the way in for a soft kiss.

"If that means you'd go on a date with me, I think I can handle it."


	32. Chapter 32

**ICYMI, I posted a Halloween one shot of The River on Friday. Just a little somethin', somethin' for those patiently waiting for the sequel. (I didn't realize how much I missed writing that story.)**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Chapter 32**

* * *

"So.. uhh, first dates are big," Arizona said as they made their way further into the city. "They also lead to second dates," she said, unaware someone was following behind them as they walked through Faneuil Hall.

"They do," Callie couldn't take the smile off her face as they walked down the street with their hands laced together. "They lead to a lot of things," She had no clue what they were going to do, but she was sure that they'd find something fun to occupy their time.

She hated seeing Arizona so distraught lately and if she could do something to ease her mind she was going to do it.

"It also says a lot about a person." She looked over and grinned at the brunette.

"What does it say about me so far?" Callie asked as she kept her eyes open for something to do. The further they walked the more beautiful the city became. Just looking around you could feel the history that surrounded it.

"Well, I mean we're only twenty minutes in, but you've not let go of my hand," she shyly grinned.

"Well what's that say?" She asked as she glanced over to the woman before being startled by someone walking right behind Arizona, mocking her.

"By holding my hand, it shows me you're not afraid of what people think," Arizona knew the brunette had only been with one other person and she was surprised that Callie wasn't a bit wary about holding her hand in public. "And staying connected says you really like me," she stated bluntly, still unaware someone was following behind her. She hadn't even noticed because she couldn't keep glancing at the woman beside her.

"It could mean that," she shrugged, trying her best not to laugh as the man behind the blonde kept smiling and making faces just like her date. "But..." Callie hadn't really given a second thought to what people would think of them walking down the street holding hands, not that she cared either. "It could mean I'm trying to show support, and that I don't want you to feel alone," she continued their little talk even with the man lurking behind.

"Ohh..." Arizona's face dropped. She hadn't thought about that, she just took it for granted she wanted to feel the closeness like she was. "Is that what last night and this morning was all about? Support?" She asked, slowing her pace on the sidewalk.

Callie could feel the woman loosen her hold oh her hand, but she tightened her grip. "It was," she admitted, as the mime continued to copy her. "I told you that last night, that it didn't sit well with me, knowing you were here upset," She couldn't help but turn her face and chuckle. Arizona was still clueless.

"Yeah," she breathed as they came to a stop, the mime almost running into her, but luckily he stopped in time. Apparently she had thought way too much into everything yesterday and even this morning. Maybe she was in a foggy haze and she was just read too much into everything. "What is so funny?" She annoyingly asked when she saw her smiling.

"Nothing," she shrugged as the man behind her pouted like the blonde. "Arizona," Callie tugged at her hand when she saw the blonde's posture slump. "I told you yesterday morning before you left that I wanted to be here for you, to support you."

"I know you did," she and looked down the street at the people milling around at the streets in front of them. She couldn't look her in the eyes right now. "Is that all, though?"

"Hey," she stood in front of her, but the blonde just looked down, yet again the mime copied Arizona and now they had a few people staring at them, which made their talk more awkward, mainly for Callie. "I told you that I was here for you, not to discuss us."

"I know," she stated. "You already said that."

"Arizona," she said softly. "What are you thinking?" She asked, seeing the woman squint her eyes. People may be watching them, but at least they couldn't hear their conversation.

"That I'm thinking into it more than I should be. I thought it was more than just a friend being there for me, holding me," She whispered, still clueless.

"Hey, I was being there for you, I didn't want you to be alone. But I also wouldn't have held you like that last night or this morning if there wasn't something more between us," she said, brushing the woman's hair back. "I don't just go around holding random people," she said, lifting her eyebrows up at the woman in front of her as she tried her best to only focus on Arizona and not the man behind her. Why in the world did they have to be in the middle of this conversation when he decided to mock her? "Do you?" She couldn't help but smile at the bashfulness of the blonde.

"No," she said, placing her hands on Callie's waist as the man acted like he placed his hands on Arizona's. The blonde loved the feel of the woman under her hands. "I don't do that with anyone," even with Julie she wasn't that touchy feely with her. "Ever," Arizona's hands always craved the Latina's body. "But I want to, with you." She said, not holding herself back. "I've never been held like that before. Being in your arms," she swallowed. "You made me feel so safe and protected."

"Well," after that statement, all she could focus on was the woman in front of her. "I want to make you feel safe, and secure. It really hurts my heart to see you upset. And you saying I helped with that, that means so much to me," she said stepping closer to the woman. "Last night was all about support, but I wasn't just a friend comforting a friend," Callie said placing her hands on the blonde's upper arms. "It was me caring for the person I like... more than a friend."

"So I wasn't reading too much into it?"

"Was I reading too much into it when you came and sat down beside me and hugged up to me this morning?" She asked. "Because I liked that," That was something Callie had never experienced before and to know that she was the first thing someone wanted to cuddle up to in the morning made her nervous, but yet, giddy on the inside.

"No." Arizona shook her head as did the man with white face paint.

"I think we're on the same page, what do you think?" She smiled as she tried to hold back a chuckle only to fail.

"I think we have a lot of talking to do." The furrowed her brows at the woman. What the hell was so funny?

"I do too," she agreed. "And can I tell you something?" Callie asked, receiving a nod. "You're the only person who has ever made me feel safe," She leaned in and whispered in her ear. "Anddd..." she stressed. "Just so you know, I don't care what other people think," The brunette said taking the blonde's hand.

Hearing that she does the same for the brunette made Arizona's heart soar. "Kiss me?" She whispered, causing the brunette to lean in and peck her lips.

Their kisses hadn't been passionate or deep, but they were full of promise of things that could be. The more time they were together in this form, the more they craved it, but yet, both still held back some.

All of this was very new to Callie. She hadn't had these types of feelings in a very long time, if ever. Arizona was completely different and liked to loving and that wasn't at all what she was used to. Every minute she continued to spend with the blonde made her want more and more of the woman and that scared her a little. Arizona on the other hand, she was just content and happy with anything Callie would give her.

Pulling back, the Latina watched as the mime smiled widely and batted his eyelashes at her, trying his best to pretend like the blonde was in a love struck daze. "I have to say," she lowered her head to giggle because the man had Arizona's look pegged. "I've... never been the hand holding or kissing type of girl."

"Maybe that's because you've not been with the right person?" She shrugged, with a big smirk on her face. "I have to say," she turned serious. "I'm not either really, but I... I really like holding your hand." She said as a shadow caught her attention on the street. "And staying connected to you,"

"Yeah?" She asked feeling flutters in the pit of her stomach. "Maybe it's because you haven't either." Callie told her. "Also, I like holding yours, too," she couldn't help but blush. She didn't know why, but sometimes just the way the woman talked made her feel fuzzy inside.

"You know," she grinned. "This first date says you're spontaneous. I like spontaneous." She winked at her when Callie turned and smiled. "Oh," she grabbed the brunette's arm with her free hand. "Look," she giggled, feeling relaxed again. "A mime," She pointed down the street as the man stood on a pedestal whole her performed a few tricks.

"Oh, you don't say..." She finally broke out into a fit of giggles.

"What has been so damn funn..." Arizona turned around and came face to face with the man that had been making fun of her for a while now. "Arghhhh... Shit..." She jumped over and latched on to the brunette who had tears streaming down her face from laughter. "Go away!" She exclaimed as the man turned and started following someone else down the street.

"How long has that been happening?" She playfully shoved Callie after letting her go.

"Oh, a little while," she wiped her face dry.

"That was not funny!"

"It was."

"Whatever, you're being rude to your date," she crossed her arms.

"I'm sorry," she finally got herself under control and grabbed the blonde's hand. "But admit it, you'd be rolling on the street if it were me."

"Maybe," she shrugged as they started their walk again.

"What is this place?" Callie asked, after they came up to a ton of venders and people everywhere. They had been walking a while now and had no clue where they ended up.

"Uhh... are you finished laughing at my expense? Because I'd love to continue my date, even though she laughing at me," she pouted.

"Yes, I'm finished." She said, trying to wipe the grin off her face.

"Okay then, this is Hay market square, my mom loves shopping here. You can get almost anything you want. It's like you're picking the vegetables right out of the garden, and they have great fresh seafood." Arizona said as they walked closer. "Wanna go through?"

"Yes!" She exclaimed excitedly. "I've never been to a marketplace."

"Seriously?"

"Yeah,"

"Well, there a first time for everything," she winked at the woman. "I've came here a few times with my mom when I have visited. There's this one place that has the best lemonade. Oh," she gasped. "Can we share fresh lemonade?" She questioned, wrapping her arms around the brunette's. Being with Callie just felt so natural she never realized all these things may be too much for her. "Please? They have the best ice."

"Yeah," Callie couldn't take the smile off her face when Arizona excitedly asked. Seeing her at ease for the first time in several hours was refreshing. She missed fun, perky Arizona.

Walking through the marketplace, Arizona guided her to the lemonade stand before they had a chance to look at anything.

After the blonde was content with her sugary drink the brunette bought her, they milled around and looked at all the vendors.

Callie was amazed at all the varieties of fresh fish and sea creatures that laid out on beds of ice for the pickin's. The market alone made her never want to leave this city. She couldn't believe she had never seen anything like this in Miami growing up. She was sure there had to be a market somewhere there, but she had never come across one.

"I don't want to leave this place, I swear I'd go broke in a day," Callie said as they came to the end of the market. "This is awesome."

"There's one back home, on Elm," she said as she took a drink of her second lemonade.

"Really?" She asked. The thought of a market back home excited her to no end. "How have I missed that?"

"They don't have lemonade this good there, so I could care less." Arizona shrugged as they kept walking down the street.

"I'm going to have to check that out," that could be a good opportunity to show Arizona some of her cooking skills. "I could cook you a nice dinner," she didn't know, but her face flushed at the words.

"You cook dinner all the time," she chuckled. From day one, Arizona had made it clear that Callie didn't have to cook, but the brunette enjoyed it.

"Oh, yeah, that's true," she contemplated. "But... maybe this could be different," She didn't know what they were going to do about things between them, but it could be a good date night.

"How so?"

"I don't know," she said shyly. "Maybe instead of a thank you, I'd get kiss or something in return."

"Oh," It never dawned on her mind that Callie was talking about cooking a meal for HER. "So, you're...you're ahh.." She hesitated. "Already planning a second date?" She looked over at the brunette as she sipped on her straw.

"I don't know..." She shrugged. "Maybe," Why did she feel shy all of the sudden?

"You'd really cook for me?" She asked. Arizona didn't really cook much before Callie moved in and even less so now that the brunette did most of it. Her meals consisted of fast food or whatever she could grab at an all-night gas station, but used to cook. She was a fabulous cook. She cooked for Julie, a lot. At least three to four nights a week even if she had classes or studying to do; she always found time to cook her girlfriend an enjoyable meal. She thought there was something gratifying about cooking for the person you loved, but after Julie broke up with her, Arizona lost all of her passion for the craft.

"I think that would be nice, Callie." Maybe she could try cooking for the brunette sometime. "Can we go over to the park," she pointed. "And talk?"

"Sure, are you okay?" She asked, seeing the blonde's face narrow.

"Uhh.. Yeah," Arizona confirmed. "I just.. I wanna talk about us.. if you will?"

"Oh.. ahh.." She took a ragged breath. "Yeah, sure," She said becoming a little apprehensive. She had wanted to get this talk over, but now that it's here it made her a little shaky. She worried that she wasn't ready for this, but she kept reminding herself over and over that Arizona wasn't Mitch.

They slowly made their way hallway through the park before they decided to take a seat near a water fountain.

"Wow," Callie said as she took in the surroundings of the fall foliage on the trees that painted a peaceful picture of their surroundings. "This place is beautiful." She was the first to speak since agreeing to finally talk. Both woman had ceased the hold on the others hand when they entered the park. "This is Boston Common, right?"

"Yeah, it's oldest park in the nation, and years ago it was used as a place for hangings," Arizona said as she crossed her legs and slightly faced the brunette.

"Wait, isn't Paul Revere's house close by?" She asked, as she crossed her legs together like the blonde.

"Yeah, it's along the trail here," she pointed. "Oh, looks like there's a tour going on, look at the woman dressed up in period clothing." She said as they people watched for a few minutes.

"I want to see Paul revere's house," Callie spoke up again, trying to cut the unwanted tension that formed around them. "Can we?"

"Do you wanna take the Freedom Trail and see all the historical spots?"

"Really, you don't mind?"

"Well, you're the one that's taking me on the date, so it's up to you," she smiled, as she handed the lemonade over to the brunette. "But I will say I have wanted to take the trail, and I've never had anyone to go with."

"Okay, we'll do that in a bit." She said sipping on the cold drink.

"So," Arizona took a deep breath before letting it out slowly.

"So," the brunette repeated. "You... kissed me," she stated.

"Wha.." she looked over to her as a few people walked by them. "I did not, you kissed me!" She exclaimed, but keeping her voice down low.

"Uhh.. you still kissed me!" she teased, she loved seeing the blonde all defensive.

"But, you did it first."

"Well.. okay, I did," Callie said, "But only because you were begging me too!" She handed the drink back to the woman.

"How in the world was I begging you to kiss me?"

"The way you were looking at me, and acting like you couldn't cut the dough. You wanted it."

"Okay," she blushed. "I'll admit, the dough thing was totally a ploy," she giggled. "But, I wasn't looking at you no differently than I ever have."

"I know! How many times have I told you that I can't handle the way you look at me?" The brunette told her. "I can't tell that face no when you look at me a certain way," she said as a dimpled smile lit up the blonde's face as she talked. "That's one of them!" She nudged her.

"What? I'm just smiling." Arizona said in shock. "Since when is it a sin,"

"You don't just smile," she breathed, contemplating what she should say. "When I see you smile like that." She whispered, as she ran the back of her hand over the blonde's cheek. "You melt my heart."

"I do?" She was taken aback by that. She never imagined Callie felt that way.

"Yeah, and I swear, that night you were begging me to kiss you. You kept looking at me, and it felt like you were pleading with me to make a move."

"I wasn't," she insisted, grabbing the brunette's hand from her face. "I wanted too... god, Callie," she sighed. "I wanted to tell you how I had been feeling for a while, but I was scared I'd lose you."

"Why?" She asked, as the blonde laid their hands in her lap.

"I was too scared I'd mess things up like usual," Arizona shrugged. "Having you in my life as my friend was better than not having you at all," She said, opening the brunette's hand and lacing her fingers with the Latina's.

"Even though you liked me, you would have been okay with never telling me?"

"Probably not," she said. "It was starting to eat at me. That's a big reason for the fight we had when we were painting. I had been fighting it for a while, and seeing Mark come in and be all... Mark!" She rolled her eyes. "It pissed me off. I wanted it to be me. I wanted to be the one taking you out to celebrate. Taking you to a nice dinner, but instead it was him and I couldn't stand it so I lashed out at him, and then you."

"I thought that may have been part of the reason. I tried, Arizona." Callie turned more towards the blonde. "I begged you to tell me why I shouldn't go. I thought you'd tell me, but you didn't."

"You knew I liked you?"

"No," she shook her head. "I suspected you might," she said as she caressed her thumb over the blonde's skin. "I wasn't sure if I was imagining things or not."

"Oh," Arizona was shocked. Maybe she wasn't as believable as she thought. "Well.. as you can see you weren't."

"After I left I asked Mark what had upset you so bad, but he wouldn't tell me. He said it wasn't his place to say."

"He did?" That was shocking to Arizona. Usually Mark didn't care if he narked on someone.

"Yeah, but you're right. He was an ass. I left him and came back to the bakery, but you were already gone. I'm not sure where you went to, so I went home expecting you to be there. I was really hoping we could talk," she chuckled. "I gave you this big speech about how sorry I was and you were right, Mark was a complete ass, but you wouldn't say anything," she said as the blonde furrowed her brows. "Then I realized I was talking to the damn dog and not you." She laughed. "I thought all alone you were curled up in bed and it was really Poseidon."

"I found you in my bed that night."

"Yep, I fell asleep."

"April stopped by after you left and brought booze. I got drunk and spilled my guts while crying my eyes out to her."

"Over the fight?"

"No," she shook her head. "Helplessly falling for you," she whispered as she turned her head away from Callie.

"You..." She hesitated. "You've fallen for me?" She asked, pulling the woman's hand to get her to look at her.

"It's stupid as it sounds," she scoffed. "Falling for my best friend," she paused as she tried to maintain her emotions. Telling Callie how she felt made her feel several mixed emotions because she thought this day would never come. "Who does that?"

"Well..." The brunette thought for a moment. "Apparently we both do,"

"What?" Arizona finally met her eyes. "You..."

"I..." She raised her shoulders. "I honestly didn't know what I was feeling then. I knew I liked you, but I didn't know to what extent. I mean, I thought about kissing you, so apparently it was more than I expected." She continued. "And it really scared me to feel those things. I've not felt like that in a long time."

"You did?" She asked, turning to face the woman head on.

"Yeah," Callie answered. "I had suspected you felt something, so I was going to ask you the next night when you we were supposed to talk, but other things happened."

"Yeah," Arizona tightened her hand on the brunette's. "Seeing you that night, after you went to Portland..." She swallowed as she remembered how scared the woman looked when she walked into that room. "I felt like someone ripped my heart out and smashed it." She said as a few tears formed in her eyes.

"Don't," Callie shook her head, and wiped the blonde's tears away with her free hand. "Please don't," she wanted this talk to be about them and where they stood, not anyone else.

"What made you finally decide to kiss me?" She asked, veering the subject away from those two nights.

"Well..." Callie laughed, grateful that the blonde changed the subject back. "I've been feeling it more and more, but I wasn't quite sure what it was I was feeling. So, when we went to Betty's a few nights ago, I asked her how I could tell if you were really flirting with me."

"I never flirted," her eyes widened at Callie's words.

"Yeah, keep telling yourself that," She chuckled while squeezing the blonde's hand. "When you went to the bathroom I asked Nanny how to tell the difference between flirting and just being nice, because I have no clue, I was new to all of this." She continued. "And she helped me realize my real feelings."

"She did?" She asked, scooting closer to the woman and wrapping her free arm around the Latina's as she leaned into her.

"Yeah," Callie smiled as Arizona cuddled up to her side and held onto her arm as if she was keeping her from running off. She wasn't the feely type person, but with Arizona it felt good.

"What do you mean, real feelings?"

"I wasn't sure what I was feeling. I had convinced myself that it was more of an infatuation because you saved me from my terrible life," she sadly looked over to the woman. "You were there when no one else was and I thought maybe my feelings weren't real. Maybe I just convened myself I liked you because I didn't want to lose you in my life."

"And you know now?" The doctor asked as she watched a squirrel past quickly by them and scurry up the nearby tree.

"Yeah," she nodded. "Betty helped me see things a little clearer. One question really got to me. She asked me how I'd feel if I saw you with another woman, if you were taking her out for drinks or dinner, or bringing her by the bakery," she shook her head at the thought of seeing Arizona with someone else.

"And, how would you feel, Callie?" She asked, seeing the woman swallow the lump in her throat.

"I can't say for sure, but I imagine it would hurt. I think I'd be heartbroken."

"You would?" Arizona asked softly. She didn't expect that.

"Yeah, I would. I thought about it, and I didn't like it. I imagined seeing you walk in Betty's or down the street with someone else on your arm, and it made my heart drop into my stomach because I want to be that person on your arm."

"You do?" She wasn't sure she heard correctly, her heart seemed to be pounding in her ears, muffling Callie's voice.

"Yes, I do. Don't get a big head though." She laughed. "The other night confirmed everything for me. I love being around you, Arizona. I love walking down the street and wrapping my arm around yours as we laugh and talk, just like you're doing now," she looked down at the grip Arizona had on her. "It feels good to have somebody... to be carefree with. I've never had that." She said as their eyes met. "The way you make me feel when we're together... it feels good. I've never felt the way I feel when I'm around you. You make me stupidly nervous. I get butterflies when you walk in to the room, or sit near me." She said as Arizona's smiled wider. "And that scares me."

"You scare me, too."

"I do?" Callie scoffed. "I don't see how I can scare, Arizona Robbins. The woman that's not afraid to stand in the face of anyone."

"You make me want things I've not wanted in a very long time... if ever." Arizona said. "And I'm scared that I won't be enough for you, and you'll make me fall in love with you and then you'll hurt me like Julie did. I don't think I could survive that if you did. I don't ever want to lose what we have, you're my best friend. I can't lose you," she breathed. "That's why I never made a move. I tried to convince myself being your friend was enough."

"I don't want to lose what we have either. You already mean so much to me; I don't think I could handle it if something were to happen between us." She said as they sat there me considered things.

"I'm scared to touch you most times. Today I was nervous and debated before I just leaned over on you. I'm not sure if you're okay with that kinda stuff and I never want to step over the line with you. That's why I ask to kiss you. I don't want you to ever feel obligated." She stated. "And I know, you're scared for so many reason," she said staring down at the ground. "What... else are you scared of?"

"I've never felt this way, even towards my husband. And that scares me. I'm scared that I am the one who won't be enough for you. I'm scared to give myself away again. I'm scared that when things are great, I'll be waiting for the shoe to drop," she said as she played with the blonde's hand. "I'm just all around scared, Arizona. The thought of being with someone again terrifies me. I don't know if I'd even be a good partner."

"We can... be scared together," Arizona said after a few moments. "If you want too,"

"Yeah," Callie whispered. "If I have to be scared with anyone, I want it to be with you."

"Me too," Arizona smiled. "So... what does this mean... for us?"

"Are we dating? I... I don't know how this works?" She chuckled.

"Well... we're on a date now, so we could say we're dating, right?" She shrugged.

"I feel it's wired that we just assume."

"Would it be better if I asked?" The blonde laughed when Callie rolled her eyes at her playfully. Sitting up in her seat, she cleared her throat and retook the brunette's hands. "Would you like to date me, Callie Torres?" She grinned widely.

"You're such a moron," she laughed, "but yes, I'll date you." She said. "However, on one condition!"

"What?" Arizona asked. She felt like she was currently sitting on top of the world.

"You let me take you to dinner... now?"

"You keep tricking me." She tried to pout but she couldn't wipe the smile off her face. "Okay, but first we walk the trail. We can end up at North End; they have some great Italian restaurants there."

"Okay," Callie stood up from the bench and threw the lemonade cup away. "Deal," She held her hand out for the blonde to take.

"Hey," she whined. "I wanted to eat the ice." She said taking the brunette's tanned hand and following along with her.

"I'll buy you another one on the way home, how does that sound?" She asked as they started walking down the walk.

"Awesome."

* * *

"Thank you, Callie," Arizona said walking on to her parents back porch. Just as she suspected, news reporters were all parked outside her parents' home on the street to get a glimpse of them. So, Arizona decided to take a detour through some neighbor's backyards and through the bushes until they ended up in her parent's back yard.

"For what?" She followed the blonde up the steps.

They had just returned from their date. After their talk they did a little history tour and ended up at a small little Italian restaurant up down where Arizona finally ate her first meal since finding out about her father.

"For my date. For everything. I have good friends, but I don't think they would have pulled me away from everything like you did. It means a lot to me." Arizona had a great time today and she dreaded walking into the house and everything becoming real again.

"You're welcome," she smiled as she combed her fingers through the blonde's hair. "I really enjoyed today, thank you for going with me."

So..." She said as she rocked back in her heels. "Usually a person gets a goodnight kiss when a dates over." She laced her hands together in front of her while she waited for Callie to step closer.

"But I'm not going anywhere?"

"But, the dates over. I want an end of an amazing date kiss." She grabbed the woman by the front of the shirt and pulled her in.

"And I suppose you'll want a goodnight kiss, too?" Callie laughed as she leaned in closer to the blonde.

"I'd expect there to be one, or a few, yes." She grinned as she leaned in the rest of the way to kiss red lips. "I'll never forget this day." She said, pecking lips one more time. "Thank you."

"You're welcome," the brunette whispered against pink lips.

"Ewww..." They heard a voice belt out down below them.

Who in the world? Looking down Arizona saw her little cousin standing in the doorway of her parents' home. "Hey, little Bonnie," she said seeing her little cousin staring up at them. "Come here," she knelt down and held her arms open for the little girl. "I've missed you," she hugged the little girl. "Your mommy needs to visit Seattle more often, you're getting too big."

"Mommy says it goes both ways."

"It does." Arizona laughed.

"She said Uncle Daniel is dead," Bonnie said after running up in her older cousins arms. "Just like my cat, Miles. Daddy said Miles needed someone to keep him company so Uncle Danny volunteered to stay in heaven with him." She pulled back and looked at the older blonde. "Isn't that sweet of him?"

"Uhh..." Arizona felt Callie kneel beside her and placed her hand on her back when her five year old cousin talked about her dad.

"Yeah," the brunette heard the shakiness in the blonde's voice as she confirmed to the little girl. "He did." Arizona nodded.

"Who is she?" She looked over at Callie. "I saw you kissing. Mommy said you only kiss people you love. Do you love her?"

"Sorry," she blushed, looking over to Callie. "Bonnie, this is Callie. She's my friend," she said as Bonnie looked Callie over. "Callie this is my Aunt Kathy's five year old daughter." She laughed. "She's a talker," she leaned over and whispered.

"Hi, Bonnie, it's very nice to meet you."

"You kiss your friends?" she asked Callie, not giving her a chance to reply. "I got in trouble at school for kissing my friends."

"Let me guess, I bet afterward mommy told you that you should only kiss people you love?" Arizona asked.

"Yep, and I told her I loved them, but she said it was a different kind of love."

"It is."

"So, does that mean you love Callie?"

"It means I sorta, kinda, might, slightly, possibly, think I maybe like her a lot," Arizona said, looking over to the brunette.

"Do you like my Arizona?"

"Well, I kinda, maybe, might... like her a lot, too," she smiled at the little girl before she quickly turned and ran back into the house yelling.

"Aunt Barbie, you were right. They do love each other. Arizona has those flirty eyes and everything." She ran into the house.

"Wow, really mom?" Arizona hung her head in embarrassment.

Leaning over, Callie whispered in her ear. "I like your flirty eyes," she giggled, standing up.

"I don't love you," she shook her head. "I mean, I do, but.." She paused. "Oh, God," she groaned. "I mean I love you as a friend. I'm not.. in love with you," she nervously chuckled. "That would be crazy." She scoffed.

"You don't have to explain, Arizona, she's a child," Callie couldn't help but grin at the rambling blonde.

"Right," she nodded. "She is."

"Yep,"

"No denying that I really like you though," she blushed

"No denying," Callie laughed as she followed Arizona inside.


	33. Chapter 33

**I** **had a guest who had some concerns about the kids and Callie's lack thereof throughout the story. I'm not sure if an update had been missed by them earlier on in the story or what, so I'll explain. In chapter 11 Callie admitted to Arizona that she was 20 weeks pregnant when Mitch pushed her down the stairs causing her to lose baby girl Sara. Her doctor told her due to injuries she had sustained during the fall she would no longer be able to carry a child. Callie then admitted to Arizona the kids weren't hers, but are actually the 2 nannies kids. Nina is Mitch and Nadia's child, and Emilio and Felipe is Mitch and Alma's children. And the kids have never had anything for Callie. She was basically just a guest in her own home. :(**

* * *

 **Chapter 33**

* * *

Waking up to a light snore, Arizona peeked her eyes opened to find Callie laying her on her back with her hair sprawled out on the pillow and her mouth slightly ajar.

That was one of the many things she had hated about Julie.

Julie snored loudly and it always annoyed her to no end, but with Callie it was completely different. Any sound the brunette made caused her heart to flutter out of her chest. She could listen to this woman snore every day for the rest of her life and never tire of it.

She hated in the last few days she had secretly compared Callie to her ex-girlfriend, but she couldn't help it. Julie was the last person she had been close with, and comparing them made her realize just how distant she and her old flame really were. They were never as close to her as Callie was.

Callie was so different. The brunette was so beautiful. It wasn't that she didn't think Julie was pretty, but Callie's beauty outshone everyone. And the way she talked to Arizona, held hands and kissed, God the kisses.

They were unbelievable.

She could die happy just from Callie's kisses. She couldn't get enough of the woman's lips, but what she didn't know was Callie felt the same about her.

The woman currently lying beside her with her arm wrapped around her shoulder made her feel so alive and happy even during her darkest days. Callie had been amazing with her the past few days and if it wasn't for the woman in her bed she didn't think she could have made it through her father's passing.

Even though things weren't clear between them when the brunette first arrived, she had no qualms about wrapping the blonde up in her arms comforting her in an intimate embrace that left Arizona feeling loved and wanted.

Yesterday during her dad's funeral, Callie never let her out of her grasp while she said goodbye to her father.

Callie knew Arizona was a strong person, but even the strongest human being needed someone to hold their hand and tell them everything's going to be okay, and that's what she did as she held onto the Arizona while she stood by her dads resting place and watched him be lowered into the ground.

Feeling Callie tenderly hold her close made Arizona feel safe and cared for in her time of need. She didn't know it until the brunette showed up at her parent's doorstep, but she needed someone to simply be there to lean on. Not to fix or do anything in particular, but just be a shoulder to lay her grief on.

Lifting her head off the woman's arm to admire the Latina, Arizona couldn't help but smile when she felt Callie tighten her hold around her. The way this woman had cared for her was out of this world, the sweetest thing anyone had ever done for her.

She couldn't take her eyes off the woman's face as she studied the contour and perfect bone structure. She couldn't help herself when her hand reached out and followed the brunette's jawline with her fingertips. "How are you so perfect?" she whispered to herself.

Callie had woken up when she felt blonde shift in the bed. When Arizona shifted it meant she had woken, which in turned woke her up because she worried herself to death about the woman over the past few days.

She decided to not make her awareness known yet, mainly because she had hopes of falling back to sleep for a little while longer, but when she felt the blonde's eyes on her, all hopes were lost. "What are you doing?" She asked in her deep, groggy, sleepy morning voice.

"Nothing," Arizona laid her head back down on the woman's upper arm that had been under her head. She had been staring at the woman's features for the past few minutes now and apparently she got caught.

"You're a terrible liar," she moaned, stretching her legs that were laced with the blonde's.

"Okay," she huffed. "What would you say if I was staring at your lips?"

"Why are you staring at my lips?" Callie asked as she peeked to look over at the woman who hid her face into her side.

"I want to know what they taste like early in the morning." She mumbled as she carefully placed her arm on the brunette's torso, cuddling in further. She tried to be mindful of her hand placements on the woman's body because she didn't want to trigger anything for Callie.

"You woke up wanting to taste my lips?" She questioned with a raised eyebrow.

"Is that wrong of me?"

"I don't suppose," she said closing her eye again. She really wanted a little more sleep right now.

"Ah... well?" She shook the woman when she saw her eyes close.

"What?" She groaned.

"Can I?"

"Arizona," she whined. "Stop asking me. I told you don't have to ask. We've been dating... thirty-six hours, give or take, right?"

"Uhh... yeah,"

"Okay, so stop."

"But..." The blonde propped herself up to look down at the Latina. "I told you..."

"Hey," she stopped her. "I know, you're trying to be respectful and not overstep." She stated. "You can correct me if I'm wrong?"

"No, you're not," she sighed.

"I love that you're trying to not make me feel compelled to kiss you, I really do." She insisted. "No one's ever made me feel the way you do. You're sweet, caring, you make me laugh at the dumbest things, and you're just all around awesome to be around, and I admire that about you." She continued as the blonde listened intently. "You're very considerate, but I'm not fragile, Arizona," She insisted. "Kissing isn't my problem," she swept the woman's messy hair out of her face. She liked sleepy Arizona so much. "I've not really kissed someone in ages, not in a meaningful way, but you, kissing you is fine, it's great actually. So, please, you don't have to ask..." She was cut off by pink lips.

Arizona was still leery about freely kissing Callie because she knew everything she had been through, but the woman was right, she couldn't tip toe around her all the time, so she decided to throw caution to the wind and went for it by pressing her lips to Callie's in a soft kiss.

When the brunette reciprocated, she decided to take it a bit further, still there was no tongue but it was more then what they had been accustomed to with each other. Just as she was about to pull back from the kiss, she felt Callie grab onto her bottom lip with her teeth, before releasing it with a chuckle.

"I wanted to see what yours tasted like," she smiled when Arizona gave her a knowing look of surprise.

"So," the blonde breathed. "I won't ask you anymore." She whispered, wrapping brown hair around her finger.

"No more asking," Callie whispered against her lips. "Just doing," she captured pink lips again in a haste kiss. "Good morning."

"Morning," she mumbled as she lied back down beside the Latina in the small bed. She had only slept in the same bed as Callie for three days, but yet, these moments right here were becoming so addicting to Arizona.

"What are you thinking so hard about?" She asked, pulling her arm out from under the blonde to roll on her side to face her.

"What?" She scoffed. Damn! Was Callie a mind reader? "What makes you think that?" She questioned. It wasn't a lie though, Arizona had been thinking about a lot of things this morning.

"I can hear your gears turning." The brunette settled her head on the pillow as she got comfy again. "What's going on in that head?" She asked again. "Is it your mom?"

"It's... a lot of things." she answered, looking up at the light from the window reflecting on the ceiling. "My mom, my dad... us." She sighed.

Callie contemplated what she should ask. Should they have this heavy conversation about her parents so early in the morning, or should she stick to the lighter conversation at the moment. "Tell me what all you're thinking." She whispered quietly.

"I'm debating whether I should ask my mom to move back to Seattle or not," she glanced over to the woman. "I don't want her to be alone." She whispered. "But then again, I remember my dad, he's buried here. I don't want her to feel like she can't go visit him anytime she wants. And if she's in Seattle, she can't just drop everything and hop on the first flight outta there. I'm afraid to I ask her. I don't want her to feel obligated to move because of me and I'm scared she would go just to please me, even if it's not what she wants." She said as she watched the blades of the ceiling fan twirl slowly. "I just want to let her know she's welcome if it's something she wants."

"I think it's a talk you should have with your mom," Callie whispered while playing with the strap on the blonde's shirt.

"Maybe I should just leave it, and if she wants to move she'll say something." She tried to convince herself.

"What if she's waiting on you to ask her to move?" Callie propped herself up to look down at the woman. "She may not want to feel like she's intruding in your life."

"She wouldn't be, she could move into the space above the bakery. It's nothing but a huge empty room. We could turn it into a loft for her."

Callie's mind started to wonder a little at the suggestion. She had a plan for the space, but she hadn't mentioned anything to Arizona yet, and right now was not the time to mention it.

"I want her with me," Arizona sighed. "She's all I have left." She closed her eyes as she tried to hold back her emotions. She was so tired of feeling sad and heartbroken lately; she just wanted her life to go back to normal already.

Callie could hear the tremble in the woman's voice. "You have me, too," she whispered.

"Yea," she softly smiled and caressed the woman's face.

"You're all your mom has left," She informed her. "I'm sure she'd want to be close to you. Especially if you tell her you want her there." She said.

"But I don't know if she could leave my dad."

"I understand what you're saying because it all makes me think of Sara. She's the only baby I'll ever have," she swallowed the lump that formed in her throat at the thought of her deceased daughter. Callie never talked about the little girl with anyone. "But I don't really visit her burial place; it's just too hard, but I like knowing she's not too far away in case I would want too." She said, feeling the blonde slide her arm under her and drawing her closer. "So, I would understand if your mom didn't, but it makes me wonder... what about Tim?" She asked softly, thinking about the blonde's twin brother. "He's buried in Seattle, right?"

"No," she shook her head. "He's buried in Arlington. That was his wish."

"Do you ever go there? Spend time?"

"No."

"Do you ever want too?"

Taking a deep breath, Arizona voiced her long ago thoughts. "No," she shook her head. "I've not really told anyone because it's just crazy thinking I'm sure, but I feel that it's not him. My mind knows it is, but my heart says that it's a complete stranger buried in his place," she exhaled. "So no, I don't ever have the urge to visit."

"You need to talk to your mom before you leave," Callie said after they became quiet. "Just tell her like you told me. She'll either say yes, or she'll say no."

"But will it be as if I'm asking her to choose between me and my dad?"

"Arizona, there's no choice. A mother is always going to choose their child."

"I'll talk to her," she breathed as she pulled Callie closer. "Before we leave, I'll ask her if she's thought about where she goes from here."

"That's a good way to start," Callie said, placing her head on the blonde's shoulder.

"Can I ask you something?" Arizona asked after a few minutes.

"Ask away," she mumbled, trying so hard to get back to sleep. She was so tired this morning for some reason.

"Will this," she motioned between them. "Change when we get back home?" She asked, turning her head toward the woman beside her. She didn't want it to change, but she had a feeling it would. "Between us I mean?"

"Uhh..." She had expected this to come up before the got back into the city. "I think there's a lot we've not really discussed," Callie nervously said. "I mean, we've established we like each other and we're dating, but there's a lot to talk about still."

"Yeah," Arizona agreed. "I just worry, that we're in this bubble, and when we get back home it's going to be popped."

"Can I tell you some of my concerns?" She asked, rising up in the small bed. Now was as good a time as any to get everything out.

"Of course, I always want you to talk to me, that'll never change." Arizona continued to lay there as Callie situated.

"Well," she swallowed as she tried to gather her thoughts together before speaking. "I want you to know some things that I'm not okay with."

"Okay?" She furrowed her brows at the woman.

"This is all new for me," she breathed, seeing the blonde nod intently. "I'm scared that I'm not ready for this, but I really like you, Arizona. I do," she insisted. "I have started to feel myself slowly coming alive again. I've not felt like myself in a very long time. You bring the old me out. Being with you makes me happy. I've laughed more, I have done more, and I'm learning to love myself again. It's all because of you. But I'm not ready to give myself... really give myself away."

"Sexually,"

"Yeah," She exhaled.

"I don't expect you to be ready any time soon. I know what you've dealt with; I know how hard it is to give yourself up like that again." Arizona sat up in the bed to come face to face with the woman. "I want you to know that I don't make promises unless I know I can keep them." She said. "And I'm going to make you a promise. I know you won't believe me, and I can't blame you, but I want you to know right here, right now, I'll never touch you or harm you physically. I'd never lay a hand on you, Callie."

Callie's eyes instantly watered when she heard Arizona speak. She knew the blonde was being genuine, but it was hard to really trust her or anyone when it came to this. "I want to believe you; I really do, but... I don't," she admitted. "I trust you in so many aspects, but not this one." She said as she watched he blonde nod sadly. "I want to, Arizona, I do," she insisted when the doctor dropped her gaze and grabbed her hand as she followed it. "And maybe in time I will." She breathed. "I'm going to try to give you that part of myself eventually. I don't know how long that'll take, but I'm going to try because I want this." She looked up at the woman.

Hearing Callie say that she wanted this caused the blonde's heart to skyrocket. That's all she ever wanted to hear from her. "I'm aware of that," her voice almost a whisper. "In time... you'll trust me." She said, lifting the brunette's had to her lips and kissing her skin.

"How do you know?" She couldn't help but shyly smile at the woman.

"Because all you need is someone who will respect you, someone who will always have your best interests at heart." She said, caressing the brunette's hand. "I want to be that someone for you. I am going to show you how you how it really feels to be treated like the woman you are."

Taking a deep breath, Callie tried to digest the words Arizona has spoken to her. Usually those things we're hard to hear, but this time was different. It made her feel appreciated.

"I want to do this right," Arizona continued. "Jumping into a sexual relationship anytime soon isn't doing things right, not for us. I want to earn you, and I hope you want to earn me," she said, cupping the woman's jaw. "I want to make you feel like a woman, I want to show you what you mean to me." She said caressing her cheek. "Anyone who knows me knows this isn't me. I'm not the type of person who likes to woo a woman, but I feel strongly within myself that you're worth wooing."

"I want to earn you too," she breathed, soaking in the feel of the woman's hand on her face. "I just...I don't know when I'll be ready," she whispered, looking down at her hands that were fisting the covers. "I like you, and... shockingly..." She blushed, not knowing if she should continue.

"Shockingly what," Arizona dropped her hand and leaned back on her arms, unaware Callie was trying to keep her eyes off her chest.

"That," she said, pulling the cover up over the blonde's front. She didn't have to deal with her breasts when they were lying down because they were covered with a blanket, but now Arizona's hardened peaks were shining through once again, just like a few days ago in Seattle and Callie couldn't take her eyes off them.

Who would have ever thought she'd be attracted to someone's boobs.

"What?" Arizona grabbed the blanket.

"Your," Callie motioned towards her chest. "Nipples are staring at me!"

"Huh?" Arizona pulled the covers away and looked down at her chest. "Oh," her eyes widened. "Oh... god," she pulled the cover up feeling embarrassed. "I'm sorry," she said, leaning over and grabbed the sweatshirt that was hanging off the chair near the bed.

While sleeping in bed with Callie, she had made sure she was fully clothed, but after her shower last night she didn't think anything about putting her bra on because she was so exhausted after the long day all she wanted to do was crawl in bed and crash.

"It's okay," she insisted. "It just shocked me the first time I noticed it, I wasn't expected to be..." She paused.

"Turned on?" Arizona questioned, winking playfully at her.

"No," she shook her head and chuckled. That was a complete lie. "Yeah," She admitted. "I was just surprised how it made me feel."

"Wait..." She realized. "What do you mean, the first time? It's happened before?"

"What?" Callie teased. "No," she scoffed, thinking of something to change the subject. "So, uhh... I like you... yay..." She laughed and clapped.

"Mmhmm..." Arizona eyed her. It melted her heart to hear Callie say that she liked her back.

"I'm just saying, I like you, and yeah, you're attractive to me, but I need to take it slow for a little while."

"I'm all for that," she agreed. "But... uh... do you see some good ole junior high make out sessions in your future?" She grinned, biting her bottom lip as she waited for her answer.

No one has ever made her feel so special. "I can see that," she chuckled, leaning over to kiss the blonde.

Arizona couldn't help but return the kiss a little forcefully. They finally understood where each other stood and didn't feel the need to hold back as much.

"I though..." Callie breathed between kisses. "You were a terrible kisser," she whispered against pink lips. "At first," She finished, latching onto the woman's lips again. Kissing Arizona just felt so splendid; she couldn't get enough of her lips.

"Did I prove you wrong?" She breathed, cupping the woman's face while she tensely kissed her.

"Oh, Jesus," Callie chuckled, remembering back to their kiss. "I like when you..."

"Girls," Barbara cut their intimate moment short when she opened the door and peeked inside.

"Mom," The blonde exclaimed when she turned and saw her mom standing in the doorway of the bedroom.

"Oh, my..." She gloated when she saw the women sitting up in the bed latched onto each other's face. "I guess I am interrupting, by all means," she waved. "Finish," She said stepping out of the doorway to close the door.

"Did you need something, mama?" Arizona asked, embarrassed her mother caught her kissing Callie in bed.

Damn it! She didn't want to come up from air, but there was no avoiding that when her mother impeded in.

Hearing her daughter, Barbara pushed open the door again to answer her. "I wanted to see if you girls wanted to skip breakfast and maybe grab brunch? It's your last day here and I thought we could get out of this old house for a little while." She said, noticing the brunette couldn't meet her eyes.

"Oh, uh," the blonde looked to Callie and then back to her mother when the Latina shrugged. "Sure mom, but we'll take you out today. I've got a few things I'd like to discuss and brunch would be a good time to do that." She said, feeling the woman beside her caress her leg.

"Anything wrong,"

"No, mama," she denied. "Nothing's wrong. It's just something I'd like to talk about with you before we leave tomorrow."

"Well okay then," she cleared her throat, "I'll get out of your hair, but I have you know, this door stays open until you leave here."

"Mom, really,"

"Arizona, I walked in on you sucking face with that poor girl, I'm surprised she could breathe," she said as Callie put her head down to hide her reddened face. "You know how I feel about you doing things in my house." Her mother said as she walked off leaving the two girls both flustered.

"You sure you want to ask her to move closer?" Callie couldn't keep the giggle from slipping out of her mouth. "Could you imagine if we were really making out?"

"No," she griped. "I couldn't imagine what embarrassing thing she'd say to that," she rolled her eyes before flopping back down on the bed and slinging her arm over her eyes. "On the other hand, I'm not opposed to finding out, if that means you'll be kissing me," she looked up at the woman and smiled.

"Oh, Arizona," She laid back down beside the woman and brought her lips close to the woman's ear. "I like kissing you." She purred, kissing the woman's cheek before lying her head down on the pillow.

"Good," she said, sliding her arm under the brunette's neck and around her shoulder to pull her closer. "I've been dreaming about kissing you for a while now, and now that I can... I'm not going to quit."

"Mmm... Sounds good," the brunette said becoming comfy beside the blonde again. She had to admit, she was surprised how at ease and comfortable she felt being with the blonde like this. It was if she had known the woman her whole life.

"Hey," she whispered after a few minutes.

"What?" she sleepily murmured into her pillow. "Every time I'm about to doze, you want to talk again." she whined.

"Hush," she chuckled. "I was thinking we should wait a little while before we tell anyone at home that we're dating or whatever it is that we're doing, but only if you're okay with that." She clarified.

"Well..." Callie contemplated the statement. "I'm not opposed, but I'm curious as to why exactly?"

"Callie," she chuckled. "You've been around the gangs long enough to know they love to put their two cents in and they also love to pry. Especially Teddy, and Mark. I just want us to be able to get comfortable with each other in a sense before we tell everyone and they start to butt in." She knew that her friends would be excited for them but they'd probably tease them for a while, and she wanted to establish a relationship before they let their friends in.

"So, you're saying... it's like sneaking around?" She rose up to look at the woman.

"Uhh... not that I want to hide you, or you hide me," she insisted. "That's not it at all because I'd be proud to walk down the street with your hand in mine, but yeah, sneaking around behind their backs."

"Secret lovers," The brunette laughed.

"Only around them,"

"Hmm..." Callie deliberated. "We know something that they don't know," she grinned, knowing that this would eat away at the bunch. "This could be good."

"Yep,"

"It'll be hard though, I like holding your hand when you're with me."

"Me too," Arizona said, caressing her shoulder. "But remember, anywhere else... you're mine."

"Yours, huh," Callie questioned, raising her eyebrow at the woman.

"Yep,"

"It's going to take some adjusting to get used to it, but I like the sound of that."

"Yeah," She smiled.

"So, you're mine?"

"I want to be, yes." She bit the corner of her lips waiting on Callie to reply.

"I like that."

"Yay," she whispered excitedly as she leaned up and kissed red lips before laying her head back against her pillow. "It's been a hard few days," she said. "I wouldn't have been able to get through them if you weren't by my side," she said, brushing her fingers through the woman's brown locks.

"Sometimes the girl who's always there for everyone else needs someone to be there for her."

"Everyone needs someone,"

"And I'm happy to be that someone."

"You made me so happy even in my darkest time, Callie." She whispered her adoration to the woman. "I can't thank you enough for stepping up when I was a chicken too make the move."

"Everything happens for a reason, right?" She believed that. Maybe the reason she had enough gumption to step up was divine intervention. Arizona was going to need her in a way she had never before and she didn't think she could have been there for her this way if they hadn't shared the kiss before everything happened.

"I think so," she nodded.

"I'm just glad I can be here for you," Callie spoke. "And I'll continue to do so, just like you have me."

"And I'll continue to be there for you, same as before. The only thing that changes now is that I can kiss you any time I want."

"Yeah," Callie giggled.

"One more thing," Arizona laughed with her. "And I'll let you take a little nap before we need to get up."

"What now?" She questioned.

"You... haven't corrected me when I call you Calliope." She evoked.

"I haven't." She confirmed.

"Does that mean you don't care?"

"Well," the Latina said, drawing in a deep breath before continuing. "It means, the way you say my name kinda gives me butterflies," she said. "It surprisingly makes me feel special."

"Good, because you are special, and I'm going to make you feel as such. Not only because you have the most beautiful name, but because you have the biggest heart of anyone I know."

"You're something else," she couldn't help but chuckle at her sweetness. "I like when you call me Calliope."

"One step at a time," she grinned. "Looks like my wooing is already working," she winked. "Alright," she boasted.

"Calm yourself," Callie laughed, laying her head down on the blonde's shoulder.

* * *

"Oh, you're up," Barbara said when she came into her kitchen and saw the brunette standing around.

"Yeah," she looked up quickly at the woman before going back to her task. After the day out she went into the bedroom to change into some lounge clothes, but feel asleep on the bed instead of changing.

"Callie," she noticed the place was spotless. "What are you doing cleaning my kitchen?"

I'm..." She shrugged. "Just trying to be useful." She said as she wiped off the counter. With people coming and going the past few days the house was in a little disorder, and she felt she should help take a few things off her plate.

"You're a guest in my home," she said taking the towel from the woman.

"But, I don't want you to have to worry about cleaning up after everyone, I can do it."

"No," she shooed the woman out of the room. "You both are leaving in the morning, and I'll need a distraction while I'm alone. Leave it."

"So..." She caught on to what the woman was saying. "You're not moving to Seattle?" She asked, feeling sad for the blonde who was currently sitting outside.

During their outing today, Arizona had asked her mom to consider changing cities, and the woman said she'd give it some thought, but she wasn't fond of uprooting her life right now.

"I need some time alone to come to terms with what has come to pass. I need time to grieve without having to hold myself back."

"From Arizona," Callie clarified. She knew the woman had been hiding her feelings from her daughter the best she could.

"Yeah," she breathed.

"I can appreciate that," she smiled sadly at the solemn woman. "Arizona doesn't want you to make a decision in haste. She just wants you to know you're welcome. She loves you, and she's just worried about you."

"I know," she exhaled, her grief evident. "I'm glad she has someone like you, whatever you are to her," she told Callie. "Knowing you're there makes me worry less."

"You don't have to worry; I'll keep an eye on her." Callie insisted. "I'll call and check up on you too, if that's okay?" Barbara had made her feel so welcome and she had really taken a liking to the woman.

"I would love that."

* * *

A short while later Callie moseyed outside where the blonde was seated in a swing in the backyard of her parents' home.

"I think your mom's lost it," she said as she walked up to the woman who was swinging back and forth while dusk fell in the sky.

Arizona had been outside enjoying the quietness of the fall evening. "Why is that?" She asked softly.

"She's sweeping the yard... WITH A BROOM." She emphasized. "What in the world? I've seen a lot of crazy things, but that is by far the craziest thing I've ever seen," she continued standing nearby. "I mean she's sweeping dirt away from...dirt." Her brows furrowed as she tried to understand the concept.

Arizona couldn't help but let out a small chuckle. "It was something my grandma used to do. Don't ask me why, I'm still trying to figure that one out." She stated. "I remember I was about ten years old, and I saw my granny sweeping a five yard radius of grass around her bottom step of the porch," she shrugged. "I asked her why, she only replied back with a _"you'll understand when you're older."_ I'm older, and still yet to distinguish what she meant unless it was just to cut down on dirt and to keep those little pebble rocks from scratching her wooden porch." She breathed. "That's what I've convinced myself anyway." She finally looked up to Callie.

"It's a good enough logic I suppose," Callie stepped closer. "Care if I join?" She asked. "It's getting chilly out here." She said wrapping her arms around herself.

"Yeah," she agreed.

"Whatcha doing?" She asked, sitting beside the blonde when she made room for her.

"I'm just enjoying the sounds of nature. You don't hear that too often in the city, and it's something I really love to do. Sitting out here just enjoying what nature has to offer, it's calming in a sense."

"It is," the Latina said as she laid her left arm on the back of the swing behind the woman beside her. "You okay?"

Arizona couldn't help but sadly smile at the woman beside her. Callie had been so caring lately and she appreciated it so much. "Well, I would say yes, but you know I'd be lying," she said, taking the woman's right hand and lying it in her lap with hers. "I will be though."

"You will," Callie insisted, wrapping her arm around the blonde's shoulder and drawing her into her body. "Not so chilly now, huh?" she couldn't help it when a smile graced her face after the blonde leaned into her.

She could definitely adjust to this feeling.

"Warm and cozy," the blonde mumbled, silently wondering how one part of her life had ended as a new one started to bloom.


	34. Chapter 34

**Chapter 34**

* * *

Arizona pulled her coat tighter around her body when she felt the nip in the air when she walked out of Seattle Grace's emergency room doors tonight. It was late fall and she could already feel winter settling in.

Returning home from Boston, her life took front seat again as she was placed on the night shit four nights in a row. Early Friday morning when she returned from work, she had a short turnaround before having to work another eight hour shift, but it was worth it because tonight she finally gets to be with Callie.

When Arizona was home during the day, Callie was at the bakery interviewing potential employees for the shop as well as getting the shipments of food supplies sorted and ready to roll for the opening day that was rapidly approaching.

When Callie was home, Arizona had been working away in the hospital ER so they never really saw or heard much from each other besides in passing or through texts messages, but today that was going to stop.

For the next sixty hours she was free to do whatever she wanted and all she wanted was to go home and be with Callie. But, that of course was after they spent the evening catching up with their friends for the first time in a while.

Even though the thought of having to delay spending quality time with the brunette a few more hours made her cringe at first, however now that she was on her way home where Callie was at home waiting for her, she couldn't wipe the grin off her face.

Turning the corner of the hospital, the smile became even more evident when she saw the brunette across the street near their apartment building.

"Hi," she breathed a sigh of relief when she rushed across the street to the woman.

Quickly turning her head at the familiar sound, Callie smiled when she saw Arizona. "Hey," she said, taking a few empty boxes out of the bed of the truck. "You made it."

"Yeah," she said grabbing the last container out of the truck.

Earlier Arizona had messaged Callie to say she may possibly have to work a little later than normal, but luckily things had slowed so she hadn't missed out on their plans tonight.

"How did things go today?" She asked as she followed Callie into their building.

"Good. I think I found a few people. I may have even found my mini me," she grinned at the blonde before making her way up the steps to the loft. "His name's Alex, his resume is outstanding." She said, walking into the apartment and threw the boxes down near her bed. "He was the head baker at a shop in New York and he moved out here to start over, he really seems promising." She grinned. "How was your day?" She asked, finally glad that the blonde had a few days off.

"Tiring, but okay. I missed you all week."

"Me too," Callie stepped in the rest of the way and drew the woman closer. "You're tired?"

"Nope, feeling rejuvenated already," she sighed, wrapping her arms around the brunette's waist. Just being near the woman was a breath of fresh air.

"What a shame, could have been an excuse to stay home and lie on the couch and eat junk food instead of going to Betty's," she exhaled, faking her disappointed.

"Oh, we totally can," she pulled back slightly and lifted her gaze up to the woman's face. "Hi," she winked at her and leaned in for a tender kiss.

"Hi," Callie whispered pulling back, before pecking pink lips one more time. "We should get going?"

"Yeah," she pouted, cuddling up the woman again until something caught her eye. "Wait..." She pulled back when she saw a few stacks of clothes on the brunette's bed along some items out of the bathroom. "Wha..." She noticed a box filled with items in the corner by her bed also. "What's going on here?" Her posture slumped as she looked up at Callie. "What's with the boxes?"

"Oh," she said, looking around at the boxes. "I... umm..." She hesitated when she saw the look of worry on the blonde's face. "I'm going to move out." She exhaled, relieved to finally get it out in the open.

She had been contemplating this move since they had started dating, and she thought it was for the best even if she didn't particularly want too.

"Excuse me," she thought she heard wrong. "I..." She started chuckling. "I thought you said you were moving out, but that's silly," she continued to laugh. "Right, because why in the world would you do that!"

"I am," Callie whispered as she back looked up to the blonde, seeing her face fall.

"Wha... why?" Arizona stepped back. "This is your home. Wh... why.." She couldn't fathom. Was Callie not okay with where they were headed? "Why? Is it because..."

"Arizona," she spoke over her to get the woman to chill. "Calm down. It's not a bad thing." She said softly as she gave her a warm smile.

"How is it not a bad thing?" She scoffed, throwing her hands up in defeat. "You're leaving me." she whispered in defeat. "I mean, I've not seen you a total of three hours in five days, and I come home excited to spend the next two days with no one but you, but you've decided to leave."

Callie just took a step back and watched the woman ramble on and on. She couldn't help but smile. Arizona was cute when she babbled.

"Is that why?" She asked herself. "That's stupid," she rolled her eyes. "I've not done anything to make you want to leave, have I?" She questioned herself more than Callie. "I mean I've not seen you hardly at all, so why? Why would you not talk to me about it?"

Callie just stood back, a bit surprised at the blonde's little outburst. "Arizona," she said, crossing her arms as the woman started jabbering while pacing the floor. "Arizona," she finally walked in front of the woman and grabbed her hands to finally stop her. "This isn't a bad thing," she said softly.

"How is it not, Callie?" She asked after the woman calmed her a little. "You're leaving me, our home."

"Why do you think I'm leaving you?" She asked when Arizona averted her gaze away from her. "Tell me." She persisted. Callie leaned her head over to get the woman's attention. Searching her eyes, she saw an ounce of fear in them which reminded her of a conversation they had in Boston. "I'm not Julie, Arizona." She said as the woman lowered her head. She knew Arizona had fears just as she did and this was one of hers. "I'm not leaving you."

"But if you move, you are," she shook her head and brushed a tear away that formed in her eye. She didn't want Callie to see her that upset. "We don't see each other much as it is when I work like this; it would be less if you moved."

"But, I'm not walking away from us. I'm leaving because I want to do this right too, whatever it is between us." She told her. "Who starts any relationship out living together?" She asked as the blonde lifted her eyes to her.

"You lived here for over five months before we started dating," she insisted. "There's a big difference. It's not like we agreed to date and now I'm moving you in, this is your home too." She whispered. "Where would you even go?"

"The loft at the bakery,"

"But what if my mom decides to move out here? That's where I was going to have her stay."

"I know," Callie whispered. She had never told Arizona the odds of her mom moving weren't great, but that was for the woman to tell her daughter, not her. "I thought about it before you mentioned it, and I wanted to talk to you about it, but it wasn't the right time then. I got to thinking about it again last night, and I just felt it was best for us."

"I don't want that." She understood where Callie was coming from, but she had gotten used to someone being home with her and she didn't want that to end. Arizona never realized how lonely she was until she had a roommate.

"But we need boundaries. If we want this to work, we need space too." She said walking up closer to the blonde now that she stopped her back and forth.

"I want this more than anything, but we've hardly seen each other in five days," she pointed out. "If that isn't space, I don't know what is."

"I know, but," she said, sweeping blonde locks behind the woman's ear. "When I've been sleeping you've been at work, and when you've been sleeping I've been at the shop." She continued. "So, this hasn't come up yet, and I don't want to take it for granted that we would, but I think we would.." She started rambling.

"Just say it, Callie."

"I don't want to just assume, but I'm not sure we should be sleeping in the same bed together all the time." She bashfully shrugged.

"So, you're saying you think you should move out because I'll want to sleep in the bed with you?" Arizona asked as the woman

"Yes... I mean no," she sighed. "I think we both will," she shook her head, feeling embarrassed now. "I just want to do this right."

"I do too," Arizona spoke up. "I don't expect to sleep with you every night," she claimed. "Don't get me wrong, I want that because after those three days in Boston, it's hard not to crave your comfort. I miss it. You make me feel so at ease, Calliope, but I know it's not something we should just take for granted just because we simply live together."

"I do too; I've missed you this week. It's hard to sleep without you next to me now," Callie bashfully looked into blue eyes. "And it's kinda scary I'm craving it after only three nights, but I think we need boundaries for a little while.

"I can give you space, hell, if you want, when we're home we're roommates," She shrugged. "That means we'll have to go out a lot," she winked. "But, I'll still need goodnight kisses."

"I don't want to act like roommates; I'm just saying... maybe we should just sleep in our own beds most of the time?" She offered.

"So, you'll stay?"

"I'll stay. I didn't want to leave in the first place, but I thought it was the noble thing to do because I want to do this right too."

"Can I offer a suggestion?" The blonde asked, placing her hands on the Latin's waist.

"I'm all ears." She said grabbing the hem of the blonde's shirt.

"How about this... on the nights we're off, we can have sleep overs in my bed, or I can snuggle with you in your bed. And the nights we work, we can keep to ourselves." She said.

"But what about when you work weekends and I'm off?" Callie pouted.

"We'll have to figure out a scheduled," she winked at the brunette. "Why don't we just do whatever feels right?" She asked. "If you feel like sleeping in your own bed, I won't take offense to it, and the same goes for me,"

"Okay," she agreed. It wasn't that she didn't want to sleep in the bed with Arizona, because she did very much so, but it scared her that she was becoming so addicted to the woman after only having kissed a week ago.

"You know, I've not really seen you much this week," Arizona said, pulling the woman closer; relieved that Callie wasn't going anywhere even though her reasoning was valid and very sweet. "Are you feeling like a loner tonight?" She quipped. "It's okay if you are," she purred, grinning at the woman. She already knew what her answer would by just by looking into brown eyes, but she wanted to ask.

"Hell no," Callie said, wrapping her arms around the woman's torso. "Like I said, I've missed you all week." She mumbled into the woman's shoulder.

"Good, cause I've missed you too," Arizona said embracing the woman. "We better get this night over with," she sighed, knowing they had to get going. "I want to hurry home and get to bed," she winked at Callie. Sleeping next to the woman was more fun than spending a night out drinking with her friends.

Maybe she could convince Callie to skip out of their friends and just to bed even if all they did was fall asleep.

"Come on, Juliet," the brunette grabbed the woman's hand to head off to the bar.

"Are you Romeo?" Arizona laughed as she walked down the steps of the building and out on the street with the woman by her side.

"No, I'm Juliet, too," she chuckled as the strolled down the sidewalk to Betty's. "You don't want a Romeo do you?"

"Hell no," she smiled as they walked hand in hand. "Why want Romeo when I have Juliet!" She smirked, bringing up their joined hands and laying a kiss on the brunette's skin.

Callie couldn't help but smile at the blonde, they've only been dating around a week now and in that time Arizona had already make her feel wanted and more special than she had even felt in five years of marriage.

"Hey?" Callie smiled, glancing over to the blonde.

"Hmm,"

"Did I tell you I missed you?" She winked as she brought their joined hands behind her back so the woman would wrap her arm around her waist.

"I think you may have touched on it," Arizona grinned as she snuck her arms around the Latina's back and pulled her closer before getting a kiss on her temple in return.

This is exactly what she had dreamed of for so long and the feeling was out of this world.

"Well I did."

"I missed you too, Calliope," she divulged when she felt Callie wrap her arm around her shoulders. "A lot."

"Good," she glanced over at the blonde. She couldn't believe how good it felt to have someone interested in her and not someone trying to get in her families good graces in hopes of furthering their professional life like she felt Mitch did at times. "So, are you sure about keeping us under wraps?" It didn't bother her either way, but if Arizona wanted to keep quiet for a little longer than she was more than willing.

"Yeah," she nodded, coming up near the bar entrance. "I think April suspects something though."

"You haven't told her?" Callie knew that April was her best friend and told her most everything and she was a little surprised she hadn't spilled to her.

"No, I haven't," the blonde said. "She said I act different." She shrugged. "I told her I was different. Losing a parent takes a toll on a person, but she said there's something more."

"How are you doing with that? I feel bad I've not been there for you much since we've been home." the brunette asked, pulling the woman closer.

Taking a deep breath, "I'm..." She released the breath. "I don't know," she shook her head. "Work keeping me sane and knowing I have you... that helps."

"I'm sorry," she rubbed the blonde's back gently. She hated that she hadn't had a chance to spend some time with Arizona after getting back into their normal routine.

"It's okay," Arizona insisted. "We can't always be there for each other every second, but we're there when it counts."

"Yeah,"

"Have you not told anyone?" She knew Meredith had become her go to person and figured she would have talked to her about it.

"No, I've not seen anyone except Meredith, two days ago when I went to have dinner with her at Betty's. I wanted to, but I kept quiet."

"I wouldn't have cared."

"I know, but I told you I wouldn't," Callie said, finally moving her arm from the woman's shoulder and opening the door to the establishment.

"Wait," Arizona stopped her.

"What?"

"I just... need a hug before we go be friends again," she stressed.

"Well," Callie looked both ways down the street. "I can do that," she smiled, wrapping her arms around the woman's body as Arizona did the same to her. "You okay?" She softly whispered into blonde hair as she caressed her back up and down.

"I will be, I just know I'll get questions about my dad."

"Yeah," she whispers, kissing the blonde's hair.

Arizona just needed a minute to be in the woman's arms. She was quite surprised how good it felt to be in Callie's embrace. Of course she thought it would be amazing, but actually being in her arms was so much more. She couldn't get enough of the women's comfort.

"Okay," she breathed, pulling back and leaning up for a quick kiss. "I'm ready."

"You sure,"

"Yep," she said when the brunette leaned in for one last kiss before walking into the building and bounding down the stairs with the Latina not far behind her.

* * *

The woman had spent the first hour or so talking and catching up with their friends. It had been over two weeks since they had seen everyone aside from April and Meredith and it was nice to be out without having stress or worry hanging over them.

During the hour, Arizona and Callie had thrown subtle glances and smiles to each other while catching up. They had kept apart for the most part, but when Callie grabbed a snack she meandered over to Arizona and shared with the blonde like she would usually do.

The conversation continued flow normally, and every once in a while Callie or Arizona would lean over and whisper something in the others ear which would make one smile or blush a bit.

"So, Kep," Callie said to the woman across from her. "You and Jackson, huh?"

"Oh yeah," she smiled. "Who would have thought? I mean Jackson's been my best friend since Med School and I never really thought of him in that way until a few weeks ago."

Hearing April speak, Arizona leaned over and whispered in Callie's ear. "They're not the only best friends who are falling for each other," she breathed, before sitting back up on her chair and listening to her friend continue as Callie couldn't help the huge smile that shown on her face.

"And we had drunken sex and it just star..."

"Wait, what? Arizona's eyes widened. "You had sex?" She exclaimed. She knew April was saving herself for marriage which was awesome for her, but she couldn't believe April had finally caved and didn't tell her.

"Oh... uh... That just kinda slipped out..." She embarrassingly chuckled.

"Apparently it more than slipped out," Callie laughed as she heard Meredith and Cristina beside them get louder and louder with every shot of tequila they threw back.

* * *

A short time after April's revelation, she ran off to meet Jackson when he walked into the bar. After that it didn't take much for the two to fall into their own conversation again as they blocked the others out around them.

"I can't believe she didn't tell me," Arizona said when she watched her best friend and apparent boyfriend embrace.

"Well, you've not told her either," Callie countered.

"Touché, but... ours is a little different situation."

"How so? We're two best friends who want more? How are we different than Jackson or April?" She asked, seeing the blonde just shrug and look down at her drink. "Wait..." There was only one thing that made their relationship different from theirs. "Does it bother you that I'm still married?" She questioned, looking over at her. "Because that is the only thing that's different. Is that why you didn't want to tell anyone where dating?" She asked, slightly appalled.

"What? No!" She was shocked Callie would think that. "No, god no, Calliope," She leaned closer to the woman who had a look of hurt on her face. "In my eyes you're not married to that monster. That's not a marriage. That was more of a hostage situation in a sense." She insisted. "I just want time with you without anyone I know interrupting that. You know how they are, and I don't want them to make some sort of comment that may upset you or something. I just want to take some time for us before they know," she said, grabbing the brunette's hand under the table. "Please believe me."

"So, the fact that I'm still married doesn't bother you at all?" Callie whispered, still hating the fact she was a married woman.

"Of course it does, I'd be lying if I said it didn't." She admitted. "I can't stand the thought of you still being tied to him in any way, but I know it's only a matter of time before you're completely free, however that's not the reason I'm not ready to tell anyone yet."

"Well, the hearing is in a few more weeks," she looked down at their joined hands under the table. "Hopefully it'll all be over," she sighed. "I don't want to see him." She revealed her fear.

"I know," she leaned back over close to her. "I know you are, but I'm going to be there, Meredith, Derek and Owen, too," She whispered. "We're going to be there for you and if he even looks at you wrong I will personally hand his ass to him."

"I don't know if it's safe for you to be there, Arizona." She looked over to her. "I'm scared of what he'd do to you; I want to keep you out of it, for your own sake."

"No," she refused to hear that. "I respect that, Callie. I really do, but you can't expect me not to be there for you. Not after everything. I can't just sit at home and wait for you to return. I'd worry myself to death if he got to you in some way. I can't do that. Not after everything he's done to you. No, please don't ask me to stay away."

"Arizona," she breathed.

"I can tell you I won't go, but that would be a lie because one way or another I'm going to be in that room whether I sneak in the back or with you, so why can't I be there by your side?"

Callie knew there would be no arguing with her on this. She couldn't blame Arizona because she would insist on coming too. "Okay, but you have to promise me, you won't do anything out of hand. I'll need you by my side for support; I don't need you to be my night and shinning whatever."

"Whatever you need." If it meant keeping quiet to be with the Latina the she would do it even if it killed her.

"Arizona?"

"Hmm,"

"What if he doesn't respond to the petition? I'm afraid the judge would extend it for him. What if he tries to do something stupid."?

"Well," she took a deep breath. "You'll have to really lawyer up." Callie only picked a mundane divorce lawyer because she didn't want anything other than the dissolution of her marriage. "Maybe it's time to call your parents?" She questioned softly. "Didn't you say your mom's a lawyer."?

"But I'd feel like I'm running to them because I'm in a rut, not because I want them back. I don't want them to think that either."

"Then that is what you tell them."

"I don't know," she shook her head. "I'll think about it."

"Don't worry, okay," Arizona tried to assure her by placing a gentle hand on her back. "No need to stress out about it until it's time. Then we'll know what we have to do. We'll figure it out, okay?"

"Okay," she nodded as Meredith and Cristina scooter closer to them after Derek and Owen went to the bar. "Thank you, Arizona. You've been my rock for the longest time," she said, squeezing her hand before releasing it and laying her arm on the table. If she didn't let go of the woman now, she wasn't going to. "I can't think you enough."

"Are you kidding? You've been my rock lately," she leaned over and whispered to the woman. "Even though you've had your own stuff lately, you pushed it all to the side for me. You don't understand how that makes me feel, Calliope."

"I do too," she replied coyly. "You make me feel that way all the time." She stated. She wanted to turn around to the blonde and wrap her up in an embrace but she'd have to wait a little longer on that.

Arizona saw the truth in the woman's eyes. She loved how Callie could convey everything with one look. "You're amazing," she eyed the woman before focusing back on the group before bringing her lemonade up to her mouth and sucking some through the straw.

* * *

After their little talk, they broke out into different conversations with their friends until Meredith and Cristina drunkenly ventured off to the dance floor.

"You know," Callie leaned closer so no one could hear. "Betty told me you'd never make the first move; she said you respected our friendship too much. Is that why you wouldn't tell me?"

"She said that?" She questioned.

"Yep, that night you were wasted," she laughed, propping herself up on her elbow as she turned her body towards the blonde.

"Yeah," Arizona sighed, placing her drink on the table. She opted for a nonalcoholic drink tonight because there was no way that she was going to let alcohol interfere with their first night at home together since they started dating. "That was the main reason. I also didn't want to scare you off. I mean you were married... are married," she shrugged. "So, I didn't know how you'd feel about me liking you." She breathed. "I thought it might send you running for the hills."

"Surprised you, did I?" She smiled. She couldn't keep her eyes off the blonde, but luckily for her, Arizona for the most part, played it cool and kept her eyes on their surroundings instead of ogling the brunette that was leaning on the table focusing on her.

"Dismayed," she admitted when April came and took her seat across from them along with Jackson. "I never thought you'd initiate." She leaned over and whispered. "But God, I'm so glad you did."

Apparently when Arizona was in Boston, April and Jackson became an official couple.

"How's the hiring gong Callie?" April asked, breaking the women out of their conversation.

"Oh," she sat up in her seat. "It's going good. I had the last interviews today, I just need to choose." She said taking a drink of her lemonade. Since trying the lemonade at the Boston marketplace she couldn't get enough of the drink, so much so that she dismissed alcohol to have the sweet drink instead, just like Arizona. She hadn't had lemonade since she lived at home years ago and had missed the tart but sweet taste.

"So when's the big opening?"

"Oh, well I'm hoping in a week or so," she said as Arizona leaned over and whispered in her ear.

"I miss you," Callie heard the woman breathe in her ear as she took a drink of her beverage, doing her best to keep a straight face after hearing the woman.

Spinning around in her chair nonchalantly, she subtly reached over and grabbed the blonde's hand, letting her know the feeling was mutual while she pretended to look around the room for someone.

That whispers and banter went on for a little while longer until April and Jackson made their way to the dance floor and the two became caught up in each other again.

"Your turn," Arizona leaned over and whispered. "I want to know, when did you start to have feelings for me?" This time she was the one who propped head up on the table as she gazed at Callie while the brunette remained upright in her seat.

"Hmm..." She thought for a minute. "Do you remember the night after you bought the building and we went and just spent some time in there discussing and day dreaming."

"Yeah,"

"That was about the time," she whispered, glancing down at the blue eyed woman staring up at her. "I wasn't sure exactly what it was I was feeling at the time, but if was different than it had been." She told her. "You remember the night we were painting the building?"

"Yeah," the blonde rolled her eyes. No matter how bad she wanted to forget the end of that night, it wasn't going to happen.

"I almost kissed you when I pinned you to the wall." She admitted as a light pink blush kept across her face.

"What?" Arizona's eyes widened. That was brand new information.

"Yep," Callie said, taking a drink of her lemonade. Not one their friends really paid much attention to how the two women were acting around each other because they always seemed to conjure to the corner after a while anyway.

"Wow," she shook her head. She couldn't believe Callie had been feeling it that long. How did she not catch on? "That's..." She sighed. "Wow," she chuckled. "I ran away because I wanted to kiss you so bad and I didn't trust myself." She conceded.

"That's why you rushed to the bathroom?" Callie questioned, a little shocked. "I had no clue that was the reason."

"Yeah. I went in there, called April and freaked the hell out to her until you came and knocked on the door."

"I almost did it again when I was wiping the paint off your face."

"Me too," she couldn't help but laugh. "But... I had to admit," Arizona twisted her glass around on the table. "I'm glad neither of us caved."

"Why's that?"

"I wouldn't trade our first kiss for all the money in the world."

"You really wouldn't?"

No," she shook her head. "You know when you're a kid and you have all these hopes and dreams about your first kiss with someone, or your wedding day?" She asked, seeing the brunette confirm. "I never knew back then my reality would be better than my dream." She said as Callie broke out into a full grin.

"You're pulling out the big cards tonight," Callie giggled. Damn, she loved how Arizona continuously made her feel.

"No," she said flatly. "I'm just telling you how I'm feeling."

"I missed you too," she said, cupping the woman's face and softly caressing it before keeping to herself again. She didn't know what to say to that so she just replied to Arizona's statement a little earlier.

"Are you?" Arizona grinned at the touch of the woman's hand on her face. "Glad neither caved I mean?"

"Hmm, well it depends." She traded.

"On what,"

"On which kiss I consider the first kiss," she laughed. "I was very disappointed with the first," She entertained. "You weren't the best kisser."

"I'm a good kisser," she insisted.

"Yeah... No, not really," she teased. "Not the first time anyway, but I'll wipe that one from my mind, because... Wow," her eyes lit up. Callie loved their playful exchange. That was one thing that was always easy with Arizona. She felt like she could talk to her about anything. "When you finally became a willing participant," she stressed with a wink. "It was unbelievable, Arizona." She smiled down at the woman who was leaning over on the table gazing up at her. "I'll never forget that night. I thought my kiss was good, but I knew you could do better." She laughed.

"Well, it may have sucked for you, but I was seeing stars, both times."

Callie could see the exaltation in the blonde's eyes and it made her heart skip a beat. "I really want to kiss you right now," she bent down near the woman and whispered.

"Then do it," Arizona liked having their relationship to their selves at the moment, but right now she could care less about that because she wanted to taste the woman's lips.

"No," she whispered, kissing her index finger before placing it on the blonde's lips just as Meredith and Cristina came back to the table and grabbed Callie off the stool.

"Come on," Meredith blurted out and smacked Arizona's hand out from under her head while she was in her daze.

Damn it, why did they have to interrupt right now.

"We're dancing," she said, pulling the brunette to the floor.

"Come on Riz," Callie winked at her, trying to get her to follow.

"Oh no," she declined. "I don't care much for dancing unless I'm really drunk, but you go," she waved Callie off. The blonde was very content on watching the Latina move her body from her seat.

Arizona sat back in her chair as she watched her friends laugh and dance around the floor. She hadn't seen the Latina that happy in weeks, if ever, and to know she had a part in that smile made her exude with adoration for the woman.

Watching Callie on the floor made her wonder why in the world did she waste so many nights on one night stands when she could have had someone like Callie beside her every night?

But then she remembered there's a reason for everything. If she didn't waist her time on all of those women, Callie may very well still be in Portland instead of by her side right now. She only wished that she could have met Callie way before Mitch, so she wouldn't have to endear so much heartache.

* * *

"Hey you," Callie came up behind the blonde after dancing to a few songs with the girls.

"Hi," she breathed, as she was pulled away from her thoughts.

"It's hot in here now," she fanned their face before taking a large gulp of her lemonade as everyone else joined them at the table.

"I wanna ask you something?" The blonde leaned over and whispered in the woman's ear. "And you can say no."

"What?" She asked, taking a bit of her ice.

"I figured since you made the first move and kissed me, I'd make the next." She said, pulling back.

"What?" Callie felt her brows knit as she looked over to the woman.

"Calliope Torres," she leaned over breathed in her ear again. "Will you do me the honor of being my girlfriend?" She asked, quickly sitting back up in her seat and glancing over at April and Jackson who had been lost in their own world as she waited on the girls to finish dancing.

Arizona was too nervous to look over at the brunette, but before she had time to wonder what the woman would reply she felt Callie lean in and breathe, "I'd love that," in her ear.

* * *

 **Yay! They're official now. Some good fluff coming up!**


	35. Chapter 35

**Chapter 35**

* * *

 _"Calliope Torres," she leaned over breathed in her ear again. "Will you do me the honor of being my girlfriend?" She asked, quickly sitting back up in her seat and glancing over at April and Jackson who had been lost in their own world as she waited on the girls to finish dancing._

 _Arizona was too nervous to look over at the brunette, but before she had time to wonder what the woman would reply she felt Callie lean in and breathe, "I'd love that," in her ear._

* * *

Callie watched as Arizona's static face turn into a bright dimpled smile before she saw the woman's blue orbs cast over to her out of the corner of the woman's eyes. God, she could look at that smile every day for the rest of her life.

The brunette tried to stay calm for the moment even though her heart was beating ninety miles a minute at the thought of being Arizona's girlfriend. Pulling out her phone, she discreetly sent off a text to the blonde while she noticed the woman fidgeting beside her.

 **Can we go home? - Callie**

Arizona hadn't noticed Callie pull out her phone and send off a message, she was still riding high on the fact that she could call the woman her girlfriend.

An elbow to her side broke her out of her little world. Looking over she saw Callie point at her phone lying in her lap so she grabbed her phone from her pocket.

Leaning over again, Callie whispered through her blonde hair after she watched her read the text. "I want to kiss my girlfriend."

"Well," Arizona cleared her throat before sighing and grabbing her purse off the back of the chair. "Guys it's been fun, but this girl's exhausted. I've had a very rough few weeks and it's starting to catch up with me," she said as she stood from the table. "I'm going to call it a night." She told everyone as she dug through her wallet to pay her tab.

"Put that away," Meredith spoke up when she saw the woman looking for cash. "I got this," she insisted. "I'm just glad you were able to show let loose for a while," she stood up to embrace her friend. "We love you."

"I love you guys, too," she smiled at the group. "Thanks for the night," she said before telling them goodbye again. "See you at home?" She looked over inconspicuously at the brunette who was still seated in her stool.

"Yeah, I'm right behind ya, Riz," Callie stood and gathered her items. "It's been a long day and I'm exhausted. I'll see you guys later." She said, heading out the door and up the steps to the blonde who had stopped to wait on her to catch up. "Hi," she grinned when she took the offered hand Arizona had held out for her before heading out the building and onto the street.

"So, you will, huh?" Arizona looked over to her as they made their way down the block. "Really," She couldn't help but break out her dimples smile. "You would?"

Callie couldn't help when a small laugh escape from her throat at the excited woman. "Would you like to be mine?" She countered.

"Very much so," she emphatically nodded before realizing that as a crappy way of asking someone to be her girlfriend. "Wait..." She stopped their progress. "I can't take another step until I do this right..." She took a deep breath, becoming instantly nervous all of the sudden. "God," she rolled her eyes.

Seeing the woman become a little agitated made Callie let go of the blonde's hand, but Arizona kept her tight grip. "You make me so nervous, Callie Torres. I'm never one to be nervous around a woman."

"Okay?" She scrunched her face. "What are you doing?"

"I'm going to ask you a question and I don't want you to feel obligated to say yes or anything if it's not what you want," she insisted as Callie looked around the quiet street. "You won't hurt my feelings, I promise. Well, okay that's a lie, but I don't want you to say yes because you think I want you too."

"Okay?" She questioned, brushing the blonde's hair back that whipped in the cool wind.

"I want to ask you the right way, instead of subtly whispering in your ear."

"Mmhmm..."

"I want so much for you to be my girlfriend," she breathed. "I understand if you're not ready for labels yet, but I want to be your girlfriend." She released the breath.

"I thought we already established that?" Callie asked, with no emotion.

"Well, we did, but it didn't feel right. Whispering it in your ear in a room full of people, it doesn't really say romantic."

"And standing on this cold street does?" She prodded, seeing the woman's face slightly fall. "Arizona," she chuckled. "It was really sweet. Of all the people in the room, you leaned over and whispered in my ear. It was romantic." She clarified.

"It was?" She perked up.

"It was."

"So," she cleared her throat. "Well then," She shrugged. "Do you want too? Be my girlfriend, I mean?" She raised her eyebrow at the woman.

Callie couldn't help but break out into a huge grin when the woman asked her to be her girlfriend again. "It's about damn time," she giggled. "I was afraid I would have to be the one who made all the moves in this relationship," She was nervous as hell but the blonde was making it so easy to fall more and more for her. "Arizona," she breathed in deeply. "I would love to be your girlfriend." Things with Arizona always seemed easy and fun. God, she missed her this past week.

"Yay," she bounced on her heels and she pulled the woman's jacket to draw her in.

"Now, would you settle down so I can give my lovely girlfriend a kiss?" Callie eyed her as she reached up and grabbed the blonde's face with her hands and softly brought their lips together for a languid kiss.

"I knew it," they heard a voice yell out from behind them as they kissed on the street.

Quickly turning their heads, the two saw the one and only Meredith Gray standing in the street by the door with her arms crossed over her chest.

"Oh no,"

"Busssstedddd," Callie emphasized, as she laid her forehead on the blonde's shoulder.

"Yep," she agreed, kissing the woman's temple as she wrapped her arms around the woman's back to shield them both from the cool night air. If she had already been caught there was no need in hiding her feelings back now.

"What the hell is this?" Meredith jogged up to her friends on the street as they stood in an embrace. She was a little surprised, but she noticed small things between the two in the bar.

"Ahem..." Arizona cleared her throat. "Well... I suppose it's me holding my girlfriend in my arms." She stated as the two women looked at the darker blonde while they waited for her reply.

"Girlfriend?" The woman questioned. She knew something was up with them all night but she couldn't quite figure it out. At one time she thought she had seen the two holding hands when she walked away from the table but she wasn't sure.

"Yes." Callie shed some light on their relationship.

"Did this transpire in Boston?"

"Not exactly," Arizona answered as Callie stepped out of her arms and grabbed her hand.

"So, it just happened then, recently?" The woman wasn't trying to be nosy; she was just trying to look out for both their friends. She knew Arizona had had feelings for the woman for a while, but would never press her.

"No, it's been going on for about two weeks or so," Callie announced, glancing over to her new girlfriend and getting a confirmation nod. "It happened the night before she went to Boston. We were at the bakery and she begged me to kiss her, so I did."

"What?" Arizona turned and looked at the woman. "I did no such thing!" She exclaimed, her smirk evident.

"You did too!"

"You attacked my lips, not the other way around!"

"What about on the street?" Callie prodded back.

"You got me there," she smiled and leaned in to kiss the woman's cheek.

"Arizona had got the call from her mom later that night, and then I flew out the next day to be with her, and it bloomed from there." She said as she glanced over to the blonde woman by her side.

"Yep," Arizona agreed.

"So it's not one of those impulsive I'm using you to get over my loss type of thing?" Meredith asked, wrapping her arms around herself when the wind and a light sprinkle picked up.

"No."

"Meredith this is not that at all," Arizona clarified before wrapping her arm around the small if the brunette's back. "Things with Callie transpired before..." She took a deep breath. "Before my dad got shot. And Callie came to Boston to give me some support and we talked and we both agreed we want more than a friendship with each other."

"So you're girlfriends now?" She asked, her face remaining passive.

"Yes," Callie grinned, wrapping her arm around the blonde, pulling her closer and placing a kiss on her forehead. "She asked me just a little while ago."

"Say something Meredith." The blonde was afraid the woman may say it was too soon or something of that nature.

"Callie, I haven't seen her smile the way she has tonight in a very long time," she said to the Latina. "Arizona, I've not seen Callie this happy ever." She breathed. "So, all I can say is," she looked over to Arizona. "If you hurt her, you will answer to me." She pointed at the blonde.

"I won't hurt her, Meredith." Arizona loved that her friends were so protective over Callie just as she was.

"Don't smile like that," the darker blonde then turned to the brunette. "The same goes for you, your hurt her, you'll have to answer to me. You both are some of my best friends." She finally smiled at the couple. "And I couldn't be more happy for you guys," she said, giving them both a quick hug.

"Thanks, Mer."

"Yeah, thanks."

"You don't know how happy I am for you both," she spoke. "And not just because you gave me a reason to have more shots," she winked at Callie. "You guys go," she looked up at the storm clouds overhead. "We're still on for next weekend, right?"

"Yep," Arizona confirmed. "We're going to get going before it starts raining cats and dogs," she clinched the brunette's hand. "Oh, Mer,"

"Yeah,"

"Can you keep this to yourself for a while? We don't want it out in the open yet."

"None of my business," she said as a clap of thunder rumbled in the sky. "I'll see y'all later."

"Bye Mer," they both echoed as the turned and quickly headed down the street.

"Come on, Calliope." Arizona playfully pulled her arm as the rain became more than a drizzle.

"Slow down," she laughed as Arizona pulled her down the street to their building. "What's the rush? Are you afraid you'll melt?" She asked, quickly rushing up to the building.

"Well that," she said, pulling the woman closer as she unlocked the door. "And I want to kiss you privately," she smirked at the woman before running upstairs to their loft.

"Ooooh," she perked up as she followed the blonde upstairs. "Wait... what's next weekend?" She remembered Meredith's question.

"Oh, it's our annual football game," Arizona mumbled as she pulled her jacket off and laid it over the back of the sofa. "We always play a game of flag football the weekend before Thanksgiving. It's really fun."

"You play football?" Callie questioned, she couldn't see the blonde playing the sport.

"Hell yeah!" She grinned. "You're going to play right?"

"I've never watched, let alone played."

"Just so happens I'm a good teacher," she walked up to the woman and placed her hands on the sides of her stomach. "I'll teach you a thing or two," she purred, leaning up to kiss red lips.

"I bet you would." The brunette leaned in for a quick peck on the lips.

"I will. Tomorrow's Saturday," she walked over to the fridge and scanned the shelves looking for something more to eat. "We can lie around and watch football all day so you can get the feel of it."

"I don't know if I can watch crap football all day. But, lying around all day, I think I could manage."

"Hmm... I bet you could watch if we watched from bed all day!" She slyly glanced over at the woman.

"Hmm... maybe," she shrugged. "I'm going to run and get my puppy."

"He's not a puppy, he's a brute," She yelled as the woman ran outside into the dark.

The blonde was still searching for food when the Latina and her dog came bustling up the steps minutes later.

"I'm hungry, Callie," she pouted, not finding anything she wanted.

"We had a snack to the bar." She walked over the cabinet and pulled out the dog food.

"But it wasn't enough, my tummy is rumbling," she rubbed her stomach before searching in the cabinets. "Cook me something. I need dinner."

"Like what?" Callie finished putting fresh food out of the dog before walking over and rummaging through the fridge.

"I don't know," she shrugged. "When Tim and I were kids, my mom could throw some things together and voila. The best meals ever,"

"Well, I'm not your mom," she winked over at the woman before grabbing a bottle of soda out of the fridge.

"Thank god for that," she closed the door and looked the woman up and down. The smile was very evident on her face.

"Eyes up here," Callie gestured to her face. "Hi," she smiled when the blonde met her eyes. "How about we run and pick up some Chinese?"

"Can we eat in bed?"

"I mean... It's your bed, so yep," she grabbed the woman's hand along with the keys off the counter. "Come on."

* * *

"You have a lot of kissing to make up for," Arizona said after exiting the bathroom. She wanted to make up for a lot of lost time during the week.

"Oh, I do?"

The two didn't waste any time running down the road and grabbing some takeout food from Arizona favorite Chinese restaurant.

Returning home shortly after, they changed into some comfy clothes and climbed into the blonde's bed to eat a late dinner as Arizona told Callie about some of her cases she had earlier in the day.

"Oh yes," She winked, becoming a little nervous about lying in bed with Callie now.

Back in Boston she had things clouding her mind, so she didn't really think sleeping in the same bed with the brunette. But today, the only thing running through her mind was being with Callie and she was going to have to keep herself in check.

"I think you should be the one making up for the lack thereof, not me. You're the one working crazy hours lately." Callie said, throwing the empty containers of food away. She couldn't believe they ate that much after snacking at the bar.

"Oh I plan on showering my girlfriend with kisses," she walked over to the stairs and peered down at the door at the bottom to make sure the door was locked before turning the lights off and heading to bed.

She didn't have any intensions with Callie tonight except snuggling in bed with her and stealing a few kisses before they drifted off to sleep.

"Girlfriend, huh," She questioned when she saw the blonde crawl into her bed. "I like that." The brunette smiled, walking to her nightstand and placing her earrings on the top before joining Arizona in bed.

"Me too," Arizona looked over at her while she pushed the dog away as he tried to climb on the bed. "No!" She pointed at him. "You've been replaced," she said, feeling the Callie slide in the bed beside her. Her body immediately relaxed when she felt the woman by her side.

"Looks like he's not taking no for an answer," Callie laughed when the dog jumped on the foot of the bed and lay down.

"Ahh, as long as he doesn't expect to lay between us, I don't care," she rolled over and gazed at the woman in her bed.

"This is different," she said, lying on her back in the blonde's bed.

"Than the small bed in Boston,"

"Yeah," Callie said becoming nervous all the sudden. At the time the shared a bed, Arizona needed to feel the closeness, but not they wanted it.

"I know, for starters you're too far away," she said, snuggling closer. "Can I tell you something?" She asked, snuggling into the woman's side.

"What?"

"I'm not this type of person," she said laying her arm across the brunette's torso as Callie wrapped her arm around her shoulder.

"What do you mean?"

"Cuddling," she said, brushing her hair out of her face. "I didn't do cuddles."

"Looks otherwise to me," Callie smiled over to her. As far as she could tell, Arizona had no qualm about hugging up to her so far as she was currently pressed into her side at the moment. "You don't seem to mind."

"With you, I don't," she whispered as she stared at the blanket that covered their bodies. "I've never really cared for it, even with I was with someone," she didn't want to bring up Julie's name, but it felt like she did a lot lately. "Even when I was having those..." She paused, not wanting to say.

"You can say it, Arizona. We both have pasts." She told her. "Unfortunately mine comes back to bite me in the ass a lot."

"I cuddled with Julie, but I did it because she liked it," she said, raising her head to look at brown eyes. "When I had those one night stands," she rolled her eyes regretfully. "They were out. As soon as it was over I sent them on their way."

Callie could see the remorse in the blonde's eyes when she talked about her past. She knew Arizona hated bringing that time of her life up.

"I didn't like the thought of someone getting close to me, you know? I don't like to give myself up in the sense. But with you," she breathed when Callie started caressing her arm. "You scare me, Calliope."

"Why, Arizona?" She asked, listening intently.

"We've only been dating a week, but I already know I want that with you!" She stated. "I want to come home from work and just lay with you and do nothing. I want to feel you breathe while you lazily scratch my shoulder like you're doing now. I want to lay here and play with your hair until we both drift off to sleep, and then do it all again tomorrow."

"You're concerned that we've only been dating ten days and you already want a lot of things with me?"

"Things I never wanted before," she nodded, averting her gaze away from the woman before her.

"I know what you mean," Callie admitted. "You know that I'm hesitant to a point about this," she rolled over to face the woman. "You scare me too, but someone once told me, you can do anything with the right person by your side," she poked the woman on her nose. "Trust is a hard, scary thing for me, I already told you that."

"You did."

"But doesn't being scared let you know you're on to something important?" she asked, placing her head on the same pillow with the blonde's. "If we're not scared, that means we're not taking a chance. If we're never taking a chance again, what the hell are we doing with life?" She asked as the woman in front of her grabbed her hand and snuggled it into her chest. "I've been thinking a lot about it this week. I'm twenty-four." She stated. "I'm young. I don't want to live alone for the rest of my life. I want to love and be loved again. And if I truly want that, I have to let things go some time or another. So why not do it now while there's someone I love being around," she said, caressing the blonde's face with the back of her index finger. "Someone who likes me for me and not what I have, someone who has a great work ethic and knows what she wants. Who is spontaneous and knows how to have a good time. Someone that doesn't care to just let go and be crazy one minute, but then can be serious and sensitive the next. Most of all I want to be with someone who makes me feel good about myself and supports me in anything I want to do. Whether it be starting my dream of owning a bakery or sitting at home on the couch for the rest of my life." She whispered as she could see the emotions in blue eyes being held back. "I want to be that for someone too," she swallowed. "And although I never dreamed that person would be a woman, it is," she whispered. "And I wouldn't trade her for anything in my life."

"Who is she?" She furrowed her brows, teasing Callie. "I need to meet her."

"She's nothing special," she smiled, shrugging her shoulders. "That's a big fat lie. She's an amazing best friend, and girlfriend." She leaned in and kissed the woman's forehead.

"You really think that about me?" Arizona asked, a bit taken aback. No one's ever talked about her in that way.

"Of course I do," she answered. "Every day I'm with you I feel myself letting go more and more."

"You're that for me too, and so much more, Callie. You make me feel like that giddy teenager, and I love that about you. You make me feel alive." She leaned in and kissed the woman on the tip of her nose. "Even before we were together, you were constantly on my mind. Thinking of you puts this ridiculously huge grin on my face," she smiled, bringing their joined hand up to kiss the brunette's knuckle. "And..." She swallowed. "If I'm scared, there's no one else I'd rather be scared with than you, Calliope."

"I'm scared," Callie let go of the woman's hand and cupped her face. "But not scared enough to pass up the chance at being with someone who makes me happy." She whispered before pulling the woman in for a tender kiss.

"You consume me," Arizona whispered against red lips as she raised up, pushing the brunette gently back on the bed. "And I can't get enough of your damn lips," she mumbled, kissing the woman again until she felt the woman giggle into her mouth. "What's so funny?" She leaned back and looked at the laughing

"I'm sorry," she laughed. "But, did you just use mouthwash?"

"Well, yeah." She stated. "I also reapplied deodorant," she said as Callie began to laugh harder. "Why are you laughing at me?" She pouted. "I've been working all day then we went straight out so I had no time for a shower. I was only trying to elude the hospital smell for you," she huffed before flopping on her back now that Callie had killed her mood.

"Hey," Callie rolled over and looked down at the woman. "I'm teasing," she soothed. "It just caught me off guard," she leaned down and kissed pink lips. "Stop being pouty," She said as she squeezed the blonde's side.

"Stopppp," she giggled, grabbing Callie's hand. "I'm not pouting," she said, grabbing the woman's face, pulling her in for another kiss. Feeling a little brave she gently pressed their lips together before slowly pulling back and swiping her tongue gently against red lip buds, before drawing back again to look into the brunette's eyes seeking permission to take the kiss further.

"No, you're not pouting," she winked at the woman before leaning down and kissing pink lips. This time Callie was brave enough to take it further by gliding her tongue over Arizona's mouth, mirroring the woman's move.

It was a good thing Arizona was lying down when she felt Callie's tongue on her because she would have been a mess on the floor if not. Taking the opportunity, she finally deepened the kiss as they slowly began to explore each others mouth.

Wrapping her arms around the woman's body, Arizona pulled her closer when she felt Callie moan into her mouth.

Kissing Arizona felt natural, it felt right. And when the woman started to explore her mouth while she partially hovered over her, she felt her arms weaken as she tried to hold herself up.

Just as Arizona was about to flip the cards and take control Callie stiffened in her spot, "What was that?" The brunette asked, hearing a noise.

"I didn't hear anything," she replied as she tried to tenderly push the woman back and down in the bed.

"Stop," she complained when Arizona tried to kiss her again. "I hear something." She quickly turned to sit up on be bed.

"I don't hear..." Then she heard it. The building door creep open.

"Arizona?" Callie worriedly whispered as she grabbed onto the woman when the door closed. "Who the hell would be walking into someone's home at one o'clock at night?"

"Shhh... go to the bathroom," she whispered to Callie when she heard the fear in her voice. She knew why the woman was becoming a little frantic. "Go," she followed the woman off the bed and to the nearby door. "Lock it."

"But... what about you," she whispered.

"I'll be okay," she whispered. "Lock it and do not come out until I tell you it's okay." She closed the door and waited until she heard the brunette turn be nob.

Turning, she walked slowly past her bed where Poseidon was laying asleep on. So much for thinking they had a protector.

Hearing banging, she quickly looked around for a weapon to stun the intruder with. "Damn it," she grabbed the only thing she saw. It was either a magazine or a throw pillow that was lying on the arm of the couch.

Callie's back collided against the door in the bathroom as she tried to hear what was going on, unfortunately all she could hear was her heart pounding out of her chest. She hated that her fear took over her body when she hear the noise.

"Mom!" She heard Arizona exclaim loudly.

"Oh, thank god," she turned and slid down the floor, trying to get herself under control.

"Mom, what are you doing?" Arizona yelled when she saw her mother dragging her luggage up the steps to the loft.

"Arizona, I'm sorry sweetie. I thought you said you were working night shift this week?" She asked as she dropped her two bags and walked up to meet her daughter. "Was you?" Barbara noticed the pillow in her daughters' hand. "Going to attack me with a pillow?"

"Mom? What are you doing here?" She asked as she heard the bathroom door open.

"I'm sorry I didn't call, my phone went dead while I was waiting on my flight." She said as she walked down a few steps to retrieve her bags. "I had a key; I figured you were at work so I let myself in."

"Is that?" Arizona flipped the lights on. "What are you doing with max?" She asked, seeing the cat carried at the bottom of the stairs just as Callie walked up and grabbed onto her arm from behind.

"Yes, it is." The older woman said as she sat her bags down in the room and walked back down to get the cat.

"Mother, I'm not the only person living here. I have a roommate. You scared her. I can't imagine how scared she'd had been if I wasn't here."

"It's okay," Callie whispered her voice still a little bit shaky.

"Girls, I'm sorry. I really am." She walked up the stairs and sat the carrier down.

All the commotion had finally woken the dog up and now he was making his way over to the cat, sniffing and growling the whole time.

"What are you doing here, mama?"

"I... I thought you wanted me here?" She sighed, seeing the two girls eyeing her. "You said you wanted me to come out here." She had no one except Arizona and she felt she would get more of a welcome.

"You're moving?" She questioned. "Here, to Seattle?"

"Well, that's what you said, isn't it? You wanted me to come back to Seattle?"

"Yeah... yes, mama, of course I do." Arizona insisted. "I'm just shocked is all," She said, stepping closer to her mom. "Of course I want you here." She said hugging her mom.

"I'm not intruding, am I?" The woman asked, pulling back from the embrace and glancing back at Callie who nervously shifted from foot to foot as she hugged her arms around herself.

"No," Callie shook her head. "We were just going to bed."

"Yeah, we were just going to bed," Arizona spoke as she stepped back and stood beside the brunette. "So, are you here for good mama?" She asked, glancing down at the animal carrier.

"If you girls will have me?" She looked up at them with tired, sorrowful, yet, hopeful eyes.

Both girls could see the exhaustion in the woman's eyes. "We would be happy too," Callie said as she stepped in and hugged the woman. "It's good to see you again, Mrs. Robbins."

"You too, Callie,"

"You must be tired, Mama." Arizona said as she grabbed her mother's bags and carried them further into the apartment. "You can use this bed for tonight," she sat the bags down by Callie's bed. "Tomorrow we can talk about getting you a place," she smiled, happy that her mom was here.

"I can sleep on the couch."

"Nonsense mom," Arizona was not going to let that happen. "If it's too small you can have my bed," she grinned over at Callie. She felt her full size bed was a little too big for them. She liked having to snuggle close to the woman all night long.

"The twin is fine, sweetie." She insisted. "If you don't mind, I'm going to use the bathroom and get ready for bed if you don't mind?"

"No, go ahead mom, we're going to go to bed, feel free to anything." Arizona said, walking over and taking her girlfriends hand and leading her to the bed just as her mother grabbed a small bag and walked into the bathroom near her bed. "I'm glad you're here mom." She informed.

"Me too, honey, me too." She smiled at the women before disappearing behind the door.

"I'm sorry, Callie," she whispered an apology. She hated that her mom had scared her like that.

"It's okay, Arizona. I love your mom. She's hilarious." Callie said, fixing be covers on the bed. "But you know, there goes our cuddling in bed all day tomorrow," she sighed, hiding her smile when the blonde's face fell.

The Latina loved the older woman and was glad she was moving back to Seattle to be with her daughter.

"Are you kidding?" She protested when Callie lay down. "We can cuddle in bed while she cooks us a good meal," she winked, falling into bed next to the woman. "Goodnight, Calliope," she leaned in and kissed the woman on her lips.

"Goodnight, Riz," she giggled when she saw he blonde roll her eyes.

"Hey," Arizona pouted again. "You can go over and sleep with my mom!"

"You know, I would, but she doesn't make my heart flutter like you do," she gently kissed her on her cheek. "Goodnight Arizona. Sleep tight." She winked as they cuddled underneath the cover.

Not long after the girls fell into bed, Barbara emerged from the bathroom and made her way over to the bed her daughter showed her too.

"Girls?" She said when she heard the women whispering and giggling while she turned down her bed.

"Yeah, mama?" Arizona mumbled into the brunette's neck where she loved to stay.

"Hands above the covers,"

"Mom!" She exclaimed when Callie started giggling. "I swear," she groaned, but she couldn't hide the fact that she was excited her mom was closer to her now.

* * *

 **You guys are awesome! :)**


	36. Chapter 36

**The love I received for last chapter was epic! So glad you all loved it. You almost had me release an extra chapter, but I had to refrain because I'm not far enough ahead yet.**

 **Thank you guys! You are all great!**

* * *

 **Chapter 36**

* * *

"I'm almost ready," Arizona rushed out of the bathroom in nothing but a towel to grab her clothes off the bed where she had placed them earlier before she jumped in the tub. "Callie?" She noticed out of the corner of her eye that the woman was bent over on the couch with her head in her hands.

The last she knew the Latina was supposed to run out and grab their mail, so she wasn't sure what could have upset the woman in the past thirty minutes.

"Yeah," The brunette cleared her throat and sniffed back some tears that threatened to spill over.

"You okay?"

"Mhmm," she wiped the corners of her eyes quickly. She didn't even bother to turn around to fake a smile at the woman because Arizona would have known it was forced.

"Oh, Callie," She sighed to herself, grabbing her robe off the door and quickly draped it over her body when she heard the tremble in the woman's voice. "Hey," She softly whispered when she walked up to the woman sitting on be couch. "What's wrong?" She swiftly sat down beside the woman, immediately comforting her.

It had been two weeks since they had starts dating and a week since they had become official girlfriends and within that time period they had slept in the same bed with one another while Arizona's mother had occupied the twin bed in the far corner by the window.

But, as of tonight, they were to get the apartment back to their selves because the older woman was moving into the loft above the bakery.

"What's the matter?" She asked again, gently rubbing the woman's back as Callie continued to stare down at the coffee table in front of her.

Taking a deep breath, she grabbed the envelope off the table she had previously opened minutes ago and tossed it in the blonde's lap before putting her head in her hands again.

"What's this?" Arizona asked as she began to open the letter.

Since Callie's debacle with her husband three weeks ago, she had finally fallen into a good place again. She was happy, she had a business that was slated to open in two days and she now had a girlfriend who cared for her, _not_ what she or her family possessed.

Was being happy longer than a few weeks at a time too much to ask for?

"Dear god," her posture slumped similar to Callie's after reading the letter that stated Mitch had filed for a motion for continuance. "How can he do this?" She asked, throwing the letter back down on the table. She knew there was a high chance of some delay happening, but she tried to convene herself and Callie otherwise.

"He's Mitchell Evans, Arizona," she said with no emotion. He can do anything," she snidely repeated the words he had said to her on many occasions.

Arizona could hear the exasperation in her girlfriends' voice when she spoke of her ex. "This doesn't mean anything," she insisted when she heard the brunette sniff.

She hated that son of a bitch. They had been happy, Callie had been happy again, and as soon as they got comfortable in their newfound relationship Mitch seemed to find a way to rock his soon to be ex-wife to the core, again.

"It does though," her voice was full of agitation. "How does it not?" She looked over to the blonde. "One week!" She exclaimed. "I could have had my life back in one week," she said angrily as she slammed her hand down on the table in frustration. "Why does he do this to me?"

"Come here," Arizona sat back on the couch and held her arms out for the woman to lean into her. "Listen," she said as Callie leaned into her side and wrapped her arms around her. "We've talked about this for months Callie," she breathed as she hugged the woman tight. "We knew the odds were high, didn't we?"

"Yeah," Callie mumbled into her chest as she willed away her tears. Being in her girlfriends arms felt safe, she just wished Arizona could take it all away. All she wanted was to put her past behind her and move on with her life with the Doctor.

"It really sucks, but there's nothing to fret about right now, okay?" She soothed her by softly caressing her back. The blonde knew it was easier said than done, but it was true. There was no need to worry just because he wanted to push it back. Arizona knew it was Mitch's way of playing mind games with Callie.

"Why can't he just let me go, Arizona?" She pulled back and looked up sadly at the woman. "I never meant anything to him," she said getting upset again. "I'm not asking for a goddamn thing," she squeezed her eyes tight and shook her head, feeling a tear escape from her eye.

"I know," she said, sitting up to be closer to the woman who was now seated on the edge of the couch. Placing her hand on the nap of the woman's neck, she softly toyed with the fine brown curls she found there. "I know, Callie," she said, trying to ease the woman's frustrations. She wished she knew what to say that would make the situation better, but there were no words right now.

"What possible reason does he need to postpone this?" She said as more tears began to escape her eyes. "It's like he knows I'm happy," she turned and glanced at the blonde who kept trying her best to comfort her. "It's like he has a radar detector that says, oh look, Callie's happy. She's having a good time, so let's pop her pretty pink bubble." She scoffed. "Why, Arizona? He has kids, those whore's, people falling at his feet at work, so why does he still have the need to make my life hell?"

"He doesn't have the power to do that," she whispered as she pulled the woman into her side. "Not anymore," she clarified. "Look at me, Calliope," she stated, waiting patiently for the woman to comply with her request. "I know it's hard, but did we not know this could happen?"

"We knew," she whispered, blinking through her tears, before rolling her eyes.

"So why are you so upset?" She questioned. "Nothing has changed besides a date. That's it. It's just a date, nothing more." she insisted. "Your divorce will happen, I promise." She assured. "It will." She hated almost as much as the brunette, but she had to remain positive about this.

"I know we expected this," she sighed as she wiped her eyes. "But it's still upsetting." She breathed. "I'm so fucking tired of being held down by him." She said as she dropped her head in her hands and cried. Arizona was right, they knew this was coming, but there was still a big part of her that believed it wouldn't happen. "He gets to me," she looked up sadly into blue eyes. "He always gets to me." She cried.

Arizona didn't know what to say, because it was true. Callie's husband knew the exact buttons to push with her and he played her like a pawn piece any chance her could get. "Calliope," Arizona looked at her sadly. "I can't imagine how you must feel," she cupped her face, kissing her tears away. "I don't know what to say that'll make things better, I don't," her heart broke for the woman. She knew how much this affected the brunette and Arizona wished she could take her pain away. "He knows that this is the end," she shrugged. "This is his last shot at unsettling you, so of course he's going to use this opportunity."

"I hate him, Arizona." She blinked through her tears as she peered into shining blue eyes. Arizona always had a way of making her feel better with only a gentle touch.

"I do too," she said with honestly. "I wish I could go back in time," she said, dropping her hands from the woman's face and laced her left hand with the Latina's right. "To when a little fifteen year old little Calliope Torres was running around single," she said as she softly stroked the woman's arm with her free hand. "I'd snatch you up, so you would never have to endure such anguish and heartache." She smiled sadly at the solemn woman, trying to get the brunette to meet her smile.

God why couldn't she and Callie have crossed paths years ago instead of seven months ago?

"Come on," she teased, elbowing her in the side tenderly. "Give me that smile that I adore," she winked at the woman.

"You're a moron," Callie couldn't help but chuckle at the blonde's wishes.

"If it makes you smile, I'm okay with being a moron for the day," she leaned in and kissed her forehead. "You okay?" She asked delicately.

Taking a deep breath of air, "I will be if you hold me for a minute?" She exhaled a little relief evident in her tone when she saw the blonde grin at her request.

"It would be my pleasure," Arizona smiled, sitting back on the couch and hugged the brunette close to her. "Everything will be okay," she whispered, giving her some assurance. "It will. And when that happens, you and I will take a vacation to celebrate," she said, kissing the top of her girlfriends head that she had pressed to her chest. "How's that sound?"

"That would be nice," she acknowledged, nestling her cheek into the woman's robe covered chest, feeling content in the woman's arms. "Where would we go?" She pressed, wanting something to look forward to.

"Hmm, I was thinking a white sandy beach, bikini's and sangria's or heavy coats, boots, and cuddling together by a fire in an old rustic cabin." She said, as she gently swayed their bodies in the couch.

Callie reveled in the feel of the woman's embrace as she snaked her arms around her also. "I've never owned a bikini, much less wore one." She whispered after they had become silent for a few minutes.

"Seriously?" She looked down at the woman in her arms. How in the world did a woman with this luscious body not wear a bikini?

Yeah, that's right; she couldn't help but notice every inch and curve that graced the Latina's body.

"Yeah, he didn't like it," Callie shrugged. "Plus, I've never felt comfortable enough in my skin." She said casually.

"Calliope, you have an amazing body," she said, shocked the brunette felt that way. "Oh, God!" She exclaimed, not sure if it was okay to say that about her. It escaped her mouth before she even realized she said it. "Not that I look or peek, you know," she shook her head. "It's just," she breathed. "I think you're beautiful, Calliope." She whispered as she ran her fingers through dark brown tresses.

The woman couldn't help when her eyes widened at the blonde's statement. No one has ever told her that before and to be honest she found it rousing. "You do?" She asked, unguarded.

"Of course I do, baby," she stated firmly, until her mouth caught up with her brain. "You ar... oh god," Her eyes widened at the term of endearment slip. "My god, that just came flying out of my mouth," she chuckled embarrassingly when she felt the woman stiffen for a moment. "It's like it was some kinda." She said, covering her face with her hand. "I don't know," she said when Callie pulled back and impassively peered at her. "I'm sorry baby... I..." Her eyes widened more. She knew the brunette hated pet names, but it just slipped out, honestly. "Damn it, I did it again," she breathed when she looked into brown eyes. "Babe," she shook her head. "Shit," she sighed. "I've been trying so hard not to say it, Callie," she continued her ramble as the woman sat up in her seat and watched her rant. "I really have. I know how you feel about the name calling, so I've been trying to smash it down and not say it," she sighed. "But who am I kidding? You are, and I know you hate it, however... I can't help it because you are," she said, brushing the woman's hair out of her face. "You're my baby, Calliope."

Callie searched blue eyes while Arizona began to ramble on and on about the term of endearment. She tried her best not to give off any emotions while the woman babbled. She could hear the nervousness in her voice, but she really paid it no mind because her eyes slowly veered down to her lips. She had become a huge lover of that pink mouth that just wouldn't stop moving.

"I'll try harder if you don't like it." She inquired, hoping Callie would just quit glaring and say something already. "But you are." She spoke truthfully.

Callie continued to peer into blue eyes until she saw her nervousness grow. "Kiss me," she demanded, breaking out into a soft smile. Arizona's endearment wasn't in malice, and it wasn't said in spite like the many times she had heard it before. It slipped out of her mouth involuntarily and the way the blonde said it warmed her soul. She could hear the truthfulness in her girlfriends' voice and it sent butterflies flying.

Leaning over, Callie met the blonde's lips as the came together in a tender kiss before Arizona pulled back and cupped the woman's face to kiss her tear stained cheeks.

"It's okay," the brunette whispered to the woman. "I feel when you say it, you mean it."

"I do."

"Can I tell you something?"

"Always," Arizona insisted.

"I pretty much only feel comfortable when I'm around you," She breathed, feeling a little exposed at the moment. "You're the only one who makes me genuinely feel better about things, even myself," No one has ever made her feel this way and it was hard for her to express it. "With you I feel safe."

"Can I tell you something?" She couldn't wipe the smile off her face knowing she made the woman feel protective.

"Of course," Callie said. Arizona had already let her face go and was now clutching her hands.

"I felt such a strong connection with you when we became friends. Before I knew it, you had quickly become my best friend."

"You became mine, too."

"Good," she smiled, leaning in to quickly peck red lips. "Back then," she continued. "I guarded my friends' safety," She said when she saw watery brown eyes. "That's what you do when you care for someone. You protect them. You mean so much to me already, and now that you're my girl. It's my duty to protect you or die trying."

"I'd protect you too," the brunette admitted. "I want you to feel protected and content." She looked up at the blonde with loving eyes.

"You already have."

"I did?"

"Oh yeah," she nodded. "I'm not sure if you've noticed, but the thing with me is, I hate needed to depend on someone," she shrugged when she heard a ruckus over by her bed. Poseidon and Max were in a stare down.

Since her mother's appearance a week ago, Max had made himself at home on her bed, and Poseidon didn't like that at all, but he was too scared of the feline to take his place back. So, he stood at the end of the bed barking while Max stood his ground on the mattress.

"I tend to deal with things alone most of the time rather than ask someone for support," she continued. "I told you before; it's hard to let someone in. I don't like to expose myself like that with many people," she said as Callie watched every move she took. "But with you... you make feel safe and wanted. No one's ever really did that before." Arizona conceded. "Your arms, Calliope, have been the only thing that kept me sane when my dad died," she admitted. "I didn't know how much I needed you until you were standing on that doorstep. I couldn't keep my tears at bay when I saw you. That's when I realized how much you really meant to me," she said as she brushed the back of her hand against the Latina's soft cheek. "You knew what I need. I wanted you with me and I was too headstrong to admit it, but yet, you knew."

"I didn't care," Callie whispered, taking the woman's hand from her cheek and kissing her smooth skin. "I wanted to respect your wishes of staying in Seattle, but I couldn't. I hoped you wouldn't be upset when I showed, but I didn't care. I had to be there even if you were upset that I was. I needed to be closer to you."

"Because you care for me as much as I care for you," she smiled.

"I wanted you to feel like you had made me."

"And you did." She leaned close to the brunette and pressed her forehead against her girlfriends as they both soak up the closeness of one another.

"We're really late, now," Callie whispered after a few moments.

"I'll blame it on you," she giggled as the Latina placed her hands on her bare thighs, which caused her breath to hitch slightly at the woman's soft touch.

God, she had fallen so hard for this woman and it felt so amazing to call her hers.

"I had a little freak out," she shrugged, caressing her hands up and down the woman's lap. "It happens."

"Trust me, we'll be one of the first to arrive." She laughed, leaning in and kissing red lips.

"Thanks you, Arizona," Callie said, dragging her fingers nails softly against the woman's skin, not realizing the lump that formed in the blonde's throat with her gentle touch.

"You're welcome," she paused, wondering about calling her another name. "Umm, you... I uhh..." She began mumbling when Callie's hands just kept inching closer. "You..." She said, chills running down her spine. "Have to quit that," Arizona shivered uncomfortably at the way Callie was making her feel inside.

She wondered if she could sneak away and have a private moment without being noticed. She was trying to keep her need at bay, but having the woman so close to her was becoming harder and harder to keep her control.

"Oh... Ohh..." Callie moved her hands when she saw how close she was getting to the woman's core. "Sorry." She sheepishly grinned at the woman quickly placing her hands on her own thighs.

"I'm going to go..." Arizona pointed over her shoulder at the bathroom door. "Finish getting dressed and then we'll be ready."

"Oh, okay." She nervously nodded. "I'll go put the dog outside and then I'll be ready."

"Okay, I'll be quick. If we don't leave before my mom gets back, we'll never get out of here." She stood and started her way towards the bathroom.

"Where are we playing this game at?" She questioned.

"We're going to play in the park, and then we're going to have a picnic and a bonfire up at one of my favorite spots on an overlook in the mountains. I can wait to show you." She smiled, winking at the woman.

Arizona and Meredith had got together and decided to have a picnic with a bonfire after their football game to celebrate Callie's opening of her bakery in two days.

"Oh, Arizona," Callie stopped her again, standing up from her seat and glanced at the blonde by the door.

"Yeah,"

"I don't mind that name." She wanted to clarify. "I don't know if I can say it yet, but I don't mind you saying it."

"Okay," she bashfully smiled over at the woman. She could tell all the time that Callie was opening herself up more and more every day. "I'll be ready in five."

* * *

 **A fun chapter is coming up. Fluff, laughs and a little teasing all wrapped up in one!**

 **Happy Monday! Love you guys!**


	37. Chapter 37

**This is a fun chapter, I hope you guys enjoy it!**

* * *

 **Chapter 37**

* * *

"So..." Callie said when the blonde opened the driver's side door as she buckled up in the cab of Arizona's old blue ford truck. "Do you really think I'll be any good? I'm not sure if I can catch a football flying at my face."

"Yeah, you'll do great," She said, not paying much attention to anything but the items in her arms she had for their picnic later.

"Oh god," she gasped, looking towards the blonde. "What if I'm Marcia Brady? I don't want to hurt my face."

"Oh," she giggled at the brunette. "You'll be fine, don't wor..." Arizona she stopped when she saw the brunette buckling up in the seat. "What... uhh... wha... what are you doing?" she asked, placing two jackets and a blanket behind the seat before peering at the woman.

"Umm, safety first," She questioned, shrugging her shoulders and leaning up to change the station on the old radio before sitting back, noticing the blonde was standing their staring at her. "What?"

"You... ahh.." She swallowed. "You're sitting in the middle?"

"Ahh, yeah," she bashfully confirmed. "That's okay, right?" She inquired.

Arizona felt her heart skip a beat when she nodded. "Of course it is," she grinned, jumping in the driver's seat.

"Good," Callie grabbed the blonde's face and pulled her in for a kiss. Just as the brunette started to pull back from the chaste smooch, Arizona placed her hand on the nap of the woman's neck to keep her in place while she teased the Latina's lip with her tongue.

Reciprocating the blonde's touch, Callie parted her mouth and took matters into her own hands as she freely explored the blonde's mouth until they both became winded. "I want to be close to my girl, if that's okay with you?" She purred pecking pink lips one more time, finally causing the blonde to blink her eyelids open to peer at her with a hooded gaze.

"More than okay," Arizona nodded as a smile swept over her face. "I really like you, you know that?" She whispered, squeezing the woman's knee.

"Really," The Latina questioned. "I had no idea," she teased with a laugh, laying her head on the woman's shoulder as she started the truck.

""Hmm, maybe I need to show it a little more then. You think?" She questioned, pulling out onto the street while Callie hooked an arm around hers, bonding them together.

"You show me," she smiled, raising her head to kiss the blonde under her ear sending a shiver down the doctors' body. "See?" She giggled when she saw the goosebumps on the woman's neck.

She knew she shouldn't be teasing Arizona like she had lately, but she couldn't help it. It was fun to watch the blonde squirm in her seat.

"Calliope," Arizona breathed. She tried to wipe the huge grin off her face, but she couldn't. Her life was damn near amazing right now with this woman by her side. "I want to get us there in one piece," she said, stopping at the red light. "So, if you'd like the same, I'd suggest you don't kiss me like that right now."

"I'm just trying to show you that I really, really like you too," she breathed in the woman's ear.

"Oh boy," she shivered when she felt the brunette's hot breath on her ear. That was one of the most sensual things to her. "This is going to be a long ten minute drive, I can tell," she fused, hooking her hand behind the Latina's left knee as she navigated down the streets.

"I can scoot over to the passenger side if you'd prefer?" Callie implored.

"Hell, no," She beseeched, tightening her grip on the woman's leg. "You're staying right here, this is your new seat. Matter of fact, I'm banning you from sitting over there from now on." She implored, slowly caressing the Latina's leg as they started down the street again.

"I'm going to miss you," she said, hugging the blonde's side as she soaked in the feeling Arizona was causing within her. The sensations she was having was something she had never known, and she just couldn't get enough of the woman's touch.

"Me too," Arizona whispered, loving how carefree Callie was being with her. "Maybe we can tell them tonight?" She asked, quickly glancing down at the brunette's face that was near her shoulder.

"I thought you wanted to wait a while?"

"I do... or did," she corrected. "I didn't want them to make it uncomfortable or anything for either of us," she stated. "We've fallen into sync a lot sooner than I thought we would," she continued as she navigated through the streets. "We're comfortable with each other."

"Are you afraid they'd bring up something from you past?" Callie questioned, lifting her head from the woman's shoulder.

"Since I've known most of them, I've never been serious with anyone. They see me as Riz, the player," she whispered.

"But, you're not," she interrupted her. "You're Arizona Robbins," she smiled shyly. "My girlfriend,"

"I am," the blonde smiled, meeting the woman's grin. "I'm just afraid they'll tease and say I'm just having fun with you for a little while, because I'm not. That's not what I'm doing at all," She denied. "I was afraid they'd make you question my real feelings."

"Arizona," she sighed, placing her hand on the blonde's thigh. "I've been around them for six months now. I know how they tease everyone," she told her. "Plus, they don't know you like I do."

"They really don't," she shook her head, confirming the Latina's statement. "You've learned more about me in the last six months than some of them have the past five years."

"Well, I'm glad because no one knows a lot about me besides you."

"See," Arizona squeezed the woman's thigh. "We only trust each other with our secrets." She grinned, accepting the kiss Callie leaned in to give.

"I can't believe it's been that long," she whispered, thinking back to night she moved in with the woman. "I never dreamed six months later I'd be in this place." She said, seeing the exit for the park coming up.

"I know."

"I'm not even talking about sitting here with you as my girlfriend," she corrected. "Don't get me wrong, I'm glad, but I mean in general. I never thought I'd be able to get away, not like I have. I'm in a good place. With great friends, and my dream of opening a bakery is two days away from coming true," she breathed. "And I did it without him." She said relief evident in her voice.

"You can do anything you put your mind to, Calliope. No one can hold you down if it's something you really want."

She thought about Arizona's words for a few moments before she spoke again. "I want you," she turned her gaze to the woman beside her. "And I want you to know it's not because you've helped me achieve all of these goals," she shook her head as the woman glanced over to her. "You just make me genuinely happy like no one else has before, and I don't want any of those things if you're not sharing in them with me."

Arizona had to admit it felt good to hear someone wanted her. For all these years she had just took women for granted. She felt no one could ever make her happy again, but that was before she decided to take a small getaway to the resort seven months ago. "I wouldn't want to share these things with anyone else. I'm here," she peered over to the brunette before focusing back on the road. "As long as you'll have me,"

"You promise?" Callie prodded, knowing the woman wouldn't make a promise unless she meant it.

"I promise." She confirmed.

"Can we go to the cabin and," she stressed. "The beach," She asked. She had such a good time with Arizona in Boston even though it was a dark time in the woman's life; she couldn't wait to just get away with her on a happier occasion.

"As soon as the day comes," Arizona said referring to the brunette's final divorce hearing. "We'll go skiing for a few days and then we'll head to a warmer climate. Maybe Cancun,"

"Oh, yay," she giggled, when the blonde squeezed her inner thigh. There had been a time just a week ago that the woman touching her so close would have made her freeze in her spot, but with each passing day she had begun to crave the woman's soft touches more and more.

Arizona couldn't help but laugh at the brunette's silliness.

"Uh-oh," Callie said, seeing most of the gang standing around as they pulled into the parking lot of the park. "Looks like we are late," She unbuckled and slid over in the passenger seat of the bench before anyone could see them clinging to one another.

"Oh well," she shrugged, already missing the woman beside her. "They're usually late; they can deal with us being late for once." She found a spot and parked the truck.

* * *

"Number one," Arizona yelled, followed by Derek.

"Two"

"Damn it," Mark huffed. "That's not fair!"

"Get over it Sloan," Arizona high-fived Derek as Mark tossed him the football. "You had your fair chance of calling it."

Since Arizona's argument with Mark, they hadn't really talked much about what happened. Both seemed to push it to the side and move past it, but yet, Arizona wouldn't forget it as neither would Callie.

"One, two," Callie whispered to Meredith as she walked with the darker blonde behind the rest of the gang.

"Oh yeah," she rolled her eyes. "First two who calls one and two are team captains, and whoever yells it first gets the first pick. And as you can see, Riz and Derek are usually the captains."

"Oh," she laughed, shaking her head. "Wait, where's Cristina?" She looked around for the Korean. "And April, are they not playing?"

"Yang and Kepner are hitting the liquor store," Meredith stated, throwing down a blanket on the soft grass. "Trust me; you won't be able to get past this day without a little help."

"Arizona said April would mainly stand in the backfield, whatever the hell that is, and drink from a flask."

"And so will Cristina," she laughed, sitting down on the cover. "How are things with you and Riz?"

She hadn't really had a chance to talk to neither of them this past week and was curious to how they both were getting alone.

"It's," Callie hesitated. "It's scary Meredith," she sighed, sitting down beside the woman. She knew the one person she could talk without passing judgment besides Arizona would always be Meredith.

"Why?"

"We've been together over two weeks now, but it seems like years," she state. "I can't get her out of my mind," she admitted as she watched the woman of their topic pass around the football with some of the guys as they waited on everyone else to show. "I already can't sleep without her. I toss and turn when she's working late or on night shift."

"Wow," Meredith was slightly shocked that the brunette had already formed deep feelings for her friend, but then again it wasn't surprising. "Well," she cleared her throat. "I see it differently. You've just started officially dating, but in a sense, Cal, you've been dating a while now."

"How do you get that?" She asked confused.

"I really noticed it when you started working at Betty's. You two were like a happily married couple in love. When she entered the room no one else exists, and the same goes for her. That is a huge thing for her, and you know that," said as she searched the brunette's expressions while she thought about the statement. "It may have been hard for you and her to see, but someone else looking on from the outside could tell you both were already inseparable," she nodded when the brunette looked into her eyes. "You may have recently admitted it out loud, but that's why you feel it's been longer."

"Maybe so," Callie shrugged. She knew there was no denying her and Arizona shared a special bond from day one. "You know that flutter, that rush you get when you see that person?" She inquired, receiving a nod from the dark blonde. "I get that every time she walks into the loft after work. It's like I can watch her walk into our home every day for the rest of my life." She whispered. "Do you think that feeling can last forever?" She wondered. It didn't with Mitch, but then again, she never felt like this with him.

"Oh yeah," she confirmed, watching her husband and his best friend wrestling around as Arizona helped Derek overpower the taller man. "When you know, you know." She patted the brunette's leg. "If you're scared, you could hold back, but you can't tell it to your heart."

"Yeah," she said, more to herself than Meredith as she brought her knees up to her chest and circled her arms around her legs.

"What are you all going to do for Thanksgiving?"

"I'm not sure," Callie shrugged. "We've not even discussed it. I'm sure she'd want to spend the day with her mom since it's the first holiday without her dad."

"I'm sure. How's she handling things?"

"She's good. She had a rough time in Boston, but now that we're back in Seattle, she's okay. She strong, but she's had some moments. Mainly at night when she's trying to rest," She said sadly. "I'm just trying to be there for her."

"It seems like it's working," she said as Arizona came jogging up to them.

"I hope so,"

"Come on," Arizona reached out her hand for the brunette to take. "We're about to pick teams."

"I don't want to be picked last," she said, standing from the ground. "You'll pick me right?"

"Uhh..." She paused, how can she answer this without hurting her girlfriends' feelings? "Sure I will, sweetie," She smiled, dropping the woman's hand as they came up to the group that had gathered.

She couldn't help but shyly smile at the woman until something clicked. "Wait..." Callie turned to Meredith. "She's not going to pick me, is she?"

"Nope," Meredith giggled. "Riz doesn't like to lose."

"If she doesn't pick me," Callie stepped up behind Arizona so she could clearly hear her as she spoke to Meredith. "I will need a ride home tonight, Mer," She winked at the woman beside her when she saw the blonde freeze in her stance.

"I'll pick you," she turned and whispered, not saying when exactly.

"First?" She questioned, with a raised eyebrow.

"Alright let's get this started already," Mark clapped his hands together to get everyone's attention. "Riz, you're up.

"Uhh..." She kept her back turned to Callie. "Jackson," she said, hearing the brunette scoff behind her.

She couldn't help it; she wanted a solid team before having to choose someone mediocre.

"Mark," Derek picked.

"Owen," Arizona said, doing her best not to look at her girlfriend who had now walked around and crossed her arms as she stared on while she made her choices.

"Meredith," Her husband said, as the dark blonde patted the brunette on the shoulder before running up to her husband's team.

"Umm..." The blonde bit the side of her jaw. She wanted Callie on her team, but she needed to make sure she had the best players first. "Teddy," she pointed, trying her best to avoid the Latina's glares.

"Seriously," She threw her hands up in the air in disbelief. Arizona was her girlfriend, how could she have not chosen her already? "The only ones left are April, Cristina and myself!" She exclaimed to the blonde when she remembered the two were always the last to be picked.

When she asked the blonde to pick her, she sure as hell would have thought she'd be higher on the list than this.

"Don't worry, I got you," Arizona mouthed to her. "Saving the best for last,"

"Callie," Derek called, picking be woman for his team.

"Uh-oh," Arizona breathed quietly.

"Huh," she huffed, crossing her arms and walking over to her new team all the while glaring at her apologetic girlfriend. She wasn't really mad, but the blonde didn't have to know that.

"Yang," Arizona called out her last choice which left only left April for Derek's team.

"Alright, huddle up team," Derek called out to his players.

"Wait," Arizona called out before everyone huddled together. "Callie," she jogged over, hoping to smooth things over. "Hey," she said grabbing the woman's arm and stepping away from the crowd. "I tried."

"Ahh..." Callie held her hand up to stop the nervous woman. "I don't want to hear it," she face palmed the blonde. "Prepare to have your butt handed to you, Riz."

"Calliope," she whispered. "Don't be mad, I was going to pick you." She insisted.

"No, no, do not Calliope me," she walked off, hiding her smirk from Arizona. "You will rue the day."  
She yelled out. "You're going down, Riz. You're going down."

"Not a chance," she scoffed before collecting her teammates. "Huddle up, guys. We have same ass to kick."

* * *

"You're going down, Rizo," Callie said as she stood face to face with the blonde woman as she waited for the ball to be snapped.

The game was currently tied twenty-one all in the fourth quarter and Arizona's team had the ball.

"Get real, Torres," Arizona glared at the woman in front of her.

Now was the time to turn the cards. "I miss you," Callie leaned closer and whispered, biting the bottom of her lip. She knew it was crunch time, so she was going to make the blonde falter for not picking her first.

"You do?" She asked, getting all entranced by the brunette. She thought the woman was still mad because she hadn't said much to her throughout the beginning of the game. "I thought you weren't speaking to me?"

"Do you miss me?" She asked shyly, ignoring the question as she watched Teddy snap the ball to Jackson all the while Arizona was oblivious to her surroundings.

She and Meredith had formed a plan to distract her girlfriend. If she kept Arizona distracted enough, Jackson would throw the ball to Owen. Which in turn would let the darker blonde intercept the flying ball.

Arizona was one of the best on the team, so Callie knew if she could just distract the blonde long enough, maybe her team could turn the game around.

"You know I do," she replied. "I've been dying to kiss those lips," she winked as Callie turned and started yelling.

The whole time Arizona was fawning over her, Callie watched the play out of the corner of her eye. "Run, Meredith, run," she yelled, running towards the commotion when the woman picked the ball out of the air and took off running to the goal line.

"What the..."

"Yes!" Callie exclaimed, throwing her hands up in the air as she ran and tackled her friend to the ground. "We did it," she laughed, celebrating the touchdown with her friends while Arizona stood with her hands on her hip and a fuming look on her face.

"What the hell, Jackson?" Arizona spat, throwing her hands up in defeat as the others cheered. She had yet to catch on to what Callie had pulled.

"Don't look at me," he pointed at her. "You're the one over there running that jaw. You were supposed to get open."

"Whatever," she rolled her eyes and walked over to grab the ball. "Are we going to act like idiots or are we gonna play some ball?" She broke up their little celebration. "Let's go!"

"Getting testy?" Callie walked past the blonde woman with a huge grin on her face?

"Nope, I'm fine," she forced a smile as the teams got set again.

"It's hot, don't you think?" Callie seductively pulled her long sleeve shirt off over her head leaving her left in a tank top while blonde stared on.

"Very hot," Arizona nodded, noticing the brunette pull her dark tresses up, highlighting her facial structure. Callie looked absolutely breathtaking.

"Extremely," she said, patting the sweat off her exposed chest and collar bone with her abandoned shirt.

"Set, hut," the blonde was broke out of her gaze when she heard Jackson yell.

"I'm on you, Riz," Callie ran down field with the blonde not paying close enough attention to the ball being thrown in the air until she turned around and got nailed right in the chest with the pigskin. "Owwww..."

"Ooooh, right in the boob," Cristina laughed, throwing herself back in the grass where she and April were sipping on the redhead's flask.

"Oh, Callie, are you okay?" Arizona asked as the ball dropped to the ground forgetting about the game completely.

"I'm okay," she stood up and rubbed away the pain.

"You sure," She asked, seeing the ache in the woman's face.

"I'm fine," she insisted.

"I can massage that pain right out if you want," she whispered casually as she picked the ball up and threw it to Owen.

"I'm fine, Arizona" Callie whispered, shaking herself off as the others looked on from a distance. "I promise," she breathed.

"And I promise I can give great massages." She grinned.

"Get out of here," she playfully shoved the woman. "You dirty perv."

"You okay Cal?" Derek yelled to his teammate.

"I'm fine," she waved him off before glancing over to the blonde staring at her boobs. "Stop staring," she laughed. "Lets finish, okay?" She straightened her shirt and started to make her way back to the line of scrimmage.

"Just take me up on the offer."

"Hmm..." She thought. "Maybe," she said. "Now get your ass moving. I want to finish this game so I can kiss my girlfriend," she winked before walking off.

"Well, if not tonight, it'll always be on the table," Arizona teased as she ran back to her team to try to tie the score of the ballgame.

* * *

"Where's Robbins?" Marked asked when the bonfire started blazing.

Their football game earlier in the day only lasted a few more plays before Callie tackled the blonde on the last play ending the game which also won the game for her team.

To say Arizona was upset was putting it mildly, not at Callie, but at her team in general. However after stealing a few moments in private with her girlfriend quickly changed her mood for the better before they all went off and enjoyed their picnic together by the pond in the park.

"She ran April and Cristina home," Callie answered from her place on the long log beside Meredith.

Jackson had got paged into the hospital after their picnic so the blonde offered to take the two drunks home before she joined the others in the meadow on the mountain overlooking Seattle.

"Speaking of the devil," Meredith said as she saw the blonde pull up and parked her truck near the cliff overlooking the bright city.

"Yeah," Callie causally nodded, hiding her excitement. Damn, she couldn't get over the way the woman made her feel just by being near.

"The party has arrived," Arizona jumped out of the truck and walked up to the crew who were surrounding the bonfire. "What did I miss?" She asked, walking up to the group.

She couldn't wait to show Callie this place and was a little perturbed that she had to run her friend's home while the others came up here to start the fire.

"Mark almost blew us up when he tried to start the fire," Callie said, glancing over to the blonde before focusing back on the raging fire in front of her.

Arizona had been gone roughly thirty minutes to an hour, and although Callie was enjoying herself while she was gone, she wasn't having as great of a time she would have if Arizona had been with her.

"I did not," he groaned in protest as he took a swig of his beer.

"Derek?" The brunette questioned.

"I'm still not sure if I have eyebrows," he teased his friend with a laugh as everyone went back to their conversations.

"Did you get it?" Callie stood from her seat when Arizona walked closer.

"I did," she pulled the bottle of lemonade out of her jacket pocket she had picked up for the brunette when she ran the girls home. "Here you go,"

"Thank you," she took the drink. There was something about the lemon taste she just couldn't get enough of since Boston. "I've been craving this since we finished game," she said opening the lid and taking a gulp. "That I won, might I add," she looked slyly over at the blonde before giggling at her agitated expression.

"Shut up, already," Arizona whined. "Next year you're on my team."

"Next year, huh," Callie asked. "You want me to stick around that long?" She prodded. She and Arizona hadn't really talked much about the future, but she wanted there to be one.

"Yes," she whispered. "I want you around for a very long time."

"Okay," She breathed, looking around at everyone who seemed to be lost in conversation, not pressing the topic any further for now. "Good," she nodded. "Want some?" She asked, before taking another drink of the beverage.

"Nah," Arizona declined. "I think I'm going to have a beer," she said, walking to the cooler to grab a bottle before returning to the group. "Will you drive home?"

"Sure." She said as she felt the blonde step in closer and brushed their arms together a few times before joining their pinkies together to have some intimate contact.

"I really did miss you today," Arizona said, tightening her finger around the brunette's.

"Me too," she admitted shyly before focusing her attention on the fire.

After a few minutes of standing around quietly, Arizona looked around at all of her friends who were enjoying the night.

She hated not being able to share her happiness with Callie in front of her friends, but it was her request, not Callie's. Now she was thinking it was a terrible choice.

Meredith and Derek, although talking to deferent people, were hugging up to each other much like the new budding relationship between Mark and Teddy that had just recently started as in a few hours ago.

Arizona wanted that, the feeling, the giddy and just plain happiness of being in her significant others arms as they hung out with their friend.

"Calliope," She let her hold on the woman's small finger go and addressed her.

She had held back for so long and she was tired of keeping it to herself.

"Hmm?"

"I want that," she said nodding towards Meredith and Derek.

"What?"

"To stand here and enjoy the fire and our surroundings while being in your arms or you in mine." She risked the chance of looking up at the Latina, hoping to see that she did too. "I want what they have," she whispered, turning to the woman. "I want that with you." She grabbed her soft hand. "I don't just want to be excited because I know I'm going home with you, but I want to be excited that we can freely show how much we like each other anywhere we go."

Callie searched the woman's eyes before holding out her hand for the woman to take. They were holding back at Arizona's request. She thought it might have been to protect her, but the woman insisted it was to protect them from the snide remarks their friends might say, but Callie didn't think that would happen unlike Arizona.

"Come here," she pulled the blonde closer so she was standing in front of her. "I want that too," she whispered, laying her chin on the woman's shoulder and taking the blonde's hands and lacing them with hers over Arizona's torso. "I don't want to hide you anymore. I don't like it."

"Me neither," Arizona couldn't hold back the smile when she leaned into the brunette's embrace. "I love being with you, Calliope," she hummed as they swayed in their stance.

"And I love... being with you," she whispered, kissing the woman's neck just below her ear.

"Mmm..." The blonde hummed, enjoying the sounds of the woods. "I wanted you to get the full feel of this place because it's stunning, but I was late, so..." Arizona said after relishing in the feel of the woman's arms for a few minutes. "How about I take you out on a date tomorrow, and then we can end it up here and enjoy a quiet night alone looking at the stars?" She asked, turning her head slightly towards Callie before feeling the woman place a gentle kiss on her temple.

"A date night with my girlfriend," Callie questioned, seeing Meredith elbow Derek and point at them out of the corner of her eye. "I don't want to spend tomorrow night any other way." She whispered into the woman's ear causing the blonde to turn around in her arms and hug her close.

"Hey?"

"Yeah?"

"My offer is still open. If your boob is still sore, I can try to help you with that."

"You'd like that wouldn't you," she giggled into the woman's neck when she hummed a yes.

Eyeing Callie and Arizona hugging up to each other, the married couple smiled at each other before sharing a loving kiss. "Finally got their heads out of their asses, I see."

"Yeah," Meredith replied back to her husband. "They look so happy." She whispered in excitement for her friends.

* * *

 **Date chapter is next! It's really really kinda make you wanna puke, fluffy. I think we need it right now!**

 **What will she have up her sleeve?!**


	38. Chapter 38

**Are you awake on this first greyless week? 80 days to go! Ugh! I can NOT believe we've already watched the mediocre mid-season finale already! I'll try to keep you guys entertained until Greys comes back, how's that sound?**

* * *

 **Chapter 38**

* * *

At this very moment in her life, Arizona was in absolute heaven. She didn't think things could get any better. Okay, they could, but the only thing that would make it even better is if she could completely be with Callie in all forms. She would love to show the Latina how much she meant to her, however Arizona herself wasn't ready to be with her in that way, at least not yet. But, when that time came she knew it would be absolute bliss.

So much had changed in the last four weeks for Callie and Arizona. With all the great things that had occurred between them recently, the bad still trumped them all in Arizona's opinion.

But with every single event that occurred in their life, the past month had led her to this place; a place where she stood in her bathroom in front of the mirror as she prepared for their first official date while contemplating her life and the people in it.

She had a great life, job, friends, her mother was back in town and greatest of all, she had the most beautiful woman in the world as her girlfriend, but yet, she hated how all those events led her to this place.

It all started with their fight over three weeks ago, a fight that she had picked out of jealousy; an argument that she would never forget. It wasn't that it was a terrible fight, but it led to her and Callie being at odds with each other, and that led to the rape of the latter. An attack that she wishes she could have prevented. It absolutely pained her heart at the thought of someone touching her girlfriend in any way. Callie was the nicest, most kind hearted, generous, sweetest person she had ever met and she couldn't understand why someone would make her feel less than she was. In Arizona's eyes she was nothing less than perfect.

If she were to ever come face to face with Mitch it wouldn't be pretty for either one of them. Callie may have let things go, but she sure as hell hadn't. She was certain if she were to ever run into him she would make damn sure he would suffer a slow painful death.

But even so, the rape brought them closer together on a deeper level. They had become more comfortable with each other as friends. Callie had let Arizona in more after her attack which eventually led to their first kiss that she wouldn't change for anything in this world.

But before they even had a chance to wrap their minds around what had happened between them, she was gut punched with the death of her father.

The loss of her dad was a shock to her system, but she hated to admit it helped that her parents had lived across the country for several years now. Most days it still felt her dad was alive, but now that her mother moved back to town, it was hard to see her without her father. It was an adjustment, but her girlfriend was helping with that. And yet again, that tragedy brought them even closer together.

If someone had told Arizona she would have to relive those two major events over to get to this point where she was standing in her bathroom looking in the mirror as she readied herself for her date with Callie, she couldn't do it.

Even though being with Callie was everything she thought it would be and more, she just wouldn't go through all of it again. Just knowing someone had touched the woman in an uncompromising way made her sick to her stomach even now, so she sure wouldn't let it happen again. She couldn't fathom the thought of someone touching her girlfriend in that abhorrent way.

But that didn't matter, because she already lived it and there was no redo's in life. It all led her where she was today. She was excited but nervous to be taking her girlfriend out for the first time in Seattle. After everything they had been through, she was beginning to see the silver lining.

Checking her makeup and reapplying her pink lipstick one last time, she gave her face and braided hair a once over in the mirror, before slipping into her navy blue jeans and her white laced top, and topping her look off with a black blazer jacket and brown knee high boots.

She wanted Callie to be proud to have her by her side, so she was going to look her best for the brunette.

There was no way Callie could keep her hands off her tonight.

Smiling at her finished product, she couldn't help but wink at herself in the mirror before walking out of the bathroom and grabbing her purse off the counter and making her way out the door to go pick up her date for the evening.

Callie had to run down to the bakery Sunday morning to meet with her employees hours before opening day to make sure everyone knew their place, and since she would have to be there a few hours she suggested that she would just get ready for her date that evening at Barbara's new apartment over the shop.

She was excited for their date, but she slightly regretted saying she would dress at the older woman's apartment. She had already tried on three different outfits for the night and Barbara had nitpicked every choice. But finally after her fourth outfit, they were both satisfied with her wardrobe.

Thankfully Arizona's mom had finally meandered down to the bakery to give her some privacy to finish getting ready for her night.

Putting the finishing touches on her wavy hair, she placed a few drops of her perfume behind her ear just as she heard a knock on the door.

Checking herself again in the mirror, she ran her hands down her sweater to smooth the wool out. She wanted to look perfect for Arizona, and she didn't think the blonde would be disappointed.

"Hey you," She grinned when she saw her girlfriend answer the door wearing cream loose sweater with black jeans and flats. Callie was so stunning.

"Hi," she grinned, meeting the blonde's super magic smile that always seemed to light up a room.

"These are for you," Arizona said handing over a small bouquet of three burnt orange roses mixed with baby's-breath and sunflowers.

"You bought me flowers?" Callie said in awe, accepting the gift from her girlfriend. Arizona looked so breathtaking she hadn't even noticed the arrangement in her hands.

"I did."

"They're beautiful, Arizona," she smiled, bringing the spray up to her nose and inhaling the sweet scent.

"Not as beautiful as you," she whispered, leaning in to kiss her cheek. "You look amazing, Calliope. So beautiful,"

"Thank you," she couldn't help but bashfully smile before reciprocating the blonde's kiss on the cheek. "You look radiant." She shyly smiled.

"Are you ready?" She asked, feeling a pink blush slowly creep up her face when Callie said she looked nice.

Damn, she had only been in the brunette's presence for less than a minute and she was already making her nervous.

"Yeah,"

"Well, your chariot awaits, Milady." Arizona held her arm out for Callie to grab before escorting her out of the building.

"So what are your plans?" She asked when Arizona opened the driver side door of her truck and helped her inside.

"Well, since you liked Hay Market Square in Boston so much, I thought you'd love Pike Place Market." Arizona said, getting behind the wheel of the old ford.

"A farmers market for a date," She questioned, sitting the fresh flowers in the seat beside her before buckling herself in beside the blonde.

"Original, huh," She grinned, looking at woman.

"No," she giggled. "You're stealing my thunder."

"I know," she shrugged. "But you liked it so much, I knew you'd love this place, plus we're a month away from Christmas so the place is dressed up with decorations and lights," she said, placing her hand on the woman's thigh after pulling out into the street. "It's really beautiful."

"A beautiful place, with a beautiful blonde," she said, causing the woman to shyly glance over to her. "I think it will be a great date."

"Well," she swallowed. Callie had never really expressed that about her before and made her silently giddy inside. "That's not the only thing, I'll treat you to dinner, too," she chanced a glimpse of the brunette beside her as she drove down the street.

"Oh yum," she giggled, leaning into the blonde's body.

"I haven't picked a restaurant." She admitted. "We've known each other for months and it's kinda odd I don't know your favorite food besides our comforting pizza or Chinese," she chuckled. "So I picked a few places out and I'll let you pick."

"What did you pick?"

"Well, there's Pike Place Chowder, it's pretty good. Or we can have sushi, seafood, anything you want."

"If a tourist asked you for one your favorite choices, where would you tell them to go?" She asked. She had lived in the city for six months now and she was yet to really take in the city, so she had no clue what it had to offer.

"I would tell them to try Lowell's. They have seafood, and the best waterfront view of Puget Sound, Olympic Mountains and the Port of Seattle." She said as she came up to their destination. "It isn't fancy, but it's a great meal and great scenery."

"Lowell's sounds good," Callie said, grabbing the blonde's hand.

"We'll sit on the second floor; they have a lounge bar area. It's nicer."

"Kay," she said as the woman pulled into a parking space. "Arizona?" She whispered, looking out to the lite up street in front of her.

"Yeah,"

"I love Italian by the way. Don't get me wrong, pizza and Chinese are my favorite go to at home, but I love Italian the most," she clarified. "Maybe it's the hopeless romantic in me." She shrugged.

"I'll remember that," she said, taking the brunette's hand and kissing her smooth skin. "I love Italian, too," she nodded in agreement. "I also like Thai, French, a good American meal, anything really," she chuckled.

"And I'll remember that, too," she said, tugging on the blonde's hand to pull her in for a soft kiss.

"Shall we go take a look around?" she asked, getting out of the truck and reaching for the woman's hand to help her out.

"Yes, please," Callie took the woman's hand as she helped her out of the truck and laced their hands together as they started to make their way through the market place.

Callie couldn't wipe the smile off her face all the while she and Arizona strolled through the street as they took in the view of their surrounds.

The blonde never broke contract with her the whole time, and she loved that. No one had ever made her feel the way Arizona continued to do every day. She had even told her more than once in past two days how beautiful she was. Not that Callie believed her because she had never heard that from anyone, however hearing it from the blonde it made her feel a bit shy.

When Arizona complemented her at times it made her wonder why she would say such things. But after a little thought, she knew it was only because she had become accustomed to being put down every time she turned around in her old relationship. Most times she pushed it aside and accepted the complement, but it was still hard, however little by little she was learning to turn that off.

Arizona had also begun to make her feel worthy a little at a time. She knew she wasn't just a little road bump in someone's life. She was more; so much more than she had felt for years. The blonde made her feel that her life had some meaning. A purpose. A reason.

Arizona had slowly begun to make her feel that she was more than she had been taught. She was realizing that didn't have to settle for less than she deserved; that even she was worthy to love and be loved.

But that still made her wonder what Arizona saw in her. She was bringing so much more baggage into this relationship than her girlfriend was and she wondered if it would hurt them in the long run even though Arizona accepted her completely.

The woman knew all of her dark secrets she had been hiding for so long, and yet, she still wanted to be with her. She didn't understand how the blonde didn't find her repulsive because that's how she felt after her rape, but Arizona insisted it didn't change the way she saw or felt about her.

Her reassurance was comforting, and she felt like she held the blonde's trust in the palm of her hands; however she felt bad she couldn't completely trust the woman yet. She was trying, boy was she trying, but she wasn't there yet even though Arizona was doing everything she could to show her she was worth trusting.

After everything Arizona had done for her, she should already know the woman was worthy of her trust. She had took her into her home without an ounce of hesitation, welcomed her into her group of friends, got her a job, and then proceeded to start a business for her, all the while making her feel worthy again.

Callie promised herself and Arizona she would try, and it was working, slowly but surely, the doctor was breaking down her walls she had built up over the past few years.

She was still nowhere near ready to be intimate with Arizona; however the woman had started to spark that desire within her that had been put out ages ago.

After buying her girlfriend freshly squeezed lemonade to quench her thirst, the two strolled around hand in hand as they took in the scenery until Arizona decided it was time to grab some supper.

The couple shared a few different platters of seafood while they enjoyed the view of the bay and easy conversation with one another until the night started to press on, and she had one more stop before they headed home.

Callie's grand opening at the bakery was in the morning and Arizona didn't want to have her out all night; she wanted her rested and refreshed for her big day.

After returning to the truck, they headed off to the same hangout spot they had spent with their friends the previous night. Arizona wanted to spend some time up there with her girl as they took in nature at its finest.

"Why is this spot so special?" Callie asked when the woman came upon the field overlooking the bright city.

"It's not necessarily special," she shrugged, parking the vehicle in the field on the mountain overlooking Seattle. "It's just a place I like to come to reflect, to think about things. When I'm here, all things are possible."

"It's a beautiful view," the brunette said looking out to the backdrop.

"It is," Arizona agreed. "When I look out at the mountains, the man made city, then on past to the ocean, I realize my problems aren't as big as I make them out to be. It's like everything fades and you're one with nature." She glanced over at the brunette who was intently watching her talk. Giving her a soft smile, she turned back to the view and continued on. "All the noises of the city fade completely away and all you hear are the sounds of nature. The crickets, the frogs, owls, smaller animals rustling around in the woodland area; It's peaceful."

"You wanted to share this with me?" Callie asked softly. It warmed her heart to know the woman was willing to share a place that seemed so personal to her.

"I do," She said, wrapping her arm around the brunette's shoulder. "I want to share so much with you, Calliope."

"That's why you loved sitting outside at night at your parents' house back in Boston," she whispered. Anytime she couldn't find Arizona in the house she knew exactly where to go and that was outside in her parents' double swing off the edge of their property. "Is this the spot you were talking about that you love to come to?"

"Yeah," She nodded.

"Can we back the truck up and sit in the bed a while?" She wanted to experience what the blonde was describing.

"It's chilly, are you sure?"

"Yes, more than sure," she nodded

At Callie's request, Arizona turned the vehicle around so they could see the view from the bed of her truck. Grabbing a few blankets from behind the seat she had stored there previously, she threw one down in the bed and helped Callie inside before bedding down together and getting comfy.

"I can't believe how quiet it is here," Callie said, pulling the cover up over her body so she didn't catch a chill.

"It's nice, isn't it," Arizona said, wrapping her arm around the woman's shoulder as she snuggled against her. These moments where she and Callie just sat snuggled up together were what she came to treasure. Neither had to say much, but it felt like they spoke volumes to each other.

"How did you find this place?" The brunette asked as she looked around the open tall grassy field.

"It's mine."

"Yours," Callie turned her gaze away from the opened space and looked over to her. "You own this land?"

"Yeah," she confirmed. "My parents purchased it years ago when Tim and I were young. They had big plans of building a home here."

"Why didn't they?"

Shaking her head before shrugging her shoulders, "I don't know, really," she said. "It was one of those _'later on'_ type things, but my dad was away too much to see it anything through, and my mom wasn't about to be in charge of it."

"You love this place," she stated to the woman. "So why haven't you built a house up here?"

"I don't know... I never felt the need or had a reason to before now."

"Before now," Callie caught on to the word.

She searched chocolate eyes before answering honestly. "Now I... might be able to find a reason," she nodded, not turning her gaze away from the backdrop.

"I wish I could wake up to this view outside my window every day, it's breathtaking."

"It is," she nodded, tightening her arm around the woman beside her. It was way too early to say, but she could see herself building a home here for Callie and herself if things worked out between them.

Minutes passed while they both just sat there reveling in their surroundings. Both women sat and quietly thought about the past few weeks events and how it all came to this.

And after, Arizona couldn't help but imagine a small quaint home sitting out in the middle of this property. She could see herself sharing this view with the woman in her arms for years to come.

She hated to even think it right now, but she felt Callie was the one for her. She could see them outside in their yard, gardening or having late nights lazing outside cuddled up by a fire pit while they enjoyed the night view. And chickens, she would love to have a few running around. She could even imagine Poseidon or some other animal they would have tormenting the poor birds.

"Thank you, for bringing me here," Callie broke her out of her little bubble.

"Thank you for coming," she turned her head and pressed her pink lips to the brunette's temple. "I'm glad I can share this with you."

"How many girls have you shared this with, exactly?"

Her eyes widened immediately when the realized she had said it loud. She didn't mean to say it, it was more of a thought that accidentally slipped through her lips.

"Ahh..." she was slightly taken aback by that question.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry," she held her hand up to stop her. "Don't say it, that was so rude of me to ask," She implored. "It's none of my business."

"Callie, you're my girlfriend, how is it not your business?" She was surprised the woman asked, but she wasn't about to hide it from her.

"It's still inappropriate of me to ask."

"I brought five up here, excluding you."

Five? Callie was now the one a bit taken aback by the answer. She thought this place seemed special to her, but to bring five random girls up here didn't shout special. "Okay," she said wanting to forget it already. Wow, she was really shocked how jealous she felt at the moment.

"To be fair though," Arizona felt the woman pull away from her just a tad. "It was never to share anything like this," she clarified. "Meredith, Cristina, Addison, April and Teddy have all came out here with me, but we've only came to have a fire like last night. I've not brought anyone up here like this, except for you." She said, looking into the woman's eyes waiting for her to soften a bit. "This place one of my favorite spots and I'd only share this with my favorite person."

"Oh, just them," She said, a bit relieved.

"Just them," She repeated, softly caressing the woman's arm. "You're the only person I'd want to share this with, Calliope."

"Yeah,"

"Yep,"

"Arizona," she breathed. She loved that the woman shared this with her, but she wanted to know what all went through her mind up here. Callie her crazy, but she just wanted to be more in tune with the woman. "Tell me what you're thinking."

"What?"

"I want to know exactly what you think about when you're up here, so tell me. What's running through your head at this very moment?"

Oh no! What was currently on her mind was not something she wanted to voice at loud to her yet, but she knew if she wanted to crumble the woman's walls down she needed to be open and truthful with her. "Well," she said debating within herself if she should really share her feelings she was having at the moment. "This is probably inappropriate to share right now, but being here with you I feel it so strong," she said. Looking over at the woman hugged up beside her, she took a deep breath before saying. "I want..." She paused, feeling her heart racing. Taking another deep breath, she tried to get herself under control.

"You can tell me anything, Arizona." Callie whispered when she saw the woman wrestle within herself.

"Being here makes me realize what I want in life," she admitted. "I want you, Callie," she admitted, feeling her stomach flip-flop at her admissions. "I know it's premature, but I can't help it. I want you, Calliope. That's it. I want all your flaws, scars, mistakes, smiles, giggles, jokes, sarcasm. Everything, I just want you." She breathed a sigh of relief when she finally got her feelings out.

Callie had told Arizona that she wanted her just yesterday, but she didn't go as deep as the blonde. She was speechless at the woman's admissions, and the only thing she could do was wrap her arms around the woman's sides and bury her face into the blonde's neck; a place she had recently come to love.

"I know you still don't trust me, Calliope," Arizona said after a few moments. "You've been so mistreated, and I couldn't blame you if you never trusted anyone for the rest of your life. But, all I'm asking for is a chance. A chance for you to be open to accepting to what I have to offer."

The Latina lifted her head and peered into the woman's eyes. She could see the honesty written all over her face, but she decided to tease her a little. "Have you been nipping at a flask or something this evening, because you're rambling like you do when you're drunk," she couldn't help but chuckled at the woman.

"No," she sighed. "You make me so damn nervous," she indulged "I've just opened myself up, and you're not saying anything."

Calming the blonde's nerves, Callie cupped her face, slightly tilting her head to the right before pressing their lips together in a heated kiss. "What the hell am I supposed to say to that?" She questioned, pecking pink lips again. "You leave me speechless with the things you say and do for me." She said, brushing her thumb over her cheeks. "I'm learning, okay?" She whispered before pressing their foreheads together. She tried to wonder why Arizona was so willing to accept all of her when she found it hard herself.

"Okay," Arizona's voice was barely a whisper.

"Every day I'm learning more and more about myself, and the more I learn, the more I realize I want you, too," she nodded in agreement. "Even when you snore,"

"Wha... I do not snore." She protested.

"Yeah," Callie conceded. "A little bit you do," she nodded when the blonde scoffed. "Seriously," she said, holding her index finger and her thumb less than a centimeter apart. "Just a little," she smiled, when the blonde couldn't hold back her grin any longer.

"You do, too," she clarified.

"Ha! I know," she said placing her hand over her chest. "That's a lie." She scoffed.

"You do just a little bit," Arizona mimicked the brunette.

"Whatever," she laughed, shaking her head before taking a deep breath. "I know I have never slept better than I do when I'm with you." The brunette breathed.

"You shouldn't say that," she turned the woman around and pulled her to lay in her arms.

"Why not," She laughed at her advances.

"Because of the rules, tonight's a school night and you're supposed to sleep on your own bed now that my mom has moved out," she said as her face hovered over the brunette's.

"Fuck the rules," Callie boldly stated in a whisper before her face broke out into a huge smile.

"Tisk, tisk," she shook her head at the woman. "You're such a badass aren't you," she giggled, pressing her face into the brunette's, soaking up the feel of the woman's presence.

"Maybe," she laughed, she too broke out into a fit of giggles when she felt the blonde nip at her cheek playfully as she wrapped her arms around Arizona's neck, keeping her in place. "I hope this never gets old."

"Me too," Arizona whispered, kissing all over the Latina's cheeks before pulling back to peer into shining brown eyes. "How do you feel about tomorrow?"

"I'm so nervous, but yet, so excited." She confirmed. The opening of her bakery was merely hours away and the closer it came the more anxious she became.

"I'm sorry I can't be there, honey," she sighed, giving her a half smile. She hated that she couldn't change shifts with someone so she could help out on the grand opening of _Sweet Goddess Bakery._

"But you've been there when it really counted." Callie countered; bushing back a few stray blonde hairs that had fell out of the woman's braid. "That's all that matters, Arizona."

"But tomorrow's an important day in your life, and I want to be there." She said, still hovering over the brunette's face that still lay in her arms.

"I know, but it's not like you're skipping out. Work must come first."

"Being an adult sucks," she sighed in frustration. She and Callie had worked so hard for this day and now that it was here she wasn't going to be able to enjoy it with the woman, but it was Callie's day and nothing would take away from that.

"Not really," she disagreed with her. "I wouldn't be able to kiss you anytime I want if we were kids," she grinned, pulling the woman down for a passionate kiss before they finally broke apart, winded.

"It's getting late," Arizona whispered after peering down at the Latina for a few moments. "I should get you home and put you to bed, you need your rest."

"Will you bring me out here again, soon?"

"I'd love too."

* * *

 **Oh, yeah.. and about the Grey's winter finale... (As a Calzona fan, I felt my head bob up from underneath the water, just barley!) Callie talking to Jackson about having breakup/makeup sex with Arizona the whole episode...I'LL TAKE IT! Ahh... :) I enjoyed that! I will look at that as a huge positive. My hope will remain alive! Sounds like someone misses sex with Arizona. I'll hold onto that memory during the whole hiatus!**

 **Hope you enjoyed the chapter. You guys are amazing!**


	39. Chapter 39

**Happy Thanksgiving to all who celebrate! Don't eat too much!**

 **Happy Thursday to everyone else!**

* * *

 **Chapter 39**

* * *

"Nooooo," she whined when she heard the annoying sound of her alarm clock. The next morning had come way too soon for Arizona.

After calling it a night last night, the couple came home to rest up for Monday morning. The blonde had been in the bathroom doing her nightly routine so she was quite surprised when she came into the open area to find Callie snuggled under the covers on her bed.

Apparently the _rules_ were null and void for the night, and Arizona wasn't going to contend her girlfriend on it whatsoever. There was no way she'd ever kick the woman out of her bed.

She didn't even have to be touching the brunette; just knowing she was asleep beside her was enough to rest easily.

They lay in bed for a bit while both expressed how they imagined the opening would go. Arizona just knew there would be a line down the street as people waited to try the delicious baked goods, while Callie's only hopes for the day were to avoid disasters in the kitchen area.

Soon after voicing their opinions, the two drifted to sleep. Arizona hadn't moved a muscle until the blaring sound shot through the air.

Groaning after turning her alarm off, she rolled over hoping to snuggle with her girlfriend for a few minutes before she had to shower, but she only found cold sheets.

Callie wouldn't have left without telling her, would she?

Rising up on the bed she looked around the room for the woman. Callie didn't have to be at the bakery for another hour, but the loft seemed to be void of the woman. She was hoping to walk the brunette to the shop before she had to be at work, however apparently the woman had already left hours before she had to be there.

Pouting, her shoulders slumped as she climbed out of bed, and headed off to take a shower.

She was rinsing the soap off her wet body when a realization struck her. Callie had kissed her and told her goodbye before she left. She had been dreaming of the bakery opening, so she must have combined the two events and brushed it off as part of the dream, however now she remembered the Latina shaking her from sleep and kissing her on the lips before heading off.

In turn made her feel like an ass because she didn't wake up enough to wish the woman good luck on her big day. Now she wouldn't get to see her until this evening unless she could persuade Kepner to cover for her during her lunch break so she could run down and spend an hour at the shop with the woman.

Whatever she'd be able to do, she knew needed to come up with an idea to show her girlfriend she cared and hated that she couldn't share in her happiness today.

* * *

Grabbing her eighth patient chart of the day, she sighed, with a chuckle when she read the name, Mike Keaton. If she saw this man once, she saw him six times a year. She liked the man, but he was still annoying to a point.

She had seen him four times in the past nine months, and three of those times had been since Callie had come to Seattle. And every time he came in he would request her to be his doctor, and every time he would try to set her up with his son Matthew.

Opening the chart, she took a deep breath before walking into the bay to greet the carpenter. "Mr. Keaton," she looked up and smiled at the man who had bandages wrapped around his head. "Fancy meeting you here," she smirked at him before laying the chart down on the table.

"So it is, Doctor Robbins."

"What happened to you, Mike," she walked over and inspected the wound on his forehead. It wasn't a large gash, but it was enough to need a few sutures.

"I was on my way to that new bakery on Fifth Street, some _'god sweet shop'_ or something."

She couldn't help when her mouth curled up in smile when she heard of him talking about Callie's new bakery. _"Sweet Goddess Bakery,"_ she corrected.

"Yeah, that's it," he pressed the bandage to his head when the doctor instructed him too.

Getting Mike to hold the bandage in place, Arizona pulled the surgical tray close to her so she could fix him up.

"The guys at work have been working so hard, I decided to treat them today so I was going to go pick up a dozen or two cupcakes for them as a thank you," he continued as the blonde Doctor removed his hand and the bandage.

"This is going to hurt just a little," she said numbing around the area on his forehead.

"I was driving through the green light and just then and idiot came out of nowhere and t-boned me. My head busted my driver's door window."

"And this is the only injury you received?" Arizona asked, placing four stitches in the man's head.

"Yeah, I'm sure I'll be a little sore later, but I'm okay," he said as the doctor placed a new bandage on his head. "I was pissed off about the wreck until they told me I needed a few stitches so I said what the hell, I get to see my favorite doc."

"I'm going to give you my pager number," she chuckled. "Mike, I swear, I'm going to suggest putting you in a bubble if you show up in my ER..." She turned when she heard shuffling behind her. "Anymore this year," She finished, seeing a tall scruffy man standing behind her.

"That is my son, Matthew," Mike nodded at the late twenty something man standing by the curtain.

"Oh, hi," she briefly smiled at him before turning to grab the chart.

Great! Not only was he going to suggest they should get together, he was introducing them.

Awkward.

"Matt, son come meet Doctor Robbins," he motioned for him to come closer.

Oh god, she closed her eyes and took a deep breath. She did not want to deal with this right now.

"Dr. Robbins."

"Matthew," she softly smiled at him. "Your dad's told me so much about you," she said, hugging the file to her chest. "It's good to meet you."

"You too, Doctor Robbins," he returned the greeting. "Thank you for taking care of my old man," he said, patting him on the back.

Jesus, apparently Mike has talked to his son about her because he kept throwing her glances.

"It's my job," she nodded, wanting to end his now before Mike brought anything up. Damn, was it too much to ask for an emergency right now? "Mike, you know the drill, have your family doctor check that head out in a few days. Your wound wasn't so deep, so those stitches should be able to come out within a week." She said, turning to leave the room.

"Wait, Doctor Robbins," he stopped her.

"Oh no," she sighed to herself.

"Matthew is single, aren't you son,"

"Ahh," Arizona held up her hand to stop the conversation. "Mike, I've told you four times in the last nine months, I'm not interested," she smiled at him. "But thanks for the offer."

"He's a great guy,"

"Dad, she said no."

"But you're a catch, son. You have a job, your own house; chicks dig that in a man."

"You're right Mike, they do." She confirmed. "But..." She shrugged. "That's not really a turn on for me."

"You want to support a man?" He looked at his son and gave him a pleasing look.

"Umm, no," she scoffed. "I will never support a man," she laughed. "Do you know that new bakery you were headed to on fifth?" Arizona asked him.

"Yeah,"

"I dig that," she nodded. "Maybe I'm just bias because it's my girlfriends shop." She stressed. "But I think that is hot."

"Oh," his shoulders visibly slumped. "Oh..." He nodded in understanding.

Arizona didn't like to go around telling people about her sexuality, but the man wouldn't stop pressing her to date his son every chance he got and she was tired of it.

"You're into chicks then, huh,"

"I'm into my girlfriend, yes." Now that would maybe shut him up for a while.

"Have I ever mentioned my daughter, Melissa?" He asked, causing Arizona to sigh in defeat. "Beautiful girl, I don't know if she's into that kinda thing or not, but I can ask her."

"I'm sorry, Mike," she couldn't help but chuckle at the man. He was persistent if anything. "But I'm kinda too in love with my girlfriend to even think about looking at anyone else," she smirked at him, the words not registering in her head until seconds later.

Wow, did those words really escape her mouth? She hadn't gave any thought to being in love with Callie, she knew she would eventually, but she didn't think she was in love, not yet anyway, however apparently her heart hadn't informed her brain yet.

She could feel her hold body tense. Her hands began to feel clammy at the admittance. "Now," she cleared her throat. "If you'll excuse me, I have other patients to tend to," she told them. "Take care, Mike. It was nice meeting you, Matthew." She said before finally leaving the room and making her way to be doctors' lounge.

* * *

"What's with you Mr. Grumpy Gills," April said while walking into the quiet lounge and seeing her friend slumped down on the sofa staring off into space.

"Nothing," Arizona kept her eyes fixated on the space needle picture that was hanging on the wall in front of her. She had been sitting there for the past ten minutes thinking about what she had said earlier.

Was she really in love with Callie?

She was certain she could spend the rest of her life with the woman, but being in love so soon wasn't something she anticipated. Her feelings for Callie hadn't really changed after they got together or so she thought. The feelings she had for Callie had been there before they started dating. So, had she been in love with her all this time?

The only thing that had changed for her is that she could finally be open with the Latina about her feelings. Everything else was the same or so she thought.

"April," she mumbled.

"Yeah," the woman answered as she grabbed a bottle of water from the mini fridge.

"Jackson and you," She spoke, still not adverting her eyes from the wall. "Are y'all good?"

"Yeah, we are," she smiled thinking of her boyfriend when she took a drink of her water before sitting down in the chair across from the woman.

"Good, good," she nodded. "I'm happy for you." She whispered.

As far as she knew April had no clue about her relationship with Callie yet. When she came out two nights ago, her best friend was at her apartment more than likely with her head stuck in the toilet puking her guts out, so she didn't know about her and Callie.

"Thanks," she sat her bottle down on the table beside of her when she saw the blonde's awkward state. "Are you okay?" She inquired. "You seem a little off." She hadn't been able to talk much to her friend today because they had been busy, but Arizona had seemed fine earlier.

"You..." Arizona squinted her eyes at the picture as she tried to collect her thoughts. "You said you two had sex." She stated, ignoring her question. She hadn't really talked with April in a few weeks, but she remembered the red head admitting it at the bar over a week ago.

"Oh," she said, slumping in her seat. Arizona was usually the first person she told everything to, but yet, she hadn't got to spill about this big event in her life yet. "We did," she confirmed. "I've been dying to talk to you about it, but with your dad and everything," she stopped when Arizona shook her head.

Arizona knew April said she was saving herself for the one. She had said many times that she felt the intimate connection should only be shared with someone you love and who loves you even more.

"Do you love him?" The blonde asked meekly, finally meeting eyes with the woman.

"I do," she conceded as she tried to figure out where Arizona was going with this. "I've known him for years, I've always loved him, but now, I'm in love with him."

"How do you know?"

"Why are you asking me this?"

"I just want to know," she shrugged, looking down at her joined hands on her lap.

"Well, he's all I think about. I always want to talk to him. I smile every time I think of him. I get extremely shy when I'm with him. He makes me want to be a better person," she said while Arizona stared off into space. "I want the good and bad. I want everything regardless of how horrible, how dark. I want it all because at the end of the day, it's still him." She answered. "That's how you know."

Everything April said was along the lines of what she had told Callie last night. "Callie and I are dating."

"What? When did this come about?"

"Yeah," for the first time since she entered the room a smile graced her face. "Right before I flew out to Boston," she looked over to her friend. "Before I found it about my dad," she clarified. "It wasn't some I'm sad, take away my pain type deal." She said, wanting to be clear. "We kissed at the bakery before I got the call."

"And how was it?"

"It's like coming home." Being with Callie always felt like she was right where she was meant to be.

"Okay," she said as she watched her friend bend over in her seat and rest her arms over her knees. She noticed Arizona's smile, but something seemed off with her too. "Shouldn't you be a little more excited than this?"

"No, no. I am." She said shaking herself out of her thoughts. "I really am beyond happy Apes," she smiled again. "She's amazing and she wants to be with me as much as I her."

"What's the problem then?"

"Nothing," she shrugged. "I was just thinking about my last patient is all," That was a total lie and she hopped April would leave it at that. She didn't want to voice her thoughts out loud to anyone especially Callie. The woman was nowhere ready to hear that Arizona loved her, and the blonde wasn't ready to admit it out loud either. It was too soon for her to voice it.

* * *

A few streets down the block, Callie had finally found the time to steal away a few minutes in her office just before lunchtime. She hadn't planned on today being as hectic as it was. Maybe next time she would listen to Arizona. That woman had more faith in her than anyone ever administered, and she always seemed to be right on target.

Just as Arizona had said, people were lining up down the block to get a taste of the new shop two hours before they were set to open at ten o'clock. She really hadn't anticipated for things to be so congested, and that in turn made every employee nervous including herself.

After a little pep talk from their boss everyone put their game faces on, and before the first half hour of being opened for business was over she and Alex had to bake double what they had made earlier in the morning. Two hours after opening Callie had brought in more than what she had anticipated in funds for the whole day.

And thank god for Barbara moving to Seattle. That woman brought it upon herself to help out in the kitchen and if it hadn't of been for her Callie would have probably lost it. The combination of the hectic morning and the sleepless night she had, mixed together with a moment of weakness she was about to flip her lid until her girlfriends mom stepped in to lend a hand.

She didn't sleep much the previous night. Too much has been running through her head to shut everything off enough to rest. She was too anxious for her store opening, and for some reason she couldn't take her eyes off the blonde sleeping soundly beside her.

Arizona had planned the perfect date, and then proceeded to share a special place with her and she couldn't be more grateful the woman shared that part of herself with her.

After spending over two hours watching the blonde sleep, she finally forced herself to roll away from the woman and try to catch an hour or two of rest, but sleep didn't come. So instead, she kissed the blonde's temple, whispering goodbye and heading to the bakery earlier than anticipated. If she was awake she might as well use her time wisely.

So after more than eight hours on her feet, she found herself enjoying a long awaited breather. Minus her little moment of weakness, her day had been more than she could ever dream of, but yet, overwhelming.

Hearing a knock at her office door brought her out of her thoughts. She hadn't heard from Arizona and was slightly disappointed the woman hadn't called or even texted her.

She couldn't really fuss about it though because she hadn't found the time to text her girlfriend either.

"Come in," Callie called to the waiting person.

"Are you Miss..." He said looking down at the card. "Calliope Torres?" The man inquired holding a light brown teddy bear and an old wooden box painted white.

"Ahh..." She stood up to address the man. "I am she."

"This is for you," he sat the box down on the table and quickly made his way out the room.

"Thank you," she said just as he shut the door.

Who on the world would send her a bear and a wooden box?

She hated that Mitch was the first thought that popped on hear head. But there was no way he would have known this was her bakery. She never promoted her name, so he couldn't have or at least that's what she hoped for.

Inspecting the box with the red ribbon wrapped around it, she saw a little tag hanging from the bow that said,

 _She turned her cant's into cans and her dreams into plans._

Smiling, she knew exactly who the items were from. Of course it was something Arizona would have said.

Picking up the teddy bear, she hugged it to her chest all the while her smile widened when she noticed the smell. The bear smell of Arizona, pure and simple. It was as if she was standing in a huge field of wildflower on a dewy spring morning. Callie loved the woman's aroma.

Placing the bear to the side, the brunette inspected the box before she opened the lid to reveal two dozen of red roses packed tightly inside.

She couldn't help but smile, receiving the thoughtful gift made heart stop. She never received flowers from anyone before, but now she had received some from the blonde twice in two days.

Arizona was holding true on all her promises to her. The blonde always seemed to do the simplest things every day that made her feel special, needed and wanted. Just like she vowed, she was chopping away at her exterior.

Sitting down in her seat, she laid the lid aside and bent over to sniff the roses until something else caught her eye. A small white card was attached to the lid.

 _Hey you,_

 _So, word is around the waiting room there's this awesome new bakery on Fifth. You wouldn't happen to know anything about that, would you?_

 _I know you had your heart set on mint colored pastry boxes for your store, but they only made "crap pink and white."_

Callie couldn't help but laugh when she read the blonde's words. Those were the same words she had echoed to her on a few occasions.

 _So, I came up with the next best thing. A box full of mint roses to congratulate you on your grand opening, but, its fall and not spring, so all I could find were oranges and yellows, and seeing I had just bought you orange flowers yesterday I decided to go with classic red. :)_

 _I hope you will realize one day just how amazing you are to me, Calliope._

 _I'm so proud, beyond measure to be able to call you my girlfriend._

 _Congratulations on an awesome day._

 _I miss you._

 _xoxo, Arizona_

 _P.S. I sprayed your teddy with some of my perfume so it would seem as if was there :)_

 _Hope you have a great day._

She had read the card three times before hearing a soft knock at her door.

"Come in," she said, wiping the tears out of the corners of her eyes after reading her girlfriends' words.

Looking up when she heard the knob of the door turn, then she saw the object of her affection peek her head inside with a breathtaking smile. "Hi," the blonde purred.

"You're here," she sighed; relieved to see the one person she had wished to see.

"For a few minutes," she said, walking into the room and closing the door just as Callie came up and wrapped her up in a hug. "I used my lunch break to come down and check things out."

"That's all I need," she mumbled into her girlfriends' neck.

"You okay?" She hugged her back.

"I am now."

Arizona could hear the change of tone in her girlfriends' voice. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing, it's just been a long day," she pulled back and pecked the blonde's lips. "And the one person I needed to hear from sent me an amazing gift and then she graced me with her presence." She sighed. "You always know when I need you."

"Maybe its intuition," Arizona smiled. "Because I have been thinking about you non-stop all morning," She said, kissing the brunette's forehead. "How are things going? I suppose it's going well from the crowd of people inside?"

"Honestly, it's been a day," she exhaled, sitting on the edge of her desk as the woman came to stand in front of her.

"That doesn't sound so good."

"No, it's been great. It really has," she insisted. "I just wasn't expecting it to be so..." She paused.

"Prosperous?" Arizona questioned.

"Yeah, I guess you could say that," she nodded. "If it wasn't for your mom, I think I would have lost it at some point."

"Why?" She asked, grabbing the woman's hands and caressing her thumbs over her skin.

"It was a mad house; we were running low on items within the first thirty minutes, so Karev and I went to bake more and then they kept yelling for me up front. I felt like I was being pulled in every direction."

"It'll get better,"

"I don't know," she inhaled deeply thinking about her day. She loved this shop, but she felt she was in over her head right now. "What if I'm not cut out for this?" She looked up at the blonde who was all ears.

Arizona was a bit shocked that Callie felt that way, but walking into the chaotic scene in the front of the store she could see why. Everyone just wanted a taste of the new place, it wouldn't always be busy.

"Calliope Torres," she eyed the woman. "You have come too far to be standing where you're at right now to say you're ready to give up on your dream." She said as she watched the woman's eyes fall down to their hands.

"I just didn't expect all of this," she shrugged. She was down because it didn't go as planned and she felt like she wasn't giving her customers her best quality because she felt rushed.

"You went into today expecting everything to be calm and run smoothly like a well-oiled machine. You figured it would be a light day of filling orders and baking goods."

"Yeah,"

"You guys are all new at all this. It's not always going to run the way you expect it. There's always going to be days you're on top of your game ready for a crowd and they won't come, and then they'll be days like today." She said when the brunette finally looked up at her. "You're learning as you go, and in a month or two you will be able to run this with your eyes closed."

"I hate you," she chuckled. She knew Arizona was right. It was just her exhaustion talking this nonsense. She knew she could do this especially if she had this woman backing her.

"Because I'm right, and I'm awesome."

"Whatever," she smiled up at the woman who always knew what to say.

"Calliope Torres," she pulled the woman into her and kissed her cheek. "You don't realize how amazing you are."

"Thanks for my flowers and bear," she said as the blonde cupped her cheeks. "I love them."

"You're welcome," she leaned in and kissed red lips. "I had them delivered to me so I can spray him with my perfume," she said, picking the teddy bear up. "Then I had an intern deliver this to you," she grinned, as Callie took the bear and hugged it against her chest.

"I noticed," she smiled. "It was thoughtful of you, thank you." She said. "And thank you for calming my nerves."

"Don't doubt yourself, okay?" She said, bringing her hand to, brushing her thumb over her cheek bone.

"Okay," she agreed. "I missed you."

"I missed you," she kissed her forehead. "You left early this morning, huh,"

"Yeah, sorry, I couldn't sleep, so I decided to help Karev with the baking."

"It's okay," she waved it off. "I guess I should get check and see if my order is ready so I can get back." She hated she didn't even have enough time to grab lunch with the woman.

"Wait," she just realized something she said. "Why did you have an intern bring this over if you were coming?

"Well, I also ordered three dozen of donuts and three dozen cupcakes for the staff and I wasn't about to carry that back myself," she laughed. "So I brought him with me and he delivered them to you while I was ordering."

Callie couldn't help but laugh at her girlfriend.

"Plus I ordered two dozen cupcakes for Mike's construction."

"Why?"

"Because he was on his way here to get his guys some and he was in a car wreck, so I wanted to be nice and send them some."

"Mike, again?" Arizona had talked about the man on a few occasions because he was always in the ER it seemed. "Poor guy," she couldn't help but laugh at his misfortune.

"So I'm sending Doctor Cross to deliver them."

"I'm not sure that's in his job description."

"It is when he's on my service."

"I'm glad I don't work for you, you seem like a hard ass," she shook her head.

"I may be a hard ass, but at least it's cute." She smiled when the woman rolled her eyes.

"He doesn't have to deliver it, I can get it there."

"No, you're too busy."

"No, not me, I hired this guy named Andrew... at least I think that's his first name." She thought about it for a second. "Karev called him Deluca though, anyway he came in wanting to know if I was hiring, so I hired him to deliver because you wouldn't believe the amount of people who have called for delivery orders. I wasn't expecting all of this."

"It's because this place is awesome," she leaned in and pecked her girlfriends red lips one more time before turning to leave. "Mike's is on seventy-fifth."

"I know," she replied. "Oh, Arizona," She said, watching her girlfriend walk away from her. Damn, was she swaying her hips purposely?

"Yeah,"

"You have something," she pointed to the woman's behind. "On your butt," she said, warning the woman who tried to turn just right to see.

"What?" She reached behind her and wiped the back of her scrub pants.

"My eyes," she giggled she the doctor rolled her eyes and shook her head.

Grabbing a piece of paper off the filing cabinet by the door and balling it up, Arizona threw it at the funny, funny woman. "Go to work," she laughed. "I'll meet you here around seven and we can walk home?"

"Okay," she smiled. "Can we have Chinese tonight?"

"Yeah," she winked. "Have a better afternoon."

"I definitely will. Bye."

"Goodbye, Calliope. See you soon."

* * *

After Arizona's talk, Callie had a newfound confidence which made the day fly by perfectly. Things never really settled down, but she handled them better and she was ready to face a brand new day.

After going over their sales, she got a feel for how much needed to be ready before the doors were opened in the morning.

She was exhausted and there was no way she was coming in that early again in the morning, so she wrote Alex a note with her figures on it and placed it by his working area before waiting in her office for her girlfriend. Hopefully this time they wouldn't have to rush and bake extras within the first hour of opening tomorrow.

Today went above and beyond her expectations and it was a little overwhelming, but she knew what tomorrow could very well hold so she was prepared for the new day.

Her thoughts were interrupted when a text came through on her phone. She couldn't help but smile when she read the message.

 **I've missed you so much today. - Arizona.**

 **Me too. - Callie.**

 **I'm heading to change outta my scrubs then I'll be on my way. I can't wait to see you. - Arizona.**

 **I'll be waiting. :) - Callie.**

After receiving the texts, she grabbed the note the blonde had sent her with the flowers and teddy bear. She had read the note over a dozen times in the past few minutes and with every word that Arizona had scribbled on the paper, her heart skipped a beat.

No one had ever made her feel so alive and she was becoming addicted to the feeling.

For some reason she really missed her girlfriend today. She wasn't sure why because she went most days without seeing her while the blonde was working, but today was different. They'd had two great days over the weekend and she just wasn't ready to share her with anyone especially the hospital for five days.

But just as the thought passed her mind, she heard the bakery door open, signaling her girlfriend had arrived. Apparently Stephanie and Heather didn't lock the door as she requested on their way out because she was expecting a knock at the window.

"I'm coming," she called down the small hallway where her office was hidden when she heard the footsteps. Grabbing her bear off her desk and her jacket off the back of the door, she made her way down the hall until an all too familiar voice made the tiny hairs on the back of her neck stand up.

"Hello, darling,"

And just like that, her would come crumbling at her feet along with her jacket and teddy bear.

* * *

 **OH BOY!**


	40. Chapter 40

**Your response was overwhelming. I really did want to give you a surprise update since _so_ many had requested one, but if I start that, this story will be over before Greys returns and I want to keep you entertained until then. It was very hard, but I resisted the urge many times. **

**Happy Monday! Hope everyone had a great weekend and holiday for all who celebrated.**

* * *

 **Chapter 40**

* * *

"Are you heading home?"

"Not right off, I'm going to the bakery to pick up my girl and then we're heading home so I can hear about the rest of her awesome day while we have some dinner and relax before we have to do it all again."

A few hours after visiting her girlfriend at lunch, Callie had texted her and said that her pep talk had helped and the day had went much smoother, and it was all because she believed in her.

"So you both are really in this, huh?" April asked, changing into her street clothes as Arizona did the same.

"I am all in, and she's getting there," she said as she tried to think of something that would show Callie she was honorable.

"Getting there? What do you mean?"

"She said she doesn't trust me," Arizona pulled her shirt over her head, and took her ponytail out of her hair before letting it go to cascade over her back.

"Like, at all?"

"She does," she clarified. "Just... not completely, she's scared everything will be amazing and them the other shoe will drop, and I cannot blame her one bit for that."

"What do you mean?"

"She's only been in one relationship and it was abusive. She doesn't trust me to not hurt her."

"Physically," April questioned.

"Yeah,"

"How will you gain her trust?"

"I don't know." Arizona said, grabbing her jacket from her locker. "Listen and be mindful," she shrugged. "All I know is that I need to be open and as honest as I can be with her, and show her that she's so precious to me."

April looked at her best friend with tears forming in her eyes. "Awe," her voice broke. She couldn't believe how Arizona was acting towards this woman. She had never seen the blonde act like this towards anyone. "She's your lobster, isn't she?"

Arizona couldn't help but grin widely at her redheaded friend. "Yeah," an image of Callie popped in her head. "I really think she is." No one has ever made her feel the way Callie had and she wasn't about to give that up anytime soon.

"I'm happy for you, Riz," She quickly wrapped her arms around the blonde.

"Thanks, Apes, I'm very happy."

"How has she been with everything? How is she handling her attack?" April asked as they walked out of the locker room and down the hall to the main entrance.

"Unbelievable," she breathed. "I think she's been so focused on the bakery and my wellbeing since daddy died that she hasn't had time to think about it. I guess that's a good thing."

"And your relationship," She questioned. She wanted to look out for her friend. "She's good? She happy like you," She asked when the blonde glanced over at her. "I just... I don't want to see you get hurt because you seem extremely happy, and I don't want you to get your hopes up. I like Callie, I really do, but what if she's just going with it because you've done so much for her and she feels obligated?"

Arizona was a bit surprised with April's thoughts. "Wait," she grabbed he redheads arm and stopped her. "You're the one who kept telling me to go for it, and now that we're dating you think she's doing it out of obligation?" She asked agitation evident in her voice.

"I didn't mean she was actually doing it out of obligation, I'm just asking if she's really in this like you seem to be."

"I know Callie better than anyone, April," she started her pace again. "I know when she's being genuine and when she's bull shitting me. We've talked many times about our situation." She said when the redhead caught up with her.

"I'm just looking out for you." She insisted.

"She kissed me." She stated.

"What?"

"I didn't initiate anything, April. It was all her." Arizona informed her as they walked out into the cool night air. She was slightly annoyed that her friend doubted Callie's feelings toward her. "I told you I wasn't going to do anything." She said, sticking her hands in her jacket pocket to keep away the chill. "And I didn't. She kissed me and I was such a chicken shit that I ran out of the building," she told her. "After I collected myself, I was going to go back in there and tell her everything. But you know what?" She asked, continuing when the redhead shook her head. "She was going to chase me. So what's that tell you?"

"I..."

"I know Calliope, April." She cut her off.

"Okay," Arizona knew the woman better than anyone so if she said she was in, she was in.

"Okay,"

"How did the flowers and teddy go?" April asked, veering the subject.

"Very well I think; she seemed pretty surprised." The blonde smiled thinking about the look on her girlfriends face when she held onto her bear. "Damn it," she stomped her foot when something popped in her mind. "I should have got her a stuffed lobster instead of a teddy bear."

"There's always next time," the redhead chuckled. "I'll see ya in the morning," she said as they came to the corner of the building.

"Are you buying coffee?"

"Since you bought donuts today," she shrugged with a chuckle. "Sure,"

"Love you, Apes," Arizona put her arms around her friends shoulder.

"Love you, too," April replied. "I really am happy for you."

"And I'm happy for you," Arizona said, dropping her hand and turning right down the street. "See you in the morning."

* * *

Just down the block Callie stood face to face with someone she prayed she'd never have to face alone again. She could feel all the blood drain from her face when she saw the man who still had a hold on her. Because of all he had done she couldn't fully give herself to Arizona and she hated him for it.

"No," she shook her head as her voice begun to break.

She could feel her legs instantly go weak as she took a step back, bracing herself up against the wall with her left hand. "No," she repeated as she shook her head. "This isn't happening," her legs were now visibly shaking.

"But it is, sweetheart," he took a step closer to the woman.

"No," she held her arm out to keep him at a distance. "No," she stopped him in his tracks, pushing against his chest. "Get out," she demanded. "Get the fuck out of here." She knew he was low, but she didn't really think he had enough balls to show up anywhere around her again after their last run in.

"That's no way to treat your husband," he said, throwing the Manila envelope he brought with him on the counter, freeing his hands so he could discard of his blazer.

"I won't back down from you anymore," Callie visibly swallowed when she saw him throw the jacket to the side and roll up his sleeves. There was no way he was getting to her again. She would kill him, if not; she knew Arizona would as soon as she laid eyes on him. "You don't know what you're walking into."

Scoffing, he took another step closer the brunette. "I know exactly what I'm walking into," he said, slapping the envelope on the counter. "Everything I need to know is right here."

"You know nothing," She said in disgust as she decided to take a step forward, showing him she would not back down from this fight.

"Did you really think you could get rid of me so easily? I bet you thought after you took advantage and had sex with me, happily might I add, I'd just tuck my tail between my legs and give in to what you want?"

"I didn't happily do anything," she said through her teeth. "You raped me."

"I did no such thing," he said, loosening his tie around his neck. "All I did was have sex with my wife," he smiled. "I was only taking what was mine."

"I am not yours to take,"

"You are, sweetheart."

She could only shake her head in disgust, did he actually think he didn't do anything wrong? "Get out of my store," she yelled this time, peering through the front windows in hopes of her girlfriends' presence.

God, Arizona. She wanted her to hurry, but then again she was afraid of what Arizona might do. She wouldn't be able to handle it if she did something stupid.

"Oh, your store," he looked around the room. "Opening day I do believe," he grinned when she saw her face drop at his knowledge. "Looks like I have something else I can take from you in the divorce," he said waving his hands around the room. "I never thought I'd own a bakery,"

"You can't take shit from me, I have nothing thanks to

you," she snarled, walking around the man hoping to get to the land line by the register. "This isn't my place, I just work here," she insisted, slowly circling him, coming out into the front room. Thank god Arizona was smart enough not to put Callie's name on anything right now.

"Oh, so let me guess, that little blonde dyke you've been hanging all over owns the place?"

"You don't know what you're talking about." She scoffed.

"I do," he smiled. "I do, darling. I know exactly who Arizona Brooke Robbins is and what the little slut is all about."

Just then, she threw-up in her mouth. How the hell did he know who Arizona was, let alone know her full name. After the moment passed, her stomach rolled at the thought of him hurting the blonde. She should already be here by now, had he done something to her already?

"You better have not touched her."

"Why not, it seems like you have no qualms with touching her, why can't I?" He questioned as the woman put some space in between him and herself. "She seems like a little firecracker. I bet she'd be good in bed."

"SHUT UP," she screamed at him. The thought of him thinking of Arizona in that way sent rage all through her. There was no way she would ever let him touch her. She would kill him with her bare hands first.

"If you wanted a threesome you should have said something," he pressed her. "I would have been all for it with her. I could see her screaming while I fucking her brains out." He said, walking up to the counter where his wife was hiding behind. "I heard she was a gold star. I could only imagine how perfect and tight that pussy is." He grinned, knowing he pushed the woman enough. "Say the word, I'll have it arranged." He said, causing Callie's eyes to widen.

Tears stung her eyes at the thought of him treating Arizona the way he had treated her. It was one thing that he said it about her, but she wouldn't stand there and let him talk about the one person who had been there for her and supported her when she needed it the most. "You will not talk about Arizona like that," That was the last straw; she couldn't take it any longer. "I'll fucking kill you," she growled and flung her upper body over the counter as she tried to grab his tie.

"Whoa..." He quickly stepped back knowing he hit a nerve with the woman. "I see you've became feisty," he jumped back again when she tried to reach for him a second time but failing.

"Calm your ass down," he spoke loudly, knowing she would cower when he used his deep voice, but something seemed different. Something he hadn't seen in her eyes before.

"You keep her name out of your goddamn mouth or I will make you regret it," she said, quickly stepping around the counter and walking closer to him. This time it was he who was taking steps back.

"Watch yourself, bitch. I'll gladly put you in your place again," he said loosening his belt. "You want this again," he grabbed himself.

"Do it! It definitely wouldn't be the first or the fifth time, but it would damn well be the last time. The whole world will know what a sorry, no good, piece of shit that you are. And then all that you have worked for will crumble at your feet. So touch me," She enticed him. "I dare you."

"Wow, you really like her, don't you?" He said in amazement. He had never seen his wife stand up to him in this way. "She must be good in bed, huh? Do you let her turn you over and fuck you like bitch that you are,"

"Fuck you," she growled.

"You would like that wouldn't you," he laughed. "I'm sure the little woman wouldn't like that though, would she?"

"You don't know anything about her."

What the hell was he doing here? She had so many things running through her head she couldn't even think about a plan to get him out of here.

She wanted him gone before her girlfriend showed up. It was hard to tell what the blonde would do if she saw him.

"Do you think I didn't see that little picture of her on TV a few weeks ago when her poor defenseless daddy bit the bullet." He said as he finally took a step closer to his wife. "The perfect little military family, only, not so perfect now that not only is her twin brother dead, but poor daddy too."

"Who is left? Her poor mother that just recently moved here, she lives upstairs, right?" He couldn't help but laughed hardly when the brunette's eyes about bugged out of her head. "Yeah, your little lesbian lover needs to pay for stepping in the middle of our beautiful marriage."

"Shut up," she spat at him, now taking a step back for every step he took forward. "Did you," she wondered how he seemed to know everything about Arizona. "Did you have something to do with that?" It wouldn't surprise her if he had a hand in on Daniels death.

"That was genius wasn't it?" He laughed again.

"Goddamn, you sick fuck," she yelled in disgust, slamming her first on the counter beside her. "How could you do something like that," she revolted as she felt her stomach flop at the thought of someone being so callous to her girlfriends' family. Arizona didn't deserve to be treated like that for caring for her.

"As much as I want credit for that, I have to admit it wasn't me. I only wish I would have thought of something like that."

Just then, Callie caught a movement out of the corner of her eye. Arizona was standing on the street by the window with her mouth agape, all the while the color drained from her face.

She instantly felt relief knowing she was there, she wasn't alone this time, and however she didn't want Arizona anywhere near Mitch. For one, she didn't want her to do anything stupid. She was hardheaded so she knew the blonde wouldn't hesitant to stand up to the man, and she sure as hell didn't trust Mitch not to hurt her.

Taking her eyes off the woman for a split second, she glanced to the unknowing man before looking past him again only to see that Arizona had vanished.

Where did she go?

Her heart had been racing the whole time he was in her building, but when she saw Arizona had vanished it all but beat out of her chest. There was no way the organ could possibly pound harder.

Was seeing her girlfriends' husband standing in their building, face to face with his ex-wife too much to handle?

"What the fuck do you want from me?" She spat again even angrier if it was possible. Why the hell would Arizona disappear and not come and save her. She promised her that she'd do everything in her power to keep him away, and now that she saw him in the same room with her she turned and ran? "Why the hell are you here?" She threw her arms up on animosity. He had only toyed with her so far, so she couldn't fathom what the hell he wanted besides to play mind games with her.

"I'm just here to talk, darling," he said, stepping closer to the brunette as her back came in contact with the counter behind her. "Funny thing, I had a meeting in Chicago and I ran into someone," he grinned, just as he heard the front door of the bakery open.

Before he was even able to register what was happening he had an unexpected weigh attached to his back causing him to teeter.

"Arizona," she gasped when the blonde jumped on her husband's back, wrapping her legs around his waist while she fought him into a chock hold.

"You son of a bitch," she growled through her teeth as she finally had the man where she wanted him. "Don't even think about touching her."

"Arizona," Callie cried out when the man tried his best to overpower the blonde who had tightened her told around his neck.

Damn! She would have never believed the doctor was strong enough to keep up with him; however she knew she had to get her off him before he eventually overpowers her.

"Don't," the brunette held her hands up trying to get them both to stop. "Please, Mitch stop," she just knew this was going to turn out bad.

"Go to the back... Callie," Arizona fought the man as he tried to reach her her hair behind her.

She knew Arizona was only trying to protect her, but she couldn't leave her alone with him. There was no way. "NO," she shouted as Mitch got his right arm wrapped around the back of the blonde's neck that was just behind his right shoulder.

"You... goddamn... bitch." He rasped out, twisting his body a few times trying to get enough momentum to swing the woman around to sling her off, but she wasn't about to loosen her grip.

"I will...kill you... for touching, Calliope," she thrashed her body around on the man's back.

"You won't...do shit," he breathed, letting go of her neck and grabbing her arms and roughly took a few steps back, colliding the woman's back into the doorframe of the entrance.

"NO! ARIZONA," Callie yelled when she saw her girlfriends face scrunch up in pain, her arms going limp from around the man's neck.

"Get off me," Mitch felt her hold loosen and slung the woman away.

"Oh god," she cried out when Arizona's feet hit the floor before her legs collapsed, causing the blonde to fall down on the floor writhing in pain. "Get away from her," growled as she quickly slide to her knees behind the blonde when he willingly took a few steps back. "Oh god, Arizona, are you okay," She asked, quickly glancing down to the woman's back, seeing the reason she didn't dash in when she saw first saw him standing there.

Apparently the blonde took a detour to her truck parked down the street.

"I'm okay," Arizona tried to sit up, pain evident in her lower back.

"No you're not," Callie noticed how slow the woman was as she tried sit up but failed. "Just lay here," she said, keeping an eye on the man in front of them.

"I'm okay, Callie, I am," she insisted.

Mitch watched as his wife assisted the blonde whom was still lying on the ground. "You want to take care of the poor helpless dyke?" He stepped closer. "I'll give you a good reason to baby her," he said rearing his leg back to kick the woman in the ribs.

Callie heard the anger in her husband voice and saw him kick his foot back, but before he had a chance to swing it at her girlfriend she pulled the pistol out of the back of the blonde's waistband of her jeans. "Do it and I'll blow your fucking brains out," she pulled hammer back on the handgun and pointed it right at the man's face as she stood up and stepped over her girlfriend lying on the floor.

To say Arizona was shocked that Callie had pulled the gun out on her husband was an understatement. The Latina had always preached to her about not using the firearm, but now she was the one baring all.

Apparently she thought it wasn't loaded?

"Careful what you ask for," Mitch said holding both of his hands up as he continued to back up from the woman wielding the weapon.

Seeing the brunette's hands begin to tremble, Arizona pushed aside the pain in her back and stood up slowly before walking up behind the woman. "Callie," she placed her hands on the woman's shoulders. "I'm okay, see?" She said ignoring the pain in her back as she slowly reached for the shacking gun. The blonde knew the Latina was terrified by the way her hands were trembling.

"No, Arizona," she said when she felt her girlfriend slowly reach for the gun from behind. "Stay back," she said as she kept the barrel pointed at her husband before addressing him again.

"I will ask you one more fucking time before I decide to get trigger happy." She spoke slowly. "What the hell do you want?"

"Put that down before you do something stupid." Mitch said as he still backed away from the woman. He knew Callie had become a little feisty, but this was a new side of her.

"WHAT do you want?" She yelled loudly again.

"Put the gun down," he said when his back came in contact with the shelf behind him. "And I'll talk."

"Callie," Arizona gently spoke to her when she stopped her slow pace. "Give me the gun," she whispered. She didn't want Callie to do anything stupid. Arizona didn't have intensions of using the gun. She had hoped it would just scare Mitch away, but apparently Callie didn't get that memo.

She had shoot to kill written all over her face.

"Arizona?"

"I'm right here, honey," She could hear the anger and fear mixed in her girlfriends' voice. "Give it to me, Sweetie," Arizona reached her arms around Callie's and slowly took the gun from the brunette's hands.

Breathing a huge sigh of relief, Arizona took the gun from the scared woman and stepped in front of her, coming in between the two spouses. "She asked you a question." She growled at the man. "Tell her what you want and then get the fuck out of her and never show your face in this city again." She said holding the gun to her side. The blonde wanted to put it back in her jeans, but she didn't trust the man in front of her.

"You cannot destroy me anymore," Callie spoke over Arizona's shoulder. "That's what the fuck you're here for, isn't it? You think you can shove me in the dirt one more time. But guess what? You can't," she shook her head. "Not anymore,"

"Oh, but I have something that will bring you down to your knees begging," he smiled at the two women. "You see," he said, picking the Manila envelope up he brought with him. "I was unaware that you haven't spoken with your parents still. Hell, for a little bit I thought they were the ones who helped you on your feet," he laughed. "Can you imagine my surprise when I'm in Chicago minding my own business and low and behold I run into dear old daddy-in-law," He said as Callie's eyes widened.

"What did you do?" She asked, grabbing onto the blonde's hips that were in front of her. She needed to feel grounded to the blonde before she went mad on this man in front of them.

"I talk to precious daddy, and do you know he had the guts to ask me how is little girl is doing?" She shook his head and started to open the envelope. "I mean, I thought he was going to rip me a new one, but he asked about you," he scoffed. "I realized, he has no fucking clue what you've been up too. He doesn't know I worked my ass off so you could have anything you ever wanted, but yet you gave it all up for this sick cunt." He waved his hand up and down in front of Arizona.

"I told you already," Callie said stepping around Arizona and coming face to face with the man.

"Callie, no," Arizona grabbed the back of the woman's jeans and tried to pull her away from the abusive man.

"Did I not just tell you," she pulled against Arizona's hold. "You will not talk about her like that," she reared back and smacked the man in the face before anyone knew what was coming.

"You little bitch," he growled bringing his hands up to chock the woman's neck but something else stopped him in his tracks.

"Don't even dare," Arizona pulled her girlfriend back, and made her handgun known. She loved that Callie was willing to step to him for her, but it was unnecessary when it came to him. He didn't deserve the light of day, much less the waste of their breath. "Get the hell out of here,"

"Oh I will as soon as I'm finished here," he nodded, knowing both women were too scared to harm him. "I thought for sure he already knew what had happened, but I was flabbergasted when he asked about you." He chuckled. "He doesn't know shit, but he will." He pulled out all the photos from the folder. "Dear old daddy is about to get the surprise of his life." He said, laying the photos out on the counter.

"What is that?" Callie looked over to the scattered papers.

"You wiped my bank account out," he smirked. "Left me wondering what in the world happened to my loving wife," scratched his head as if he was thinking. "You took all my money, and you left me for this whore." He said, picking up a random picture of her and Arizona hugging the middle of the street.

"What the hell?" Arizona was in disbelief at the picture of her and Callie that was took well before they got together.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Callie stepped forward and looked at the pictures. "I've never taken a damn dime from you, much less break the bank."

"I know that and you know that, but daddy and my lawyers do not know that. I mean look at you, you're doing well for yourself. For someone who had nothing now has a nice building with new equipment." He looked around. "Hundreds of thousands of dollars has been sunk into this place to get it up to code. They'll believe every word."

"I bought this place; everything is in my name, so think again,"

"You don't know who I am, do you," he scoffed, straightening his tie as Callie went through all the pictures.

"That might have at one time worked on her, but it won't work with me. You aren't anyone."

"Arizona?" Callie's voice quivered.

"What?" She asked softening her voice, sticking the gun in the back of her waistband and walked closer to the woman who was scanning the pictures. "What the hell," she said, looking at all the pictures of them together.

"It's almost all us." Callie looked to her with tears still in her eyes. "There's several of you and I on be street," she said, picking up the photos. "Pictures of us in Betty's, you outside the hospital and the apartment, you and I in your truck, pictures of us standing by the window in the loft," She said worry evident in her voice.

"You son of a bitch," she looked over to the man who was all smiles as he leaned against the counter. "It was you," she slammed her hand on the glass counter. "I knew something was up," she said when she saw the picture of her and April sitting in the shop days after he raped the brunette. "You hired a private investigator. There was no news photographer. I fucking knew something was off."

"It's great," he nodded. "I have tons of pictures of you and her. Holding hands, walking down the street, hugging, hanging out with your friends, and the most of all," he said, pulling a few photos from the bottom of the pile. "You kissing,"

Arizona's eyes went wide when she saw the picture of her and Callie inside the bakery the night of their first kiss, and then again outside when they shared their considered first kiss.

"Now you tell me if my story won't hold up to dear old daddy."

"Why?" Callie felt so violated by all of these pictures. When she felt things were going great, little did she know he was there the whole time. "Why would you even care what my father thinks?"

"It's just something else I can do to crush your world."

"I quit talking to them because of you. You forced me to stop talking to my family, so why would you care what they think about this?"

"I just want them to know their perfect daughter is not so perfect."

"You want money," she turned and looked at him. "That's what all of this is about, isn't it?" She growled. It all made sense now. "Wait a minute..." She was beginning to put everything together. "You thought if I stayed with you until something happened to my parents that you'd come into all my inheritance, didn't you? You knew that they'd find out how callous you really were and you were afraid they'd get me to leave you. AND," she emphasized. "You knew that no matter what they wouldn't cut me out of their will."

"Do you think I really wanted you this whole time?" He laughed. "People would do anything for money Callie. If that meant I had to play nice for ten, fifteen, or hell, twenty years I was going to do it. I mean when we got married your parents were already worth millions. Now we have to be looking at five hundred million."

"Funny thing is though," Callie spoke right back. "My dad's name is more well-known than yours, and he's a hell of a lot smarter apparently. Do you think he'd actually let you come into that money?"

"I could have." He laughed when he noticed the blonde stepped back and let her girlfriend have the floor. "Before you decided to take everything I had and shake up with this whore."

There was no way Arizona was going to stop her from voicing her opinions now. She stayed alert, but she let Callie hold her own; she knew this had to be liberating for her.

"You couldn't have," she scoffed. "They didn't like you," she laughed. "They hated you. They tolerated your sorry ass because of me. Because I'm their daughter,"

"And?"

"They were so against me marrying you that they switched everything around after we married. I couldn't even come in on the money unless I left you. I was livid when they told me, but I was blinded by what I thought was love. They saw right through your whole facade this entire time while I was left in the dark. So, jokes on you, asshole, if they were to die today neither of us would get a _penny_!"

"It doesn't matter, I have enough power that I can make his companies faulted in the next year or so, and before that happens I want daddy to know all about his precious girl," he said, collecting the photos and stacking them all up again. "These are being sent to him first thing in the morning," he said, sliding them in the envelope. "So you better kiss your family goodbye, because after he gets his hands on all of these and listens what I have to say about you, you'll be erased from their life."

"Do what you have to do, and we'll do what we have to do," Arizona stepped forward and placed her hands on the sides of the Latina to let her know she was still there. "If you think your little reputation won't get out, you better think again, because if you try one thing I can make a call and you will be destroyed."

"We'll see who gets destroyed first, princess," he winked at her before making his way to the door. "Oh, by the way Miss Thing," he turned and peered to the blonde. "Next time, you better watch who you wave your gun at, because someone could easily say... game on, bitch." He said, leaving the two women alone.

* * *

 **That was a pretty intense chapter to write.**

 **Yay, Arizona showed, but I'm not sure if she needed too. Callie pretty well held her own against Mitch. Have we seen the last of him? Will he accept defeat?!**


	41. Chapter 41

**Chapter 41**

* * *

There was a definite sigh of relief when he walked out of the building. Arizona just knew Callie had to be feeling a train wreck of emotions just seeing the pictures of them together, much less his presence and the threatening to tell lies to her father.

She couldn't imagine not talking to her parents for years because of some minuscule partner, and then having said partner spread vain lies on you to make himself look like the lowly victim in the relationship when he had done nothing but mentally, verbally and physically abuse for years.

Seeing the brunette step forward for herself and for her was a sight to see. Callie showed more bravery in that moment than she had in the past six months and that was saying something because that woman was a lot stronger than she gave herself credit for and Arizona couldn't be prouder of her girlfriend even if she did put herself in harm's way.

Looking over, she saw the brunette hadn't budged an inch since he disappeared.

Callie was frozen in her spot by the counter as she watched him walked down the street and vanish into the night. She had stood up to the man a handful of times in the past, but by no means had she stood in his face and yelled at him like she did tonight. Usually that would have led to bigger things, consisting of mental and or physical bruises however; the tides have changed in her life.

This time was different. She was different. There was no way she was going to let that piece of work get to her again.

No way.

"Arizona," she turned to check on her girlfriend.

"I'm here," the blonde placed her hand on the woman's shoulder before quickly walking to the door, locking it and moving to stand in front of the woman. "Are you okay," she caressed the woman's arms gently.

"Are you?" She asked, finally looking up at the woman. "Your back, let me see," she said, dismissing the woman's hands away from her as she turned her around to check. She wasn't worried about herself right now. She was used to the man's antics, but Arizona wasn't. "Does it hurt?" She lifted the bottom of the woman's shirt.

"A little, but I'm okay,"

"It was the gun that hurt your back wasn't it?" She asked, softly caressed the red spot on the small of the woman's back.

"Yeah," she confirmed. "But it's okay. Nothing a little Advil and a hot tub of water won't fix."

"What have I told you about that thing?" She pulled the blonde's shirt down and moved to stand in front of her again. "I told you it would get you hurt one day."

"I know," she chuckled when be woman playfully glared at her. "Are you okay, babe?" Arizona pulled her in close.

"Yeah," she sighed. "I'm okay," she wrapped her arms around the blonde's neck. "He can't get to me anymore," she whispered, grateful the woman had come when she did even though she felt bad that she thought Arizona had turned and left. "He can get to my family though; I don't want them to believe those things about me."

"Why does he think telling your dad those things would crush you?"

"He knows what my family meant to me, that I'd do anything to protect them. That's why I stopped talking to them. He told me on more than one occasion that he was going to harm them if I didn't back way," she breathed, pulling back from the warm arms of the blonde. "He said that he was my family now, not them. It all makes perfect sense now." She shook her head. How could she ever fall for him?

"But you've still not contacted your parents, so that doesn't make sense."

"And now he knows that," she nodded. "He's taken for granted that I ran to Miami when I left."

"But you've not talked to them in years. I don't get it? Why would telling them you left him crush you?"

"He knows I will try talk to them sometime. My family's devout Catholics. Even though they would bend for me divorcing him," she paused taking a deep breath before she finished. "They won't take too kindly about you." She looked past the woman and peered out the window. For some reason she couldn't help but think he could show up again.

"But, I didn't do anything?"

"You did, though," Callie took Arizona's hands and placed them on her hips before laying her arms on the blonde's shoulder. "You're the one who saved me when no one was left. You showed me that I could do anything." She leaned in and kissed the woman's forehead. "But my family won't see it that way, at least not at first." She looked down at her girlfriend, sad eyes. "They will though."

"Yeah, when they come searching for you wanting to know what the hell is up." She sighed. "What if..."

"No," Callie stopped her. "Listen, I will go to Miami and talk to my parents before he can get them. I'll tell them every single detail of what happened. And then I'll explain to them how someone on a white steed rescued me, okay?"

"You're just going to run off to Miami now?" She didn't want the brunette to up and leave after this. They both needed time to digest what had just transpired.

"If I want any kind of relationship with my family, I have too." Callie didn't want to leave, but she owed it to her parents to try before this got out of hand.

"What if he's just bull shitting you though?"

"He's not," she sighed. "Look at all the things he did. He's thought this through. He's going to do it. So, I need to go try to talk to my parents. It's not about the money, because I couldn't care less. I have made it without his or their money. But, I don't want them to believe a single word he tells them. I don't want them to think terrible of me. I have to try." Callie insisted as the blonde caressed her hands up and down her sides. "I'll tell them everything he has done, and then I'll tell them that you were like coming up for fresh air," she whispers, bringing her hand up to caress the blonde's cheek. "I was drowning and you saved me." She then moved her hand to the woman's chin and pulled her in for a tender kiss. "If they can't accept that, then they can't accept that. At least I tried, right?" She pulled back, looking up at watery blue eyes. "Why are you crying?"

Arizona scoffed at herself before shaking her head. She wanted to be with Callie forever, but knowing that Mitch kept her from her family broke her heart. She couldn't imagine anyone forcing her to stay away from the people she loved most, and she couldn't handle if she was the reason that the Latina didn't have her parents in her life now.

Cupping the sides of the brunette's face, Arizona brought her back in close. "I won't let you give your family up for me." She whispered, leaning her forehead against her girlfriends.

"What do you mean?"

"I'm saying," she swallowed the huge lump that formed in her throat just thinking of letting her go. "You go to Miami," she paused a moment before continuing. "Spend some time with them; let them get to know the Calliope Torres I know."

"What are you saying, Arizona?" She could tell the woman meant more than what she led on.

"From day one, I only wanted to help restore back what was stolen from you, and I did, I helped. Along the way I hopelessly fell for you. I want you so much, Calliope. I just wish I was enough," she whispered as a few tears rolled down her cheeks. "But there's still this one thing that you don't have, and you need. I won't be the reason you don't talk to your family now. So, I'm saying you go to Miami and be happy with your family, and I'll stay here in Seattle and try being happy. You had to give them up for him," her heart was breaking, but she didn't think she could be the cause of another mishap in the brunette's life. If the woman's parents weren't accepting of her, then she would willingly let her go. "I won't ask you to do it for me. It's not right," she looked into Callie's astonished face. "I care about you, so, so much, Calliope," she leaned in and kissed red lips. She lingered there for a few seconds even though the brunette didn't reciprocate the touch. "All I want is for you to be happy."

"Happy?" Callie scoffed. "Do you realize a little over a month ago you were begging me _not_ to go to Miami? We weren't even a couple then, and you begged me not to leave you behind."

"I realize that." She dropped her hands and took step back when she heard the demeanor in the brunette's voice change.

"You have told me countless times how you wanted me. You wanted me, Arizona. I had nothing to give but myself and you knew that, yet, you still wanted me," she placed her hand on her chest. She felt upset that Arizona would let her go so easily. "You went and made me fall for you, and now you tell me I should go to Miami and not return."

"I want you to have everything in this world that you want, Callie. I know you've been waiting for the right time to talk to your family again, and maybe this is what you've been waiting for," she shrugged. "Don't get me wrong, I want you to stay here with me in Seattle so we can build an amazing life together, but I will not stand in the way of any of your happiness. If having them back in your life will make you truly happy, then yeah," she breathed, trying to find the strength to say the words her heart was screaming for her not to say. "You should go to Miami." Her voice started to break.

"Did I not just recently tell you that I've never been happier than when I am with you?"

"Yes," Arizona confirmed.

"I've stayed with my parents for eighteen years; I lived with Mitch for six." The Latina stated.

"I know that."

"I've lived with you for six, close to seven months," she said, receiving a nod from the blonde. "Seven months," she said again with a chuckle. "We've been together for almost four weeks. It's plum ridiculous that I feel this happy after that amount of time. I'm happier than I've ever been with anyone. Ever,"

"Can you say in five, ten years down the road you won't regret choosing me over them if it came down to it?"

"You and your Miami talk are ridiculous." Callie laughed, walking away from the blonde to collect her things so they could head home.

"See, you can't answer that," she said in a defeated tone. "You can't because you know you may."

"Don't you understand anything?" She scoffed, picking up her discarded jacket and teddy bear she had dropped when she saw her husband standing by the door. "I had to give up them because of him. I don't have to give up them because of you, if they can't accept that then I'll give them up for myself."

"What if something were to happen to us?"

"What if it doesn't?" Callie shot back. "I'm not living my life to please someone else again. So, if you want me to give me up well that's just tough because I'm here and you're mine," she said, turning the lights off leading into the kitchen. "And if you see otherwise, oh well because I will follow you around like a stray dog trying to get you to notice me again," she said, making sure everything else was locked up for the night. "Okay, that just sounds sad and desperate on my behalf, but whatever, I don't care," she said noticing the blonde's face turned up in a smile. "I'm here, and I'm not going anywhere, okay?"

"It wouldn't take much. It's hard not to stare at you." Arizona shyly looked up at the woman, relief evident in her demeanor.

"I am going to Miami," Callie walked up closer to the blonde again. "I'm going to lay the welcome mat down. I'm going to tell my mom, dad and sister the truth about my marriage and my life, and then I will let them know that I am living in Seattle with my amazing girlfriend. If they want to be in my life, fine, but if they can't accept me, then so be it."

"You'd give all that up for me?"

"Of course I would." She said placing a hand of the blonde's side. "Just like you'd give me up," she whispered, pulling the woman in for a much needed reassuring hug. "You make me that happiest I've ever been, Arizona. Please never doubt that." She mumbled into the blonde's neck.

"You make me happy too, Calliope," Arizona said hugging the brunette tightly against her body. "I just care so much about your happiness."

"Well my bakery makes me happy, even though this morning was hell," she whispered. "And you make me happy. Nothing else matters."

"I'm sorry."

"Then don't do that again." She pulled back and looked into blue eyes.

"I won't, Calliope. I promise," she said, bringing the brunette's face close and pressing their lips together in a heated, yet, tender kiss.

Cupping the blonde's face, Callie deepened the kiss when she felt the blonde brush her tongue slowly across her bottom lip. Slightly parting her mouth, she accepted Arizona into her mouth as they both tried for dominance.

"Please don't give up on me so easily next time, Arizona." She whispered when they finally broke apart when air became needed.

"I won't, honey," she placed her hand on the side of the brunette's neck and brought their foreheads together. "I promise," she said again.

"And I won't you."

"Are you," Arizona focused her attention on the stuffed bear in the woman's hands. "Going to Miami now?"

Taking a deep breath, "It's time," she exhaled deeply. She didn't want to leave on a whim after the run in with Mitch, but if she wanted any chance with her parents she felt like she had to go now.

"Yeah," Arizona whispered. I think so too," she agreed. "Are you okay with him showing up here tonight? Do you want to talk about it?"

"I'm good. I really am," she confirmed. "I stood up to him. That felt unbelievably good," she nodded. "I'm okay; I'm just worried about your back, though. Are you sure it's okay?" She asked, running her hand over the woman's back.

"I'm fine," she waved her off. "Let's go home and call the airlines and get us a flight. I hope I can get off work for a few days."

"Us?" Callie asked. She needed Arizona to stay here, there was no way she could leave the state and not worry if everything was running smoothly if the blonde came too. "What about the bakery? We have orders, cakes and pastries to be made for pickup Wednesday evening. With Thanksgiving Thursday there's a lot to be done and I need someone I can trust to keep an eye on everyone."

"But I don't know how to bake, Callie," she never imagined she'd have to take charge of the store, much less during opening week. "I mean, that night you tried to show me how to make pastries wasn't far off. I mean, I did put on some, but I actually do suck."

"I need you to make sure the orders are completed, you don't have to bake," she insisted. "You just make sure Alex is stocked with the things he needs so he can get it done. Plus your mom is here. She was amazing today, maybe she'll help you?" She said seeing her girlfriends face fall. "I want you to come, but I need you here, more," she said, taking the woman's hand. "Please."

Arizona didn't want to let the woman take off across the country alone. Now she knew how Callie felt when she told her to stay behind when she ran off to Boston in the middle of the night, and she didn't like it one bit. "But, this was supposed to be our first holiday together," she pouted, seeing Callie's face now fall which caused her to feel bad. "Sorry," she rolled her eyes knowing she sounded selfish. "It's family, family trumps girlfriend, I know. You've not seen them in ages, but still." She stuck her bottom lip out.

"Arizona," Callie said grabbing the woman's face. "You are my family too," she purred pecking the blonde's lips. "You're my girlfriend, and the most important person in my life. No one trumps you, okay?" She continued. "However I have to go, I will try to be back before Thursday. But I can't make promises."

"No, don't rush back because I'm whiny, go and spend time with them if they're willing," she felt terrible now. "Let's go home and call and see if we can get you a flight."

* * *

"Okay, flight is booked," Arizona walked over to Callie's bed by the bay window. "Are you sure the red-eye is what you want?" She asked, grabbing some of the clothes the brunette had laying on her bed and placing them in her suitcase.

"Yeah, I'd like to be able to talk to them first thing in the morning, if I don't chicken out that is." She said, walking over to the closet by Arizona's bed and grabbing some more of her clothes. "I want to get to them before he does."

"You really think he's going to do this?" She asked, sitting on the woman's bed.

"I know he will." Callie said while reaching for one of the blonde's sweatpants that was on the top shelf. "Shit," she said when it and a stack of clothes fell to the floor in the tight space.

"I wanted to knee him in the nuts so bad," she huffed, looking through the brunette's packed belongings. She couldn't help but smile when she saw one of her t-shirts packed with the woman's night clothes.

"What is this?" Callie said, pulling the item out of the closet when she found it buried under the clothes and a few other items in the back of the closet.

"What are you doing?" Arizona quickly got up when she saw the brunette pull her guitar out from the space.

"What are you doing it an acoustic guitar?" She asked when Arizona took the instrument from her. She had never saw that before and was wondering why it was hidden in the room.

"It's nothing," she said, placing it back in the closet.

"What's this?" Callie said, holding the other item up, showing the blonde before flipping through the small notebook. " _If you were mine,_ " she read the title on the first page and flipped through a few pages to see writing and scribbling throughout.

"Nothing," Arizona jerked the book from her. "That's just something personal," her heart began to race when Callie went through her book.

"Geez," she held up her hands. "Don't have a cow," she said, picking up the fallen clothes.

"Sorry," Arizona said, taking the book and throwing it in her nightstand by the bed. "It's just something personal and I don't want anyone reading it."

"Not even me?"

"Sorry, but definitely not you," she said, sitting on her bed. She had a feeling Callie would try to grab the book from the drawer, so she was going to guard it.

"Why not," She asks the woman. "Do you play? Is that... do you write songs?"

"Can you just drop it?" She asked, wanting to veer the subject away from her guitar and book.

"No," she came and set by the blonde. "I want to know everything about you."

"Callie, it's nothing."

"Tell me, do you play?" The Latina asked again. "Cause I find it extremely hot," she whispered, leaning in near the doctor before continuing. "I already find you very attractive," she purred kissing just under the blonde's ear. She couldn't help but smile when she saw the woman shiver at her touch. "I can't even imagine how beautiful you'd be to me if you played the guitar."

"You think I'm pretty?" She teased, feeling the brunette trace her fingertips over the other side of her neck.

"Oh yes," she said knowing it would make the blonde cave. "I can't even fathom what you'd look like with a guitar in your hands," she purred, kissing the side of the woman's mouth before she began to pepper soft kisses down her jawline. "Tell me," she whispered, continuing her assault down the woman's neck. "Do you play?"

"I taught my... Mmm... myself," she whispered, tilting her neck to the side to give the woman more room to explore her sensitive skin. She loved where Callie was taking this. "It's kind of a hidden talent, although, I'm not sure how well I actually am," she whispered feeling her body come alive as the brunette pulled the collar of her shirt down and kiss down the base of her neck and shoulder.

"And the book," Callie whispered, kissing the indention on the blonde's collarbone.

"It's just a song I wrote."

"When," She whispered, smiling as she trailed kisses up the front of the blonde's neck to her lips.

"A few months back."

"What's it about?" Her plan was working; Arizona was telling her exactly what she wanted to know without even realizing it.

"It's about yo..." She stopped herself when Callie pulled back and looked at her with a huge smirk on her face. "You are just mean!"

Damn! She was so close.

"What did I do?"

"You're trying to get me all turned on so I'll tell you, and it almost worked." Arizona stood up from the bed. "I'm not telling you what it's about, and I'm not going to play it for you either, so don't ask," she said, pulling the notebook from her drawer. She didn't trust the woman enough not to look at it behind her back. "Nothing against you, but I just can't. Ever,"

"I wasn't trying anything," she beseeched. That was a damn lie, but she had to. "It was just kissing my girlfriend."

"No," Arizona pointed at her. "No you weren't. Touching me and kissing me like that only did one thing, Calliope Torres, and that was mean." She pouted. "Thanks to you, I now I have to go take a cold shower before I can take you to the airport," She said walking to the bathroom. She had to get away from the woman before she attacked her body without letting up. She had been showing amazing control, but now that Callie kissed her like that she couldn't help but get extremely turned on when she felt her soft open mouth kisses all over her neck and face which sent pleasure straight to her center.

"We could make out a little first," Callie bit the corner of her mouth after saying the words. She knew the blonde was turned on and surprisingly she was too for the first time in ages, and she wanted to take it a little further with the woman. "You know, enough to last for a few days while we're apart." She leaned back on her arms as she watched the blonde visibly swallow.

Arizona was debating whether or not they should continue a little further. She wanted too. God, she wanted to feel Callie so bad, but she knew the woman wasn't ready for sex and she was afraid she wouldn't be able to stop if they started. "I want too," she whispered, walking up to the brunette who was still seated on the bed. "I want you so much, Calliope," she whispered when the woman placed her hands on her hips and looked up to her.

"Well, lay with me for a little while then," Callie whispered while her hands began to travel up the woman's sides. Arizona had tiptoed around her for the past few weeks and she appreciated it so much because truthfully she needed her to, but now Callie felt she was ready for a little more, and a nice make out session could help with that.

Arizona's heart was racing as she felt the woman slip her hands underneath her shirt caressing her back gently. Callie's hands roaming her skin was absolutely exquisite, which made her realize if she were to lay down with the Latina she may very we'll have an orgasm without the woman even touching her below the waist, and she definitely didn't want that to happen. "I can't. I..." She exhaled. "I want too,"

"You're turned on, huh?" She smirked.

"I'm so turned on right now and you touching me more will only send me over the edge."

"Okay," she pouted, dropping her hands away from the blonde. "Will you after you enjoy your cold shower?"

"Finish packing and if we still have time, yes. I'll be gladly to make out with you." She agreed, leaning down and kissing red lips. "Give me twenty, thirty minutes."

"That long, huh?" She couldn't help but chuckle. "I'll be listening," she giggled, standing from the woman's bed and walking back over to the closet.

"There's no shame in what I'm doing!" Arizona insisted standing by the door of the bathroom.

"None whatsoever, I think I've told you that before." She couldn't help but feel proud of herself for making the woman a little antsy in her stance; it felt good that she could turn her on like that. "I will get you to play for me one day." She said, taking her clothes and walking over to her suitcase.

"Don't count on it." Arizona shut the door and turned on the small radio shower to drown out any noises she may make.


	42. Chapter 42

**Chapter 42**

* * *

"Oh, thank you, God!" Callie sighed when she opened the door to her hotel room and saw a giant white fluffy bed with her name written all over it.

After she had finished packing her luggage last night, she and Arizona laid in the bed while she went over what had to be done for the bakery while she was away. Just the thought of leaving her business one day into the grand opening pained her, but she knew Arizona could handle it.

The blonde still had to work in the ER, but she promised to make sure everything ran smoothly at the shop; she was going to enlist her mom in watching over while she was at her own job.

Arizona kept insisting everything would be okay while she was away after hearing the brunette repeat the same thing over and over.

Before Callie finished explaining what all she wanted done, it was past time for her to be on the way to the airport.

With a quick goodbye to the blonde and promise to return soon, Callie was wheels up in the air on her way to finally talk with her mom and dad.

During her flight, her mind kept wondering back to what had took place in the past few hours. A small part of her felt that maybe Mitch had said all those things to get her to leave the city so he could possibly get to Arizona without her interference, but she pushed that into the back of her mind. She wouldn't put it past him, however, it was highly unlikely he would or at least she hoped.

 **What are you doing? - Callie**

Callie sent off a quick text to her girlfriend before pulling something out of her luggage and lying down on the bed.

Even though she needed to see her parents as soon as possible, she just needed to catch a few hours of sleep. The plane had experienced several bouts of turbulence on top of that, her stomach was in knots and it had been during most of the flight and on more than one occasion thought she was going to hurl. It was safe to say she didn't get any rest at all the previous night, so she decided to grab a room before showing up unexpectedly at her childhood home.

Just thinking about speaking to her parents under these circumstances washed a feeling of dread all throughout her body. She had kept this secret in for so long until she met Arizona. Back then she was a basic stranger so it was easy in a sense to tell the blonde what had been happening in her marriage, however, her parents were a different story.

Callie felt they would be disappointed with her, yet again, but then again, in a sense she already knew they were because she had made no attempts of speaking to them in years; even when they called or left messages for her.

 **Just left the bakery, I went in to inform Alex that you wouldn't be here for a few days and I gave him a rundown on what to do. Now I'm on my way to work, all the while I'm missing you. :| You made it safely I take it. - Arizona**

Pulling the duvet up over her body, Callie grabbed her phone from the nightstand to read the awaiting message from her girlfriend before replying back.

 **Yeah, the flight was terrible and long. I didn't sleep well. I decided to check into Conrad first. I think I need to rest a little before I go see them. I'm so tired Arizona. :( - Callie**

 **I am too; I didn't sleep much because I worried about my girl. Maybe tonight we can talk to each other until we fall asleep? It's hard to rest without you nearby. Anyway, you've been on the go since early yesterday, and then you took a red-eye across the country. Your body needs rest. - Arizona**

 **That, mixed in with my exhaustion, I'm wearing down. I need a few hours of sleep before I can muster the nerve to face them. I'm nervous to see, much less speak to them. I wonder if they'll just shut the door in my face. - Callie**

 **I don't know anything about them, but they'd be crazy to turn you away. Don't fret, go grab you some breakfast get some rest and then go see your parents. - Arizona**

 **I can't eat. - Callie**

 **Why not? - Arizona**

 **I don't feel well. - Callie**

Less than ten seconds after sending the text, Callie's phone started ringing. A small grin crossed her face when she saw Arizona was FaceTiming her.

"Hey," she said when she saw the blonde on her phone screen.

 _"Hey, what's wrong, Calliope?"_ She furrowed her brows when she saw the woman lying down on the bed. She could see the tiredness in the brunette's eyes.

Blue eyes peered right at her as she felt her heart skip a beat. "I don't know, my stomach is cramping," she said, placing her hand on her belly.

 _"Maybe you're getting ready to start your period."_

"No, I had it the week we came home from Boston. I guess just nerves." She shrugged, rolling over on her back and holding the phone above her.

 _"Well, with everything that's happened yesterday, the opening, that bastard showing up and being so close to your parents now, I'm sure your insides are a wreck,"_ Arizona said as she walked into the back entrance of the hospital.

"Yeah, I guess so," she said, watching the blonde walk down what looked to be a hallway. "Where are you?"

 _"I should be meeting April for coffee as I promised her yesterday, but instead I am walking to the locker room."_

"Why aren't you meeting her?"

 _"Well you see, my girlfriend had to leave unexpectedly, so I'd rather spend my last fifteen minutes before work talking to her instead. She'll understand."_

"I can let you go."

 _"No way! She'll understand when I tell her what's going on."_

"Does she know _everything_?" Callie questioned.

 _"She does, up until last night."_ She confirmed _. "It's okay, right?"_

"Yeah, of course, I told you it was okay to talk to her about everything. I just didn't know it you did," She's insisted, watching the woman turn and collide her back with a cream door. "Is that your locker room?"

 _"Yeah, I need to change into my scrubs,"_ she winked at the brunette. _"Don't worry I won't change in front of you,"_ she grinned.

"I've seen you change before, Doctor Robbins. It doesn't do anything for me," she teased.

 _"Is that so?"_ she asked, knowing it was a lie. _"I guess I'll just have to up my game,"_ she said, visibly pulling her low cut top down to entice the brunette. She had noticed Callie eyeing her chest recently, so she had made a point to wear some revealing tops lately. She'd do anything to have those chocolate eyes rest upon her.

"I'm no dummy," she grinned when she saw the top swell of the blonde's breast.

 _"I know you're not, I also know you have a hard time avoiding them,"_ she laughed holding the phone a little higher to give the brunette a perfect view.

"I miss you." She her smile quickly faded when she looked into bright blue eyes. She had only been away from the woman for eight hours and her heart was already longing for the woman's presence. She never knew she could miss someone so much.

Just like Callie, Arizona's smile faded as she hear the brunette. _"I miss you, too, Calliope,"_ she said, giving her a half smile. _"Are you okay?"_

"Yeah," she said returning the smile. She was tired, nervous and most of all the missed the one person who always seemed to make her feel better. "I could go for one of your hugs right now, though." She said grabbing the teddy bear that she had pulled from her suitcase a few minutes prior.

 _"Aww,"_ she frowned at the woman; she wished she could hold her right now. _"I want to wrap you up, I want to kiss your lips,"_ she said watching the woman's face turn in a soft smile. _"I just want to make you feel wanted, Calliope. You're worth that and so much more."_ She nodded. _"Guess what,"_ She whispered.

"What?" She whispered, turning back over on her side and sniffed the stuffed animal before cuddling it in her arms.

 _"I'm going to hold your hand forever and never let you forget it."_ She said seeing the animal in the woman's arms. _"Who do you have there?"_ She didn't recall seeing the bear in the woman's luggage.

"I brought Sam."

 _"Sam, huh?"_ She asked, sitting down on the bench in front of her locker.

"Yeah, I packed him while you were in the shower," she chuckled. "I needed something to give me strength and what better than the gift my girlfriend gave me. And the huge plus is it smells just like her."

 _"Some of my nightshirts weren't enough?"_ She smiled.

"You saw those, huh," the brunette's faced reddened.

 _"I did,"_ she laughed _. "It made me feel good."_

"It did?"

 _"Yeah, you wanted a part of me with you."_ She said, noticing the time.

"I did,"

 _"Are you feeling any better?"_

 **"** Not really, but I'll be okay." She said pulling the cover up over her shoulders and cuddling into the bed. She could feel sleep coming quickly.

 _"I need to get dressed and head to the pit,"_ she stood and opened her locker. She hated to have to get off the phone with her girlfriend, but duty called.

"Have a good day."

 _"You too, call me if you need me?"_

"I will," Callie whispered.

 _"Get some rest, okay?"_

"Okay, goodbye Arizona."

 _"Night, sweetie."_

* * *

Hanging up with Arizona, It didn't take Callie long to fall asleep. She had only planned to sleep a few hours, but two turned into five and before she knew it was after two in the afternoon.

Unfortunately when she woke up her stomach was still upset, but she pushed it aside and ordered some room service hoping that would help before taking a bath in hopes of feeling completely better.

After showering and eating a light meal, her stomach seemed to calm tremendously which surprised her because her nerves seemed to be getting the best of her right now. She had to keep telling herself that it was only her parents, but her nerves just didn't seem to want to listen.

It wasn't as much that she was nervous to speak with both of her parents, it was mainly her father. She loved her mother dearly, but she had such a stronger bond with her dad, and she always wanted his approval even though she made it so hard on him most times.

On the way over in the cab she had sent Arizona a text in hopes of the blonde calming her down, but by the time she arrived at her parents' house she was still to hear back.

Now it was do or die.

If she had timed everything just right her parents should be home and probably finishing dinner if they hadn't already.

Taking a deep breath and sending one last prayer up, she knocked on the engraved wooden door of her parents' home and waited for an answer.

"Can I help..." The house maid stopped mid-sentence when she realized who she had opened the door to. She would have known that face anywhere. "Mrs. Evans,"

Swallowing the lump in her throat, she had to fight back the tears. "Norie," she breathed. Norie was more than her parents' maid, she had been more like an aunt to Callie when she was growing up and when things were rough for her she would always talk to the woman about her problems especially in her later teenage years.

"Mrs. Evans," she opened the door to welcome be woman in. "It's really good to see you." She couldn't help but engulf Callie in a hug.

"It's Ms. Torres," She said, returning the woman's embrace. "It's really good to see you, Norie."

"You too sweetie, you too," The woman said, holding Callie back at arm's length to get a good look at her. "Are you doing well?"

"I am well." She nodded. "Are my parents' home?" She asked.

"Yes," she said, stepping back so the woman could enter the home. "Are they expecting you?"

"No, they didn't know I was coming by."

"Come, I will take you to them. Your father and mother have gathered in the study."

"Thank you, Noreen," Callie said as she walked into one of the finest beachfront estates in the country. She hadn't realized how badly she had missed this place until she looked around the entrance way of her childhood home.

She hadn't stepped foot in this place since she married her husband over five years ago and nothing had seemed to really change since she had left.

"Mr. and Mrs. Torres," Noreen entered the study where the couple had gathered after dinner.

"Yes, Noreen?" Carlos was sipping on his brandy as he enjoyed a cigar.

"Ms. Torres is here to see you," she said, stepping aside as Callie slowly walked into the room behind her.

"Send Aria on in," he said not looking up

Callie could feel her heart pounding out of her chest when the maid stepped aside and she saw her parents sitting on the small sofa enjoying the evening paper.

"Mami, daddy," she said in a low timid voice.

Carlos froze in his spot when he heard the familiar yet distant voice of his strayed daughter. Turning to make sure his ears weren't deciding him, he saw his eldest daughter standing at the entrance of the room.

She looked different than the last time he saw her; he couldn't put his finger on it but he could tell something had changed. "Calliope," he slowly stood from his seat when he saw the woman take a few steps closer. "You look... different." He noticed his daughter didn't wear the dressier clothes he was used to seeing her in. She was usually dressed to the nines, but now jeans and a shirt adorned the brunette's body.

"I've changed daddy," she said as her mother stood up from her seat also. Callie was different. She was a person that neither she nor her parents could recognize the last time she saw her family.

"How are you?" Lucia asked, she neither her husband made a move to close the distance between them and their daughter.

"I'm fine," she nervously said. She wished she could find a bathroom right now because her stomach was now again in knots at the thought of having to explain everything to her parents. "Really good, actually," she swallowed. "I've never been better," she gave them a sad smile. She felt sad that she had been through so much lately and yet these past few months had been some of the best in her life.

"The kids," Carlos cleared his throat. "How are they? Did you bring them?" He asked, hoping to be able to see his grandkids also.

"No daddy," Callie replied, nervously sticking her hands in her pants pockets. "They're in Portland with their father."

"You came by yourself?"

"Yes Mami. I'm the only one here." She nodded. "I came because we need to talk." She said seeing her father's face turn.

"You want to talk now?" Carlos said, sitting his glass down roughly on the table beside him.

Flinching at her dads unsettled anger, she spoke again. "Yes daddy. I need to talk to you."

"Please tell me why your mother and I should give you the time of day?" He took a step closer to his daughter. "We have called, left message after message, emailed, wrote letters and showed up at your doorstep in Oregon only to be turned away every single time, so please tell us why we should give you the time of day now?"

Callie couldn't blame her father for being angry, and as angry as he was, she was angrier. Angry at herself, Mitch, her parents for not stepping in when they noticed things were off, but she had learned to let most of that go. Some of her anger for her husband was still there, but most was replaced with sadness. She felt sad for him. She didn't understand how one human being could have so much hatred in his heart.

"I know you did," she said. "I will tell you everything if you'd just give me the chance."

"Why are you here, Calliope? Why now? We've not heard from you in what... three, four years? So why now?" Lucia asked, not sure if she should be excited or angry her daughter had showed.

Taking a deep breathe, Callie knew she just had to spit it out so she could get the ball rolling with her parents. "I want you to know I am divorcing Mitch." She breathed her posture finally relaxing once the words came out of her mouth.

"I see," Lucia spoke up. "When things are great, you want nothing to do with us, but when things are tough you come running." She had longed for this day for so long, but now that it was here she couldn't seem to find much excitement in the news. "Let me guess, you want our help?"

"No!" She quickly denied. "It's not like that at all, Mami." She insisted. She wasn't really expecting this. She was expecting a warmer welcome by her parents, but she couldn't blame them for being skeptical. "I am here to tell you why my marriage fell apart, and to also say I want you back I my life."

Carlos shared a glance with his wife before he turned back to his daughter. "It's... good to see you, Mija." He said emotion evident in his voice. He had ached for the day his daughter would be open to talking to them again and now that it was here he was over the moon, but yet, he was still hesitant of the woman's presence at first.

"No," she held up her hand when she knew they were going to welcome her with open arms now. "Please, don't hug me, not yet," she pleaded. "If you hug me, I'm liable to fall apart and I don't want to do that until I tell you both everything."

"Okay," he agreed, picking his drink back up and sitting down on the sofa. "Have a seat," he gestured to the chair in front of them.

Taking a seat in front of her parents, she cleaned her throat as she tried to gather up enough strength to tell her parents everything.

"How have you been, Mija?" Lucia asked, seeing her daughter needed a few more minutes. She knew her well enough to know she needed to ease into the conversation.

"Ahh," she breathed, sitting back in the chair and crossing her legs. "I'm good, Mami. Better than I have been in a long time," she gave her a genuine smile. "You guys?"

"We've been well. Missing you of course," Carlos answered.

"I've missed you guys too. More than you'll ever know." Callie told them. "And Aria, how is she?"

"She's doing well. She married about three years ago."

"She did?" Callie could feel the tears welling up in her eyes. She had missed out on so much apparently. She had always imagined they she'd share in her sisters happiness on her big day, but apparently that was another thing that was stolen from her.

"She is supposed to drop by this evening or tomorrow," Lucia nodded. "She would be excited to see you." She said, feeling her own tears begin to surface when she watched her oldest daughter fight with the news. "You're an aunt." She also informed her.

"What?" She looked up from the floor. "She has a baby?" She expected to hear a lot of things, but this wasn't one of them.

"A two year old little girl,"

"I'm an aunt?" Her voice broke.

"You are," Lucia said, standing up and walking over to her husband's desk and grabbing a picture frame. "We call her our little Calliope," she said handing the picture over to her daughter. "She looks more like you than Aria."

"What's her name?" Callie asked as tears escaped down her cheeks as she peered at the picture in her hands of her sister and niece sitting by the edge of the pool in their bathing suits with the biggest smile on their faces.

"Calliope Elena Lopez,"

"She named her after me?" She said, softly running her fingers over the picture of the little toddler with dark hair and chocolate eyes.

"She did. When she was born there was no denying she had your blood. Aria insisted that she name her after you the minute she saw her." Carlos confirmed. "You know how much your sister adores you, even to this day." He said as he watched his daughter bend over with her head in her hands and cry. "Calliope," he quickly glanced over to his wife with questioning eyes. He had never seen his daughter so distraught.

Lucia couldn't handle seeing her daughter in tears, so she quickly stood and knelt down by her sobbing daughter.

"I've... lost so much." Callie cried when she felt her mom wrap her arms around her.

"What do you mean, Mija?" Her mother asked as the younger woman hugged her back.

"I'm sorry I never listened to you and daddy," she cried. "Deep down I knew you were right, but I still listened to him."

Carlos came and stood by his wife and daughters side as she continued to cry into her mother's shoulder while he and his better half shared a worried glance. It went unspoken, but both could tell there was much more going on with their daughter than she let out.

"Talk to us, Calliope." Carlos said, pulling another chair close to her.

"He's took so much from me," she still cried, gasping for breathes in between pauses. She hadn't planned on coming in here and crying like a baby, but the combination of finally seeing her parents and learning she had missed so much in their life stung more than she thought it would. "He took my family, my happiness," she took a long breath. "My chance at a family, I have a niece that doesn't know me. I didn't get the chance to bond with her. She's two and I'm a complete stranger to her. I should be the first person she runs to when she comes over and now I'd be the last one she'll take up with."

"Mija, what do you mean, you have a family. You have those babies," she said causing her daughter to scoff and shake her head in anger. "What's going on with you, honey?"

"You have it all wrong," she finally lifted her head up to see her parents staring back at her. "When things were bad I didn't run to you, I ran so far away from you."

"Tell me, Mija. Tell me what went bad?"

"I don't know where to start."

"You're getting a divorce?"

"Yeah," she took the offered tissue her mother had for her.

"Are you still living in the house? The kids?"

"God, no," She shook her head. "There is no way I could still be living there, but the kids are."

"How long have you been separated?"

"Almost seven months."

"You've been away from your kids for seven months?"

"Daddy," she sighed. "Please don't start judging until after I tell you everything."

"But it's your kids, Calliope. How on earth could you leave them there?" He stood up and looked down at his daughter.

"Don't!" She pointed at him. "Do not get angry at me. The only person you should be furious at is that malicious man, not me." She stood up and faced her father. "You do not know what I've been through. What I've endured in the past five years," she said getting angry. "So before you decide to start chastising me about not being there for some kids, maybe you should listen to what I have to say."

"Why are you so angry all of the sudden."

"Carlos," Lucia said visibly getting upset. "Let her talk."

Callie waited for her father to retreat before she began to speak. "I wasn't ready to see you yet," she said, drying her tears as she watched her mother sit down in the chair she just vacated. "I wasn't ready to face you. I wanted to show you that I'm okay, that I can make it on my own without you or him." She said as she started pacing. "But yesterday's events changed it all." She laughed. "Nothing can ever go right lately, so I shouldn't be surprised."

"Mija,"

"I was pregnant," Callie stated, stopping her mother. She figured the best way to was to start at the beginning of all her problems. "The day we found out I was having a girl is the day I found out Mitch had cheated on me. He had someone else pregnant. The woman was two weeks ahead of me in her pregnancy. I was angry. I decided to leave him to come back home, here." She said taking a deep breath as she paced the floor. "I packed my bags, but he wasn't having it. When push comes to shove... he did and I fell down the stairs and miscarried."

"But, Nina..."

"No, Nina is not mine and neither are the boys. I have no children." she said hearing gaps from her parents. "I was forced to act like they were mine, but only when we were in public." She said when she heard her mother let out a chocked cry. She knew it was hard to hear, but as hard it was for them it was worse on her. "I lived through hell."

"That's why you wouldn't take our calls."

"No, he was afraid that if I continued talking to you, you'd catch on and think something was up. He threatened harm on you if I didn't cut you out of my life. How was I to know if he was only bluffing or not?" She finally stopped and looked down at her parents. "You have to believe me daddy, I'd never intentionally cut you out of my life. I love you all very much and I was only protecting you from him," she knelt down by her parents. "You have to believe me."

"You should have told me, Calliope," he said, cupping his daughters face with his hand.

"I was too far gone."

"I am the one who should have been protecting you. I'm always here to catch you if you fall."

"I'm sorry daddy," she closed her eyes and tears escaped her eyes as she let her grief out again.

Carlos and Lucia both consoled their daughter as they all cried while she explained to them what all happened in her marriage. Callie tried to leave no stone unturned in the five years she had been wed to the man.

She had told them about the time they visited and she had a bruised cheek and a cut above her eye. At the time she brushed it off as being in a small fender-bender, but in reality he shoved her face first into a mirror.

Carlos and Lucia were at a loss for words. They knew something had caused their daughter to stray from them but neither imagined it would be something like this.

To hear what all their son-in-law had put their daughter through made them sick. He had never raised his daughter to put up with someone with such malice.

He insisted that he would step in and handle Mitch, but Callie was against it. The finish line with her divorce was so close and she was afraid what the man might do if her father stepped in now.

* * *

"So that's when you moved to Seattle?"

"That's when I moved to Seattle. I only had the clothes on my back, but I had had enough. I couldn't take his abuse any longer." Callie confirmed her tears had recently ceased when she finished explaining the problems in her marriage.

"How did you make it? Where did you live?" Her mother asked while she sat with her daughter on the sofa as she stroked her hair.

"I met some friends about a month before I left him. One was the ER Doctor on call when I came into the hospital." She didn't tell them she didn't go to the ER to be seen, but to find Arizona. He didn't have to know all the details about that. "She let me stay with her. She helped me get on my feet, and now I'm here, and I'm okay." She insisted. "We actually have gone into business together. I've finally started living my dream. I am part owner of a bakery in Seattle."

"You really did it?" Her father looked over to her. "You've talked about that since you were a little girl helping Noreen out in the kitchen."

"I did daddy. If it weren't for Arizona I don't know where I'd be. She had helped me through so much. She's my best friend." She said touching on the blonde for a minute. She wasn't ready to go into detail about their relationship yet, but she wanted to build her up a little.

"Arizona?" He questioned. "That's an odd name, isn't it?"

"It's different, I like it. It's unique."

"She helped you?"

"Yes, she did daddy. She's helped me in ways that you can't imagine." She softly smiled thinking about her girlfriend.

God, she wished she was here with her right now.

"I'd like to meet her," he said as his wife still consoled their daughter. "I'd like to thank her for helping my little girl out."

"Sometime daddy," she agreed. "I'd love for everyone to meet her sometime." She said with a content sigh. It felt good to have some things off her chest.

"You seem happy when you talk about Seattle," Lucia said, noticing the change in her daughters demeanor.

"I am, Mami," she said taking a deep breath. "I met someone," she said, finally relaxing on be sofa. "It's very new and fresh, but they make me extremely happy," she insisted. "I think if you'd give them a chance you'd love them."

"You sure another relationship is what you need right now?" Lucia questioned. "You've been through a lot; you need time to let things be."

"It's been seven months, mom," she said looking over to her. "I've not been in love with Mitch for a few years, and I've been away for close to seven months. I've thought long and hard about this," she insisted. "No one's ever made me feel the way this person does. I can feel so empty and all they have to do is walk into the room and all my worries disappear."

"Calliope," Carlos had heard something like this before when she was younger, and he didn't want her to make a mistake again.

"Please don't daddy. I know what you're going to say. You're going to say it's too soon, let myself heal, but I have. My soul lights up when they walk into a room, much less breathes my name. I know," she nodded. "I know I'm right where I belong now. I've never felt that before. I've never felt like I belonged anywhere, but with them... with them I'm home."

Neither of her parents had ever seen their daughter talk like this. Of course she instead that she and Mitch were in love when they got married, but she had never gushed over him like she had this new person in her life.

"He sounds like something else," Carlos said. "I hope we will get to meet him one day."

"Yeah," Callie could feel her heart beating when her dad took for granted it was a man. "I plan on you meeting them sometime. I'm just not ready for that yet."

"He sounds lovely, Mija."

"Yeah," she nodded. "They make me feel safe and protected, and most of all wanted."

"That's good, that's all a father wants." He said seeing his daughters eyes light up like never before. "Are you thinking about him now?" He smiled.

"Umm... Yeah," she chuckled. "They've got the most unbelievable blue eyes I've ever seen." A wide grin crossed her face. "When I look into those eyes, everything just fades away and it's just us."

Callie felt such a huge weight lifted off her chest after telling her parents about her marriage, she knew there was still a lot to tell, but she had finally made one of the last steps of regaining her life back and it felt damn good.

* * *

 **Miami is going to be huge step for Callie, and to really get the detail and tell everything that needs to be said it's going to take several chapters so bare with me on Callie's coming out journey.**

 **I don't say it enough, you guys are amazing. Thanks for sticking around. :)**


	43. Chapter 43

**Chapter 43**

* * *

 **Just go to your parents with your head held high, Calliope. You have absolutely nothing to be ashamed of. - Arizona 5:15pm**

Callie couldn't help but smile at her girlfriends text messages as she walked into her hotel room for the night. She hadn't looked at her phone since entering her parents' home four hours ago and from the looks of it, apparently someone was missing her and it felt really good.

It seemed that the blonde had texted her not long after arriving at her parents' house and on and off throughout the evening.

 **I am miserable because I miss you. - Arizona 5:23 pm**

After briefly touching upon her knew love interest with her parents, they then caught her up with what had been happening in her family since she had been away.

Nothing major had occurred a few cousins had either got married or had kids. The only main thing she had missed was her sister growing up and becoming a mother.

Callie tried to find the right moment to tell her parents about Arizona and their relationship but she couldn't seem to find the time.

She still had a lot to talk about. She wanted to tell them how Arizona had saved her and made her feel wanted and whole again. She even wanted to tell them about her rape and last night's event at her bakery, but everything was going so great with her parents, she wasn't ready to get back into the heavy conversation just yet. Before she realized it, the time got away from them and it was past nine at night.

When she had decided it was time to call it a night her mother and father insisted she stay with them, but Callie declined. She wanted some time by herself to wrap her mind around everything and figure out a good way to break the news of her relationship with her girlfriend.

She loved being able to spend time with her parents and getting to know then again, but she was still firm on what she had told the blonde. If her parents couldn't accept Arizona in her life then she couldn't accept them.

For the longest time she had done things to please others, and leaving Arizona to please her parents would be falling back into the same old pattern. This time she set out for what she wanted and what she wanted was the blonde in her life, and if anyone couldn't accept that then they didn't have to stick around.

 **I don't like you at the moment, Calliope! I cannot focus on anything today. I feel like I'm running around here lost. You have consumed every part of my brain and it hurts my heart that you're so far away. :( - Arizona 6:30 pm**

 **I hope everything has gone well, text or call when you get settled for the night. - Arizona 7:00 pm**

 **I may have snuck off into an on call room and had a restless nap while I hopelessly moped around waiting for your reply. Is that sad of me? Oh well, I don't care. I know not hearing from you is a good thing. And...now I feel like I'm being needy and clingy and I'm not going to text you anymore until you replay because now I really feel pathetic now. - Arizona 8:43 pm**

 **You are anything but pathetic. :) You never cease to make me smile. - Callie 9:40 pm**

Callie finally sent a reply back to the blonde. She was glad to see she wasn't the only one having a hard time being without her significant other. She was missing the woman and it felt really good to be missed by her.

 **Hey, you! - Arizona**

Callie heard the text come through as she crawled in the big bed to lay down.

 **Are you free? - Callie**

She sent a quick text off to the blonde before calling downstairs and ordering her some room service.

 **For you, always! - Arizona**

Quickly hitting the call button on her phone, she waited two rings before she heard the family voice on the line.

"Hi,"

 _"What are you doing?"_ Arizona asked as she looked down the hallways of the hospital and snuck into a room unseen.

"I just got back to my room and ordered something to eat. I hit the bed within seconds. I'm tired." She sighed. "What are you doing? Are you home? Don't forget to feed Poseidon and Max."

 _"No, time differences remember. I'm still at work."_ She said. " _And that was one time, Callie, one time,"_ she's couldn't help but laugh. _"I went from hating animals to having a cat and a dog in a matter of almost seven months. It's hard to remember. You're the one to usually feed them."_

When Barbara had moved to town, she asked Arizona to take her father's cat, Max. It was hard to have him around because he seemed to make her miss her husband that much more, and she figured her daughter would take better care of him like Daniel had.

"I know, but I like to remind you of it," Callie smiled, putting the phone on speaker while she sat up in the bed and disposed of her bra so she could get comfier. "What are you doing?"

 _"Well, I am currently hiding in the supply closet waiting my shift to finish. I have about fifteen minute left."_

"Why are you hiding?"

 _"Because I'd rather talk to you than deal with another influx of flu cases."_ She finished with a whisper when she saw a shadow walk by the door.

"That's what you get paid to do." She teased.

 _"But not enough,"_ She insisted. _"Now enough about me, how are you feeling? Any better?"_

"Well, if you don't count me puking as soon as I stepped foot on my parents property, yeah. I'm good."

 _"Seriously,"_

"Yeah, I was just so scared it was either puke or crap my pants."

 _"Wow,"_ Arizona giggled. " _You went there,"_

"I did," she returned the laugh.

 _"How'd everything go, Calliope?"_ She asked, turning the conversation serious.

"It went better than I anticipated," she whispered. "At first they weren't so welcoming. I think they were shocked that I was standing in the room when they looked up."

"What did they say?"

"They asked how is been, how the kids were."

 _"Oh,"_ the blonde sighed through the phone. _"I imagine that didn't go over so well, huh,"_ she asked hearing the change in tone in her girlfriend's voice.

"Well, when I first started telling them, my dad acted appalled that I'd leave them behind, but I shot him down and told him why." She said, lying back down on the bed. "I thought they'd be sad, upset."

 _"They weren't?"_

"They looked relieved, Arizona." She whispered.

 _"They don't want you tied to him in any form,"_ she said. _"If they were yours, he'd always be in your life. I couldn't imagine what he'd do to turn those babies against you if they were."_ She said, leaving the room when she saw the time on her watch. Her shift was now over and all she wanted to do was to go home and relax while she talked to Callie a while longer.

"Yeah, I couldn't imagine what he'd do to them if they were mine," she breathed. She knew he'd use them against her or even worse, possibly hurt them just to get to her.

 _"Did you tell them everything?"_ She inquired, grabbing her purse from her locker before turning and heading out of the hospital. She knew the woman was supposed to lay it all out, but she wasn't sure if she had yet or not.

"No, I didn't know how to do it. How do you tell your parents, oh by the way not only was I in abusive relationship for years, I've now fallen for a woman and we're dating," Callie breathed, heading the blonde sigh on the other side of the phone. "I'm sorry. I know I was supposed to tell them about you, but I was enjoying talking to them and I didn't want to ruin the moment. I'm supposed to go back over tomorrow evening for dinner; I plan on telling them, then."

She hated pushing it off because she was still unsure if Mitch was going to try to do anything or not, but she just couldn't find the right time to tell them.

 _"It's okay, I'm not mad. I understand, but don't tell them for me, do it for you."_ She said as she walked out into the cool night air. She was so thankful her mom had stepped up and handled everything at the bakery today because she just wanted to go home and crash like Callie had.

"How do you do it? I don't know how to tell them."

 _"There's no right or wrong way, Calliope,"_ she said quickly making her way down the street.

"What are you doing?" Callie asked, hearing the woman's breath become slightly ragged.

 _"I'm almost to the apartment,"_ she said, pulling her keys from her pocket. _"I never had boyfriends, Callie,"_ Arizona continued with their talk. _"Ever. I had a poster of Cindy Crawford on my wall and I wasn't just looking at her mole."_ She stated _. "So, it wasn't a surprise to my mom when I brought home a girl named Joanne,"_ she said entering the building. _"They may be shocked, and that's okay if they are. If your parents love you, they'll bend on this because you're their daughter."_

"They've bent for me so much, I don't know how much more bending my dad will do for me because it only came back and bit him every time he did."

 _"Are you who they raised you to be?"_

"What?"

 _"Your parents, they raised you with beliefs and values. They taught you right from wrong, treat others with kindness, and respect, to give when you can."_

"Of course they did."

 _"And you continue to follow them throughout your life?"_ Arizona kept asking questions.

"Yeah," the Latina said, wondering where she was taking this.

 _"You are still who he raised you to be. Your dad isn't a bending man, but if he loves you he'll bend, Calliope. He may need a little room to be shocked, but he'll bend because you are his daughter. That's what daddies for their girls."_

"I hate you," she teased.

Arizona could tell the woman was smiling on the other end of the line. _"Because I'm right, and I'm awesome."_

"Whatever," she chuckled, hearing a knock at the door, "Hold on a second that must be room service."

 _"Answer it and then call me back on FaceTime, I want to see your pretty face."_

"Okay,"

* * *

Hanging up with the blonde, Callie took her food and quickly changed into her pajamas before crawling back into her bed to eat and call her girlfriend back.

Adjusting a pillow behind her back, she sat up against the headboard of the bed and propped herself up as she waited on the blonde to answer the phone again.

 _"There's my girl,"_ Arizona said when she saw the brunette's face grace her screen. _"Whatcha eating,"_ She asked seeing her chewing on something.

"Cheese fries," she grinned, knowing it was on of Arizona's favorite things.

 _"You suck,"_ She said from her place in her bed. _"Oh, the bakery is going fine by the way, my mom stayed on top of everything. They were as busy today as yesterday."_

"Really, no problems,"

 _"Not one."_ Arizona replied at the cat came to lie on her lap.

"That's great,"

 _"It is,"_ Arizona said, her eyes fallen down to the brunette's chest. _"Those fries look really delicious,"_ she couldn't help but notice the brunette's plump lips which made her eyes wonder to the tight shirt covering the woman's upper body.

"Do you see something you like, Doctor Robbins?" Callie asked when she caught her ogling her chest.

 _"Yes, yes I do, Ms. Torres."_ She smiled. _"I miss you,"_

She rolled over and cuddled the pillow Callie usually used when she slept in her bed.

"I miss you, too," she replied, setting everything to the side to lying down in bed, sniffing the bear that laid beside her. "I wish you were here."

 _"I do, too," she whispered._

"My parents want to meet you," the brunette whispered, propping the phone up by the pillow beside her.

 _"What? Why?"_

"They want to meet the person who helped me get on my feet. I may have talked you up a bit to soften the blow for tomorrow. Is that bad of me?"

 _"No,"_ she replied back. _"That's not bad at all."_ She said becoming quiet.

"Im ahh... I'm an aunt, Arizona," Callie said after they sat in a few moments of silence. She had been replaying the evening back in her head and her niece was the one thing that kept appearing in her mind.

 _"You are?"_ She was surprised _._

"Yeah," she whispered sadly. "It makes me sad, I've missed so much, I hate myself for it, Arizona."

 _"Don't,"_ she whispered when she saw the woman's eyes become watery. _"Don't say that, baby. You couldn't help it, Callie. You did what you thought was best at the time."_

"I've not even met her, and I'm already in love with her," she said, her voice becoming a little unraveled.

Seeing the brunette become upset, "Oh, Calliope," She sighed. "Please don't cry, sweetie." It pained her that she was so far away from the woman who had stolen her heart. She would fly three thousand miles just to be able to holder her for a few minutes.

"It's not fair."

 _"It's not, and it really sucks, but listen to me, Callie,"_ she said grabbing the woman's attention. _"You're there now. That's all that matters."_ Arizona insisted. _"Now, she gets to know that she has this amazing aunt in her life that will love her unselfishly."_

"I will."

 _"I know you will, and you'll spoil her just like you're supposed too."_

"I'm supposed to meet her tomorrow." She exhaled.

 _"You are?"_ Arizona hated that the woman wasn't coming home anytime soon, apparently, but she couldn't blame her either.

"Yeah, my mom called me when I was on the way back to the hotel. She said she talked to my sister and she wanted to see me, so I'm going over there about ten in the morning and spend some time her and her daughter. I'm nervous."

 _"Don't be, that little girl is going to love you, babe. I'm so glad you're going to see them."_ She could tell that her girlfriend sounded so defeated over the situation.

"Me too," Callie said becoming upset again.

 _"Talk to me."_

"Aria, after everything I've put them through. Cutting all ties with them and such, my sister still named her baby after me."

"She did?"

"Yeah, she named her Calliope Elena."

 _"See, they love you, honey,"_ Arizona implored. _"That'll never change."_

"Yeah," she whispered. "Let's talk about you for a while. Tell me about your day, and about the bakery." She said changing the subject away from her for a while.

* * *

Callie nervously took a deep breath before knocking on her parents' front door again for the second day in a row. She was supposed to meet her sister and niece here to hang out with them and catch up, but before coming she made a detour.

There was no way she could meet her two year old niece without having a few gifts to spoil her with.

It didn't take but a few seconds for someone to open the door, what she didn't expect was her sister meeting her at the threshold.

Aria stood there for a few seconds taking in the appearance of her older sister. She looked a little thinner than the last time she saw her, but yet, she had a glow about her that has been gone for years.

"Hi," Callie nervously stood in the doorway of the home as her sister stared on.

"You're really here," Aria couldn't believe her sister was standing in front of her. She had tried many, many times to get in contract with her sister before her wedding and before she had her daughter, but every time she was unsuccessful. So she gave up hope on ever seeing the woman again, and now that she was here she was still in a little shock.

"I am," she nodded sadly. She couldn't believe how grown up her sister looked. She was definitely growing up to be a beautiful woman.

"For good," She asked, crossing her arms not quite ready to greet her sister just yet. She wanted to know that she would stick around this time.

"I want to be," she stated. "I'm here now," she breathed. "I want my family back."

"I can't let you see her if you don't stick around. I can't do that to her," she said with tears in her eyes. She missed her sister so much and she couldn't stomach the thought of losing her again.

"Only you have the power to keep me away now. I'm here. No one else will keep me away ever again, unless you, Mami or daddy see otherwise."

The two continued to stare at each other for a few more seconds until Aria darted forward and wrapped her arms around her sisters' neck. "I've missed you so much, Callie."

"I'm missed you too, Aria, more than you'll ever know," she whispered, returning the embrace.

"Come on in," she invited her after they embraced for several seconds. "I want you to meet someone."

"I bought her a few things. I hope you don't mind."

"Not at all," she smiled at her sister. "She's in the play room, I'll go get her," she said walking down the long dark hallway.

Callie walked into the kitchen of her parents' home and laid the bags down on the counter and looked around. She had so many memories in this home, most were good, but there were a few arguments with her parents she'd rather forget, but what teenager didn't have their moments.

Callie was standing by the huge ceiling to floor glass door that lead to the beach front property of her parents' home when she heard someone walk in the room behind her.

"Tia Callie," Aria walked in with her daughter in her arms.

Hearing her name being called, Callie turned around and saw the little Latina in her mother's arms and right then she knew the little girl had her wrapped around her fingers.

"Someone wants to meet you."

"Hi," Callie quickly crossed the room to meet the dark haired little girl. "Hi, I'm your aunt, Callie," she grabbed he little girls' hand.

"Say hello, Elle," she said bouncing the girl in her arms.

"You call her Elle?" She questioned, looking up from her niece to her sister.

"Yeah,"

"You have the cutest name ever," she smiled at the little girl. "She looks just like you, Aria."

"You think? I still think she resembles you."

"Elle," the toddler said patting her own chest.

"Yes," Callie chuckled. "You're Elle," she said when the little girl repeated her name. "You wanna come to me?" She held out her hands.

"No,"

"She's your aunt, Elle," Aria rubbed her daughters back when she girl turned away from her sister. "Don't be ugly."

"It's okay," she sadly smiled when he little girl pulled away from her. "I'll get you to fall for your Tia Callie before the days over with," she winked at her sister and rubbed the little girls back. "Can I give her some gifts?"

"I don't know," she looked down at her daughter. "If she's being ugly she doesn't deserve presents," she said getting her daughters attention. "Are you being mean?"

"Me, no ug-wy, love ew."

"What about Tia Callie," she pointed at her sister. "Do you love Tia Callie?"

"Love T," she nodded and pointed at the Latina.

Callie's heart melted when she heard her niece say she loved her. Odds were she didn't know what she was saying, but the tears were falling down her cheeks as she held her hands out for the little girl. Taking her in her arms, she hugged her tight as she cried tears of happiness.

"So, what Mami said… it's true? You and Mitch," Aria asked as she sat down beside her sister who had her legs dangling over the side of the pool.

After the little girl warmed up to Callie, they spent a few hours playing with Elle until she fell asleep in her aunts lap playing with a toy the woman had brought for her.

Now the two sisters decided to catch up and get a little sun out by their parents' pool.

Callie kept swirling her feet in the pool before looking over at her younger sister sitting beside her. "Yeah," she whispered, her voice barley reaching the younger Latina's ear. "All of it, and then some."

"I'm sorry, sis," Aria said throwing her arm over her sisters shoulder and pulling her close when she saw her sad demeanor.

"I am, too," Callie said leaning her head against her sisters. "I am, too." She whispered again.

"So it's all true, the kids and the miscarriage?" She questioned. Her mom had filled her in on what all Callie had divulged to them, but she was having a hard time believing her sister would put up with someone like that.

"It's all true, Aria." She sadly looked up to her.

"What were you thinking, Callie?"

"I wasn't allowed to think. I wasn't allowed to voice anything because if I did I would be put in my place."

"But you're okay now, right. You're safe from harm?"

"I'm okay," she nodded. "I am, I'm living with a friend, and she's helped me get on my feet and then some." She confirmed. She knew Aria would become a worry wort and ask every question coming and going, but she didn't really feel like talking about him anymore.

"Tell me he doesn't know where you're at now?"

"I found out a few nights ago he does. He showed one night at my place of work."

"Sis," she sighed. "You have to get away from him. Move back to Miami, your family is here. We can protect you. There is nothing for you in Washington."

"There is though. I have a life in Seattle that I just can't up and leave. I have people now, a bakery that recently opened. I can't walk away from that. I won't." She refused to listen.

"But they're just friends, we're family. They can visit whenever they want."

"I have more than just friends Aria. I have my own business," she stated. "And someone that I'm seeing. I'm not leaving Seattle."

"Mami told me you were in a relationship," she said, when she hear her sister get slightly upset when she insisted she move back home. "I don't think that's the best idea, Callie." She knew that Callie usually jumped into a situation before thinking about repercussions, just like Mitch.

"Don't start on me," she closed her eyes and shook her head. "I know what you're going to say. You're going to say the same thing Mami did. It's not the wisest decision after what all I've been through." She breathed. "But this is my life. I've known this person for months and I know..." She hesitated before she finished. "I know this person would never hurt me," she whispered.

"How do you know?"

"Because," she said, looking over to her sister. "When someone risks their own life for me, I know they only want the best for me." She said, referring back to the night at the bakery when Arizona stepped in between her and Mitch. "There's no malice in that."

Aria could tell her sister really believed that, but she wasn't sure herself. "You have to understand where I'm coming from though, Cal."

"I do," she scoffed. "You think I haven't thought about what I was getting myself into jumping into another relationship? Do you think I wasn't scared that I'd breathe wrong, sneeze too loud or look at them the wrong way and get smacked in the mouth for it?" She asked, seeing her sister nod her head. "Who I'm with now doesn't do any of those things. Actually I think I could go kill an innocent animal, and I'd still do no wrong in their eyes. Do you know how good that makes a person feel?"

"Yeah," she nodded. "I do."

"I do now, too," she whispered. "I have been in a room full of people and they turn and look at me, the make me feel like I'm the only person in the room. That's... that's the best feeling in the world."

"I'm sorry," she said, grabbing her sisters' hands. "I'm sorry you've had to go through all of that."

"I am too, but all of that led me to where I am today. I'm happy, Aria."

"I know, I can tell."

"You can?" Callie questioned. "How,"

"Yeah, you have this glow about you know. I've not seen that since we were younger. You just genuinely look happy."

"I am,"

"And I'm happy for you."

"Thank you," Callie dropped her sisters' hand and pulled her in for a hug. "I'm happy, healthy and I have my family back. What more could I ask for?"

"A divorce," she chuckled, remembering her mom said that her divorce had been pushed back.

"Yeah, well that's a given," she chuckled. "It'll happen," she insisted. Arizona was right, it may not be today, but she would get her divorce one way or another.

"I'm so glad you're here,"

"Me too," Callie said kicking her feet in the water as she debated if she should get a feel for where her parents would stand in her relationship with Arizona. "Hey, Florida just recently approved marriage equality. How did Mami handle that?"

"Oh lord, Callie," she chuckled. "You should have been here," she shook her head. "She was fit to be tied..." She turned to her sister. "Wait a minute..." That was a random question for her sister to ask. "No," Aria said in shock. "Are you?"

"Did they tell you about Arizona?" Callie knew her sister would catch on to what she was saying.

"Yeah," she confirmed. "She's not just your friend who helped you on your feet, is she?"

"She is, but she's also more. I didn't want to. I didn't plan it. She and I became close from the get go. She is my best friend. But eventually one thing led to another. She would briefly touch my arm or say my name and it set my body on fire. The more she did it the more I wanted it. I didn't plan on this. Neither of us did. But it happened and," she said, with a deep sigh. "She's the one, Aria."

"But you said the same thing about Mitch,"

"I know I did. But I was eighteen. I didn't know shit back then, but I have a better head now. Being with Arizona is like a breath of fresh air. I was so empty when I met her. I didn't think it was possible, but she's made me whole again."

"Is she cute?" The younger Latina questioned. Her sisters' sexual orientation didn't matter to her as long as she was safe and happy.

"Even though I haven't told her yet, I think she's beautiful," she bashfully smiled, looking down at her feet dangling in the side of the pool. "She's got the most unbelievable blue eyes I've ever seen."

"Tell me more," she said seeing her sisters face light up. "I want to know what she looks like."

"I think," Callie said patting the back of her jeans. "I have some pictures of her on my phone," she said, opening her camera roll and handing it to her sister.

"Wow," she said, looking through her pictures of the two. "She's cute," she kept scrolling. "Oh my god, this one is too adorable," she said stopping on the picture of Callie and Arizona in the park together the day of their football game. The picture had been snapped after people had dispersed from the picnic. "You both look so happy," she said, staring at the photo of the blonde who had her smiling face pressed up to her sisters cheek as Callie had snapped the picture.

"I am unbelievably happy with her." She smiled, as her sister continued looking through her pictures. "Now I just need to find a way of telling Mami and daddy tonight when they get home from work."

"I have to say, I'm so glad I have to miss this lovely dinner," she chuckled. "Thank god I have to pick up Todd's family from the airport tonight."

"Lucky you," Callie scoffed.

"Aria," she whispered after a few moments. "Promise me you'll still let me see Elle even if Mami and daddy don't approve of my relationship with Arizona."

"I just got you back," she said sadly. "There's no way I'm letting anyone else keep my sister from me or my family. I can promise you that, sis." She said leaning into the woman.

* * *

Callie had enjoyed her sisters company a while longer before Aria had to leave. After parting, she decided to head back to her hotel and call her girlfriend during her lunch break, but unfortunately Arizona didn't answer so she decided do a little window browsing down town before heading back to her parents to have dinner and another long talk with them.

Callie couldn't help but take a stroll through Tiffany's & Co. as she window shopped, and of course like always, she couldn't walk out of the store without one purchase. When she saw the piece of jewelry she immediately thought of Arizona's land on the overlook of Seattle and she couldn't pass it up.

Just as she was exiting the jewelry story she felt her phone vibrate in her pocket. Pulling the device out, she smiled when she saw the blonde's name.

 **You're coming back to me, right? I don't care if you're not back before Thursday. I won't be mad. I just want you to come back, period. - Arizona**

She hadn't talked to the woman since last night when they both drifted off to sleep on the phone. Falling asleep while talking to Arizona was almost as good as being beside her.

 **Of course I am. - Callie**

Seeing that text made Callie realized Mitch's presence had affected not only her, but apparently her girlfriend too. Arizona was usually confident, but that text sounded anything but.

 **You okay? - Callie**

 **Yeah, I'm fine. Promise, I'm just missing you is all. This is the longest we've been away from each other since you moved in and it's lonely is all. - Arizona.**

 **I'll be home in a day or two. I promise. - Callie**

 **Hell depending on how this evening goes, I may be home during the night. - Callie.**

 **Don't say that, everything will go fine. - Arizona**

 **I gotta have a plan, b. - Callie**

She sent the text and within seconds her phone was ringing. "Hello,"

 _"Hi,"_

"Hi," she chuckled when she heard the woman's soft voice. "Shouldn't you be working?"

 _"I should, but I'm hiding again, so I can talk to you."_

"Arizona," she shook her head as she continued down the street. "Get off your butt and work."

 _"I'm on break, grabbing a coffee at this little shop across the street,"_ she giggled. _"What are you up to?"_

"There's not little shop across the street,"

 _"Yes there is, now tell me, what are you doing?"_

"Oh," she dropped it. "I'm just browsing around the shops. I may have bought an outfit or two."

 _"What did you buy me?" She teased. "Don't tell me you bought me one of those 'my girlfriend went to Miami and all I got was this lousy t-shirt' shirt?"_

"No," Callie laughed as she walked upon a cafe. "I did buy you something though."

 _"What?"_

"I'm not telling you. You'll have to wait and see."

 _"No fair, you can't tell me you bought me something and then tell me you can't say what."_

"Yes I can, too, because I just did."

 _"You suck,"_ she pouted. _"The outfits you bought, are they pretty?"_

"Hmm, they're cute,"

 _"Are they anything like that one light blue tank top you wear tucked in the front of your blue jean shorts right at your belt buckle? Because if so I think you should buy them out."_

Callie glanced down and noticed the light blue top tucked in her jean shorts that hid her body just like she described. "What are you?"

 _"Oh,"_ she interrupted her _. "And I bet white converses would look amazing with the outfit,"_ the woman continued.

"What the hell?" Callie stopped her pace after she passed the cafe and looked down at her white converses covering her feet before looking around. "How do you know what I'm..."

 _"And,"_ she stopped her again. _"To top it off, I bet you'd look cute with some aviator sunglasses and your hair pulled back in a sleek ponytail."_

"How do..."

 _"Turn around, Calliope,"_ she whispered, hanging up the phone.

Turning around, Callie saw her blonde wearing tan shorts and a white t-shirt with her own pair of aviators covering her face along with a fedora hat as she stood from her seat outside the cafe she just passed causing her heart to melt.

She had come to be with her.

"Wha..." She said as tears welled up in her eyes when she saw her. "What are you doing here?" She quickly ran up to meet the woman.

"Do you actually think I could stay away for that long?" Arizona said hugging her girlfriend. "I missed you too much. I had to see you." She said kissing the woman's neck.

"I missed you, too, baby," she breathed, relaxing in the one person's arms who made her feel at home in.

Arizona quickly pulled back at the term of endearment from Callie. "You mean that?" She was shocked the brunette had called her baby. She figured it would take her a while to be able to call her any pet name.

Looking into blue eyes, Callie instantly saw them glisten in surprise _._ It didn't just randomly slip out, it was purposefully and it was another wall the doctor was breaking down. "I meant that," she nodded. "I never knew I could miss someone so much. You are all I ever think about." She said, wrapping her arms around the woman's neck and pulling her in for a passionate kiss right in the middle of the street in downtown Miami.


	44. Chapter 44

**This ones a little shorter than normal. Sorry! I've been busy and didn't have time to work on it longer.**

* * *

 **Chapter 44**

* * *

"What are you doing here?" She pulled back from the kiss and grabbed her girlfriends hand before planting a soft kiss on her skin.

"Don't ask silly questions like that," Arizona chuckled, feeling better than she had in two days since her girlfriend left for Miami. "I've missed you so much," she smiled. "Seeing you upset about Elena last night broke my heart. After I woke up and realized we fell asleep on FaceTime I just couldn't stand it any longer. I had to come down here."

"You didn't have to do that," she said even though she was more than happy to see her. "But I'm glad you did."

"Me too," she laughed. "Because damn it, I have missed that face," she leaned in and kisses her cheek. "Now, tell me what you bought me," she said seeing a few bags hanging off the Latina's arm.

"Not yet," she pulled the bags back when the woman tried to look at all she had.

"Why not,"

"Because I need to know, if you're here, who is handling the bakery?" She questioned. "You're supposed to make sure the Thanksgiving orders are going out tonight, I don't want to disappoint anyone."

"Let's get you some coffee or something and we'll chat," Arizona led her back to the table and ran to purchase her girlfriend a drink so they could catch up on what was happening.

"Tell me you didn't leave the minions by themselves without someone in charge?" Callie asked when the blonde came back to the table with her pumpkin iced coffee.

"No, I didn't," she said, taking her seat and sipping on her latte. "I have my mom and Nanny watching over everything."

"Nanny's dipping her toes in?" She questioned with a laugh. "Boy, I feel sorry for those guys."

"I know, right?" She laughed. "They're going to watch it, I swear, my mom is running the place like she's did it all her life," she continued. "She's got your supply list, she has to place the delivery order today because of the holiday and the distribution company is off Thursday and Friday so, I asked her to order what you needed."

"That's fine, do you think she'd officially come to work for me? I know she just keeps saying she's only helping out and she doesn't expect anything, but she held that place together Monday."

"I think that'd be good for her," Arizona nodded. "She seems to be enjoying it."

"I think I'll ask her when we get back." She said sipping on her iced drink. "Are you staying here for a little while?" She wondered.

"I'm here until you're ready to go home."

"But Thanksgiving is tomorrow, you need to be with your mom. It's the first holiday..." She whispered. "You know," she shrugged.

"I know," she said leaning back in her seat and crossing her legs. "Mom was the one that convinced me to come this morning. She asked how you were handling things here, and I told her a little bit and then said I should come out to support you. I was torn," she continued. "I didn't really want to leave her, but yet, I wanted to be here for you, too. And she insisted I come, so I did."

"But I hate that she's alone," Callie couldn't imagine how hard this first holiday without Daniel had to be on the older Robbins much less her girlfriend.

"She's not. Nanny's bar is closed until nine Thanksgiving night, so she's hosting a big dinner for everyone during the day and mama is going to help her prepare everything. So she'll be busy with that. She told me that you needed me more than she did right now, and she's right. Talking to your parents again, that's a big deal and it's got to be weighing heavy on you."

"But tomorrow's a big deal for you, too," Callie said, placing her hand on top of the blonde's.

"I'm just trying not to think about it, and being here for you helps with that," she softly smiled at the brunette as she turned her hand over and help onto the woman's before her.

Truth be told, Arizona needed Callie just as much as Callie needed her right now because her dad was weighing heavy on her mind lately.

"Now, I've told you everything. You tell me," she turned her gaze down to the shopping bags by Callie's chair. "What did you get me?"

"You are seriously like a five year old," she laughed. "First, where is your luggage?" She asked, grabbing the small blue bag from the ground beside her.

"In your hotel room,"

"My room," She questioned sitting the gift down on the table. "How is it in my room?"

"Well, you told me you were staying at the Conrad, so I went and asked to speak to you and they told me you had just left the building a few moments ago and he wasn't going to give me any more information, so I may have turned on my charm; batted some eyelashes, flashed a smile, pulled down my shirt a little." She shrugged.

"I don't like that at all." She shook her head.

"I'm sorry; I didn't think you'd mind that I'd ask for a key."

"No, I don't mind that you went in my room," Callie insisted, in fact she loved it. "I don't like you showed him some cleavage. I've not even seen them," she said gazing down to the blonde's chest. "I sure as hell don't want some bellhop getting more of a glimpse than I've had."

"Are you jealous?" She felt her body tingle at the thought of Callie getting jealous of someone looking at her in that way.

"I'm not jealous," she sat back and tried to forget about the subject, but her reddened face was saying otherwise.

"You are," Arizona scooted her chair a little closer to the woman when she saw her face turn stealth. She couldn't help but be a little giddy and her girlfriends jealousy. "Ya know, Calliope," she looked around to see if anyone was close by before she whispered to the brunette. "If you want," she shrugged. "I can... I'm... I'm totally willing to show you if you want to see them."

Callie turned her head to peer into blue eyes. By her facial expression you would have thought the brunette wasn't a bit amused by the blonde's actions. Grabbing all her bags, she stood up from her seat before taking a deep breath. "Let's go," she said taking Arizona's hand and pulled her away from the table.

"Wait," she said after being drug a few feet away from the table. "What about my coffee," she whined. "It was really, really good."

"Forget about the coffee!"

"But what about my gift,"

"Arizona, seriously," Callie stopped and tugged on the woman's arm. "They can wait," she implored. "I may not want to see your boobs, yet." her gaze trailed down the woman's body. "But I'm all for some over the clothes touching," she said continuing their trek back to her to her hotel room. "Now come on, woman."

"You were serious?" She caught up with the woman after she let the information sink in.

"Yeah,"

"Well," she swallowed, her body coming alive just at the thought of Callie touching her. "What the hell are you walking so slow for, let's go," she wrapped her arm around the woman's arm and drug her down the street.

* * *

"You want to see," she winked at the brunette after the rushed back up to her room.

"I told you no, Arizona," she rolled her eyes as she sat all the bags down except the small blue one. "I want that to be special. I don't want a glance just because some bellhop got to see some cleavage."

"I want it to be special, too," she walked up behind the brunette and wrapped her arms around her torso. "Mmmm..." She sighed, pressing her nose in the crease of the woman's neck. "You smell so good."

"A little sweat, deodorant may be mixed in," she giggled as the blonde swayed them. "I want to give you something," she whispered leaning back into the blonde's embrace.

"What is it?"

"What would you say if I bought you a new guitar? Would you play for me then?"

"Shouldn't you have forgotten that by now?" She sighed, hoping the woman would forget about it.

"That will never be forgotten by me because I can literally picture you playing for me."

"Well take a mental picture, babe," she whispered in her ear before kissing her temple. "Because it's not happening,"

"What if I kiss you," Callie turned in the woman's arms. "Right here," she whispered, kissing the woman's cheek.

"Nope," she shook her head.

"Here?" She said, kissing her on her forehead.

"Umm... nope," she shook her head.

"What if I kiss you here?" She asked, touching her lips the the blonde's soft skin under her ear.

"That feels unbelievably amazing," she moaned. "But no."

"Tell me when I'm getting close," she husked, trailing her lips slowly down be blonde's neck and collarbone.

"Not working, baby," she whispered. "It didn't work last time, and it's not happening now either."

"You suck," she sighed.

"Only on your lips," she leaned in and sucked the brunette's bottom lip on her mouth before releasing it with a pop. "Now, the five year old in me really wants to know what's in the bag, and I know it's not a guitar."

"One day?" Callie pulled back and raised her eyebrow at the blonde.

"Seriously, why do you want me to play so badly?" She groaned.

"Why do you want to hide it from me?"

"Because I don't know if I'm any good."

"Well who better to tell you the truth than your best friend and girlfriend?"

"I don't think so," Arizona shook her head. "I'm not comfortable with that."

"Ugh, okay," she gave in. Even though she desperately wanted to see her play for some reason, she wouldn't push it again or at least for a little while anyway. "I got you this," she said, handing the blonde the bag.

"You know," Arizona eyed the bag. "You really didn't have to get me anything." She said taking the offered gift.

"I know, but I wanted too." She said as Arizona took the small blue box out of the bag.

"Tiffany's, huh," she said feeling her heart beat. She was a little shocked the blonde had gave her jewelry.

"It's one of my favorite shops, and I only went to glance around, but I saw something that reminded me of you. I just had to get it for you."

Opening the small box, Arizona saw a ten karat white gold owl pendent outlined in shimmering diamond accents. "Calliope," she looked up at the woman in awe. "An owl necklace?" She questioned, pulling the piece of jewelry out of the box.

"Yeah," she stood there nervously as the woman inspected the gift. "I..." She shrugged. "I saw it and it made me think of our first date in Seattle, when you took me up on the mountain overlooking the city. That was one of my favorite nights with you, and then I remembered you saying how much you loved listening to the wildlife," she rambled on. "And I recalled hearing an owl and seeing the necklace took me back to that night just a few days ago." She said as the woman looked up at her. "Do you like it?" She asked, a little worried that she wouldn't care for the item. She had never bought someone jewelry before and she wasn't sure how the woman would feel about it.

"Like it?" She smiled. "I love it, Calliope. That was very thoughtful of you," she leaned in and kissed the woman's red lips. "Thank you, honey." She handing the piece to the woman and turned away for her to place the necklace around her neck.

"There," she whispered while latching the necklace around the woman's neck.

"Thank you, sweetie, I love it," she whispered, looking down at the necklace before meeting brown eyes. She couldn't believe Callie would buy her such a gift. "Now, can I show you how much I appreciate it?"

"Yeah," Callie whispered, bringing her hand up close to the blonde's chest where the pendent dangled near the blonde's breasts. "It looks..." She said, hesitating a few times before she touched the pendent laying above the swell of the woman's chest.

"Don't think about it, Callie," she took the woman's hand and led her to the bed. "Lay down," she grinned.

"You lay down," Callie said, standing her ground. This was her decision and she wanted to keep control of it right now.

"No thinking?"

"No thinking," she nodded, shoving the blonde on the bed, knowing they didn't have long for a make out session before having to meet her parents at their home for dinner.

"Whoa," she fell backwards on the bed. "Eager are we?" She smiled, leaning up in her elbows.

"I have to meet my parents in an hour for dinner, and I'm going to tell them about you," She whispered, crawling on the bed and hovering over the blonde. "So, no time for talking,"

"Definitely no parent talk right now," she whispered, placing her hands on the brunette's sides. "Okay," she looked up into her chocolate eyes.

"Okay," she leaned down and kissed the blonde's lips before partially laying on her body. This position wasn't something new to them because they usually woke up in this hold, but their reasoning was different this evening. This time it was more than just cuddling. "I missed this," Callie whispered as she slid her leg in between the blonde's while Arizona willingly wrapped hers around the brunette's lacing their limbs together.

"Me too," Arizona said leaning up to capture red lips in a heated kiss while she softly ran her right hand up and down the Latina's side. She wanted to feel the woman's body, but she wanted Callie to make the first move. This was all her right now; she would just follow the lead.

"Why do I feel so nervous right now?" Callie slightly pulled back and whispered against Arizona's lips.

"Because you're thinking," She took the woman's hand that was lying beside her. "Just do what feels right," she whispered, kissing the woman's hand before placing it on her hip.

"You can too," she whispered, letting the woman know she had permission to touch her. Arizona had been so patient with her for so long; she didn't know how the blonde was controlling herself around her.

"I want you to be comfortable. I won't do anything you don't want me too."

"Above the belt, that's all I ask," she looked into the woman's eyes. She wanted to get comfortable with Arizona touching her before they decided to push things even further.

"Okay," she nodded leaning up to kiss the woman's lips that were slightly above her.

Arizona felt Callie's hands slightly caress her hip and then slowly make her way under her shirt as they continued their battle of tongues. She was shocked the brunette was doing a little under the clothes exploring since she asked for over the top, but she wasn't about to stop and question her.

Callie was setting her body on fire and she was trying her damnedest to keep it under control.

"I like that you're taking it slow," Arizona whispered in between breathes, feeling the woman caress her stomach as she slowly made her way up. "But I've waited for this moment for so long, so please, don't hold it against me, but I have to feel you," she whispered as she glided her hand quickly up the brunette's body.

"It's okay," Callie breathlessly whispered, when Arizona rose up from the bed and pushed her back on the mattress taking control of the moment.

"Tell me," she whispered, leaving the woman's lips and slowly making her way down her jawline and neck as her hand crept over the brunette's collarbone and gliding over the swell of the woman's breast. "If you want me to stop," she whispered.

"Okay," Callie rolled her head as the woman kissed every inch of exposed skin she had on her neck. Her heart was pounding at the thought of the woman touching her. This feeling she was feeling was something she'd never known.

"I can't tell you," Arizona whispered, kissing her way back up the Latina's neck. "How long," she said as her hand slowly cupped the brunette's left breast. "I've waited to feel you, Calliope." She purred. "Are you good?" She asked, kneading the woman's breast.

"Yea... yes!" She nodded. "More." She insisted. Callie's breathing became heavy when she felt herself becoming more and more turned on with every kiss or gently squeeze of the blonde's hand. Arizona was starting to make her feel unbelievably out of this world amazing and she wanted the blonde to feel the same way.

"I think it's my turn," Callie husked before pink lips came in contact with red as she took back control and pushed Arizona down to the mattress again. This time, she did what her girlfriend told her to do. She didn't give it a second thought as she slowly yet methodically ran her hand down the swell of the blonde's breast before cupping her mound and squeezing her chest.

Callie had been so nervous about touching or being touched, but now that it was here she didn't know what she was so scared of. Arizona was always so tender with her. No matter what their situation, the woman always seemed to make her feel like the safest person in the world, and for the first time in years, Callie felt a tingling sensation shoot straight to her core.

Both women knew they should stop before things got carried away; however neither was willing to pull back, both wanting just a little more from the other.

Light gasps and moans were heard through the hotel room for several more minutes until eventually Arizona couldn't take anymore and pulled back. "You are going to be the death of me, Calliope Torres," She whispered as the woman kissed the her on the pulse point before laying her ear above he blonde's heart as they both caught their breathes.


	45. Chapter 45

**Sorry, it's another _kinda_ short chapter today. This past week and a half has been very hectic for me and this is all I have ready. I didn't get this chapter uploaded until late last night. **

**Much longer chapters are ahead.**

 **Chapter 45**

* * *

"You are going to be the death of me, Calliope Torres," She whispered wrapping her arm around the woman who rested her head on her chest.

"Well, we can't have that," she whispered, still catching her breath as she laid the palm of her hand on over blonde's beating heart. "If I lost you, no one would ever get me to smile again."

"Well, the world definitely can't have that," she replied, snaking her hand under the brunette's shirt and softy caressing her back.

"Why is that?" Callie asked as she turned her head and nestled her nose into the blonde's fabric shirt and inhaling the woman's scent. Arizona's smell was so calming to her; she could never get enough.

"Because your smile lights up everyone around you,"

"You're so full of crap," she chuckled.

"I'm not, it's the truth," Arizona implored, caressing her skin. "Or at least it's true for me."

"Seriously," she chuckled, shaking her head. "You're a..."

"I know, I know," Arizona cut her off. "I'm a moron, but I don't care because it's true. Just thinking of you makes me happy."

"No," Callie rose up from the woman's chest and leaned on her elbow. "You're not a moron," she kissed her check. "You're a... okay, maybe you are," she smiled, bringing her hand up and caressing the blonde's cheek. "I'm so glad you came."

"I'm not sure who needed it more. You or I,"

"Why?" She knitted her eyebrows together. "What else has been going on with you?"

"I was extremely hateful at work," she whispered. "Apparently the trauma surgeon on call said I needed to get the stick out of my ass."

"Why were you being mean?"

"I don't know," she shrugged, sweeping the brunette's hair out of her face. "I was aggravated."

"Why?"

"I guess just where you abruptly left."

"A lot to process and no time, huh," Callie asked, thinking the other night could be affecting her girlfriend. That was Arizona's first run in with the man, and his presence was a lot to handle.

"I didn't think it bothered me. He was there, we handled it. End of story."

"But it wasn't, was it?" She stated when the woman closed her eyes.

"No, it wasn't. There was just so much that happened. He showed face and the next thing I knew you were leaving me... he just fucked everything up."

"Again,"

"Again," Arizona exhaled. "I guess I didn't really have time to process what had happened. You were rushing to leave the state, not that I'm placing blame, but everything just went so quickly and then the next thing I knew you were gone... and I was alone. That's when I started to think about everything, and it bothered me. I tried to push it down, but I couldn't. It affected me a lot more than I expected it too." She was fine up until she got back home from the airport and was lying in bed alone for the first time in weeks.

"I'm sorry," she said.

"You didn't do anything, Callie."

"I did do something, I took the first flight out of there," she corrected. "Maybe I should have waited until morning to leave because apparently Mitch was all talk. He never sent anything to my dad."

"That's not it; we both knew you couldn't take that chance if you wanted them back. We've just had so much fun lately, and I guess it popped me out of our little bubble I felt we were in. It hit me harder than I anticipated, you were gone, and..."

"Wait..." She stopped her. "Did you think I wasn't coming back?" She asked. "Even after I told you I wasn't leaving, no matter what?"

"It was in the back of my mind," she said timidly. "You can't blame me," she insisted. "I mean you've known me for what... almost eight months, lived with me about seven? You've known them a lifetime. I believed you when you said you were coming back, but like I said, I was by myself and my mind wondered." She said as the brunette started playing with her hair.

"Arizona, what do I have to do to prove to you that I'm in this, too? I'm here because I want to be not because it's convenient."

"Nothing, I know you are... I just... I understand it."

"Understand what?"

"How he gets to you," she whispered. "Because he got to me, he made me question everything," she breathed. "And...I don't think he's finished, Calliope. I have a bad feeling."

"Don't," she shook her head, and cupped the woman's cheek with her left hand. "Don't say that, I don't think I can handle anything else." She said looking into the woman's eyes.

"How is this not affecting you, you have seemed cool, calm and collective since it happened."

"I'm sorry this is bothering you," she whispered, pressing her face into the side of the blonde's cheek.

"I'm sorry you've had to put up with him for so long." Arizona said placing her hand on the back of the woman's neck.

"I was a wreck inside until you got there," she told her. "But this time was different. I'm different. Your presence alone calmed me and made me feel safer. That's all I needed to know that I could handle him." Callie kissed her cheek. "Just you,"

"I should have been there sooner," she said, combing her fingers through brown hair. "I'm sorry."

"What do you mean?" She rose back up and looked at her. "You were there within minutes."

"Yeah, but I was talking to April and kind of took my time, maybe if I hadn't I could have got there before he came and we could have avoided him altogether.

"Don't," Callie shook her head. "Don't think like that because he had an agenda and if he didn't get to show face that night he would have at some other point." She insisted. "I'm just glad it happened when it did instead of a night you would have had to work."

"That's true." The blonde sighed feeling slightly better. "See, when you freak out, I can you down, and when I freak out you calm me down."

"Now that you're calmed down, I can finally bring something up since you mentioned it."

"What?"

"You jumped on his back, Arizona!" She scolded. "Are you crazy?" She asked. "You had no clue if he had a weapon."

"I had the weapon."

"Arizona, you know what I mean," The brunette glared at her. "You rushed into it without even thinking of the consequences. If he would have hurt you I don't know what I would have done. That was so stupid of you."

"I told you," the doctor looked up into the dark brown eyes that hovered over her. "I would protect you or die trying and I meant that," she continued. "All that kept going through my head was the only way he'd put a hand on you was over my dead body."

"He could have hurt you, though, babe," She said, peering into blue eyes before breaking out into a small grin. "But I have to say, it was kind of hot." She kissed her forehead before pulling back to see watery eyes. "What's wrong now?" She couldn't help but chuckle.

"Nothing's wrong," she cupped the woman's face and gazed up at her "Everything in this very moment is perfect."

"But you're crying," Callie looked down sadly at her girlfriend. "Why?"

"I..." Arizona shook her head. "I don't know," she breathed. "I never thought you'd be able to call me that, and I was okay with it. I really was," she insisted. "But now you've called me your baby twice in the past hour and... he doesn't affect you like he used to and... I'm just so proud of you; you've come so far, Calliope."

Callie couldn't help when her grin widened as she continued to look down at the woman. "I've done my work," she shrugged as if it was no big deal. "But, I didn't do it all myself, you had a huge part in it."

"This is all you," Arizona shook her head not wanting credit for any of it. "You did all the work." She said cupping the woman's face. "You," she whispered, pulling the woman close enough to kiss her nose. "Are," she said now kissing the brunette's forehead. "Amazing," She whispered pressing their lips together in a heated kiss.

"No," Callie breathed against her mouth, sending a pleasurable vibration through the blonde's lips. "We," she stressed. "Are amazing,"

"Don't do that," she giggled while wrapping her arms around the brunette. She knew Callie had to leave shortly, but she wanted to spend the rest of the night like this with the woman she had missed so much in the past few days.

"You enjoy it," Callie whispered, leaning down and nipping at the blonde's bottom lip.

"I do," Arizona breathed after the Latina released her lip. "I love it," she laughed when Callie leaned down to kiss her again.

"There is nothing no better than this," she whispered, her lips barely touching the other woman's.

"Being like this?" She asked, moving her arms down around the brunette's back and holding her close.

"No," Callie shook her head. "The taste of you laughter in my mouth,"

Arizona felt her heart flutter at her girlfriends' words. "You know what I like?"

"What?"

"The taste of your tongue in my mouth," she smiled, shinning her dimples at her.

"Stop," Callie said, squeezing the woman's sides.

"What?" The blonde laughed when the woman touched her tender spot.

"Trying to one-up me,"

"But it's true, your tongue tastes so good," she slightly leaned up pressing her lips into the red before darting her tongue into the Latina's mouth only to confirm her statement. "Mmm..." She hummed when their tongues came into contact.

"Maybe you're right," the brunette laughed when the blonde dropped her head back against the pillow. "I was serious early, though," she said, running her hand through blonde tresses.

"About what?" She asked softly.

"You," she said. "You mean so much to me." She whispered, studying the woman's face. "I may be your baby, but... you're my baby too," she breathed, seeing the blonde's face light up. "And I find you and your smile so beautiful." She said, caressing the woman's face slowly with the back of her hand.

"Would you stop?" She said her voice barely a whisper.

"What?"

"Stop trying to make me cry today," Arizona said sniffing back a few tears. "I almost cried when I saw you walk by me on the street. I just felt so lucky when I saw you talking on the phone as you passed. All I could think about was... that beautiful woman is mine." She said when Callie's tried to bite back her smile. "And then soon after you... you called me baby, and again just now," She exhaled. "A girl can only handle so much before the dam bursts, Calliope."

"Okay," Callie couldn't help but laugh. "I'll stop for today," she insisted. "But you forgot one thing."

"What's that?"

"We took another huge step in our relationship that I thought would take months."

"That was a huge deal." Arizona nodded, she was not going to lie that may have been one of her favorite moments today.

"It is," the brunette chuckled. "Now I can say my girlfriend has amazing boobs, and I can mean it this time." She said brining her hand up to cup the blonde's mound. "Funny though,"

"Mmm..." She subconsciously moaned when she felt the woman's hand on her. "What is?"

"It's like... my hand was made for this," she squeezed the doctors' breast. "It fits perfectly in my palm. It's like..." She pulled it back teasing the blonde. "It's missing something," she held her and out for her girlfriend to see. "But now," she purred, bringing it back down the blonde's boob. "It says... I'm home."

"Now, you're the moron," she giggled when the woman kneaded her breast. "Wait..." Arizona just realized what she said. "You told someone I had amazing boobs?" She questioned, slowly running her hand up the woman's stomach before cupping the Latina's breast. "Forgive me, by the way," she said lightly squeezing the woman's mound. "Now that I have permission, I can't promise I won't do this at some of the most random of times." She said, running her thumb over the woman's nipple. She couldn't help but smile when she heard the Latina gasp air.

"I... Mmmm..." Callie moaned when she felt her nipple harden.

"Did you like that?" Arizona purred repeating her actions, feeling the woman's breast come alive.

"I-I..." Callie felt the pleasurable sensation rush all through her body. "I did," she whispered, resting her forehead against the blonde's. "What are you doing to me, Arizona?" She asked, feeling her body come alive as the blonde continued to caress her breast.

"I'm only making you feel like the beautiful woman you are, Calliope. That's all I ever want to do."

"You do," she confirmed.

"Good," she couldn't help but laugh when the woman grabbed her. "You're a boob kinda girl, aren't you, Calliope?" She whispered when the Latina squeezed her.

"They are pretty nice," she said with a firm squeeze. "But I don't think I'm the only one who is a boob woman."

"You are, I'm just a Calliope Torres kinda woman," she giggled. "I'm content with touching you anywhere, but don't get me wrong, your chest may be my favorite spot."

"Thank you," she peered into blue eyes. She couldn't believe how amazing this woman was to her.

"For what?" Arizona asked softly.

"For just being you, and letting me... be me." She said, partially laying on the blonde and hugging her close. "It feels good." She laid her head down on her chest and soaked up the feel of being in the woman's arms.

"You bring out the real me when I'm with you, too." Arizona hugged her tight. "I'm sorry I ruined our little pillow talk."

"You didn't ruin anything," Callie whispered. "I like our little talks."

"Me too,"

"Are you okay with everything now?" She asked, never lifting her head from its comfy spot.

"I'm good now,"

"Good," the brunette kissed the base of her neck. "I need to get up and get ready, but I'd kill for a little nap right now. This is too comfy."

"Me too," Arizona could easily fall asleep right now. Being with the brunette was so calming in itself causing her to relax completely.

After the six hour flight added in with their heated make out session which had the blonde's adrenaline coursing through her veins, she was now ready to crash from her high.

"Five minutes then I need to get up," Callie yawned, burning herself in deeper.

"Five minutes," the blonde whispers, softly rubbing the brunette's back.

Callie stayed in her girlfriends' safe arms for a few moments before she felt herself drifting off. She knew if she didn't get up or talk she would fall asleep and miss dinner with her folks. "Arizona," she whispered, not giving the woman a change to reply. "Do you think... there's someone you just knew you were meant for?" She asked waiting for a response, but not getting one. "I feel like I've been waiting for you my whole li..." She raised her head to gauge the woman. "My whole life," she whispered seeing the woman had drifted to sleep. "Awe, babe," she breathed, rubbing the woman's face, lightly kissing her before pulling herself from be woman's arms. She knew if she didn't get up now there would be no going.

"No, no," she said feeling the woman move. "Don't leave me yet," she sleepily whispered, pulling the woman back to her.

"Honey," Callie sighed. "I need to get ready,"

"Five more minutes, Calliope, please." She rolled over, holding the woman in her arms.

"Arizona, I have twenty minutes to be there." She said, wrapping her left around the blonde's body.

"I'm up, I'm up. I'm totally up," she said, stretching her body.

"Don't get up, stay here and rest." Callie whispered, planting a kiss on the woman's cheek.

"Not yet," Arizona wrapped her arm around the brunette's neck keeping her in place.

"Arizona," she giggled.

"Nope, you have twenty minutes or so which means you don't have to leave here for at least ten minutes."

"I need to get ready."

"You look great," she looked up at her. "You don't even have to freshen your makeup. You're already beautiful."

Callie couldn't help but laugh at the woman. "You'll say anything to get me to lay here another minute, won't you?"

"At least it's not a lie," she pulled her back down. "So, tell me, babe," Arizona said as she comb her fingers through the brunette's hair as she laid back down on her chest. "Tell me about your sister and Elena. You've not said how things went today."

"Oh," she breathed, she had been so caught up in her girlfriends' arrival she forgot to tell her how things had gone. "It went well. Aria questioned me of course."

"What did she question?"

"My place in Elena's life, she wasn't going to let me see if her I didn't stick around this time. Not that I blame her, I would probably had done the same to protect my child. She doesn't deserve an aunt who comes and goes for years at a time. She needs an aunt who's consistently there for her."

"What did you say to her?" She asked, still playing with brown tresses as the woman continued to talk.

"I told her that I was in this. I would continue to be there for my niece as long as she let me," she sighed. "But the whole time in the back of my mind I kept thinking... what if I tell her I'm in, and then my dad pushed me away?" She admitted. "She would be furious at me."

"And you're not afraid of that now?" Arizona questioned.

"No, I'm not," Callie sat up in the bed knowing she had to get ready. "I tried to get a feel of things," she shrugged. "I asked her how my mom handled the Supreme Court's ruling of same sex marriage."

"Ohh," Arizona raised from the bed also. "And she said?"

"My mom went nuts, so I'm sure tonight is going to go great." She said standing from the bed.

"Aria didn't catch on?" She asked, watching her girlfriend walk to the bathroom.

"Yeah," she confirmed, grabbing her brush and walking back to the bathroom door to see the blonde perched on the bed looking towards her. "She caught on. I told her about you."

"And?" Arizona asked, quickly standing from the bed and walking up to her girlfriend.

"She's okay; I told her everything from how you helped me leave to how you make my heart flutter every time you walk into a room."

"I do that to you?" She questioned, leaning up against the doorframe.

"Yeah," she blushed, turning and pulling her ponytail out of her hair. "You do a lot of things to me," she glanced at her through the mirror before refocusing on her hair.

"So, she's okay with us?" She questioned, stepping behind the brunette and grabbing the brush from the woman.

"Yeah," Callie nodded as the blonde started to comb her hair. "I asked her to promise not to keep Elle from me if my mom and dad didn't approve. She promised she wouldn't."

"Elle?" Arizona asked, pulling the woman's hair back up in a sleek ponytail.

"They call her Elle," she turned after her girlfriend finished her hair. "It's such a cute name, Arizona, and he's so cute," she said with a sad face. "At first she didn't want anything to do with me, but after a few minutes she wouldn't let me go. I gave her some gifts I bought, and we played until she fell asleep in my lap."

Arizona had saw the Latina's face light up on several occasions, but it was at its brightest when she spoke about her niece. "See, Calliope, everyone you meet loves you. If you can get a two year old wrapped around your finger in minutes, I have no doubt your parents will be the same way." She said, cupping the woman's face and kissing her forehead.

"I hope you're right."

"I can go with you if you want?" She didn't want to go meet her girlfriends' parents this way, but if the woman needed her support she would gladly do it.

"No," she sighed. "This is something I need to do myself. I don't know them anymore, so I can't gauge how things will go, and I..." She really would love for her girlfriend to go, but she didn't know how her parents would react to all the news and she wouldn't subject Arizona to that. "You've helped me accomplish so much, but please understand, I need to stand alone in this."

"I respect that," she nodded, releasing the woman's face.

"I'm here for you. I just want you to know that."

"I do," she nodded. "I know and I'll probably need you to hold me tonight, especially if things go awry. So," she took a deep breath. "Get some rest, because I'm sure I'll be keeping you up with my ranting all night."

"Think positive, sweetie." Arizona grabbed her hand. "If you go in with a positive attitude you'll more than likely come on with a positive outcome." She kissed her hand.

"Walk me outside?"

"Of course,

* * *

 **Forgot to mention, I've posted a picture of the Torres household and a picture of Arizona's owl necklace on Twitter this past week check them out.**


	46. Chapter 46

**Chapter 46**

* * *

Callie felt like she was having a déjà vu moment when she knocked on the front door of her parent's beachfront home for the third time in twenty-four hours.

She felt telling her parents about the past six to seven months of her life was one of the last steps in getting her whole life back. After this, the only thing left was her divorce from her husband and she was longing for that more and more every day.

"Aria," Callie said when she saw her sister answer the door within seconds. "What are you doing here?" She questioned, stepping inside her childhood home. "I thought you had to pick up some of Todd's family from the airport?"

"You think I'd actually let you do this alone?" Her sister whispered back.

Callie could see there was something slightly different with her sister when she answered the door this evening, but she didn't know what.

"Thankfully Todd finished early at work. He's going to pick his family up, so Elle and I could be here to support you." The younger Latina waved her sister further into the home hoping to quickly disappear out of view.

"Well you tell him I appreciate that," Callie could see a difference on her sisters' face while she followed her down the long hallway. "Where are we going?" She questioned. "And why are you whispering?"

"Shh... Elle's playroom," she motioned.

"What's going on, Aria. Why are you trying to be so quiet?"

"I was going to call," she said walking into the room where her daughter was playing with her toys. "But you never gave me your number."

Callie couldn't help but smile when her niece noticed her and came running. "It must has slipped my mind, I'll give it to you," she said picking the girl up to give her some cuddles. "What's going on?" She asked, hugging the little one tight. "You're acting weird."

"Well, when I got here, Mami had just came in from work, so we were talking about how everything went with us this morning, and the next thing I know Daddy comes bustling in and he's fuming," she said nervously.

"About what?" Callie questioned, seeing her sister start to pace the floor. She could tell something happened when she saw the worry in her sisters' eyes, but she couldn't determine what. "Aria,"

"Sis," she whispered, shaking her head. "Please tell me what you said earlier today was true," she said, looking up towards the older Latina. "Please tell me what Daddy said is a lie. Please Cal," She begged.

"I have no clue as to what you're talking about, Aria, so please just say it?" Her voice was starting rise.

"Be quiet," Aria walked up to her sister and covered her mouth. "He doesn't know you're here yet because if he did he would have already laid into you."

"Tell m... oh god," her eyes widened at the realization. "He did it," she breathed. "He really sent them," she said in shock. She thought since her parents never mentioned anything about the information Mitch was supposedly sending over that he just toyed with her, but apparently he was serious.

"Tell me, is it true?"

"What?" She was disheartened to think her sister would believe that, but then again it was no surprise because the man could get anyone to believe the sky was green if he wanted to. "How could you question me? Everything I have told you today was the god's honest truth."

"You just show up out of the blue," she threw her hands up. "And you sprung everything on us and then we get this news from Mitch."

"I can't believe you're taking his side." She whispered, trying to keep her voice down because of Elle.

"I'm not taking his side, sis, all I'm asking is for you to tell me the truth. Please tell me you were being genuine. Tell me you didn't make anything up today?"

"God, Aria, no," Callie shook her head as she now started to pace with the toddler in her arms. "Damn it," she sighed quietly. "That's why I'm here."

"So it's true. You did do all of those things,"

"What?" She was slightly appalled her sister would think that little of her. "No, Aria. I'm here because..." She took a deep breath.

God. Everything had gone too good for it all to crumble to the ground because of his lies. "I'm here because I wanted to get to you guys first. Everything I said is one-hundred percent true."

"But you're here because of him?"

"I am," she whispered, trying to keep calm for her niece. "I had no intention of coming to make amends with anyone until I was well on my feet. One day into my bakery opening is not well on my feet, but I had to come because he threatened me."

"So it's all a lie? You didn't take everything he had?"

"God, Aria," she closed her eyes and shook her head. "He has nothing compared to what Daddy has! Why would I want his money?" She placed her niece down on the floor when she started kicking her feet to get down. "He's done a lot of things to me recently that I've not told you guys yet, and I had planned to put it all out on the table tonight with Mami and Daddy."

"What all has he done?"

"A lot, Aria," she looked down and noticed the little girl was out of ear shot. "He's done a lot of fucked up shit," she whispered, wrapping her arms around herself. "Since I left him and I don't want to get into it right now then turn around and tell it again in ten minutes. It's not something I want to keep reliving."

"What could he have done after you left?" She shrugged, trying to fathom what was happening.

"He's pushing the divorce any chance he can get," she started counting on her fingers. "He's threatened the people around me, my friends," she started naming more things off. "He's threatened my family, he came into my bakery two nights ago and threatened Arizona and I, and only a gun backed him off," she breathed. "And over a month ago..." She paused, collecting herself. "He abused and raped me again right in the yard of our old home."

"Again..." Aria said horrified. "What... do you mean... again?" She asked feeling her insides twist.

"I don't want to get into the details right now, sis, but I will say for some unknown reason he can't seem to just let me go." She said, rubbing her face. "I guess I just need to go face him." She sighed. "How's Mom? Is she mad?"

"She's not really said anything, she just kept pacing the floor in the kitchen and muttering Spanish words every once in a while." She gave her a sad smile, feeling horrible for thinking her sister was lying.

"They believe him, don't they?"

"I don't know, all I can say is that daddy's upset." Aria said picking her daughter up when she tugged at her pant leg.

"I guess I should go explain myself, or explain my loving husband," she rolled her eyes at just the thought of still being tied to the man. "Give me your phone," Callie held her hand out to take her sister's phone. She knew this could be the last time she saw her for a while.

"What are you doing?" She asked, seeing her sister navigate around on her device.

"This is my phone number," she said, pressing the screen. "I also put Arizona's in there. In case you can't reach me, just try her." She whispered giving her sister her phone back. "Please sis, don't keep her from me." She hugged her sister's neck.

"I won't," she whispered, watching her sister leave the playroom to go in search for their father.

* * *

Callie took a few blind steps down the hallway as she tried to calm her racing heart. She knew her confrontation with her father would make or break her family, a family that she just got back, but she knew it had to be done to move on from her old life. A life that she didn't want a part of any longer.

While walking through her parent's home to find her father, she couldn't help but think of Mitch. She really didn't think he would follow through with his supposed plans after yesterday, but yet, he fooled her, again.

"Calliope Iphigenia Torres," she heard her father's stern voice call from the family room as she walked past the foyer of her parent's home.

"Daddy," she gasped in surprised when her father demanded the room; she could clearly see the anger in his face.

"I want to see you in my study right now, young lady," he said quickly making his way across the room to his office.

Here it goes.

Her shoulders slumped at the sound of his deep voice. There was a time that she never thought he'd talk to her like that, but after getting with Mitch he used his stern voice with her more than not.

"Carlos," she heard her mother call from deeper in the family room causing her father to turn back to her.

Retreating, she quickly headed to her father's study without as much as a word all the while she heard the whispers of her elder parents.

Callie had chosen to wait until today to tell her parents, but unfortunately Mitch really had decided to get to them first.

This wasn't how she wanted any of this to go down. She wanted to talk to her parents on her own time, but nothing ever seemed to go her way so why should this.

After her talk with her parents yesterday she had come to the conclusion that Mitch wasn't really going to talk to her dad because if he usually said he's going to do something, he did it right then and this time he didn't. She had felt confident enough to push her talk off with her parents, so this was all on her and she would take responsibility for all the heartache, worry and stress she had brought upon her family.

Walking further in her dad's office, she took a seat on his leather burgundy sofa near the wall to wall bookcase in the back of the room as she waited for her father to proceed.

Taking a few deep breaths, she sat back and got comfortable in her seat preparing for a long battle of the wills.

She wanted to call Arizona just to hear her voice to maybe conjure some strength from her, but she knew she didn't need the blonde to calm her down. This was her problem that she had caused and she needed to handle it on her own to prove to herself and her family that she didn't need Mitch or their support to survive and be happy in this world.

She alone was the only person that could do that. She didn't need anyone. She held her happiness in the palm of her own hands. Callie was in charge of her life now, and she was more than willingly ready to place her happiness in Arizona's hands.

She wanted Arizona. She didn't want anything, the bakery, her friends, and her family more than she wanted the woman. She and the blonde had been together for a handful of weeks now and she already knew Arizona was her happy ending.

The blonde was the first thing on her mind when she woke up and the last image she had before she closed her eyes at night. Even if they didn't fall asleep or wake up in each other's arms, Arizona was all she thought about morning, noon and night, so no matter how her parents felt, she was standing her ground.

"No," Callie was brought out of her thoughts when she heard several pair of footsteps and her father's stern voice. "This doesn't involve you."

"If you want to get technical it isn't about you either," Aria shot back. "It's about my sister and her life, not yours, moms nor mine."

"This affects your mother and me, not you." He stood his ground.

"Well then, it's about me, too."

"You're not welcome in here right now."

Callie raised her head slightly as she saw her mother and father walk through the threshold of the room before turning and stopping Aria from entering. "Too bad, Papi," Aria pushed past her parents as she entered the room. "I am part of this family, and I will be part of this discussion. It is about all of us, not just you." She walked into the room and took a seat by her father's desk along with her mother. "I just got her back and no matter what or who she is, first and foremost she is my sister whom I love and will standby even if you don't see fit." She stood up and crossed the room and sat down on the sofa by her sister.

Callie could already feel the tears collecting in her eyes when her sister said that she would remain by her side even if her parents didn't. She and Aria weren't always close, but they loved each other to death and would always have the others back. Hearing her say she still stood by her even after she had abandoned them made her heart explode with more love for her sister.

She wanted to reach over and grab the younger Latina, but she knew that wasn't the best idea right now. It would only give her parents more fuel for the fire, so she remained stoic in her seat as her father gave in and closed the door.

Since looking up at her family, Callie noticed no one could look her in the eyes which made her wonder what Mitch had said or done.

Did he send everything he said he was going to or did he make up more lies about her. She couldn't possibly fathom what more he could add, but knowing him, he could come up with something over the top.

Shaking her thoughts away, she watched as her father made his way to his desk, but halted just as he came upon the piece of furniture. She tried to gauge his exact temper, but she couldn't recall the look on his face before.

She wanted to speak first to try to set an easy tone, but she was afraid to because when her father started his pacing there was no calming the man down.

"Daddy," she whispered, as he came to a stop in front of the picture window overlooking the Atlantic Ocean. "What's going on," she pressed when he didn't even turn to acknowledge her. She didn't know if there was more to the story or not. She could only go on what Mitch had told her Monday night in the bakery. So, was she to believe that was what all this was about or was there something more? "Everything was fine yesterday and now you seem... upset," she said turning to her mother, willing her to talk. "Mami?"

Taking several deep breathes; Carlos turned around and tried to speak. "I..." He sighed shaking his head.

"Daddy..." Callie said timidly, yet patiently. She knew this was a lot for them all to take in and she was going to try to be level headed to not let her Latin temper get the better of her. "Please, tell me what happened."

"How about you tell me," he said finally finding strength to address the subject. "You want to talk," he angrily walked over to his desk and pulled an all too familiar envelope from the drawer and threw it down on the top. "Let's talk about this," he said ripping the package open and sprawling out all the photos he received earlier in the day on his desk. "How about you explain yourself, tell me why you've been gallivanting all over Seattle with this home wrecker?"

Hearing her father talk about her girlfriend sent rage through her as it did when Mitch said anything about Arizona and she wasn't going to put up with it from her soon to be ex nor her father. "Shut up," she quickly stood up from the sofa. "I told that son of a bitch, and I'll tell you. You will not," she stressed. "Talk about her like that," she spat at him. "Out of everyone in this world, she was the only one who has been there for me continuously. I never asked for her to stick around but she willingly stayed. From day one, she has never left my side," she continued. "She was there when my own family wasn't."

"You wouldn't let us."

"But you should have known," she shook her head, biting back the tears all the while her mother and sister kept their gaze away from the ruckus. She didn't blame them, her dad was always stern and they were always reluctant to step in his way, but she didn't care anymore. Callie Torres would stand her ground. "I'm your daughter. You know how much my family meant to me, so when I stopped calling and answering your calls that should have raised a red flag with you. You should have known something was wrong. You should have continued to push and demand to speak to me because I am your blood, but did you?"

"We tried, Calliope," he insisted. "Your mother and I called, left you messages, emails, texts, we even showed up at your house, but every time we were turned away."

"I know you tried, Daddy," she sighed, seeing the hurt in her dad's eyes. "I do, don't you think every time that phone rang I wanted to grab it and beg you to come get me?" She asked as he shook his head. "Well I did," she said angrily. "I wanted to answer and actually I did once, but just as I was about to say hello the phone got smacked out of my hands."

"How were we to know that was happening?"

"I'm just saying, you should have tried harder. If it was my daughter I don't care who I'd have to go through. I'd plow through every person who stood in my way," she said honestly. "However, I'm not blaming you because this," she waved her hand around over the pictures strewn out on the top of the desk. "This is my mess. I have caused all of this and I take full blame for the... family meeting or whatever you want to call this," she waved her hand around the room.

"I don't understand all of this, Mija," his tone softened. "You show up out of the blue and give us this..." He threw his hands up in the air. "This sap story about how you were mistreated in your marriage, but you finally decided to leave him. You tell us that a very good friend has helped you on your feet, and not only are you okay, but you have met someone and are dating."

"That's the truth Daddy."

"But it's not though, Mija. You tell me this story yesterday, and I get a completely different story today."

"What did he say? Did you talk to him?" She questioned, her father's gaze leaving her and fixating on her mother. "Both of you?" She turned back to him. "Did he talk to both of you?" She asked. "Answer me, damn it." She growled.

"You watch your tone," he pointed at his daughter.

"No, no." She yelled right back. "You watch yours. Someone," she looked to her mother before glaring back at her dad. "Tell me what the hell happened today." She demanded.

"I don't know, Mija," Lucia finally stood from her chair and spoke to her daughter. "I have had no contact with that man. He apparently sent your father that envelope and made a call to him."

"Calliope, I..."

"No," she stopped him. "Don't tell me. I can already tell you exactly what he said because he barged into MY," she stressed, placing her hand over her chest. "Bakery Monday night after store hours and threatened Arizona and I, so you don't have to tell me anything," she started to pace the room as all eyes were on her. "Everything," she scoffed. "Everything I told you yesterday is the absolute truth. The only thing I didn't tell you was who I'm in a relationship with, and yeah, it is Arizona, but no, I did not leave him for her," she continued. "When I left him back in May, I had fifty dollars in my pocket and the clothes on my back. I don't care what he tells you, I did not take anything from him as a matter of fact; he was the one who took from me. My trust fund is gone, and I didn't spend a dime of the money, but you don't see me crying about it, do you?"

"I believe you," Carlos admitted. "I know you're not a liar, Mija," he insisted. "This isn't the problem; my problem is this woman you are shacking up with."

"Don't start on Arizona, Daddy." She shook her head. "I told you, I met her about a month before I left him. She saw him shoving me and she tried to help, but I ignored her until I couldn't take any more from him," she explained herself again. "I ended up in the hospital and she helped me out, gave me a place to stay because I was sitting in the pouring rain with nowhere to go," She said, stopping in front of the window and looking out into the ocean. "She wanted to get me into a shelter, but I was against it, so she took it upon herself to invite me into her home. And for a month she let me sleep and sulk on her couch. I was basically a complete stranger and she took me in and gave me a home. She didn't have to do that."

"She took you in, and sentenced you to a life in hell."

Turning around she looked her father right in the eyes. "No," she shook her head. "I had been in hell for years. All she did was save me."

"Oh, please, Calliope, she didn't save you, she condemned you." He yelled.

"You can believe what you want, but Arizona Robbins has never asked a thing of me. She gave me a roof over my head, food in my stomach and clothes on my back when I needed it. She helped me get a job and when I tried to give her money or pay for food do you know what she did? She refused to take a dime from me."

"I get it," Carlos spoke up. "So, you think you have to be with her to pay her back, fine. I'll write her a check right now," he walked around to his desk and sat in the chair. "Tell me the amount and it's hers," he said pulling his checkbook from the drawer.

"No, Daddy. You're not buying her off. You will not give her money in hopes of leaving me. She wouldn't take mine so why on earth would she take your payoff?"

"She's had to know who you are, who I was. There's no reason why a complete stranger would take you into their home and not ask for help, unless she's out for something."

"She had no idea who you were, matter of fact she had no clue how much money you had until Mitch blurted it out Monday. How the hell he knew what you're worth beats the hell out of me, but when she found out she didn't flinch or even question it. So, you can try if you'd feel better about yourself Daddy, but you will not succeed in buying Arizona Robbins off."

"What did I do, Mija?" He sighed, as he brought his hands up to his face to rub the frustrations away.

"What do you mean, Daddy?"

"What did I do to make you act the way you've acted since you turned sixteen? You're not the little girl your mother and I raised."

"I am, though, Daddy." she was the same person she always was he just didn't ever notice.

"I didn't raise you to live a life of sin." He said defeated. "I can't sit here and pretend that all of this is okay. You can't be with a woman, I won't allow it."

She threw so much on them in the last twenty-four hours they were still trying to process her presence, much less all the events that had happened in her life over the past few years. "Alright, fine," she decided to try again. "I... I get it. This was sprung on you. It's a lot to take in," Callie knew this was a shock on everyone.

"Calliope,"

"You're supposed to love me," she said in a softer tone. "No matter what, that's... what a parent does."

"I love you with all my heart, Mija, but with all that's going on with you now, it's... look, I get it. You left your husband, and you're trying to move on, but you can't do it the way you're doing it. Listen to me for once in your life, Calliope. You can't continue on like this."

"But I'm finally happy."

"I'm scared for you. It's an abomination."

"So, you're saying you were okay with me being with a man who beats me. Who treated me like yesterday's garbage?" She asked him in disgust. "God, Daddy, of all people I would think you would understand. What you have with Mami...it's timeless. I have that now. I have that with Arizona, why can't you just be happy for me."

"It's an eternity in hell."

"Dad, I did not fly three-thousand miles for you to tell me I was going to hell. I came here to apologize for disinfecting you from my life." She implored.

"You did apologize, Calliope but then I find out you're shacking up with some lesbian." He stood from his seat to address his eldest daughter. "And you didn't even have the guts to tell me."

"Her name is Arizona," she took a step closer as she defended her girlfriend. "Do not label her."

"I don't understand where I went wrong." He took a deep breath before letting out a long sigh as he shook his head and started to pace the room again.

Callie was shocked that her dad felt that way. "Where you went wrong," she said regretfully.

"Yes, where I went wrong. Your mother and I raised you to believe in God, to believe in the church."

"I believe, Daddy. Just because I am with someone whom you and others may not approve of doesn't change my beliefs."

"Leviticus, thou shalt not lie with a man as one lies with a female." He started throwing verses out to her.

"Carlos," Lucia stood up from her seat She may not approve either, but this was not the way to go about it. "Stop."

"Oh, don't do that, Daddy. Don't quote the bible at me." Callie quipped not needing her mother's help.

"It is an abomination." He reiterated. "The outcry of Sidon and Gomorrah is great, and their sin is exceedingly grave."

"Daddy,"

"Carlos," Aria and Lucia said in unison.

"Jesus," Callie stood her ground. She was not going to back down from her father. "A new commandment that I give unto you, that you love one another." If he could spout out verses so could she.

"Romans," he spoke back. "But we know that the law..."

"Jesus," Callie said again. "He who is without sin amount you, let him cast the first stone."

"So, you admit it's a sin," he stopped his pace and nodded.

"Being with Arizona is not a sin, Papi," she scoffed at him. "Being with Mitch was the crime."

"No, you have that backwards," he clarified.

"Oh, I do?" Callie asked. "So, let me get this right," she contemplated. "Being with someone who beats me any time he deems appropriate is perfectly okay, but being with a person who comforts me, a person," she emphasized. "Who protects me, let's me freely be myself, a person who has shown me how I'm supposed to be treated, and who I think loves me even though I feel she's as scared as I am and feels it's too soon to say so, is wrong? That's not wrong, Dad," She said appalled by her father at the moment. "I'm sorry," she said sadly. "I'm sorry that you're too small minded to see that she is just a person who wants to put me first, a person who wants what's best for me even if it means she can't have me. A person, who was willing to give me up so I didn't have to choose between her or my family," She sighed. "There's no malice in that, Daddy and if you can't see that then I just feel sorry for you." She shrugged her shoulders. "I don't know if Arizona Robbins has ever been to church or if she believes in God like I do, but I do know she's a better person than you and your bible spewing ways." She said softly as she looked around to her mother and sister who were staring at them wide eyed. "It wasn't just by chance Arizona and I met; it was Devine Intervention."

"Don't try to tell me this is a work from God. This," he said, grabbing a handful of pictures off his desk. "This is a sin, and you're sentencing yourself to a lifetime in hell."

"Blessed are the merciful for they shall obtain mercy," Callie whispered, trying one last time. "Jesus," she continued. "Blessed are the pure in heart, for they shall see God. Jesus, blessed are those who have been persecuted for righteousness sake for theirs is the kingdom of heaven," she said stepping closer to her father. "Jesus is my savior, Daddy, not you. And Jesus would be ashamed of you for judging me! He would be..." Her voice started breaking. "Ashamed of you for turning your back on me," she cried. "He would be ashamed." She said turning to leave out of the room.

"Calliope,"

"No," she shook her head as she walked to the main entrance of the home. "I can't do this anymore. I can't live my life to please everyone else around me." She said, drying her eyes. "I matter," she insisted. "I'm so fucking tired of people trying to tell me how to live my life. MY LIFE." she yelled, placing her hand over her chest. "It's my life. Not yours, not his, not even Arizona's, it's mine, and for the first time I'm doing what I want to do. And I'll be dammed if I let you tell me what to do," she said, taking one last look at her mother and sister who were scared to even breathe as they stood behind her father before walking out the front door.

"Calliope," he said standing in the threshold of the doorway as he watched his daughter rush down the steps.

"No," she turned back to glare at him. "No more," she shook her head. "You'll... you know," she shrugged. "See me in hell." She said, turning back around and walking down the path.

She only had one destination in mind when she started down the pathway, and that was to get back to the one person who could make everything okay. All she wanted to do was go back to her hotel room and cry in the arms of the one person who always made her feel better.


	47. Chapter 47

**Merry Christmas Eve everyone! Hope you all have a great holiday!**

* * *

 **Chapter 47**

* * *

Carlos watched as his daughter stomped down the footpath of his walkway. It broke his heart to see her walking away again, but he was afraid of what his God would think if he accepted his daughter's sexuality. Could he really push aside his beliefs to have his daughter back in his life?

That's all he's wanted for years and now; now she's here in the flesh asking for his acceptance, but at what cost?

"Calliope," he tried one more time as he fought within himself on what to do. "Listen to me, please," he said walking up to his daughter and grabbing her arm for her to turn around.

"No, dad," she said jerking her arm away.

"All your life," he tried, hoping she wouldn't walk away while he was talking. "You've always walked on the edge of a cliff since you were a little girl. You're always ready to leap," he said as his daughter shook her head and crossed her arms, but yet, listened to what he had to say. "I am supposed to catch you, but you pushed me away, and then you came back," he insisted. "You came back for me, your family," he gestured towards the house where his wife and youngest daughter stood in the doorway. "We've missed you so much. Please, don't walk away from your family again."

"I'm not walking away from my family, Dad. You are the one who is walking away from me." She looked at him with pleading eyes. "Why can't you just love me?" She asked sorrowfully.

"I do love you, Mija, with all my heart." He placed his hands on his daughter's arms and brought her closer.

"But you can't accept me." Callie stated, not needing a reply from her father. She knew this was probably the last time she'd see him for another couple of years. "I love you, too, Daddy," she said while blotting the tears out of her eyes. "Maybe one day you'll be able to see past whom I'm with romantically."

"Don't say that, Mija," he shook his head, he still couldn't fathom hearing his daughter talk about being with another woman. "You're not with her romantically, I won't allow it."

"I am though, and there's nothing you can say or do to stop me," she sighed. "We may not..." She paused debating if she should really take the conversation deeper. "We may not be intimate yet, but it will happen Daddy, and when that day comes I won't see her as a woman, I will see her as someone I care the most about," she whispered. "So do or say what you want, but it won't make me feel guilty for eventually showing her how much I care about her," She said, leaning the rest of the way to give her dad a hug because she was finished with this talk. "I love you," she breathed in his ear before pulling back and starting down the walk again until she started to break. "I..." She stopped and glanced back at him. She wanted to get the hell out of there now before anything else was said, but she couldn't comprehend why her father was so bullheaded. "I just want you to know," she turned around to address him. "I don't see Arizona's sex. I don't care if she's a woman or a man. All I see is her huge heart and her willingness to give without reason," she said. Her father needed to know how amazing, not just her girlfriend, but Arizona the person was.

"Mija," he sighed.

"No, you need to know. She wasn't someone who came into my life peacefully; in fact it was the opposite. From day one there was something about her that made me question every aspect of my life. She changed my reality," she walked back up to him to try to make him understand. "She is somebody that makes a before and after in my life. She's not a human being everyone has idealized, but an ordinary person who managed to revolutionize my world in a second." If he didn't want anything to do with her, she was going to let him know just how amazing her life was now and she didn't need him to remain happy. "She's a doctor, but you wouldn't know that because you don't give a rat's ass about her or me." She continued as her mother and sister whispered amongst their selves. She was still unsure of where her mother stood, but wherever it was it wasn't near her father which surprised her. "She's also oh so funny, smart, caring, talented, giving, charming, has a huge heart, passionate in everything she does," she took a deep breath and looked her dad right in the eyes. "She's absolutely, incredibly, and utterly beautiful, and for some unknown reason she wants to be with me." She said as her dad looked down at his feet and tried to let everything sink in.

"Calliope," he shook his head in defeat, but Callie wasn't about to let him get started again not until she was finished. "You're too young to talk like that. You need to get out there and explore the world and the people in it."

"It's Arizona or no one. I can't see myself with anyone else. I only want to be with her. No one has ever or will ever treat me as well as she has, and I don't want anyone else too. So if I can't be with her then I'll be some lonely cat lady with tons of antiques piling up around the house."

"Don't say that,"

"Don't judge me," she shot back. "If you would have seen me seven months ago, Dad, you would not have recognized me. I am the person I am today because of her, and I'm proud," her emotions getting the best of her. "To call her mine,"

"This is hard," he said putting his head in his hands as he tried to rub out the frustrations. He couldn't believe his young daughter was standing in front of him telling him all these things about some woman. "This goes against everything I believe."

"I know it does," she whispered. "I know this is something you can't accept over night, but I'm asking for you to just try."

"I don't know if I can, Calliope," he grumbled.

"Tell me this Daddy, what if she was a man?" She crossed her arms and waited for him to reply back but he only peered into her eyes. "If Arizona was a man, I wouldn't be standing here upset and on the verge of crying because you can't accept me. If Arizona was a man, we'd be inside the house enjoying the lovely dinner I'm sure Noreen cooked for everyone and we'd be catching up on lost time," she shook her head. "It's sad Daddy," She said taking a deep breath when she felt her emotions, yet again, bubble up. "I feel sorry for you. She is probably one the most amazing people you'd ever meet, and if we weren't dating you would worship at her feet right now for helping me. But instead, you despise her because she treats me like a queen."

"I think you should leave," Carlos cleared his throat when he spilled out the words that killed him to say. He couldn't stand here any longer and listen to her gush about God woman.

Callie just sadly nodded at her dad in agreement. She knew that was probably best for everyone. "Aria," she looked back at her mother and sister. "Please, call me tomorrow? I'd love to see Elena one last time before I go back home."

"Of course sis," she nodded, walking down the few steps to meet her sister. "How about we meet for breakfast in the morning?" She whispered hugging her. "That way we could spend all morning together."

"Arizona flew in this afternoon. Do you mind if she tags along?" She asked hugging the younger Latina tight.

"Of course not, there's no way I'd miss meeting this blue eyed bombshell you went on and on about this morning," Aria could care less who her sister was with as long as she was happy and healthy. She was just extremely excited to have her back in her life.

"I love you," Callie sniffed back some tears when she kissed her sister on be head.

"I love you, too."

"Mija, please," her mother finally rushed down the steps to address her daughter. "Come in, talk to us. You can't leave like this. Talk to us sweetie, we can work through this." She begged.

"I'm not welcome here, Mom," she said seeing her father turn and walk into the house which broke her heart, but she didn't care; she was listening to her heart this time.

"You know your father is headstrong, he just needs some time to adjust, honey." She said cupping her daughter's face.

"What about you, Mami?" She asked her. "You've not said maybe ten words." She breathed reveling in the feel of her mother's soft hands on her. She had missed this woman so much.

"I love you, Mija, but I'm scared that I won't see you in heaven," she shook her head as she looked deep into the dark brown eyes she created. She could tell her daughter was happy just by looking at her; she hadn't seen this sparkle in her eyes since she was a kid. "But you're my baby, and you just came back, I can't lose you here on earth again. My heart won't take it," she moved quickly wrapping her arms around her child's neck and hugged her. "It's not up to me to judge you," she whispered in her ear. "I'm just your mother, it's up to me to be there for you and support you in every decision you make in life, even if I don't agree," she said as tears formed in her eyes because she was able to finally hold her daughter again. "I'm going to try, it doesn't mean it won't be hard, but I'm going to try and accept this. You just have to be patient."

Aria was in shock, but yet relieved. She never dreamed her mother would be so accepting of her sister's newfound sexuality.

"Oh, Mom," Callie squeezed her eyes shut when tears slipped passed as she hugged her mother with all she had. "I've missed you, so much, Mami." She sniffed. A burden that she had been carrying around for a while had finally lifted off her shoulders. "I love you,"

"Now, now," she breathed, pulling back. "Dry those tears," she whispered seeing Callie's tearstained cheeks. "Don't ever be ashamed of who you are. Do you hear me?"

"Yes ma'am." She breathed a sigh of relief.

"Good, now you go back to the Conrad," she breathed. "That's where you're staying, correct?"

"Yes," she nodded as her mom fixed her hair.

"You go back and relax, take a hot bath perhaps," she said as her youngest daughter wrapped her arm around her oldest. "And tomorrow you'll come back here and we'll enjoy our first holiday together in years."

"No, Mom. I can't," she declined. "He doesn't want me here, and frankly I don't want to be somewhere I'm not welcomed."

"This is my house, and my dinner. If he doesn't like it he can stay locked up in his study."

"I really can't, Mom," she tried again. "Arizona flew in today to support me, and tomorrow is going to be a rough day on her because her dad just passed away a month ago or so and this is her first holiday without him, I won't leave her alone in a hotel room on a holiday. Tomorrow she needs my support."

"Bring her," she shrugged. She knew if she had to come to accept this she might as well start now instead of beating around the bush for a while. "I insist."

"Yes, bring her, sis. We'd love to be able to spend Thanksgiving with you both, plus that's more time you can spend with Elle." Aria tried. She knew it was wrong to throw her daughter in the mix, but she knew if Callie were to stay it could maybe help bring her father out of his funk.

"I would absolutely love that Mom," she said looking from her mother to her sister. "I want nothing more than to spend the holiday with you guys and especially Elena, but it would be nothing but a disaster. I won't subject Arizona to Daddy and his homophobic ways." She shook her head declining the offer.

"I'll talk to your father." Lucia said softly caressing her daughter's hand.

"I love you," Callie grabbed her sister's hand so now she was holding both women. "Both of you, so much," She implored. "But don't, Mami, it'll only make matters worse," she shrugged. "Aria has my number," she nodded when her mother welled up with tears. "Call me any time, okay? Both of you," She said pulling them in for one last hug before leaving.

* * *

Arizona had paced on and off since her girlfriend left to talk to her parents. She had expected the brunette to text her how things were going at some point, but she was still yet to hear a word.

She had debated on whether to text or call Callie, but she didn't want her to feel like she was intruding or suffocating her while she tried to work on things with her family.

Soon after deciding against it, Callie had texted and said she was on her way back and had misplaced her key card and needed to be let in, so now Arizona found herself nervously waiting by the door of the hotel room for her girlfriend's arrival.

She had wanted the brunette to be a little more forthcoming with the information. A little smiley face or hell, even a frowny face, just something to determine her mood, but she received nothing more which drove her a little crazy, however, it didn't take long to find out the outcome when she heard a soft knock at the door.

Opening the door quickly, she saw her girlfriend standing there looking down at the floor with a red tearstained face which broke her heart. "Oh, Calliope," she sighed stepping in and cupping the woman's face and kissing her on the forehead which caused the Latina to raise her gaze to blue eyes. "It..." She felt so bad when she saw the hurt look in the brunette's eyes. "It didn't go so well, huh," the blonde stated, taking her girlfriend's hand and leading her into the room and out of the hallway.

"I don't want to talk about it," she grumbled while taking the offered tissues from her girlfriend and dabbing her eyes. "I just want to go to bed," she walked near the bed and started unbuckling her belt.

"Oh," she nodded in understanding. "Okay."

Callie knew Arizona wanted to hear about the outcome, but she honestly just didn't have it in her to talk about it right now. "Will you just... hold me?"

"Yes," Arizona said sadly. "Of course I will," she watched as Callie quickly shimmied out of her jean shorts and crawled under the covers of the big bed, it didn't take her long to follow her lead.

Callie was facing away from Arizona when she settled in the mattress, so the blonde scooted over and pressed her front up against the Latina's back as she cuddled her in hopes to calm the woman, but instead she felt the brunette chocking back sobs. "It's okay to cry," she whispered as she snaked her left arm under the woman's neck and pulled her closer, surrounding the woman in her embrace. "Just let it out," she breathed as the woman started crying. Arizona didn't know what to say or do, so she did what was asked of her and that was hold her girlfriend as she let out her grief. "It's okay, baby," She whispered, hugging the woman around the stomach and pulling her tight to her so she would feel comfort and protected.

Callie had kept most of her emotions in, of course she had cried some during her fight with her dad and on her way back to the hotel, but she didn't really let it out until she was in the arms of her girlfriend where she felt safe to be vulnerable.

"You're not alone," Arizona whispered, placing her head against the brunette's as she continued to cry. "Do you hear me," she breathed against the Latina's ear. "You have me, you'll always have me." She tried to sooth her.

"Well," she whispered with a rugged breath. "At least now I can move on with my life," she sniffed. "Stop entertaining any thoughts of actually getting back together with my family."

"One day, maybe one day they'll..." She tried but was cut off.

"No, my dad won't accept me," Callie spoke up. "Whatever," she dismissed him. "I don't need a father."

"Calliope, don't say that," she breathed. She may not have always got along with her dad, but she'd kill to have him back.

"I don't," she shook her head. "Not one who won't accept us," she whispered as tears started to form again.

"Come here," she patted her on her hip to get the brunette to turn around and face her.

Callie didn't have to be told twice before she rolled over and became enveloped in the blonde's arms once again.

"I've got you, baby," She sympathized with her as the woman buried her head in her chest.

"I told them everything," Callie murmured into her body. "And you know," she scoffed. "For once, this is something I did and not Mitch. This... not talking to my dad anymore... It's all on me and you know what?" She pulled back and looked at her girlfriend. "It's strange, but it feels good to know this is my choice, and no one else's. I'm not being forced into something I don't want. For once I'm the one demanding something and it feels really good."

"But it still sucks," Arizona said, brushing the stray hair out of the Latina's face.

"Yeah, it still sucks. I know I've never been the best daughter," she sadly stated. "Hell, I've caused them enough sleepless nights during my teen years when I was sneaking off in the middle of the night to be with Mitch," she rolled her eyes at herself. "I just want them to be proud of me for something now, you know? I just want their approval for once."

"That's what any kid wants from their parents, Callie. And when we don't get either, it's... disheartening. But, you can't let that deter you from the person you are or who you want to be."

"Yeah," Callie sighed, pressing her head back into the blonde's chest. Being in this woman's arms didn't take all of her heartache away, but it drastically eased it up.

They stayed cuddled up to each other for several minutes, at one point Arizona felt herself drifting off to sleep, but she forced herself to stay awake for a while longer because she wasn't sure if the brunette had dozed off or not, however, her suspensions were answered soon after when Callie breathed a whisper.

"What's wrong with this, Arizona?" She asked loving being this close to the woman. "There's nothing wrong with me being in the arms of someone I want to be with. Who cares who I'm with as long as I'm happy," she said sniffing. "There's nothing wrong with this."

"No there's not, sweetie. It's not a big deal, but there are people out there that will make it a big deal." She whispered as she caressed the brunette's back. "There's absolutely nothing wrong with our relationship, but you have to remember not everyone will be comfortable with it, and that's okay. That's what makes us all different. We can't live our lives to please others. We can only do what makes us happy just as the naysayers do."

"I just want to go home."

"We will, tomorrow okay? I'll take you home tomorrow and we'll go back to our lives," she breathed. "Right now you just need to relax."

"Okay."

"I ordered some food a little while ago," Arizona whispered, knowing Callie didn't have enough time to have dinner with her family before things apparently got out of hand. "I'm still waiting on it, I can call down and order more if you want?" She asked. "I saw some previews for Christmas movies tonight. We can spend the rest of the evening eating junk and watching Home Alone?" She offered.

"No thank you, but you go ahead. I just want to lay here for a while."

"Then... that's what we'll do."

"No," Callie told her. "You'll eat and watch your movie. I'm fine."

"Do you know who you're talking to?" The blonde asked her. "I can do all three things in bed."

"Three things," She questioned.

"Yes, I can watch the movie while I eat with my right hand, and stoke your hair while your heads lying in my lap with the left." She smiled.

"Multitasking while you comfort me?"

"Mmhmm..."

"You're far too good to me," she chuckled sarcastically placing her hand on the nap of the blonde's neck and pulled her in for a simple kiss. "You don't have to do that. I'm okay as long as I know you're here."

"Well I'm here," she pecked red lips again. "Get some rest sweetie," she said pulling the woman back into her arms.

* * *

Arizona held and soothed Callie until the brunette seemed to fall soundly asleep in her arms. She had noticed her breathing had change a few times which meant her girlfriend was still fighting with her emotions, but within fifteen minutes Callie seemed to finally relax enough to get some rest because her slow steady breathes were tickling the blonde's neck.

Arizona still continued to caress the woman lovingly until a quiet knock at the door disturbed her.

Slowly, she pulled herself from the brunette's body to answer the door which caused the Latina to stir and grab the blonde's pillow to cuddle up like she usually did when Arizona worked late.

Every time the doctor came home after work, she found Callie asleep clutching her pillow and it put a smile on her face each and every time.

Going straight for her purse, she pulled a five dollar bill out of her purse to tip the server before opening the door to let him inside. "Oh," she stated seeing an older man. "You're not my room service." She said, puzzled as she looked passed the man.

"I'm here to speak to my daughter," the man stated boldly.

Wow, this man put off a demanding presence, and she was kinda intimidated by him. "Maybe try another room?"

"This is room 305, my daughter Calliope's suite." He said guessing who the blonde woman was standing in front of him.

"Oh..." Her eyes widened when she realized it was Callie's dad.

Fuck, she did not want to deal with this again so soon after calming her girlfriend down.

"I would like to speak to her please," he patiently waited for the woman to let him in, except she stood frozen in her stance eyeing him.

Arizona sympathetically eyed the man, before coming to a decision. It was one that Callie might not agree with, but for now this was her choice.

This was her girlfriend, her priority and she wasn't going to let anyone deter her anymore, so without another word, she slowly shut the door in the man's face.

* * *

 **Miami wraps up in the next SUPER, SUPER, LONG and explosive chapter, then onto some major fluff.**


	48. Chapter 48

**Chapter 48**

* * *

Arizona looked back to the bed where her girl laid asleep. She knew she was probably in the wrong for shutting the door without so much as a reason, but she couldn't stand by and let the man hurt her girlfriend any more than he already had.

"I'm not leaving." She heard him say from the other side of the door.

"Damn it," she sighed when he knocked again, it was either demand the man to leave or let him in, and she wasn't going to do that.

"Open up," he stated. "You can't keep me from my daughter. I won't allow it," He demanded in his deep voice.

"No," Arizona jerked the door open when he said that. "You don't stand there and tell me you won't allow me to protect my girlfriend when you allowed some wife beater to have his way with her for years," she growled at him as she stepped out into the hallway so Callie wouldn't hear. "You won't stand here and give me ultimatums like I'm your child. My father is no longer here on this earth, so there will never be a man to tell me what to do," she continued, but lowered her voice so as not to wake the woman up. "I would never stop her from talking to you or her family, but I sure as hell am not going to let her be upset by you again tonight, so maybe you should go home for the evening and let matters rest for a while, and tomorrow if she wants to talk then fine, but not tonight," She said grabbing the door handle of the hotel door and pushing it open. "I will say, I'm very sorry this is the way we have to meet," she wished she could have met Callie's father under different circumstances, but this was the hand dealt. "She's been through enough today; she doesn't need you to knock her down again tonight." She said starting to close the door. "I'm sorry."

"No," he placed his foot in the doorway so he could block her from shutting him out.

"Why?" Arizona was now starting to get pissed off now. She was trying to keep her cool because no matter what it was still Callie's dad, but she couldn't stand that he treated his daughter in such a callus way by turning his back to her. "What more could you possibly say to tear her down,"

"I'm here because I don't want to sleep in a hotel bed. I'm here because my wife told me I had no other choice but to make things right."

Arizona couldn't help but scoff at his answer. "Then no, sir, I will not wake her up so you can make your married life easier."

"You..."

"No," she stopped him and stepped back outside the room again and gently pulled the door too. "She doesn't need you here apologizing for your actions only because your wife is kicking you out of your home until you do. I'm sorry, but that will not happen while I'm here." She shook her head and stood her ground.

"If you don't let me see her you're no better than him."

"No, no, Mr. Torres, you're wrong," she laughed. "I am," she insisted. "I am the one who picked up the pieces after Mitch shit on her continuously, and I am the one who just picked up the pieces after you, and I'll continue to do so, not that I have too because I don't, she doesn't need me to. She's strong," she said with a few tears collecting in her eyes at the thought of what all her girlfriend had been through and overcame. "But, I do it because I want too. Because that's what you're supposed to do when you're in a committed relationship with someone you care so much for," she continued even though she could tell the man was getting angrier, but it didn't matter. As angry as he may be at her, she was angrier at him. "She is in that bed in there," she pointed behind her to the room. "Finally resting her head after crying herself to sleep," she said in frustration. "I'm not keeping you from her for the better of myself, I am keeping her from you so you can't hurt her any further tonight," she breathed. "I'll gladly talk to her in the morning about you stopping by, but I will not let you see her tonight," She pushed back. "I've tried my best to protect her from Mitch and I failed," she breathed, shaking her head. "It's sad that I now have to try to protect her from her father, too."

Carlos couldn't believe his ears. Who does this woman think she is? "She doesn't need protection from me, I'm her father. I only want what's best for her. Her mother and I are the ones who are supposed to watch out for her."

"Yeah, and so should her ' _husband_ '," Arizona quoted with her fingers. "But, guess what, Sir, none of you have the balls to do it, so I will."

"You don't understand," he growled at her when he heard the elevator ding. "How was I supposed to know," he tried to keep his voice down. "That something was going on? She wouldn't talk to us."

"You are her father, though, you are supposed to demand answers and you didn't," her voice turned sad. "You accepted it when she turned you away. You're supposed to push. That's... that's what a father does."

"I did all I thought I could do at the time." Carlos insisted.

"It just wasn't enough, though," she looked at him sadly. She felt for the man; she really did, but she felt he could have tried so much harder to see his daughter when she was in her abusive relationship.

"You don't know how hard I tried," he said with disdain in his voice.

"You're right, I don't know, but I do know it wasn't enough," she shook her head. "God," she said in disbelief. "What is it with you people," she threw her hands up in irritation.

"You, people?" He questioned her, not liking her choice of words.

"Yes, you... people," she pointed at him. "You and Mitch, both of you have treated her terribly. What has she ever done to be treated this way?"

"She..."

"No, don't try to turn it around on her. She's not a bad person because she is with me," she didn't need to let him finish; she already knew what he was going to say. She'd been around some bigoted people enough to know what he was going to say before he said it. "I know her, and I know her heart. You... you mustn't know her anymore," she shrugged. "You don't know what she's been through, you don't know how the past events have changed her, but I do," she insisted. She may not have known Callie as long as he had, but she was pretty sure she knew her better than her father. The brunette isn't the same person as she was when Carlos knew her, she's changed and in the blonde's opinion it was for the better. "You don't know how amazing of a person that woman sleeping in there is," She gestured behind her. "God," she sighed. "How do you not see it?" She beseeched. "Because to me it's plain as day, Calliope... she's the most miraculous person I've ever met, and that's why it's so hard for me to fathom why on earth would someone want to make her feel so unworthy," she continued. "Unworthy of love, and respect. It...baffles me."

"Don't stand here in front of me and say I don't love my daughter," now Carlos was offended that some outsider tried to come in and judge him. "I wouldn't be here if I didn't love my daughter."

"Don't stand here and feed me that bull shit," she turned it back on him. "You're obviously here because you love your wife or, or your bed?" She eyed him. "Don't stand here and lie to my face when you already said your wife made you come here and make things right. You just don't want to be lonely tonight," she stated. "How many lonely nights do you think she has spent?

"You don't know me so don't stand here and judge me."

"I know well enough," she said sadly. "She's been stepped on time after time and tonight is no different. It breaks my heart," she said trying to keep her emotions in check. "Jesus" she scoffed at the thought of how Callie's been treated by this man. She didn't even know what all had happened, but it didn't matter because he didn't accept the brunette or her for the matter. "I'd walk through fire before I'd make her feel like she was nothing."

"I'd do anything for my daughter."

"Anything but accept me in her life... am I right?"

"I'm sorry," she said in a defeated tone as she shook her head when he continued to stare her down. "I will not wake Callie up so you can berate her one more time," she breathed as she crossed her arms over her chest. "I think you should leave before I call security."

"I want to see my daughter," he tried again. "I came here to talk and I won't leave until I do so." He insisted.

"She doesn't want to see you;" she finally closed the door completely so the man couldn't push past her and barge in. "If you want to talk, we can go downstairs and you can chat with me because I still have a few things to get off my chest."

"I'm finished talking about her with you. I don't know you well enough to keep talking about her."

"Oh, you don't..." She nodded in understanding. "Well I'm sorry, sir, that's tuff because the only way you'll get to her is through me, so if you want to talk to her as bad as you say, you'll go downstairs with me to some place a little more private so we can have a real conversation."

Carlos couldn't believe this woman was so hell bent against him seeing his daughter. "Who do you think you are? You're no one."

"To you I'm just another face in the crowd," she shrugged, not caring. "But, I'm not to your daughter. To her, I'm more," She said when she saw the bellhop finally bringing her dinner she ordered ages ago.

They both stood there staring the other down until the young man made his way to the door. Arizona finally broke her gaze to let him enter the room.

"Just leave it by the door please," she stated, receiving a nod from the man all the while Carlos stood in his stance.

"What do you want to talk about," he asked after the bellhop left.

"I want to have a regular conversation with you. One that neither are throwing accusations at each other, I want to talk about this... about Callie." Arizona stared standing in the doorway of the room.

Carlos knew the only way he could get to his daughter was through her, so he would try to put everything aside to hear what she had to say because he knew she was telling the truth. He didn't know his daughter any longer. "Can I buy you a coffee?"

Arizona knew this was probably Callie's last chance to have any hope with her father, so she was going to try for her girlfriend. The brunette deserved to have everything she wanted, so she would try to help with that. "Coffee would be great," she nodded. "Just give me a minute to get my purse," She said slipping inside the room.

* * *

She promised Callie she wouldn't leave, but of course here she was exiting, she could only hope the brunette stayed asleep until she was back.

"What are you doing?" Callie stirred when she heard the door of the room latch and heard the blonde shuffling around.

Crap, already busted.

"Hey, you," she smiled at the brunette and quickly walked up by her side to kissed her forehead. "Room service delivered my food, but left before I had a chance to tip him, so I'm going to run downstairs and catch him and also grab some sweets for my movie," she kissed her cheek. "Go back to sleep," She said, pulling the cover up over the brunette's shoulders.

"Will you get me some Orange Juice?" She sleepily asked.

"I sure will, babe. Get some rest, okay?" She asked tucking her girlfriend in the bed.

"Okay," she whispered, hugging the pillow to her chest. "Night,"

"Night, sweetie," she whispered. Before the words were out of her mouth she could hear the brunette's breathing slow, signaling she had already fallen back to sleep.

Now Arizona could only pray she didn't make matters worse.

* * *

"I told Callie I wouldn't be going anywhere, but yet here I am. I guess we should get down to business, so I can get back to her. I don't want her to wake up and worry," Arizona said nursing her cup of coffee the father had purchased for her.

Carlos watched at the woman slowly spun her cup around on the table as she talked about his daughter. Arizona seemed to care for Callie, but he still couldn't wrap his mind around how two women could love each other in a romantic way.

"She said she told you everything," the blonde spoke up again when the man remained quiet.

After kissing her girlfriend goodbye, Arizona took off with the brunette's father and went to the little cafe on the street where she had surprised her girlfriend earlier in the day.

There wasn't many words said the whole walk, and even now, where they found themselves sitting at a small table sipping their coffee just outside the store window under the lighted cafe sign.

"She tried," he sighed. "I don't know if I gave her a chance to catch me up on everything or not," He said regretfully. Of course he was here because Lucia demanded it, but he was also here to give his family one more chance.

"I have to ask... are you sitting here with me because you want to truly accept Calliope or are you here because you don't want to be lonely tonight?"

"I'm here to try and understand," he tried to remain stoic. He had finally got his daughter back and within twenty-four hours she was ripped away again, and it broke his heart even though he wouldn't admit it out loud. "From day one all I ever wanted was for her to be happy, but she's never let herself. She never entertains an idea; she just jumps in head first."

"She isn't like that anymore," she shook her head. "When I met her, I tried to get her some help. If she was a jumper, she would have accepted instead of waiting another month. She waited until he struck again and finally after years, she felt enough was enough."

"But she's not even divorced and she's in another relationship. That tells me nothing's changed in that department."

"I met her around eight months ago," Arizona stated. "When she was at her worst. She's been my best friend for seven months. Seven. Months," She stated again. "She spent six of those seven months working on no one but solely herself, and when she was up, she got knocked down. Do you know what she did then?"

"I don't,"

"She gave herself a day to be upset when I told her to take as long as she needed. After that one day, she stood up, dusted herself off, held her head high, and tried harder." She continued as he listened intently. "She got there, sometimes it would take a little while for her to become comfortable again, and sometimes it was in a blink of an eye." She breathed as she thought about what all Callie had been though. "About five weeks ago she went through something and I just knew it would set her back months, but it took around a week." She shrugged. "She's not the same person. She's different," she insisted. "She's a completely different person than she was eight months ago. So, yes sir, she's changed in every aspect of her life." She said and paused to take a drink of her coffee. "We didn't just jump into this, it's with a lot of thought and consideration that we decided to date. It took six months for us to get where we're at today. That's... That's not rushing, Sir. I'm just grateful that I can be lucky enough to call her mine. I just wish you knew how amazing your daughter is."

"Why didn't she try to contact me?" He inquired. "I could have helped her. I'm supposed to be the one that she runs to."

"She couldn't," Arizona digressed. "She was the one who pushed you away. She cut her family out of her life and she was scared that you would close the door in her face. She wanted to get our business up and running before she finally made contact," she had no idea if she was opening the man up, but she wasn't going to stop until they made some leeway. "She wanted you to be proud of all she'd overcome. I tried a few times to get her to call you, but she wasn't ready. You can't rush her; she doesn't need to be rushed into things."

"But she still should have felt she could come to me. I'm supposed to be there."

"To be shut out like you did tonight?" She asked causing him to drop his head on defeat. "You aren't supposed to catch her anymore; it's not your place. That is my job now. I have, and will always continue to protect Calliope with my life," she told him as a few people passed them on the street. "You know one thing I've learned in these past seven months?" She questioned. "She doesn't need it, she doesn't need you or I to catch her. She's strong. Stronger than Mitch or apparently you give her credit for."

"I don't know her anymore, do you know how that makes me, her father," he patted his chest. "Feel?"

"Terrible I'm sure, but she didn't know herself either, however, she does now, and she came to you with open arms only asking for your acceptance. She flew to Miami in hopes that you would want to get to know her again, but you didn't," she shrugged. "You just dismissed her,"

"I wanted to and I did open my arms up to her again, but then this bomb gets dropped on us."

"I'm not a bomb, Mr. Torres."

"Why couldn't she tell us instead of waiting for that man to spill the beans?"

"Because she loves you," Arizona breathed. "She knew it wouldn't go over well. Callie just wanted a little time with you and your wife before she told you about us," she said as the man just stared down at his cup of hot liquid. "With all due respect, I have to ask. Why do you seem okay with her being with Mitch? God kno..." He stopped her.

"I'm not okay with her being with him. I never had approved, and I'm definitely not okay now."

"God knows," she continued. "What all really happened in that house day in and day out, but we know he hurt her, touched her against her will," she shook her head as she tried to push the tears at bay at the thought of the man touching her girlfriend. "But," her tone turned softer. "Now that she's with the one person that will do anything in this world for her, you want to shun her away," she said sadly as the man finally looked up at her. "I'd lasso the moon for her if she asked for it," she looked at him sympathetically.

"Don't get me wrong, Ms..."

"Robbins," she said holding out her hand. "Arizona Robbins," she properly introduced herself.

Accepting the woman's hand, Carlos officially greeted her. "Don't get me wrong, Ms. Robbins, that's all a father wants to hear, but why?" He still couldn't understand all of this. His mind was reeling from Callie's revaluation yesterday, on top of all the things Mitch had said today. He didn't believe the man; he knew his daughter wouldn't do as he said. Hell, she was never fond of the wealth they had, so he knew she wouldn't drain his account before leaving him. "Why do you have to pick her, my baby girl?"

"To be with?" She asked confused.

"Yes,"

Did he really ask her this?

"With all due respect, sir, but do you know anything about love?" She said not giving him time to reply. "I didn't pick her, I can't tell myself oh, she's pretty, and I think I'll love her for a while. I can't tell my heart who not to love."

"So, you love her?"

Arizona had just come to this realization a few days ago herself, and hadn't even said it out loud, much less to Callie. "Yes, I do," she boldly stated with a nod. "I love your daughter," she confirmed. "I've not told her that yet, but I do because she's strong, brave, honorable, caring, loving. I've got a never ending list for Calliope, but first and foremost she's exactly who you raised her to be."

"No," Carlos shook his head. "I didn't raise her to put up with what she has endured; I've never led her to believe that it was okay to be treated like Mitchell Evans has treated her." He leaned up in his chair. "I didn't raise her to put up with that."

"No you didn't," she agreed. "No one raises their child to take someone else's abuse, but it happens every day. She understands she made her bed so she lied in it, but that doesn't make it her fault. She didn't ask to endure the loss of a child or to be scared to speak her own mind, to not be able to freely breathe without repercussions every time she turned around."

"She needs her family now. She needs her mother and I now. Not you."

"See," she chuckled, shaking her head. "That's where you're wrong, and again, not giving her the benefit of the doubt. She doesn't need her family nor does she need me. But," she said when the man was about to speak over her. "She wants me, and she wants you. She wants her family," she continued. "And I want her here in my life now and forever. The only person who will stop that is her, not you."

Carlos didn't know what to say. Everything he's ever believed in was coming unraveled right before him and he had absolutely no control over it. "I've never been around gay people, so it's hard for me."

"There's nothing wrong with that, but this is us, not you. It shouldn't change whatever you want to believe in. You're not in the relationship, it's Calliope and I. Nothing should change for you. You're still supposed to love and support her choice in a partner. I'm just a person who loves her with all my heart, and I'm lucky enough to say that she's mine," she breathed as she watched the man's gears turning in his head. "Love is love, Mr. Torres. It's that plain and simple. Love. Is. Love."

"She's been through so much in her short life," he sighed deeply with regret. "How can someone be so accepting of her?" He asked. "I'm not saying she doesn't deserve it, because she does. My little girl deserves everything she wants, but how can you be so accepting of her?"

"I-I... don't know," she shrugged. "There's always been something there from day one. I'm not meaning physically, but there's something there that had drawn us together. We are best friends, and have been from day one," she took a sip of her lukewarm drink. "She told me that I could brighten her day just by walking into the room, but she's wrong. It's my day that brightens when I enter the room she's in. Just her presence makes me feel better," She smiled before continuing. "I know who she is, if she's going through her worst right now, I want to go through it with her," she twitched her shoulders. "She makes me happier than..." She paused taking a few deep breathes. "Anything I've ever known," she whispered, thinking of their happier times. "And if I can have a part in making her happy again...that's all I want to do. That's all I want to do for the rest of my life," she finished, seeing the man pull out a handkerchief to fake a cough and blot his eyes.

She must have hit a spot with him because she could have sworn she seen a tear drop down his face.

"I will show her that she has never been loved before. I want her to feel with just one kiss that I can love her soul for eternity," Arizona said. "This is going to sound cheesy, but I don't care because she makes me this way," she chuckled. "I will continue to treat her like a princess, and someday if she would agree to marry me, I'll treat her like the queen she is."

"There's one thing that sticks out in my mind," he said putting the cloth back in his blazer pocket. "One thing you said and stayed constant throughout our conversation."

"What's that?" She questioned, taking a drink of her coffee.

"This isn't about you. You said it's about Callie and what she wants."

"Well... I mean, it kinda did say what I wanted. It is what I want, too," she teased. "I want her, but only if she's happy with me, and she says she is."

"I'd like to talk to her, please?" He asked one more time.

"You can talk to her all day tomorrow if you'd like, but right now she needs rest," she still insisted. "We've had so much going on in the past five weeks with the assault, my dad passing, the bakery opening, and with Mitch showing up in our lives again Monday night, she's... exhausted, and I'd very much rather her get her rest tonight."

"What assault? I thought she said she's been gone for seven months?" He questioned. Callie never told him about any mishaps besides him showing up Monday.

"When he..." She stopped, seeing the man anger again before her eyes.

"When he what?" He questioned. "What did he do?"

"He..." She thought Callie had told him everything, how could she have not told them about her rape?

"Tell me." He demanded, quickly standing from his seat.

"Calm down," Arizona jumped up to quite the man.

"Tell me what he did or I will take a flight to Portland right now and get answers from him myself." He demanded.

That was something they didn't need right now. If Carlos were to get involved there was no telling what Mitch would do to up his game.

They just needed to get past another week or two until the divorce hearing, they were close again, and she didn't want anything getting in the way of that.

Arizona knew the man probably wasn't one to bluff, but yet, she was afraid to tell him. She didn't want to upset Callie; however, she didn't feel there was a choice any longer. "He forced himself on her," she whispered. "She said she told you everything today."

"Oh, God," he dropped his head in his hands at the news. "I didn't give her a chance, I kept cutting her off," he said, his voice starting to break.

How could he treat his little girl like he had after all she's been through?

"He touched my little girl."

"I know," she whispered sadly, walking around the table to stand by him. "I know he did." She said as tears formed in her own eyes as the man showed some emotion. "She's okay, though."

"When?" He wanted to hear it again.

"Five weeks ago," she whispered feeling sorry for the man. She knew exactly what he was feeling because she felt the same; she's just had time to process unlike him.

* * *

Arizona had been back in the hotel room for more than an hour when she finally saw movement from the brunette lying beside her.

"You're here," Callie rolled over when she woke and heard the blonde rustling something in her hands.

"I am," Arizona smiled when the brunette laid her head on her chest.

"About time, it felt like you were gone forever," she yawned, nestling her head into the blonde's body.

"I've already watched a movie. I was only gone a few minutes, sleepy head," she wrapped her arm around the woman's shoulder and kissed her forehead.

Truthfully, she was gone well over thirty minutes, but thankfully Callie hadn't realized it.

She had stayed a while longer to talk and console the elder man. Their talk after the revelation went on for around another twenty minutes before they departed for the night with hopes of a better tomorrow.

"I got your juice in case you were thirsty. You want it?"

"Yeah, please," she said.

"Here you go," Arizona reached over on the nightstand and grabbed the drink she had picked up for her girlfriend.

"Thank you," she rolled on her back and propped herself up to take a drink of her juice. "What time is it?" She asked noticing it was dark outside the window.

"It's five after nine."

"Damn, how long did I sleep?"

"About three hours," Arizona looked over to her. "You okay?" She asked softly.

"It is what it is," she shrugged, sitting her drink on the table beside be bed. "What are you eating?"

"Well, I'm currently eating a box of Buncha Crunch, but I just finished a box of Junior Mints off. You hungry?" She held up the half empty box to her.

Callie watched as the blonde kept popping the candy bites in her mouth while glancing to the tv. "You're really taking this whole movie night serious aren't you?" she took the candy from her.

"I am," Arizona leaned over the bed and grabbed the other items she had purchased. "You want something different? I have Skittles, Cookie Dough Bites, Red Vines, and Reese's Pieces." She said throwing the packages on her lap.

"Wow," Callie laughed.

"I was in the mood for it all," she shrugged and opened the skittles bag.

"You know the holiday season is upon us, right?" She questioned as the blonde continued to eat her snacks. "That means tons of food, and you're wasting it all on everyday candy."

"What are you trying to say?" Arizona looked over at her in surprise. "That I'm..."

"Don't even think it," Callie covered her mouth. "I'm just saying, that's a lot of candy for one movie."

"Leave me alone, I didn't eat much of my dinner, it was cold. Plus, it's not just one movie, it's two."

"What are you watching now?" She laughed, noticing a commercial on the TV.

"The Grinch,"

"With Jim Carry or the cartoon,"

"Jim,"

"Oh, I love that movie," she said, scooting back down in the bed and laying her head down in the blonde's lap to get comfy. "Will you stoke my hair like you promised?" She grinned up at the woman. She loved when Arizona played with her hair.

"Do you like Skittles?" Arizona looked down at her with a smile.

"The red ones," She confirmed as the blonde ate more.

"My favorite too," she leaned down and kissed red lips before pulling back, but not until she passed some skittles from her mouth to the Latina's.

"Mmmm..." Callie giggled as she tasted the candy in her mouth before taking a piece out and sticking in on the blonde's forehead. "You have skittles pox."

* * *

Callie had lied awake in Arizona's lap a while longer until the blonde lulled her asleep by gently scratching her head. It was one of her favorite things in the world and it always seemed to relax her too much to enjoy it for long.

Thanksgiving morning had come quicker than she anticipated. With all the sleep she had received, she was still tired and too comfy beside her girl. She didn't have the desire to get moving, but she knew she had no choice if she wanted to see her sister and niece once more before she left.

So, she forced herself out of bed early to take a long hot bath before she was to meet up with her sister a little later in the morning before they returned home to Seattle.

Callie was going to wake the blonde up so she could get ready, but decided to let her sleep a little while longer. The brunette had meant to tell Arizona about the breakfast plans, but with all that had happened last night, it slipped her mind until she awoke this morning. She only hoped her girlfriend wouldn't mind joining them because she really wanted Aria to meet the woman who made her whole again.

"Can I come in?" She was broke out of her daze when she heard Arizona's voice and a soft knock at the door. "I won't look; I just need to use the bathroom... really bad."

"Just a second," she said, sliding further down in the tub. She didn't know why she hid herself anymore, she was reasonably comfortable with Arizona, but it had always been a habit throughout her life. Mitch rarely saw her naked and when he did it was uncomfortable. "You can come in."

"Sorry, I'll be in and out."

"You're awake," she said nervously.

"Yeah, your phone woke me up," she rubbed the sleep out of her eyes. "I'm assuming that was your sister I spoke to," she said keeping her eyes away from the brunette.

"Yeah, I forgot to tell you, we're supposed to meet her this morning for breakfast. I hope you don't mind," she looked over to the sleepy blonde.

"It's fine," she waved her off. "But she can't meet this morning because something came up, she gave me an address to be at around noon." She lied, she had the address since the previous night, but Callie didn't need to know that right now.

Thankfully she intercepted Aria's call and found out about the Latina's plans. Arizona was then able to tell her of their plans she had for the day, she only hoped Callie wouldn't be mad for bailing on her sister.

"Oh, okay," she nodded. "Where are we meeting her?"

"I'm not sure," she shook her head. "I wrote it down," she said, feeling the brunette's eyes on her. "Can you... turn the water on so I can use to bathroom?"

"Umm... what?" Callie chuckled.

"Turn it on; I don't want you to hear me."

"Arizona, everyone uses the bathroom," she groaned and turned the hot water nob with her foot to drown out any noise.

"I don't care, it's gross and I don't want you to hear," she whined. "And don't look!"

"I'm not," she turned her head. "Will it be like this all the time?"

"What do you mean?" She asked, finally feeling her bladder relax.

"Like a normal couple? You know, who can freely come and go in the bathroom as they please without worry of what the other thinks when they're in there?"

"Not when it comes to this," she said when she finished and walking to the sink to wash her hands. "It's gross and it takes things away from the sexiness of it all."

Callie only sighed and laid her head back against the tub when she heard the woman walking around.

"You okay?" Arizona heard her moan. "You feel bad again?" She walked over and sat down on the edge of the tub.

"No," Callie shut her eyes to avoid the woman's gaze.

"What's up?" She looked down at the brunette whom was covered up to her neck in bubbles. "Besides the obvious,"

"Nothing,"

"Are you... upset with me?" She asked, feeling like she was missing something when Callie kinda shut her down.

"No, everything's awesome," she said sarcastically.

"Okay, what did I do?"

"Nothing, Arizona," She breathed. "I just want simplicity in my life and apparently it's just too much to ask for."

"Life's not always sim..."

"Please don't," she shook her head. "I don't have it in me today to hear one of your uplifting speeches today. I just... I want to go home."

"I know," she said crossing her legs and resting her arms in her lap. "We'll go tomorrow. I called and got us a flight for the morning."

"No, I want to leave today."

"There weren't any for today, it's a holiday. Everything is booked."

"See," she scoffed. "Everything I want is just too much to ask for," She said fighting the tears. She wasn't sure why she was feeling upset all of the sudden, but she was. "I want normal and I can't have it." She said drying the corners of her eyes. "My mind is so fucked up," she growled.

"It's not,"

"It is, Arizona," her voice getting louder. "The first thing that entered my head when you knocked was I had to cover myself up," she said, sitting up in the tub, the bubbles still covering her body. "I shouldn't have to hide myself from you anymore. We're together, I shouldn't care if you see me, and then the first thing you say was you promise you won't look at me, but what if I wanted you to look at me?"

"I didn't want to make you uncomfortable," she tried.

Callie dropped her head. She knew her aggravation was at Mitch and her father and she was starting to take her frustration out on Arizona when she was only being courteous. "Can you just... give me some privacy, please?"

Without another word said, Arizona left the room to grant the brunette her wish.

Callie slumped her shoulders when Arizona exited the room. She knew she must have hurt the woman's feelings because Arizona didn't even say so much as a word when she left and that wasn't like her.

* * *

Arizona had went back into the room and curled up in bed until she heard Callie open the door of the bathroom.

"I'm sorry," she breathed when she saw the blonde get up from the bed and piddle through her bag while avoiding her. "It's just the culmination of things in the last few days; it's just weighing on me..."

"No," Arizona stopped her and shook her head without ever looking up. "It's... fine," actually it stung a lot, but she knew the woman was going through array of emotions right now. "You're on edge today, I get it," She shrugged, grabbing her things and walking into the bathroom to have a shower. "A cab is supposed to be here around 11:30 to take you to meet Aria." She informed her.

"Wait..." Callie said when Arizona shut the door. "You're going, right?" She walked back to the room and tried the door only to find out she had locked it. "I want you to come with me."

"You sure about that," Arizona unlocked the door but didn't open it. "Or are you just saying that to not hurt my feelings any further?" She asked even though she had seen the brunette's demeanor had changed when she came from the bathroom moments prior.

"I'm sorry I hurt your feelings earlier, I didn't mean too. I'm just grumpy I guess, and of course I am sure," she quickly opened the door, but not all the way in case the woman wanted her privacy. "Aria wants to meet you, and I want them to meet you. I want them to know the most important person in my life."

"I need to shower," and with that, Callie closed the door.

* * *

Two hours later the couple were headed to supposedly meet Callie's sister, but unbeknownst to her she was on her way to a family Thanksgiving dinner at her parent's house.

After Arizona's talk with Carlos's last night he asked her if they'd join the family for Thanksgiving, and she agreed when he said he wanted to try and work things out with Callie again.

So that's why she declined Aria's invitation to breakfast and told her they would see her for dinner at her parent's house instead. She was sure that Aria had already heard about the talk with her father and she didn't want her to say anything to Callie about it.

She actually didn't want Callie to find out at all, but she was sure that was inevitable.

"Where are we going?" Callie asked when she noticed the route. She hadn't seen the paper Arizona had jotted the address on and since the blonde already handed it to the driver she was clueless at the moment.

"You'll see," Arizona said.

Since their little tiff earlier, neither had said much to the other and right now she was a little weary of telling her.

"Arizona," she looked as they drove past downtown. "There's nothing this way except..." She sat up in her seat. "What do you think you're doing?" She looked over to her once they took a right down the driveway of an all too familiar lane.

"Calm down," she whispered.

"Calm down? Why the hell are you bringing me back here?"

"Your dad extended a dinner invitation last night when you were asleep, and I accepted."

"Why? Why would you do that?"

"Callie, please," she said when the woman scooted away from her. "Calm down,"

"Turn the car around, now," she demanded to the driver.

"Callie, stop," Arizona said taking the woman's hand. "Take a breath and hear me out." She said, but Callie just looked down and shook her head. "Your dad and I talked last night. It was a... a good talk I think you could say. He wants us here, him and your mom."

"You talked to my father," she grimaced. "What evil thing did he spit at you?" She looked up at her.

"He came to the room and demanded to see you, but I wouldn't let him. It got heated at times, but we talked. And he wants to share the holiday with us. That's all he's asking."

"And you're okay with this?" The brunette asked.

"I am, just... give him a chance." The blonde tried.

"I'm not talking to him," she shook her head.

"You don't have too," she nodded at the driver for him to continue up to the house. "We'll just enjoy dinner, and after if you want to leave, we'll leave, but I promised him we'd come."

* * *

Callie didn't say another word as they drove up to her parent's property and exited the car. "I can't believe I'm doing this again, for the third damn day in a row," she mumbled as she knocked on the door.

Receiving a warm welcome from Noreen, Callie and Arizona were seen to the main family room where her mother was present. "Mom," Callie breathed timidly as she walked into the room and grabbed the woman's attention.

"Calliope, darling," the woman rushed her daughter after seeing her enter the room. "Oh honey," she cupped the Latina's face gently and looked her over. Her husband had told her some shocking revelations that they didn't know until last night and she couldn't fathom what all her daughter had really been through lately. "You came," she smiled through her tears.

"As if I had a choice," she mumbled, glancing over at the avoiding gaze of the blonde beside her. She wasn't too angry at Arizona, but she would have rather had fair warning instead of this being sprung on her.

Arizona crossed her hands in front of her as the mother and daughter hugged. She felt slightly awkward because she didn't know the woman and now she was standing in her home.

"Mom," Callie pulled back from the embrace. "This," she said grabbing the woman's hand. "Is Arizona Robbins," she pulled her closer to introduce the woman to her mother. "My girlfriend,"

"Mrs. Torres," she gave the woman a smile.

"It's..." Lucia took a deep breath. "It's nice to meet you,"

"You too, ma'am,"

"Is... Aria here," She looked from her mother to her girlfriend when she could tell there was some distance between the two. She couldn't blame Arizona for being a little leery, but she was trying for her, and that's all that mattered she supposed.

"Did someone say my name?"

"Aria," Callie turned to see her sister and niece in the doorway. "You both tricked me," she walked up to her sister and gave her a hug.

"It wasn't me."

Arizona stood back from the group to give them some space to be. She didn't want to feel like she was intruding, so she decided to stay out of the way or that was until Callie called her name.

"Riz, come meet Elena," she glanced back behind to the blonde before she took her niece in her arms.

"Me, Elle,"

"Silly me," Callie giggled, tickling the girls stomach and kissing her on the forehead. "Come meet Elle, Riz."

"T,"

"T?" Arizona questioned walking up behind her girlfriend.

"Arizona this is my sister, Aria," she nodded towards her sister. "Sis, this is Arizona," she smiled as the two greeted each other. "My girlfriend,"

"And this little lady," Callie turned to Arizona. "Is Elle," she looked to the blonde. "Elle, this is a very special friend of mine, her name is Riz," she whispered in the girls' ear. "Can you say hi?"

"Hi, T," she girl said bashfully.

"No, I'm T. This is Riz,"

"T?"

"Riz," Callie laughed. Apparently every new person she met was Tia.

"Hi Elle," Arizona leaned in and smiled at the little Latina. "It's very nice to meet you," she grabbed her little hand.

"Pitty,"

"She's saying pretty," Aria laughed.

"You think Riz is pretty?" Callie asked.

"Elle, pitty,"

"You are pretty, big girl," Arizona agreed. "You're so adorable," she grazed the girl's cheeks. "You do look just like your aunt."

"You think I'm pretty?" Callie teased, not caring if her mother or sister heard.

"You know I do," she whispered with a wink.

"I'm happy you both could be here," Lucia stepped closer. "Dinner is early this year, I hope you don't mind."

"We're having dinner with Todd's family later." Aria stated, clarifying the reason.

"That's fine, Mom, I wasn't expecting dinner at all." She glanced to the blonde. She had to admit, it was nice to be back here, but she didn't want to even see her father.

"Well, if you excuse me, I'm going to go check on things."

"Mom, did you make your dressing?" Callie asked.

Lucia didn't normally cook during the week days when Callie was growing up because she would always get home from her law office late, but she had always cooked their holiday dinners and Callie always thought they were the best."

"Yes, I even made a little extra hoping you'd show," she nodded before walking off.

"I need to take her," Aria said, taking her daughter from her sister. "We're trying to potty train and if I don't try every hour or so, we have accidents."

"Are you mad at me?" Arizona asked, still feeling a little bitterness from the brunette even after they were left alone.

"Why do you ask?" She questioned, not looking at her.

"Because you called me Riz, you only do that when our friends are around."

"I called you Riz because she's two," she finally turned to her. "She can't say Arizona, and besides you know I like Riz," she leaned in and kissed her cheek. "You're my Riz."

"So you're not mad?" She said slightly relieved. She didn't want tension between Callie and her family and she and the brunette.

"A little heads up would have been nice." Callie warned.

"I know, Calliope, but I was afraid you wouldn't come if I told you before we left."

"I wouldn't have, but I know you're only trying to help."

"But apparently I push too much. I'll work on it," she said referring back to their tiff in the bathroom. "I'm sorry I upset you, that was never my intention," she said sadly, still not quite sure what she had done to upset the woman. "I just let myself get too involved at times I guess," she shrugged.

That was one of her main problems with Julie or so the woman said. She said Arizona never gave her breathing room and she didn't want to do the same with Callie.

"That's not it, Arizona. It's me, not you. This morning was all to do with me, nothing with you. This has just been a lot and I'm ready to go home." She sighed, wrapping her arm around the blonde's waist. "I want the next two weeks to be over already, so we can move on completely." Callie's divorce hearing was just weeks away and she really felt confident of a good outcome.

"Do you think Mitch will try anything else before the hearing?" She leaned into her.

"Not after he involved my dad, he'd be too scared."

"Ladies," Carlos cleared his throat and walked into the family room where his wife said the women were at. "Happy Thanksgiving,"

"Mr. Torres," Arizona greeted him while Callie crossed her arms and eyed the man without so much as a word. "Happy Thanksgiving,"

"Calliope," he stuck his hands in his pants pocket knowing he'd not get a greeting from the brunette. "Could I please speak to you in my den?"

Callie could only shake her head at the man.

"Callie," Arizona tried.

"Can we just please, not? I'd like to enjoy dinner before everything falls to hell again." She pleaded.

"I'll see you in my office," he walked off, not giving her the option.

"Callie, please, just talk to him." Arizona asked.

"How are you okay with him? You don't know what all he said yesterday. It was terrible."

"I don't, but I know what he said to me."

"How did you get him to listen to you?"

"I didn't give him a choice. It was either listen, or leave. It was basically your mom and I against him."

"My mom," She was surprised. Her mom never was one to stand up to him.

"You're mom told him he had to make it right or he was out of the house, and I told him he couldn't make it right until he talked to me." She said, rubbing the woman's back. "Go in there and talk to him like you talk to me."

"I don't want to, Arizona. It won't do any good." Callie insisted.

"I got him willing to try, now I need you to try," she said as the Latina shook her head. "Please, for me? I told him you'd try." She said as the woman took a deep breath. "I know it's the last thing you want to do, but... I'd do anything to have my dad back, Calliope. You have the chance I don't. Just try, please?"

"I don't want to leave you alone,"

"I'm okay," she kissed her temple. "Don't worry about me, I'll go... maybe see if I can help your mom in the kitchen." She shrugged.

"Okay," she breathed. "But I'm only doing it because you asked, not him." She said walking towards her father's study.

"Uhh... Callie,"

"Yeah,"

"Where's the kitchen?"

"Go down the foyer hallway of the entrance way by the stairs. You can't miss it."

"Got it,"

* * *

Without so much as a word to her father sitting at his desk, Callie entered the study and sat on the couch trying to mentally prepare herself for this talk.

Carlos watched his daughter take a seat in the room before addressing her. He wanted to bring up some heart wrenching things that Arizona admitted to him, but he told her that if Callie didn't mention it he wasn't going to bring it up.

"I'm sure you know by now I stopped by," he said receiving a nod. "At the time, I only came because your mother gave me no choice, but after talking to Ms. Robbins,"

"No," she didn't want to hear what he had to say. "Don't start on Arizona,"

"Would you just..."

"No, I won't just, Daddy." She shook her head with a sigh. "You want to talk... well so do I." She started. "You know. I really loved Mitch," she looked up at him and saw disgust in his eyes. "Yeah, I know, I feel the same way. But there's no denying it. I wouldn't have married him if I hadn't," she insisted. "Maybe I was blinded, I had to be," she continued. "After I left I questioned if I even knew what love meant or felt like. And now, I know. I have more love for Arizona than I ever had for him. She makes me feel safe and protected daily when I never felt that for one second while with him. I'm not scared to face the world now because she showed that I can do anything I wanted to do. She showed me that I could still live my dream. She showed me that I can have it all and I deserve it all."

"Will you give me a chance to talk?" He asked.

"Nope," she shook her head. "Right now I don't want to hear what you have to say. I want you to hear everything I have to say about Arizona," she insisted. "She's the one who tried on several occasions to get me to contact you, but I'm the one who refused. I wasn't ready, I'm still not ready, but I'm here now. With my arms open asking for your love and approval. But you can't accept that and..." She paused. "That's okay," she shrugged as her father stood from his chair. "I can live my life knowing I tried. I can sleep at night knowing I gave it my best, but can you?"

"Calliope," he tried again as he took his blazer off.

"I was broken and so lonely when I met her, Daddy," she said sadly. "Arizona is my solace, she's my rock. I can finally rest my head on something that's real," she admitted. "I've never had that before," she said as her father came to stand in front of his desk. "Walls that I've had put up for years, she's broke them down in a matter of a few months. How can you not love someone like that Daddy?"

"How do I know this isn't like last time, though, Calliope?" He leaned against his desk as he intently listened to the young Latina talk.

"You don't, Daddy, but I do."

"She was the one who picked up the pieces and glued me back together when I was a broken soul. Not because she had too, but she wanted too. Arizona repaired what Mitch stole."

"I'm not blind, Calliope. I can see it in your eyes, but as a father, I'm still leery."

"I understand," the brunette insisted. "But you have to understand what I'm saying, too," she stood up and stepped closer to her dad. "I feel like I was made to be with Arizona; she's who I want for the rest of my life," She whispered. "She's different than anyone I've ever known, and if you'd give her a chance, I'm sure you'd love her too. We get each other. Our connection... It's deep. We can be in a room full of people, but yet, she only wants to be near me, and I want the same. Just being near her is the most intimate thing I've ever done. We don't have to do anything but hold hands, and it's like I'm right at home, Dad," she continued hoping her father would see. "She's strong, which makes me want to be just as strong, she's sweet, caring, funny, and most of all she makes me genuinely happy. It's more than just being with her. It's turning to the one person I can trust in this world and knowing she guards my heart with her life just like I do hers." She moved over and leaned on her dad's desk just as he was doing. "I want you to accept us, but I'm not asking anymore. The choice is yours, but you should know, I lived without you for the past three, four years because I was in the wrong relationship. So, I can live without you for the next fifty because I'm in the right one," she looked over at him. "I love you, Daddy, but I won't give up my happiness for you."

"Do you love her?"

"Even when she irritates me," she chuckled.

"If you would have given me a chance a few minutes ago," he looked over to her. "I was going to say, I had no intentions of changing my mind, but after talking with Arizona, she might have made me see a little clearer," he stated. "All your mother and I ever wanted was for you to be happy, Calliope." His tone softened.

Callie could feel her tears already spilling from her eyes. "I am, Dad."

"I think you may have a good woman on your hands," he finally turned to her.

"Yeah, I think so too", she said, being engulfed in her father's arms. "I love you, you know that?"

"I love you, too."

* * *

Arizona had been in the kitchen with Lucia and Noreen along with Aria and Elle when Carlos and Callie walked into the room. She couldn't really judge her girlfriend's mood, but she saw her eyes and slightly became worried until Callie walked up to her.

"Are you okay?" She whispered, bouncing the little girl in her arms. As soon as Aria returned with the toddler, she immediately went to Arizona.

"Yeah," she breathed. "We're trying," she couldn't help but smile at the image of Arizona and Elle together.

"Arizona," Carlos came walking behind his daughter to address the woman. "Thank you for taking care of her."

"No thank you needed, I want to do it."

"What did you say to him, Arizona?" Callie whispered after watching her girlfriend and father shake hands.

"That is something private, and it'll stay between your father and I as far as I'm concerned," She leaned over and pressed her lips against the brunette's. "Happy Thanksgiving, babe," Arizona whispered against her mouth.

"Happy Thanksgiving," she returned.

"Calliope, come test the dressing," Lucia called out as she and Noreen worked around each other.

"Gladly, Mami,"

Carlos Torres sat back and watched his whole family meander around the kitchen as the wheels turned in his head. He would see that Mitchell Evans would crumble. One way or another the father would make damn sure he wouldn't have a leg to stand on in the business world again.


	49. Chapter 49

_**ICYMI I posted a one shot Christmas story of The River on Friday.**_

 **I would also like to personally wish each of you a very happy, safe and prosperous new year.**

 **42 days until Greys returns. We've made it half way!**

* * *

 **Chapter 49**

* * *

"This is it," Arizona said driving up the dirt road to her property overlooking Seattle. "We have to pick today. Christmas is just two weeks away," she said finally pulling up to the drive. "I've never waited this late to find a tree."

The trip to Miami two weeks ago was as heated as Callie expected it to be and then some, but once she and her dad had agreed to slowly work things out on Thanksgiving morning, everything seemed to calm down quite a bit.

After Carlos and Callie's talk, the latter finished helping her mother in the kitchen. Every now and again Lucia would ask her daughter a few questions about Arizona, just trying to get the feel for the woman. If she wanted her daughter back she knew she had to get to know the blonde woman.

While Callie filled her mother in on some things, she couldn't help but keep an eye on her girlfriend and niece. Elle had quickly taken up with Arizona, but it was no surprise. Arizona had a way to make anyone fall in love with her.

The brunette's heart seemed to melt every time she saw or heard the two playing and laughing together. Arizona seemed like a big kid herself while she gave the little toddler all of her attention as the others readied their holiday dinner.

Dinner passed smoothly as Carlos and Arizona kept up small talk. He had even asked about her dad, all the while Callie kept a comforting hand on the blonde to give her some silent support as they talked about her deceased father.

Callie never imagined she'd be seated at her parent's dinner table for the holiday with her girlfriend by her side after her heated talk with her father the previous day, however, she was and it delighted her soul even if there was still a little tension in the air.

"Don't tell me, tell it to yourself," Callie said unbuckling herself from the seat as the woman put the truck in park. "Just because you had two days during the week off doesn't mean I did, I told you to go ahead and find one."

The couple had come home from Miami and since then they had fallen back into their routine. Callie had stayed super busy at the shop and Arizona seemed to be working every night shift coming and going which seemed to agitate the blonde because she didn't get to see Callie as often, but it was part of the job she signed up for years ago.

"No, we're doing it together."

"Well after last week I don't think it's the best choice," The brunette countered and glared at the blonde. "Do you?" She questioned.

"You tell me? You're the one complaining about every tree I picked out." Arizona shot at her. "They're all a great choice to me."

"I want it to be nice," she insisted. "It's our first Christmas together, it's a big deal."

"Callie, we've been to every Christmas tree lot in the city, I was perfectly fine with the first five hundred we saw." The blonde said while zipping up her jacket to ward off the cool air before opening the door.

"Yeah, but it's not as fun as going out into the woods and cutting it down ourselves," she moaned while climbing out of the truck.

"We went to a Christmas tree farm and we didn't find anything there, either." She said grabbing the new saw they had to purchase for this specific little outing out of the bed of the truck.

"There weren't any that stood out to me," Callie shrugged, zipping her jacket up. "I want it to be perfect. I've not seen perfect yet, but I'll know perfect as soon as I see it."

"Anyone would be perfect because we'd make it." She said walking into the woodland area of her property. "Do you have th..."

"Got it," she held the item up in her hand.

"Okay, we're not leaving here until we have a tree. I don't care if it's midnight." Arizona said as she stepped over some fallen branches and leaves. "Tomorrow's the hearing and I don't feel like trekking all over town tomorrow night to find a tree, especially if things don't go as planned."

"Okay," Callie took a deep breath.

Arizona had decided to go tree hunting this evening because she didn't want the brunette to sit around at home all evening and worry about the upcoming day.

Callie was anxious to decorate and she knew that would keep the woman's mind occupied for most of the evening if they found a tree.

"I'm excited, I just know we'll find one tonight," the Latina grabbed onto her girlfriend's arm as they walked further.

"You're a six year old, you know that?" She chuckled. Arizona wasn't really one to decorate for the holidays as of late. It was only her and she didn't feel like putting a tree up to turn around and take it right back down a few weeks later, but now that Callie was with her she was a little excited inside to be able to share the holiday with the woman, and if Callie wanted it to look like the North Pole inside and outside their home, then so be it.

"I've never been able to do this," Callie stated, dodging a tree limb just above her head. "Growing up and even when I moved out we had this humongous fake tree in the foyer of the house and it was beautiful and nice and all, but I've never decorated one myself," she confessed. "They always had designers come in and decorate," she followed the blonde into the woods with the flashlight in hand. It was getting near the edge of dark and she was sure they'd need light. "I've never been able to decorate for Christmas and I want that to be something we do, together."

"You want it to be special," Arizona stated as they came up on some fir trees.

"I do."

"No matter what we get, it will be special," she stopped and pointed in front of her. "There's some Douglas' and a few Fraser trees."

"They're pretty full," Callie walked up closer to the trees to inspect them.

"They are, any sparking your interest?" Arizona turned to find more.

"I don..." She heard something deeper in the woods. "What was that?" She quickly turned towards her girlfriend.

"I didn't hear anything," the blonde continued to look around.

"Wha... what kinda animals are out here?" She questioned. She knew she heard something walking deeper in the woods.

"Umm...well," she shrugged. "There are coyotes and a few bear may still be wondering around up here."

"Coyotes," she swallowed. "In Seattle?" She froze, her eyes widening.

"Well, I mean... it is Washington after all, and they do have their fair share of forests," she looked over to her girlfriend who was standing in shock. "You're okay, Callie. I'm sure we scared anything off that was near."

"I'm officially scared now," she said still afraid to move and cause a stir. "Why didn't we bring Poseidon? He could have protected me."

"What about me?" Arizona giggled. She had been coming up here for years and had seen a bear a time or two but it never seemed to bother her like apparently it did Callie. "And, he could easily get eaten by a hungry bear."

"Arizona, come over here," she complained as the blonde stepped further away. "Don't leave me by myself." She slowly glanced around to the darkening woodland area.

"I'm not, I'm here," she tried to keep her laughter inside.

"You're messing with me right?" Callie whispered because the woman didn't seem to care like she did. "It's hibernation season," she nodded trying to convince herself.

"Well, yeah it is, but they don't check the calendar and say oh it's almost Christmas, time to sleep the winter away," she chuckled.

"I know that, smart ass, but it's the middle of December. They should be sleeping by now." She huffed. She was all for this adventure today until she heard about the Coyotes and Bears.

"I'm sure they are," Arizona insisted. "Stop thinking about what's out here and find a tree," she came upon a nice full Douglas. "I think I found one you'd like, come look."

"I'm afraid to make a lot of noise," she looked around at all the branches and leaves on the ground. Each step she took you could hear crunching underneath her boot.

"Come on," Arizona huffed and walked over to her girlfriend and led her over to the tree she had seen. "This is it. I know it," she smiled while exhaling.

"It's..." Callie hesitated. "It's nice," she nodded.

"Nice?" Her smile faded as she heard the woman. "Nice?" She questioned. "Just nice?" She sighed. How come they could agree on a million things but a tree just wasn't one.

"It's..." Callie knew this was ridiculous. The tree would never be perfect until they put their touch on it, but she really thought one would scream out at her. "It's a good tree," she nodded.

"Good," She breathed knowing that Callie didn't approve. "On to the next one," she grabbed her hand and pulled her further. "What about that one?"

"The other is fine."

"You said good, you don't want good. Now, how about that one,"

"I liked the other better,"

"Okay, that one?" Arizona turned them to the trees on the right.

"I like it," The brunette nodded. "I'd rather have a Shasta Fir, but I like that one." She said looking at the full Douglas fir tree.

"Stop labeling them, a tree is a tree." She huffed. "Besides there is no Shasta's around here I don't think."

"Fine! It's fine." She said when the blonde threw her head back on her shoulders in annoyance. "Let's just cut it down so we can go. I'm freezing."

"No, you're not happy so we'll look more," Arizona breathed, scanning the area. It was getting darker by the second and she really wanted to at least pick one before night fell completely.

"No, it's fine," Callie stopped her. "I like it. It's nice and full," she nodded. She really didn't want a big tree this year. She'd always had large trees and she wanted to change it up, but Arizona seemed to want one so she would compromise. "This one's it." She insisted walking up to the tree. "Hand me the saw."

"How big is the trunk?" Arizona asked, knowing they had to watch what size they picked.

"I don't know?" She inspected. "It's not too thick."

"Okay," Arizona walked up to look it over. "Is it sturdy enough for a topper?" She asked, sticking her hand blindly through the upper part of the branches. "Shine the light," she said when she felt something odd.

"What is it?" Callie watched as the blonde furrowed her brows and felt around inside the tree.

"I don't know," Arizona pushed the limbs aside and tried to see. "Move the light over," she squinted to adjust her eyes. "Something's in the way, I can't get to the branch. Must be a birds nest or something,"

Callie watched as Arizona looked over to her as she felt around with her hand again.

"I don't kno..."

"I hear something," Callie said moving closer to the tree. "You hear it?"

"Probably a bird or something," she shook the tree trying to scare it away just as Callie jumped back and gasped.

"Squirrel," she screamed when the small animal ran up the blonde's arm.

"Get it off," Arizona jerked her arm away. "Get it off, Callie." she felt the weight of it on her back as she tried to smack it away. She knew she was looking like an idiot right now but she didn't care.

She didn't mind any wild animal as long as it didn't bother her, but now that it was making a mess in her hair as it tried to hide itself in her locks only made matters worse.

At first the animal scared the crap out of Callie, but when she saw it run up the blonde's arm causing her girlfriend to do some kinda weird dance she couldn't help but laugh. "Stop, Arizona," she rolled when the woman flung her arms around her back trying to get the critter away. "You're going to cause it to run down your..."

"OUT...OUT. GET IT OUT!" Arizona yelled when she felt the creature scurry down her jacket. "Get it... off of...meeeeee." She said trying but failing to rid herself of her coat.

Callie wanted to help, she really did, but seeing Arizona flailing her limbs and freaking out while doing some kinda dance in the forest was cracking her up more than it probably should. "Oh my god," she threw her head back laughing while tears ran down her face. "I couldn't have asked for a better night." She grabbed her stomach when it started hurting from all the laughing.

"CALLIOPE, I SWEAR TO GOD," Arizona whined trying to fumble with the zipper of her jacket while she felt the squirm move along her back. Knowing Callie was only standing back and laughing her ass off just pissed her off more. "HELP ME..." She fumbled with it. "If it bites me," she growled finally ridding herself of the warm coat and animal. "I can't believe you," she breathed a sigh of relief before looking over at the woman. "You're laughing at my expense when you should have been helping me," she pouted after the squirrel darted away. "I almost died."

"You did not!" Callie exclaimed with a giggle. "Relax," She picked up the blonde's jacket. "Put it back on," she held it out for her all the while she was still laughing at the event that had unfolded. "You don't want to catch a cold so close to Christmas."

"Whatever. Do not play nice now," Arizona shrugged her jacket back on. "Let's get this damn tree and go home," she grumbled picking up the saw.

"No," Callie stopped her. "We can't take this tree now."

"Why?"

"We can't take his..."

"His?" She interrupted

"Yes, his," she clarified. "We can't take his home away only to toss it in a few weeks, we'll pick another one." She stated.

"Oh my god," Arizona looked up in the sky as the snow started to gently fall. "Why?" She exhaled deeply.

"I just want it to..."

"Be perfect," Arizona sighed. Callie was a sucker for animals. The blonde knew that from day one when the Latina insisted she had to accept Poseidon into her home as well. "I know," The brunette wasn't about to leave the dog homeless in the rainy weather, just as she wasn't about to take this home from the squirrel. "Please let's just..."

"There," Callie pointed right past her girlfriend when a tree caught her eye.

"What?"

"That's it, that's the one, Arizona." She smiled and quickly hurried to the smaller fir.

"There is a god," she muttered quietly. She was excited to pick a tree with Callie, but after spending hours and hours hunting over the past week or so she was over it already. "It's..."

"Perfect," Callie gazed at it. "It's perfect," she smiled. "Don't you think?" She glanced behind to the blonde.

"It's..." It was shabby, and Arizona wasn't fond of it at all, but she didn't care anymore especially after she saw the woman's face light up. "Perfect," she grimaced behind her back. It was missing limbs and she could see all the way up the base. It honestly looked like something Charlie Brown came home with, but if Callie was happy she didn't care.

"Saw, please," she held out her hand.

"Your saw, Madame," Arizona started to hand the woman the blade. "Oh, God," her eyes widened, "Don't move Callie." She whispered looking over the Latina's shoulder.

"What?" She brunette's own eyes were about to bulge from their sockets. "Tell me?" she demanded in a whisper.

"I'm..." She swallowed. "Shit, why didn't I bring my pistol?" She whispered feeling around in her pockets.

"Arizona?" Her voice already becoming shaky, she could see the woman staring off behind her wide eyed.

"Shhh... It's... I'm," she shook her head. "No sudden movement."

"What the hell is it?" She was frozen in her spot, but if Arizona didn't tell her now she was going to take off.

"I'm not sure if it's... a black bear or a grizzly," she looked at the brunette in fear. "At your seven o'clock. It's too dark to tell what it is." She breathed.

"Ariz..." She swallowed as the blonde slowly stepped closer to her. "I don't... hear anything." She whispered when the woman pulled her close.

"They're like that right before they attack," she said as the Latina's body started trembling. "They are as quiet as a mouse," She hushed. "Shh... don't even breathe." She said, gripped the saw in her hand before tossing it just behind the Latina's back causing leaves to rattle.

"Arghhhh..." Arizona screamed causing Callie to push her out of the way so she could take off running.

This was wrong, so wrong, but, oh so funny.

"Ahhhh..." Arizona heard a yelp from the woman before a hard thud. "Son of a..."

"Oh my god," the blonde bent over laughing when the brunette tried to hightail it out of the woods, but tripped and fell. "I see it's every man for their selves if we're ever in a hostile situation."

"Wha..." Callie turned when she heard the familiar belly laugh. "You're," she said picking a stick up and throwing it at the doctor. "An asshole," She moaned picking herself up off the ground.

"Paybacks are hell, babe." she giggled as she helped brush the leaves off the woman's back.

* * *

"It's, it's... its light," Arizona said closing the tailgate of her truck.

After the bear incident, they finally managed to cut the tree down and hauled it back to the truck where Arizona had placed it in the bed. "It's a light tree, that's for sure." She couldn't believe the woman was that happy with the tree, which made her question if she was testing her or something. "One last call..." She couldn't help it; she had to make sure. "This is the one, you're sure?"

"Of course," she enthusiastically nodded. "This is it," Callie rubbed her hands together trying to get them warm. "We can put it up tonight, decorate it with lights, and tomorrow night we spruce it up with decorations, what do you think?"

"I..." She could tell the woman was actually happy with their choice. "It sounds perfect, Calliope."

"Oh," she gasped. "We can string popcorn," she said, walking up to the blonde and slipping her hands inside her jacket and around her waist. "And have cocoa."

"Whatever you want to do, we'll do," she said kissing cold red lips. "You need warmth?" She grinned, hugging the brunette to her body.

"Mmhmm," Callie nodded, looking at the woman with hooded eyes until the blonde brought their lips together in a much needed embrace as the light snow turned heavier. "How is it..." She pecked pink lips again. "Possible it's this cold when there's a huge warm front coming next week?" She asked when Arizona grabbed her face and brought her in for a deeper kiss.

"Shh..." Arizona whispered against red buds. "I'll warm you up," she murmured before darting her tongue in the woman's mouth and getting a good taste of her lover.

"You taste so good."

"Well there's more where that came from," the blonde winked as they turned to look out towards the city. "You ready?"

"If you are," She took the woman's hand. "You know what... you need a bench or something here."

"A bench,"

"Yeah, I mean the truck's nice to sit in, but it would also be nice to have a bench or something down over the knoll," she pointed. "Wouldn't you think?"

"I suppose," she shrugged. "Let's go, I'm freezing."

* * *

"That may be the most pitiful tree I've ever seen," Arizona laughed, stepping back and peering at their finished product.

"No, it's not," Callie insisted. As soon as they returned to the apartment, they drug the fir upstairs, placed it in the stand and strung some lights around it. "It..." She turned her head and examined the tree. "It has character," she really loved the tree and she was getting upset because the blonde kept making fun of it the whole time.

"It's skimpy."

"So,"

"You can see through it," Arizona persisted. "You don't find that a little odd?" She teased, picking up the empty package the lights came in.

"No, Arizona. I don't find it odd. I find it... endearing. I love it." She stood back and took a moment to enjoy the tree.

"I need to shower, I feel all sticky."

"Maybe you should stay in there all night," she grumbled, turning away from the blonde. She had wanted everything to be perfect and it would have been if Arizona hadn't laughed at the tree all evening.

"What was that?"

"Nothing,"

"I'm gonna shower," she walked by her girlfriend who was standing near the tree and kissed her on the cheek. "I can see the base of the tree all the way up to the top," she laughed, throwing the empty boxes away. "Oh my god, it's the pitiful Charlie Brown Christmas Tree," she giggled walking to the bathroom and disappearing inside.

Callie took it upon herself to do a little more rearranging once the blonde was in the shower. They had moved her small bed away from the bay window so they could place the tree in front of it, and now she needed to find a place for the mattress and frame because she was definitely sleeping in the small bed tonight.

* * *

Coming out of the bathroom, Arizona continued to dry her hair with the towel as she looked around the room and saw all the lights in the apartment had been turned down and the colorful glow from the dim tree lit the room. "Hey, how about we..." She saw her girlfriend curled up in the twin size bed that Callie must have moved further down the wall past the tree. "What are you doing?" She walked up to the bed only to see the brunette facing the wall.

"What do you want Arizona?"

"What are you doing over here?" She asked, taking her wet towel and throwing it over by the chair.

"It doesn't take a genius to see I'm trying to go to sleep," she said adjusting her pillow and pulling the cover up further over her body.

"Why?" She questioned.

"Because it's either listen to you make more fun of the tree or sleep, and I chose sleep."

"But why over here?"

"Go to bed, Arizona," she muttered.

"So, you're upset with me?" She clarified, crawling over the brunette in the small twin bed and shimmying herself between the woman and the wall.

Callie closed her eyes so she didn't have to look at the woman who was staring at her.

"Okay, so that's a yes," she wiggled herself in further. "Why are you mad?" She asked, waiting for her girl to reply. "Tell me, I can't go to bed when you're mad." She maneuvered herself over on her side. "So..." She whispered, waiting for the woman to talk but she never even moved a muscle. "Calliope," she playfully whispered. "Come on, pretty lady." She poked her on the nose.

"Don't," she pulled back. "Why don't you go to your huge fluffy bed, and leave me be with my little measly cot."

"Okay, so it's really about the tree. Why?"

"Why don't you go to your bed and think about it a while."

"No, because you're not there," she teased, kissing her forehead.

"Stop," she pulled away.

"Okay..." Arizona was a little taken aback by Callie's actions. She really was upset. "We're really going to argue over a stupid tree?"

"It's not stupid," she scoffed.

"It is!" She insisted. "Why on earth could you possibly be mad at me over a tree?" She asked, sitting up on the bed.

"Because Arizona," Callie darted up also. "All you've done since we brought it home is bitch and moan about how awful it looks. I've tried to ignore it because I think it's..." She shook her head. "You know what, apparently it doesn't matter what I think about the tree," she laid back down. "Go to your bed, Arizona."

"Callie," she sighed.

"Save it."

"No," Arizona pushed back. "If you want to sleep by yourself, fine, but we're not going to bed mad."

"A little late when I'm lying in bed... mad." She shot back.

"Calliope..."

"I just wanted to be able to look back at our first Christmas together and think how amazing it was," she said. "I would like to think ten years from now we'd come across a picture and we'd try to recreate our first Christmas together because it was perfect, but I guess it's not." she shrugged. "Now I'll look back and remember how you teased and made fun of it."

Arizona's heart soared when Callie mentioned them still being together in ten years, but she also felt like an ass. She was only joking about the tree, it was on the skimpy side, but she loved it none the less because it was theirs. "I'm sorry, Calliope," she whispered sadly. "It's not stupid," she insisted, lying back down with the brunette. "I was only teasing. I mean... it is a little on the... scrawny side," she nervously chuckled, hoping to get the woman to smile. "But it is a perfect tree," she said as the Latina avoided her gaze. "Whether it's an artificial, Charlie Brown, or some huge magnificent Douglas fir, it's perfect because it's our tree," she whispered, tucking the brunette's hair behind her ear. "I don't care what it looks like. It could look like the tree standing tall in the middle of Rockefeller Center or the last wilted brown dead tree on the Christmas tree lot hours before the holiday, I'd still love it because we made it ours."

"I've always had to go big for the holidays, I just wanted something low key and when I saw it, I knew it was the one."

"Because it _is_ the one," She leaned in and kissed her on the nose. "Let's decorate it now?"

"No," Callie moaned. She had currently lost her spirit for the holiday.

"Come on."

"No, you killed the mood, you want to decorate it, go do it yourself," Callie didn't want to hear anything else about the damn tree tonight, she had bigger things to worry about, like her court hearing the next afternoon and she didn't want to waste her time with the pitiful tree any longer tonight.

"Not without you," She pouted her lip as she stared to the ceiling. She wouldn't decorate it without her girlfriend. "You're still mad," she stated as she thought about what to do. "What about..." She groaned and she slipped her arm beneath the woman's head. "Now,"

"Yup,"

"Hmm.." She said, finally maneuvering herself to roll over and face the brunette again. "And now," She was mere inches from her face.

"Yes," Callie shut her eyes to block the woman out.

"Damn," she said slipping her leg in between the Latina's smooth, warm limbs. "Now?" She whispered.

"Still,"

"Shit..." Arizona pouted. "Now?" She asked as she wrapped her arm that was under the woman's head around her, and pulled her closer.

"Mmhmm..." She said still blocking the woman out.

"What about now?" She asked wrapping her free arm around the Latina and crashing her into her chest.

"Yep, still mad," Callie said as she smiled into the woman's chest. She loved how Arizona made her feel even if she wasn't so found of her right now.

"You know," she said kissing the top of her head. "I can feel you smiling."

"Oh is that so?"

"Yep!" She said as she engulfed the woman in her arms.

"How?" She muttered into her chest.

"I can't explain how. It's just my body immediately reacts when you smile, I can have my back turned to you and I can feel you smiling. My heart flutters, my palms sweat, and I turn around and... yep," she pulled back to look at the tanned face. "There it is... that miraculous, breathtakingly stunning smile," Arizona purred. "When you smile, my world stops. Like... literally, everything else just fades away, and you know what else?" She asked, breaking her girlfriend's tough exterior she built up over the past several minutes.

"What?"

"You wanted normal...well, you've got it."

"Huh?" The brunette questioned.

"You said in the hotel in Miami you just wanted to be normal," she recollected. "Well, Calliope, this is normal." She informed her. "Taking days to pick out a Christmas tree, a damn squirrel running up my arm, and then I proceed to act like an idiot," she breathed when the women laughed. "Scaring the hell out of you, all the while we are having a blast, and then we come home only to argue over the tree," she chuckled when the brunette cupped the back of her head and pulled her in close to her lips. "We're not going to get more normal than that," she whispered as Callie finished the distance and crashed their lips together in a passionate dance.


	50. Chapter 50

**Chapter 50**

* * *

"I can't do this," Callie groaned, holding her head back as she blotted her makeup streaked face.

She had readied herself for her divorce hearing earlier in the morning, but now that it was time to leave her nerves were getting the best of her as well as her stomach which was why she was still hugging the toilet.

"Of course you can," Arizona sat on the edge of the tube and combed a brush through the Latina's thick dark hair.

"Oh my, God," she retched. "I'm going to hurl again," her voice was almost a cry.

"Okay," Arizona nodded still concentrating on her girlfriends' hair. "Please don't, 'cause I just got the last of the puke out of your hair."

"Why do I have to do this?" She sniffed, wiping her eyes. "Why can't the judge just grant the divorce without me being there?" She whined. She really couldn't handle the thought of seeing the man today.

"Because he has to hear both sides in person as well as paper," the blonde tried to sooth the woman.

"I hate him," she shook her head. "Mitchell Evans can go straight to hell," she said, feeling the contents of her stomach bubble up again.

"Calm down," Arizona tried. She knew if her girlfriend didn't get herself under control they were going to be late. "You'll do fine, I'll be there, Meredith, Derek and Owen are all coming to support you as well as your parents," she said softly. "Everything will be okay."

"But I don't like speaking in front of complete strangers, let alone a judge that will hold my fate in his hands. All eyes will be on me, including his." She groaned at the thought of being around her soon to be ex again. "I don't want to see him again."

"I don't either," she stated. "But just think, after today, it's over."

"Hopefully," Callie sighed. "Who knows what the hell he'll try to pull. If he doesn't get his way, he may flail himself around on ground like a three year old just to get the judge to continue the case." She knew that was over the top, but crazier things had happened to her.

"Yeah, well I know one thing he doesn't know, Judge Harco doesn't put up with bull shit in his courtroom. He'll grant you the order petition without hearing Mitch out if he starts showing himself."

"Is it too much to pray for that to come to fruition?" She sighed.

"No," she chuckled. "All kidding aside, you just have to sit there and answer the judge's questions. It's not like you're on the stand."

"But it still feels as such."

"I know, but you can do this," she nodded, waiting for the woman to do the same. "You can, okay. Eyes on the prize," She had complete faith that Callie could do this with ease.

"Right," she finally agreed. "In a few hours I'll officially be a single woman again."

"Well, that, and we'll get to take a vacation." Arizona said, standing up and washing her hands clean of the puke that she had combed out of brown tresses.

"Vacation, right, I really need one." She continued to sit on the floor as the blonde moved around the bathroom.

"I know you do," she stated. "You deserve it," she said, handing Callie a warm wet washcloth to clean her face. "You need to get up; we needed to leave five minutes ago."

"I'm up, I'm up," Callie said, quickly standing to her feet and glancing in the mirror to try to fix her ruined makeup.

* * *

Walking into the courthouse, the couple made their way up to the second floor of the county seat as directed. With every step, Callie's grip on the blonde's hand became tighter and tighter.

Arizona knew the woman's nerves were getting the best of her because she felt her own hands become a little clammy herself. Also, to be honest, she was afraid Mitch would come up with some off the wall circumstance to make things worse on them again, but she wasn't telling Callie her fear.

No way.

"Everything's going to be great," she said, shaking the woman's hand to get her attention when she felt her nerves getting the best of her.

"My parents' aren't here," Callie whispered. "My mom said she'd be here. Why did I tell my lawyer to take a hike before today? What if she doesn't make it?" Callie said walking down the hallway.

"You fired him because he wasn't doing shit, Callie," Arizona reminded her. "Mitch probably paid him off," she rolled her eyes at the thought. "Your mom will be here, she texted you and said they landed a little while ago," she said as they came upon two double doors. "They're probably just stuck in traffic."

During her trip to Miami, Callie had asked her mom if she would stand by her side during her divorce hearing. She knew her mother would be reluctant because she didn't like representing family, however, she agreed even though she had a hearing in Miami the same day.

Luckily Lucia's hearing was at nine in the morning, so she could be on a plane soon after and arrive in Seattle just in time for her daughter's hearing at two in the afternoon.

"I should pay her," she said opening the double doors. "I mean she's running herself across country to represent me and not taking a breather in between her other cases."

"Well, we'll pay her," Arizona said seeing all their friends sitting out in the waiting area of the hallway. She knew a few were going to be here but she didn't know everyone would show face.

When Callie saw the large group of friends, tears instantly pricked her eyes. She couldn't believe all of them had taken time out of their work day to show her some support.

Arizona couldn't help but sadly smile when she heard her girlfriend sniff back the tears. "We have your back, babe," she said looking to the group and partially standing behind her girlfriend as she rubbed her back in hope to calm her nerves. She couldn't be more thankful for her friends right now when she saw all their smiling faces.

"Y'all came," Callie addressed everyone in a shaky voice.

"Of course we did," Meredith addressed her. "We've all waited for this day right along with you," She stood up and gave the woman a hug along with April, Teddy, Nanny and Barbara.

"We're going to celebrate with tequila tonight, Dream Girl," Cristina offered her best support.

"It'll be long overdue, Cristina," Callie said as she greeted all the guys as well before taking a seat and nervously bouncing her leg.

Arizona knew there was currently no calming the woman so she just laid a protective hand on her lap as they waited.

It didn't take long before someone called Callie's name.

"Mrs. Evans?"

"Yes," Callie watched as the woman came up and addressed her.

"If you'll come with me, please,"

"Okay," she quickly stood up with her girlfriend in tow.

"Is this your lawyer?" The woman asked.

"No, she's a..."

"I'm a friend," Arizona replied, when Callie hesitated. She knew it wasn't great to announce she had a girlfriend on the day of her divorce.

"I'm sorry, Mrs. Evans, but the judge is only allowing your lawyer to accompany you."

"She's not here, yet." Callie said with a look of disappointment in her face.

"Well, I could talk to judge Harco and see if he could wait a few more minutes, but I'm sure he won't be pleased seeing he has a full schedule behind you."

"No," she shook her head and looked over to her girlfriend. "I'll just... go alone." She swallowed seeing the fear in her girlfriend's eyes.

"Once things get underway he doesn't allow interruptions."

"Callie," Arizona whispered.

"It's okay," she nodded. "I can do this," she was mainly amping herself up instead of the blonde. "She'll show before it starts," she nodded. "She's just... stuck in traffic." She breathed.

"But I..." she wanted to go in with her girlfriend. The blonde didn't know how much she wanted to be by her side during this until she was told she wasn't allowed.

"Hey now," Callie turned towards the doctor and whispered. She wanted the blonde with her just as much as she did. "I don't need you falling apart on me, not when I'm so close," she said when she saw the upset look on the woman's face.

"I promised I'd be there."

"You are," she insisted, handing the woman her coat. "You are here, and you'll be standing right by the door when I come out," She nodded, trying to show the blonde she'd be okay. "I've got this," She inhaled, gently squeezing her hand before letting her go.

"Okay," Arizona agreed before letting go of the Latina's hand and watching her disappear down the hallway with the woman.

"Arizona," Barbara came up behind her when she saw the upset look on her daughter's face when Callie disappeared into a room.

"Don't, mama," she shrugged her mother's hand off her shoulder. "I promised her I'd be there," she told her before quickly turning around and dashing to the nearest bathroom.

* * *

Walking into the room where she was led, Callie saw Mitch and his attorney sitting down waiting for things to start. The married couple glanced at one another until Callie broke contact to take her seat while silently praying for her mother's appearance.

She kept her gaze down away from the men, mainly because the sight of him mad her physically ill. She kept her mind focused on the task as she heard hush whispers between her husband and his lawyer from across the long table, all the while, she couldn't get the look of her girlfriend's face out of her mine.

Arizona had been there for her every step of the way, and when she was informed she wasn't allowed to be by Callie's side on the last bump her face dropped.

The disappointment on the blonde's face said it all, which is why she tried to show the woman she was okay. She could do this last step alone.

She knew the doctor couldn't stand the thought of breaking her promise, but it wasn't like she was doing it purposely, and Callie knew she would be the first one anxiously waiting by when she came out into the hall again.

* * *

Cupping the water as it poured from the faucet sink in the bathroom, Arizona splashed it on her face as she took a few breaths. Now she knew exactly why Callie's head was in the toilet first thing this morning and again right before they left the apartment this afternoon.

She wasn't even in the same position the brunette was, but yet she was still a mess. Just the thought of Mitch being near her girlfriend made her ill.

She knew how strong Callie was, there was no denying that, but she still wanted to be by her side.

Stilling herself a few moments, she finally dried her face and took a few deep breathes before walking back into the hallway where her family and friends were seated.

She was hoping by the time she returned Carlos and Lucia would have shown up, but she was still yet to see the Torres family when she walked down the hall.

Arizona knew she should have a seat by her friends, but she wasn't in the mood to sit around everyone and carry a normal conversation like they were having at the moment. Her girlfriend was going through one of the biggest events in her life and she couldn't think about anything else at the moment.

She wanted to be there with Callie, to hold her hand through it all, so when she was turned away she felt her exterior crack. Arizona had been there from the get go, and she wanted to be the first one Callie embraced when the expected ruling came down, however, she found herself standing by the courthouse door as she watched the snow fall down on the front lawn, all the while, waiting for her girlfriend's parents to show.

She couldn't help but wonder if Callie was scared. Was he staring her down, trying to make her feel inferior even in front of his lawyer and the judge? Was she holding her ground?

She was finally broken out of her thoughts when she saw Carlos and Lucia climb out of a cab and rush into the courthouse.

"It's started," Arizona announced when they walked through the threshold. "They wouldn't let me back there with her."

"It's best you're not," Lucia said not even taking a look at the worried blonde as she hurried down the hallway to the room.

"They said no one was allowed back after it started," Arizona followed the older Latina.

"I'm not anyone," she said walking further down the hall.

"Let her go," Carlos placed his hand on the blonde's shoulder as Lucia made her way down the hall and disappeared into the same room her daughter had more than fifteen minutes ago.

"But..."

"Don't worry," he stopped her. "My wife and Judge Harco go way back." He said, standing beside the blonde as they both looked on down the hall waiting for the first sign of movement.

* * *

"Is there anything else either party would like to add?" Harco asked.

"I'd like to get a protective order, your honor, for myself and roommate."

"Under what grounds," The man asked while looking over the papers that were presented to him.

"For stalking, and threatening my roommate and business partner, my family and I," Callie stated. "He had tons of pictures he has had taken of me and my roommate together throughout the city. He also came into Arizona's bakery and caused havoc by threatening us and my family in Miami." She wanted to tell him about the rape and a few other instances, but she knew she had no proof, it was her word against his and she knew he would win out because she had no proof of the assault which was her own fault.

"Pictures? Do you have proof of any of this? Have you reported any of this?" He shuffled through the papers. "I'm not seeing anything here."

Callie cowered at the question. Many times Arizona asked to report things to the police and she had denied every time and now it was going to come back and bite her in this ass. "No sir." She whispered.

"Mrs. Evans," he sighed, clasping his hands together on the table as he looked over to her. "I can't grant orders on hearsay," he informed just as the door opened and a woman dressed in a pantsuit with her hair pulled in a bun and a briefcase clutched in her hand came barging through.

Callie breathed a huge sigh of relief when she saw her mom take charge of the room. She knew her mother hated representing family, but she couldn't be more grateful she agreed to stand by her, and from the look on her husband's face he was more than worried now.

The judge couldn't help but smile and nod at the lawyer.

"If you have no proof of said pictures I can't grant your wish."

"She has proof," Lucia said stepping up and grabbing some papers out of her briefcase and throwing them on the table right in front of her son-in-law.

"Mrs. Torres," the Judge smiled. "Glad you could join us," he nodded as he saw Mitch's face fall.

The judge had received a call earlier in the day from his old friend and was already caught up on the circumstances of this divorce.

"Does the defendant have anything to add?" He questioned looking over the pictures.

"Yes, your honor," Mitch's high end lawyer spoke up. "My client recently found out about the bakery his wife has recently opened and he'd also like to get a cut of the earnings since his money purchased the establishment," Mitch's lawyer stated causing Callie's jaw to drop while she looked over to her mother.

She had told her parents' how the bakery was hers during her trip, and Arizona financially made it all happen, but what Callie didn't know was her mom had already done the groundwork for everything.

The brunette couldn't believe her ears when she looked over to her husband and saw the smug look had returned on his face. How could he ask for something when he knew she had no legal part in the business?

"Your honor, I have all the paper work and bank statements stating exactly who and where the money came from to purchase the building and every piece of equipment," she said handing over the file. "And as you can see," she said as he glanced. "Ms. Robbins owns everything."

"So let me get this right, Mrs. Evans. You're only asking for dissolution of marriage and petition for name change?"

"Yes, your honor."

"You are aware that you are entitled to half of everything."

"Yes, sir," She nodded. "I want nothing. Everything he's ever touched is tainted, and I want no part."

* * *

When the doors finally opened, Arizona had been pacing the floor near the room for more than thirty minutes and the longer she had waited around the more nervous she became, and it heightened when she saw her girlfriend emerge.

"Hey," she sighed, quickly making her way to the brunette. She couldn't tell the outcome by the look on her girlfriend's face, and she didn't wait around to see. "Well?" She questioned as Mitch and his lawyer appeared from the room and walked passed them with his head down in defeat.

"Well," Callie quietly said looking out passed her girlfriend as all her friends and father stood from their seats before turning her gaze to the blonde, still not giving away the outcome. "I got a restraining order against him for the next six months. I tried to get one for you, but the judge said the real danger was to me."

"Well, that's okay," she nodded. "As long as you're protected for a while I don't care."

"Yeah, hopefully things will settle down now."

"And," She waited for her girlfriend to say more.

"My mom and the judge basically made a fool out of Mitch and his 'best that money can buy' lawyer. After he saw the pictures of us he read him the riot act," she chuckled. "It was amazing Arizona. It took all I had to not have a smug grin."

"I would have," Arizona smiled at the thought of Mitch getting his ass handed to him.

"I know you would have, but I kept calm because I'm not that person, I'm not seeking revenge. I just wanted to be set loose."

"And, are you?"

"You, Doctor Robbins, are officially looking at the one and only, Ms. Callie Torres," she grinned widely as her mother walked out after staying behind to catch up with the judge.

"Really," Arizona hesitated with tears shinning in her eyes before launching herself into the woman's arms.

"Really," Callie laughed, hugging the woman tight. "It's over, Arizona." She whispered in her ear.

"It's over," she returned, giving the woman one more large hug before stepping back and letting their friends greet her before coming back to stand next to the woman again.

After a few minutes of talking to everyone, Callie excused herself to the restroom before coming back and finding everyone had dispersed except her parents and girlfriend.

"April, Owen and Jackson just got called in." Arizona informed when she saw her girlfriend looking around for everyone. "I told everyone we'd take a rain check on drinks."

"That's fine; my mom said she and my dad wanted to take us out for dinner if you're up for it?" Callie asked, taking her coat and purse from the blonde.

"Sounds lovely," she nodded. "You okay?"

"I'm more than okay," Callie nodded. "But I wouldn't mind a nice drink right about now just to settle my nerves."

* * *

After the hearing, Arizona and Callie attended dinner with the latter's parents where the conversation mainly stayed on the days trail. Things were still a little awkward between all four, but not as much as they were in Miami during Thanksgiving.

The evening passed with ease as there was a huge weight lifted off everyone's shoulders. Dinner was enjoyed while Callie and Lucia filled Arizona and Carlos in on the details, as the young couple couldn't wipe the smile off their faces all throughout. Finally after sharing dessert and saying goodbye to Callie's parents' the couple were on their way home to finish off an enjoyable evening together.

"It's chilly," Arizona shivered, tightening her coat around her body after they said their goodbye's to her girlfriend's parents' for the night.

"Too chilly for a nice walk instead of a cab ride home," Callie inquired. "I won't let you slip on the sidewalk," she held her arm out for the blonde to wrap around.

The snow had still continued to fall throughout the city just as it did the night before when they had picked out their Christmas tree, only now it was turning heavier and there was a beautiful fluffy dusting throughout the city.

"I don't have the best shoes on for walking on a slick sidewalk?" Arizona pouted, looking down at the wedged heels that covered her feet. "Will you catch me if I fall?" She hesitated before interlocking her arm in the brunette's.

"Or die trying," Callie nodded with a smile as they started down the street.

"Don't go that far, I just got ya, I'm not ready to give you up so soon," she said as they walked down the pathway that was lit up by the street lamps and Christmas lights the city had on display.

"I'm not going anywhere," she smiled, kissing blonde hair when the woman laid her head against her arm.

"Promise,"

"I promise," Callie nodded enthusiastically. "You know, I started the day out with my head in the toilet," she chuckled. "If I only knew then what I know now."

"I hated I couldn't be in there with you."

"I know. The look on your face said it all," she sadly looked at her. "It wasn't as hard as I thought, even though I was praying for my mom to show. I wish you could have seen his face when she walked in," she laughed. "He knows my mom doesn't like defending family, so he never imagined she'd be by my side; especially after what he tried to pull with the picture debacle."

"You happy," Arizona raised her head off the brunette's arm to look up at her. Since the final hearing, Callie couldn't wipe the huge grin off her face.

"Unbelievably," she announced. "It's been one of the best days of my life." She tightened her arm, holding the blonde closer to her body. "I'm happily divorced, I have some of the greatest friends," she smiled just at the thought of everyone showing up for support today. "My parents are trying their best to be supportive," she breathed easily. "I couldn't ask for more."

"Oh... is there," Arizona shrugged. "Anything more," She questioned, knowing she was being teased.

"Silly me," she played. "I forgot about my baby," she glanced over to the woman. "Poseidon, he's been with..."

"Hey," she elbowed her causing Callie to giggle.

"Well," she paused. "And then there's you," Callie whispered. "You've been right there through it all," she stopped to turn towards the woman. "You unselfishly made my problems, your problems so I didn't have to go through it alone," she said as blue eyes shined at her. "I can't thank you enough for stepping up and being my best friend," she cupped her face. "And giving me the confidence I needed to wash my hands clean of my past," she exhaled, brushing the woman's blonde hair behind her ear before bringing her hand back to rest on her cheek. "I appreciate you more than you'll ever know," she breathed, gently brushing their lips together in a soft kiss.

"Just to see you smile, I'd do anything that you wanted me to."

"You don't have to do anything besides be there," she brushed their noses together before pecking pink lips again.

"Come on, let's go home, Ms. Torres," Arizona smiled, knowing Callie was so relieved to officially have her name back. It had been a long, stressful, but yet, good day and all she wanted to do was finish decorating their tree and then cuddle in bed for a while.

"Whatever you say Doctor Robbins," Callie said as the blonde took her hand and led her down the last few blocks home.

Lost in thought, neither said another word the rest of the walk home until Arizona thought she heard a little whimper from her girlfriend.

"Hey," she looked over at the brunette. "What's this?" She asked, not knowing if it was the snow or tears making the Latina's cheeks shine.

Shaking her head, Callie sniffed back some tears. "I don't know!" She announced, letting the woman's hand go and brushing the fallen snow off the bench that sat on the street near their apartment door.

She had been thinking about the past several months and how Arizona had always treated her with such tenderness and respect even to this day, and it was all getting the better of her. She had never felt so treasured by anyone before.

"What's wrong?" The blonde asked sitting down on the bench when the brunette started openly crying. "What's going on?" She asked, rubbing her back.

"No, no." Callie said, scooting away from her. "Don't... console me." She didn't mean it harshly, it's just she didn't need consoling for once.

"Okay?" Arizona knitted her brows and moved her hand away. "What's going on?" She questioned.

"Nothing," she chuckled through her tears. "I'm sorry," she informed. "It's just, I was thinking about everything and I just feel completely different now, you know?" She sniffed, glancing up to her. "It's like, I've been in this box and I couldn't breathe until today, but I didn't know it," she was flabbergasted by this sudden feeling. "I didn't know I couldn't breathe... and I can now. I..." She laughed. "I didn't even know I was still having trouble," she shook her head thinking about things. "I feel... so... alive in this very moment, and, and... now I have you, and..." She sighed. "I'm rambling." She quickly stood up to try to clear her head. "I'm making no sense," She scoffed.

"No, no. I get it." Arizona nodded. "You've been held down for so long."

"I have," she agreed. "I've been released, you know? It's like when you're a kid and you've always abided by your parents' rules, but now you're out on your own and you can do any damn thing in this world you want too and not have anyone or anything holding you back," she babbled.

"It's liberating." She watched as the brunette walked a small path in front of her.

"It is, I feel like the shackles have been freed," she implored. "I never knew it could feel this good. I mean, don't get me wrong, when I moved in with you... It was liberating too, just being away from him," she chattered. "You..." She smiled, looking down at the woman who always seemed to melt her heart. "With you, I've done more, I have laughed more... just like last night, the simplest things like hunting for a tree makes me joyful, and now I'm," she held her arms out and looked up at the night sky as the snow fell on her cold face. "I'm free," she grinned widely.

"You are," she said, walking up to the woman with her arms out stretched. "You are free now," she insisted, wrapping herself around the brunette. The sight of Callie so ecstatic with her arms out warmed her soul. If she was an ounce of the reason for the smile on the brunette's face that's all she wanted. Just having a small hand in bringing out that breathtaking smile is all Arizona ever wanted.

"And in being free, I can finally breathe," the Latina said in celebration. "I can also tell you things and not have the worry hanging over my head. I don't have to question," She conceded. "Does she believe me? Do I make her feel like she makes me?" She asked, stepping away from the woman. "Nothing can hold me back now, and I can scream it to the world without it looming over my head because I think it would have until today.

"Okay?" Arizona lingered on the word when she tried to understand where her girlfriend was coming from.

"I..." Callie smiled widely peering into the blonde's eyes. "I...love you," she breathlessly whispered, finally telling her true feelings. "I love... you," she sadly nodded, blinking through tears as was Arizona. It felt so good to finally say it out loud to her. "And... I'm not saying it to hear it back. I'm not saying it because I need to feel it from you. I'm saying it because I need you to know," she finally stepped all the way in and cupped the crying blonde's neck. "I've never been so head over heels before, but I am. I'm so in love with you Arizona Brooke Robbins." She gazed into glistening blue eyes for a few moments to try to convey her feelings before leaning in to kiss pink lips only to have her girlfriend pull away.

"Wha..." She started to panic. Was it too soon for the blonde? Callie was feeling it, hell, she admitted it to her father two weeks ago, but she was waiting for the right time but she knew that would never come.

This day, along with the snowy setting made her heart feel so full she just couldn't keep it in any longer. "What's wro..." She asked, moving her hands to the blonde's arms.

"I just..." Arizona spoke over her. "I need... a minute," she said through tears.

"O-okay," she nodded, stepping back a little to give her some room, but without breaking contact.

She couldn't help but chuckle when she looked to the brunette's worried face. "When we first met, I had no idea you'd become this... precious... to me," She spoke as her girlfriend kept caressing her arms.

"I feel the same," Callie agreed trying to decipher what she was saying.

"I liked you long before we got together," she clarified.

"Wait, are you getting ready to break up with me?" She nervously chucked.

"Don't be ridiculous," Arizona rolled her eyes. "Just hush, and listen," She felt like the dam was about to break loose at her girlfriend's deceleration, but she wanted to reel it in until she said a few things herself. Everything seemed to be falling right in place for her, for them. "You are my very best friend, so I promised myself I would never fall, and for a short time, I didn't," she shook her head as she dried her tears away. "I didn't want to, but at one point you briefly smiled at me, and it was different from all the rest and in that very moment I thought... holy shit, I'm screwed," she paused for a second when they both giggled. "Falling in love with you," she cupped her jaws. "It was out if my control," she said turning the tables on the Latina who was now the one crying her eyes out. "And I'll say it loud and proud," she breathed. "I love you, too, Calliope Iphigenia Torres," she purred, finally pulling her girlfriend closer. "So much," she whispered against her mouth before two sets of cold, salty lips crashed together in a passionate kiss.

Both women conveyed their love for one another outside of their apartment on the quiet sidewalk until the cold got the best of them.

"I do," she breathed. "I love you, more than I ever knew possible," Callie finally breathed after pulling back from the long endearing kiss.

"I love you, too," Arizona returned, brushing her knuckles over the brunette's red cheek.

"Will you play the guitar for me now?" She grinned teasing her.

"Not a chance," the blonde laughed, kissing red lips one more time. "Let's go inside," she grabbed her girlfriends' hand. "Have some cocoa and decorate our tree, what do you say, love?"

"I say," she whispered, pulling her hand away from the doctor. "I like the sound of that," she kissed the woman under her ear. "And I'm not talking about the cocoa or tree either," she said walking away, leaving the blonde standing there with a silly grin.

Arizona couldn't believe that this beautiful woman loved her back.

"Come on, baby," Callie looked back at her starry-eyed girlfriend. "It's cold," she shouted holding the door open for her.

"I'm coming, my love." She smiled at the name as she hurried and caught up to the Latina.

* * *

 **AHHH... YES!**

 **Christmas is coming for these girls. What gifts could they get each other?!**


	51. Chapter 51

**Chapter 51**

* * *

Arizona rushed across the street and darted into her apartment. She couldn't wait to get home and spend Christmas Day with her girlfriend.

Since the divorce and "I love you" was said, everything seemed to be going absolutely perfect for them.

Callie seemed to be even more joyful as of late. Her bakery was still booming, which still was a bit of a shock to her, but she loved it nonetheless. The woman had high hopes of it doing well, but the way she had stayed busy was above and beyond anything she had anticipated, however, she couldn't be more thrilled with its progress.

She and Barbara had talked, and decided to put the elder woman on the payroll and now Arizona's mother was taking charge with the day to day while Callie was able to throw herself into what she loved.

She was now able to focus more on the quality instead of the quantity. She loved coming up with new and delicious ideas to keep her customers happy as well as her girlfriend.

Arizona loved that Callie was able to experiment more with her baking skills because the brunette would always send her masterpieces over to the ER for her and her colleagues to test.

Arizona found herself smiling so much her face hurt throughout the days at work. She was finally able fall into a steady work schedule as of late which meant she was able to catch lunch with her significant other most days.

Callie would usually throw them something together whether it was a quick sandwich, soup or salad at her bakery and then she'd head over to the hospital to share a few minutes with her girlfriend.

It didn't take long for the blonde's co-workers to recognize the Latina's voice as she greeted people while walking down the halls of the hospital. When they'd hear her delightful tone they'd run towards her to see what new sweet treat she had brought them to try next.

Arizona had heart flutters every time she looked up and saw Callie standing by the nurses' desk talking to April or some other doctor or nurse on duty while she waited on her to finish her work before lunch. The doctor couldn't be any more over the moon than she was in those moments.

During their lunches, Arizona tried her best to subtly entice Callie into what she wanted for Christmas, but she never would say, however, it didn't take long for the blonde to come up with something she knew the brunette would enjoy and she couldn't wait to give it to her.

"Merry Christmas," she announced causing the brunette to startle. "What's going on here," Arizona said after jogging up the stairs after arriving home from work.

"What?"

Crap, she want supposed to be back yet.

Callie had woken up early purposefully to wrap some last minute gifts she had purchased for her girlfriend yesterday before she came in from work, but apparently it wasn't early enough.

"What are you doing home?" Callie hurriedly covered up the gifts she had sprawled out all over the floor by the Christmas tree.

"Well, I do live here, too, ya know," she said throwing her keys down on the table before looking over to her brunette.

"But you're not supposed to be home for another two hours," she said after hiding the gifts the best she could from her spot on the floor.

"I know," Arizona petted the dog that greeted her by the steps. "Teresa came in early."

"It's Christmas morning," the brunette clarified. "Who willingly comes into work early on Christmas?" She questioned.

"Apparently Teresa," Arizona laughed now giving Max some attention too. "She said her kids and husband were driving her insane. They've had her up since about three this morning playing with their gifts from Santa, so she came in early to get some peace and quiet." She said finally rising to look at the woman by the lit tree. "Now, I'll say it again," she walked further into the room. "Merry Christmas," she smiled.

Arizona had been on day shift for the past two weeks but with the Christmas holiday, she switched her day shift for Teresa's night, so she could spend all day on Christmas with her girlfriend.

"Merry Christmas, babe," Callie held up her hand to stop the woman. "Don't come any closer."

"What? Why?" She stopped.

"Because I'm still wrapping your gifts, now get."

"Where am I supposed to " _get"_ too?" She chuckled.

"I've not taken the dog to the bathroom yet, take him out so he can potty," Callie said as she watched the blonde eye her. "Go," she didn't want this surprised ruined.

"Ugh," she groaned. "I was expecting to get such a warm welcome this morning," she pouted as she walked over and grabbed the dog's leash. "But, noooo," she drug it out. "I get, go take the dog to shit."

"I didn't say it like that," Callie couldn't help but laugh at this woman. "But I'm sure he needs to."

"Merry Christmas, Arizona," she grumbled to herself. "Come here, boy," she patted her thigh to get the dog's attention.

"Don't go away mad," Callie teased as she watched the woman. "Just go away."

"I could go back to work where my presence is more welcome."

"Don't be silly," she laughed. "I'm excited that you're home," she said honestly. "But I really need you to go somewhere for fifteen, twenty minutes, please?"

"Yeah, yeah, I'll take Poseidon for a walk," the blonde walked up behind the woman seated on the floor. "What do you have," she heckled her, trying to see the items she covered up with a blanket.

"Nothing," she looked up. "Now take the dog and leave."

"Oh, wow, honey. I missed you, too," she growled, loving her warm welcome.

"I did miss you, and I am happy you're home early," she waited for the woman to lean down and kiss her. "I also love your hooter," she grinned, seeing the blonde's cleavage along with her owl necklace that hung just over her breasts.

"I bet I have other things you'd love."

"I bet you do," she grinned when Arizona leaned down and kissed her waiting lips. "I love this too," she whispered against her lips as she slapped the blonde on the ass.

Arizona couldn't help but giggle against her mouth. "And I love these," she reached and grabbed the brunette's breast.

"I know," she laughed.

"I taste black cherry merlot," she kissed her again.

"Mmmhmm," she hummed.

"My favorite, but you do know it's seven in the morning, not night, right?" Arizona teased picking up the woman's wine glass and taking a sip. "Tastes better on your lips," She shrugged.

"I know, but I wanted some kinda juice and we didn't have any, so a little wine will do," Callie smiled into another kiss before shooing the woman away again.

"Twenty minutes," she yelled before hearing the door shut behind the blonde.

She had picked up a few last minute gifts for her girlfriend before meeting everyone for drinks and Christmas Eve dinner at Betty's bar last night while Arizona worked the ER.

She had been debated about this gift for a week before finally deciding to go with it. She and her girlfriend hadn't talked about taking their relationship to the next level, but Callie wanted to try, and she felt the blonde was ready, but holding back at her discretion.

So, before dinner last night, she made a detour and stopped off at Macy's to purchase her gift. Buying this gift made her extremely nervous, but she felt they were ready for it, she only hoped Arizona felt the same.

After spending the next several minutes wrapping the last of her gifts, she heard the firehouse door open and four legs trotting upstairs as well as a set of footsteps behind him.

"Are you finished?" Arizona yelled coming back up the stairs. She and Poussey had a quick walk through the park before returning back home.

"Yes," she said, sitting the last gift under the tree and cleaning her mess up.

"Finally," she said coming up the stairs and throwing the dog leash over the banister.

"Hi," Callie smiled, making her way over to her girlfriend and finally giving her a warm welcome home.

"Hi," Arizona wrapped her arms around the woman.

"Merry Christmas, babe," she slowly kissed her on the lips.

"Merry Christmas, Calliope," she purred before going back in for a passionate embrace. "I missed you."

"I missed you, too." Callie replied. "Do you want a little nap before we start the day?" She asked, finally letting the woman go.

"Nope," she shook her head. "I took a four hour nap around ten last night," she laughed. "And another hour nap about five this morning, so I'm good."

"Wow, busy night," Callie walked over to the kitchen to start their breakfast.

"Usually Christmas Eve is swamped with MVA's but with the warm front there's no black ice or snow covered roads." She followed suit.

"That's true."

"So we were slow, I had some holiday mishaps, but that's about it," the blonde watched her girlfriend move around the kitchen as she prepared their food.

"Oh, Aria wanted me to thank you for the gifts we sent Elle."

"Did she like them?" She asked while grabbing water out of the fridge.

"Yes," Callie smiled as she mixed the batter for the pancakes and poured them in a warm pan before throwing a few banana slices on top. "Aria let her open them last night, so she Face Timed me to let me watch her."

"Aww, I bet she dove right in." She grinned. "She's so cute, Calliope."

"I know," she smiled sadly.

Meeting Elena made Callie wonder for the first time in ages what her daughter would look or act like. She wondered if she'd look as similar to her sister as Elle did to her.

"You okay, sweetie?" Arizona questioned, reaching out for the brunette's hand. She recalled on their flight home from Miami Callie mentioned Sara when she talked about her niece, so she knew she associated her sister's daughter with hers.

And for that brief second she had wondered what kind of a mother Callie would be, but she quickly pushed it away because that's something she didn't want and from what she understood from the Latina months ago she didn't either.

But yet, Arizona still wondered.

"I'm fine," she said checking on the bacon. "I just miss her," she shrugged. "Why don't you go shower, breakfast should be ready by the time you're out." She insisted, knowing Arizona liked to shower after working all night.

"Okay," she stepped behind the cooking woman and wrapped her arms around the brunette's waist to sway her. "I love you," she kissed the back of her head.

Callie couldn't help but lean into the woman's embrace and turn her head slightly to lean her head against the blonde's forehead. "I love you, too." She smiled.

Being close to this woman would never get old.

* * *

Arizona came out of the bathroom after her shower to see Callie had made a nice little place setting on the bar with their breakfast already plated.

After enjoying breakfast together, Arizona cleaned up the mess while Callie took her own shower so they could get their day started.

With everything she had planned, including a nap for her girlfriend, they would have a full day ahead of them before they were supposed to be at Betty's between four and five that evening to help finish Christmas Dinner the older woman was hosting for everyone.

"You sure you don't want to nap a little first?" Callie asked when she walked out of the room and saw her girlfriend sitting by the tree with the cat in her arms and Poseidon lying between her legs as they all stared at the glowing fir.

"Hell no," Max jumped from her arms. "I'm raring to go," she rubbed her hands together as if she was about to enjoy a treat. "You promised me presents this morning, so let's get to it."

"You're not tired? We can wait a while to open presents if you're sleepy."

"Are there presents under that tree with my name on it?" Arizona questioned.

"Yeah," she laughed.

"Then no, I'm not tired," she said, standing from her spot and walking up beside the woman. "You know, I've never shared Christmas with a girlfriend before."

"Never," Callie was shocked. "Not even with Julie?"

"Nope, she took off to visit her family, and I wasn't invited," she shrugged. "So, you're my first."

"Gosh," she sighed in relief. "I was all nervous about having to raise the bar, now there's nothing to rise. Today's already a plus." She teased while Arizona wrapped her arms around her as they peered at the tree.

"It's already my favorite Christmas of all time," she said kissing the Latina's cheek. "I don't need presents or anything like that. All I want is you here with me." She whispered as she turned her vision towards the blushing woman whom was mesmerized over the tree.

"Definitely my favorite too," Callie returned the embrace as the both just stood their holding onto each other for a few moments. "This is nice."

"It is," Arizona hugged her tighter. "I missed you last night."

"I missed you too, honey," she breathed into the woman's ear.

"How was your night?"

"It was good, I kept waiting for you to walk up behind me and whisper in my ear or bring me a drink," she pouted. "But you never showed."

"I was working," she whispered into her neck.

"I know, but I still hoped." Callie shrugged. She had suspected her girlfriend would take her lunch break from work to come see everyone for a few minutes and was a little disappointed when she didn't show.

"Well I did send you a drink."

"That was you?" She pulled back and looked at the blonde. She spent the majority of the evening trying to figure out who had sent it, but she couldn't tell.

"Yeah," she chuckled. "I called Nanny and told her to send my princess a drink."

"She wouldn't tell me who it was from," she laughed. "I gave it to Cristina."

"Well, damn."

"You should inform a girl," she kissed her shoulder. "I don't want anyone thinking I'm available," she giggled. "I have all I need at home."

"Are you happy at home?" Arizona questioned.

"Unbelievably,." Callie whispered, biting down on the blonde's skin. "Are you?"

"Beyond," she giggled when Callie breathed into her neck. "I think you're trying to distract me from the prese..." She was interrupted when they heard a knock on the door. "Were... you expecting anyone,"

"No, you?"

"No," she released the woman and walked over to the steps and looked down at the firehouse door. "Is that Lou?" She asked the brunette when she saw their mailman at the door.

"I think so," she said as Arizona ran down stairs to answer the door.

"What is he doing working on Christmas Day? The post office is closed." She said opening the door for the man. "Hey, Lou,"

"Ms. Robbins," he greeted her. "I'm looking for Ms. Torres." He glanced at the letter. "Is she here?"

"Yeah, she's upstairs."

"What's up, Lou?" Callie questioned walking down the steps when she heard the man ask for her.

"I have this certified letter for you," he held up the envelope. "It was supposed to be delivered by the 24th, but it must have fallen between the seats. I just need you to sign this stating you received the letter," he said handing her the small electronic computer.

"Oh," she took the letter and signed her name on the device. "Thanks, Lou," she looked at the envelope, wondering who it was from. "Merry Christmas,"

"Merry Christmas, ladies," he nodded before turning and disappearing down the street.

"Who in the world is that from?" Arizona questioned, following the brunette back up the stairs.

"I don't know," she searched it over. "Looks like it's post marked, Miami," she said tearing it open once she walked back upstairs into the room.

"So your parents, maybe?" she asked standing near the woman as she watched the brunette open the letter.

"Maybe," Callie looked up to the blonde before she began to read the letter out loud.

 _Dear Calliope,_

 _I wish you could be here to enjoy Christmas with us, but I understand your reasoning to stay close to Arizona. I know firsthand that holidays are tough without the ones you love most, and you're right, she needs your support right now._

 _We're glad you're finally happy. That's all your mother and I have ever wanted for you. It's like your Arizona said, if we can have a part in making you happy again, that's all we want._

 _So, enclosed is a little something your mother and I want you to have back, along with something we wanted to share with you and Arizona. I know she's helped you through so much lately and we want to pay it forward just like she has with you. I'm sure you'll know what to do."_

 _Merry Christmas, Mija_

 _Love, Mami and Papi._

Callie finished reading the letter and looked through the other papers before looking up at her girlfriend, puzzled. "What did you say to him?"

"I'm not saying," she reiterated from her time back in Miami. Her talk with Carlos was no one else's business, even Callie's. "What is it?" She looked down in the woman's hands.

"It's," she said, shocked. "They gave me a trust fund, again," she said showing the blonde the paperwork. "And a check,"

"Why both,"

"I guess they just want me to feel secure again," she shrugged. "My trust fund shouldn't be touched unless it's to better my future."

"What do you mean?" Arizona said, reading the letter again.

"Like buying a house or something big like that, it's not to be wasted."

"That's nice of him to give that to you again."

"Yeah," she said in awe. She never expected to receive a dime from her parents, but it was their way of showing her they cared and she'd accept that because it showed they really were trying.

"And a check," Arizona questioned. "For what,"

"I think..." She said remembering something her dad had mentioned while she showed her parents around in her shop two weeks ago when they came in for her divorce hearing. "It's for my share of the bakery."

"Callie," she said in surprise. "That's," she shook her head. "You don't have to do that, I've already told you."

"No, I do have to pay you, which was the deal from day one, just not with the help from him. But," she looked up to her. "That's my dad, Arizona," she whispered, still in shock of her father's gesture. She didn't need his money, but she knew he'd never let his kids go without, even if they were working and living on their own. "He's not coming from a bad place," she clarified, wanting her girlfriend to know he wasn't trying to buy the woman out. "It's his way of trying to show us he cares."

"It's your money," she shook her head. "I don't wan..."

"No," Callie stopped her. "It's stated right here," she waved the paper. "It's ours. He just wants to help us, babe." She loved that Arizona wasn't delighted with her parents' money. "This is for us, our future, and our bakery. It's really ours now."

"It's always been yours." Arizona insisted. "If it wasn't for you, I would have never..."

"I know," Callie tugged her hand, stopping her. "But didn't you agree that I could pay you back?"

"Yeah,"

"And I can. We can both be secure in our future again. With my trust fund and now you have your savings back. Plus it helps, we can put the profits right back into the bakery now and make it even better," she said excitedly. "We don't have to worry if it goes under in six months or two years from now."

This was something that had weighed heavily on her conscience and now they could have some leeway and it also took a lot of pressure off her shoulders because she had been afraid that the business would fail and Arizona would take a huge loss because of her.

"But it's..." she said, still surprised. "It's a huge gift to give, especially when I feel your mom's still not too keen on me." She looked down at the papers again. "She doesn't like me so why would she do this?"

"She does like you, she asks about you every time I talk to her," Callie insisted. "She's just having a hard time showing it. She's not sure how to take you yet. She's always been a standoffish person until she gets to know someone. And she normally wouldn't have to worry about getting close to one of her daughter's partners because they were men, but you're not," she pulled her closer. "She wants you to like her and she doesn't think you do."

"Of course I like her," she said placing her hands on the brunette's sides. "She made you, for me." She grinned up with hooded eyes while pulling the woman flush against her.

"I think she did," Callie smiled leaning in to kiss the blonde's cheek.

"But, what can I do to make her like me?" She questioned. When Arizona first met Carlos, she was a little afraid of the man because of the presence he put off, but when she finally met Callie's mother the roles reversed and she was intimidated by the woman. Even now, she felt like she had to act like the perfect lady around the older Latina.

She just wanted Lucia see that she was the perfect person for her daughter.

"You're doing it, babe," she chuckled. The Latina had never seen the blonde so insecure over something before. "You are acting like a complete lady when you're around her, you're courteous, you baby me which I am really addicted to by the way," she grinned. "Just keep doing what you're doing."

"Okay," she nodded. She could definitely do that. "Can we open presents now?"

"Yes," she agreed, putting the letter back in the envelope and setting it aside.

"I'm first," Arizona clapped her hands together and walked over to the lit up tree where Max laid claim on top of one of her presents from the brunette.

"I swear, am I dating a five year old?" Callie questioned, but she secretly loved how joyful the blonde always seemed to be. "For someone who doesn't like to receive gifts or even celebrate on her birthday, you sure love getting Christmas presents," she laughed handing her girlfriend a small gift bag.

"Can I open it now?"

"Yes, but first, this is something we will enjoy for many more Christmases to come, or so I hope." Callie said sitting down by the tree.

"Oooo..." Arizona pulled the small amount of tissue paper out and pulled the object out of the bag. "It's... it's..." She said. "Calliope Iphigenia," She looked down at the woman before her with unpleasing eyes. "It's a... a squirrel ornament?" She informed glaring at the giggling brunette. "I'm never going to live that down, am I?"

"Not in your life," she threw her head back laughing when she saw the unpleasant look on her girlfriend's face; all the while the image of the squirrel scurrying around on her girlfriend's back popped in her head.

"That's so mean," she couldn't help but laugh herself because let's face it, it was pretty funny.

"Hey, you bought that bear ornament," she laughed. "How was it you said... oh, paybacks are a hell, babe."

"I think I'll put it next to _'Our First Christmas'_ ornament," Arizona had bought the ornament on one of her shopping trips while Callie was working.

She had to get it as soon as she saw it because the bears made her think of their first of hopefully many Christmas tree adventures.

Coming home, she had placed it on the tree and waited for the brunette to find it. It didn't take the Latina long to spot the ornament with two black bears in a sleeping bag that read _'Arizona & Callie'_ when she came home that night and when she did, she tackled the blonde on the bed when Arizona teased her about that night, which led to a very heated and long make out session. Both women wanted to take it further, but neither would make the first move.

"Thank you for my gift, Baloo," she giggled after placing the ornament.

After the evening they spend hunting a Christmas tree, Arizona told Callie she named the bear she had previously seen on occasion near her property, Baloo, so the brunette started calling her that on occasion, which in turn made the blonde insist it was Callie's new nickname.

"You're welcome." Callie laughed.

"My turn," Arizona picked up a present she had purchased for her girl. "This is for you," she smiled, sitting down by the woman who took the package and began to tear it open. "I've been dying to give you this one for days," she grinned as she sat happily in her seat. "I think you'll love it."

"It's," Callie pulled the paper away from the gift. "A... set of lilac sheets," She looked up to the woman who was grinning ear to ear. "Thanks," she wasn't sure why the blonde was so giddy about the gift. It was a nice gesture, but it was sheets, that she didn't ask for.

"It's your favorite," she spoke up when she saw the brunette's confused face. "You said you loved the Egyptian Cotton Lace sheets, right?"

"Yeah, yeah, I do," she nodded. "But they don't even fit my bed, it's a full size."

"Well, that's the thing," Arizona situated herself so she was looking at the woman before her. "It's more than just sheets, per say."

"Okay?" She could tell there may be more to the gift than she first thought.

"I-I..." She paused scratching her head. "I had this big speech all ready, and now it's gone, I can't remember a single word of it and it was perfect," she babbled. "But," she sighed as she grabbed her girlfriend's hand. "I want to give you my bed."

"You're bed?" She could feel her eyes knit at the blonde's words. "But, why would you do that?"

"See," she pouted. "My speech, you make me forget things because you're so beautiful and you make me lose all sense of thought, and now I sound like an idiot," she inhaled deeply. "I want to share my bed with you, permanently or whatever."

"Permanently," She watched the woman nervously wring her hands.

"Yeah, I want it to be our bed, instead of my bed," she bit the inside of her jaw when she watched the brunette process what she said. "I want to get rid of your bed, we'll put it in storage or..." She shrugged. "Oh," she thought of something. "Or we can put it in your office at work because it's huge, and when I get off night shift I can come see you, and then sleep in your office so I can be near you." She grinned hoping she didn't come across as crazy as she sounded.

She knew that was stupid, but she didn't care. She always wanted to be near her girlfriend even when she was sleeping. She rested well just knowing Callie was nearby.

"Even when you're mad at me," Callie questioned. Having Arizona want to make it their bed made her stomach explode with butterflies.

"That's when I want it the most," she teased. "Because we don't go to bed mad, right,"

After their little scuffle about their less than full Christmas tree, both women agreed they'd never go to bed upset with one another.

"No, we don't," Callie pulled her into her. "Arizona," she couldn't help but grin at the woman. "I love my gift; you definitely caught me by surprise."

"So, that's a yes?"

"That's a yes, I'd love to share a bed with you, permanently or whatever," she pulled her in to kiss pink lips. "Thank you for _our_ sheets, they are my favorite."

"No," she shook her head. "Thank you," she giggled into red lips.

"Okay," Callie sat her gift aside and pulled yesterday's last minute purchase out from under the tree. "You could say this is something for both of us," she handed it to the blonde while a blush swept over her face.

"Okay," Arizona smiled when the woman's faced reddened.

She loved bashful Callie.

"The black one is mine, and the red one is yours," she swallowed. "You, umm..."

"You were in the middle of wrapping this when I got home earlier." She grinned, taking the bow off the package.

"Yeah," Callie nervously swallowed. "It's kind of a last minute decision. I've been thinking about it for a while, and I just," she rambled as the blonde pulled the gift out of the box. "I wanted something nice for us to wear at night."

Arizona listened to her girlfriend as she pushed the tissue paper aside and saw a red and a black set of lingerie. She was a little taken aback by the gift, because they've not really discussed taking the final step in their relationship.

Pulling the sheer flirty two piece red lingerie set out of the box, she looked up at her girlfriend who looked as if she was sweating bullets. "These are," she swallowed. "Pretty," she didn't really know what to say.

Was Callie ready? Was she?

"It's nothing too provocative," she grabbed her black silk Chemise, wrap and panty out of the box. "It covers, but leaves enough for the imagination."

They both were becoming fully comfortable being together, yet they were still to take the last step in their relationship. Each woman was hesitant because of their own worries more so than the others. Arizona had worries of her own just as Callie did.

Callie could see the blonde's gears turning in her head, and before Arizona had a chance to say anything, she spoke again. "I think you look gorgeous in red," she could feel her heart pounding. "And, I want to feel and be sexy for you," she said as the doctor scooted closer to her. Now she was all but sitting in her lap. "It's me saying, I am ready, if-if you are." She looked into blue eyes. "I'm not saying right this second, or even today. I don't want it to be planned," she shook her head. "But, I want you, all of you."

"Okay," Arizona said, sitting between the woman's legs.

"Okay?" She questioned, not knowing what the blonde meant.

"I really love it," she looked up from the material in her hand and looked into chocolate brown eyes. "I'm ready when the moments right as long as you are."

"I am," she nodded when Arizona wrapped her arms around her neck.

"I am, too," she said feeling the Latina return her embrace. "Hey," she breathed, getting the woman to lift her head.

"Hmm,"

Arizona waited until the woman lifted her head up to gaze into her eyes and just as she did she went in for a kiss only to pull back and smile just as her lips grazed red waiting buds.

Giggling at the playful woman, Callie tried her hand at taking the kiss only to be teased yet again when the blonde tried to nip at her bottom lip, but finally the woman gave in and kissed her passionately before pulling back and kissing her on the nose.

"Don't move," Arizona breathed as she leaned over to the tree and pulled out a small package. "Merry Christmas, Calliope," she grinned as the brunette took the gift and ripped the paper off the box.

"Mmm..." Callie couldn't help but grin when she saw the blue Tiffany's box. She had never had someone shower her with gifts as Arizona had and it made her feel so treasured. "My favorite store," she whispered opening the box to reveal a Snowflake pendent scattered with shimmering diamonds and at the center of the style was a single diamond in a unique setting that moves with every beat of the heart. "Arizona," she gasped. "It's beautiful." She looked up to the blonde. "I love it," she sadly looked at the woman.

What had she done right to finally be treated this way?

"Thank you so much," she kissed waiting pink lips again.

"You're welcome," she bashfully smiled and took the necklace from her girlfriend and placed it around her neck. "I looked that store all over and nothing really stood out to me, until I saw that. It made me think of our first _'I love you'_ in the pouring snow, and I just had to get it. It's something that I'll always remember when I see it."

"Me too," she admired the piece lying on her chest before reaching for something. "This," she handed it to the woman. "Is for you,"

Arizona tore into the package similar to Callie's. Opening the lid she couldn't help but throw her head back laughing when she saw the snowflake diamond earrings.

"Great minds," Callie laughed along with her.

"Great minds," Arizona agreed. "They're perfect, babe."

"So is mine,"

"I think I may have gone overboard this Christmas because there's like tons of things still left under the tree for you."

"Don't worry, because I may have too, but it's okay. It's our first Christmas."

"It is," she agreed as she stood from her seat and walked to the closet to get one of Callie's bigger gifts. "Now this gift," she said walking back. "You probably won't be too pleased with, but after what happened at the bakery the night of the opening, I think you need it."

"You bought me a gun?" Callie questioned as the woman came carrying a box.

"What would you say if I did?"

"I would say you're crazy," she said peeking in the box and seeing the Tiffany's blue handgun. "You are crazy!" She announced.

"I want you to put it somewhere in the shop. Wherever you want to hid it, but I'd feel so much better if you have it somewhere. I don't care if it's locked up in a safe; just knowing that it's there if you need it is all I want."

Callie sighed when the woman started her rambling, but she knew Arizona was right. After the run in with Mitch, she realized that anyone could bust in there and demand money or anything.

"Okay,"

"Okay?" Arizona said surprised.

"Okay, I'll keep it locked away in my office. But, you have to take me to the range and teach me to shoot it."

"Can I press my boobs against your back and place my arms around yours as I show you?"

"That's the only way I'm willing to learn."

"Well, alright," she grinned, taking the box and putting it back in the closet for now.

They spent the next several minutes sharing smaller gifts for each other until there was nothing else left under the tree.

After cleaning up the Christmas paper that was scattered all around the tree, Callie made an announcement.

"Hey,"

"Yeah,"

"I have one more thing for you, so you need to take your cute butt in there and get dressed because I have to take you to it."

"Another?" The blonde bounced on her toes. She loved surprises.

"Yes, so go change because we still have to go to help your mom and Nanny cook Christmas dinner."

"Oh, about that," Arizona had another surprise of her own. "We're not helping. I have other plans for us this evening before Christmas dinner."

"Oh, what are we doing?"

"I'll tell you your last two surprises after I get mine," she grinned.

"You know what?"

"What?" Arizona asked as the brunette came up behind her and wrapped her up.

"I love you, so much, Arizona."

"I love you, so much, too, Calliope."

"You've made this one of the best Christmases I've ever had."

"Definitely my all-time favorite," the blonde agreed. "And, I've been thinking about something a lot these past few days and I've decided to show you how much I love you."

"Oh, yeah," Callie pressed her.

"Yeah," she giggled when the woman kissed her on the neck. "And no, it's not that," She laughed when the woman slowly brought her hands to rest on her breasts. "You will absolutely love it, though, or so I hope."

"If it's from you, I'm sure I will."

Arizona had no doubt that Callie would love her last gifts she had planned for her.

* * *

 **Ive posted pictures of some of the gifts on Twitter if you guys wanna check them out**.


	52. Chapter 52

**Here we go...**

 **Chapter 52**

* * *

"Why am I blindfolded," Arizona asked as she clutched onto her girlfriend's arm as she navigated them through the city.

"Because the location is a surprise," Callie smiled when the woman leaned her head on her shoulder and cuddled into her. "I've been working on this for a while now, and luckily it came in a few days ago." Damn she was so grateful Arizona had a truck, she loved being able to have close contact while driving.

"Hmm..." She tried to figure out what it was her girlfriend had done. "So it's too big to bring into the apartment. It's a trip or an adventure?"

"No," she debated. "It's none of those," she said as she took the exit for their destination. "It's something I purchased and had placed somewhere."

"Oh," she had a million things run through her mind, but nothing really stood out. "Well, what is it?" She asked when the woman put the truck in park. "I'm dying here, babe." She wiggled around in her seat.

"How about taking a deep breath," Callie laughed.

"But, I can't. I'm just so excited about today and spending it with you, and I can't wait to tell you about your other gifts."

"Then tell me what it is?" Callie took the blindfold off the woman's eyes.

"Where are," she looked around and noticed they were up on her property overlooking Seattle. "What are we doing here?" She asked confused when she saw her land. "If it's another tree,"

"Stop," she laughed with her girlfriend. "Tell me my other gift," she was so curious about it because the woman had went on and on for a few days now. "I want to know."

"You really want to know, now?" Arizona questioned.

"Yes,"

"Okay," she breathed. "I know how much a certain place means to you after what all you've been through, and I know you want to do all you can to help others in that situation."

"A place," Callie wondered.

"Yeah," Arizona nodded. "I know how invested you are in helping other abused women," she stated. "And I absolutely adore that about you. I was just so amazed how you gave up the rest of your trust fund without a second thought, and it makes me want to give, too," she said as the brunette's eyebrows knitted in confusion.

"But you did give," Callie breathed. "You gave so much to me."

"I did," she agreed. "And I know you, and I know your heart," she said placing her hand on her girlfriend's chest. "You have the biggest heart out of everyone I've ever met, and I wanted to do something just for you," she confessed. "So, I've supplied today's Christmas Dinner at the Seattle Safe Haven, Women and Children's Shelter in your honor," she finally told her as she watched tears instantly fall from the shocked Latina's face. "And I've made sure every person gets a Christmas gift. It isn't much, but it's something to open this evening after they have dinner."

"Yo... you did that?" Callie was blown away that Arizona would do that, much less in her name. It was above and beyond any gift she had ever received.

"Yeah," she said when the woman took her hand. "I didn't do it to make you cry," she placed her other hand on the back of the woman's neck and leaned her head into the brunette's. "We know firsthand what those women and kids have been through. And it's a cause that you've took under your wing, and for good reason," she said as the woman took her in her arms. "I just wanted to do something special for you."

"Oh, Arizona," her tears wouldn't stop rolling down her cheeks at her girlfriend's generosity. "That's the nicest thing anyone has ever done for me," she said as she hugged her around her neck. "You don't know what that means to me," she kissed her cheek.

"I do, too, Calliope," she whispered. "That's why I did it."

"I've been in that position, but I was lucky enough to find my love," she sniffed while the blonde wiped her tears away. "Those women and children, they're not as lucky as I was, but knowing that you helped put a smile on their face and food in their stomachs on this day... that's everything to me." She was completely overwhelmed by the woman before her right now.

"Well, that's not quite all."

"What more could there be?"

"It's the reason we're not helping Nanny and my mom cook dinner," she said as the Latina studied her face. "We're going to help serve dinner, and pass out the gifts at the shelter."

"Are you serious?" Callie asked in disbelief.

When she thought she couldn't love this woman any more, she goes and does something so astounding that makes her fall deeper in love with her.

"Yeah, if you're up for it," Arizona shrugged. "I thought it would give you the chance to talk to some of the women, and tell them that they too can overcome it just like you did," she said as the woman still gazed into her eyes. "They also wanted me to play Santa, but I had to draw the line somewhere,' she chuckled.

The brunette couldn't even express how she felt about her girlfriend's thoughtful gift. Callie knew how those women felt and if she could do anything to help first hand, she would do it. "Awe, babe, come on, you'd be so cute as Santa." She grinned.

"I don't think so," she shook her head. "Oh," a thought popped in her head. "I could totally pull off Mrs. Claus, though, a very hot Mrs. Claus."

"Would you do it for me?" Callie gave her best pouty face, knowing Arizona wouldn't be able to resist.

"Why do I tell you everything," she groaned, knowing good and well she'd have to do it now. "I'll decide when we get there."

"We have plenty of time seeing it's nowhere near noon yet," she laughed. "I'll get you to change your mind before the days out."

"Maybe," she grinned. "I uhh... I plan on being with you for a very long time, and this is a tradition I'd like to adopt for us."

"Every, Christmas Day,"

"Yeah,"

"I'd love that very much," she nodded. "Thank you, Arizona," she hugged her again. "I love you, babe, and I love every single gift. I didn't deserve all you've given me."

"I love you, too, Calliope," she returned the hug and then kissed waiting red lips. "And you do, you deserve to be given the world," she winked at her. "Now, can I have my present?" She grinned.

"Well, seeing as you made me cry, I think it's only fair I have my chance."

"I doubt I'll cry," she said sliding out of the truck where Callie was waiting for her.

"Don't be so sure of yourself," Callie took her hand and led her to the overlook. "I can do something meaningful too." She came to a stop where a few blankets were covering something.

"What's this?" She questioned when they came to a halt near the edge of the property.

"Well," Callie breathed as she glanced down at the city before them. "We talked back in Boston about this, and I've thought about it more, and I wanted to do something special for you."

"We talked about a lot of things in Boston. Which one are you talking about?" She questioned as she tried to quietly guess what was under the blankets.

"You said that you were afraid your mom wouldn't have a place to come and remember your dad, and that kind of bothered me a bit because his memorial is on the other side of the country."

"Yeah," Arizona nodded. "I remember."

"Well, I decided to do something a little special," she was beginning to become very nervous because she didn't know how her girlfriend would take it, especially when the blonde wasn't giving her any reaction at the moment.

"Okay?"

"I think you and your mom should have a place to come and have some quiet time, to be able to remember your dad," she said grabbing the corner of the cover.

"What did you do?"

"Help me pull it off," Callie asked her.

Grabbing the cover, Arizona pulled off the blanket revealing a stone bench that read _'In Memory of Colonel Daniel Robbins, United States Marine Corps.'_ "What?" She questioned until she saw her dad's face etched into the stone. "Cal-liope," her voice broke when she instantly turned to her girlfriend with tears in her eyes. This was the last thing she was expecting from the woman.

Arizona broke her heart when she instantly started crying. She didn't talk much about her dad lately, but Callie knew it was still lying heavy on the blonde.

"Come here," she held her arms open as the doctor fell into her chest, crying. "I wanted you to have a place to remember him," she whispered when the blonde buried her head into her neck. "I had a little help from your mom when I ordered it, and I showed her yesterday."

"What," she sniffed. "What did she say?" Arizona questioned pulling back from the woman's arms and finally taking in the bench that had her dad's picture along with the Marine logo placed in the middle.

"She loved it, she said it was better than she imagined." She watched her slowly sit down on the bench and softly run her hand over her dad's picture.

"I can't believe you did this," she sniffed, taking in the bench. "How did you know about my mom's _'good man in the storm'_ saying?"

"I asked if there was anything specific that he or she said, and she told me about that. He was always her..."

"Good man in the storm," Arizona sniffed while drying her eyes. "It was something she always said about him,"

She didn't like to think about her dad often; she felt that if she didn't focus on his death that it didn't happen.

"Do you like it?" Callie nervously stood in front of her and watched her girlfriend admire the seat.

"I do," she nodded sadly. "You're too good to me, Calliope." She reached for the woman's hand. "It means so much that you did this, but..." She sighed.

When Callie heard her say but, her heart began to race again. At first she was hesitant on getting the memorial, but after talking to Barbara, she decided to move forward with her plans.

"But," The Latina questioned as she sat down beside her girlfriend.

"But, there's one thing missing," she swallowed.

"What?" She wondered, but couldn't think of anything.

"You," she breathed. "You need a place for Sara," she looked up at the brunette. "You should be able to come here, too," she insisted. "I want it to be a place where we both can come and have some peace."

"Arizona," she loved that the woman offered, but this was for her and her mother. "No, this is..."

"This place is for us, Calliope," Arizona stopped her. "You and I, we're a team now. You said it yourself, I'm your family," she shrugged. "And, one day we may make a home together, here," she breathed, letting what she said sink in with the brunette. "Sara is a part of you," she whispered. "And you are a part of me, which means, Sara is a part of me," she nodded when Callie chocked back a sob. "And she deserves a spot here, too, with family."

"Oh, Arizona," she sighed, leaning into the woman's offered arms.

"Maybe," she whispered as she hugged the woman close. "We can have it sent back and have her name etched into it, too."

"You don't have to do that," Callie insisted. "You offering is the sweetest thing ever, but this is for you, not me." She declined.

"It's not complete until she's on here, too," the blonde persisted.

Callie rose up and looked into loving blue eyes. "Okay," she agreed. Her girlfriend was right, Arizona was her family, and if her girlfriend would have lost a baby she would probably feel the same as her.

"Okay," Arizona nodded, as they leaned back on the bench. "It's settled then, it's a memorial for the people we love," she whispered as Callie snaked her arm around the small of her back.

"It's settled," she agreed in a whisper. "I love you," she leaned her head on the blonde's shoulder as Arizona wrapped her arm around her.

"I love you, too," she kissed the brunette's head before they both became lost in their own thoughts for several minutes.

Arizona became lost in her own world as she thought about her dad and brother, along with Callie's baby. She wondered if she would have been so accepting of the brunette if she had a child when they met.

Beside the blonde, Callie was lost in her own thoughts of her daughter, and the events of the past nine months. So much had changed in her life and she couldn't believe how far she had come in such little time.

Lastly, both women couldn't help but think about what the doctor had said about having a home here together. Each lady could see it now, a small home sitting back near the woods, overlooking the huge city.

Both women were more than content with the image that popped into their minds.

"I have one last thing for you," Arizona was the first to speak, after several silent minutes.

"You've already given me too much," Callie shook her head. "I can't take anymore," she chuckled.

"Are you sure," Arizona finally stood up from the gray bench. "You've asked for this gift on several occasions for more than a month, and now that I decided to give it to you, you don't want it?"

"You've spent too much as it is," she declined, accepting the woman's hand to stand from her seat.

"Good thing this didn't cost anything," she said as they slowly started back to the truck. "Except some heartache," she shrugged.

"Heartache," Callie questioned as she felt her brows furrow.

"Yep, you'll find out what I mean in a minute," she sighed, walking to the bed of her truck and pulling the tailgate of her truck down. "How about you sit here," she patted the tailgate.

"Umm..." She looked around. She didn't recall any present in the truck. "What are you up to?" She questioned the blonde.

"Well," Arizona stated. "Since it feels like springtime in the middle of winter, I thought we could enjoy Mother Nature a little bit longer as I give you your last gift."

"Okay?" She chuckled as the blonde went and grabbed some covers she kept behind the seat of her truck. "What are you doing?" She watched as her girlfriend crawled inside and spread the blankets out.

"If I'm going to do this, I need to get comfy," she said, opening the back window of her truck and pulling out two pillows.

"What are you up to?" She laughed. "Comfy for what,"

"You'll see," the woman said as she jumped over the side of the truck and pulled something from the cab and laid it against the vehicle.

"What is that?" She leaned up to catch a glimpse.

"Stop looking," Arizona darted her gaze to her before pulling out a small flat package from under the seat she had stored there while Callie put Poseidon in his pen before they left.

"Sorry," she teased as she looked at the nice little bed the woman had made.

"Alright," Arizona climbed into the back of the bed and settled down on the covers. "Okay," she was starting to have second thoughts now that the time was here. "Okay," she repeated, trying her best to psych herself up. "Oh, boy,"

"What?" Callie crawled back in the bed with her girlfriend. "What's going on?" She questioned while the blonde shoved a gift in her lap.

"Open it, now," she nodded. "Like right now, because if you don't I'm liable to change my mind any second." She breathed.

"Okay," she started ripping the paper off the present. "Arizona," Callie looked up to her blue eyed girlfriend when she realized what it was. "It's your songbook?"

"Yeah," she said bashfully. "I want you to have it," she whispered. "There's only one song written inside, but I want you to have it since it was about you."

"It's really about me?" Her voice was full of shock.

"Yeah,"

"Are you sure?" She questioned. "I know how adamant you were about me looking at it, and I don't want to invade your privacy."

"I'm sure," she breathed. "I'm going to play the song for you, but only once."

"You are?" she was surprised the woman was budging in this because she had harped on her since she found out about her playing.

"I know I swore I'd never play for you, but I will this one time, if you want to hear it?" That was probably a lie, she knew if Callie wanted to hear she'd get her to play it all the time.

"Yes," she nodded enthusiastically. "Please," she said already fighting within herself not to cry. Arizona had opened up to her so much since they've been together and this was her way of showing how much love and trust she had in her.

"Okay then," she breathed, leaning over the truck and grabbing the guitar she had placed by the cab.

"How did you bring that without me seeing?"

"I have my ways," she grinned as she sat back against the truck and tried to get comfy.

Callie's heart about exploded inside her chest just at the sight of her girlfriend with the guitar.

"First off," Arizona announced. "I've never played for anyone as you know. It's like my guilty pleasure that no one knows about, so playing for you really makes me nervous because I'm not sure if it's even okay."

"I'm sure it's amazing." Callie was super excited to hear the woman play. Just thinking about her strumming a guitar surprisingly turned her on.

"Please don't laugh, Calliope," she nervously looked up feeling very shy as she strummed a few strings.

"Baby, I won't," she promised. "Now please, play for me." She leaned back and got comfortable in her seat.

Arizona strummed the guitar a few moments to warm her fingers up before she began the song. "I guess I'll be honest with you and tell you," she said moving to the edge of the truck where she could hang her legs off. Sitting in the back of the truck was just to uncomfortable while she tried to play. "I wrote this to try to diminish some of my feelings for you before we got together."

"Did it work?" She asked, seeing the nervousness all over the blonde's face.

"It felt like it made it worse," she admitted. "I cried to April in an on call room for like an hour after I finished writing it. Hence the heartache,"

"Awe, baby," Callie moved to sit beside her girlfriend. "I'm sorry we were both too scared to make a move," she said rubbing her leg.

She was dying to open the book she received to see what the song was about as Arizona tuned her guitar, but she waited. She thought she'd get more of a feel for it hearing it played the way Arizona had envisioned it to sound.

"Me too," Arizona whispered.

It was now or never.

Taking a deep breath, Arizona looked down at the strings just as her fingers began to strum the melody on her guitar. The blonde was so apprehensive; she put all of her feelings at the time into this song that she had no intentions of anyone ever hearing it and now here she was about to sing to the one person it was about.

Taking one last deep breath in hopes of calming her nerves, she began singing her song.

 **If you were mine I would celebrate like every day was Christmas**

She wanted to look up at her girlfriend but she was too paranoid at the moment to take her eyes off of her fingers strumming the strings.

 **If you were mine I would love you like it's nobody's business  
I would give you everything I had  
I would treat you right I would make you laugh**

Before finishing the first break of the song, Arizona finally looked up from her guitar and looked her girlfriend in the eyes as she sung.

 **Baby I would smile forever  
If you were mine**

Tears were already brimming the Latina's eyes as she watched the blonde look back down at the instrument. From the first word she sung, she could feel the emotions coming from her girlfriend. Arizona was putting everything into singing this song for her, and she felt all of her affection. She knew Arizona had feelings for her long before they got together, but to know she felt this way before they were official blew her mind.

 **If you were mine baby every night would be a romance novel  
If you were mine I would quench your thirst  
Like a tall glass of water**

Arizona could feel her nerves melting away as she continued to sing for her girlfriend, but yet found it hard to keep her focus on the crying woman in front of her. She knew if Callie didn't stop her tears, she wouldn't be far behind her.

Breaking her gaze away from the strings, she glanced back up to the Latina before her as she conveyed what she was singing.

 **You would be my one desire  
I would kiss you like a house on fire  
Baby I would burn like crazy  
If you were mine  
If you were mine  
If you were mine**

Callie watched her play through the tears in her eyes while she continued to strum the guitar during the break in the song. She was in complete awe of the woman. If she had any walls left, Arizona just broke them all down with this song.

The blonde before her held her heart in the palm of her hand and she wouldn't trust anyone else to carry it but her.

This woman had shown her what life was about. She had shown her what real love was in a matter of months and Callie couldn't be any more convinced of her feelings. She was completely, helplessly, and hopelessly in love with Arizona.

It killed her to not take the woman in her arms and show her what she meant to her, but she refrained because she didn't want to ruin the rest of the song.

Leaning in, she wiped the tears off the blonde's cheeks, as Arizona closed her eyes and sung her heart out.

 **You're everything I can't resist  
Just to hear your voice is bliss  
It is, yeah it is**

Arizona couldn't help but smile even though her eyes were shut. No matter what mood she was in, just hearing Callie's voice brought the butterflies out in full force.

Opening her eyes and gazing at the woman before her, she finished off her song.

 **If you were mine I would shout it out  
We'd show the world what love's about  
We'd never sleep in our big old bed  
We'd just kiss and kiss and kiss instead**

Callie couldn't help but smile through her tears when she imagined them in their bed kissing like they had done many, many times before.

 **If you were mine I would be complete  
Nothing would be missing baby  
If you were mine  
If only you were mine  
If you were mine  
If only you were mine  
If only baby. **

By the time Arizona finished the last verse tears were being wiped out of her eyes by the Latina. "Well?" She swallowed as the brunette took her guitar and placed it aside.

"That was beautiful," Leaning in, Callie kissed both sides of the blonde's tearstained face before pulling back to gaze into blue eyes. "I can't believe you felt that way," she whispered, softly caressing her thumbs over the apple of the blonde's cheeks.

"Feel,"

"What?"

"I still feel like that," she corrected her. "Everything I said,"

"Are you real?" Callie peered into blue eyes as she studied her for a moment. "I feel like I dreamed you to life," she whispered, pressing their foreheads together. "I love you, so much," she whispered, caressing the woman's face as they both soaked up the moment.

"I love you, too," Arizona confessed, leaning her cheek into the woman's touch. "Kiss me," she breathed, causing the brunette to pull back and lightly graze her lips over pink.

"Show me," Callie declared against her girlfriend's lips.

"What?"

"I said... show me," she breathed. "Show me that you love me," she kept her eyes on blue while she scooted back in the bed of the truck where the covers were spread out.

She was scared to finally go all the way with Arizona, but who better to be scared with than the person you love and adore.

"H..." Her heart was racing at the brunette's demand. "Here?" She looked around the property like someone was watching them. This wasn't where she imagined their first time would be, but she was sure it would be just as memorable.

"I think it's only appropriate," she nodded, biting on the corner of her lip. "It's like you said, we may end up living here one day, and this place is special to us already, right?"

"Calliope," she paused, studying the woman's face. "Ar...are you sure?" She didn't want Callie to give in to this just because of the song she sang, she in no way expected to hear these words from her girlfriend today, but she had longed for them for some time now.

"I love you, and you love me, right?" she stated.

"Of course I love you, baby, with all my heart," Arizona persisted.

"Show me," She was actually scared to have sex with Arizona. She worried she wouldn't be enough for the blonde. "I want you to..." She was also afraid she wouldn't know what to do or if she would even enjoy it. It had been years sense she enjoyed sex, much less wanted it. "Make love to me, Arizona," she pleaded as she leaned back on her arms while the blonde crawled over to her.

"I..." she looked into her eyes to see any hesitation, but she didn't find any. "There's nothing I want to do more," she whispered as she straddled the brunette's tanned legs. "Then to show you just how much I cherish you, Calliope," she whispered leaning in closer to the Latina.

"I want to show you, too," Callie breathlessly whispered before the blonde cupped her cheeks and brought their lips together in a tender dance, both conveying how much they loved each other in that one moment.

Both women knew this was the moment they've waited for, for so long, and now that it was here, each was feeling their own insecurities rising, but they wanted this.

With Arizona, Callie found herself dreaming what it would be like or feel like with her. She wondered if it would leave her feeling bitterness like she had felt in her previous relationship. However, her heart knew better for even thinking it. With the way Arizona had always cared for her, she knew she would feel even more special and treasured by her girlfriend.

Pulling back from the kiss when she felt her girlfriend's hands tug at the hem of her shirt, Arizona peered into her eyes. Giving a small nod, she lifted her arms while Callie slowly pulled her shirt over her head.

She was shocked Callie was taking the lead, but she let her have it. She figured she needed to feel in control of the situation and the blonde would happily comply.

"If," the doctor breathed after being released from the t-shirt that covered her body. "If you want to stop, you just have to tell me."

"Arizona," Callie shushed her as she ran her hands down the blonde's smooth sides as her gaze landed on her girlfriend's newly revealed skin. "I want you," she whispered. "You want me, right?" She looked into her blue eyes, shyly.

"I've wanted you since the moment I laid my eyes on you, Callie," she husked as the woman's hands wondered over her torso. "You honestly took my breath away when I saw you," she whispered, feeling the brunette lean in and kiss the base of her neck as her hands continued to roam.

"Do you remember that spark when we shook hands for the first time?" Callie asked, looking up to the blissful blonde.

"Yeah," a small laugh escaped her throat. "You sent a volt right through me," she smiled.

"I thought you were really pretty back then," the Latina husked.

"And now?"

"You're as beautiful today as the first day, maybe even more so," she said as her hands came around the blonde's chest. "Now that I know you, and know your heart... I think you're the most breathtaking woman I've met," she nodded.

"I think I fell in love with you the moment I met you," Arizona conceded, leaning in to kiss red lips as the brunette kneaded her breasts. "More than anything," she whispered in between deep kisses. "I want to show you," she breathed as Callie started kissing down her jawline. "How much I love you, baby," she rolled her neck back as the brunette explored her skin with her mouth.

Finally finding the nerve, Arizona slowly reached behind her back and unbuckled her bra as Callie pressed their foreheads together.

"I'm feeling... so nervous," Callie admitted, staring into blue eyes while she caught her breath.

"I am too," Arizona conceded as her bra straps hung limply around her shoulders.

"You are?"

"I've never been or wanted to be with someone the way I want to be with you, Calliope, and that scares me."

She was feeling very shy at the moment and Arizona Robbins was never shy, but with Callie, she found herself blushing all the time.

Arizona had her own worries about their first time as well as the Latina. She felt she needed to stay mindful of the woman. She didn't want to make her feel like her last partner did, also because it was Callie's first time with a woman, much less first time after everything she'd been through, and above all, she could only hope she was enough for her girlfriend.

Arizona just wanted everything to be perfect for them.

"It does?" Callie asked relieved to know she wasn't the only one.

"It does," she confirmed with a nod. "I want more than just sex with you, I want everything. I want the intimacy, the hand holding, the fights, just raw carnal desire, and love making. I want all of you, Calliope."

"Me too," she whispered, running her hands gently up the blonde's bare arms. "Can I see you?" She questioned, grabbing the material at the woman's shoulder.

Giving a small nod, Arizona bit the bottom of her lip when she let her garment drop in the brunette's lap and watched the woman continue to control the situation.

Arizona had always loved to be in control, but she was willing to sit back and just enjoy being with Callie.

Callie's heart was about to beat out of her chest when Arizona revealed herself to her, she had never felt this way about someone, ever.

Casting her vision down, she took in the blonde's body before her. "I never knew," she brought her hands up near the woman's exposed chest before hesitantly pulling back. "Someone could be so gorgeous," she whispered, slowly bringing her hands up to the woman's mounds while looking back up to her with hooded eyes.

Arizona watched on as Callie admired her chest. She needed to feel the woman's hands on her; however, before she was able to voice it, she watched the brunette lean in and kissed the skin between her breaths. "Callie," she moaned as the woman slowly cupped and kneaded her mounds.

Callie lazily placed kisses over the blonde's chest as she trailed her way to the woman's right breast. She couldn't believe how amazing the woman's skin felt under her fingertips. "I'm so in love with you," she whispered kissing the swell of her breast.

"I love you, too," her breath quickly becoming uneven with every squeeze of the woman's hands. Arizona had waited for this day for so long and now that it was here it was taking all she had to keep herself from attacking her girlfriend.

Callie could see the enjoyable pleasure in the blue eyes as she toyed with the woman. Wanting to take it another step further, she leaned back in and softly kissed each of the blonde's nipples, all the while, Arizona shut her eyes tight relishing in the feel of the woman's mouth against her.

"Oh, baby," Arizona whimpered when she felt the woman's hot tongue run a circle around her peaks. "That... feels so amazing," she breathed. She would be able to find her release like this if Callie kept it up.

Teasing the blonde more, Callie then worked her left breast just like the other.

She had been so scared and nervous to be intimate with this woman whom was straddling her legs, but now that she was half naked in her arms, she forgot why she was afraid.

"Callie," Arizona murmured when the woman finally pulled back after a few minutes. She wanted to feel the woman under her touch, too. "Can I?" She asked, pulling at the woman's blouse.

Raising her arms, Callie let her girlfriend disrobe her shirt before peering back up into blue eyes where Arizona seeked permission again to free her from the rest of her confines.

Giving the blonde a silent yes, she felt Arizona reach around and unlatch her bra before slowly pulling it away from her body.

The Latina loved being with her and making out was one of her favorite pastimes with the woman so she was sure that making love with her would be even better, but she was leery of what Arizona would think of her body.

She was self-conscious with her figure and was afraid her girlfriend would point out the flaws she hated; like her love handles that Arizona loved to grab ahold of during their make out sessions or late night cuddles in bed.

"Calliope, look at me," she peered down at the woman who had bowed her head. "You," she breathed in awe. "You are so, so, beautiful, baby," she whispered while she took in the woman's naked chest before palming her in her hand.

"So are you," Callie knew her words were true. Arizona always had a charm about her that made the brunette believe everything she told her.

The Latina was enjoying this more than she thought she would, having Arizona's hands on her lit her body on fire with a need she hadn't experienced in years, if ever.

Looking up, she cupped the blonde's cheeks and pulled her in for a heated kiss.

"I want," Arizona kissed her before sweeping her tongue across the red bottom lip. "To become," she breathed again as both mouths parted. "One with you," she whispered, gently laying the brunette down on the cover underneath them.

"Arizona," she breathlessly whispered when the blonde leaned down and kissed just above her belly button and then slowly kissed a trail up until she landed on her mounds.

"Are you okay?" She looked up to lustful brown eyes.

"Y... yeah," she nodded her head as she felt the woman take her in her mouth. "Oh, God," she moaned, burying her head into the pillow under her.

What was this woman doing to her?

Arizona was sending pleasure all through her body.

The doctor couldn't help but smile when she released the brunette from her mouth and teased her other breast before kissing her way up to the woman's lips.

"Take these off," Callie whispered when she started to unbutton the blonde's jeans.

"You don't have to tell me twice," she couldn't help but giggle when the woman unzipped her pants and started tugging them down her legs.

Looking at the woman in nothing but her panties, Callie couldn't help but wonder how lucky she had become over the past several months to have this miraculous woman love her.

"Raise up," Arizona pulled at the Latina's pants after hers was thrown over to the wayside.

Lifting her hips off the bed of the truck, Callie helped her discard her jeans and then Arizona went another step further and tugged at her panties causing her heart to race.

This was it.

Lifting her hips again, she felt Arizona slowly peel her out of her last garment. She was left naked and vulnerable as the blonde took in her form. However, what she first thought was vulnerability was actually want and desire. She was a bit timid, but yet she was burning for the woman's gentle touch.

Arizona had never witnessed anyone as breathtaking as her girlfriend. Callie Torres was absolutely mesmerizing in all forms. "You," she purred. "Are so stunning, my love," she said running her hands down the sides of the Latina's body, past her hips and over her smooth legs. "I can't get enough of your smooth skin, baby."

She found herself ogling maybe a little too long, but she wanted to burn the woman's image into her eyes for the rest of her life.

"I'm becoming so addicted to you," Picking up the brunette's right leg, Arizona placed a light string of kisses from the tips of her toes to her knee before repeating her actions with the other limb, all the while, blue eyes never left brown. "I never want to let you go."

"I want to feel you against me," Callie raised up, grabbing the blonde's body and pulling her closer before tugging and ridding her of her panties.

Now, both women where naked before each other, and all of their worries and hesitations seemed to fly out the window when the brunette traded places with the blonde and did some site seeing of her own before resting herself on top of Arizona.

"Oh, Calliope," Arizona held the woman close as she laced their legs together. Feeling Callie's bare skin against her was simply divine.

Both girls let out audible moans when their bodies melted into each other as their lips and hands roamed the other's bodies for seconds, minutes, and hour? They weren't sure how long it lasted because they were caught up in the touch, the slow and steady rush that was beginning to drive the blonde and brunette wild with need.

"I..." Callie pulled back from the passionate kisses she had enveloped herself in.

"Don't think," Arizona insisted when she saw the brunette pull away to figure out her next move. "I just want your touch, Callie," she whispered, grabbing the brunette's hand and laying a tender kiss on the top of her skin. "I love you."

"I love you, too, Arizona," she husked.

"Show me," she said guiding the woman's hand below her waist. "Make love to me, Calliope." She peered into the brunette's eyes as she felt her cup her center. "I need you," she moaned, thrashing her head to the side as gasps escaped her lips when the brunette firmly cupped her core and added pressure. "Oh, god,"

Callie couldn't help when a small smile formed on her face as she saw the enjoyable pleasure on the blonde's while she became familiar with her girlfriend. Knowing she was the reason for the ecstasy written all over the woman brought her to a new high of her own.

She could do this for the rest of her life and never get tired of seeing Arizona's face contort with pleasure.

"Callie," she whimpered when she felt her girlfriend's fingers come in contact with her bud.

"Is this okay?" She asked, running her fingers around the blonde's nub.

"More than okay," Arizona breathed wrapping her arms around the woman's neck. "You feel so good, baby," she purred as the woman continued her ministrations.

Callie watched as pleasure and sunlight danced across her lover's face which made her realize she had never been this swept away by someone, ever. "Arizona," she whispered, feeling her own want and need step forward as she slowly brought the blonde closer to her high.

"Hmm..." she hummed breathlessly from her spot when she buried herself into the woman's neck. Callie was making her feel so unbelievably amazing at the moment and she didn't have a voice to answer.

"Touch me, please," Callie seductively husked, bringing the blonde's hand down between her legs. "I need you."

Arizona looked into chocolate brown eyes before she slowly brought their lips together in an embrace while she let out inadvertent moans when she felt her lovers need for her. "Oh, Calliope," she pulled slightly away from her lips. "You're so wet," she breathed as she slid her fingers through the brunette's lips.

"Oh, Ari-zona," she tried to catch her breath, but found it hard. She had never felt so exhilarated by someone's touch before. "That feels," she breathed.

"You like that?" She questioned, as they both imitated the other's touch.

"So good," Callie felt her body shutter when the blonde circled her clit. "Oh god, baby," she whimpered before latching onto pink lips that lay beneath her.

Wrapping her left arm around the brunette's neck, Arizona held her close as they both continued to climb to their peaks, all the while, never breaking from their kiss.

The doctor had never experienced anything like this with someone before. She had, had her fair share of partners, but she had never felt such a deep and emotional connection with anyone before. But with Callie, she sent her into a state of oblivion she had never experienced in her lifetime and it made her so intoxicated.

"Calliope," she moaned after several minutes of love making. Both women whimpering and gasping into the others mouth as a sheen of sweat developed all over their bodies. "I'm so close," she announced when she felt her release rising from the pit of her stomach. "Oh, God,"

"Me too," she pressed her sweaty forehead again the blonde's as both women felt the others hot breath leave their lips.

"I love you, so much."

"I love you, too,"

"Yes, so good," she purred as she wrapped a leg around the brunette's waist and bucked her hips into the woman's hand. "Oh, Callie," she moaned. "Don't stop," she flung her head back against the pillow as she felt every nerve in her body ignite. "Oh, fuck," she stopped her actions on the brunette's core as she wrapped both of her arms around her lover's neck. "Faster," she whimpered as she thrust her hips.

It tuned Callie on even more, if possible, when the blonde pulled her tight and cried into her ear as she let her orgasm roll through her body.

"Ohhhh, Calliiopppppeeee," Arizona screamed as the Latina brought her spiraling over the edge.

"I've got you," she whispered, wrapping her arm around the blonde's back when Arizona's body twitched as she continued to slowly circle around her clit as she fell from her high.

"Oh, God, Callie," she breathed slowly releasing her hold and bringing her hands to the woman's face to pull her in for a gentle, yet passionate kiss before slowly, yet methodically running her hand over the woman's jaw, down her neck, past her breasts and torso before landing on her mound once again. "Oh, Jesus,"

Callie was ready; hearing such pleasure escape the blonde's mouth was about to send her over the edge herself.

She didn't even know it was possible to feel such pleasure by that alone.

Circling her finger around the brunette's swollen member, Arizona watched as her girlfriend gasped leaving her mouth agape as she toyed with her sex. "You," she stressed. "Are so beautiful, Calliope," she whispered when the brunette let several whimpers slide from her lips. "I'm so lucky to get to call you mine," she leaned up, kissing the brunette's exposed neck.

"Oh, God," she cried out feeling her release teetering on the edge.

"Callie," she purred, knowing the woman was about to come for her. "Let go, baby, I've got you," she whispered as she caressed the back of the woman's neck while they pressed their foreheads against one another.

"Ohhhh, God," she tried to hold herself up, but her body became too weak.

When Callie collapsed on her, Arizona partially rolled her body over so she could continue to love her girlfriend. "You," she whispered, leaning up to look down at the breathless brunette. "Are," she kissed her temple while she ran her fingers through the brunette's slick folds. "The," she now kissed her cheek and circled the woman's nub, "Love," she purred as whimpers still escaped the Latina's mouth. "Of," she said pecking red lips. "My," she whispered kissing her jawline. "Life," she said latching onto the brunette's pulse point when she felt the Latina's body begin to tremble. "Let me love you." She breathed as the woman wrapped her arms around her back.

"Ariz-" Callie tried to breathe her name but couldn't find the strength when she felt her whole body tingle and then tense like never before.

"Oh, baby," Arizona whispered, when the brunette clutched onto her as she rode out her orgasm. "Are you okay?" She questioned, as she continued to bring the woman down from her climax.

"Mo..." She nodded. "More than... okay," she breathed with a chuckle. "That was," she tried to talk, but the need for air was too much.

"I know," Arizona wrapped her arms around the woman and pulled her to lie back on top of her while she gently stroked her back for a few minutes.

"Are you," Callie pulled back and looked into her girlfriends' eyes when she remembered something. "Going to play Mrs. Claus now?"

"Hell, I'll play Santa," they both giggled as Callie rested her head back down.

Both women quietly basked the glow for a few moments.

"What have we been waiting for?" She mumbled into the doctors' neck as she stroked her hair. "That was...amazing." Callie's voice became unsteady.

"Incredible," Arizona agreed when she felt her neck become damp. "I've got you," She whispered, running her fingers though thick brown hair when she felt her girlfriend hold back a sob. Callie didn't need to voice the reason for her emotions because Arizona knew the reason for her tears. "Shhh..."

She felt the same way, too.

She had just experienced something she had never felt before.

She had just made love to her soul mate.

* * *

 **There you have it. This was a hard chapter to write, I hope you guys liked it.**

 **Don't forget to check out my Twitter for the usury daily sneaks and previews of upcoming chapters.**


	53. Chapter 53

**Chapter 53**

* * *

"Whe..." She looked around. "Where's Callie?" Arizona asked as she ran up to the bakery and saw some of her girlfriend's employees standing on the bustling street in front of the store window.

"She's in her office," Jo announced when she looked up and saw the unkempt blonde who looked as if she just rolled out of bed.

"My mom," The blonde asked peering into the window to see some of the glass table setting smashed on the floor.

"She went upstairs."

"Are you guys okay?" She asked, Alex, Jo and Heather.

"Yeah, we're fine, but I think Torres is still a little shook up," Karev announced as he watched the blonde rush into the bakery.

Walking into the store, Arizona heard glass crunching underneath her feet as she glanced around the building. It looked as if someone had come inside and took a ball bat to all the glass dishes that were adorning the counters, shelves, and tables.

"Callie," She called out for the brunette. The further into the building the darker the place became.

The power must have been knocked out in all the madness and the only light shining through was from the early morning sunshine.

"Callie," she yelled again as she blindly felt her way down the hallway.

"Arizona?"

She heard the familiar voice of her girlfriend.

It had been a week since Christmas Day and their first and last time they had made love together.

After giving themselves to one another completely, they laid and basked in the feeling of each other's arms for a while. Both even took a small nap in the bed of the truck before waking up and dressing to return back to their apartment.

After each separately showered, Arizona took Callie across town to the Shelter to spend some time with the women and children before serving them dinner.

Callie immersed herself amongst the women while Arizona stood back and watched Callie spend a few minutes with each little family.

She had watched her girlfriend share her story and console some women while she shared a few laughs with the kids.

Watching her girlfriend work around the room, Arizona couldn't be more proud of the woman before her. After an hour or so, the blonde informed the brunette it was time to serve the dinner, so Callie finally pulled herself away from the crowd and helped sit up the dinner to serve.

The whole time she was serving dinner she couldn't wipe the smile off her face.

Standing here amongst people, she related to made her realize how lucky she was. She had gone from fortune to rags to riches in a span of eight months.

While she was with Mitch the only thing she had going for her was his money, and when she left, she hadn't a dime to her name because she had spent her last bill on the cab ride to Seattle where she found herself with only the clothes on her back.

Now, she found herself with her own business, her family was coming back together, she had great friends and most of all she had a partner who loved and supported her in anything she wanted to do.

In that moment, Callie couldn't have wished for anything more. Everything she had always dreamed of was coming true.

After dinner was enjoyed by all, Arizona made true on her promise to Callie and played Santa for all the kids while the brunette sat on the floor with the children and soaked up the joyful moment.

Before she even realized it, a lot of time had passed and they were late for their own Christmas dinner, so with a promise to return, the couple headed over to Betty's bar to enjoy the holiday dinner with their family and friends.

After Christmas was over everything went back into fast pace, Arizona returned to work and had to work long shifts which meant by the time she was able to come home, Callie was already in bed asleep, so they've not really been able to spend a lot of time together since their relationship had changed, but the blonde had high hopes of that changing very shortly.

"Bab... owwww," She groaned out when her head came in contact with the half closed door.

"Are you okay?" Callie shown the flashlight she was using for light over to the door where she saw her girlfriend rubbing her forehead.

"Yeah," she said pushing the door fully open. "What," she saw the cut on the brunette's face. "What happened to your face, baby? Are you okay?" She quickly made her way over to her girlfriend that was sitting in her chair.

"I think so," she said blotting the blood from her face. "It won't stop bleeding, though, is it bad? Should I go to the ER?"

"Let me see," Arizona knelt down and took the flashlight from the woman to inspect her cut.

"That was scary, Arizona," Callie announced as the blonde checked her out.

"What cut your face, honey? Did you fall?" She questioned as she wet the cloth with the bottle of water that was setting on the desk.

"No, I was standing near the shelves where all the glasses were when the earthquake hit," she flinched when she felt the blonde dab the material on her face. "I grabbed onto the shelf to keep myself from falling, and some of the glasses fell on me."

"Anything hurt?" She looked her head over for injuries.

"Well, I hit my forehead on the shelf when I went to cover myself as the glass started falling, but it wasn't too hard," Callie looked up to her. "Is it bad?"

"It's just a nice scratch, but you don't need to go to the ER, luckily your amazing girlfriend is a doctor," Arizona smiled and stood up lying the cloth down before kissing the woman on the forehead. "Looks fine, I need to clean it better and put some ointment on you."

"How's the apartment?" Callie asked as Arizona went over and grabbed her first aid kit. "I take it you were home and not at work like you should have been." She chuckled looking at her disheveled girlfriend wearing sweats.

She couldn't help but lazily drag her eyes over the blonde's body. Morning Arizona was the cutest.

"I'm off today, I told you that, but you were half asleep," she chuckled. "The apartment's okay, a picture frame fell off the table, but that's about it," she said opening the kit to fix her girlfriend right up. "Poussey woke me up barking in my ear about ten minutes before it happened."

"I guess he sensed something wasn't right."

"I guess so," Arizona washed her cut in saline. "Is Mama okay?"

"Yeah, she's fine. She went upstairs to check on her things right before you came."

"Is everyone else okay?"

"Yeah," she sighed. "Some way to start the holiday weekend, huh," Callie asked when she felt the blonde spread ointment on her face. "Ouch..." she groaned in pain."That burns,"

"I know," Arizona softly blew on the cut.

It wasn't anything intimate, but Callie felt it was, and she couldn't help but feel loved when the blonde tried to ease her pain.

"This place is a mess, Arizona, and who knows when the power will come back on. There's no way we can stay open today. It'll take the better part of the day for me to clean it up."

"First off," Arizona said wiping her hands clean. "We need to call the insurance company, and get someone to come down here and get an estimate of the damages, because that was some expensive pieces of glass." She said, sitting down in the Latina's lap. "Secondly, do you have any large orders going out for New Years?"

"Yeah," Callie said placing her arm across her lovers lap. "But, thankfully the orders are finished, they're in the cooler which is currently not working, and that means they need to be picked up now because the cakes don't need to sit here all day at room temperature."

"Okay, you handle the customer calls, and I'll call the insurance company and see if they'll get down here quick."

"Will you tell the guys they can go on home," Callie reached for her list.

"Umm, no," Arizona declined as she stood up. "They're the ones who are cleaning this mess up, you're not." She walked over by the door.

There was no way she was going to let an earthquake mess her plans up.

"Arizona, I can't ask them to do it," Callie stood up from her desk.

"You can and you will. You pay them to work for you."

"I can do it, they can go home."

"No, Callie," she sighed. "I had big plans for us today and they don't involve picking up after an earthquake. So, no, they're not going home." She put her foot down.

Damn it, she needed some one on one time with her girlfriend.

Being intimate with Callie only did one thing for Arizona and that was crave the brunette's touch all hours of the day now, and it had been a week since that had happened and she'd like to have another go around with her before the New Year.

"What do you mean, plans? We're supposed to go to Meredith's tonight and ring in the New Year together."

"But, it's our first New Years and I want to ring it in alone," she raised her eyebrow at the brunette.

"Oh," she eyed her. "What are we going to do? Sit at home all night?"

"Wow," Arizona scoffed. "That hurt. I would like for you to think I'd put better thought into it than that," she berated. "I promised my love a vacation, and we're taking it."

"Now?" Callie couldn't help but smile. "But, I can't leave this mess behind, and you have work."

"Um, yes you can. That's why you're not sending those guys home. I've had this planned for two weeks; I'm not letting an earthquake disrupt my plans of a week away with my girlfriend."

"A week?" Callie questioned. It sounded amazing but she wasn't sure if she could leave this place alone during this time.

"Well, a little over. You're closed tomorrow on New Year's Day, they'll have time to get this place back in order with the help of my mom," She nodded opening the office door. "I promised you a vacation, and we're taking it. I packed our bags earlier in the week and hid them in the closet. All I have to do is throw them in the truck and we'll be on our way." She walked out of the room before the woman could protest again.

"But," Callie hesitated. The thought of running away for a week with Arizona sounded like heaven. "Where are we going?" She inquired, following her down the dark hallway.

"We," Arizona turned around and saw the brunette's smiling face come into light. "Are going someplace," she pulled the woman in closer by her shirt. "Where we'll have to snuggle close to keep warm at night," she purred, softly kissing red lips. "You do what you need to do to finish here, and I'll call the insurance company, tell Mama my plan is a go and I'll handle everything else with the employees," she kissed her again. "Two hours, that's what I'll give you, and then we're pulling out for ten days of relaxation." She smiled her dimpled grin before turning and walking away.

"Arizona," Callie couldn't wipe the dazed look off her face that her girlfriend caused. "Tell me we're going to hit the slopes," She asked when the blonde glanced around. "Please."

Arizona didn't know how to put ski's on much less slide down a mountain, but if that's what Callie wanted, she would make sure she got it. "We're going to Whistler for two days, and then we're heading down south for a week," She nodded. "Now get busy, I wanna leave here by noon," she giggled when the brunette closed the distance and hugged her around the neck. "I love you," she breathed as the brunette rocked them.

"I love you, too," Callie kissed her neck. "Now, go talk to your mom," she released her arms and smacked the doctor on her butt. "I'll be done as soon as I can." She quickly turned around and headed back into her dark office for her list.

Arizona couldn't help but smile as she watched Callie fade into the darkness of her room with a little pep in her step.

She couldn't wait to have all day and night to spend getting familiar with the brunette's body.

* * *

"Wake up, sleepy head," Callie nudged the blonde's legs as she pulled into the gas station.

Startling from her sleep, Arizona raised her head from the glass window where she had propped herself against. "Where are we?" She questioned as she looked around the area.

Since Callie had been to Whistler before, Arizona let her lead the way so she could catch another hour or two of sleep. She wanted to be well rested for the day when they arrived in the town, so she immediately pulled a pillow from behind the seat and situated herself against the door and propped her feet up in her girlfriend's lap as Callie drove them up north.

It didn't take long for the doctor to fall asleep, so Callie happily turned the radio on her favorite eighties station and hummed to the songs as she navigated down the road all the while the lull of the blonde's light snores put a smile loving on her face.

She didn't think life could get much sweeter at the moment.

She had the open road in front of her and the love of her life soundly asleep next to her.

She couldn't have asked for me.

"We're about forty-five minutes away," she said turning the truck off and waiting for the blonde to pull her feet from her lap. "We need gas, and I need something to snack on, I'm starving," she said, getting out of the truck to start pumping the gas.

One thing about having an older truck was it sure drank the gas.

"Is the place stocked up or do we need to buy groceries?" She asked when Arizona stuck her head out the drivers' side window.

"I need to get some groceries," she informed. "I'm going to make you a nice romantic dinner, tonight." She lovingly sighed as she gazed at the Latina. "I figured it being New Year's Eve, all the good restaurants are booked, and so I thought we'd stay in tonight."

Every time she caught a glance of the woman she realized how lucky she was.

"Me," Callie was a little shocked. Arizona was yet to really cook them a dinner so she was caught off guard by her remarks. "What are you cooking?" No one had ever willingly cooked for her before and she found herself flattered.

"That, my love, is up to you," she breathed. "What do you want? Mexican, Italian? Oh, I can cook some roasted chicken with some roasted potatoes and other veggies. Whatever you want babe, it's yours. I want this vacation to be about you."

"Well," Callie couldn't help but blush. "If it's about me," she walked up to the drivers' door. "That means it's about you too," she whispered, pressing her forehead into the blonde's. "I'd love some roasted chicken, it sounds really amazing."

"Then chicken it is," Arizona smiled when the brunette kissed her forehead.

"Can we cook together?" She had always thought cooking together was so romantic, and she wanted to experience that with Arizona.

"This is about you, if you want to slave away in the kitchen with me, then I'm more than happy to oblige." She smiled.

"I do, I want to do everything with you," she purred and pecked pink lips before topping the tank off with gas.

"You do," she lazily grinned.

"I do," Callie laughed at the blonde. "I'm going to pay, you want any snacks?"

"I want a Coke and a Slim Jim," she said scooting back into her place. "Oh," she rolled down her passenger side window when the woman was heading into the convenient store. "And a candy bar."

"What kind?" Callie called out.

"5th Avenue."

"Okay, babe,"

* * *

"Arizona," she gasped as the blonde pulled up to the rental. "This place is amazing," she awed over the snow covered house.

"You like it?" She asked, putting the truck in park.

"Yes, I love it," she announced as she jumped out of the passenger seat and grabbed their bags while her girlfriend grabbed the groceries.

After getting gas, Arizona decided to take over the controls and drive the rest of the way to the destination.

Stopping for groceries in town, they finally made it to the house and not a minute too soon. The trip was only a four hour drive, but Arizona wasn't used to sitting for that long of time and it was beginning to drive her crazy, so that's why she suggested to drive the rest of the way.

Letting the brunette into the house, Arizona headed straight to the kitchen to put away the groceries as Callie awed over the home.

Eventually Callie found the bedroom and put their luggage away before heading back out into the large family room where she found her girlfriend lighting some wood in the fire place.

"You cold," Callie questioned as the blonde came to sit on the sofa so she followed suite.

"No, I just don't want to get that way," she smiled. "Are you hungry? I need to get the chicken in the oven or we'll be waiting until the ball drops to eat." She chuckled.

"I'm sure I will be before too long," Callie said, snuggling into the blonde for a few minutes before they were to start on their dinner.

Enjoying the nice quiet moment for several more minutes, Arizona finally pulled herself and Callie away from the couch to prepare their dinner.

"I have a request," Arizona announced after placing the chicken and potatoes in the oven.

"What's that?" Callie questioned, taking a sip of her white wine the blonde had poured for them earlier.

"I..." the blonde walked over to the entrance way of the kitchen and flipped the lights off.

"What are you doing?" Callie questioned as the blonde then walked over and lit a few candles that were placed on the counter top.

"Want to do something," she husked, grabbing her phone and the brunette's hand. "With you,"

"What?" Callie asked shyly while being led into the family room where the blonde also turned the lights down.

Now the only thing that lit the area was the glowing fire and the candles adorning the bar in the kitchen.

"You know I'm not this type of woman," Arizona said, hitting a few buttons on her phone.

"What type?"

"I don't dance unless I'm really wasted," she said sitting her phone down on the table beside the sofa. "But I heard this song the other day, and it made me think of you," she said taking the Latina's hands. "And you know what it made me want to do?"

"What?" Callie questioned as a melody started playing.

"It made me want to dance with you," she said taking the woman's hands and placing them around her as she pulled her girlfriend close. "I wanted to go straight home and take you in my arms just like this," she whispered as she pressed their foreheads together and started to sway. "But my princess was sound asleep in our bed," she hummed.

Neither woman could hide the grin that crossed their face when Arizona called it their bed.  
 **  
I'll never settle down,  
That's what I always thought  
Yeah, I was that kind of man,  
Just ask anyone**

At first it was hard for Callie to hear Arizona talk to or about her the way she did, but the blonde not only said those nice things, but she also showed her how she felt on a daily basis, and she could only pray she did the same for the doctor.  
 **  
I don't dance, But here I am  
Spinning you round and round in circles  
It ain't my style, but I don't care  
I'd do anything with you anywhere  
Guess you got me in the palm of your hand  
Cause, I don't dance**

She knew Arizona didn't dance. She had tried on many occasions to get the blonde to move around the floor with her, and she was unsuccessful every time.

But now, here they were, holding each other in their arms as they slowly moved to the beat of the song.

 **Love's never come my way,  
I've never been this far  
But you took these two left feet  
And waltzed away with my heart**

In this moment, Callie realized how much they have both changed individually.

She had let this woman in completely and didn't have a single regret.

 **No, I don't dance, but here I am  
Spinning you round and round in circles  
It ain't my style, but I don't care  
I'd do anything with you anywhere  
Guess you got me in the palm of your hand, girl  
Cause, I don't dance  
Ohhh I don't dance  
Ooooh**

And, Arizona, a woman who had vowed to never open herself up to another woman again was standing here giving her the world when all she wanted was the woman.

 **I don't dance, but here I am  
Spinning you round and round in circles  
It ain't my style, but I don't care  
I'd do anything with you anywhere**

Not being able to hold herself back any longer, Callie pulled her cheek away from Arizona's slightly and kissed each corner of the blonde's mouth before the blonde grazed her nose against the brunette's and gently brought their lips together in a passionate kiss as the song slowly came to an end.

 **I don't dance, but here I am  
Spinning you round and around in circles  
It ain't my style, but I don't care  
I'd do anything with you anywhere  
Yah, you got me in the palm of your hand, girl  
Cause, I don't dance**

"I love you, Calliope," she pulled back from the kiss and murmured against red lips.

"I love you, too," she conceded. "I've waited for that dance for over two months now," she giggled as she pulled the woman tightly against her.

"Was it worth the wait?" Arizona teased as she cuddled her face in the brunette's neck.

"Totally," she nodded with a chuckle when her girlfriend breathed into her neck tickling her. "I just hope I don't have to wait two months again."

"Play your cards right and I may do it every day of the week," she laughed, kissing the woman at the base of her neck.

"I'll see what I can do," Callie teased. "So, what's on the agenda for the rest of the evening?" She dropped her hands when the blue eyed woman stepped back.

"First off, we're going to finish cooking dinner," Arizona grabbed her hand and led them back into the kitchen. "And then I have an idea or two," she blushed.

"Are you going to let me in on these ideas? Or are they a surprise?" She asked when her girlfriend's face reddened.

"I'll run it by you, and see what you think," she nervously bit the corner of her mouth when she turned and grabbed the carrots out of the fridge.

"Okay?" Callie grabbed an onion to chop up.

"I've been thinking and we've not been able to talk about what happened between us on Christmas yet."

"I know," she sighed. "It's been a busy week for you, huh."

"Yeah, I've missed you all week. Every time I came home you were already asleep." She said cutting up the vegetable.

"I missed you, too," the brunette hummed. "So you want to talk about it?" She asked.

They hadn't discussed their latest step, but she didn't feel they necessarily needed too. To Callie, she felt like they conveyed all they needed to during their moment.

"Well, a little," Arizona nodded. "You said you were nervous before, are you still?"

"A bit shy, maybe," she shrugged. "And, you?"

"You always make me shy," Arizona admitted while she glanced over to her girlfriend. "I was wondering, maybe we could spend our first night getting familiar with each other."

"What do you mean?"

"I want to get familiar with every square inch of your body. I want to learn what you like and what you don't like. I want you to explore me and learn what I like, and what you like doing," she shyly chanced a glance at the woman who was staring at her. "I'm not," she shook her head. "I'm in no way saying I didn't enjoy what happened because oh, my god! I loved every second of it, but I thought it would be fun if we could spend the night finding each others erogenous zones."

"You mean," Callie hesitated. "Like our g-spot?"

"Yeah," she answered nervously. "I just want to kiss every square inch of your body, and learn what my lips can do to you. I want to know if I send chills down your body when I kiss your neck or if I set your nerve endings on fire if I caress your naked skin."

"Okay," Callie tried to be nonchalant, but she knew she nodded her head a little too enthusiastically.

Just hearing Arizona talk like that was sending waves of pleasure through her.

"Yeah," She looked up to the brunette with hooded eyes.

"Yeah," Callie was the one blushing now.

* * *

 **Major sexy time brewing?**


	54. Chapter 54

**Chapter 54**

* * *

"Dinner was really good," Callie turned in her stool and faced her girlfriend to snuggle close while Arizona finished eating next to her. "I didn't know you had it in you."

"I can do a lot of things you don't know about, yet," she giggled when the brunette kissed the hollow space of her neck. "Did you really like it or are you just trying to appease me?" She questioned as she took another bite of her potatoes as Callie wrapped her arms around her waist.

"Okay, I didn't really like it," she admitted into her neck.

"Mmhmm... I'm rusty," she couldn't help but grin when the brunette hugged up to her. She had never been snuggled by anyone the way Callie always wanted to. "It's been a while since I've really cooked," she shrugged.

"No, babe," she pulled back and laughed when the woman put on a pout. "I loved it, Arizona. It was amazing. The way you flavored the chicken," she shook her head and stole a piece from her girlfriend's plate. "It was delicious," she chewed.

"Really,"

"Yes, why have you been holding out on me?"

"I don't know," she sighed. "I-I used to get great pleasure out of cooking," she admitted. "I'd even go to classes on the weekend sometimes, but I became single and just didn't have the oomph anymore. Cooking for one was kind of depressing."

"May I ask you something... personal?"

"Course," she pushed the woman's hair aside and glanced at her scratch. "We need to clean that up again, and get some more ointment on it."

"You cooked for Julie, didn't you?" She sat back and whispered.

Crap, this wasn't what she wanted to get into right now.

"I did,"

"She's the reason you stopped cooking, isn't she," she stated looking up to her girlfriend.

"I don't like talking about her, especially with you," Arizona swallowed. "But yes. I stopped cooking after she broke up with me. I didn't get the satisfaction from it any longer."

"Why don't you like talking about her with me? We all have a past. Some... a little crazier than others," Callie chuckled trying to make light of the conversation.

Sighing, Arizona placed her fork down on her plate and picked the napkin up that laid in her lap to blot her mouth. "Because it's hard for me to tell my current girlfriend that another woman hurt me," she breathed.

"I am your girlfriend, but I'm still your best friend, too," Callie stated. "You can always tell me things."

Stealing a few moments, she finally spoke. "I thought I was in love with her. Hell, for years..." She paused. "I thought she was the one and I let her slip by," she said staring down at her plate. "And, now when I think of her I wonder what the hell I was thinking?" She looked over sadly to her best friend. "I feel..." She hesitated. "I don't like to talk about her because I feel so stupid for even thinking I loved her," She shrugged. "And I hate being reminded of that."

"You have told me before you loved her, what changed?"

"Being...in love, Callie, it... it makes me see things differently. I wrote that song about you, but I never knew the power of a song until I heard the music playing the day of Daddy's funeral, and it hit me like a ton of bricks, you know?" She received a nod from the brunette. "I just see things differently now," she stated. "I never understood the meaning of home until I walked up the stairs in the apartment to see you relaxing on the couch while you waited for me to come home from work. And, I love nature, but I didn't know what serenity really was till I sat on that mountain overlooking Seattle with you as we listened to the sounds of nature," she said seeing the brunette tear up.

She hated to make Callie cry whether it was happy or sad tears, but she had to try to convey her feelings. "I have realized that I never knew love, I mean real love," she clarified, looking deep into brown eyes. "I never knew that kinda love until I was with you."

Callie couldn't help when a few tears escaped her eyes. She only wished she could put her feelings for the blonde into words like that because she wasn't so great at expressing herself that way. "You really need to write that into a song," she chuckled.

"Maybe one day," the blonde shrugged, turning towards her girlfriend. "I never knew what beauty could behold," she breathed, caressing the brunette's smooth cheek. "Until you looked at me and I could see forever unfold," she whispered as Callie searched her eyes. She didn't expect the brunette to reply because there wasn't anything to say. "So," she cleared the emotions from her throat. "I don't like talking about it because I've told you I loved her, and maybe I did love her as a person, but now I know I wasn't in love with her."

"Never," She tried to understand.

"No, I think I was in love with being in love if that makes since?"

"Yeah," Callie agreed. "I get it."

"But, I didn't realized that until I met you," she leaned her forehead against the brunette's. "I missed her for the longest time, but I don't think I actually missed _her_. I missed being with someone. That's why I think I had all those one night stands," she whispered. "I just wanted someone to want me for a little while."

"You wanted to feel desirable," Callie stated. "If only for a night,"

"Yeah," Arizona stated sadly.

She didn't want to discuss this with her girlfriend.

"You are so beautiful," she declared. "When I met you I said to myself there was no way this woman could be single. You were too stunning for someone not to want you."

Arizona couldn't help but scoff.

"I love you, Arizona." She whispered. "I love how strong you are, and I love that you care so much about the people in your life. There are so many things about you I love. Like, how much you hated Poseidon when I brought him into your home until he feel asleep in your lap a night or two later. And I love how you now love him," she chuckled along with her girlfriend. "You know it's okay to be vulnerable in front of me, right?" She knew the blonde hated feeling weak in front of anyone.

"I'm not a pussy."

Callie couldn't help but laugh at the blonde. "I kinda watered up when you said you had real love for me, does that mean I'm a pussy?"

"No," she breathed when Callie pulled her face away a few inches.

"It doesn't make you one, either."

"I don't want anyone to find me desirable, except you." She admitted in a low tone.

"I do."

"I know," she flipped her hair causing the Latina rolled her eyes playfully.

"I recently found out I've never loved anyone before you. I think I loved you even when I was fighting my feelings for you, and luckily love won out," she grinned. "I love you, Callie. I've never loved anyone the way I love you. And what we have," She motioned between them. "It's deeper than anything I've ever known, beyond my heart way down to my soul."

"Arizona... I-"

"I felt like she ruined me for so long, and now I look back, and I'm grateful, Callie. I'm grateful that Julie broke my heart."

"Why?" She looked up at her shyly.

"I believe everything happens for a reason, Calliope. I was with Julie and suffered that loss so I could end up right here with you. With you is where I belong."

"I feel the same way," she agreed. "Everything that's ever happened to us has led us here."

"Exactly," Arizona breathed. "I never knew love until I was loved by you." She kissed her on the cheek.

"So, is this you saying you're going to cook for me again?"

"Yes," she couldn't help but smile when she saw the woman's loving face light up. "Yes, I'll cook for you a lot more," she leaned in and pecked red lips. "Because the joy of cooking with and for you is something I have to experience again, and again, but don't ask me to bake you any desserts because I really can't." They both laughed. "That's your job."

"I'll gladly do it," Callie laughed before kissing her. "I love you, ya know, but apparently I suck at trying to convey it because you always blow me away and I have no words."

"I do know," she confirmed, bringing her lips so the brunette's lobe. "And you do convey it," she whispered blowing on her girlfriend's ear. "See," she chuckled before kissing her temple.

"That's mean," she giggled when she felt chill bumps run down her neck.

"I got you something," the blonde stood up and walked over to her purse on the counter by the entrance way.

"Are you finished eating?" Callie questioned.

"Yes," Arizona mumbled pulling something from her bag. "Put those down," she said when she saw the brunette clearing their dinner dishes. "That can wait a while or all night," she said pulling the woman away from the sink.

"Babe, I don't want anything else from you. You have given me so much at Christmas and this trip."

"This trip is a promise I made months ago," she stopped her. "And, you gave me just as much for Christmas so that is not an excuse. Besides, I have a ton of money that recently appeared in my savings account," she said handing the woman the gift wrapped up in red tissue paper. "This didn't cost a thing."

"It didn't cost anything?" Callie felt the hard gift.

"No, now open it," Arizona watched Callie tear the paper off.

"A piece of wood," She looked up to the blonde.

"Turn it over," she chuckled, taking the small item from the brunette to show her what was on the front. "It's a piece of our tree."

"Our First Christmas Tree," Callie read the burnt writing in the wood. "It's really wood from our tree?"

"Yeah, I know you were pissed because I made fun of it, but I was serious when I said we'd make it perfect, and I think we did," she said when Callie looked up to her. "When I went to throw it out the other day, I decided to cut a piece of the end off and make an ornament for many Christmases to come. So, now we'll always be able to look back on our first Christmas... literally," she smiled. "We have something that is tangible. And, I don't know about you, but I know I'll never forget our first Christmas together. It was special in so many ways, and this is a physical piece of that time."

Callie listened to her girlfriend explain the piece as she inspected the ornament. Arizona had drawn a picture of a tree trunk in the grain and inscribed the letters A+C inside of a heart with 2015 at the base of the tree she had drawn.

"I drilled a hole and stuck ribbon through it so we could use it as an ornament for next year."

"I don't know what to say," she exhaled.

"You don't have to say anything, babe," Arizona lifted her chin up with her finger. "I like leaving you speechless," she grinned. "That's enough for me."

"Why do you do all of these things for me?"

Sometimes it hit her out of the blue that she was with someone so thoughtful, and chivalrous. She had never experienced that in her past relationship and Arizona seemed to do things like that all the time and sometimes it caught her off guard.

"It's for us," she couldn't help but smile. "I do it because I love you."

"I love the way you love me," Callie said wrapping her arm around the blonde's neck. "And, I love you, so much."

"And, I love how you love me."

"I'll get you one day, Baloo," she giggled when the blonde grabbed her sides playfully. "One day I'll knock the socks off of you."

"You have on many occasions," she whispered pulling the woman close to her. "You kissed me first," she buried her face in the crook of the woman's neck and inhaled her scent. "Said I love you first, you let me..." She pulled back and wiggled her eyebrows at her. "First," she smiled when Callie chuckled at her silliness.

"I could do it to you again," she offered with a raised brow of her own.

"Oh you will," she giggled. "But, I am the one in control tonight, and tonight is all about making you feel good."

"You make me feel good just by loving me."

"But, I want to make you feel really good," the doctor emphasized. "I'm going to give you a message, and then we'll see where that takes us, how's that sound?"

"Maybe we should... change into something more comfortable," Callie bashfully questioned.

"I like your thinking, good thing I packed our lingerie you bought us," Arizona grinned as she smacked Callie on the butt before retreating into the bedroom with her girlfriend on her heels.

* * *

After changing into her red lingerie piece in the guest bathroom, Arizona dawned a white terrycloth rob to walk out into the sitting room and dimmed the lights and stoked the fire while she waited on her girlfriend to return.

She had been dying to see Callie in her black three piece since she saw the silk material and her mouth was watering at the thought.

Hearing the wood floor creaking, she looked behind her and saw the brunette slowly walking into the room. "Cal..." She stopped when she saw her girlfriend in her silk black lingerie. "Oh, good god," she moaned out loud when her eyes lingered up the brunette's smooth curvaceous body. She couldn't wait to have the Latina's skin under her lips. "How are you so gorgeous?" She asked the woman in the baby doll piece.

Callie felt slightly shy when Arizona turned to gaze at her. Arizona always had a way of making her feel beautiful even when she didn't feel like it. "Does it look okay?" She questioned as she nervously looked down at the material cascading over her body.

"Callie," she said in awe. "Your body is amazing, baby," Arizona kissed her cheek. "You sure you're up for this?"

"Thanks," she blushed. "I am ready, but this isn't fair. I'm standing here in this while your covered up," she pulled the sash of the blonde's rob. "We need to even the playing field, don't you think?" She grinned when Arizona let the rob fall down her arms.

"I... Ahh..." She smiled when Callie's eyes landed on her red sheer covered chest. "You like that?" She giggled when Callie nodded in excitement.

"Fits perfect," Callie said straightening the strap on the blonde's shoulder. "You look really sexy in this," she ran her index finger over the woman's shoulder and down between her breast.

"You think?" Arizona couldn't help but moan when she felt Callie's fingers graze her nipples.

"Wait..." She felt something odd. "What's that?"

"Oh, ohhhhh," she hissed in pleasure when the brunette felt her again. She wasn't sure how Callie would feel about this seeing she had never noticed it before. "It's," she stopped when the woman eyed her. "I'll show you."

"I think I'll see for myself," the brunette stepped closer to the woman and pulled the top away from the woman's chest and peered inside. She had an idea of what it was but she wasn't convinced Arizona was the type of woman to do that.

"You have a nipple piercing?" Callie gasped confirming her suspicions. "How have I not noticed this?" She let go of the material and decided to pull it over the woman's head to inspect this further.

"Slow down tiger," Arizona laughed when Callie slung her lingerie top aside leaving her in nothing but her red underwear.

"That looks like it hurts," Callie asked her girlfriend when she saw the small bar piercing her left nipple.

"It used to. The first year or so it was tender."

"How... how did I not know? I mean," she shrugged, stepping back. "I've noticed your... chest," she blushed in admittance. "In tight shirts several times in the past and last week I saw you. You didn't have this in then."

"I didn't," she swallowed feeling a little exposed as she explained herself. "I don't wear it often; in fact this is the first time in months. When I did wear it I wore padded bras."

"It didn't close up?" Callie was curious about it. She couldn't help but feel a tinge of pain just thinking about it.

"They say it can, but mine hasn't yet."

"Can I..." She swallowed. "Can I touch it?" She looked up to blue eyes getting permission to touch her piercing.

"Yeah, of course,"

"And, it doesn't hurt?" Callie asked, gently touching the woman.

"No, quite the opposite really," She shivered when she felt her girlfriend's cool hands on her. "It feels so good."

"Yeah,"

"Oh, yeah," she laughed when her nipple fully hardened. "Unbelievably good,"

Callie couldn't help but grin when she saw the chills run down her girlfriend's body at her touch. "Can I ask what made you do it?" She looked up to her again.

"Well, about four years ago Teddy and I went out drinking, and next thing I knew, I woke up with my nipple pierced." She snickered.

"Seriously, a drunken moment?"

"Yeah. I woke up with this, and Teddy woke up with her nose pierced. I thought it was a piece of glitter stuck on her nose and picked at it," she giggled. "Until she yelled out in pain, and then I had a good laugh at her expense that morning. Or well, that was until I felt some pain in my boob and looked down and saw a 'bite me' bar piercing right threw my left nipple."

"Ouch," she groaned. "I'm never drinking with you again, it's hard to tell what I'd wake up with," Callie chuckled.

"I can't blame you," she laughed. "Teddy took hers out when we started at the hospital, and her nose closed up, but mine never did, so once in a while I put it in. I thought maybe you'd like it?" She shrugged as she looked down at it. "If you don't, I can take it out."

"I can't believe I've never noticed," she said in awe.

"Are you saying you stared a lot?" She teased.

"No," she scoffed. "Okay, maybe I found myself staring on occasion." She averted her eyes when Arizona stared her down. "Okay, many occasions," she admitted.

"I'm not one of those girls that like to wear tight shirts to show off her nipple piercing. It's not me; it's personal and should be kept that way. I've not wore it in months, and I saw the bar in the medicine cabinet at home and decided to put it in and surprise you with it. I'll take it out if it's not something you like."

"No, no," Callie shook her head and spun the bar around. "It's different. I don't find them attractive because usually they look... plan weird, but yours seems differed. It's... It's cute,"

"Well some like big bars or actual rings, but I like just the small cute ones. Nothing noticeable,"

"Do you like it?" Arizona questioned. "If not I can take it out and I'll toss the bar. I just thought maybe you'd..."

"No," Callie shook her head. "I... I think it's sexy on you. I think anything or... nothing is sexy on you." She grinned, peering up to blue eyes. "I just find you sexy," She flushed.

"And, I find you sexier," Arizona purred pushing the sleeveless cover-up that was adorning her girlfriend's body off her shoulders. "You," she said taking the woman's form in. "Are the most beautiful person I've ever met," she pulled the woman in. "And, I'm not only talking about what's on the outside. You have such a beautiful heart, Calliope, and that's one of the reasons I keep falling in love with you on a daily basis," she breathed, pressing her pink lips against red.

Moans of appreciation escaped both lips, but for different reasons as they kissed each other with authority.

Callie's moans were a hum of satisfaction when she tasted the blonde on her lips while Arizona's moans were from pleasure when her naked breasts pressed up against the Latina's covered chest.

"I want you naked," Arizona pulled back and winked. "Because I want to kiss every inch of your body tonight," she stated. "Is that something you're interested in?" She shot her a sly grin knowing the Latina was more than welcoming to it.

"Umm," she paused, grazing her finger over the blonde's pierced nipple. She couldn't help the smile that crossed her face when she saw the blonde's face contort with pleasure. "It really feels that good?"

"Oh god, yes, Callie," she shivered. "You need to stop because you're making me extremely excited and I'm about to beg for it," she grabbed the woman's hand. "I'm the one who gets to explore right now," she kissed her palm before lacing their fingers together. "You can have your turn later."

"Okay," Callie conceded. "What are we doing?" She squeezed her hand.

"How about you lie down on the cover I have spread out," she pointed to the blanket on the floor in front of the fire. "On your belly,"

"My stomach," she questioned, feeling some anxiety bubble up.

"Yeah," Arizona confirmed. "I'm going to rub you down."

"Just massage me?" She bit the corner of her lip when she debated within herself.

"For now, yeah, I just want you to relax." She said seeing the woman eye her. "Can I?" She asked, grabbing the straps of the satin fabric. "Like I said, I want you naked," she smiled.

"Yeah," she husked leaning in to kiss pink lips as she felt the material cascade down her body and fall around her feet. "You make me feel beautiful, Arizona."

"That's all I ever want, baby," she breathed against Callie's lips. "I love you," she pulled back never breaking eye contact with the woman.

"I love you, t... too," Callie husked when her girlfriend bent down and kissed a path across her chest before placing slow, soft open mouth kisses down her sternum. "Mmmm..."

Arizona smiled into the Latina's skin when she heard her moans of pleasure. Looking back up into dark brown eyes, she slowly made her way to the brunette's breast as she ran her tongue around the woman's peak before softly placing a soft wet kiss on it, and then repeating her actions with the other all the while never taking blue eyes away from brown.

"Lay down, baby," she purred, pulling away from the woman.

"Okay," chills ran down the brunette's body when the blonde ceased her actions.

Callie needed her touch again so she quickly obliged the woman's demand and lied on her stomach with her arms crossed. "Tell me," she breathed. "What you're going to do, okay?"

"Okay," she agreed not thinking anything of it. "Would you rather have massage oil or lotion?"

"Whatever you want," she said nervously as she felt the blonde stand over her.

"How about the coconut massage oil?" She smiled.

"Okay," she nodded as she laid her head down on her arms as she waited.

"You'll smell delicious once I get through with you," she husked as she straddled the brunette's back and leaned down to place a kiss on her shoulder blade. "Your skin, babe," she said pouring some oil in the middle of the Latina's back. "Is so smooth, I'm quite jealous," she said as she began to spread the oil.

"I'm jealous of your so-ft skin," Callie breathed feeling the blonde scoot further down her body as she fought back a feeling while she started to massage her muscles. It felt good, but she couldn't help the stronger feeling that crept up on her.

"Ari-zona," she swallowed.

"Feel good?"

"Get off," she said as her eyes shut tight as she fought the feeling. "Please, get... get off me," she clinched her jaw tight. She tried to fight through, but she couldn't help but feel uncomfortable. "Please."

"O-Kay," Arizona hesitated before moving away. "Oh," she looked up. "Oh, god," she realized what her girlfriend had said on a few occasions. "Are you okay? I wasn't thinking, I'm so sorry, Callie."

"No," she shook her head and sat up quickly pulling the blanket with her to cover her chest. "I'm sorry, I thought I could push the feeling away. I really tried," she insisted.

When she felt her girlfriend straddle her back she flashed back to the night of her rape when Mitch had her in the similar position. "I'm sorry," she implored.

"No, no," Arizona stopped her. "I should have been more careful, I wasn't thinking." She said sitting beside the woman.

"No, no, you can't always be cautious. I wanted it, I thought I could push it aside, but I couldn't." She sighed. "It's just that in the last few years of my marriage anytime we," she paused. She knew she shouldn't be talking about this when both were practically naked. "You know," she shrugged. "That's how it always was, and I went there and I tried not to," she said seeing her girlfriend grab her robe from the couch. "What? What are you doing?"

"Well, I'm covering up, so we can just snuggle and watch the snow fall outside, how's that sound?" She questioned.

She didn't want to press things further even though her need for the woman was very evident in her panties, but what was another day?

"No," Callie shook her head. "No, I don't want this night to be ruined. I'm fine," she insisted. "It was just that position, I can't do that yet, but I... I still want you right now, if-if you still want me?" She asked timidly.

"Callie," she sighed. "Of course I do. I always want you, babe," she spoke honestly. "Don't ever think I don't."

"Well let's start over then," the brunette swallowed.

"Okay," she threw the robe to the side again. "What do you want to do?"

"I...I want you to do what you were going to do, just...let my lie on my back," she looked to the blonde with questioning eyes.

"Lay down," she pulled the blanket from her girlfriend and straightened it back down on the rug. "No touching, okay?"

"Not at all," She breathed when the woman straddled her hips again.

"N-no," Arizona murmured when the Latina ran her thumb around her pierced nipple. "You need to behave," she took the woman's hand away. "Be good," she pointed with a wink.

"Okay," she placed her hands behind her head. She felt exposed, but she was eager to see what Arizona had in mind.

"I love you," she bent down and pecked red lips before she got started again.

"Love you, too," she smiled into the touch. "Okay, get busy," she wiggled feeling herself become excited when she watched her girlfriend pull back and pour some oil in her hands.

"I love when you smell like coconut," Arizona grinned when she started massaging the oil into the woman's shoulders and down her chest and torso, not leaving an inch of skin untouched.

Callie reveled in the feel of the woman's hands roaming her body. She was still a little shy when it came to this, but when things got started everything seemed to fly out the window except her want for the woman. "Mmmm...that feels really good," she moaned when the doctor ran her hands up her sides and back down again.

"You're so beautiful," Arizona whispered when she looked down at the shinning body beneath her. "I can never," she purred, leaning down to kiss the woman's stomach. "Get enough of your body," she whispered again before circling her tongue around the woman's navel, feeling Callie gasp in surprise with ever lap. "Tickle?" She giggled.

"A little," she smiled as the blonde slowly placed kisses all over her abdomen.

"You taste good," she bit down on the woman's skin as she slowly made her way up her body.

"Ahhh..." Callie hissed when she felt the playful nip under her breast.

"You okay," she asked, kissing red lips.

"Yeah," she nodded when the blonde began exploring her neck. "You're a... t-tease," she moaned when Arizona's chest came into contract with hers.

"You like that?" Arizona rubbed her chest against Callie's.

"Fuck yeah," her breathing heavy. "So good," she moaned in pleasure.

Arizona couldn't help but pull back and watch the brunette's face as their hardened peaks brushed against each other's. "Calliope," She whispered, getting the woman to open her eyes. "Can I... kiss you," she hesitated. "Anywhere,"

"Anywhere?" Callie questioned, receiving a slight nod. "I've never," she shook her head.

She wasn't sure how to tell her girlfriend she had never received oral before.

"No ones, ever," she looked down between their bodies and saw the brunette's stomach rising and falling from her heavy breathing. "Took their time worshiping you?"

How could anyone ever pass that up with the brunette was beyond her because even though she had never tasted her girlfriend, she had craved the woman's sex since their first night together.

"No," she breathlessly whispered looking into blue eyes.

"Can I?"

Studying blue eyes for a few seconds, Callie pulled her in for a heated kiss before breathing, "Yes."

Getting all the confirmation she needed, Arizona slowly made her way down the Latina's jawline and down her neck just under the woman's ear.

She couldn't help but smile when she heard Callie's moans as she apparently found one of her pleasurable spots behind her ear.

Arizona couldn't help but lazily suck the woman's skin there for several seconds as she reveled in way Callie's fingers ran through her hair as she worked on her neck.

"Oh, Arizona," Callie moaned fisting the woman's hair. "So good, baby," she husked as her free hand trailed scratches up and down the blonde's naked back.

"You know what I love, Calliope?" She purred, licking the reddened spot by her ear.

"What?"

"I love the feel of your name on my lips," she whispered, leaning up and kissing red lips again. "And the sound," she pecked then again. "Of your sweet gentle kiss," she said when the brunette smiled up at her. "But most of all," she said hovering her face above her girlfriends'. "I love you," she kissed her nose. "And, I love your touch," she grabbed the woman's hand and kissed her index finger. "And, the way you hold my hand," she then kissed her palm. "The way you say my name when you're half asleep and you want me to shut up so you can actually fall sleep," she giggled. "I love how you cuddle with me at night," she grabbed both of the woman's hands and pinned them above her head. "I love the way you lightly snore in my ear all throughout the night," she laughed when the woman rolled her eyes. "I just love you, baby," she purred. "Everything about you," She said feeling the brunette trying to wiggle free.

She knew Callie was ready to take control of the situation for a while, but Arizona was nowhere near done with her woman yet. "Nu-huh," she shook her head. "No moving," she demanded as she sat up.

"But I want a turn," she whined.

"You'll get your turn," Arizona informed her. "I promise, I'll need your touch before this night is out."

"You don't already?" She pouted.

"Oh god, yes, but I'm not ready. I have more exploring to do," she cupped the woman's chest before pinching her nipples and getting a gasp from the Latina. "I want to learn," she grinned, toying with the woman's breasts. "Once I learn your reactions, you'll be putty in my hands."

"You're... so sure of yourself," she hissed when her girlfriend bent down and slowly flattened her tongue on her nipple. "Fuck," Callie moaned, rolling her head to the side and fisting the cover at the heady fill.

"See," she grinned. "I already know two places that make you shiver," she ran her warm tongue over the hardened bud several more times before placing a kiss on it and repeating her actions with the other, all the while heavy pants escaped through red lips.

Leaning up, Callie cupped the blonde's face when she released her peak and pulled her in for a languid kiss. Arizona was turning her on like never before at the moment and she couldn't get enough of her.

While kissing her girlfriend, Arizona settled herself in between the brunette's legs as soon as she felt them part.

"I want you," Arizona moaned when the Latina's lips started to roam over her face and down to her neck. "So much, Calliope," she rolled her head to the side when the woman latched on her neck and gently caressed her leg up and down the blonde's limb.

Deciding to take things further, Arizona brought her hand down and cupped the Latina's core, getting a gasp in return which made her quicken her movements on the women's sex.

Callie pulled back from her attack on the blonde's neck after several long seconds when the feeling between her legs became too much.

Arizona couldn't help but smile at the brunette's pleasure ridden face. She could watch the woman moan in pleasure every day for the rest of her life. "You're so beautiful," she watched the woman squeeze her eyes shut.

"Ari-zona," she husked, her voice filled with need.

Arizona was teasing her, and she needed more.

"What do you want, Calliope?" Arizona asked as she continued to circle the woman's clit through her panties.

"I... I don't know," she whimpered.

"I have something in mind," she whispered, licking her lips as she watched the brunette do the same as she gasped for breath. "Just relax, okay?" She stated, slowly placing kisses down the middle of the brunette's sternum and stomach and then licking back up the path she retreated down. "There's another one," she giggled. "I love watching you flinch every time my tongue rakes across your stomach," she husked, dragging her fingertips down the wet trail to the waistband of black panties.

"Oh, god," Callie whimpered when she felt a rush of warm air from the blonde's mouth when her lover pulled the waistband of her panties down mere inches to kiss her smooth mound.

Arizona couldn't take the huge smile off her face when Callie tried to buck her center against her lips. "I love you," she whispered, kneeling up on her knees, and looking up at the woman writhing under her touch. "I can't tell you enough," she picked up the woman's left leg. "How breathtaking I think you are," she ran her hands down her lover's smooth leg eliciting chill bumps from her in the process. "So gorgeous, baby," she breathed, poking her tongue out from between her pink lips and slowly dragging it from the woman's mid-thigh up past the back of her knee and down her calf before placing a light kiss on the muscle and massaging her skin, all the while, she kept her eyes on brown orbs.

"Jesus, Arizona," Callie panted. "That's so hot."

Her girlfriend was torturing her and she loved every single second.

"Tell me you love me." She picked up her other leg and did the same thing again.

"I love... oh fuck!" She exclaimed when she felt the woman bite down on her inner thigh.

"You love to fuck," Arizona giggled, as she kissed the skin she had marred with her teeth.

She could smell her lover's heady scent of arousal which shot pleasure straight to her core.

"I just," she flinched when she leaned up on her elbows and watched the blonde bite down on her opposite thigh. "I fucking love you," she breathed.

"And, I love you," she whispered, running her hands gently up and down the woman's thighs. "Do you want me, Calliope?" She purred grabbing the waistband on the woman's panties.

"Yes," she begged. "Arizona. I want you so much," she nodded, pleading with the woman.

"I want you, too," she began slowly pulling the woman's underwear down her tone legs. "Just smelling your need for me makes me so wet, Calliope."

Arizona felt her own need throbbing between her own legs, but she pushed it aside for now because she had to have this woman that lay before her.

She couldn't help but let her eyes linger on the exposed sex of the brunette under her. She had, had her fair share of partners, but Callie was the sexiest being she had ever laid eyes on.

"Please, baby," Callie beseeched as she watched the woman study her naked center.

The gentle way Arizona touched and caressed her made her feel like the only woman in the world. She never knew loving or being loved could ever feel this amazing.

"What do you want, love?"

"I want you to kiss me."

"Where," she whispered, watching the Latina slowly bring her hand down and cup her mound. "H-here," she moaned, circling her fingers around her own clit a few times.

Watching her girlfriend touch herself made Arizona's mouth water.

"You sure," She licked her lips.

"Yes," she nodded excitedly as whimpers of anticipation escaped from her throat when the blonde kissed up her leg and then the other before placing small kisses up the crease of her thigh.

Callie had never been so turned on in her life.

"Mmm..." Arizona purred gently as she lightly grazed the tip of her tongue across the brunette's clit as she made her way over to her right thigh and drug her tongue up the crease.

"Fuck, baby," Callie cried out.

All of this was new to her and the woman was driving her wild.

"Give me your hands," Arizona settled herself on her stomach between the woman's legs. "Tell me," she took the woman's hands in hers. "If you want me to stop okay,"

"Kay," she nodded moving her legs behind the woman's shoulders and burying her head back against the lump of covers underneath her as she waited in anticipation.

Arizona had to hold herself back a bit. She wanted to have her way with the woman now, however, she also wanted to take her time and make this moment memorable for them both.

Darting her eyes up to the brunette all she could focus on was the woman's heaving chest before she placed a gentle kiss on the woman's swollen nub.

Arizona had to force her eyes not to roll back in her head at the soft touch. She had only dreamed of this moment and now it was here and she wanted to memorize every single second.

"Relax, babe," Callie heard the blonde whisper as she squeezed her hands.

"I'm relaxed," The brunette couldn't help but twitch. It wasn't her nerves; it was the buildup of her release that was getting the best of her. She needed to come soon because she felt like she was going to pass out from need. "Just please," she begged the woman. "Do it," she whispered when she felt a warm tongue finally take a slow swipe at her center. "Oh, God," she couldn't help but squeeze her legs together, pinning the woman's head to her core.

"Calm down," Arizona giggled when her girlfriend bucked her hips in her face. "Was that okay?" She questioned, knowing the answer.

"Yes," she moaned. "Don't tease me," she begged.

Deciding to put the woman out of her misery, Arizona took yet another swipe though the woman's folds and loudly moaned at her girlfriend's taste.

After getting her first taste, she had to have another and then another.

When she got a good taste of the woman, Arizona knew she was over her head. She was already addicted to the brunette's center and there was no turning back now.

"Ari-zona," Callie moaned her girlfriend's name when the woman took more leisurely swipes through her folds.

The blonde knew from the moans and pants the brunette she was enjoying it, so she didn't answer the woman. Instead, she continued to let her tongue explore the Latina underneath her.

Every so often, she'd pull back and gaze down at Callie's pulsating sex. She had never seen such perfect lips on a woman, ever.

"Calliope," she purred against her sex.

"What?" She leaned up. She was getting aggravated because as soon as she got going the blonde would pull back from her.

"I've never seen a woman as beautiful as you down here."

"What do you mean?" She furrowed her brows down at the woman between her legs.

"I'm saying," she breathed kissing the woman's mound before sucking the woman's lip in her mouth.

"Damn it," Callie hissed, bucking her hips into the woman's face again.

"I've never seen a prettier pussy in my life," she grinned when the woman writhed underneath her.

"Arizona," she gasped.

"You have luscious lips baby," She ran her tongue up and down her holds.

"Please, stop talking," Callie loved the way Arizona was speaking, but she wanted to feel the woman's tongue on her again.

Without another word, Arizona drug her tongue thought the Latina's folds yet again as she soaked up every lick.

She had never felt more at home in her life at the moment.

"Jesus,"

Callie's whimpers only spurred her on as she circled the woman's clit with her tongue several times before sucking the woman into her mouth.

"Oh, hell," Callie's eyes rolled back in her head.

Who would have ever thought this could feel so heavenly.

Arizona proceeded to spend several minutes between her girlfriend's legs as the brunette whimpered and gasp with every lick, suck or kiss the blonde placed on her.

She finally pulled back when she could tell the woman was on the edge. She wasn't finished with her just yet, so she decided to change her game up.

Coming up to her knees, she heard Callie whimper at the loss.

She couldn't help the satisfied smile that crossed her face.

"Why, why did you stop?" She questioned when the blonde slowly crawled up her body; all the while her hand cupped her center before working her sex again.

"Because, I'm exploring all my options," she grinned, partially laying on the brunette as her fingers still circled the woman.

"Can I kiss you?" She questioned. She wasn't sure how the brunette felt about tasting herself on her lips.

Callie searched the doctor's face and saw her arousal shinning all over her mouth. She wasn't sure if she had ever found her girlfriend more attractive than she was in this moment. "I'm hoping you do," she stated as the blonde leaned down and slowly took control of her and darted her tongue in her mouth, all the while, she slowly ran her fingertips up and down the woman's sex.

Tasting herself on her girlfriend's tongue drove the Latina wild as she moaned at the taste.

"Did you like that?" Arizona pulled back from exploring the woman's mouth and watched Callie's jaw hang open as pants escaped.

"I didn't know it could feel so good." She nodded, closing her eyes when she felt her release pending.

"I'm not done with you yet, baby," Arizona husked, kissing her collarbone as she ran her fingers through the woman's lips again. "There's more where that came from," She rolled off her girlfriend and propped herself up on her elbow as her other hand continued its trek.

"Tell me," she whispered, circling the brunette's opening. "If it's uncomfortable or you don't like it, okay?" She waited for confirmation before she slowly entered the woman with a single finger.

"Oh," Callie hissed, feeling the woman slowly enter her before pulling out and penetrating back inside again and again.

"I'm going to add another, okay?"

"I'm yours," she whimpered. "Do what you want," she pleaded, giving the woman authority over her body.

Callie was in heaven right now, and she wanted Arizona to feel half as good as she did.

Throwing her leg over the blonde's to give Arizona better access to her center, the brunette then gently trailed her hand down to her girlfriend's panties and slid her fingers inside the material and eagerly explored the woman.

She needed to feel her girlfriend right now, too.

Her touch was soft; nothing that would bring Arizona to ecstasy, but it was amazing nevertheless.

"Oh, Calliope," Arizona whispered as she slowly pumped in and out of her girlfriend's center. "So good, baby," She moaned, looking down into brown eyes as they both toyed with each other.

The doctor wasn't sure which was better, finally having her girlfriend touch her throbbing center or being inside the Latina.

Both were about even.

"I love you," she whimpered, snaking her free arm around the blonde.

"I love you, too," Arizona purred, leaning down to peck red lips only to have Callie turn her head and moan with pleasure in her neck. "I'm going to make you see stars, Calliope." She husked, barley curling her fingers inside the brunette.

"I'm close," she tried to keep up her pace on her girlfriends center, but it was to no avail.

"Look at me," Arizona demanded when she felt the brunette's walls tighten around her fingers. "I could spend," she whispered meeting brown eyes. "The rest of my life making love to you," she grinned when she curled her fingers deep inside her girlfriend causing her eyes to roll back in her head.

"Oh, fuck," Callie moaned when the woman hit a sweet spot inside of her. "Again, do it again," she begged.

"The talk or the worshiping you," She teased.

"All of it," she whimpered. "You... fin-fingers," she said burying her head in the blonde's chest.

"Oh, did you like that?" She quickly curled her fingers inside the woman again causing her girlfriend to gasp out in pleasure.

"Ye..." She tried to breath.

"You will always be my one and only girl, Calliope," she grinned knowing it would only take one or two more thrusts to finish the woman off. "Let go of all your inhibitions, baby," she thrusted again as the woman clung to her. "It's just you and me," she stated. "I want you to come for me," she curled her fingers inside the brunette.

"Oh god," Callie breathed, trying to catch her breath but was unsuccessful. She had never experienced an appending orgasm like this and wasn't ready for this bliss to end yet, but it was hurtling faster and faster with every move from the blonde inside of her. "I'm going to... damn... I'm going to come," she cried out feeling her center come alive and topple over the edge as the woman continued to trust in her and graze her thumb over her clit.

"Arizonnnnaaaaa," she called out in ecstasy as the blonde pulled her tightly against her body as she milked every ounce of pleasure out of her. "Oh god," she groaned as pleasure still flowed through her body.

"I've got you," Arizona comforted her as she continued to slowly move her fingers inside of the brunette for several seconds.

"Oh god," Callie gasped as she finally let loose of the woman beside her and fell back against the covers while she continued to catch her breath. "Tell me," she panted. "Will it always be like this?"

Arizona watched the woman wipe her sweaty hair out of her face as her chest continued to heave. "What do you mean, beautiful," she leaned down kissing the woman's shoulder, all the while; she couldn't wipe the huge smirk of her face.

"I've," she inhaled. "I've not had to finish myself off yet, and I've always had too before."

"Always," Arizona was a bit taken aback by that her hand still toyed with the woman's sex.

"Yeah, or just let it extinguish which I-I did more than not." She whimpered when the woman pulled out of her.

Arizona couldn't believe her ears.

"Look at me," she waited until chocolate orbs met hers. "As long as you're with me, you'll never have to finish yourself off, babe. Love making or even just sex isn't about one person, it's about your partner and wanting to make them feel good." She insisted, kissing red sweaty lips.

"That was unbelievable," Callie admitted when Arizona pulled back and lovingly gazed down to her. "I love you."

"I love you, too," she grinned when she heard fireworks explode in the distance. "Happy New Year, love,"

"Happy New Year, Arizona," she caressed the woman's face. "This was the best idea you've ever had."

"What is?" She curiously asked.

"Having my first earth shattering orgasm; if this isn't the only way to ring in the New Year, I don't know what is," she giggled, still feeling her body tingle with pleasure.

"Let's hope it's a sign of great things to come for...ahh..." Arizona yelped when her girlfriend vigorously took charge and roughly pushed her down on her back.

"I think it's my turn," Callie giggled along with her girlfriend as she hovered over her. "To love you," she bent down and captured pink lips.

"Love me, baby," Arizona purred when the woman began to trail open mouth kisses down her neck.


	55. Chapter 55

**Chapter 55**

* * *

After making love way up into the New Year, Callie and Arizona finally decided to make their way to the bedroom where they proceeded to have a somewhat heated make out session while they held onto each other until slowly drifting off to sleep.

Waking mid-morning, Arizona prepared them a hearty breakfast before the two bundled up and headed to the ski resort for a day of fun, she was looking forward to some tubing as Callie had her eyes set on the slopes.

"Riz," she called out to her girlfriend when she saw her sitting over by a bench. "Let's go," the woman waved her on.

"I can't," Arizona shook her head when she heard her girlfriend's voice call up to her. "I can't do it," she declared. "I won't."

"What?" She skied closer. "Come on, babe, you can do this," she couldn't help but smile at the pouting woman in front of her as she came to a stop near her. "It's easy."

"No it's not," she whined.

"You looked like you were doing fine when I came down the mountain my first time."

"Only because the instructor was in front of me treating me like a damn child," She whined, leaving tidbits out.

She had major plans of tubing and maybe sipping cocoa buy the fire, hell, she even thought about taking in the beautiful snowy scenery on a horse drawn buggy the resort had to offer, but skiing nor the instructor wasn't on her list of activities to enjoy while they were away on vacation.

However, that was until she saw the excitement on her girlfriend's face when they arrived at the lodge.

So, she decided to give it a try again for Callie.

"I have no doubt in you, honey," Callie insisted. "You make everything your bitch, why can't you do this?" She asked, raising her goggles to her forehead.

"I just can't get it," she puffed crossing her arms.

"Okay, it's just you and me," she stuck her poles in the snow. "Come on," she held her glove covered hand out. "We'll ride up to the bunny hill, and I'll teach you."

"No," Arizona whined. "I tried, Callie, I tried because you wanted this, but I can't do it. I can't get the hang of it," she announced. "Do you know how many times I've done the splits in the past hour?"

This wasn't the day she had envisioned at all. She kept falling flat on her ass and she was frozen from the waist down.

Callie was going to teach her girlfriend the basics of skiing, but Arizona insisted she enjoy the slopes while she found an instructor to help her get started.

At first the blonde really tried to learn because she knew how much Callie wanted to ski together, and at one time she thought she was getting the hang of it, but by the time she was beginning to catch on her teacher got pulled away and someone less suitable took his place.

"Baby, it's so much fun once you lean. I swear you'll become addicted. It's peaceful once you got the hang of it. I love hitting the slopes to think."

"Did you need to think today?" Arizona looked up and questioned. "Because if so, you can go again without me, I'll just wait at the bottom."

"No, I've already done my thinking. Now, I want my girl with me, please," she stepped out of her skis.

"What do you think about?" The blonde questioned, stalling the moment. She really didn't have it in her for another torturous run down the small kiddy hill especially if her new teacher was still lingering around.

She felt bad and embarrassed in more ways than one as it was.

She was falling more than anyone learning for the first time, and by the time she deemed the lesson over she drew some unwanted attention to herself and she was leery of telling her girlfriend.

If it was Callie and she learned what happened she'd hunt the person down and let her fist do the talking, so she figured the brunette would be no different.

"Well, it's New Year's Day and I've been thinking about my year, and although it came with many trials, this was the best year of my life, and I wouldn't change a thing." She knelt down before her.

"You wouldn't?"

"No." She shot the woman a half smile. "I was skiing down that hill thinking about this blonde woman I call mine. And, how I went from nothing to having everything I've ever wanted," she rubbed the woman's leg. "I can stand here... or squat here," she laughed. "And, say if we lost everything; the bakery, our money, home, pets, I'd still have the one thing I've always dreamed about," she took her glove off and cupped the woman's cold cheek. "I'd still have the love of my life. I'd have you, Arizona Brooke."

Arizona's frown turned into a smile when the Latina brushed her thumb over her frozen lips. "I still don't want to get back out there."

"Why?" She snickered at her cuteness.

"Because my ass hurts, Callie," she declared. "I'm almost certain my tailbone is broken."

"Let me feel." She teased.

Huffing, Arizona looked unpleasantly at her.

"Come on," Callie tried to hide the smile when she looked up to the woman sitting on the bench. "Let me doctor you up."

"You just want to feel me up like that damn instruct..." She stopped.

Shit.

"Umm... come again?" Callie questioned. She could tell there was something up with the blonde, but she just figured it was her lessons. "The instructor felt you up? He was like... fifty. What did he need to feel a twenty-five year old up for?" She furrowed her brows at the thought of someone touching her girlfriend. "Okay, scratch that, I know exactly why he would," She turned to look for him. "Where is he?"

"Not him," she shook her head. "Some woman came and took over, said he was needed in the office." She didn't really want to get further into it because she was sure Callie wouldn't be pleased. "And she got handsy,"

"She?" The Latina stood up. "You let her?" She looked down pointedly.

"Wha... No!" She announced. "When it happened I..." She sighed. "I told her to stop more than once, and the last time I slapped her and I now feel bad," she whispered.

"You feel bad for slapping someone who groped you?" she scoffed. "Some woman felt you up," She clarified. "Some woman who was supposed to be doing her job, but decided to go above and beyond, and now you feel bad?"

"Callie," she sighed when she saw her girlfriend look around.

She didn't think Callie would react this way, and now she was afraid to tell her exactly who the woman was.

"Point her out," she wanted to see what this woman looked like. "Who is she?"

She didn't know she was a jealous woman until Arizona told her this information and now she wanted to see how jealous she needed to be. "Is she petty?"

"Ca... she... I... no," Arizona shot back. She was cute, but she was no Callie; that was certain. "She's nothing compared to you. And, it doesn't matter." Arizona pulled the woman's hand. "Sit down, please."

"I want to know."

"Callie, please? I already made a scene, I don't need you making one now."

"I'm not going to cause a scene unless she has the balls to do it in front of my face."

"Mmhmm..."

"I'm not, now tell me, what happened?" she huffed, sitting down when Arizona tugged at her pants.

"Like I said, my instructor, Tom supposedly got called away," she repeated. "And, a woman named Greta took over teaching me. Everything was fine at first. She had seemed familiar, but hell, I see hundreds of patients a month, I can't remember everyone," she spoke while Callie kept her gaze on the crowd of people all around them. "But, towards the end she said something to me, and I... vaguely remembered her," she whispered the last part.

"What did she say?" She scanned the crowd as she waited for the answer.

"It doesn't matter," she shook her head. "I fell a few times going down the hill, and she kinda grabbed me when she helped me up. At first I thought it was just a slip of the hand or something," she shrugged. "But the last time I fell I got snow inside my coat, so I unzipped it to brush it out, and she stepped in to help and that's when she grabbed my chest and whispered something into my ear."

"What did you do?" Callie asked, still not looking her girlfriend in the face.

The thought of someone looking at her girlfriend much less touching her infuriated her more than she'd like to admit.

She never pictured herself as a jealous woman.

"She made me uncomfortable, so like I said, I slapped her and now I've been sitting here alone watching you run the hill." She finished.

She couldn't determine the mood of the brunette, but she felt like she should tell her what had happened.

"Are you mad at me?" Arizona looked over and asked the brunette.

"Did you like it?" She knew it was a stupid question as soon as it crossed her lips, but it slipped passed.

"God no, that's why I smacked her face," Arizona sighed. "I don't like to touch a woman, but I..." She shook her head. "She made me feel I did something that you'd be upset by, and I didn't," she insisted. "Nothing happened."

"Well why would I be mad then? You didn't do anything wrong," she looked over to her lover. "I can't blame her for finding you attractive, I mean look at you, you're beautiful," she stated. "But you're mine."

"I am," she sadly smiled. "I am yours." She took off her glove and grabbed her girlfriend's hand.

"What did she say to you?" Callie looked down at their hands.

"Oh you know, how you been, how's the hospital."

"Wait... you really knew her?"

"Uhh.. kinda, yeah,"

"Kinda, yeah," Callie took her eyes off her lap and looked up at the woman. "For some reason I feel you're kinda lying." She said a little agitated.

"Well," Arizona said a little shocked by the tone of her girlfriend. "For some reason I feel like you'll make more of a big deal out of nothing," she got defensive. "Nothing happened, I left the situation and I sat here and watched you ski. And, now for some reason I feel like you're grilling me like I did do something."

"I am not," Callie scoffed. "You keep saying its nothing, but if it was nothing you wouldn't keep repeating it," she knew something was off, but she couldn't put her finger on it. "All I did was ask where she was, I wanted to see what she looked like. Hell, I may have wanted to kick her ass for looking, much less touching you," she continued. "So, if it was nothing, why are you sitting here acting like I'm grilling you like you did do something?" She let go of the blonde's hand. "All I'm doing is asking about a situation that you brought up, and you can't even tell me what she said. You don't want to ski with me; you won't go back up on the hill and let me teach you. That... that's not nothing,"

"That's," Arizona hesitated a few seconds. She knew Callie was right. "She... said she could have a cab on standby." She admitted.

She was so ashamed by her past, and she knew she was letting this situation bother her more than it should, and now she was passing it on to Callie.

She didn't do anything, but yet she felt guilty for it.

She didn't want to tell Callie a one night stand turned out to be her new instructor.

Why the hell didn't she learn more about those women before she took them home for a few hours?

"Why would she say that?" Callie questioned, with a laugh. "What the hell does that even mean?" She searched blue eyes for several seconds until Arizona averted her gaze. "Why..." She squinted her eyes at the woman. "You..." She paused, looking down at her hands. "So you," she swallowed. "You... sl-slept with her?"

"Callie, don't say it like that," she saw the uncertainty in her girlfriend's eyes. "This was before you." She made clear when she saw the insecurity in her girlfriend's face. "I felt I should tell you what happened out there so it doesn't come back to bite me in the ass some other time."

"But you're acting as if it was more," she whispered.

"It wasn't, I swear. You know how I hate myself for what I used to do, and when she showed up out of the blue I got down on myself for it because it's so degrading," she maintained as she saw the Latina's jaws clinch. "You can't be mad because of my past; I didn't do anything besides walk away. I had to..." She stopped herself. "Never mind," she bit her tongue before she said something mean that she didn't mean.

"No, no, go ahead, finish." Callie said wanting her to get it all out.

"I..." Arizona paused, looking into brown eyes once she looked up to her. "Once, Callie," she tried to convince herself more so than her girlfriend. "This is the first time someone from my past has come to light. We had to deal with your past every damn time I turned around it seemed," she placated her own insecurities. "This is only one time mine has come to light."

As soon as the words were out of Arizona's mouth she regretted them; even more so when she saw her girlfriend's face slightly drop at her words.

"We had to deal with him a lot," she clarified with a nod when the blonde looked down "I won't deny that," she stated. "But, I will remind you we weren't a couple then and I kept telling you, you didn't have to stand by me."

"I wanted too,"

"Do you realize you are throwing up my past," she said becoming a bit bitter that Arizona would do that. "Because you're insecure about your own," She announced.

Arizona felt like she could puke when she heard those words because they were obviously true.

She was throwing her own insecurities to the wayside and throwing Callie's up all because she felt bad about hers.

Callie had told her on many occasions that she didn't have to protect her or stick by her the way she had this whole time, but she did anyway. Arizona knew Mitch could have easily hurt her as he did Callie, but she did it because she wanted too. He was part of the brunette's past and she accepted that.

But sometimes thoughts slip through without giving them a second thought.

She had never regretted taking Callie in and looking after her.

Especially now.

She would guard Callie's heart and life with her own without a second thought. There was no way anyone would hurt her if she had any say over it.

She accepted the Latina's past, and yet, she knew... she knew Callie accepted hers.

It was her, it was Arizona who didn't accept her own past and now her words hurt her girlfriend because of it.

Nodding her head in disbelief, Callie couldn't help but scoff when Arizona remained silent.

She was shocked Arizona would actually go there. She had never said something like that before, but yet, she just did.

"Callie, I..." She took her girlfriend's hand again, but Callie pulled it out of her grasp once she laid it in her lap.

"Are you finished?" Searching sorrowful blue eyes, the Latina inhaled deeply after several seconds before standing up. She needed a few minutes away to figure out what the hell just happened.

"Callie," Arizona whispered, as the woman pulled the goggles and toboggan off her head and walked over to her discarded skis.

"Calliope, don't leave," Arizona stood up to stop her, but she knew she had regretfully said too much. "Callie, please," she called out as she watched the brunette walk back to the lodge of the resort.

"Damn it," she kicked her ski's over that were leaning against the bench.

Arizona Robbins was not made for this type of winter weather. She wanted to run after her girlfriend, but with the way she was falling today she knew she'd be face first in the snow before she got to the brunette.

* * *

Arizona entered the warm lodge to look for her girlfriend.

She was disgusted with herself for the low blow, and she knew Callie had to be too.

So, she had given them both plenty of time to collect their thoughts before coming face to face with... she would say their problem, but she knew it was her problem.

She finally spotted the brunette after several seconds of searching the sitting area. Callie was resting on a couch near the fireplace along with other people getting warm by the flames.

Everyone seemed to be happily lost in conversations as they sat or stood near the burning logs except her brunette; she kept her gaze pointed out to the snowy scene through the huge window to the left.

Instead of facing her problem head on, she decided to use something else as a decoy.

Arizona wasn't the best at apologizing and she didn't even know where to begin with Callie. "I need two cocoas, please," she said when walking up to the counter.

"Marshmallows," He asked as she looked around at the knickknacks for sale on the counter.

"Only in one," she gave the man a half smile as he made her drinks.

"Plain," he sat it down. "And one with mellows," he marked her cup.

"Can I borrow your marker?" She pointed at the object in his hand.

"Sure," he handed her the pen.

"It wouldn't be too much to ask for a favor would it?" She asked, jotting something down on the cup.

"No, ma'am,"

"Can you," she pointed in the direction of her girlfriend. "Deliver this to the brunette in black?" She asked the young boy who willingly obliged. "Thank you, so much," she handed him the cup back. "Oh, wait," she grabbed the black rubber bracelet that caught her eye a minute ago. "This too," she slipped it over the cup. "Thank you," she then laid a ten dollar bill down and made her way over to another seating area behind Callie as she waited for the sofa to clear a little so she could talk to her.

* * *

"A warm cocoa," the boy reached the drink out to the unsuspecting woman when he saw the blonde nod her head.

Callie was seating on the sofa thinking about what her girlfriend had said when a boy came and brought her a drink.

"I didn't order anything," she shook her head and denied the drink.

"Someone," he turned the cup so Callie could see the message. "Ordered it for you," he handed her the hot liquid before walking back to his counter.

Taking the lid off the cup, she peered inside at the steaming drink before she placed the lid back and looked to read the message on the white container.

 _'I'm sorry, Baloo.'_

She knew exactly who it was from when she saw it was plain cocoa, but the inscription solidified her suspicion.

Underneath the apology, she saw a black wrist band wrapped around the cup that said _'Love you, mean it.'_

After a few minutes, the couch cleared, leaving Callie sitting all by herself, so when the blonde saw her finally take a sip of her drink, she quietly made her way over and sat on the back of the sofa even though it didn't help with her sore ass.

"I get it," she made her presence known. "Bringing that up was completely irrelevant, but, I'm not perfect," she quietly stated, but Callie didn't even acknowledge her. "I... I-I feel like you think I'm this perfect person, and I'm not," she said as she went to brush the stray hair behind the Latina's ear, but Callie moved her head away before she had a chance. "I'm not perfect at all, Callie, and I say things I don't mean sometimes. I'm new at this relationship thing," she stated. "We both are, and we're going to say things from time to time," sighed when she saw the brunette turn her head further from her. "She showed up and I've always worried about that, and I have you so the fear triples. I don't want someone to pop in on our life and stir things up. And, I feel I've just made them worse," she said defeated before standing and walking around to sit on the coffee table in front of the brunette. "Please, look at me," she begged.

Callie wasn't mad someone from Arizona's past showed up, but the way the blonde went about it and placated her past slightly irritated her.

"I was wrong," Arizona embarrassingly stated. "I... pushed my own insecurities aside and pushed yours in your face, so mine wouldn't look so bad," she sighed, dropping her head. "I'm so sorry, Callie." She said genuinely.

"You felt bad about yours so you wanted me to feel bad about mine."

"I realize that now," she nodded. "But, you have to believe me, baby. I was wrong to bring that up, Calliope. I didn't mean it." She insisted.

"But I think you did. You've thought about it or you wouldn't have said it," Callie still didn't look up to her. "Do you hold that against me?" She finally glanced up at her. "Will it be like that all the time? We get mad or upset about something and we'll throw old things up in the others face?" She questioned. "I don't want that."

"No!" She announced. "No to everything. I don't want that either," she shook her head. "It was just a stupid mistake that I've learned from. I don't want to make you mad with my words. I didn't mean it the way it came out... honestly, babe," she insisted. "Of course I worried in the beginning, but I accepted it. I had and still have no regrets about it," she took the woman's hand. "I'd do it all over again even if I knew he'd show up every single day." She informed, even though Callie just kept shaking her head as she spoke.

"Callie," the blonde sighed. "I'm not good with this, I'm not good at apologies," she said defeated. "I'm an ass. But, we all say things that can hurt sometimes, it doesn't mean that I meant it or... or that I care for you any less," she tugged at her hand in hopes of the woman looking up at her again. "I love you, Baloo," her finger grazed the woman's chin when she tried to get her to smile.

Every time they had called the other the nickname they'd always share a laugh, but this time Callie wasn't even cracking a smile.

"This is when I need you to communicate with me here," she shook her hand. "Don't be afraid to tell me what you're feeling," she waited, but Callie only let out a huge puff of air in annoyance. "I'm apologizing here; I need you to say something."

"It's... it's me, Calliope," she said as the woman narrowed her eyes at her. "You came along and you changed me. I-I'm a changed person because of you," she took the woman's cocoa from her other hand. "I'm not some punk girl who goes around wanting to sleep with anyone and everyone," she said taking the rubber bracelet off the cup. "You've changed me. I'm such a different person now, you are all I ever think about; you're all I ever want. So, when I'm reminded of that time I-I become so ashamed. I was so demeaning to women. I feel bad about what I did because I feel like I was just some slut who used women, but I've changed. I've changed for the better since you came along," she took the woman's hand back and slid the band on her left wrist.

"I see myself differently," Arizona brushed her thumb over the woman's wrist before looking up. "I'm an all-around better person who is ashamed for what she did. And, when I saw you coming my way I felt ashamed you're with someone who used to treat women like that," she tried to explain herself better. "I've not thought about it a lot since we've been together, but today I finally came face to face with one and I just... I didn't know how to take it." She smiled sadly. "And I said something I didn't mean."

"Please, say something," she repeated again when Callie still kept quiet.

"There's nothing to say," she finally spoke after a few moments. "You've..." She sighed "I'm just shocked you'd say that, that's all."

"That's what I'm saying, Callie. I feel like you think I'm perfect and I'm not. I say things I shouldn't sometimes."

"No one's perfect, Arizona," she shot back as she was trying to convince herself of that also.

She knew it was true, but Arizona had never said anything out of the way to her and now that she had, it took her by surprise.

"I got so disgusted with myself for saying it, but I want you to know I'd do it over and over again even if his mug was in my face every step I took," she implored. "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry I said it."

"I know you are," she looked up and nodded. "But, I know what you said is true," she shrugged. "Any sane person would be worried of him." She quietly stated. "It still doesn't mean it's easy to hear it from the one person you trust more than anything."

"I'm sorry, baby," she caressed her cheek.

"I know," Callie finally smiled sadly. "I don't want this same argument to pop up every time you feel bad about something you've done. You can't throw my past in my face just because you feel terrible about yours. So, maybe you should deal with your past before you throw mine in my face next time," she shrugged.

"There won't be a next time."

"I hope you're right. I feel bad enough about mine I don't need someone reminding me of it. I'm moved past mine the minute I said I loved you. You need to get over yours, Arizona," she stated a bit loud. "It's the past, it happened, move on. Those women aren't sulking around about it, so why are you?" She asked when the woman hung her head. "Having one night stands will not break a person. Hell, Greta," she pointed outside. "Whatever kinda name that is," she rolled her eyes. "Is willing to do it again, so does she seemed sorrowful that you did it?"

"I guess not."

"But that still gives her no right to do what she did," she said while leaning closer to the blonde. "And, what if I did want to do something? No one's supposed to touch you except me."

"I don't want anyone touching me, but you. Only you have that magical touch," she finally smiled when the brunette giggled.

"I want to kick her ass," Callie growled in a whisper as she leaned her forehead against her girlfriends.

"You do?"

"Yeah," she whispered. "I've never had this feeling; I have never felt jealous like this. It's all because someone flirted with you."

"There's nothing to be jealous of," she shook her head. "You're my one and only, Calliope."

"I feel as if there is, though. I got jealous," she pulled back and noticed some people had sat down on the couch beside her. "I've found myself thinking someone prettier or smarter will come along and steal you from me," she breathed. "I don't know that if someone better comes along I won't be left out in the cold while you move on," she shook her head and looked into blue eyes. "I'd be devastated, Arizona. It's always on my mind because I don't want to spend this life without you."

"Callie," Arizona signed. "I know... I do," she insisted. "I worry, too."

"You do?"

"Of course I do, it's human nature," she confirmed. "At times I worry someone better will come along and turn your head in a way I couldn't. I'd be broken of you left me."

"That's highly impossible."

"But there's a chance," she stated.

"There's also a chance the ground could swallow us up, but I don't go around worrying about it." Callie convinced herself too.

"Touché, but the same goes for you."

"Yeah, yeah," she rolled her eyes.

"I love only you." she laughed, pulling the woman closer. "You won't lose me, I'm telling you, and I'm in this until I take my last breath in your arms."

"My arms, huh," she said, hugging the woman when Arizona wrapped her arms around her torso.

"Yes, preferably just after a six hour round of love making when we're in our nineties."

"Going that strong in our old age? She questioned. "Death by sex," Callie chuckled into her neck. "Not a bad way to go."

"Nope," she pulled back. "Now, will you teach me to ski?"

"Arizona," she sighed knowing she was just doing it to appease her now.

"I'm serious. I want you to teach me, and if I fall, well you're more than welcome to grab me... actually, I'd prefer it." She giggled. "Were not leaving here until I ski down the mountain with you at least once, so," she breathed. "Teach me."

"Are you sure?"

"My body's sore, my butt, thighs, calves, and arms all hurt, but yes, I'm sure."

"Nothing the hot tube won't fix later," Callie shrugged.

"Exactly," she stood up and held her hand out for the woman.

"Fair warning though," she accepted the blonde's hand. "If I find out who she is and I catch her staring, I might deck her."

"Either way, you'll be getting super, super hot sex tonight."

"Well then, let's get this over with," she pulled the woman towards the door.

"Eager?" Arizona stumbled.

"If it'll be anything like last night... I'm more than eager," she laughed. "I love you, Baloo," Callie laughed, kissing her on the nose.

"I love you, too, Calliope."


	56. Chapter 56

**Baloo was explained in chapter 51 when Callie gave Arizona the squirrel ornament.**

* * *

 **Chapter 56**

* * *

"Ughhh..." The urge to empty her bladder woke Callie up from her deep sleep.

Fighting her impending state of awareness, she tried to wiggle into the warmth of her girlfriend's arms, but she was only met with cool sheets against her side.

The foggy haze of sleep wore off and she remembered where Arizona had whisked her off to this time.

Callie was the same as her girlfriend. Neither were ever the cuddling type. The brunette usually stayed on her own side of the bed and faced away from her ex partner, but now she had come to crave the safety and the coziness of Arizona's embrace just as the blonde had come to crave hers.

Peeking an eye open, she peered over the side of the bed and awed over her surroundings.

She had been in her fair share of extravagant homes and structures, but she had never seen anything like this before.

The brunette couldn't believe she was in their bungalow bedroom located in Puerto Vallarta looking into the ocean water through a glass floor.

Watching sea creatures swim around in their natural habitat from her bedroom floor was something she could only envision in her fantasy, but yet, this was her current reality.

Rolling over, with a content smile on her face, Callie saw Arizona sprawled out on the opposite side of the bed.

This very reason was exactly why the brunette would never approve of a king size bed in their home.

Arizona was too far away.

Scooting closer, she propped herself up on her elbow and looked down at the relaxed woman next to her.

The blonde had always managed to keep some kind of contact with her throughout the night whether it was being pressed up against her front or back, a leg or an arm thrown over, or a foot brushing up against hers.

Arizona never broke.

However, that was unless she was exhausted. When the blonde was worn out usually pulled away and kept to her side of the bed.

From the looks of it Arizona was tired. She had to be because Callie sure was.

This was their fourth day on vacation, and the long trips were getting the best of them.

They had spent two days in Whistler, and on the third day, they packed up and headed back home to Seattle only long enough to dump their winter clothes and grab more suitable clothes for the beach.

Arizona had refused to tell Callie their next destination she had picked until they were boarding their afternoon flight to Mexico.

Callie was stoked when she found out they were headed to Mexico. She loved vacationing in the country when she was younger and she couldn't wait to experience the sand and the sun with the love of her life.

They didn't arrive to the newly built water bungalow in the ocean until up in the night, however it didn't stop the brunette from being in pure awe of her surroundings until Arizona pulled her to bed so they could rest up and enjoy their next days on the water.

From the looks of the early morning sun shining through the window Callie estimated that she received four to five hours of sleep that night. She needed more, but the impending day grabbed her mind more than her exhaustion and she was ready to get up and start their first day at the ocean.

Arizona's long hair was amiss. It was sprawled out all over her pillow with her fly always in her face, but yet Callie still thought she was the prettiest thing she ever saw.

She had caught herself on many occasions waking up and watching Arizona sleep.

It was moments like these that stricken her with a sense of realism about how lucky she was to have this woman love her.

These were her absolute favorite moments.

There were things in this world that emit a certain innocence. Like a simple kiss to the forehead or holding hands which was one of Callie's favorites, but the most innocent gesture is the simplicity of sleeping next to someone.

Just sleeping.

Callie loved to wake before Arizona so she could watch her chest rise and fall with her gentle breaths. She loved to watch dreams flutter behind closed blue eyes. And, even though her sleep may be restless, she knew that Arizona's wasn't and that alone gave her a sense of peace.

Arizona lying innocently asleep next to her gave her a sense of peace that she couldn't find anywhere else.

To Callie, sharing blankets and body heat was very personal, and she had become addicted to it the very first night she slept in the same bed with Arizona the night of her attack.

Baring her soul in the cover of darkness was an intimate gesture; especially when she knew no judgment would take place because everyone's vulnerable when they slept.

Placing a soft kiss on the blonde's cheek, Callie then laid her head on the woman's chest and enjoyed the sound of the thumping organ beneath her ear.

She felt safe as she heard the soft beating of a heart trapped in the blonde's body, and even more so when Arizona unconsciously wrapped her arm around her and placed a kiss on her forehead along with a whisper of, "My baby," before drifting back off to sleep.

Callie wanted to fall back to sleep with her girlfriend, but she needed to search for the nearest bathroom.

After soaking up the feel of the woman's arms a few more minutes, she finally pulled herself away from the unconscious body beside her.

Immediately finding the en suite bathroom, Callie quickly used it before milling around the house.

She still couldn't believe she was staying in a house in the middle of the ocean.

In every room she entered there were sections of glass flooring as in the bedroom, although the whole flooring wasn't glass in the other rooms as the bedroom; it still was a site to behold.

After exploring their villa, Callie set off to make some coffee. If she wanted to get through the day without a nap she needed some morning Java to keep her moving.

"Come on," she growled. Every cabinet she opened was bare. "What kinda place doesn't have... aha," she chirped when she found some coffee and a few bottles of water in the other wise empty fridge.

She didn't understand. Arizona had went above and beyond on their vacation spots, but yet, hadn't planned for energizing their bodies.

Was it too much to ask for a little breakfast and coffee before she started her day?

* * *

Pouring herself a cup, she decided to enjoy the morning air before waking up her beautiful blonde that seemed to be still snoozing away.

Walking out onto the deck of the house, she took in the majestic view she wasn't able to experience when they arrived during the night.

To the right and left of her, she saw other bungalows fifty or more yards away.

When they were turning down for bed last night, Arizona had mentioned they were the first occupants in the new house, and from the looks of it, all of the other villas seemed to be newly built as well.

Sitting on the lounger, Callie laid back and sipped on her hot coffee as she took in her scenery until her cup runneth dry.

She was going to refill her mug, but decided to check on the blonde snuggled under the blankets in her room.

Arizona hadn't seemed to move in the bed. She was still lying on her back with her hair scattered over her pillow.

Crawling under the covers, Callie scooted close to the woman yet again and gently shook her.

She loved waking Arizona up for a few minutes before she headed off to the bakery in the mornings. They always seemed to have the best talks and the heaviest of laughs in the few minutes before starting the day, and today would be no different.

"Baloo," Callie leaned down and whispered in her ear when she saw a faint smile cross the woman's face. "Are you awake?" She leaned up and waited for her girlfriend's eyes to open, but apparently she was having a dream that she didn't want to wake from.

"Baby," she breathed. "Wake up," she kissed her cheek.

Still Arizona wasn't ready to come out of her daze.

"Riz," she shook her only to have Arizona turn her head away and mumble some words.

"Arizona," she announced loudly and quickly placed her head on the pillow beside the blonde.

"What..." She groaned out and turned to find Callie laying up against her.

"Oh, you're up," Callie hid her grin.

"Uh-huh," she shook her head. "Try again in two more hours," she mumbled, rolling over facing away from the woman hoping she would cuddle up to her and keep her warm.

"No, get up," she shook her.

"No," Arizona whined. "I was having a good dream, and I'd like to get back to it," she reached around her and grabbed the brunette's arm and pulled it around her. "Hold me," she said burying her head back into her pillow.

"I'll hold you," Callie grinned, pressing her front against the blonde's back and slipping her cool leg between the woman's warm limbs. "That better," she made herself comfy behind her girlfriend.

"Mmhmmm..." Arizona hummed on the verge of sleep again.

"Goodnight," she whispered, kissing the woman on her exposed neck just below her ear causing Arizona to slightly shiver at the connection. "Sleep tight," she slowly dipped her hand under the blonde's tank top and cupped the woman's breast. "Are you sure," she squeezed her mound. "You want to go to sleep?" She asked.

"Mmhmmm..." She nodded even though Callie was sending chills down her body. "I'm tired and my body is still sore from skiing. I need rest," she said, bringing her hand up to stop Callie's movements. "And a full body rub down."

Damn it.

She didn't know what she wanted more. Sleep or the woman behind her.

"Okay," Callie conceited, pulling her hand out of the blonde's shirt. "How about a massage? Let me see if I can relax you." She stated.

"Okay," Arizona said, trying to lay on her stomach, but Callie's grip tightened around her.

"No, baby," she whispered. "Don't move," she demanded as she caressed the woman's stomach before dipping her fingers just inside the blonde's panties.

"What are you doing," Arizona asked when she felt the woman's thumb softly caress the skin just under her hip bone.

"I'm going to give you a massage," she said taking the woman's earlobe in her mouth as her fingers traveled further south.

"What kin... ohhhhh." She moaned in surprise when Callie's fingers found her already throbbing clit.

"Relax, baby," she whispered when she released the woman's ear and circled her member with her middle finger.

"Callie," she gasped in surprise.

"Arizona," she husked. "What is this?" She asked, dragging her fingers through the blonde's slick folds.

"I told you," she inhaled deeply. "I was having a dream." She bucked her hips into the brunette's palm.

"Was it about me?" Callie questioned feeling her arousal on her fingers as she toyed with her.

"Yes," she hissed.

"So you were having a wet dream about me?"

"Yes," she nodded as she pushed her head back into the crook of the brunette's neck.

"What was I doing?" She questioned, circling the woman's bud once more.

"Calliope," Arizona moaned feeling her release already surfacing.

"Tell me, baby," she husked, peppering kisses on the side of the woman's face.

"I..." she swallowed. "I woke up with your mouth on me."

"Where at?" She questioned. She loved having Arizona right where she wanted her.

They had always took their time with one another, but this time was a little different, but yet, Callie was enjoying it nonetheless.

"Here," she brought her hand down and cupped the Latina's left hand that was buried inside her panties.

"Did you like it?" Callie asked as she slowly ran her finger through the blonde's lips and back up to her clit again.

"You had just kissed me there," Arizona's breath was becoming more shallow with ever stroke of her girlfriend's finger. "When you woke me up," she whimpered. "That's why I wanted to go back to sleep." She bucked her hips needing a little more contact.

"I've never done that, huh?" Callie said throwing her left leg over the blonde's and sliding it between her limbs, all the while, spreading her legs further apart.

"No," she reached behind her and pulled the brunette's body closer to hers. "Oh, Callie." She panted.

"Did I seem to like it?" She snaked her right arm under the woman and pulled her closer.

"I don't know about you, but I was enjoying it," she whispered, trying to turn around but the Latina had her pinned in place.

"I can tell," she grinned into blonde hair. "Do I really make you this wet in your dreams?"

"Calliope," Arizona wiggled when her girlfriend quickened her pace on her core.

"Relax, honey," she purred when the blonde let out a few wimpers.

"Fuck, Callie," she finally relaxed her body when she realized Callie wasn't going to loosen her hold on her. "Oh, God."

"You know," she couldn't keep the smile off her face when her girlfriend spewed those words. "I think I've heard you curse more in bed than any other time," she giggled into her neck.

"Callie," Arizona moved her hand to the back of the brunette's neck and pulled her closer.

"Tell me," Callie whispered as Arizona turned her face and kissed her red lips. "Do you want my tongue on you, Arizona?" She inquired after the blonde broke the kiss and pressed herself back up against her.

"Yes," she nodded in a whimper.

"Is that what you want?" She asked when she sled her fingers through wet lips again and circled the blonde's entrance.

"No, not right now," she denied as she cupped her own breast.

"What do you want?"

"I want to come for you," she bucked her hips. "Oh god, please make me come baby." She begged when her hips met the rhythm of the Latina's movement.

They've only had sex a handful of times, and yet, this may be Arizona's favorite. Being woken up in the morning with her girlfriend's fingers clutching at her sex was the hottest thing she had experienced.

"Like this?"

"Yes, yes," she nodded when she felt the woman move her fingers over her clit. "Just like that, Calliope... just li-ke that," she breathlessly purred. "Make me come."

"Go ahead, baby," Callie whispered into her ear and she tightened her hold around the woman and quickened her pace on her sex. "Come, Arizona," she growled. "Let me see you," she nudged her neck getting the blonde to turn her head.

"Oh, Callie," Arizona quickened her thrust on the hand between her legs.

"You're so beautiful, Arizona," Callie looked down at the blonde beside her and watched her face contort with pleasure. "I could watch you like this, forever if you'd let me," she said.

"Oh fuck," Arizona panted as she finally was able to lie on her back.

She loved that Callie was talking to her during this.

"No, but maybe some day," Callie grinned when the blonde's mouth hung open in pleasure. "I'd love to catch you off guard, and push you against the wall and fuck you senseless. Would you like that?"

"Callio...oh god," her eyes rolled back in her head when her girlfriend spoke. Just hearing Callie talk like this was sending her over the edge. "Oh god yes," She wrapped her arms around the woman's neck while she tried to catch her breath until her whole body come afire. "I'm going to..."

"Come, baby." Callie leaned down and captured the blonde's lips with authority and while Arizona moaned her release into her girlfriend's mouth for several long seconds until her arms fell limp from the brunette.

Callie couldn't help but pepper kisses all over her face as she basked in her unexpected orgasm.

"Hi," she grinned when she saw blue eyes flutter open.

"Ahh..." Arizona grinned with a exhale. "There's my princess," brushing brown locks out of Callie's face. "I was having the best dream, but you made my reality even better," she sighed in content. "I love you," she caressed her face.

"I love you, too," she kissed the woman on the nose.

"That was the best," she said pulling the covers up further over them. "Wake up I've ever had," she said, rolling over and pressing Callie down into the mattress.

"It was?" She bit the corner of her mouth.

"Oh, yeah," Arizona nodded before kissing the Latina's jaw and making her way down to her ear.

"I'm hungry," Callie giggled, wrapping her arms and legs around her girlfriend as Arizona nipped at her ear. "Will you take me to breakfast, now?" She tried to roll back over and take control of Arizona once more, but the blonde was currently too strong.

"Was that the reason for the little sexy time?"

"Guilty," she laughed. "I'm starving." She said tightening her legs around her girlfriend's waist making their centers come in contact. "Mmm..."

"Calliope," Arizona giggled into her neck. "Baloo, baby, my love," she grinned leaning up, and pressing her center against Callie's more forcefully this time.

"Ohhh..." Callie purred.

"You are breakfast." She nipped down on the woman's pulse point eliciting a yelp and a giggle from the Latina.

"That hurt," she smacked the doctor on the ass.

"But you like it, don't you," she teased, licking the irritated skin on her girlfriend's neck.

"Yeah," she laughed, running her fingers through blonde hair as Arizona continued to nip and suck on her pulse point.

"I really am hungry, you know."

"So am I baby, so am I." She whispered as she slowly made her way down the woman's chest.

* * *

 **A few fluffy, fun chapters are up before they return home and a few events unfold.**

 **Pics of the bungalow is up on my Twitter.**


	57. Chapter 57

**2 weeks until Greys returns. We're almost there! :)**

 **Chapter 57**

* * *

"This is how we get to and from the shore?" Callie questioned when she saw Arizona over by the edge of their deck, pushing the Jet Ski away from under the dock.

"Yep," she looked up and grinned. "Fun, huh?" She threw her girlfriend the life jacket that the staff had set out for them.

"This doesn't match my outfit," Callie teased throwing it back to her girlfriend. "I'm not wearing it."

"Good thing you only have to wear it to the shore," Arizona threw it back. "Put it on," she glared at her when she saw the pout on her face.

"But..."

"Nope," the blonde shook her head. "Not happening. What if you were to fall and hit your head on the way down?" She grabbed the jacket and held it out for the brunette to slip her arms thorough. "If you fall and hit your head you'll go under, I couldn't handle that, so put on the damn jacket."

"I'm driving," Callie huffed and did as she was told.

"Fine by me," she threw the key to her girlfriend after donning her vest.

She would let Callie drive all day if it meant she was able to wrap herself around her back on the ride.

"Good thing I don't have a bulky purse, huh?" Callie inquired, making sure she had her cash in her back pocket. "Umm... how are we supposed to buy groceries or anything else we want?"

"What do you mean?" She asked as Callie buckled her vest.

"We have a jet ski for transportation. How are we going to bring bags back to the house?"

"Stop questioning everything," Arizona turned her around to get on the Jet Ski. "Listen," she whispered in her ear. "You need to remember that you have a girlfriend who has planned everything precisely. I will not let you starve to death," she chuckled, smacking the woman on her thigh. "And you can shop until your hearts content, don't worry. I have my little island guys with boats," she pointed to the shore.

"It's hard," she said, carefully sitting down on the small boat with the help of her girlfriend. "I know we've been together for a few months, but I'm not used to being treated like this, and I don't know if I'll ever be."

"I know," Arizona maneuvered the ski so she could slide on behind Callie. "I'm doing all I know to do," she scooted flush against the brunette's back.

"It's not you, babe," Callie turned her head and clarified. "Don't think that. You've been nothing short of amazing," she started the Jet Ski. "You do so much for us."

"I know," she giggled when Callie pushed the throttle. "Take it easy or you'll throw me off," she wrapped her arms around the brunette's torso. "If I go, you're going, too."

"You better hold tight," Callie grinned as she pushed the gas.

"Calliope," Arizona scolded when the woman turned the Jet Ski and headed out into the open ocean. "You better not throw me off," she laughed when Callie sped up and darted to the right quickly. She knew what the brunette was trying to do. "I have my phone with me, if you get it wet you're responsible for buying me another."

"Totally worth it," she laughed out loud and did a few laps before going to shore.

* * *

"Thanks Hector," Arizona said after handing the keys and life vests off to the man waiting for them.

"Miss Arizona, Miss Callie," he nodded as they walked down the docks.

"Babe," Callie grabbed onto her arm when they started walking up the beach. "This place looks like a screensaver," she awed looking around at the scenery and the clear blue ocean before them.

"It does, and I can't think of anyone better to spend this time with," Arizona grinned and placed her right hand on Callie's arm that was entwined with her left.

"I love you," Callie blushed when the woman winked at her.

"I know, you proved it to me this morning," she teased.

"I hope," she decided to turn the cards on the blonde. "I can do it again, only next time I want to take my time and taste every inch of your body."

"Every inch," Arizona swallowed.

"Every inch," Callie couldn't help but feel the butterflies swarm in her stomach when the blonde's eyes widened in delight.

It was the simplest of things that would light her body on fire for the blonde and since being intimate on Christmas, Callie couldn't seem to get enough of her lover.

"Are..." She shrugged feeling herself shiver at the thought. "You sure you really want lunch? I mean hell," she continued. "We've skipped breakfast, why don't we go back to the house and get lost in each other, and then I'll take you out to a fancy dinner after you show me you love me?" She raised her eyebrow in hope.

"Nice try, Baloo, but I can't live off your body alone, but if I could... you best believe I would." She leaned over and kissed her cheek as they walked by a small group of men standing by the shore. "I'm seriously starving, you have to feed me so I can go on," she implored.

"Oh, Mami, ven aquí," one of the men shouted staring at their back sides when the girls walked passed causing the two women to turn their head at the call.

Looking the man over, Callie saw the one who yelled at them looking both she and Arizona over. It took all she had not to laugh when she saw the only thing covering his body was a penekini. "Oh, Papi," Callie clicked her tongue in disapproval and shook her head. "No, no, no," she pointed at the man's swim wear that was barely covering his junk. "¡No me jodas!" She glared at him as she heard Arizona let out a moan. "O mi chica se castrar a ti ... pero desde el aspecto de ella, parece como si alguien ya tiene!" She said causing the man to swallow the lump in his throat.

"Yeah, what she said!" Arizona growled at him. "That was so fucking hot," she then whispered when the brunette turned around.

"What?" Callie barely got out when the woman cupped her cheeks and pulled her in for a heated kiss in front of the men.

"I don't think I've ever heard you talk Spanish," she breathed, brushing their lips against each other. "What did you say?"

"I told him not to fuck with me or I'd have you cut his dick off."

Arizona couldn't help but giggle as the man whom was wearing what looked to be a sock covering his manhood spoke under his breath. "Sorry, Papi," she threw the words over her shoulder. "But this is my mamacita," she smacked Callie on the ass before pulling away from the situation.

"Arizona," Callie laughed as she was drug by her girlfriend.

"God, Calliope," Arizona announced in excitement. "I want you so bad right now," she wrapped her arm around the woman's back.

"Why?" She was taken by surprised when the blonde playfully pulled her close.

"That Spanish mouth of yours," she purred. "I want it on me," she growled. "So fucking hot, baby,"

"¿Te gusta eso?"

"Damn it," she growled, nipping at the woman's bottom lip after the words slipped free. "I don't know what you said but it sounded sexy."

"I said, do you like that,"

"Hell yeah," she breathed, looking deep into brown eyes as she bit the corner of her lip. "Say something else,"

"Hmm..." Callie hugged her waist tight. "Eres tan hermosa para mí, y no puedo esperar para hacer el amor contigo esta noche."

"I don't know what you said," Arizona brushed her nose against Callie's. "But, I couldn't agree more."

Giggling, "I said, you are so beautiful to me, and I can't wait to make love to you tonight."

"Oh, yeah," Arizona breathed. "I definitely couldn't agree more." She leaned in to kiss red lips only to have Callie pull back.

"No more kisses until you feed me," Callie turned causing the woman to kiss her cheek.

"You're so mean to me," she whined, and grabbed the woman's hand and headed to the nearest restaurant to appease her girlfriend's appetite.

* * *

"I have to ask," Arizona said as they strolled down the street after they had finished breakfast. "What the hell was that guy on the beach wearing?" She giggled as they passed a few shops that lined the street.

"I don't know," Callie snickered. "But what I'm wondering is how the hell he doesn't fall out of it."

"Well, from the looks of it, he didn't have much to fall out." She scoffed. "I mean, how can he honestly please a woman with that."

"You do know it gets bigger," Callie laughed at her girlfriend.

"Duh," she rolled her eyes. "How... much bigger though?" She quickly glanced over to her.

"Are you serious right now?"

"No," she nervously chuckled; focusing on the vendors they slowly passed.

"You are," Callie threw her head back and laughed when she realized her girlfriend was serious.

"No, I'm not. I'm not stupid," she insisted. "I just... have never seen one... standing at attention."

"Yo... I... never," She asked in shock.

"No, and don't laugh."

"I'm not laughing, babe," she pulled her close and kissed her temple. "I've only seen two."

"Two?" She thought Callie had only been with one man.

"It was an 'experiment'," she slowly nodded. "I believe that's what Mitch called it, anyway. We were just settling into college and we had a crazy drunken weekend and he thought it would be fun to add another person to the mix, but what I didn't know was the guy paid him to have a go with me, and the only way Mitch would let that happen was if he was there, too," she admitted.

She always seemed to be able to easily talk to Arizona because she was never pushy when she talked about her past, and she'd always seemed to let her vent without dragging it out.

"You willingly," Arizona questioned. "I'm not judging, but you knew about it, and still participated?"

"At the time, I only wanted to make him happy, so I decided to give it a try," she shrugged. "I was eighteen, and just moved away and..."

"No, no. I get that," she insisted. "I do. We all do crazy things when we leave home."

"I didn't know about the exchange until after it went down. Apparently I was the soberest one of the bunch because they made it no secret afterword," she shrugged. "I confronted him the next day which started a week long fight," she rolled her eyes, and then realized she just ruined their good time they were having. "Sorry," she realized she was turning their conversation heavy. "I don't mean to talk about him," she sighed.

Arizona knew Mitch was low, but that is even low for him. "I'm a gold star," Arizona spoke up not wanting Callie to feel bad about turning the conversation on him. "And by that I mean the thought of a penis makes my physically ill," she shivered. "Yuck," she cringed thinking about a man. "I remember being twelve or thirteen and a boy kissed me and I literally puked in my mouth," she couldn't help but chuckle.

"So you knew from a young age you were into girls?" Callie questioned when she felt the blonde wrap her arm around her waist as they continued to window browse.

"Oh yeah, I remember being very curious at a young age, and when I finally kissed a girl, I knew that no boy could ever make my butterflies erupt like that." She said pulling her girlfriend towards a shop. "Let's find some suits."

"Can I ask you something," she followed the blonde into the store.

"You can ask me anything." She stopped closer when she saw Callie's unreadable face.

"What is it about a woman that draws you?" Callie questioned. "I'm... I don't find a handful attractive, but I look at you, and I can't take my eyes off you."

"You don't find any women attractive except me?" She blushed.

"I mean, there are some women, mainly stars that I find gorgeous, but they don't turn me on. But, I look at you, and it's like..." She shrugged. "I know that I..." She inhaled.

"You can tell me," Arizona grabbed her hand when she hesitated.

"This life is not easy and when my world is falling apart all I have to do is look at you, and I know I'm not alone anymore," she said when the blonde gently pulled her over to the corner of the shop to have some privacy. "You love me for who I am," she said when Arizona squeezed her hand. "I see my whole future in your eyes," she shyly looked up at the blonde. "I know that you're everything I've always dreamed of, and more."

Arizona couldn't hide the evident smile on her face at Callie's words. "With a woman I feel that I can have a deeper connection because we understand each other better than a man can, and I find them more attractive than any guy, yet I only find one extremely attractive. So attractive that I'd give up my life to save hers," she spoke honestly. "There's an aura," she softly whispered finally answering her girlfriend's question. "That a woman puts off that a man doesn't. To me, a woman's scent is much more calming, and I find myself craving it all the time," she caressed her hand up her lovers arm. "You," she stated. "Are sweet, but a major badass, yet you're still feminine. You're soft and gentle just like your skin, and I find it extremely sexy." She raised her eyebrow at the brunette. "And I'll confess," she stated, brushing the brunette's stray hair out of her face that had fallen from her braid. "Your scent is my favorite. I secretly love waking up in the morning after you've left for work. Even though you're gone for the day, I still have a huge smile on my face because I know you were in bed."

"How?"

"Your scent lingers even when you're not there. Your smell drives me wild," she said causing the Latina to look down and blush. "I love you, and only you." She caressed the woman's face with the back of her hand.

Clearing the emotions that bubbled from her throat, Callie reveled in the woman's sweetness. "I love you, too." She looked up.

"Good," Arizona winked. "How about we save a deep talk for somewhere more... private," she shrugged when she caught a glimpse of the cashier staring them down. "Let's find some bathing suits, grab a few groceries and enjoy our vacation. What do you say?"

"Okay, sorry."

"No," she stopped her. "No, do not be sorry. I love these conversations because we're constantly learning about each other during them. That's a good thing," she insisted.

"You're right," Callie nodded when she too saw the sales woman eyeing them in the corner. "Now let's find some swim wear."

* * *

"Well," Arizona asked while she stood in front of the stall where Callie was trying suits on.

The brunette had been trying on different swimwear for more than thirty minutes while Arizona found hers right off.

"How does it fit?" She couldn't wait to see her girlfriend in this suit.

"Like all the others, I feel terrible," she grumbled as she looked in the mirror. "I feel fat," she said, pushing in her sides that she felt were spilling out of the suit.

"Stop saying that," she demanded. She couldn't stand when Callie would berate herself.

"I am..."

"Stop it, right now." Arizona pulled the curtains aside and walked into the small changing room where Callie was standing in a black one shoulder monokini. "Cal..." She was blown away with how amazing the woman looked in her one piece.

Damn! Was she really all hers?

"What's the problem, babe?" She softened her voice. She couldn't believe how stunning her girlfriend looked in her bathing suit, and yet the woman hated it. "Too tight?" She questioned walking closer to the woman.

"No," she moved around in it. "It's just," she shrugged. She had never wore anything this revealing out in public and didn't feel confident enough to sport the suit on the beach. "This," she said grabbing her exposed sides. "I feel it's just spilling out." She looked up to blue eyes.

"Why?" Arizona didn't think anyone could wear the piece better than Callie was and she wasn't saying it just because it was her girlfriend.

"It just does," Callie turned and glanced in the mirror and pushed on her sides. "See," she moved her hands.

"No," she declared. "I don't see, Calliope," she shook her head and looked into the mirror to find brown eyes glaring at her. "I'm serious sweetie. There is nothing wrong with your body."

"Stop,"

"You stop," she shot back. "Callie, you have the body every girl or woman dreams of," she walked up behind the woman and placed her hands on her hips. "And every man's longs to touch," She ran her hands up the woman's sides. "If you don't like the suit, fine, but please stop downing yourself." She stated. "We all have things we hate about ourselves, that will never change, but just because you notice or hate something doesn't actually mean everyone else does, too. There's absolutely nothing about you I'd change except how you see yourself." She said wrapping her arms around the woman when she leaned back against her. "For one day, I wish you could see yourself through my eyes. You're so beautiful," she sighed. "And yeah, someone a little heavier or skinnier for that matter passes you on the street they instantly feel bad about themselves," She said as a soft chuckle escaped rep lips. "It's because you're so beautiful, Calliope," she kissed her exposed neck. "You may not be perfect, but you're perfect to me, and the sooner you understand that, the sooner we can get back and have some sexy time," she purred.

"Do you really like it?" Callie asked, wrapping her arms around the blonde's that circles her waist.

Arizona always had a way to make her feel beautiful even when she felt terrible.

"I love it," she whispered and met her brown eyes again in the mirror. "But I only want you to get it if you like it."

"It's cute," she shrugged looking herself over in the mirror.

"It's sexy," she purred in her ear before latching onto the brunette's sweet spot just under. "You know how sexy?"

"How?" She moaned at the feel of the woman's lips.

"I'm soaking wet."

"Stop," Callie giggled.

She loved how her girlfriend always seemed to ease her insecurities.

"I'm practically naked, so you shouldn't be doing that to me here."

Damn it! Arizona always had a way with her neck.

"How about we hurry and grab some snacks at the market, and go back to the villa and get completely naked?" She husked before biting Callie's ear.

"Will you do that thing with your tongue?" She raised her eyebrow at the blonde through the mirror.

"Can I kiss you afterward?" She tried to hide her grin.

"I'd be disappointed if you didn't," She nodded with a sly smile.

The more she was with Arizona the more addicted she became.

"I may have a few more tricks up my sleeve," Arizona smacked her on the butt. "Let's get out of her." She grabbed the woman's clothes and waited for her to change back into them before they quickly made their purchase and dashed from the shop.

* * *

 **I used google translate, sorry if it's incorrect.**

 **:) Until Monday! You guys are awesome!**


	58. Chapter 58

**Chapter 58**

* * *

After leaving the swim shop, the couple stopped by the market and grabbed a few items to hold them over until the next morning when they'd have more time for a grocery run.

Arizona didn't have many plans of staying in for dinner this week because she wanted to get out and sample the local cuisine, but she did have a thing or two up her sleeve for dinner tonight.

Returning back to their bungalow, Arizona barely had time to throw their snacks in the fridge before Callie pulled her into the bedroom where they proceeded to make love yet again that day.

Both women were getting so used to being with each other at all times, so when the time came to return back to reality they we're going to have a hard time adjusting again, however, right now they would make the most of their time together.

And in making most of her time, Arizona secretly planned a nice dinner for her girlfriend, so when Callie fell asleep after some very deep and meaningful love making, Arizona snuck out of bed and went to work in the kitchen.

Little did Callie know, when Arizona handed Hector the keys to the Jet Ski earlier in the day, she also handed him a list of items she needed to make a romantic dinner for her girlfriend.

So, while she busied the brunette with breakfast and a little swimwear shopping, the local went and purchased her ingredients and took them back to the house and put the evidence away. And, when Callie came home she was none the wiser of her girlfriend's plans.

Arizona had been working her magic in the kitchen while the brunette slept in the bedroom, and every so often the blonde would check on her to make sure her plan wasn't going to get spoiled.

She just needed Callie to stay asleep around twenty more minutes.

That would give here enough time to set up their soon to be dining area on the dock looking out into the clear blue ocean, while dinner simmered on the stove.

She wanted this to be low key, but yet super romantic.

She had took a small table in the dining area, and placed it on the dock and covered the top with a white tablecloth she found in the closet. Adding the place settings, she then tore apart most of the roses she had Hector purchase for her and scattered them on the table and a few on the dock before laying the last long stem rose across Callie's plate before going in search for some light.

Although it was still daylight out, she had hoped to have a few candles to accent the table, but the wind coming off the water wouldn't allow the candles to stay lit so she was hoping to find some battery operated lights to enhance the feel.

After putting the last touch on the place setting and finishing dinner, she wondered into the bedroom where she found Callie oh her side of the bed clutching a pillow to her chest.

Taking a huge breath, she leaned against the door frame and awed over her beautiful girl.

She loved to watch the brunette sleep. She loved to lie next to Callie and watch the rise and fall of her chest as well as memorizing every single laugh or frown line adorning her face.

Arizona had never loved every trait a person held until Callie. She enjoyed every line, mark or crease on the woman's skin and loved touching them just as much.

Crawling on the bed, Arizona wiggled herself into the brunette's arms, and signed in content when Callie pulled her closer.

Pulling back slightly, she took in the woman's form while she softly ran the tips of her fingers over her structure, down the hollow part of her neck and back up to caress her cheek.

She had wasted so much time believing there was no one in this life for her, but all along what she was needing was one good reason to give herself away.

And that reason had shown up at her door all those months ago.

She had been so scared to make a move on Callie because she didn't want to ruin their friendship they had developed.

Within days of moving Callie in, they became best friends and even though she considered April one of her very best, Callie quickly took the number one spot.

Little did she know their friendship would only bloom from the day they shared their first kiss. She had only hoped the friendship would remain as they ventured into the dating world, and luckily it did.

It surpassed any and all expectations she had ever dreamt of.

Arizona wasn't one to share her feelings with many people.

Hell, April would always have to pull the woman's teeth to get her to talk most times, but one look from Callie and she wanted to spill everything to her.

The woman holding her in her arms could get her to bow at her feet if she simply asked her too.

Arizona would deny it publicly, but she was whipped by Callie. If she told her to jump off a bridge, Arizona had no doubt in her mind she'd do it, but she also believed the same rang true for the brunette.

All Arizona had to do was give Callie one longing look and she could have the woman swooning in no time.

She believed they brought out the best in each other.

They both had a tendency to be stubborn, she more so than Callie, but they pulled one another out of it.

When one was down, all the other had to do was be present, and a lot of times that alone would bring them back up.

Neither could ask for a better partner.

"Callie," Arizona finally broke out of her thoughts after spending several minutes lying with the brunette. "Callie wake up, baby." She whispered kissing the brunette's nose.

"Mmmm..." Callie smiled when she felt the blonde lightly press her lips to her skin.

"Wake up, sleepyhead." She whispered while softly running her thumb over the apple of the woman's cheek.

"I don't wanna," she shook her head. "You are wearing me out woman. Just yesterday morning we woke up to ten inches of fresh snow, and now I'm lying here in another country in our own little cabana in the Pacific Ocean. My body's tired."

"You're cute when you're tired," Arizona laughed at the whining woman.

"And you're mean when I'm sleepy." She mumbled into her pillow as she pulled the woman flush against her body. "Why do you have clothes on?" She felt the fabric on the blonde's back.

"Because," she announced. "I've got a surprise for you, so you need to get up and cover that gorgeous body of yours," she leaned in and kissed the swell of the woman's naked breast.

"What kind of surprise?" Callie lifted an eyelid to peek at the blonde. "And why aren't you as tired as I am?" She groaned.

"Sex wearing you out?" She giggled when Callie let out a content sigh. "I am tired. I'm actually exhausted, but we're on vacation, and I want to explore and do things with you while we have the chance, so like I said, you need to get up, love."

"No, I don't wanna," she stretched her body before rolling away from the woman.

"Callie," Arizona smacked her hip when she turned away from her and covered herself up. "That wasn't a request," she threw her body on top of the Latina's who was lying face down on the mattress.

"Noooo..." She declared when she felt Arizona grab her sides. "Don't," she knew the woman would tickle her until she got up.

"You have ten seconds to get up," she squeezed her sides.

"But, I don't wanna," she tried to wiggle free.

"You will after you find out what I have planned."

"Tell me," Callie tried to break free only to find her head hanging off the side of the bed with nowhere to go but down.

"Dinner plans," Arizona scooted further up Callie's body and laid her chin on the woman's shoulder as she peered into the ocean water through the glass panel underneath them. "Reservations are in ten minutes."

"I don't want to go out smelling like sex." She grumbled as she watched a few fish swim around in their habitat.

"Oh, but it's the sweetest scent," Arizona nudged her nose into her neck. "We smell amazing."

"No we don't," she giggled when the woman's breath tickled her. "Can we have a floor like this at home?"

"Sure," Arizona also watched the creatures swim around. "We'll buy the world's largest fish tank and build a glass house on top of it," she laughed.

"Deal,"

"Deal, now come on, babe. All you have to do is throw on a cover-up. Nothing else needed, unless you want to wear your new hot bathing suit because you'll need that this evening, too."

"Only because you want me to model it for you," she turned to raise her eyebrow at the doctor.

"Hmm," Arizona hummed in delight. That would be something she would willingly welcome. "Maybe," she winked and kissed her temple before rolling off her. "Hop two," she smacked her backside and stood from the bed. "Chop, chop," she clapped her hands to get the woman moving.

"Yes, Drill Sergeant," she groaned, stretching her body again before she complied with the blonde's wishes.

* * *

After going to the bathroom and slipping on her bathing suit and muscle tee cover-up she and Arizona both had purchased alike, she made her way through the villa to find her girlfriend.

She knew her attire suited the occasion because Arizona was wearing her cover-up also, but she never saw if she was wearing her bikini she had purchased, and was slightly disappointed because she couldn't wait to see the blonde's body in it.

"Where are you," Callie walked closer to the kitchen. "Something smells really good," she saw her walking back into the house.

"Hey," Arizona shut the door and saw her girlfriend hovering around the stove. "Get away," she came and took her hand and led her outside.

"Are we eating in?"

"We are, I've cooked what looks to be an amazing meal for us," she said leading her to the small table she had decorated for them to enjoy the view.

"Arizona," Callie awed when she came upon the table decorated in rose pedals and a small flickering candle. "What did you do?" She asked softly.

There it was the smile that lights Callie's beautiful face.

"I've made you dinner, and I thought we'd take in the beautiful view while we enjoy. Sound good?"

"Yes, baby," Callie enthusiastically nodded before kissing her on her lips. "It sounds amazing," she said sitting down at the table when Arizona pulled the chair out for her. "The kitchen smells delicious."

"You think so?" She asked, helping the woman scoot her chair in.

"Yes!" She announced with a huge grin on her face. "Thank you, but you didn't have to go through so much trouble."

"You kidding, I did this for me," she teased and picked up the rose she had for her girlfriend. "This is for you, love." She kissed her forehead.

"Awe, thank you," she smelled its sweet nectar. "I can't believe you did this, Baloo," she couldn't believe Arizona had gone through all this trouble while she napped.

It was simple, yet gushingly sweet.

"You're too good to me, seriously!" She looked up at the blonde standing beside her.

"It was nothing, really," Arizona kissed her skin one more time before retreating to serve their meal.

"It's everything," she whispered when the woman disappeared into the house.

Arizona wanted to constantly keep Callie on her toes with surprises, not that she felt like she needed to keep showing Callie what she meant to her, but she wanted to show her. And each time Arizona surprised her girlfriend it was as if it was the first time.

Callie's face would light up in surprise, and it took her breath away every time.

"This is hot," she announced carrying some dishes out as Callie took in the beautiful view while waiting.

"Oh," Callie quickly stood up. "Let me help you."

"No, you sit," Arizona demanded, but the woman protested.

"No," she took the items from her and sat them on the table. "You've done all of this, the least I can do is help you bring it out. Anything else," She asked.

"Yeah, I have another dish and our drinks," she gave in because she knew Callie would anyway.

"Arizona, I'm in awe of you," she shook her head and followed the woman in the kitchen. "You're the sweetest person I know, and I love you, so much."

"I love you, too," she handed the woman the bowl.

"Oh," Callie's eyes lit up. "Did you cook Mexican?"

"Yeah," she grinned, pouring the blended drinks in two glasses. "I thought it was only appropriate," she followed her girlfriend back outside.

She wanted Callie to try her Mexican dish, before they had real Mexican food because she didn't want hers to seem like a letdown after they had experienced the lands delicacies.

She knew hers wouldn't be anything like the original, so she wanted Callie to experience hers first.

"What are we having," Callie sat back down and looked at the place sitting. "I feel like I can't get enough to eat lately," she laid the napkin on her lap.

"Nothing fancy," she shrugged. "I know you love shrimp," Arizona said handing her the drink. "So, I decided to try to make Chipotle shrimp, topped with homemade pico de gallo," she took the top off the dish to reveal the meal. "And I made a side of rice and cheesy refried beans."

"It looks delicious, babe," her mouth was instantly watering at the smell of all the food.

"I have a few tortillas in case you wanted them."

"I can't wait to see what you did for dessert," she teased knowing Arizona hated making the sweet treats.

"Well, that is all you, sweetie. I've already told you, dessert is always your thing."

"But you didn't warn me," she said filling her plate with everything.

"I know, so that means," Arizona slyly looked up to her girlfriend over the top of her glass. "Dessert is... you," she grinned before sipping her Margarita.

"I can deal with that," Callie blushed before taking a drink of her cocktail.

"Take it easy on the Margarita's because I'm hoping to take the wave runner out after we enjoy dinner."

"Sounds perfect," she grinned taking her first bite of dinner. "Mmmm..." She moaned at the taste of the Chipotle shrimp. "This is good."

* * *

"My turn," Arizona spoke loudly over the engine of the Jet Ski.

After they shared dinner and several kisses, the couple finally made their way to the wave runner tied to the dock.

Callie called first dibs on driving much to Arizona's dismay. She was yet to handle the Jet Ski and had been anticipating the activity all afternoon.

Callie didn't actually care if Arizona took the first turn, but she loved seeing the blonde pout around, causing her to hug her tighter as she rode her around only added to her joy.

"But," she felt the woman release her torso. "I'm not... Ariz-on-a," she gasped when the blonde grabbed her shoulders and playfully slung her off the runner.

Arizona hated to take charge and demand the controls, but she didn't care at the moment, she wanted her turn to throw Callie off the back like she had her more than once this evening.

"Sorry, my beautiful, wet, love," she giggled when Callie bobbed. "But it was my turn," she shrugged. "You had over thirty minutes, the sun's about to set, so I need to get my chance before dark."

"Even so, was that necessary?" She questioned wiping the saltwater from her face.

"Umm..." She thought for a moment. "Was it necessary to throw me off three times?" The blonde glared back.

"Hey, it wasn't my fault you let go of me," she held her hand out for the blonde to help her back up. "I told you to hold tight more than once."

"You just wanted to see what I look like wet."

"And you want to see what I look like wet," Callie shot back.

"I already know what you look like wet," she grinned. "You usually have your head buried in the pillow, eyes shut tight, mouth hung open as your chest is heaving while you grip the sheets... it's a beautiful view." She sighed.

"Do you have to turn everything dirty?" she giggled and climbed behind Arizona and scooted up against her. "And, wow, you really pay attention to detail, huh?" She teased.

"I pay attention to everything about you," she said pushing the throttle on the ski, knowing Callie didn't have a good hold on her.

"Riz," she grabbed onto the woman before she went flying. "I swear to god," she giggled as she pressed her cheek against the woman's back.

"Hold on, baby," she laughed. "This ain't gonna be no cakewalk."

Before long, a handful of people seemed to be enjoying their time out on the water as well as Arizona and Callie.

Arizona had her time on the runner, as she too, gave Callie a run for her money, but the brunette wasn't letting go of her.

"Calliope," Arizona shut the motor down. "Look!" She pointed further out in the ocean.

"Where," She looked, but the setting sun was glaring off the water making it hard to see. "Oh, I see," she saw a few dolphins break the water. "Awe, Baloo," she grinned and held tight to her girlfriend's waist. "I wish we could get closer."

"I know," she smiled as she placed her hand on the brunette's arm that surrounded her. "Here," she patted the woman's arms to get her to release.

"What are you..." She said when the blonde balanced herself and turned around slowly on the boat so she was facing her. "Careful,"

"We're going to enjoy," she smiled at the woman. "The dolphins and sunset together," she leaned into her girlfriend and wrapped her arms around her as they watched the dolphin's peak again.

"This is nice," Callie too, embraced her girlfriend.

"Mmhmm..." She agreed. "I had this all planned out."

"Sure you did, Casanova," she laughed.

"I can pretend, right?"

"Yes, honey." She agreed. "We'll pretend it was all you," Callie nodded. "Dinner was definitely all you, and this beautiful sunset was all you, and you topped it off with the dolph-ins." She got out as a woman came close to them. "What the hell was that about?" Callie asked when the woman waved at them or more so Arizona.

"I don't know," she shrugged.

"I have a random question."

"What?" Arizona sat up and rubbed the Latina's smooth legs.

"I'm not going to have to worry about any locals showing up wanting a one night stand with you, am I?" She teased, seeing the woman's face drop.

After their tiff in Whistler Callie took Arizona on the bunny slopes and taught her how to ski. The blonde eventually picked it up, but was far from good.

On Arizona's last run down the small hill, she saw Greta still eyeing her, so she intentionally fell knowing Callie would come cover and help her up. When the woman reached to help her stand, Arizona pulled her down with her and proceeded to kiss the life out of her.

Callie knew what she was doing because Arizona had pointed the woman out when she spotted her. But, the brunette didn't care, she willingly let Arizona show Greta who she wanted.

"Hardy har har, Calliope," she rolled her eyes. "Don't ruin this romantic moment." She scolded.

"Too soon?"

"Maybe give it at least three days next time?" She shrugged.

"Duly noted," she pulled the woman back to her. "Thank you for this unexpected evening," she said kissing her forehead. "Dinner was amazing, as well as the dolphins and sunset." She said as they continued to watch the sun sink down into the water.

"You're welcome." Arizona pulled back and accepted a kiss from her girlfriend. "I do it just to see you smile."

"You don't have too, though. I'm always smiling now days."

"I know, but I like it."

"I do, too," Callie conceded. "I don't ever want this to end; I want to stay like this forever." She said as they held onto each other.

"Me too, me too,"

"Oh," she gasped. "Look," she grinned when a dolphin surfaced a few yards away from them. "I guess you planned that, too."

"Totally."


	59. Chapter 59

**1 week!**

 **Chapter 59**

* * *

After spending the evening out on the ocean, the couple finally returned to the villa after the sun set in the water.

Arizona grabbed a quick shower while Callie cleaned up dinner dishes, when the brunette finished, she jumped in the shower to wash the salt water out of her hair after Arizona.

By the time she walked into the bedroom, she found the blonde fast asleep on her side of the bed.

She hated that she was relieved Arizona was already asleep because the moments before they drifted off to together where some of her favorites, but after jetting off to another country, exhaustion was beginning to set in and she needed a solid ten hours to rejuvenate her body.

So, even though it wasn't even nine o'clock at night, she willingly accepted defeat and slipped in the bed behind the doctor and fell asleep just as quick as Arizona.

The week passed before their eyes. Mornings were spent cuddling in bed until their hunger became present. After breakfast they would explore and take in daily activities that weren't available to them in Seattle.

One afternoon they spent time snorkeling, per Arizona's request, which they both enjoyed more than expected especially when they saw a sting ray gliding around in the water near them.

Snorkeling was peaceful.

There was no small talk or needed. They were able to get lost in their own thoughts while they became one with the ocean as they took in the scenery under the water.

Another day was spent taking a surfing class. Both women had interest in learning the sport, but after trying for a few hours, they quickly gave that up and went back to the house and hit the Jet Ski again that afternoon.

One evening, while they we're milling around town, Callie noticed a local cooking class, so the next day she signed them up after remembering her girlfriend saying she had took classes in the past and she wanted Arizona to experience that joy again.

The woman had brought such joy to her with the simplest of things, and Callie also wanted Arizona to do the things she loved as well.

Arizona was taken aback that Callie took it upon herself to book a cooking class together. She hadn't expected that at all, and yet, she was super excited.

It was something she would like to get back into and she hoped that maybe Callie would join her in some classes once they got settled back at home.

As the days passed with sporty activities, the night time did as well. Each night after they shared a romantic dinner out, they found themselves crashing down the hall way like waves on a shore as mouths battled for dominance until they fell against the bed where they proceeded to make the best love each had ever experienced.

Their week at the ocean was eventful, but the two women were becoming tired and were ready to get back to their life, however, they had one more day to experience before flying home.

If Callie had any say, they'd be spending most of if not all day in bed in each other's arms before they'd go back to seeing each other only a few hours a day.

That was her plan that she evolved in her head as she stood leaning against the en-suite bathroom door while she watched the blonde sleep in the early sunlight that was shown through the window cascading on the woman's golden locks.

Callie couldn't help but smile when she saw the blonde's loose strands of hair fly around in her face from the cool air blowing from the ceiling fan.

She didn't understand how someone could be so pretty without trying.

Arizona was beautiful, dainty and delicate, and Callie couldn't ever get enough of her sense of humor, her body, her mind.

She simply couldn't get enough of her.

Walking over to the end of the bed, she noticed Arizona's right leg and arm poking out of the cover as if needing to feel cool air.

She couldn't help the smile on her face; every time she saw Arizona lying in bed, want ignited her need for the woman.

Watching the blonde sleep in the bed reminded her of their first morning in the bungalow when she woke her with a little sexy time.

Arizona said she was having the most amazing dream, and Callie thought she should make the woman's dream a reality. So, she slowly pulled the cover that was partially covering her girlfriend off her body and tossed it to the side.

Seeing the doctor lying naked on the bed caused her heart to race and her mouth to instantly water.

Arizona was so beautiful, and every time their eyes meet, Callie's knees trembled, her heart melted, and right then and there through all the chaos that has been her life, there was order and deeper meaning.

Every time Arizona looked into her eyes she could feel what she meant to her. With one look, the doctor could touch her soul.

There was no doubt they belonged together.

She had been so captivated by Arizona from day one. The woman was so confident, strong, yet womanly. She knew who she was and what she wanted, and if Callie were to admit it, she had had some type of feelings for the woman since the first time they met.

Arizona had been her crying shoulder from the beginning and she knew that if it would have been anyone else who had helped her she wouldn't be the strong, fairly confident woman she was today. No one on this planet could give her the confidence she had now, except Arizona.

And that confidence was shining bright at the moment as she seductively crawled onto the bed with only one destination in mind.

She wanted to turn her girlfriend's dream into fruition, so, she crawled up the blonde's parted legs as the woman laid there in dreamland.

Settling herself on the bed, she kissed just above Arizona's knee causing the woman's muscle to flinch at the touch.

She couldn't help but smile at the affect she had on her. Arizona had always said she melted into her touch, and from the looks of it she was even putty in her sleep.

Laying light kisses up the blonde's thigh, she proceeded with the left until she reached the blonde's hip, causing the woman to unconsciously let out a sigh which only spurred Callie on.

"Mmm... Callie," she looked up and saw the blonde moan her name and reach out to only find cool sheets.

Callie couldn't help but smile when the woman moaned her name.

She loved how her name lingered on Arizona's luscious lips.

Running her hand up the woman's thigh, she slowly caressed the woman's stomach just under her bellybutton before slowly running her thumb in golden curls causing the blonde to wiggle.

God, she couldn't get enough of this woman.

Bringing her hand further down, she slowly ran her thumb over the woman's bud before quickly pulling it away when the blonde's muscles in her thighs contracted.

Arizona was usually a heavy sleeper, so she knew she'd be able to play a little before her woke up completely.

"Mmm..." She hummed.

Callie could tell Arizona was getting turned on as she toyed with the sleeping woman.

She knew her girlfriend would be waking up soon but she wanted to tease her first, so she softly blew on the woman's sex, getting a loud moan from her in return.

Just before she decided to finally get her feel for the woman, she saw beads of arousal drip from Arizona's core.

She had yet to taste the woman, and with her pleasure shinning she wasn't going to be able to withstand it much longer.

Gently catching a drop on her finger that was seeping from her core, she brought it to her mouth and sucked the sweet nectar.

"Jesus," she rolled her eyes in the back of her head at the taste of her girlfriend. She had no idea a person could taste so sweet.

She thought for sure the blonde would have woken up by now, but apparently she wanted to stay in dreamland a little longer and that was fine with her.

Callie couldn't hold herself back any further; she had to have this woman, so she slowly parted her mouth and flattened her tongue over the woman's sex eliciting a loud moan from the body beneath her.

One swipe was all it took for her to dive in and explore the doctor's folds.

Arizona felt herself waking up, but she was fighting to stay asleep. There was no way she was letting herself wake up from apparent dream she thought she was having because Callie's mouth was finally on her and it was everything she dreamed of.

She felt as if she was in between wakefulness and dreams because she could physically feel her heart beating out of her chest with every swipe of the brunette's tongue in her dream.

"Oh, Calliope," she moaned.

Callie couldn't help but smile into her sex when the woman thrashed her head around on her pillow. "Wake up, love," she whispered before running her tongue up wet folds and dragging it over the woman's clit. "Arizona," she reach up and grabbed the woman's hand.

"Oh, God," she moaned, hearing her name being called. "Oh... Go..." She gasped finally waking completely, feeling the woman suck her into her mouth. "Oh Jesus," her eyes shot open when she registered what was taking place.

Callie couldn't help but be proud of herself when blue eyes widened when the woman darted up on her elbows.

"Oh, God, Calliope," she moaned, making eye contact with her girlfriend as the woman drank her in. This feeling was ten times better than her dream. "What are you..."

Callie released languid swipes of her tongue through the woman's lips as she watched Arizona's mouth fall open and her head roll back on her shoulders as she continued to love her girlfriend.

"Fucking Christ..." She panted, bringing her hand down to grip dark brown hair as she spread herself open wider with her feet planted on the mattress.

"Morning," Callie let go of the woman's sex to crawl up and greeted the hazy blonde with a passionate kiss.

"Don't stop," she smiled into the embrace, until Callie pulled back.

"It's okay?" She questioned. She didn't know if she was doing the right things or not, but from the pants the woman let out she thought so. "Feel good?"

"The best," Arizona nodded placing her hand on the Latina's head to help her back down between her legs.

"Anxious?" She laughed when the blonde bucked her hips.

"Just horny, very, very horny," she breathed as she anticipated the woman's touch. "You're really good at this."

"You think?"

"Yeah, and if you keep it up I'm going to come in your mouth." She watched the woman's eyes widen.

"Your bedroom mouth," she shook her head with a chuckle.

"You love it," she leaned back on her elbows, keeping a watchful eye as the woman's tongue dart out of her mouth and swipe up her center. "Oh yeah," Arizona grinned and raised her hips to meet Callie's face. She had dreamed of this moment for so long and now that it was here she had to watch every move the woman made. "So good, baby," She breathed as the brunette continued to tease her center.

Seconds, minutes, hours, Arizona wasn't sure how long Callie kept up her pace, but she finally pulled away breathlessly.

"You have to let go," Callie grinned as she knelt up on her knees. She had been working on her girlfriends' sex for several minutes and knew Arizona was fighting her impending release with all she had.

"No way," she sighed as she tried to catch her breath. "I've been waiting on this forever, I. Will. Revel in it." She grinned as she sucked her bottom lip in her mouth.

"My tongue is tired." She chuckled as she cupped her hand on the blonde's sex.

"Calliope, that's not something a girl wants to here," She pouted, knowing her girlfriend had worked her up whole.

Arizona had been fighting her orgasm for several minutes, so she knew Callie may tire especially since this was her first time.

But, damn, she couldn't believe it was her girlfriend's first time doing this to her because she seemed like a pro already. Callie was hitting every sweet spot she had.

"I need to practice more," she grinned when she saw the blonde's heaving bare chest.

"We've got plenty of time for that," she licked her lips and threw her head back as Callie's fingers teased her center.

"All day," the brunette agreed as she leaned forward to get the woman's attention. She felt the need to kiss Arizona and to remind her how much she meant to her.

"All day," Arizona nodded in agreement as Callie pressed their foreheads together after the passionate kiss.

"Morning," she purred, looking into the blonde's hooded eyes as she tried to convey with only a look that she will love her for the rest of her life.

"Morning," she pecked red lips as Callie thrusted her lower half adding more pressure the woman's center.

"Trust me?" Arizona whispered.

"Of course,"

"Wanna try something different?"

"Okay,"

"Okay," she patted her right leg. "Straddle me," she said as Call did what she asked. "Now, we need to take this off," she pulled at the sleep shirt the brunette had thrown on sometime during the night. "Come closer," she panted placing her hands on the brunette's hips when she moved forward. "Move your hips with me," she guided the woman's movements and using her own hips, both moaning in bliss when their centers finally came in to contact. "Oh yeah,"

"Jesus," Callie moaned at the contact when the blonde cupped her breasts.

"You like this?" Arizona asked lifting her hips so their centers mixed together.

"Ye-ah..." she breathed as the blonde needed her mounds.

"Faster, Callie," she breathed as they both fell into a rhythmic dance. "I want you to fuck me," she husked as the woman above her picked up her pace.

Arizona's words yet again spurred her on.

They had finally got into a comfortable place where Callie would just about do anything Arizona asked her to do.

There was nothing left to prove, all they had to do was just be.

Arizona made her feel special even during sex. She felt loved, needed and desired.

"Oh god,"

Both women kept up their pace for several minutes, until Callie felt her muscles starting to burn.

Having sex with Arizona was going to get her in shape sooner or later. The woman underneath her had sparked a desire in her she had never experienced before and she couldn't get enough of it.

"So good, Callie," Arizona purred as her hands trailed up and down the Latina's sides. "So good, baby,"

"Can you..." She husked breathlessly as she leaned forward to rest her forehead on be blonde's shoulder as she continued to grind herself on Arizona's sex.

"Yes," she hissed as she brought her hands down to the woman's curvy hips to help her on. "I'm gonna come," she moaned out.

"Me too," Callie breathed. It wasn't going to take many more thrusts before she found herself flying over the edge.

"Together, I want to come together."

The only noise in the room were the sounds of their body's colliding together along with gasps from both sets of bruised lips as they both reached their peaks.

"Ariz-ona," Callie cried out, collapsing on the sweaty body beneath her after she rode out her orgasm.

"Calliopeeee," she followed suit as she clawed onto the brunette's back while her climax flowed through her body. "Oh baby," her arms collapsed to her side as she and Callie tried to catch their breaths.

"Damn," she moaned as she lay partially on the blonde as they soaked in this moment.

"Owww..." She moaned when she felt her left leg muscle tighten up. "Oh God," she cried out. "Cramp," she tried to straighten her leg out.

"Here," Callie rolled off to the side and grabbed the blonde's leg and massaged the tight muscle with her right hand. "Better?"

"Yeah," she confirmed as the brunette kept up her pace. "Thanks."

"Least I could do I," she winked as she moved her hand up and caressed the woman's thigh.

"What?" Arizona nervously chuckled when her girlfriend leaned up on her elbow and stared her down after a few minutes of silence.

"Nothing," Callie said brushing her thumb over the blonde's cheek as she lovingly gazed at her.

"You sure about that," She asked, as her hand softly trailed up the brunette's exposed sides.

"Yeah," a soft smile broke out on her face as their naked bodies melted into each other. "Babe,"

"Hmm..."

"I really love you," she searched blue eyes. She had so much love for this woman; she couldn't even begin to describe it. "I'm so lucky to have found someone who makes me happy, and so fulfilled."

"I want so much for you. Us," Arizona couldn't help but return the smile as she ran her fingers through brown hair. "I love you beyond measure," she nodded. "And know, I don't say it out of habit. When I say I love you, I mean it."

"Hence your, love you, mean it," she looked at her bracelet that adorn her wrist. She hadn't taken it off since Arizona slipped it on her at the lodge in whistler.

"Yes," she smiled, leaning up to peck red lips. "And, I want you to always be able to look at it even when I'm grumpy, or you're grumpy. When we're mad and don't show our love. I want you to look down at that bracelet, and know that you'll always be loved by someone, no matter what."

"Even when you hate me,"

"I could never hate you, Calliope. But, I'm sure we'll have days where we don't like each other, but still love one another."

"Can I tell you something?"

"Yes," she grinned, brushing brown tresses behind her ear.

"I told myself I'd never do this again, but it took you to finally prove me wrong."

"About what, love,"

"That there is someone out there who I deserve, and who deserves my love," she said, caressing the woman's cheek. "I told myself years ago I'd never do this again, but I couldn't help but give myself to you," she spoke honestly. "That first kiss we shared," she chuckled. "I knew I was screwed because I not only wanted, but needed to experience it again."

Arizona couldn't help the wide smile that graced her face as Callie spoke.

"You, Arizona, are the only reason I smile these days."

"Elle makes your smile, too."

"Only because of you," she shrugged. "If it weren't for you, I still wouldn't know that Aria has a daughter," she continued. "I just want you to know how much I love, and appreciate you."

"I know," Arizona grabbed her hand and kissed the top of her skin. "I know,"

"Will ya hold me?" Callie asked laying her head on the blonde's collarbone.

"Sleepy?" Arizona wrapped her arms around her.

"A little," she giggled. "You've wore me down this week, I'm ready to go back home and relax," she shivered. "Get the blanket." She pointed.

"Why is it down here," she asked, reaching on the floor and pulling it over them.

"I threw it off so I could have my way with you," she bit down on her collarbone.

"Ouch! Hey now," she wiggled to get the woman to let go.

"Sorry, sometimes I can't help myself," she grinned as she kissed the marred skin. "This is cozy," she snuggled close when Arizona covered them up. "I like being under the blankets with your arms around me."

"You do," Arizona wrapped her arms around the woman tighter. "What do you love about it?"

"Our bodies touching," she whispered, tracing small circles on the woman's chest. "I like the warmth I get from being next to you. The occasional kisses on the forehead," she smiles when Arizona kissed her. "It's in your arms I feel safe, comfortable and so content enough to fall asleep peacefully without any worry."

"I never want you to worry."

"That's inevitable, but it lessens when you're near," she leaned up and smiled down at the blonde. "I'm also fascinated by the shape of your lips and how they fit so perfectly with the shape of mine." She pecked pink lips.

"Which ones," Arizona teased releasing a loud laugh when Callie squeezed her sides.

"You think you're funny, huh,"

"Maybe, she replied. "I'm funny, and you're phenomenal,"

"Oh, I am?"

"Oh, yeah," the blonde confirmed, "The best," She kissed her forehead as she lazily scratched her back.

Arizona had often told her she would protect her or die trying, but Callie would never let that happen. She would be the one fighting. She would walk the earth over if she had to and she would without a doubt die for her.

"You're the best too," Callie laid her head back down on her chest.

"What are we doing today?"

"We're doing it."

"Fine by me," Arizona hugged her tight as they soaked up their last full day together before going back to reality.


	60. Chapter 60

**Chapter 60**

* * *

"Calliope," Arizona called out to her girlfriend whom was at the snack bar getting drinks. "Come on, babe, it's your turn," she bounced on her heels as she waited for the brunette to take her turn.

"You're going down, Riz," Meredith said as she looked up above their heads at the screen.

"In your dreams, Grey," she shot back as she finished her drink. "It's still neck and neck."

"Listen, fuckers," Teddy yelled from her lane when she heard Meredith and Arizona's banter. "You're all four going down," she slurred.

"How about you focus on beating my mom and Nanny before you worry about which one of us you're going to beat,"

"Pshhh... please," Teddy waved her off and flopped down on the chair behind her. "My Apes and I have got this in the bag."

"Sure, sure, that's why you're lagging." Meredith pointed up at the score.

"Why don't you have another drink and pass out in a booth somewhere Theodora." Arizona sassed her.

"Girls," Betty glared at them. "How about acting your age instead of your shoe size while we're here?"

"Why don't you suck my..."

"Hey," Callie announced, stopping Teddy when she walked back to their group. "I wouldn't finish that sentence, Altman," she warned her. "The only thing she will be sucking is me." She slyly grinned.

"Calliope," Arizona embarrassingly yelled when a roar of laughter erupted around her. "Some things are meant to be kept private." She scolded.

"Babe, the smile I walk around with on my face says it all." She kissed her cheek as she walked passed the blonde and grabbed the dark purple bowling ball from the return.

"Dream Girl's right, Rizo," Christina sipped on her beer as Callie drew her ball back to fling down the lane. "You are always looking at her like she's an all you can eat clam buffet."

"Cristina!" Arizona examined just as Callie pitched the ball in the gutter when she heard the Koreans remarks.

"Yang!" Callie turned towards her.

"Foul," Arizona called out when she turned to see her girlfriend's ball in the gutter. "You're distracting my partner."

"What? I am not." She protested. "Tell me it isn't true, Torres." Cristina adverted her gaze to the Latina. "Does she not look at you like that?"

"Well..." Callie bit the corner of her mouth when her girlfriend turned her glare at her. "She has been insatiable." She seductively winked at her partner.

"Callie Torres," the blonde exclaimed when the group chuckled out at her expense again. "You guys aren't funny."

"But it's true, babe," Callie snuck behind the blonde and wrapped her arms around her. "You're always drooling or licking your lips when you look at me." she kissed her head. "And it's always worse when I'm wearing your favorite undies." She whispered.

"It's just a bad habit I have." She shrugged. "That's all."

"Sure it is, baby," She swayed them and she kissed the woman's neck. "It turns me on like you wouldn't believe," She purred into her neck.

"Oh it does, does it?" She giggled when the woman bit down on her neck.

"Mmhmm..." The brunette hummed as Arizona laid her arms on top of hers that circled her torso. "It's super-hot. You look down at me and run your wet tongue over your lips just as you're about to lick my..."

"Come on, Callie," Cristina called out interrupting her. "Can't you wait until you get home before you molest Robbins? I'd like to get this first game finished before I grow gray hair."

"Too late, Yang," April chimed in. She had been fairly silent since returning with drinks with Callie. "I do believe I see a few here," she pulled a random hair from her head.

"Listen, Fire Crotch," she spit at the redhead when she grabbed her head. "If you ever want to work in the medical field again, I suggest you keep your comments and hands to yourself."

"Damn it, Cristina," Arizona exclaimed when Callie dropped her hands. "Shut the hell up," her girl was just getting to the good stuff and the woman had to fuck it up.

If she knew Callie was willing, she'd ask to take her into the bathroom right now and push her up against the wall and fuck her brains out, but she didn't know if they were at that point in their relationship yet.

Hell, they had only just made love in their own bed for the first time a week ago, so that step was still questionable.

Since taking the final plunge in their relationship on Christmas, they hadn't been home much. Arizona had been busy with working late nights the week before New Year's and then they ran off on vacation for almost two weeks.

Since they returned back from Mexico a week ago, their lives had fallen back into a rhythm. Arizona still had some late shifts; however, they still made time for a late night or an early morning romper.

"I wonder if there's a door leading out back," Callie purred into the woman's ear. "Maybe we could sneak away for a few minutes."

Yep, they were there. But, could they really sneak away without getting heckled when they returned?

She was positive of the smug look she would have if they did would give that away, so that was out of the question for the moment.

"Callie," Arizona shuttered when she felt the woman's hot breath on her.

"Love you, mean it," She kissed the nap of her neck and smacked her on the ass before walking to finish her frame.

"Ouch," she yelped in surprise. "You're lucky you're cute." She grumbled.

"You're lucky I'm cute," Callie announced. "Keep it up and you'll be denied that buffet tonight." She teased.

"Callie," Arizona rolled her eyes at both of them.

"Calm down, they know I'm teasing," She turned to her friends, shook her head and mouthed, "I'm totally not,"

"Oh god, my eyes," Yang covered her face with her arm. "That's a picture I do not need," she cringed. "Get out, get out," she beat on the side of her head, hoping the image would disappear.

"Serves you right," Arizona sneered.

"What did you get, Callie?" Meredith asked the blonde when she took a seat beside her as the brunette rolled a spare.

"Good job, babe." She cheered her on when she knocked the pins down.

"Anything special,"

"She didn't want anything," Arizona shrugged. "She said just going out bowling with everyone was enough."

"Come on, you have to get her something for her birthday," she said as April ran up and whispered something in Callie's ear which caused the woman to throw her head back laughing.

"She said no," the blonde replied to her friend. "She thinks this girl's night is her gift because I told her it would be on me. But, I have a surprise or two for her when we get home tonight."

"Oh lord, I don't want to hear about that."

"You don't even know if we've had sex yet, so don't act like you know it's something sexual." She bumped her shoulder.

"Oh, I know," Meredith clarified. "Lately you two can't keep your hands off each other when you're near," she said as Callie walked up behind her and placed her hands on her shoulders. "Case in point," she grinned.

"Your drink is on the table," Callie said as Cristina bowled her round. "I've got to run to the restroom," she leaned down and kissed the blonde's head.

"Is that a metaphor for meet me in two?"

"No," she rolled her eyes. "You have sex on the brain," Arizona stood up and retrieved her drink her girlfriend had purchased. "Is Derek not giving you enough?"

"Not at the moment," she stood up and walked over to the blonde. "Can you keep a secret?"

"Of course," Arizona sipped on her lemonade.

"I think I'm pregnant." The darker blonde leaned in and whispered.

"Shut up," her eyes widened. "What do you mean think? Have you taken a test?"

"No," she shook her head. "I'm nervous, I'm afraid I'll be let down."

"Well, you have to find out somehow," she whispered as people walked passed.

"I'm fairly certain. I've been craving fried food for a week. I can't get enough."

"How about when we leave here, you run to the pharmacy and come to the apartment to take it," Arizona bounced on her heels.

"I dunno, maybe," she shrugged. "I'd feel better going and having a blood test."

"I have to be at work at six Monday morning, come by about nine and I'll sneak ya in and test you."

"You could do that?"

"Hell yeah,"

"Okay," Meredith laughed. "Monday at nine,"

"Awesome,"

"Do you want kids?" She asked as they watched a family pack up their stuff to leave.

"Gosh," she sighed. "I don't know. Callie can't carry, and I'm not sure if I want to carry," she shrugged. "Since Tim died, that hasn't been something I wanted. I saw my parents lose a child, and I don't know if I could handle that type of loss."

"Just because they lost Tim, doesn't mean you'll lose a child."

"I know," she slowly nodded. "Since being with her that want has returned a little. Lately when I see Callie with her niece, I can't help but wonder if we'll ever have one. When she talks about Elle her face lights up, and I just drink it in. I can only imagine what her baby would look like. I know," she sighed. "She'd make a super cute baby."

"So you do," Meredith confirmed when she saw the blonde's face turn into a smile when she talked about her girlfriend having a baby.

"Mer," she scolded. "We've only been together a few months, thinking about babies is rushing it, don't you think?"

"So," she shrugged. "You two are crazy about each other; any fool can see you'll end up spending forever together."

"Stop," she pleaded. Of course she's been finding herself thinking about it every time her girlfriend Skyped her sister. She loved seeing the smile that graced Callie's face when she talked to Elena, and it only made her imagine what kind of mom her girlfriend would be. "She can't have kids, so it doesn't matter."

"But if she could?"

"If she could I can see us getting settled into married life and having a kid, yeah."

"Who's having a kid?" Callie walked up behind her girlfriend.

"Meredith," Arizona's eyes widened in shock when she snuck up behind them.

"What?" Callie exclaimed even though she was a little dejected at the news.

"Sorry," Arizona mouthed to Meredith. She didn't mean to spill the beans, but she didn't want Callie to know she had been thinking about that yet.

"Keep it down," Meredith begged when the woman's smile widened. "And I don't know, I think I may be." She whispered. She knew Arizona didn't mean to blurt it out that way; she probably would have done the same, so she couldn't be mad. "No one knows, not even Derek, and I want to keep it that way."

"When are you going to tell him?" Callie asked as she slide her hands in her back pocket as they conversed.

"Well, our anniversary is coming up in a few weeks, so if I am, I think I may hold off telling him until then."

"Rizo, your go," Cristina yelled out. "You people are slower than these grandma's on walkers over here," she pointed to Barbara and Betty.

"I may be a little slow at extracurricular activities, but my ass can run circles around you at the bar, Slut Puppy." Betty snidely remarked.

"I'm coming," she laughed when her Nanny flipped the Korean off. "I swear, you can't take those two anywhere together." She shook her head.

"Are you excited?" Callie questioned the dark blonde after her girlfriend walked off.

"I'm trying not to be," she shrugged. "We've been trying for a while, and I don't want to get excited until I know for sure."

"Well, I hope you are," Callie smiled, quickly hugged her friend although there was some sadness mixed in her emotions.

"Me too," Meredith agreed. "I am acutely surprised with myself. This was a life I never wanted."

"What do you mean?"

"Kids, marriage," she shrugged. "The whole nine yards,"

"Ahh," Callie nodded. "It was a life I always wanted, but now the thought of marriage and kids make me cringe," she shook her head and swallowed the lump in her throat when an image of last month popped in her head.

"Not even with that one," she pointed towards her blonde friend. She was a little shocked to hear Callie was against it all.

"I see myself with Arizona for a very long time. I am so in love with her, but I don't think marriage is for me anymore. It's just not something I want for myself now. I've experienced it, and it was terrible. I don't feel the need to venture down that path again."

"Even if it was something she wanted?" Meredith questioned.

"I've never heard her talk about it," she thought. "Has she ever talked about it?"

"I..." She didn't even know how to answer that one. "I don't know what she wants." She shrugged. She was not about to get in the middle of this one. "I'm sure that if you wanted to she would in a heartbeat."

"You think?"

They were both her friends, and she didn't want to step in between them in this. It was something that should be addressed, but she didn't want to be the one to bring it up and cause problems between them.

Callie and Arizona both had changed so much since getting together, Meredith knew Arizona would do anything to keep Callie in her life, and the brunette was the same way, so she knew things would work out between them in the end.

"Yeah," she nodded.

"I don't know," Callie shrugged. "It's not something I've really thought about with her. We've only been dating for a few months."

"But you said you'd spend a very long time with her." She repeated her words. "So, if she wanted to get married would you at least consider it?"

"I'd consider almost anything when it came to her." She nodded. "I guess if it was something she was adamant about I'd give it some thought at least. I never had the best relationship with Mitch," she admitted. "But, everything seemed to just fall to hell after we eloped and I don't want that with her."

"I understand your fear, but she's not Mitch, Callie."

"No, she's not," she said when the blonde walked up to her and wrapped her arms around her. "How could anyone not love this one," she said when Arizona nestled her face into her neck.

"You love me?" She pulled back and looked up at her.

"A little," Callie teased as she looked back to Meredith before giving her a half smile.

"I love you a little, too," she kissed red lips. "Oh, ah, you'll have to get you a new drink, Teddy stole yours." She pulled back to grab hers.

"That bitch,"

"Yep," Arizona laughed. "It's okay, she and April just gutter balled both of their, so we have this in the bag."

"No surprises," she boasted. "It's going to be a cakewalk with these two." She pointed at Meredith and Christina.

"Yep, we gotta get the next frame and it's ours baby."

"Hey, we're not so bad." Meredith protested.

"You're not," Arizona agreed. "But your partner over there is throwing the game."

"How?"

"Well she and Teddy have been trying to drink each other under the table. She just asked me why I didn't tell her I have a twin sister, and then she proceeded to shake hands with the air."

"Good grief," the dark blonde sighed. "Why didn't we make them partners?" She groaned as she walked to the group.

"She bad?" Callie laughed.

"Oh yeah," Arizona sipped her drink. "Want some?" She held it out.

"No," she declined. "The thought of lemonade makes me wanna hurl." She shuttered at the thought.

"Since when? You've craved it for two months."

"I dunno," she shrugged before walking back to the group leaving the blonde standing there wondering.

* * *

"More food," Cristina watched as Meredith brought out Callie's birthday cake Arizona had ordered.

They had just finished their tournament and of course, she and Callie lost to the elder women, but they didn't care because they had an amazing night.

"It's not food, it's cake," she growled.

"Don't you think she's ate enough this evening? I mean you've ordered everything this place has to offer."

"Listen, smart ass," Arizona announced. "I've ordered enough for everyone, and you've ate more than your fair share, but you don't hear her complaining."

"I'm drunk, I have an excuse. What's hers? She eating for two?"

"Yang, no one's talking about the amount of alcohol and food you ingested tonight," April shot back as she pulled the paper plates from the bag.

"Get off her back," Arizona growled at the Korean. "It's her birthday she can eat whatever she wants," she berated the woman even though she silently wondered what was up with her. "If she wants me to order ten of everything, I'm going to do it."

She had noticed Callie's appetite had changed lately and the woman seemed like she couldn't get enough to eat. However, she figured that the brunette was just getting comfortable in their relationship because she had found herself doing the same thing.

"Calliope, come here, baby," Arizona called her girlfriend over.

"What?" She turned to see a cake sitting on the table. "What did you do," she grinned as she stood up and walked over. "Wait a minute." She looked up. "I made that cake!"

"I know," she giggled. "Does that make me a terrible girlfriend?"

"No," she laughed, too. "I noticed you added your touch," Callie pointed at her name written on the cake.

"It looks like a first graders handwriting, but I couldn't have you personalize your own cake, could I?"

"No," she leaned over and kissed her cheek. "Thank you for this night, it's been great."

"You're welcome, babe," Arizona wrapped her arm around her back.

"Was it really necessary to have twenty-five candles on there?"

"Yes," she confirmed. "Now hush so we can sing to you."

* * *

"Thank you for tonight," Callie said walking up into their apartment. They had just returned home from their night out for her birthday, and she couldn't wipe the smile off her face. "It's been one of the best birthdays I've had."

"You're welcome," Arizona threw her keys down on the table. "Are you feeling better?"

After eating cake, Callie informed her girlfriend that she had started her period and was experiencing some cramping and wanted to call it a night.

"Yeah, I'm okay. I took some Midol and it seems to have helped," she confirmed. "Did you see your mom's face before she bowled her last frame when I reminded who she worked for," she laughed.

"Yeah, you can't scare her into throwing a game, Callie," she laughed. "And, you should have seen your face when Nanny said to remember where you come to enjoy a night out."

"She caught me off guard."

"I like catching you off guard, and I also like that you had fun even though I didn't get you a gift."

"It's okay," she sighed, slumping her shoulders. "Maybe next year," she pouted, teasing the blonde.

Arizona had already done so much for her to last a lifetime. She didn't need a birthday or anything else to come along to give the blonde more reason to spoil her.

"Yeah, next year," she grinned. "Crap," she felt her pockets. "I forgot my phone in the truck, I'll be right back." She jotted down stairs.

"Your... keys," Callie said as the blonde disappeared. "Oh well," she walked to the bathroom.

Running downstairs, Arizona went into one of the small rooms on the bottom floor of the firehouse and retrieved the gift she had purchased for her girlfriend.

Making sure everything was perfect, she slowly retreated halfway up the stairs and waited around until Callie returned.

Hearing the woman open the bathroom door, Arizona let go of her present and waited until the brunette saw it.

Callie walked around in the apartment for a few minutes until she heard a unfamiliar sound.

"Arizona Brooke," Callie gasped when she looked down and saw a gray kitten roaming around in the living room area. "What did you do?" She walked over and picked the kitten up.

She couldn't stay hidden any longer after she saw the smile cross Callie's face when she found the cat.

"Do you like her?" She asked walking up the few steps and making her way to her girlfriend and new member of their family.

"Yeah," she grinned, "But, do you think we need another animal? We already have two." She asked, holding the kitten in her arms.

"Yes," she nodded. "When I saw her I knew you'd love her," she petted the feline. "Look at that face," she took her cat and held her up. "She looks so hateful."

The kitten had a gray body with a white underneath, and unique markings on her face.

"So looks so badass," Callie laughed. "Looks like she's got white eyebrows and a mean stash,"

"She's got this, ' _don't fuck with me look_ '," she cuddled the kitten.

"Like her mama," Callie took the kitten back. "Don't ya..."

"Bagheera," Arizona told her.

"Bagheera?"

"Yes, you're my Baloo, and she's our Bagheera."

Callie couldn't help but laughed. "Well, Bagheera looks like her mama," she held her up. "Don't ya, little girl..." She saw something shinning around her neck. "What did you get her? A fancy collar?"

"No," she protested. "But, I may have got her mama one." She took the cat from her girlfriend and took the chains off her neck.

"You bought me a necklace?" Callie took the kitten back when Arizona offered her over.

"Yeah," she revealed the white gold Tiffany's heart necklace. "I got you this," she held it up for her girlfriend to see. "Happy Birthday, Baloo." She said, placing it around the woman's neck.

"It's beautiful," Callie looked down at the heart lying on her chest. "But, ahh... I get to keep the cat, too, right?"

"Yes, babe," she laughed. "I'm glad you like it because," she said, pulling her shirt down. "I got me one, too."

"We match?" She grinned. "Well, mines gold," she shrugged. "I just wanted something that represented our love for one another."

"I love it," she leaned in to kiss the woman. "Thank you so much, Arizona. You're the best."

"Happy Birthday, love," she kissed red lips again.

"Thank you."

"You're welcome. I'm going to change into my pj's and then we'll catch a movie on Netflix. How's that sound?"

"Sounds good," Callie nodded. "I'm going to make me some hot tea, you want something?"

"No, I'm good," she walked off to the bathroom to change and brush her teeth. Just because Callie had started her period didn't mean they couldn't make out while watching tv.

Arizona had spent a few minutes in the room washing her face and getting ready for bed when she heard her girlfriend yell out.

"Oh my god," she gasped. "Arizona, come look."

"What?" She stuck her head out the door.

"Read the bottom of the screen," Callie pointed at the tv.

"What am I looking at?" She walked closer and squinted.

"Wait," she announced when they went to a live feed. "Oh my god, it's true." The Latina said covered her mouth in shock.

"That's..." Arizona watched as two officers lead a tall, burly man with his wrists cuffed behind his back to a squad car.

"Mitch was arrested for fraud," she stood and looked behind to her girlfriend.

"Holy shit,"


	61. Chapter 61

**TGIT!**

 **Some things aren't always as they seem.**

 **Chapter 61**

* * *

"Hey," April said walking through the ER doors when she saw her friend dart past.

"Hi, Apes," Arizona greeted when she passed the redhead. "Bye, Apes."

"Whoa," she stopped her by grabbing her jacket. "Where are you going?" She asked the woman who seemed to be in a hurry to get out of the hospital.

"I'm on lunch break," she turned around to address her. "I've got to run to the pharmacy for Callie."

"The bakery is right across the street from the CVS. Why do you have to go?" She questioned as she walked back outside with her friend.

"Because she's in bed sick, and I'm a decent girlfriend," she stated. "She was going to go herself, but I told her absolutely not. I don't want her out of bed. So I'm going to run down there and pick her up a few things before I go check on her."

"Still," She questioned. "I thought she was only taking a day," she pulled her coat tighter.

"Yeah well, a day has now turned into four," she informed. "I've been trying to get her to come in so we can check her out, but she refuses," she shrugged. "I called to check on her a while ago and said she felt like she was running a fever, so I'm going to go get her some Tylenol and a few other things," she turned to walk away. "I got to go, my girl needs me."

"Push fluids,"

"I am." She waved over her shoulder. "Good luck in there; it's a mad house today." She hurried down the street to her destination.

* * *

After grabbing the tampons and cough drops Callie had asked for, Arizona searched the medicine aisle over while she debated on tablets or liquid.

She knew her girlfriend had mentioned her throat feeling raw, so she finally chose the liquid Tylenol because things where currently hard to swallow for the brunette.

Walking over to the counter, Arizona stood in line behind a few people as she waited to be checked out. If she could hurry, she'd have about twenty or thirty minutes to spend with Callie before having to dart back over to work.

"Hi," a man broke her out of concentration as she read through her emails.

"Hi," Arizona looked up and gave him a half smile before focusing her attention on the cashier, wishing she would quicken her pace.

"Are you a nurse?"

"Uhh," she looked down at the blue scrubs covering her body. "No, I'm a doctor."

"Oh, a doctor," he nodded. "You're awful young, what are you, twenty-one?"

"Twenty," she said sarcastically. If she had experienced one, she had experienced all the cheesy pickup lines from guys.

"You know," the man spoke getting her attention again after seeing her tampons and Tylenol she had lying on the counter along with some of Callie's favorite sweets. "I'm a girls' guy," he leaned against the counter.

"That's nice," she politely nodded.

"What's your favorite chocolate?" He continued to stare at her. "I like gourmet, myself."

"It's all the same actually," she shrugged. "Chocolate is chocolate. Whether you put gourmet or Hershey's in front of it. It's still chocolate."

"But you have to have a favorite."

"I'm allergic to cocoa beans," she lied as the cashier finally started checking the man out.

"Ummhmm," He nodded with a pointed look at the chocolates she had laid down.

"Oh, this," She asked with a chuckle. "No, this isn't for me," she waved it off. "It's for my amazing girlfriend who is stuck at home in _our_ bed, sick," she loved calling it their bed, and she would take every opportunity to say it. "And, if I can bring some chocolates home to make her feel slightly better," she held her index finger and thumb centimeters apart. "Well, you can bet I'm going to do it," she smiled when his face dropped just like every other face that dropped when she announced she was gay. "So, I guess you could say... I'm a girls' girl." She stated. "Are you going to pay for that? Because I really need to get back to her," She said as the woman waited for him to make his payment.

* * *

"Callie," Arizona called out when she ran upstairs into their apartment. "Babe," she suspected the woman was under the large lump of covers on the bed.

Grabbing a bottle of water from the fridge, she walked over to the bed and searched for her girlfriend under the blankets. "Baby," she said softly, sitting on the mattress and moving the covers back. "Calliope," she couldn't help but smile when she saw the sleeping woman's relaxed face.

The Latina may look and feel disheveled, but Arizona still found her so damn cute. "Calliope," she gently brushed her hair out of her face. "Love, wake up," she shook her.

"No," she drawled out with a slight whine. "I was sleeping so well." She slightly opened her eyes and saw her girlfriend's worried look.

"Baby," she felt her forehead. "Why don't you sit up for me," she said getting the Tylenol she had purchased.

"Why?" She grumbled trying to get enough strength to sit up on the bed.

"Because, you have to get that fever down," she said handing her the medicine. "Drink that," she said opening the bottle of water.

"It probably won't help," her voice sounded scratchier than it did when the woman left for work this morning.

"Why?" She handed Callie the water for her to wash the taste out of her mouth.

"Because," she sipped the cool drink that seemed to ease her throat just a tad. "I hurled after I hung up with you, and I'm fairly confident that I'll do it again," she sighed leaning back against the headboard.

"So, you're feeling worse?" Arizona rubbed her leg.

"About the same, just nauseous here and there," She took another small sip of her water.

"I've got your Luden's."

"Did you get the strawberry-banana?" She husked.

"Yes, love." She smiled. "Why don't you let me take you to the ER and get you checked out?"

"I'll be okay," she took a deep breath through her mouth before blowing her nose.

"I stopped off and got you some broth. Do you think you can keep it down?"

"Not right now," she shook her head. "I just wanna sleep."

"Are you still cramping?" She questioned.

Since they went bowling on Callie's birthday she had been having a longer and heavier flow then normal and it caused worry to the blonde.

"No," she rubbed her stomach. "It finally sto...," she said between coughs. "Stopped,"

"Okay, that cough is deep," she stated standing up. "Come on, we're going to the ER. You need some antibiotics."

"No," she protested. "I'd have to shower, and I don't wanna shower."

"And, I'm not keen on calling into work the rest of the day, but I'm going to have too." She stood up and walked into the bathroom to warm Callie's bath water. "You're going," she insisted walking back to the doorway.

"No," she whined, laying back down in bed and covering herself up with the blankets again. "I'll be good to go in the morning," she groaned.

"Callie," she sighed walking over to the bed. "Please," she knelt down beside the mattress. "I'm worried," she brushed the woman's hair out of the way. "You were home in bed for two days because you were cramping so badly, now you're down with a nasty cold or something," she continued. "I just want you better. I can't stand coming home seeing you so sick. Also, because I'd love to be able to kiss you sometime this week," she said making the woman smile for the first time in days. "Please,"

"Fine," she sniffed while she threw the covers away from her body. "But you're not my doctor, you're my girlfriend."

"Deal,"

"Promise they won't stick me with a needle?" She questioned at the thought of needles made her light headed.

"I can't promise that," she sadly looked down at her. "But I can promise I'll hold your hand."

"Okay," she pouted.

* * *

Thankfully, Callie took her shower, albeit slow, but she finally came out ready to go get checked out.

Arizona wasn't about to tell her they may be in for a long wait because the ER had been crowded all morning, she'd face that disaster when they walked in.

She knew if she told Callie that she may have to wait, she'd refuse to go.

"Apes," Arizona saw her friend at the desk as they walked into the back doors of the ER.

She was hoping a bed would be free to plop her girlfriend down in it, but unfortunately things hadn't slowed down.

"Hey," she stopped in her tracks. "Where've you..." She caught a glimpse of a scruffy Callie. "Been," she finished. "You got her to come in?"

"Yes, please tell me there's a bed or a room?" She asked pleasing with her friend.

"Are you still working?"

"No, I called Owen he said I could take the rest of the day so I could be with Callie."

"You're the one who called in?" She sighed. "This place is a nuthouse today. I don't have a bed and from the looks of it I won't have one any time soon." April insisted as Callie moaned her grievance. "I'm sorry, Riz," she shook her head. "It's ridiculously busy."

"Fine, but make time," Arizona said wrapping her arm around her girlfriend. "We're going to wait in the doctors lounge, there's a couch there," she guided her girlfriend in the direction. "Please, come find us."

"I'll do my best," she heard the redhead call out as they made their way down the hall.

"Come on," she ushered her in the room.

"Can't you just do it?" Callie whined as she made her way to the couch Arizona pointed her to. She was so tired and sluggish she didn't have the patience to sit around and wait to be seen.

"Babe, I don't feel comfortable with it," she said as the woman slumped her shoulders. "If you insist..."

"No," she flopped down on the sofa. "I'll wait," she sighed. "I can lie down here," she sat there and rested her elbows on her knees. "I'm so exhausted. I feel like I've been going for days, but I've only been up for thirty minutes, if that," she sniffed and wiped her nose with her tissue.

"I know," she sat down beside her. "I have to admit, my throat is feeling a little scratchy."

"Oh god," she groaned, slumping over.

"I'm sorry you feel bad," Arizona rubbed her back gently as she rested her head on her knees. "I hate seeing you like this."

She knew her girlfriend's life wasn't in the balance, but it still hurt to see Callie feeling so bad.

"I'm okay,"

Arizona couldn't help it. Callie's scruffy stopped up voice was probably the cutest thing ever. "Come here, Baloo," she pulled her over to lie on her lap.

"Just rest, babe," she said as she softly ran her fingers through the brunette's hair. Something Callie loved for her to do. "Everything seems to be running smoothly at the bakery," she spoke up.

"That's good,"

Honesty, Callie couldn't care less about the shop right now. She couldn't care less about anything at the moment or that was until she caught a glimpse of the TV on the wall.

"Callie," Arizona announced, startling her. She must have seen what she saw.

"My dad," she shot up, pushing her exhaustion and sickness to the side.

Both women stared at each other in shock after they saw on the bottom scroll news feed that read, _Torres Holdings Incorporated, just took control of Sesto Enterprise effective immediately. No word if the company will be liquidating its assets._

"Callie, is that?" She swallowed.

"My dad's company took control of Mitch's," she said in awe.

She had a feeling her dad would step in some way or another, however, seeing it had been over a month since the divorce and two months since coming clean with them, she didn't think he would.

"Give me your phone," she held her hand out for Arizona's mobile.

* * *

"Yes, dad," she nodded. "I'm okay," she paused as her father spoke. "I promise, it's just a cold or something." She said sniffing.

Arizona kept a gentle hand on her girlfriend's back as she continued to talk to her dad. Callie had questioned him about the buyout and berated him a little, telling him a little heads up would have been nice before the conversation turned to her health.

"I'm okay, I'm at the ER waiting to be seen," Callie insisted. "No, Arizona is here, Papi, I don't need you or Mami flying up here." She said as the blonde rubbed small circles on her back. "No, Arizona is taking care of me," she sighed. "Yes, Dad, she picked up some soup from the deli in town," She said putting her head in her hand. "Dad, I don't feel like cooking and she's too busy with work and taking care of me to cook right now," she insisted. "No," she announced. "No, Dad, please. I don't want to have to worry about you and Mami coming to visit. I'll feel like I have to make your visit welcoming when all I actually want to do is sleep. I'm fine," she's insisted again. "Plus, I don't like that you have to stay in a hotel, it's just a cold." She said as her dad still protested. "I know, Daddy, I do," she sighed when her dad said he just wanted to make sure she was okay. "Okay, if it's more than a cold you can come," she rolled her eyes and sat back in her seat. "Okay, I promise Arizona or I will call you and let you know what they say," she paused. "I love you too, Daddy, bye." She finally hung up the phone and leaned her head on the blonde's shoulder.

"He's insisting they come out," she complained. "I'm a damn adult."

"Calliope," she couldn't help but chuckle. "No matter what, you're still their little girl," she pulled her closer. "They've missed several years, they're going to smother a little bit at first."

"I know, it's just I don't need them hovering."

"I know," she nodded. "Well," she waited for her girlfriend to spill the information. "What did he say about Mitch?" Arizona asked.

"As we suspected, my dad was behind his arrest," she breathed. "He had been trying to buy the company for years, but they'd never sell. But, apparently they were in the red, and my dad finally made them an offer they couldn't refuse," she shrugged. "He said after my visit to Miami he upped the offer several million."

"He wanted free range over Mitch, didn't he?" Arizona asked.

Nodding, Callie continued to tell her girlfriend what her dad had said. "He had the business audited and there were some shocking secrets that came out during that time. Mitch was embezzling money from the company and his clients."

"Damn,"

"Not surprising, but apparently the house we had was purchased with said money."

"So it's been going on for years?" She said in dismay.

"I guess so." Callie wasn't surprised one bit.

"Do we need to worry, Callie?" She swallowed. She couldn't help but wonder if he'd show up out of the blue again and seek revenge.

"My dad says no. He'll come after him, not me. He made bail a few days ago, and no one has seen or heard from him since. He's not at home, none of his friends have seen him," she shrugged.

"What do you think?" The blonde questioned. "You know him better than anyone else."

"I would say he's skipped the country or is hiding out hoping it will all blow over. One thing is for certain, my dad will make sure he'll never work in the business world again."

"So, you don't think he'll do something stupid?"

"Well, he's done a lot of stupid things, but do I think he'll cause havoc?" She looked over to her girlfriend. "No, I don't. He's stupid, but he's not that stupid. I will say if he were to come back, I'd probably kill him without a second thought," she admitted. "But, he won't come after me," she shook her head. "He's already got a bad rap now; he won't do anything to make matters worse for himself."

"I hope..."

"Torres," April stuck her head in the door. "Bay three, and hurry, Sydney was about to put another patient in the bed, but I told her it was still occupied. I'll be in, in about twenty."

"Come on, babe," Arizona stood and helped her girlfriend up. "Let's get you checked out so I can get ya back home in bed," she said taking the woman's hands and helping her off the sofa.

* * *

The whole time Arizona helped her girlfriend get comfy on the bed while they waited for April, she couldn't help but have a few thoughts roll around in her head. It was the same thoughts that popped in her head when Cristina went into her spill last weekend about Callie's eating as of late.

There had been a few occasions that Arizona had silently questioned little things, but she pushed them away each time because certain circumstances made her think different, however, this time she didn't think the thought would go away so easily.

"Apes said it would be a little bit," she said tucking the woman in bed. "So, I'm going to go change back into my street clothes. Will you be okay for a few minutes?" She asked, now caressing the brunette's hair.

She really needed to talk to April alone before she saw Callie.

"I think I can manage, you don't have to hover." She grumbled.

"I do," she leaned down and kissed Callie's forehead.

"No," she moved away. "Don't kiss me, you'll get it."

"Callie, we live together. We use the same couch, same bed, same covers, and same bathroom. Besides I already told you I had a scratchy throat, remember? Odds are I've already caught it." She kissed her again. "Be back in five." She said disappearing from the small space and making her way to the locker room.

Coming upon the door, she saw the redhead walking past with a few documents in hand. "April," she grabbed the woman's arm and pulled her into the room with a little resistance from the other woman.

"I'm busy," she protested. "What?"

She could feel the bile rise up in her throat before she even said the words. She was tired of this scenario popping up every once in a while and she needed to put it to rest once and for all. "I need you to give Callie a blood test."

"How about I hear her out first?"

"No, April," she said in a demanding tone. "I need you to do it," she looked pointedly at the woman.

She was scared as hell to ask for this test, but with so many things happening, she thought it was a possibility.

"Why?" She furrowed her brows. "From the sounds of it, I think she may have strep."

"Damn it," she sighed. "How did I not realize that?" She contemplated Callie's symptoms.

"So I'll swab her and see if it's positive and if so I'll write her some scripts and send her home."

"No," she shook her head. "No, I want you to test her HCG levels."


	62. Chapter 62

**You guys have been outstanding! Thank you! :)**

 **I think only one person has come close to guessing what's going on. Let's see what's up.**

 **Chapter 62**

* * *

 _"No," she shook her head. "No, I want you to test her HCG levels."_

"Why?" She laughed. "It's not like she could b..."

"Don't say it," Arizona announced stopping the redhead by placing her hand over her mouth.

"Do you think?" Her eyes widened in shock when Arizona dropped her hand.

"I don't know," she sighed as she placed pressure on the bridge of her nose with her thumb and index finger.

God, why did this have to even be a question right now?

"She's been having her period, but that doesn't mean a damn thing." She breathed. "She was crampy last month which could have been her uterus stretching," she thought back. "She's been eating more, but so have I," she struggled with this. "I've gained at least ten pounds since the bakery opened. We're comfortable with each other, I don't worry that I look nice for her all the time, I don't have too and neither does she."

"It's been... what?" April questioned. "Between two or three months,"

"It's..." She debated in her head. "My dad's been gone nine, ten weeks or so," she tried to debate the timeframe Callie had her period after the attack. "She couldn't be," she shook her head. "Right," She questioned. "Damn it," she sighed again. "The lemonade cravings, they came on right after the attack..." She trailer off. "They couldn't come on that soon, could they? Oh god, and the nausea around the time she went to Miami."

"I... don't really know every detail, I'm not a gynecologist. I'm a damn ER Doctor for god sakes. I refer people to the specialists."

"I think they can," she whined. "Oh god," her head dropped in her hands. "What if she's pregnant with that bastard's baby, April?" She felt her emotions bubbling up.

"She can't," she shrugged it off. "You said she can't get pregnant."

"And I said I'd never be in a serious relationship again. It doesn't mean it won't actually happen. You're a doctor April," she berated; her nerves getting the best of her. "You know medical mysteries happen all the time!" She exclaimed.

"I know that," she said in a softer tone. April knew from the looks of her friends face she was scared as hell at the moment. "Don't worry, I'll do a blood test and we'll find out. No need to harp on it; she is or she isn't. No fuss no muss."

"What if she is, though?"

April heard the quiver in the blonde's voice. "Hey, look at me," she stepped closer.

"This... what if this is the straw that break us," she squeezed her eyes tight. "I can't lose her."

"Why are you worrying right now?" April placed her hands on her shoulders. "At this moment in time there's nothing to worry about," she stated. "We get the results back, and we'll go from there."

"How the hell did this happen?" she growled in agitation. She had been holding her worry in for so long, now it was coming out and she couldn't stop herself. "I have to think about the repercussions of this, damn it. It will change our whole lives. What if she is, April? Just think for a second," she backed away and started pacing the floor. "How can I help her through this?" She shook her head in disbelief. "How the hell was I this stupid. I should have made her take the morning after pill even if she couldn't get pregnant," she berated herself now. "How can I help her with this baby knowing how it was conceived?" She looked up to her friend with pleading eyes hoping she had an answer. "Or would she want to terminate?" She questioned. "I don't think..." She shook her head.

"Stop," the redhead watched her best friend pace the floor back and forth as she convinced herself the tests was positive. "Callie didn't do this on purpose," she said when he blonde's tears started to fall. "This was an unfortunate act, and now there's a possibility she may have to live with that reminder for the rest of her life," she announced getting Arizona to calm down. "If," she said loudly. "If by some chance she is, she is going to need your support more than ever. She's going to need someone who understands, someone who will stand by her, who will be her crying shoulder, but most of all she needs someone who supports any decision she may need to make."

"But it would be his, April," Arizona said scratching her forehead as she shrugged the woman off. "If Mitch catches wind of it, do you know what that means?" She scoffed. "He will be in our lives forever," she stated. "I can't handle that. The worry in my head would always be present," She took a deep breath before remembering the startling news from Carlos minutes ago. "Hell, he'll be in prison, who am I kidding. Carlos will make damn sure of it." She started rambling off.

She knew she was being a little ridiculous, but she needed to get it out before going back to Callie.

"Wait, what?" April asked. "In prison for what?"

Callie and Arizona hadn't mentioned that Mitch was arrested for fraud six days ago. She and Arizona felt it was best to just ignore the situation because it didn't affect either of them, and they knew that if they didn't bring it up to their friends, they wouldn't mention it out right either.

"That doesn't matter right now, let's just... stop!" She held up her hands and took a deep breath. She couldn't handle this back and forth any longer. "Let's just," she felt her body tremble. "Do the test," she blew air out of her mouth. "Just do the test and we'll go from there."

"Okay, whatever you want." she nodded as Arizona took several deep breathes trying to calm her racing heart. "Everything will be fine."

"I hope you're right," she nodded. "I love her, so... whatever happens, I'll..." She swallowed. "I'll be there. If she is, I'll support her, but so help me god, Mitch will not get anywhere near her,"

"I'll send someone in now to get a sample of blood, and I'll put a rush on the results."

"Get yourself together," she rubbed the blonde on the back. "Take a breather," she insisted. "I need to deliver these results. I'll be in to see her shortly."

"Okay," she said as the redhead turned to leave. "April," she stopped her. "If she is," she breathed. "Don't tell her," she pleaded. "Let me,"

"Okay."

* * *

"Where have you been," Callie visibly sighed when her girlfriend walked back into the bay.

She was about to go AWOL on the nurse when she found out she was there to take her blood.

"I'm sorry," she quickly walked over to the brunette who was sitting up on the bed while a nurse began to take her blood. "I'm here," she laid the bag down on the foot of the bed and grabbed her hand while forcing a smile to appear on her face.

"Talk to me," she pleaded with the blonde. "Tell me something," she turned her attention fully to Arizona because if she didn't, she would peek at the needle going into her arm and she was certain she would cry if she witnessed it because Callie Torres could not handle the sight of blood well. "Why are you still in your scrubs?"

"Umm..." She picked the bag up that was near the woman's feet. "I stopped by the gift shop first," she said pulling out the small gray bear with ' _get well soon_ ' written on its pink and white shirt. "Then, I ran into April and she said she was having a nurse come," she smiled. "So I decided to come back here."

Callie let the woman ramble away before she decided to call her bluff. "What really happened? You look white as a gh-ghost," she cringed when she felt a sting.

"Me?" Arizona was little surprised. "Nothing," she said as she ran her hands through brown locks. "There was a patient they rushed passed me in the hall. He had an ax in his chest," she shivered, hoping her girlfriend would believe it. "No matter how many traumas' you see, they all get to you in some way," she said as the nurse finished up doing Callie's work up while eyeing her.

"Oh wow," she shook her head. "I'm glad I didn't see that."

"Yeah," she chuckled. "You would have definitely passed out." She said, leaning down to kiss the woman's forehead. "I love you," she whispered. "You know that right?"

"Yeah," she squinted at the blonde; it seemed as if she was a little off at the moment. "You okay?"

"I'm perfect," she nodded. "Kiss me!" She demanded.

"No." Callie turned from her.

"Kiss. Me." She declared again causing the woman to comply with her wish. "Much better," she smiled, finally feeling her body relax a little when she received the kiss from her girlfriend.

It didn't matter if it was only a small peck; it was the intimate connection she needed even if it was only for a second. "There's my lady," she caressed her face. "How are you feeling?"

"So, so," Callie shrugged. "Will you raise my bed up some?" she asked grabbing the bear by her side before sitting up. "This bed is uncomfortable."

"Better?"

"No," she pulled the woman's arm. "Sit with me," she wanted to feel the closeness of the woman. She had been trying to keep her distance from Arizona, but now that she said she had a questionable sore throat, she didn't care. She wanted to be coddled by the woman. "I'm tired." She informed when the blonde sat down with her.

"I know," Arizona wrapped her arm around Callie when she laid her head against her shoulder. "Everything's been so crazy; I forgot to tell you who flew in overnight." She said after a few quiet moments.

"Who?"

"Addie."

"Addison?"

"Yeah, I saw her name on the ER board this morning. I talked to Owen, and he said there was a twenty-five week expecting mother in a car crash, and she was touch and go, so the husband demanded the best, and the chief flew her in during the night."

"How has she been?" Callie asked.

"I'm not sure; I've not seen her yet. I'm hoping she has some time to see me," she said trying to ease into a different conversation. "Owen said she'll more than likely be here for at least a few days, maybe longer," she continued while caressing her girlfriend's side. "She was my original lady Doctor," she stressed. "Before she left for New York. I have an appointment with Doctor Syner in a few days, but I'm gonna see if Addie will see me instead. I hate the thought of that old perv looking at me." She said causing the brunette to let out a chuckle.

"Why is he an old perv?"

"He's like seventy, and still working," she declared. "His wife probably won't give it to him at home so he has to get his kicks from somewhere."

"You're terrible," she tried to laugh, but her cough reared its ugly bead.

"You okay?"

"Yeah,"

"Hey... ahem," she cleared her throat. "Since you've been having trouble lately, why don't you see Addison, too?" She asked, hoping her girlfriend would get a checkup.

She knew Callie had tried to hide her trouble last month, but she failed miserable, and she knew she wasn't feeling the best again this month.

It was during these times that Arizona's worries ceased, but she also knew it was very possible for some women to have periods while most went nine months without one.

"I hate going to the doctor," Callie grumbled, knowing she was going to have to go sooner or later and she knew after last month it needed to be sooner.

"Well, if everyone enjoyed going to the gynecologist, I'd be worried." She teased. "I'm overdue for a checkup, and I thought maybe you are, too," she swallowed. "What if we can get ya in today?"

"I just want to go home to my bed." She shook her head.

"I know, but I just want to make sure you're alright."

"You're hovering," she pointedly stated.

"I know that, too."

"I like it," she looked up to her. "I like someone taking care of me," she snaked her arm around the blonde as well.

"Alright, ladies," April threw back the curtain and entered the room with a folder in hand.

Arizona could feel the bile rise in her throat when the redhead entered and avoided her gaze.

"Alright, Miss. Torres," she finally looked up and gave Callie a soft smile.

"I think I know what's got ya down," she said, taking the woman's temperature.

Arizona tried to see the answer in April's eyes, but for some reason she couldn't read her like usual.

"What do you think it is?" Callie questioned.

"Well, you have a temp, sore throat, fatigue, and a nasty cough from what Riz says," she continued. "Open up," she waited for the woman to comply. "Yeah," she confirmed her suspicions. "You have strep, but I want to confirm it with a swab."

"Umm... Apes," the blonde spoke up. "I had some tests ran for that O'Riley kid," she stated. "The one I told you about before I left to pick up Callie." She eyed her. She didn't understand why she wasn't giving her a sign whether good or bad.

"No," she said while writing a few things down on the chart.

"Sure you do," she said, trying to hide her agitation. "You know... the results I had run earlier. How this one test could change that little boys whole life."

"Oh, ohhhh..." April nodded when she saw the blonde's pointed glare. "Those results," she pulled back from Callie. "Yeah, I got them."

"Does he have it?"

She could see the worry in Arizona's blue eyes as Callie watched on. "He's negative," she assured. "I sent him home to rest."

"Oh, thank you, God," she sighed in relief as Callie gave her a glare. "Such a relief," she took a deep breath feeling the brunette eye her. "It's good news, Calliope," she grinned, leaning over and stealing a kiss from red lips. "Very, very good news,"

"He should be good as new." April nodded with a genuine smile. "That's the same thing I'm going to do to you, Callie, after I do a few more tests on you," she said picking the thermometer up again. "And you," she motioned for Arizona to lean closer. "You've been around her, so I'm sure you've already caught it." She took the woman's temperature. "Yep, you've got a slight temp."

"Damn,"

"I'm going to write you both a script for some antibiotics and I'm going to give you a shot for that cough, Callie."

"Awe, come on," she whined. "Do I really need a shot?"

"Yes, you do." Arizona piped in. "You have to," she pulled her face in and kissed her lips again. "You need to get better soon."

"Why don't you have to have one?"

"Because mine was caught early enough," she grinned, feeling a huge weight lifted off her shoulders. "So, that means I can take you home and put you to bed..."

"Oh, I bet you'll put her to bed," a voiced interrupted causing all three women to turn their heads to see another redhead poke her face inside.

"Addie," Arizona jumped up and greeted her friend with a huge hug. "I heard through the grapevine you were here."

"I am," she grinned. "And, a little birdie told me you were in here, so I decided to drop by," she pulled back and looked her friend over when she noticed the glint in her blue eyes. "Loves looking good on you," she hugged her again.

She had never seen Arizona looks so happy.

"It does," she couldn't hide the grin on her face when she glanced back at her girlfriend sitting up in the bed. Callie may have a red puffy face, her hair pulled up in a messy bun and sweats adorning her body, but Arizona still found her mesmerizing.

"I know you said you were dating," Addison said as Arizona retook her place by Callie's side. "But I just couldn't picture it," she watched as the blonde coddled her girlfriend.

"Why not?"

"I don't know," she crossed her arms and watched April give Callie a shot causing the brunette to groan in disappointment and turn her head into Arizona's chest as the blonde kissed her forehead. "Don't get me wrong, you two are making me insanely jealous right now because I want that," she pointed between them. "It's just hard picturing you like this."

"Oh, you're not used to this," she kissed the woman's temple.

"Exactly," she laughed. "I'm used to only seeing your backside while you're pulling..." She stopped, when she saw Callie look up at her. "And, I'll stop there."

"Don't mind me."

"When you saw me leaving the bar with a woman," Arizona finished the redheads' sentence. "It's okay, Callie knows everything about me."

"It's just weird seeing you cling to someone."

"Yeah, well," she glanced at the brunette before looking back to the tall woman. "Once you go, Calliope, there's no turning away," she shrugged with a huge grin. "Her body is pure ecstasy," she bit the bottom of her lip knowing Callie would protest.

"Arizona," Callie scolded her.

There it was.

"What?" She playfully questioned. If Callie could tease her last week when they were bowling, she could give it back. "I can't help your body is so luscious," she giggled.

"Stop," she nudged her. It was one thing to tease the blonde in front of their friends, but Callie didn't know Addison as well and her girlfriend was embarrassing her.

"I can't help you're the best lover I've ever had."

Rolling her eyes at the blonde, Callie tried to veer the subject away from her sex life. "It's good to see you, Addison, it's been a while."

"You too," she stepped closer to greet her. "Ya know what... this is close enough," they laughed. "I don't wanna risk it right now."

"Totally understandable,"

"I was hoping to crash on your couch for a few days, but seeing this one's sick, I think I'll get a hotel or check with Meredith."

"I'm sorry," Arizona shrugged. "Hopefully with the antibiotics, Callie will start feeling better in a day or two and we can have a girl's night before you leave."

"Sounds good, I've missed everyone," she nodded. "I've got to get back and check on my patient," she informed. "I'll see you guys soon I hope."

"Addie," Callie stopped the woman before she left. "I know it's a lot to asked, but do you think you can see me sometime before you leave?" She bit the corner of her lip.

"Oh," she turned. "Are you due?"

"Overdue actually," she admitted nervously. "It's been a while, and I know you don't know me well, but I'd rather have you than some complete stranger."

"I'd be happy to," she agreed. "I'm here until Wednesday. How about Monday, barring any emergencies?"

"Sounds good," she nodded.

"Alrighty then, see you guys soon," the tall woman disappeared behind the curtain.

"You're so beautiful," Arizona leaned over and whispered to her girlfriend. She felt such relief at the moment; she was beside herself because her doubts had finally been put to rest once and for all.

"I look like death," she grumbled. She didn't want to be made to feel anything but better at the moment.

"Not to me," she kissed her hair.

"Alright, you two, you can go home and get some rest," she handed Arizona the prescriptions. "Get those filled today and drink plenty of fluids."

"Yes, Doctor Kepner," Arizona saluted her.

"Why are you so perky all of the sudden," Callie grumbled, pushing the blonde out of the way. She still felt bad and a cheery Arizona was not on the list of things she wanted to deal with today. "I don't like it."

"Oh, come on, grumpy gills," she backed away to let Callie stand from the bed.

"Call me that nonsense word one more time," she stood. "And you won't like where I stick my foot."

"Aren't you just lovely when you're not feeling so well." she grinned, taking the woman's hand.

"Why are you so happy?"

"I just am, and you should be too. I get to spend the rest of the afternoon with you," Arizona answered. "I can kiss on you, love on you, and hold you tight while we both rest."

"That does sound good."

"Hell yeah it does," Arizona drew the curtain back. "Now, I'm going to get you settled in bed and then I'll run to the pharmacy and get the meds and be back before you even have a chance to fall asleep."

"Can't you hold me until I fall asleep first?"

"I'll just have my mom pick up our meds and drop them off this evening because I wanna fall asleep with you." Arizona said walking outside into the cool afternoon air. "You've got to eat something before we sleep. I'll heat up your soup when we get home."

"Deal," she agreed as they made their way home.


	63. Chapter 63

**Chapter 63**

* * *

"Knock, knock," Arizona poked her head in the room where she found her girlfriend laying on the bed with a hospital gown draping her body.

"Come in," Callie saw her girlfriend peek inside before entering and shutting the door quickly behind her.

She had been dreading this day for almost three days now and had been contemplating telling Arizona some startling revelations she had hid from her, but Callie couldn't seem to find the words up until now.

Since returning home from the hospital Thursday afternoon, she and Arizona did absolutely nothing the rest of the week except nap or watch movies in the evenings.

She knew with her impending doctor's appointment she would have to be honest with the physician, so she wanted to tell Arizona what she had thought she experienced, but she didn't want to pop their bubble yet.

She had tried to talk about it a few times over the weekend, but each time she had chickened out.

"Sorry I'm late," she stuck her pager and phone in her pocket before looking around the room. "And, from the looks like that doesn't matter."

"No, Addison hasn't been in yet," Callie said as Arizona took a seat on the stool and rolled up to her bedside. "She said she may be late, and to wait around if so."

"You sure you don't mind me in here?" Arizona asked, looking up at the woman sitting on the edge of the bed.

"Of course not," she insisted. "How did your checkup go?" She questioned. Her girlfriend had mentioned earlier in a text that Addison was able to squeeze her in this morning.

"Everything's good," she nodded as she heard her pager go off. "Crap," she sighed. "Sorry," she pulled it out.

"Do you have to take it?"

"Nope, just says my labs are ready," she placed it back in her pocket. "I could really have some fun with you in these," she teased pushing a stirrup out of the way.

"Of course you could," Callie's nervous chuckle didn't go unnoticed by Arizona.

"What's going on?" She questioned. "How's work?" She placed her hand on the brunette's thigh.

"Busy," she shrugged, dismissing the question. "I know this isn't the best place, but can I talk to you about something?" She swallowed the lump in her throat.

"Sure," she heard her beeper go off. "What do you want to talk about?"

"I need to tell you..." She was interrupted yet again by a blaring noise.

"Oh," Arizona heard her phone go off. "Hold on just a second, Calliope," she checked her message and sent a reply back. "I'm sorry, I'm busy," she sighed. "It's been another nonstop day." She said sliding her phone back in her pocket. "Okay, I'm all ear..."

"Damn it," Callie huffed when the phone beeped again. "Please turn your damn phone off for five seconds!" She declared, needing to get this out before Addison appeared.

"Hey," she darted her gaze up after Callie snapped. "I'm sorry; I'm supposed to be working. I snuck off so I could still take a lunch with you afterward," she looked down at her device.

"Arizona, I need to talk to you about something important," she pleaded.

"Okay," she put her phone away. "It's gone; I won't get it back out."

"Sorry," she sighed. "It's just... I've had a feeling for a bit, and pushed it away, but after we got back from Miami something happened and I didn't tell you everythi..."

"Alright, Callie," Addison announced as she knocked on the door as she entered.

"Goddamn it," she mumbled and threw herself back on the bed.

"Hey," Arizona quickly stood and hovered over the brunette. "I know I'm busy, but I can also tell something's up," she stated. "What's going on with you, honey?" she asked, caressing her head.

"I needed you to put down the damn phone for thirty seconds and listen to me," she whispered.

"Okay, you're upset," she nodded. "I said I was sorry. I'm here, but you know I'm also working," She defended herself.

"That's the thing," Callie watched as Addison moved around the room. "I'm not upset about it. Well, not as upset as I should be," she continued to keep her voice down. "To a point I'm relieved, but I don't know how you'll feel. I should have told you when I was going through it, but I..."

"Will I see you guys at Meredith's in a day or two?" Addison sat her folder down on the table, not knowing they were in the middle of a little tiff.

"Yeah, we're bringing the wine."

"Yeah, you definitely can't miss," the redhead laughed, hearing a few more hushed whispers.

"Okay ladies, are we done whispering?" Addison interjected.

Giving Arizona a stern glare, she then turned her focus towards Addison. "Yeah," Callie replied.

"I've heard how you two are together, no one else in the room matters."

"Yeah," Arizona continued to caress her girlfriend. "We'll talk afterward, okay," she looked back down to Callie. She could tell the woman seemed a little off since she entered, but she figured it was just usual nerves because Callie hated going to see any doctor.

"Oh, I'm sure we will," she glared yet again up at the blonde, getting a confused face in return.

"Why wou..."

"What brings you here today, Callie?" Addison yet again interrupted their moment as she came to stand next to her patient. "When was your last checkup?"

"It's... been a long time," she curtly replied as she felt her girlfriend grab onto her hand.

"For most young people it is, but in your case, you," the doctor was a bit taken aback by that statement. "You didn't go after your attack?" She questioned as she seen the woman's face drop in defeat. "I'm sorry, I know you don't know me well, but I've stayed in contact with everyone and the assault has come up a time or two."

"No," Callie shook her head.

"Okay," she nodded not pushing her. "Have you been having complications as of late?"

"Yes," Arizona answered for her when she didn't speak up quick enough. "She's had trouble this time, and last month, right?" She looked towards a nervous Callie. "Right, honey?" She rubbed her leg.

Callie could feel her stomach twist in knots when Arizona asked her the question. Of course Arizona knew she had trouble last month she couldn't hide it all, but she hid a lot more than she lead on. "Yeah," she nodded. "I've been lasting longer than normal, and I'm heavier."

"Over the past two months?" Addison watched on.

"More so last than this month, but I'm still not feeling the best."

"Okay," she nodded. The Doctor saw the hesitance in the brunette's eyes. She may not know Callie well at all, but she had seen that look so many times she's lost count. The brunette needed to say more than she was letting on to believe. "Would you feel more comfortable if Arizona stepped out?"

"No," she felt the grip Arizona had on her hand tightened. "I want her to stay," she swallowed when Addison nodded. Now she was backed into the corner and there was no denying it now so she just let it out. "I had a light period a week or so after my attack, but that's nothing out of the normal for me. Last month was bad," she confirmed. "I've never experienced one that heavy," she stated while she watched Addison write notes in the chart.

"Okay, well I'll give you a checkup and we'll see what's going on if anything."

"That's not my real concern," Callie stopped her before looking up into loving blue eyes as she leaned back on the bed. "I was told about five years ago that," she took a few deep breaths. "I couldn't get pregnant again, but," she turned away from the blonde beside her. "I think I was pregnant and I lost it last month," she said, closing her eyes and throwing her arm over her face. She couldn't see the look she was sure Arizona had at the news.

All the shame from that night came barreling back after she let her fear out.

Addison didn't know what to think as she looked up to the ghost white, dazed blonde beside Callie.

"Callie," she sat down on the edge of the bed. "Look at me," Addison tried to pull the brunette's arm away from her face. "Callie," she said softly, but the woman wouldn't budge. "Why are you hiding?" She asked looking over to the blonde again.

Just three days ago Arizona was ecstatic the blood results were negative, and now she was learning that their worst nightmare was in fact true a month ago.

She felt horrible for being excited because she knew at one time a baby was all Callie wanted, and now to hear yet again her body had failed her broke her heart.

Arizona tried to find words to console her girlfriend when she heard a whimper escape her mouth, but she couldn't find any at the moment.

"Callie, honey," Addison tried again. "Tell me?"

"I can't look at her." She finally mumbled.

"Arizona?"

Seeing Callie nod her head broke Arizona's heart. She didn't want to do this, but she would if that's what her girlfriend wanted. "Callie, I'll leave if that's what you want." She quietly asked as she felt her grip loosen on the brunette's hand.

"No," she whispered still keeping her face hidden. "I need you here." She tightened her hand on Arizona's.

Even though she couldn't stand seeing the disappointment in her girlfriend's eyes, it didn't mean she needed her any less at the moment.

"Calliope," Arizona sighed, leaning over the woman and trying to get her to move her arm.

"I can't look at you right now."

"Okay," she pulled back, knowing the reason for her resistance. "But, I want you to know there is nothing to be ashamed or embarrassed about."

"I can't look at the sadness or sympathy in your eyes," she shook her head.

"Listen, babe," she sat down on the bed when Addison stood up and backed away to let her talk. "There's nothing but love in my eyes, and you know it." She said when she heard Callie sniff back tears. "Nothing will ever change that."

"I tried," she breathed; her voice on the verge of breaking. "I tried to tell you for the past few days, but I just couldn't get it out."

"Shh..." Arizona hushed as she ran her fingers through her hair.

To say that she was shocked was an understatement, but it didn't matter how she felt at the moment, this was about Callie not her. "We'll talk later. Let's just let Addie examine you and we'll go from there." She nodded towards the redhead. "I'm right here, okay,"

"Callie, are you sure that is what happened? Sometimes we as women ove..."

"I know what it feels like," Callie announced stopping Addison from finishing her sentence. "This isn't my first rodeo."

Puzzled, Addison looked over to the blonde. "First rodeo?" She mouthed.

"Callie miscarried several years ago," she kept a gentle hand on her girlfriend as she spoke. "She was about... twenty weeks?" She guessed; she couldn't quite remember.

"Eighteen." Callie breathed a whisper.

"Eighteen weeks," Arizona nodded. "She had a fall and lost the baby. Sometime after her doctor told her she wouldn't carry again." She said, taking control of the situation.

She couldn't imagine how Callie must feel at the moment, and the least she could do was answer the questions she knew.

"Okay, but did he say why?" Addison looked down at the brunette.

Only a select few knew about Callie's first miscarriage, so this was the first Addison had ever heard of it.

"I'm sure he did," Callie finally got enough gumption up and removed her arm away from her eyes. "But, I don't remember much from that time period. I tried to block it all out, it was just too painful," she said, chancing a quick glance over to Arizona, seeing she was intently looking at the redhead.

"Okay, I need to know what's going on with your body, so any information you have is helpful." She ensured.

"I..." She thought back a few moments. "Addison, I really don't know. That period of my life is mainly a blur and to be honest a while after the attack is too."

"That's okay," she consoled her with a pat on the leg. "Well I'm going to run my own tests and find out what's going on with you. And we'll see if it's possible that you can carry, and then we'll go from there, okay." It was easy to call Callie's former doctor and get her records, but she'd feel better doing her own work up.

"I'll send a nurse to take some blood."

"God," Callie sighed. Just thinking about getting her blood drawn again made her blood pressure skyrocket.

"It's okay," Arizona debated on whether or not to tell Addison Callie already had a blood work up or not. "You're a trooper," she reassured her as she caressed her thigh. "Everything will be over before long." She finally looked down at her girlfriend who was staring at the ceiling.

"Actually, I want a full work up, so it may be a while," Addison picked up her chart. "I'll be back shortly. Someone will be in to get a sample in a few minutes," she knew the couple needed a few private minutes, so she was going to go order a few tests before returning.

Arizona watched the brunette take a few deep breaths before she finally turned and gazed up at her. "Hi," she continued to run her fingers over her hair.

"Hey," she sadly smiled up at her. "Are you mad?" she asked while sitting herself up on the bed to talk to the blonde.

Arizona couldn't help but smile at the woman before her. Callie had quietly gone through something traumatizing and yet, the woman was still worried about her. "I'm mad at myself for not thinking this could happen when you were attacked. I'm not mad at you," she stepped around to where she was standing in between the woman's legs. "Come here," she said, stepping in and hugging her girlfriend. "I'm sorry," she whispered her sympathy.

"Don't be," Callie mumbled into her shoulder before she turned her face into the blonde's neck and inhaled her calming scent. "I think of what could have been and...I feel nothing but relief, now," she said as they continued to embrace.

"I don't want to think about what could have been. I can't imagine having to have Mitch in our lives forever," Arizona replied as she gently ran her hand up and down the woman's back.

"I wouldn't have told him."

"I would have supported whatever you wanted to do," Arizona didn't want to let Callie know she had the same fears as of late. She had enough on her plate right now she didn't need to stress her with that also. "We need to look on the bright side," she pulled back and spoke. "We're about to confirm if your old doctor was wrong. Maybe you can have a baby," she said hopeful.

"Don't," she furrowed her brows. "No, I... I don't want to talk about that, especially right now." She said looking down at her hands. "I just want to get this over with so I can forget it and get back to work."

"Are you sure you don't want to go home and rest afterward?"

"This didn't happen today, it happened a month ago," Callie insisted. She just wanted to get back to the bakery and immerse herself in work like before. "I'm fine."

"I'm just trying to be helpful," she held up her hands in defense.

"You want to be helpful, don't harp on this, okay? I want to get this day over and forget it happened. Can you do that?" She asked seeing the shocked look on Arizona's face as her tone deepened. "I'm tired of being reminded of that day. After today, there can be nothing that will ever remind me of that night again. Nothing,"

"What do you want for dinner?" The doctor questioned. She had a lot of questions, but she knew now wasn't the time to press anything. If Callie wanted to forget, she'd try to help her. "Do you want to go out, order in, or I could cook us something?"

"Can we worry about lunch before we worry about dinner?" She grumbled as the nurse walked in.

"I'm trying, Callie." Arizona whispered sternly.

Dropping her head in her hand, Callie exhaled deeply. "I'm sorry," she breathed. "Why does something always have to happen?"

"I don't know," she whispered, kissing the woman's temple.

"I want pizza," she whispered. She knew she was taking her frustrations out on Arizona and she didn't deserve it.

"Okay."

"Only pepperoni,"

"Okay,"

"And, Chocolate pudding,"

"Okay,"

"Afterward, of course,"

"Of course," she chuckled, holding her hand out for the brunette to take. "Will you hold my hand?"

"I hate needles," Callie grumbled placing her hand in the blonde's as the nurse came to her right side of the bed to take her blood.

"I know," she took Callie's left hand in hers and rubbed her back as the woman leaned into her while her blood was being drawn from her arm. "I love you."

"Still," she teased, knowing it aggravated Arizona when she kept things from her.

"You're still the one," she reassured her when the nurse pulled the needle out of her arm.

"Dr. Montgomery will be in shortly," she advised; quickly leaving the room.

* * *

After her doctor's appointment, Callie went back to the bakery, while Arizona went back to finish her shift in the pit.

While Callie tried to forget about the day, Arizona couldn't get her mind off the earlier events. She knew she wouldn't be able to clear her head until she felt like an insider instead of the outsider in this situation, and to do that she needed to know what happened and why Callie wouldn't let her in on this.  
 **  
I'm home. You'll have to use the key; I'm going to jump in the shower. See you soon? - Callie**

 **Okay. - Arizona**

After leaving work, Arizona called and ordered dinner as she made her short walk home.

She didn't know how she felt about the startling news this morning. She hadn't really had time to process during the testing because she was trying to be there for Callie and she couldn't seem to wrap her mind around it after returning to work.

Walking up the stairs, she heard Callie still in the shower washing the day away.

Throwing her belongings on the table, Arizona went straight to the fridge and grabbed a bottle of beer before crashing down on the sofa.

Callie heard the blonde flipping through the channels on the TV as she slipped on her Pajama's. She knew today's events were weighing on her girlfriend because Arizona would usually poke her head inside the bathroom and announce her arrival if Callie was inside when she arrived home.

Walking out of the bathroom, she saw her girlfriend crouched down on the sofa as she surfed through the channels.

She knew this weight wouldn't be lifted until Arizona got everything off her chest, so she might as well get it over sooner rather than later. "What do you want to know?" She sighed, sitting down on the end of the couch and throwing the blanket over her legs.

Arizona stood by her girlfriend's side and maintained contact while Addison performed test after test earlier in the day. Callie knew the blonde had so many things running through her head during it all, but she kept quiet and silently supported her.

During the waiting process, Arizona had to make a few exits to check in with work while they waited for the test results, but before they knew it, Addison informed her patient that she should in fact have no trouble getting pregnant which put a smile on the ER doctors face.

She was relieved that that possibility was on the table for Callie, but that also meant Callie more than likely was pregnant.

Addison couldn't rule out a miscarriage, and from what Callie described during the process, she confirmed it was more than likely.

"Did you know?" She sat the remote down and grabbed her beer. "I mean, before you miscarried did you know you were pregnant?" She questioned with furrowed brows.

"No, I had a light period after, and it was never a thought in my head until right before it happened. I wasn't feeling the best, and I briefly wondered, but then again I knew it was impossible. However, I started thinking about the lemonade cravings and the bouts of nausea and feeling just run down."

"I'd understand better if we weren't together, Callie, but we are. We're a couple, so why?" She shook her head and looked over to the brunette. "Why did you hide it? Why didn't you confide in me? That's... That's what a relationship is about."

"I didn't want to make a big deal out of it."

"I should have known," Arizona announced. She was frustrated at herself more than anything. "I thought about the cravings and your nausea, and I toyed with the idea, but then I called myself crazy for thinking it."

"You knew I was bleeding heavy, but I didn't really know what was happening until it happened. You were working that one twenty-four hour shift. You already knew I wasn't feeling well and I thought if I just kept it to myself..."

"You thought if you didn't tell me, it wouldn't bother you." She interjected when Bagheera jumped on the couch between them.

"Kinda," Callie quietly agreed, petting the feline. "If you knew, we'd talk about it and I wanted to leave it alone. And by not telling you, everything seemed okay."

"But you needed to be checked out when it happened."

"Why? There's nothing they could have done. They would have checked me and made me lay in a bed for several hours before sending me home," she said pushing the kitten out of the way.

"But, I feel like I could have helped if you would have just let me."

"Arizona, you're a doctor," she stated as she scooted closer to the blonde. "Take me out of the equation, and put a random woman in it. Could you really have done anything?"

"No," she sighed, taking a drink of her beer. "But I could have been there for you."

"You were, though," Callie insisted. "You not knowing took my mind away from it. We enjoyed Christmas, our vacation, and not one time did I dwell on it."

"But still..."

"That's not a life I wanted, so I'm not so upset by this. Don't get me wrong, it sucks... a lot. With my first miscarriage I was devastated. Everything I wanted was stolen from me, I had nothing to live for back then, but this time it's different. And, this may be terrible of me, but I couldn't raise his child. I couldn't, Arizona," she declared. "I wouldn't do that to you, but most of all I wouldn't do that to myself. Although it makes me sad, I'm relieved this happened."

Looking over sadly at Callie, Arizona knew she was right. If she hadn't lost the baby she would have had to live with that night for the rest of her life and that was the last thing she wanted although the thought of Callie losing another baby hurt her heart.

She knew this was for the best, but it didn't make it any easier.

"I get it," Arizona sighed. "I can't be upset because I would probably have done the same thing, but it still sucks all around."

"It does."

"I'd rather you lost a baby because we tried instead of the way it actually happened."

"Whoa," Callie stopped her by grabbing her beer. "Listen lady, I don't know you well enough," she teased, trying to elicit a laugh from her girlfriend as she took large gulp of the amber liquid.

"If you don't know me by now, you never will," she leaned towards the woman and laid her head back against the couch.

"I know you better than anyone," she reached up and caressed the blonde's tired face. "And, I love you more than anyone," she whispered before kissing waiting pink lips.

"I love you more than anyone, too." Arizona replied as Callie pecked her lips several more times. "Callie," she pulled back. This had been eating away at her for the past few days and it tripled today. "I have to be honest with you." She worriedly looked up into brown eyes that she adored.

"What?"

"I said earlier that I worried about that at one time."

"Yeah," she sighed, pulling back from the woman completely.

"Your blood test you had when you had strep wasn't ordered by April," she bit the corner of her lip when Callie's face scrunched in confusion. "Well, it was, but I begged her to test you. Please don't be mad, Calliope," she said when her brows knitted like they did when she was mad at some time. "I had doubts like you did. I needed to know and I didn't want to voice my thoughts to you about it. I didn't want you to have that worry unless need be."

"So you're telling me I was the O'Mally, O'Riley or whatever kid?"

"Yeah," she looked down at her hands. She couldn't blame Callie if she was pissed. "I was so terrified and seeing you so sick made me wonder what's going on. I needed to know."

"You should have told me," she said a little angrily.

"I know, but you should have told me what happened to you, too," Arizona watched Callie shake her head. "I know two wrongs don't make a right, but I didn't want you to worry if there was no need."

"Well then you can't be upset at me for not telling you because I didn't want you to worry, either."

"Okay,"

"Okay," Even though the situations were different, they both hid something they shouldn't have. "No more secrets?" Callie questioned. She hated that Arizona went behind her back and tested her, but she also hid something huge from her so she would be a hypocrite for being upset about it.

"No more secrets," Arizona agreed, accepting the hug from her girlfriend. "I'm sorry."

"It was shitty especially because you know I hate needles," she mumbled into her neck. "And, I'm sorry, too." The two cuddled on the sofa until the doorbell pulled Callie away when their dinner had arrived.

"After we eat will you hold me for a while?"

"I'd be happy too," Arizona whispered.

"Can we eat the pizza in our bed while we watch Netflix?"

"No sappy movies!"

"I want to watch Chelsea's new series." Callie said, grabbing Arizona's purse and pulling a twenty out. "Dinner's on you, right?" She teased.

"I guess so," Arizona threw a throw pillow at her girlfriend.

"Keep it up and I'll make you hand feed me chocolate pudding in bed."

"Not on your life," she rolled her eyes at the brunette even though she totally would if Callie asked her to.

"Go change into your pj's and meet me in bed." She called out over her shoulder.

An evening relaxing in Arizona's arms is exactly why she needed to get over this day.


	64. Chapter 64

**Just to clarify, Callie's miscarriage happened a month before she became sick with strep and her doctors apt. with Addison. She was not currently miscarrying.**

 **Chapter 64**

* * *

"I want the drums," Arizona declared running up behind Christina and stealing the sticks out of her hands.

"I don't think so, puss-n-boots." She lunged for the blonde pushing her down to the ground and straddling her.

"Calliope," she yelped hoping her girlfriend would step in and help her. "Get this whacko off of me," she thrashed her body trying to roll Cristina off.

"Oh, easy," Cristina let loose of Arizona's arms and sat up to grab her stomach. "I ate a questionable breakfast burrito a few hours ago and I just had to take an Imodium." She grumbled.

"Eww, gross," she was repulsed, so she pushed the woman's shoulders, knocking her back by her feet. "You're disgusting!" She hurriedly crawled out from under the woman before she had time to protest.

"Ha!" She sat up and lunged forward grabbing the drum sticks that Arizona dropped at her admittance. "Works every time," She jumped back when the blonde darted towards her.

"Calm yourself," Callie held onto the back of her girlfriend's jeans.

"You're lucky, Yang," Arizona snarled while taunting her with a fist.

"Quit acting like a badass, you're nothing but a big teddy bear," Callie laughed when the blonde turned around.

"Yeah, do what she says!" The Korean pointed at her.

"Shut it, Yang."

"I wanted to play the drums," she pouted turning and wrapping her arms around the brunette.

"Oh, I know honey," she circled her arm around Arizona's neck and kissed golden tresses. "You'll get your turn." She tried not to laugh at the whining woman.

"But she's already had a turn."

"How about you show me what you can do on the guitar?"  
Callie asked before sipping her wine. "I bet you can make it sexy." She purred in her ear.

"I can make anything sexy," she grumbled.

"I know you can." She agreed. "Show Yang what you're made of, kick her ass."

"Fine," she huffed. "If I beat her, the drums are mine the rest of the night."

"No way," Meredith protested. "We're playing pie face again."

"Hell no, we're not," Callie shot back. "All three times we played I was the only one who got smacked in the face. I'm not playing it again."

"It's game night, majority wins."

"Yeah, Calliope," Arizona sassed her girlfriend. "You're playing if that's what we vote."

"Well, I vote rock band then."

"Yeah, you do," she grabbed the wine glass out of Callie's hands and downed the rest of her drink. "We're so well matched it's ridiculous." She smiled, slapping her girlfriend on the butt before walking over to the TV where Cristina was waiting. "Calliope, get your phone out," She turned and winked at the brunette. "Something epic is about to go down," she grabbed the guitar and placed the strap around her shoulder. "And, put it on slow motion. Ohh... I need someone to hold a fan near my face so my hairs whipping in the wind."

"Oh, my god, Riz, just play the damn game." Addison shouted out.

"You have no input," Arizona threw a pillow at her. "You lost three rounds ago. How about you and the other losers sit down and watch the master at work."

"Thanks," Cristina slapped the blonde on the back. "But, I don't need you to talk me up."

"Start Jimmy Eat World, and shut up,"

"Has she always been this competitive?" Callie laughed as she watched her girlfriend try to kick the stool out from under Cristina when she went to sit down.

"Oh yeah, since I've known her," Addison grabbed the bottle by the table and refilled her and Callie's wine glass.

"So, how you doing, Cal?" She asked, motioning over to the couch.

"I'm okay," she nodded, sitting down beside the redhead as the others hovered around the two immersed in the game while they went head to head in a battle.

"Good," she agreed. "And Arizona? She seemed quite shocked the other day."

"Yeah," she sighed, looking over to her girlfriend who was lost in concentration as she played. "She took it harder than I expected," she shrugged her shoulders. "I thought she'd be more upset because it was just another roadblock that Mitch had set, but she wasn't. She was just more upset because it happened to me again."

"The miscarriage?"

"Yeah," she breathed. "We were lying in bed that night and she became quiet which is unusual for her before bedtime because normally she won't shut up. So, I asked her what was wrong and she got upset. She knew how much my first one affected me, and she hated that I went through it again. She cried which got me crying and you know how the rest goes."

"Yeah," the redhead sadly smiled. "But, you're healthy and there's no reason why you shouldn't be able to in the future."

"I couldn't care less about that," she shook her head and downed her wine. "I'm just glad I'm healthy, Arizona's healthy and Mitch is going to prison," she sighed. "Nothing else matters.

"Mitch is going to prison?" Addison's eyes widened. This was the first time she had heard anything about him in a while.

"Yep," Callie confirmed. "My dad said he should be locked away for several years." She spoke as her girlfriend started bumping into the Korean, trying to mess her up.

"Is he in jail now?"

"No, he's out on bail, but he is supposed to be arraigned tomorrow. At least that's what I think my dad said."

"Well that's good."

"Yup,"

"Riz tells me you finally got your divorce."

"Oh yes. One of the best days of my life," she confirmed. "For more than one reason,"

"What's another?"

"I was finally able to tell Arizona I love her," she smiled when she thought back to that freeing day.

"You two are really smitten aren't ya?" Addison could see Callie's face light up when she talked about her friend, and Arizona's face did the same when she talked about Callie.

"Oh yeah," she smiled, looking over to her girlfriend again. "I always wondered if there was someone out there for me," she chuckled when the object of her affection jumped on the coffee table and performed her solo. "I never knew a woman could make me more fulfilled than a man, but she does. She makes me feel safe, beautiful, loved, and most of all wanted."

"Now, I know I've been gone a while, but do I need to give you the, _'you hurt my friend you're going to have to answer to me speech,'_ am I?"

"Arizona, get down." Callie called out when she saw the blonde step near the edge of the table she was still standing on. "You're going to tip over."

"Calliope!" The blonde exclaimed as she continued to play. "You are not permitted to disturb me when I am in the zone!" She scolded as they neared the end of the song.

"Good lord, she's like having a kid of my own. I have to worry enough about her, there's no way I'd ever add a baby in the mix," She rolled her eyes while laughing. "And to answer your question, no, Addison you don't have to give me that talk," giving her attention back to the redhead. She couldn't blame Addison for the little warning because she knew her girlfriend was a good friend and she would give anyone the same speech herself. "I would never hurt her intentionally, even when she acts like a four year old," she grinned. "I love her, so much."

"I'm glad," she loved hearing Callie talk about Arizona this way. She never dreamed the blonde would find anyone that would make her settle down.

"OH, COME ON!" Arizona kicked the table when she lost to Yang by one point.

"I have never seen this side of her." Addison laughed. "Well this side I have," she said as the blonde threw a little fit because she lost.

"What other side?" Callie sipped her wine.

"That side," she pointed when Arizona kept stealing glances at the brunette. "She can't take her eyes off you. I've never seen her like that before. She really cares for you."

"I never knew love could feel this way," Callie grinned widely. "She's beautiful, and I never thought someone so breathtaking could love me, but she does. And, I love her more." She stated as Addison watched the blonde. "She's still looking, isn't she," it was more of a statement than a question.

"How do you know?"

"My hearts racing," she glanced over to her girlfriend and received a wink from her lover. "Don't ask me how, but when she walks into a room or looks at me, my body just comes alive."

"She told me the same damn thing." Addison picked up the throw pillow beside her and smacked Callie in the arm with it. She was jealous of their relationship.

"Hey," she laughed, batting the pillow away. "What do you mean?"

"Do you both plan this out? All she says is how her day brightens when she sees you, or how the butterflies double when you smile at her."

"She told you that?" A blush swept across Callie's cheeks.

"Yes, and it's sickening." She was extremely jealous of her friends right now. "But it's also cute," she said when Arizona started making her way over to them. "I want that." She pouted when Arizona walked up to Callie.

"Come on, I wanna show you something outside." Arizona grabbed her girlfriend's arm, needing to pull her aside for a minute.

"What?" She questioned, standing up next to the woman.

"I want to show you something on Mer's back porch."

"Okay," she dumbly followed the woman outside.

"You guys suck," Addison called out before the blonde turned and flipped her off before shutting the door.

* * *

"What do you wanna show me?" Callie looked up at the clear night sky before leaning against the banister and looking around Meredith's backyard.

"Nothing," Arizona stepped behind Callie and pressed her front to her girlfriends back. "I just wanted to feel you," she brought her arms around and rested her hands on the woman's mounds.

"What are you doing?" She laughed when she felt Arizona's warm breath on her neck.

"Mmm..." She grinned as she hummed into the nap of the brunette's neck. "I just wanted some alone time," she whispered. "I miss you."

"I miss you, too," Callie leaned into her embrace and brought her hand up Arizona's hair when she felt the woman gently kiss the side of her neck.

"I love your neck," she began peppering soft kisses when Callie leaned her head to the left to give her more room to explore. "One of my favorite parts of you," the blonde whispered, licking up the hollow space just behind her ear.

It had been a week since they had last been intimate and Arizona's need for her girlfriend was at a high.

"I love your tongue," Callie moaned when Arizona latched onto her sweet spot. "And I love what it does to me," she ran her fingers through the blonde's hair.

"What's it do," Arizona pulled back and kissed the irritated skin she had marred.

"You know what it does," she finally placed her hands on top of her girlfriends' that were kneading her breasts. "You're going to keep it up and you're going to have to take me right here."

"Well, Meredith does have a tree house over by the edge of the property," Arizona purred, quickly turning her girlfriend around.

"Don't tempt me," she giggled when Arizona ran her hands up and down her sides.

"I want you," Arizona said as she snaked her hands under the brunette's t-shirt. "So bad," she pulled down the pads of her bra before cupping the woman's mounds again.

"Arizona," she moaned, throwing her head back on her shoulders when the doctor tweaked her nipples. "You know what wine does to me," she arched her back, pushing herself into the blonde's touch.

"I know," she pulled up Callie's shirt and latched onto her pert nipple standing at attention. "It makes you frisky," she giggled before teasing the other.

"It does," she confirmed. "And if you keep that up you're going to ruin my pants."

"Your pants,"

"Yeah, I'm not wearing any underwear," she breathed as she cupped the woman's face and crashed their lips together in a heated kiss.

"Good god, you're so fucking hot," Arizona breathed between kisses.

"So, now is not the time to say I was only kidding?" She grinned.

"That's mean," she pouted as she continued to work on her girlfriend's lips.

"But, I'm still hot, right?"

"Hell yeah," the blonde grinned. "So damn hot, baby,"

"You're making me hot," Callie purred, bucking her hips against the blonde's that was pressed against hers.

"You're so beautiful."

"You're only saying that because you want in my pants."

"I do," she nodded. "I really do, but that's not why I said it," she pulled back and looked up into loving brown eyes. "I said it because I mean it."

Callie's heart exploded when Arizona gazed up to her. She couldn't feel more loved if her girlfriend tried. "I think you're beautiful, too," she grabbed the woman's shoulders and quickly turned them, now pinning the blonde against the bannister of the porch.

"I love when you take control," she giggled when her back hit the wood. "But, I'm not finished," Arizona smashed the woman's mounds together. "Oh god, I love your tits," she grinned as she flattened her tongue over her right breast and proceeded to toy with the other.

"Ahh... and they love you," Callie giggled when the blonde nipped at her. "So, fucking much," she hissed as her girlfriend sucked her in her warm mouth. "But, it's my turn," she pushed her back and kisses a path down the blonde's neck, over her clothed chest, stopping on her bra covered breasts.

"Oh, Calliope," Arizona moaned when she felt her girlfriend's mouth on her. She may only be kissing her overtop her shirt but it still felt amazing.

"I love when you moan my name like that," she pulled the cup of her girlfriend's bra down through her shirt. She couldn't help but smile when she saw her girlfriend's nipple ring through her shirt.

"Oh, God," she cried out when Callie flattened her tongue over her clothed chest. "Goddamn your lips feel so good against me."

"You have the best tits," Callie pulled back and chuckled when she saw the wet spot she had made on her girlfriend's white blouse. "So full," she smiled while cupping them before trailing her hands down to the blonde's waist.

Arizona wanted nothing more than for Callie to take her right now, but she didn't feel this was the best place for their first quickie, however, she couldn't find the words to stop her.

"And, I love your butt," Callie whispered, unbuttoning the blonde's pants.

"You do?" She asked when she felt her girlfriend unzip her jeans.

"Yeah," she slipped her hands in the back of the waistband of her pants and cupped her ass. "I think it's so cute when you're walking around the apartment with a t-shirt on after we made love, and I see your naked ass peeking from underneath my t-shirt," she leaned in and kissed swollen pink lips with authority, all the while, she kneaded the woman's rear. "You're so sexy, baby."

"Oh, Calliope," she moaned running her hands through thick brown tresses as she turned her head to the right as her girlfriend trailed her way down her jawline. "We should stop. Someone's going to see us."

"They know how it is when a couple is still in the newlywed stage of a relationship," she said, against her pulse. "Plus we're two consenting adults who have needs."

"That's right," a woman below them announced.

"What th..." Arizona gasped, looking down beside her when she heard someone snicker. "Cristina!" She exclaimed seeing the Korean sitting near them looking on.

"Oh, no, no, don't stop on my account," Cristina insisted. "I just want to see what the fuss is all about." She said, throwing popcorn in her mouth. "Continue, please."

"Fuck you," the blonde angrily growled, kicking the leg of the chair the woman was sitting in. "You're an asshole." She pulled the cups of her bra back in place before straightening her shirt.

"What the fuck, Yang!" Callie scolded, fixing her own bra back.

"No, no, don't stop. Come on," the intruder insisted. "At least motorboat her, Cal,"

"Grow up, Cristina!"

"Me?" She announced. "I'm not the one on the porch of someone's house playing and sucking on my girlfriends titties."

"How long were you out here?" Callie questioned.

"No, but you're the pervert that has taken a front row seat," Arizona spit at her friend as she buttoned her pants.

"Hey," she jumped up. "Don't get mad because you just got vagected." She laughed as the two pissed women walked back into the house as they straightened their outfits back up.

"Where've you two been?" Meredith asked, sitting down on the couch along with Addison.

"Arizona needing to talk for a second," Callie walked over to her wine glass and filled it back up as she pretended nothing happened.

"Why is your shirt wet, Riz?" Addison asked when the blonde flopped down on the love seat in front of her.

"Oh, I uhh... Ahem," she cleared her throat before sneaking a glance at the blushing brunette. "I spilled a little wine on it." she shrugged.

"But, the wine is red."

"Don't let them lie," Cristina said walking back into the room. "Dream Girl was sucking Riz's tits."

"CHRISTINA!" They both gasped in embarrassment as everyone threw their heads back laughing.

"God,"

"Hey, we all know you both have needs, remember, Dream Girl," She laughed as she flopped down beside Meredith.

"Easy, Yang," the dark blonde warned. "I'm already feeling queasy."

"You okay, Mer?" Callie questioned watching her friend hold her stomach.

"Yeah, I'm fine."

"What's going on with you, I've noticed you've been sick lately?" Addison questioned.

"I uhh..." The woman in question looked to her blonde friend who gave her a shrug. Arizona and Callie were still the only ones who knew her secret.

She decided to just go for it. "I'm pregnant," she admitted causing Cristina to spit her drink out as a bunch of excited squeals sounded.

"What?" Cristina looked over to her friend.

"Yeah, I went to the hospital last Monday and Riz confirmed it with a blood test," she smiled receiving a hug from the redhead.

"Congrats, Mer," Arizona smiled at the beaming dark blonde as she chanced a glance over to her girlfriend.

"Yeah, we're happy for you," Callie spoke up when she felt her girlfriend caress her back.

"You good," She leaned over and whispered.

"I'm fine," Callie nodded.

"Oh boy," Meredith scooted to the edge of the couch and took a deep breath. "I gotta go." She darted up and dashed out of the room.

"Aren't you going to check on her?" Callie questioned Cristina as she sipped on her drink.

"No."

"She's your best friend and she's sick."

"She's not sick, she's knocked up."

"I'll be back," Callie whispered to her girlfriend before rolling her eyes at Cristina.

"Kay," Arizonan dropped her hand from the woman's back when she stood up and disappeared down the hall.

"I need something stronger than this," Cristina finished her glass of wine and went in search of something harder.  
"How's Callie doing?" Addison finally caught Arizona alone long enough to check on Callie.

A week ago she would have been confident of her girlfriend's feelings and or state of mind, but after she found out the brunette hid something huge from her she wondered if Callie was telling the truth or not.

"She says she's good," she shrugged, grabbing her bottle of water on the end table. "I think she's good. I told her she's going to have to be honest with me from now on, so," she sighed. "I'm going to take her word for it."

"Do you think she's okay?"

"Yeah, I think she's okay," the blonde thought for a few moments. "Sometimes I don't give her enough credit in that department,"

"She said you've been upset," Addison said as Cristina started to rattle bottles around in the cabinet.

"She told you that?" She slumped when the redhead confirmed. "It just hurts my heart knowing she had to go through that loss again, and by herself," she said sadly. "On top of that, I've been having dreams the past two nights, and now I can't get the image of Callie holding a baby out of my head."

"Whoa," she noticed the dazed look on the blonde's face. "I don't think she's too keen on that idea."

"How do you know?"

"Just... a feeling, I guess."

"Hmm..." she breathed, pushing it aside. "I envy Callie. She's strong and through adversity she somehow becomes stronger. I act like I'm tough most times, but," she shook her head. "Sometimes she is the only thing that keeps me going. If it wasn't for her, I would have given up after my dad died," she spoke highly of her girlfriend. "I admire her so much, Addie."

"She seems pretty great, and from the looks of it when you walked in, she must be pretty good in the bed," she laughed when Arizona blushed.

"A lady doesn't kiss and tell."

"Well what are you waiting on? Spill the deets,"

"Shut up!" Arizona threw her bottle at her.

"Yo, Dream Girl," Cristina called when she saw the brunette walking back into the family room. "You're my new drinking buddy for the next nine months," she threw her shot of tequila back. "Let's get started."

"Not tonight Cristina. I've had about enough tonight, I think we're going to head home," Callie waved her off. "Is that okay?" She looked to her girlfriend.

"Umm," she checked her watch seeing it was only a half past nine. It was unusual for Callie to call an early night. "Yeah, if you are," Arizona stood up and cleared some of the glasses from the coffee table.

"Where's Mer?"

"She's rinsing her mouth out," Callie answered while helping clean up.

"Hey," Arizona grabbed her arm. "Are you okay? Why do you want to leave so early?"

"Yeah, I'm okay, promise," she nodded when she saw the uncertainty in blue eyes. "It makes me a little sad," she spoke honestly in a whisper. "But, I'm really happy for Mer and Derek," she said when the blonde raised a questionable eyebrow. "Morning sickness isn't fun; she said she's not been feeling great for the past hour, so I told her we'd head home so the party could die down."

"Oh, okay," she accepted that answer when the topic of the discussion walked into the room pale faced. "Maybe we can pick up where we left off outside." She purred.

"Play your cards right, Robbins, and you just might." Callie winked at her before walking away.

"Yeah, I need to get to bed myself," Addison threw away the empty Chinese containers they ate from earlier. "If everything is fine with the baby, I'll be headed back to the big city after rounds."

"I hate that you're leaving already," Arizona pouted.

"I know," she smiled sadly at her friend. "You never know, I may move back one day."

"I hope you do," Callie announced walking over to the chair in the corner and collecting their coats.

"I second that," Arizona said slipping on her coat with the help of her girlfriend. "Addie, I'm glad you got to see me," she teased hugging her friend.

"Me too," the tall redhead laughed.

"Mer," Arizona then walked over to her friend. "Thanks for having us," she hugged her. "I can't wait to see you with a little bump; you're going to be so cute." She grinned catching a glance of her girlfriend as she stood back and watched on.

"I guess the next time I see you," Addison looked to Callie. "You'll probably be married," she laughed.

"Oh, God," Callie scoffed. "No."

"Yeah, give it another year or so," Arizona chuckled as she walked up beside her girlfriend. "And, then maybe,"

"Umm yeah, I don't think so. That's not ever going to happen," Callie laughed it off. "Mer, I'll see you tomorrow for lunch?" She asked while buttoning her coat.

"Uhh," she watched the blonde furrow her brows at the brunette. "Yeah," she nervously confirmed. She knew this was going to happen sooner or later. "I'll meet you at the shop?"

"Sounds good," Callie walked out not paying close attention to her girlfriend behind her.

"Did she just..." Arizona pointed at Callie. "Really say that?" She question. "She's joking right?"

"I think..." Meredith quickly walked up to her friend who was still standing in the door way. "I think you two need to talk about things," she whispered.

"Did she tell you something?" She searched her eyes. "Does she not see herself with me?" She knew she may be spouting off a little prematurely, but she couldn't help it. Usually she could tell if Callie was joking and she didn't seem as such at the moment. "She's said several times she did, but did she change her mind?"

"Calm down," the darker blonde grabbed her hands. "Just have an adult conversation. You've been together almost three months; you need to have those serious talks of what you both want in life."

"I thought we already knew," she whispered.


	65. Chapter 65

**Chapter 65**

* * *

"Addison is really growing on me," Callie smiled as she watched the tall buildings pass as they drove down the streets of Seattle. "She's funny," she glanced over to her girlfriend whom was concentrated on the road. "How have I not noticed that before?" She chuckled, still not getting anything in return from the blonde.

"It's supposed to snow," Callie watched as a few raindrops hit the windshield. "We're supposedly getting a few inches by morning. It makes me want to stay up all night, drink cocoa and watch the flakes fly," she leaned over on the quiet blonde. "But, I can't because of stupid work."

Usually Arizona would wrap her arm around Callie by now, but she kept her hands on the steering wheel as she thought back to just a few minutes ago when Callie said she wouldn't marry again.

Arizona knew it shouldn't bother her at the moment because Callie had only been divorced for a month or so, and still must be little raw from those wasted years.

But yet, Callie should know by now Arizona wouldn't be like her last disaster.

"I'm going to fall asleep before we get home," Callie yawned as she brought her hand down and caressed the blonde's thigh.

"Cat got your tongue?" She raised her head slightly and asked after she realized Arizona hadn't said a word since getting in the truck. "Hey," she chuckled seeing the blonde's jaws tense. "What's wrong, Baloo?" She reached to caress her face but Arizona leaned her head to the side. "Oookay..." She drug out.

Arizona tried to keep herself composed on the ten minute drive home from Meredith's, but with Callie hugging up to her it was hard.

She tried not to think too much into things, but she couldn't help herself when she heard Callie say she didn't have any interest in taking their relationship where she saw it going.

"What's wrong?" Callie slid away from the woman to put some space in between them when she felt the tension coming off her girlfriend.

"Nothing," Arizona said flatly as she continued to navigate them through the city.

Callie could hear the annoyance in the blonde's voice. "That tone isn't nothing," she stated as she thought back to when the woman's mood turned sour. "Are you mad at someone?" She questioned, getting a scoff in return. "So... you are?" She asked, when Arizona ran her fingers roughly through her hair before propping her elbow on the door and leaning her head on her hand. "Are you mad at me?"

"I'm not mad at anyone," she stated.

"I'm not a mind reader," Callie informed. "Do you want to tell me what's going on?" She leaned her back against the passenger door and crossed her arms as she stared at the woman.

"I'm not getting into this right now." She shook her head. Arizona knew driving down the busy street wasn't the best time to have this discussion.

"Into what," Callie inquired softly.

"Nothing,"

"It sure sounds like your _nothing_ is speaking a hell of a lot. I'm not going to sit here and play twenty-one questions with you. What is up with you all of the sudden?"

"Really, what if I'm the one that doesn't wanna play that game,"

"What do you mean by that?"

"Nothing, Callie," she sighed as their apartment building came into view. She just wanted to go home, take a hot shower and climb into bed instead of laying her feelings out on the table because she felt it would lead to an argument if she addressed it right now. "No one has pissed me off, I'm just..." She took a deep breath before exhaling. "I'm hurt," she said parking the truck.

"By who, babe," She leaned forward to rub her leg. "Tell me. Who said something?"

"You, Callie," she grumbled after a few seconds. She didn't want to get into it right now. "Just don't," She turned the truck off and exited the vehicle, leaving the brunette stunned.

"Oh hell no," the she growled storming out of the truck. "Apparently there is no doubt that I did something," she said catching up to the woman as she unlocked the door. "But, you're not going to treat me like a child," she barked, pushing past her girlfriend. "If I did something you should be a woman and tell me instead of pouting around like a little bitch baby," she turned and ran up the stairs.

"Oh," Arizona laughed coming up the stairs. "I'm a bitch baby," she scoffed, throwing her keys down on the table.

"Yep," Callie grabbed the cats bowl to get fresh water for the pets.

"You have been hanging around Cristina too long." She shot back.

"Well you know what," she shook her head and turned the water off. "At least if she had a problem with me she'd come out and say it to my face without having to pry it out of her."

"Why don't you just go stay with Cristina tonight, then," the blonde grumbled as she threw her jacket down on the couch.

"And miss this lovely side of you," Callie laughed. "Not a chance." She yelled, hearing the bathroom door slam.

"Jesus," Callie sighed as she placed the bowl of water on the floor before discarding her own jacket and walking over to the bed. "Move," she threw a pillow at Max to get him off the mattress before collecting the blonde's pillow and blanket. Arizona hated going to bed mad and she knew this should get her to open up, if not she'd be sleeping on the couch.

If this didn't get her girlfriend talking, nothing would.

"Damn it," she turned and saw the dog standing behind her. "Don't come wanting on the bed tonight," she walked around the big mutt. "If you want to sleep with somebody you can join her on the couch. You're nothing but a traitor anyway," she threw the pillow and cover on the sofa before quickly changing into her pajamas and lying down in the middle of the bed.

It didn't take but a few more minutes for Callie to hear the blonde finishing in the bathroom.

* * *

Coming out of the room, Arizona had cooled down slightly. Just enough to hopefully have a decent conversation with her girlfriend, but from the looks of Callie lying with her arms crossed in the middle of the bed it didn't look like it was going to happen.

As soon as she felt her girlfriend's eyes on her Callie rolled over, turning her back to her.

"Oh, so I'm not allowed to sleep in my own bed?" Arizona questioned when she saw her blanket thrown over the back of the couch.

Laughing, Callie couldn't help but quickly sit up in bed.  
"Fine," she smiled through gritted teeth. "Have _your_ bed," Callie growled grabbing her pillow and walking to the couch only to throw Arizona's blanket and pillow towards the descending stairs. "I'm sorry for intruding in _your_ bed."

"You know what I mean, Callie," she heard the hurt in the brunette's voice. "You know it's our bed. Or at least it is for now," she mumbled, walking over to retrieve her blanket and pillow from the floor.

"Oh, for now," She asked, her eyes spoke volumes when Arizona said that. "So what…" She spit angrily. She was getting more upset by the minute because Arizona wanted to pick a fight and not tell her what the real problem is. "You're obviously upset at me, so you're just going to kick me to the curb?" She raised a questionable eyebrow at her as if daring her to say a word. If Arizona would even hint it, Callie would grab her jacket and hightail it out of there without a second thought at the moment.

"You know me fucking better than that!" Arizona exclaimed. "But what about you, huh, when are you going to push me aside?" She questioned. She knew she was in the wrong, but she couldn't help it. "Are you just waiting for the perfect moment to kick me to the curb and not look back?" Callie had hurt her feelings and she couldn't keep it back anymore.

"What the hell are you talking about?" She angrily shot back.

"Don't play dumb with me," Arizona stared her down. "You know what I'm talking about."

"I'm not playing anything with you. What the hell is your problem all of the sudden?"

"Do you even love me?" Arizona asked the brunette as she watched the woman pull back in confusion. "I mean, really _love me?_ " She crossed her arms and waited for the answer.

"Wha..." Callie was taken aback by this question. She had shown Arizona time and time again that she loved her with all of her heart. "Why the hell are you asking that?"

"I want to know how much you love me," she walked a little closer. "Like, do you love me, or do you _love me_?" She emphasized the last two words.

"What the hell do you mean, love you or _love you?_ Of course I love you, but you're making it very hard right now," she angrily threw her pillow down on the couch as Arizona walked back and forth.

"No," The blonde turned towards the woman. "I'm talking push me out of the way from a moving vehicle, take a bullet for me, move heaven and earth for me, stand in the face of danger, give me the last piece of cake kind of love," she sniffed back her tears. "So, do you love me or do you _love me_?" She didn't want to cry, but the angrier she got the more she had to hold back the tears.

"You're being fucking ridiculous," Callie rolled her eyes and chuckled angrily at her.

"Yeah," she breathed deeply before backing up a few steps until the back of her knees hit the mattress on their bed. "Okay, I'm ridiculous then," she sighed, sitting on the bed as she felt more emotions bubble to the surface. "I'm ridiculous for thinking someone could love me as much as I love them," she whispered in defeat.

"Don't even say that!" Callie growled at her. She barely heard the blonde's remarks. "Don't you dare question my love for you," she berated her. "I love you so fucking much it hurts, Arizona. My heart literally aches when you're not with me," she pounded her chest just above her heart. "It doesn't matter that you're just right down the street working at the hospital while I'm at the bakery. I still hurt when we're apart. I crave your presence even when you're being an ass," she threw her pillow at her. "I love you with such intensity that it scares the hell out of me," she walked around the couch to close the distance between them. Even though she was upset, seeing Arizona upset broke her heart. "My passion for you has awakened my soul, and the thought of losing you makes me physically ill," she stated when the blonde bowed her head. "If that doesn't tell you how I feel," she shook her head and softened her tone. "Nothing will."

Arizona couldn't even look her in the eyes right now. Of course she knew that Callie loved her but her emotions were getting the best of her in that moment and she blurted things out.

"So don't you dare," she breathed pausing for several seconds. "Question my love for you."

"But, why," Arizona whispered gently. "If you love me that much, why wouldn't you want to spend the rest of your life with me?" She felt the woman sit beside her on the bed.

"I never said I didn't, Arizona. What is going on all of the sudden? An hour ago you couldn't keep your hands or mouth off of me, and now you've got this bug up your ass and won't tell me what is really wrong." She stated. "This...this fight we're currently in is not a matter of my love for you, so what the hell is it?

"But, it is, Callie." Arizona yelled before quickly standing up and facing the brunette. "When we were about to leave Meredith's, you said you wouldn't marry me."

"I said I wasn't getting married again. I didn't name names," she defended.

"It doesn't matter. When I heard that all I heard was you weren't in this," she motioned between them. "As much as I thought,"

Callie couldn't believe that would upset Arizona so much. The woman knew where she stood on marriage or at least she thought she did. "Just because I said that does not mean that I love you less or-or that I don't want forever with you. You of all people know," she stood up and came face to face with the blonde. "What I went through in my marriage."

"Oh, here we go." She threw her hands up in the air and backed away.

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?"

"It means I know, Callie, I know what you went through," Arizona announced. "I know, and I'm sensitive to that. I truly am," she insisted. "But, I do nothing, but love you and give you anything that you want, so why wouldn't you want to marry me?"

Callie couldn't help but turn her head and scoff. She couldn't believe they were having a huge fight about this. "I never asked you to give me anything but your love," she tried to reign in her temper. "That's all I want from you," she argued. "You, that's it."

"Everything I do is because of you. I love you and I want to give you the best life I can."

"But, I didn't ask for any of that. I don't want the best of everything. All I ask if for you to love me like I love you," she implored. "To hell with the bakery, this place, our friends. None of it means anything to me if I didn't have you. I don't care if we lived in a rundown shack without a roof in the middle of the woods; it doesn't matter as long as you are with me."

"Exactly," she insisted as her girlfriend crossed her arms. "That's what I'm getting at, Callie. I want to commit my life to you forever someday, don't you get that?" She asked as the brunette turned her head and refused to look at her. "It's a promise," she breathed. "It's a commitment to an imperfect person that you chose to spend the rest of your life with. Forever," she paused. "It's to choose to make every day the best it can be, even when things fall to shit, like now."

"Marriage was never like that for me, Arizona."

"I know, I know it wasn't, Calliope, she sighed, running her hands over her tense face. "But, you've never been married to me. I'm different, we," she motioned between them. "Are different, we're in love. I'm not with you to gain anything but the greatest love there is," she softly. "Marriage is getting to have sleepovers with your best friend every single night of the week for the rest of our life."

"But, we're already do that,"

"So, what's wrong with a piece of paper?" Arizona asked gently.

"A piece of paper doesn't define my love. Having a piece of paper will not make me love you more."

"But, It does to me."

"It's a piece of paper, Arizona that is all it is. My word should mean more to you than a piece of paper."

"Callie," she said as the tears were starting to brim. "It may be a piece of paper to you," she sniffed. "But, to me... it's everything." She turned and walked over to the bay window only to see the snow had started to mix in with the rain.

She needed to give herself some distance at the moment.

Callie sighed as she sat back down on the foot of the bed as she went into some deep thought.

She never imagined Arizona would be so upset about this. It really never dawned on her that she would want this much less start a riff about it.

They both stayed lost in their own thoughts for several minutes until Callie heard the blonde quietly crying causing her heart to hurt. She couldn't stand it any longer, she had to cross the distance and break the tension between them.

Arizona found herself crying and the one person she wanted to console her was the very reason she was upset. Everything just seemed so shitty right now and she couldn't change anything.

The worst was the fighting. She had said words that she didn't mean because she knew Callie was right, but that didn't make her not want to marry her any less.

"Please," Callie whispered, hearing the woman's uncontrollable deep sobs when she stepped in front of her. "Don't cry," she whispered cupping her face and kissing her forehead lightly before pulling her in for a hug.

Feeling her girlfriend's embrace didn't help Arizona's tears, if anything it only made them fall harder.

"This is," Callie finally let go of the woman when she calmed a bit. "Really what you want?" she breathed, sitting down on the window seat in front of Arizona.

She would consider almost anything for her, and if this was something her girlfriend really wanted she may be able to change.

"Not right now," Arizona sniffed, wiping her face with her hand. "We've got a long way to go, but I want to know the option is there down the road. I want to know if I'll ever get the chance to officially make you mine."

"Arizona," she exhaled, dropping her head into her hands. She wanted to give Arizona everything she ever wanted, and maybe in time if she gave it enough thought she may change her mind, but right now it wasn't even a thought. "Give me time, okay?" She looked up at the blonde. "I've only been divorced a little over a month," she reminded. "Give me time to breath freely without having to dive right back into that notion," she pleaded. "Needing time has nothing to do with you, and everything to do with me. I just need time. I'm not promising I'll eventually want that, but I will promise to keep an open mind, okay?"

"No," she exhaled. "I don't want you to change your mind because I want this. I want you to want it."

"I'm not going to lie to you. I don't want it," she looked up at her. "Even though you're this upset, at this point in my life I don't want that. But," she announced. "I can't tell you that I won't change my mind tomorrow because hell, I may wake up with a new outlook on it. However, right now in this moment, I don't."

"Okay," at least that was something.

"Okay?" she stood up and placed her hands on the blonde's arms.

"Okay," Arizona inhaled deeply to calm herself. "I'm sorry for getting upset and not talking to you," she said sadly. "It was childish of me, I know."

"It was," Callie agreed. "And, I think you should still sleep on the couch for it," she teased.

"I'd say I deserve that," she admitted with a slight smile.

"I love you, okay. I mean _love you_ ," Callie emphasized. "Don't doubt that," she said, drying the tear streaks on the blonde's face with the pads of her thumbs.

"I love you, too,"

"I can tell," she chuckled before leaning in to kiss salty pink lips. "Please tell me I'm not going to be blindsided with another thing you want that I don't," she joked. "I mean, next thing I know you're going to tell me you want kids all of the sudden," she said, pulling back from Arizona only to see her face turn sour telling her the answer to that question, too.

"Jesus Christ," she couldn't help but laugh even though she wanted to cry now. "What the fuck is happening," she mumbled into her hands as her girlfriend watched her.

"You don't?" Arizona stepped back and questioned in disbelief after a few silent moments.

"You do?" She questioned back. "And, don't act like I've changed my mind all of the sudden. You know my stance on this," she stood her ground.

"You don't want to share that with me?"

Hearing Arizona act like things didn't matter to her only steamed her annoyance with her at the moment. "Don't act like this is a shock to you," she growled. Where the hell was all of this coming from? "I have said since day one that I didn't want kids anymore. Why the hell do you think I was so terrified to tell you about last month?" She asked, not giving the woman time to reply. "And, don't act like this is something you've always wanted. You told me the night I met all of your friends at Betty's that you didn't want kids the same time I told you, so don't act like I'm the bad guy here. We were in agreement."

"But, people change. You also said you didn't want a relationship again, but yet here we are," she prodded.

"Yeah," Callie scoffed. "And, look where we are right now!" She stated.

"We're standing here fighting for what we want, there's nothing wrong with that." Arizona insisted. "What I'm trying to say is people change, Callie. Finding the person you are meant to spend the rest of your life with changes you or at least it did me."

"Don't act like I've not changed. I know I'm a different person since you."

"I'm not denying that," she spoke softer. "I never really gave it a lot of thought lately, but when we found out you could actually carry, I've been having these vivid dreams of you being pregnant and so happy. I want that, I want to see you like that because I know how badly you wanted a child."

"That's right. Wanted," Callie reiterated. "Not want. I do not want that anymore."

"But I want it."

"Well I guess we have a problem," she breathed, stepping back further. "I don't want a child. I will not carry another child again."

"I want a little Calliope running around here," she implored. "You would look so cute walking around here with a pudgy little belly. I want to share that with you so much. I want everything with you. I want to share in the joys of raising a child with the person I love more than life itself. How could you not want that?"

"I did at one time, Arizona. I wanted it so badly," she conceited as she balled her fist to her chest. "I was over the moon while I was pregnant with my baby," tears started forming in her eyes. "I was ecstatic and all I could envision was how beautiful she would be, and I sat and I prayed she'd have my features. I imagined the life she would lead, and how she'd grow up and be the person that I always wanted to be. I was bound and determined to lead her on the right path and not the path that I took," she continued. "I was going to teach her not to settle for less than she deserved because I made that mistake, and I wasn't going to let her do the same. I was going to instill in her that she could do or be anything she wanted to be no matter what her father said," she spoke as her bottom lip trembled. "But, that life was stolen from inside of me," she took a deep breath. "You don't know what I had to go through giving birth to my dead daughter," she cried. "So, don't stand here and pretended that this should be an easy decision for me because it's not. It hurts so much, and I can't go through something like that again, Arizona. I can't feel that empty again," she said sadly. "I can't. Please," she shook her head. "Don't ask me to," she began to choke back sobs.

Arizona couldn't help when her tears fell just as Callie's did when she heard her talk about her daughter. All she wanted to do was take the woman in her arms as she cried, but she knew Callie didn't want that with her at the moment because from the look on her face she was too angry.

She knew they should take a step back from this conversation, but she felt they needed to know where exactly each stood in life before they could ever move on from this.

"What do you want from me, Callie?" She whispered sadly. "You don't see us married, and you don't see a family with me," she shrugged, dropping her hands to her side. "What do you see?" she asked, willing her emotions back, but they bubbled up anyway. "You don't see any of that with me," she said as tear drops dripped from her cheeks. "I know why I'm with you. I love you," she spoke softly. "So much so that I want all that life has to offer with you, but you don't want any of those things," she breathed. "I love you, baby," she stepped forward and cupped the brunette's neck. "With every ounce in me, and where we're at in our relationship is nice, I love it," she whispered, gently pressing her lips to Callie's salty red buds. "I do, but eventually I'm going to want more. I'm going to want rings, life commitments, and pitter-patter of little feet, but you don't want any of that."

"I told you," she whispered, shutting her eyes tight as tears still slipped past. "Give me time on the marriage idea," she sniffed.

"But, you can't on the kids," Arizona pressed their foreheads together as Callie chocked back.

"No," she shook her head. "I don't think so."

"Okay," she breathed. "Okay," she pulled back and kissed her forehead. "I love you, okay. I want you to know that. I love you," She hugged her, causing Callie to bury her head into her neck and continue crying. "So much," she whispered, soaking up her warmth.

"I love you, too," Callie inhaled the woman's scent as she reveled in her closeness.

"Okay," Arizona sighed, pulling back after a couple minutes. "I'm," she gestured behind her before turning around and walking through the apartment. "I'm going to go," she grabbed her phone off the table and slipped on a pair of flip flops that were by the banister. She should put on shoes, but she didn't want to take the time to grab socks or anything else.

"Wha..." Callie's eyes widened in shock. "Where are you going?"

Looking down at her phone for a few moments, she finally looked up with tears returning to her eyes. "I need some space to think about what I really want," she said quietly. "I can't do that with you. I need time, too." She turned and started down the steps.

She couldn't believe Arizona was walking away from this at the moment when she was the one who always preached that they'd never go to bed mad or upset. "You'll be back later tonight, right?" She ran over to the stairwell and asked as Arizona reached the bottom.

"I don't think so," she shook her head dejectedly.

"Don't you dare walk away from this, Arizona," she growled at her. "If you leave right now..." She shook her head as the blonde turned and walked over to the door. "Please," she begged running down the stairs. "Don't leave right now," she pulled her arm. "We need to talk this out."

Arizona couldn't help but sadly smile at her girlfriend. She wanted nothing more than to stay and work everything out right now, but she needed some time to clear her head and examine what she really wanted. "I need to be by myself right now." The words stung badly on her lips.

"Fine," Callie angrily grabbed the knob and slung the door open. "Leave," she demanded. "You want to go, go!" She cried.

Arizona knew she had hurt Callie's feelings by needing to leave and clear her mind, but it was either this or throw around more hateful words at each other and she couldn't handle that anymore. They both needed to cool off alone whether they wanted to or not.

Leaving was for their own good.

"I love you," she leaned over to kiss the brunette's tear-stained cheeks, but Callie moved away from her.

"Go," she prodded, hoping Arizona would change her mind and stay, but what she didn't expect was for the woman to actually walk out the door. "No, wait," she took a deep ragged breath and rushed outside into the dark night when she saw the blonde wasn't kidding.

"Please, don't chase me, Callie." Arizona held her hand up to stop her when the woman walked barefoot out on the cold, wet street.

"But I... I love you, too," she sniffed as the woman gave her a sad but soft smile before turning away and walking down the street in the wet snow.


	66. Chapter 66

**You guys are so awesome! Thank you!**

 **Now let's see how they're handling.**

 **Chapter 66**

* * *

 _Have you ever been in love? Horrible isn't it? It makes you so vulnerable. It opens your chest and it opens up your heart and it means someone can get inside you and mess you up. You build up all these defenses, you build up this whole suite of armor, so that nothing can hurt you, then one stupid person, no different from any other stupid person, wonders into your stupid life... you give them a piece of you. They didn't ask for it. They did something dumb one day, like kiss you or smile at you, and then your life isn't your own anymore. Love takes hostage. It gets inside you. It eats you out and leaves you crying in the darkness, so simple a phrase like, 'maybe we should just be friends' turns into a glass splinter working its way into your heart. It hurts. Not just in the imagination. Not just in mind. It's a soul-hurt, a real gets-inside-you-and-rips-you-apart pain. I hate love. - Neil Gaiman_

* * *

Callie worried herself to death after she watched Arizona disappear down the street in sweats and flip flops. She could wring the woman's neck for leaving without a jacket or a proper pair of shoes, but she would forget it if she would just come back home.

She finally pulled herself back inside the apartment soon after and sat numbly on the couch as hours passed by. All she could do was stare blankly at the wall while tears slipped from her eyes, all the while, she thought about their argument.

She had never had a fight like that with Arizona. She didn't like fighting or being at odds with her girlfriend, but yet it felt good to be able to argue and stand her ground with her without apprehension.

She wasn't afraid anymore. She could finally stand up for something she wanted, and not have to give into pressure. However, standing up for what she wanted made the one person she loved most walk away for at least a night.

Hell, as far as she knew, Arizona could be gone for days. She didn't know how long this would last or if they could even come back from it.

She could toy with the notion of marriage if it was something Arizona really wanted. She wanted to spend a lifetime with the woman, and if Arizona really needed a paper to bind them together she could possibly get used to the idea, but no time soon.

However, having a kid was something she couldn't see herself ever agreeing to. Arizona had made it no secret she wanted her to carry a baby, but she didn't think she could experience carrying another child again without being terrified with every breath she took.

After spending countless minutes which turned into a few hours, Callie tried calling her girlfriend even though Arizona said she needed time. The brunette just needed to know she was somewhere safe and warm, but the blonde wouldn't pick up or reply to her few messages she had sent out.

She'd wait impatiently by the phone, all the while, willing it to ring or chime.

She was getting tired of sitting and waiting for something, anything.

She just needed something.

At one point, Callie saw her girlfriend's house key on the table which made a thought pop into her head.

Arizona could be pacing outside debating whether or not to come back home, but wouldn't knock on the door and take the first step because she was too bull headed.

So, late into the night, Callie walked outside in the snow and pace around the sidewalk in front of the firehouse building, and prayed Arizona would come upon her.

When she mentioned staying up and watching the snow fall tonight, this was not what she had in mind at all.

Finally, after getting chilled to the bone she went back upstairs and tried to call a few people to see if they had heard from Arizona.

She tried Barbara first, but the woman didn't pick up. She had called Betty's bar and spoke to the older woman, but she hadn't seen Arizona. She then tried April, Addison and Teddy, but no one picked up.

Getting frustrated again, she made her way out on the street again to check if Arizona's truck was still parked on the curb. When she saw it where they had left it earlier, she debated on taking it to see if she could find Arizona walking the streets, but just as she got inside the vehicle Arizona's words came rushing back to her.

 _"Don't chase me."_

She didn't know what Arizona was asking when she said those words. Did she really want to be left alone or did she want Callie to find her eventually?

She didn't know.

But what she did know was that she couldn't sit here and keep stressing herself out about where she was. Arizona was the one who needed space. She wasn't coming back until she was ready and there was nothing Callie could do about it.

When the early morning sun started peeking through the windows she finally forced herself to lie down on the couch.

She had never felt as lonely as she did right now surrounded by all of Arizona's things which made her wonder if her girlfriend was feeling the same way.

Callie had tried to get sleep, but sleep didn't come. All she could see when she closed her eyes was Arizona walking away from her which made her sob into the blonde's pillow she had cuddled up to on the couch until exhaustion finally took over the brunette.

"Callie," she called out, knocking on the front door. She had been a little worried when she hadn't heard from the woman this morning. "Open up," she yelled as she tried the knob. "Callie?" She announced again, when she realized the door of the firehouse was unlocked. "Callie?" She rushed up the stairs. She had an uneasy feeling, and it doubled when she found the building unlocked. "Callie," she pounced on the last step then found the brunette lying in her stomach with her head buried under a few pillows while blankets were strewn all over the floor.

"Ari-zona," Callie moaned when she heard her name being called from a distance. "You're back," she mumbled seeing the blonde turn and smile at her. "I'm sorry, baby," she closed the distance and hugged the woman tight.

"Callie," Meredith walked over and saw the brunette clinging to her pillow and mumbling.

"Arizona!" She exclaimed when she felt a hand shake her shoulder causing her to swiftly roll on her back and look up at the woman hovering over her. Unfortunately she turned a little too quickly and rolled off the sofa. "Oomph," she groaned.

"What are you... whoa," she stopped when she saw the woman's red swollen eyes. "What the hell happened to you?" She helped her off the floor.

"Meredith?" Callie saw the woman standing in front of her and quickly stood up. "Arizona?" She looked around the room. She could have sworn she heard the blonde yelling for her.

"Geez, you look so happy to see me," she saw the panicked look on her face. "I went to the bakery to meet you for lunch like you said, but Alex said you never showed," she watched the woman search the area.

"Arizona?" She quickly scurried over to the bathroom door praying the blonde was inside.

"He said he hadn't heard from you," Meredith continued. "I tried calling but you didn't answer, so I decided to come check on you. The door was unlocked which worried me, so I let myself in," she furrowed her eyes when she saw the woman's stricken look. "What is up with you?"

"Oh God," she sighed when all of the memories of the previous night came rushing back.

"What the hell is going on?" Meredith asked when she watched her distraught friend flop back down on the edge of the bed and buried her head in her hands and cried

"She's gone," she mumbled into her palms.

"Who is?" Meredith sat down beside her.

"Riz," Callie cried. "She left me."

"I'm sure she's at work," she chuckled. "Calm down," she watched the woman worry herself.

"No, that's not what I mean," she glanced over at her friend.

"What do you mean, she left you?" She questioned caressing her back as she watched Callie break down again. "Callie," she said to the overcome woman. "What the hell is going on?"

"She was so mad," Callie shook her head as she stared down at the floor. She was so tired of crying about this, but yet here she was sobbing again. "We fought, and she couldn't even stay in the same room as me."

"Oh boy," she sighed, looking down at the floor.

"Addison," she recollected as she tried to take a breath. "She was teasing and said next time she saw us we'd be married. And, I said I wasn't getting married. Arizona was pissed and threw a fit about it. She said she wanted to marry me and then she said things about kids. And..." Her grief took over again.

"Calm down, Callie," Meredith tried to console her when she took several ragged breathes. "Just breathe," she tried to soothe.

"Don't tell me to fucking calm down," Callie growled. "I can't breathe when she's not here," she said grabbing at her neck. "I can't..." She took a few shallow breaths. Just the thought of losing Arizona sent her into an uncontrollable tizzy.

"Breathe, Callie," she announced when she saw the panicked look in her friend's brown eyes. "Take breathes with me," she inhaled and exhaled with the stricken woman.

She'd never seen Callie so upset over something.

"She's not leaving you," Meredith continued. "So, just calm down, you're getting yourself riled up for nothing."

"You didn't... see her last night, Mer," Callie said trying to get herself under control. "She was... so hurt when I told her I wasn't going to marry her." She shook her head when the image of blue sad eyes popped in her head. "And then kids got brought up and... I shot that down real quick, too. It was all just too much," she cried.

"It's okay, Callie," she sat the woman down on the bed. "Tell me," she knelt down in front of her. "When did she leave, where did she go?"

"Last night. We got into it before we even walked into the do-door," she said between irregular breathes. She couldn't believe she was getting this upset over her.

She was upset about last night, and having someone here to voice her frustrations to made everything that much more real. "I don't know where she went. She took out like a bolt of lightning. She left here without her keys, jacket, and a damn decent pair of shoes. She left here wearing fucking flip flops in the damn snow, Meredith. She's going to get sick."

"She's not worried about that, so you shouldn't be either." She insisted as she watched the woman internally debate within herself.

"But, I do worry, Meredith; I can't stop from worrying. If I could stop I would have as soon as she stepped foot outside last night," she exhaled. "You can't tell me you don't worry about Derek."

"I do. I do, but not when he's being a stubborn ass."

"Well I do, even when she's an asshole. She's always a constant thought for me, and I hate it. She consumed me and it's not fair," she said fighting back the tears.

"You consume her, too," Meredith admitted. "You know that."

"Do I?" She looked up at her. "I mean, do I really? Because if it were me, I wouldn't be able to walk away from this fight, I get having to have some space for a while, but not overnight or much less," she looked around to a clock. "Over twelve hours," she shook her head. "She's never gone this long without texting or calling me. Never,"

"It's not you, though. It's Arizona. It doesn't mean she loves you less, if anything it shows her love for you because if she didn't love you so much she wouldn't need time to think."

"Mer," she rested her elbows on her knees. "I just thought we understood each other, I thought we both felt the same. She's never mentioned wanting these things before."

All Callie could remember was Arizona agreed with her on these things. They've talked about this more than once before they got together so why was it an issue all of the sudden?

"Why can't I just give her that," she bowed her head. "She's gave me so much; she's gave me a new life, so why can't I give her that?"

"You can't now," she said sitting down on the bed. "But that doesn't mean you can't down the road."

"Why does she want this now?" She asked after a few minutes of silence. "What has changed for her?"

"Love,"

"Oh don't," she growled in disgust. "Don't Meredith," it pained her that Arizona questioned her love and she sure as hell didn't need someone else doing it. "Don't sit here and tell me that I don't love her enough, or that I'm not in this like she is because that is bull shit."

"No, I'm not saying that at all. There's no denying how much passion you both have for each other, but what I am saying is that love has changed her."

"It's changed me, too," she insisted, grabbing the kitten that came up to her feet.

"You have," she nodded. "Love does things to you Callie, you know that. She's had a realization that she wants these things with you, and I think you may, but you just need more time to realize it. We're all different."

"She pulled that card with me last night," she said taking her new kitten into her arms. "Saying I didn't love her. How could she say that?"

"We all say things we don't mean when we're upset. She feels these things, and she's wondering why you don't feel them, too."

"I miss and love her, so much," Callie whispered as she stared down at Bagheera as she purred in her arms. "She's my life," she softly caressed the kitten. "She's the air that I breathe," she needed to talk to Arizona. "I need to find her," she stood up and looked around the room. "I need to find her and tell her what I'm feeling," she put the cat down and searched for her jacket. "I'll tell her," she slipped it on as she rambled. "If this is what she wants, I'll marry her right now. If-If she really needs a goddamn piece of paper… well then I'll give her the paper because she's right. And, we're basically a married couple without the damn document," she walked and grabbed the keys off the table. "It's the least I can give her. I can't lose her over something so stupid."

* * *

Walking into the front door of the apartment, she saw exactly who she was looking for in a crumpled mess on the sofa.

Seeing her in the lump only irritated her more. "Get your ass up," she walked over to the couch and slapped the woman's legs that were curled up to her chest.

"Leave me alone," she groaned, trying to kick the woman's hand away. She was in no mood to be prodded right now. "I don't want to talk to you; I don't want to talk to anyone. Just leave me alone," she growled, throwing the cover over her head.

"I guess you forgot who you're talking too," Betty sat down on the coffee table in front of the couch. "You know it's harder to get rid of me than that," she sat there and waited for Arizona to open up.

"April told me you showed up here last night," she said trying to pull the cover away from the blonde's face. "And, you refused to go to work this morning." She waited for her to say something. "She said you've been lying on her couch with a blanket thrown over your face for the past twelve hours, and from the looks of it you can tack another four on top of that," she said but the woman wouldn't budge. "She also said you wouldn't tell her what was wrong, but every once in a while she'd hear you mumbling Callie's name and sniffing," she told the woman all she knew.

She didn't know exactly what was going on, but from what the redhead had told her and what she's witnessing right now, she could just about guess because her granddaughter looked the same way right after Julie left her, but this time she looked worse for wear.

"Well," she was tired of waiting. "Are you going to continue to lay there and wallow around in your pity or are you going to talk?" She pulled the pillow out from under her.

"Bug off, Betty," she quickly grabbed the pillow back and shot the woman daggers, before flopping back down on the sofa and burrowing herself under the covers again.

"Alright," the older woman gave in. "You know I'm not good with all these feelings," she said sitting back on the table as the woman faced away from her. "That's one of the reasons you came to me after your Julie debacle. I let you lie on my couch for a month and wallow without so much as a word," she said as she heard the woman begin to sniff. "I kept quiet because I'm not the best with these girly feelings, but mainly because I hated the hag," she said, hearing a muffled chuckle come from Arizona. "I'll give you ten minutes to lie there and cry before you have to start talking," she said watching the clock strike five in the evening. "So go ahead, get it out," she didn't have to wait long before she heard her start crying.

She was so tired of crying, but she couldn't help it. "Oh, Nan," Arizona whined as her grief took over yet again. She hadn't been able to give their fight much thought because every time she would think about it she'd breakdown in tears.

After leaving her upset girlfriend on the street, Arizona walked the half a mile in the snow to her best friend's apartment building.

She found herself so many times turning around to go back home and try to talk it out with her girlfriend, but they both were so hot headed that they needed some time to clear their mind before continuing those topics.

Hearing Callie say she didn't want those things made her question her feelings. She knew it shouldn't because the brunette had always made her love clear, but Arizona couldn't help it. She didn't understand why Callie didn't want those things with her because she wanted to experience anything and everything with the brunette.

"She said things," Arizona sniffed. "And, I said things that I shouldn't. I shouldn't have brought them up so soon after her divorce and after she..." She stopped herself. The only other person who knew their situation was Addison and she didn't want everyone else knowing their personal business. "Was sick," she kept the miscarriage vague. "Her feelings were visibly still raw and tempers were running high and I just blurted things I wanted out loud and she didn't agree," she rambled.

Betty stayed quiet and allowed the blonde to babble like she promised. She'd seen a similar side of Arizona before and she knew the blonde needed to rant before she really delved deep.

"I just left on a whim, I wanted her to hurt like I was," she sighed, wiping her face. "I think I only hurt myself more by leaving," she nodded. "I miss her and I've not been able to rest because I close my eyes and all I see is her panicked face when I said I was leaving. I'm such an ass," she growled angrily at herself. "She's called and messaged, but I didn't answer. I didn't know what to say, I'm embarrassed I acted irrationally. I want to make it right, but I fucked it up and don't know how to make it right," she took a deep breath. "But, then I realized did she even take a second to think about what it is that I want?" She finally looked up at Betty with red eyes. "She said she'd think about marriage, but having a family... she shot down before the words were even out of my mouth. She didn't even contemplate it, Nanny."

"Are you done?"

"What?" She couldn't believe her ears. "No I'm not done," she threw her pillow at the woman.

"I love Callie," Betty pushed the pillow out of the way. "Maybe more than you, so, I'm not going to keep quiet this time," she took the pillow and smacked it in her face. "You may be mad, upset or hurt," she said throwing the cover off the woman. "But, you will not disrespect her or me for that matter... like that," she pulled the blonde's ear causing the woman to jump from the couch in pain.

"Okay, okay, okay," Arizona yelled in pain when she felt her ear being ripped off. "Jesus, I'm sorry."

"Get your ass dressed," she demanded finally releasing her lobe.

"This is all I have," she held her arms out.

"Well, at least brush your hair," she said pointing at the woman's unkempt locks.

"I'm not going anywhere!" She announced.

"Oh, I beg to differ." Betty said grabbing her coat off the chair. "Tonight is my gambling night; however, I was told you were lying on Kepner's couch feeling sorry for yourself. So, I'm here to get your head out of your ass, but I'm not skipping my night to watch you sulk."

"You don't have too, you're free to go," Arizona gestured to the door.

"I do have to because if not, I'll hear you whine for the next five years that I should have kicked your ass instead of leaving you lay. Now, come on. If I have to be the one who talks to you, you're doing what I want, and I want to gamble, so come on, we're going to play the poker machines."

"I don't have my wallet or anything with me."

"Then you're going to watch me play," she shrugged. "Now for the last time, get your ass moving."

"I don't need to go around playing games when I need to be working on my relationship with my girlfriend."

"Yeah, need to," she clarified. "You need to work on it with her instead of wasting all night and the biggest part of the day on the couch whining. Let's go," Betty walked to the door and opened it, waiting for the young woman to follow suit.

"You're ridiculous," Arizona grumbled, grabbing her phone off the table and slipping on her sandals. She looked and felt like hell but she didn't care at the moment.

"And what are you?" She questioned closing the door behind her. "You're lucky you have people like April and myself in your life. She saved your sorry ass at work today."

"I couldn't care less about that hell hole."

* * *

All the way to the dive across town, Arizona grumbled about her life as Betty dragged her away so she'd have some company while she sat and fed senseless machines her hard earned money for countless hours.

She waited for the woman to start her spill, but for the first hour, not a word was said about her or her girlfriend, which irritated her because she could be at home talking to Callie instead of sitting here doing nothing.

Okay, she knew that was a lie because if Betty hadn't come she would still be on the couch moping around debating if she should call Callie back or not. It had been several hours since the woman last tried to call, so she didn't know if Callie would reject her call.

"Why are you with her?"

"What?" Arizona looked up from the phone in her hands. She had been sitting on the stool beside her grandma a while, all the while nothing was said.

"Simple question, why are you with Callie?" Betty slipped more money in the machine she was playing.

"Because," she shrugged. All she could do was stare at the text message Callie had left. "I love her, and I want to be with her and no one else."

"You said with her,"

"Yeah," she sarcastically stated.

"And, let me get this right," she said, pulling the lever on the machine. "You're pissed, and hurt because she didn't even consider you in her decisions."

"Yeah," she nodded. "We're a couple we should talk about it instead of her giving me a firm no."

"Ahh," she nodded as she silently sipped her drink.

"What?"

"You love and want to be with her,"

"Yes, Nanny, that's what I said," she rolled her eyes in frustration.

"So..." She drawled out. "Now, all the sudden she's not enough?"

"Well... she is, but she makes me want everything. I've never really wanted those things. I mean when I was younger I thought about kids and marriage. What girl didn't? But, there came a point and time where I didn't."

"And, again you do," she clarified. "So, now she's not enough. She's not enough because you want things with her that she doesn't want," she said as she continued to play her game. "Would you still want these things if it wasn't with Callie?" She looked over to the blonde as she gazed down at her hands as she took several moments to contemplate that answer.

"I don't think so."

"You don't know?" Betty questioned. "Okay, can you live without her?"

That question made Arizona think about her life and past relationship with Julie. Julie was nothing compared to Callie. Granted, she felt like her world was crushed when she lost Julie, but losing Callie. She couldn't. She couldn't even begin to fathom getting over that. She wouldn't.

"I don't want to," she shook her head. "I hate when someone says they can't live without someone because they can. I used to say I couldn't make it without my dad, but now look," she shrugged. "I'm here and still breathing, but Nanny," she said as tears stung her eyes. "I can't," she shook her head. "I can't live without Callie," her voice broke. "It would tear me apart."

"Keep it together," Betty looked around at the other patrons in the back of the bar. "I don't want to be seen with a blubbering bimbo."

Arizona couldn't help but let out a muffled chuckle before she took a deep breath and blew out the air. "I love her, so much that she's made me want those things and she doesn't. Nan, does that mean I'm more invested than she is? Does she not love me like I thought she did?"

Betty could see the doubt in the blonde's eyes. It was always so hard for her to trust people especially a lover, but she had never once had any problems trusting the brunette, so she didn't understand why she would question Callie's love. "Arizona," she sighed. "What's it got to take for her to show you that she loves you?"

"Nothing," she bowed her head, again. "I know she loves me, but I can't help it. She's made me want everything, why don't I make her want it, too?"

"Let me get this straight, after all she's been through in her first marriage, she's against it," she nodded when the blonde did the same. "Can you blame her? I mean her marriage was hell. She lived a lie for years, Arizona."

"I know,"

"It's not even been a year."

"I know that, too."

"Well then you get where I'm going with this."

"Yes, Nanny, I'm a fucking ass, I get it." She sighed.

"But yet, she told you marriage isn't off the table?"

"It was at first, but after I got upset and told her I wanted it she said that she'd think about it."

"So, the main thing is kids?" Betty tried to understand what was going on.

"She doesn't want them."

"At all,"

"No," Arizona shrugged. "I said I wanted a little Callie running around some day and she went crazy."

"So you have made it clear that you want her to carry," Betty stated. "Arizona, you know she's been through so much. You understand that, right?" She couldn't blame Callie if she never wanted to try for another kid again, that type of loss will affect every woman in different ways.

"I...I know she has, Nan."

"But, you don't know how it feels, Arizona," she turned and faced the woman. "She can tell you every detail of what she's been through and how it affected her in certain ways until she's blue in the face, but you will never understand those feelings until you've been in her shoes," she said as Arizona's faced dropped. "That's a pain that no one understands unless you went through it yourself," she continued as the blonde sniffed back her tears. "So don't you dare," she declared. "Make her choose between you and a baby or neither."

Arizona could only sit there and hang her head in shame. Leaving Callie after their fight had to make her feel as if she was making the brunette choose, and Betty was right. That was self-centered of her.

"I'm a bitch, Nan," she whispered quietly as more tears returned. "She must hate me right now cause I hate me," she cried into her hands. "I never thought about it. I said I wanted her babies running around and I didn't even think about her. I didn't think about her feelings with carrying. I'm such a selfish ass. I can't blame her if she hates me forever."

"Yeah I can't either," Betty agreed as she caressed the blonde's back.

"I only want those things with her. And if she doesn't want them, well... then," she dried her face and looked up at the woman and spoke honestly. "I don't either. All I need is her, nothing more," she grabbed her phone. "I need to let her know I was a moron."

"You're not, you're just passionate," Betty insisted as the woman sent off a text. "Have you talked to her?"

 **I'm so sorry I've not answered you back until now. I miss you, Calliope, so much. I'm coming home, if you'll let me? If you're not ready to see me, I understand. - Arizona**

"No," she sniffed, hitting the send button. "But, I'm going home and I'm going to get on my knees and grovel at her feet while I tell her what a selfish smartass I am, and then hopefully she'll hold me in her arms." She got up without so much as a word from the elder woman and left the establishment with only one person on her mind.


	67. Chapter 67

**The best updates are early updates, right? :)**

 ** _Flashback in italics_**

 **Chapter 67**

* * *

"You can leave, Meredith," Callie sighed when she came back from the bathroom and saw her friend sitting on the couch stroking Max's back while he purred in her lap. "I'm sure there are things you need to do."

"I've not got anywhere to be," she said looking up to her friend.

"You've been sitting with me for hours," Callie stated as she sat down in the chair. "And, I appreciate it because I needed to talk to someone more than I realized, but you don't have to keep watch over me, I'll be find." Talking to Meredith cooled her down more than she expected, and she was very thankful for the talk, but she would be fine without her now.

"I know you will," she insisted. "But I'd be at home sitting by myself anyway, so why not have some company?"

"You're afraid I'm going to go find her," Callie raised a questioning eyebrow at her friend.

She greatly appreciated her being here, but she didn't have to stick around all day.

"Maybe," Meredith couldn't help but chuckle. "I just wanted you to take a little more time to think things though. It's for both of your own good. I don't want you to rush into anything."

"I'm not going to go find her," she finally gave in to her friend's request. "She's the one that walked away from this, so she's the one that will have to eventually return," she shrugged.

* * *

 _"I miss and love her, so much," Callie whispered as she stared down at Bagheera as she purred in her arms. "She's my life," she softly caressed the kitten. "She's the air that I breathe," she needed to talk to Arizona. "I need to find her," she stood up and looked around the room. "I need to find her and tell her what I'm feeling," she put the cat down and searched for her jacket. "I'll tell her," she slipped it on as she rambled. "If this is what she wants, I'll marry her right now. If-If she really needs a goddamn piece of paper well then I'll give her the paper because she's right. And, we're basically a married couple without the damn document," she walked and grabbed the keys off the table as she talked herself right into it. "It's the least I can give her. I can't lose her over something so stupid."_

" _No," Meredith quickly walked over to her. She wasn't about to let Callie take off right now. "You're not going," she jerked they keys out of the brunette's hand. "She doesn't need you finding her and giving her thoughtless aspirations on a whim. You may regret it later and that would just make matters worse. So, you sit your ass down, and think about what all of this means for you, for her, and your possible future. Don't do things without thinking them through. You don't want this, neither of you do right now," she said trying to get through to Callie. "You may go and say that you'll give her everything she wants, but you may also regret it down the road if you don't think first. So, you need to really think about these things, Cal. Don't make rash decision just because you miss her, or you want to smooth things over."_

 _"But, she's right though. Well, on marriage. Not the kids. I've never even toyed with the idea since meeting her. It's always been a strict no, not even no, it's been a hell no." She had never even given it a second thought until their fight. "She's done so much for me, Meredith. You don't even understand. I... I need her in my life. She's what I've spent countless nights praying for, for years, and I have her. I've never loved someone so fiercely. I'm not willing to let her go over something so stupid. Considering spending my life together legally with my best friend and the love of my life is the least I can do."_

 _"Callie," she took the woman's coat off. "There's more than marriage. You're talking about a family also."_

 _"Damn it," she sighed. "I can bend on the marriage, why can't she bend on this?" She looked up from her keys. "I can't bend on having a kid, Mer. I can't do it. I won't."_

 _"Okay," the dark blonde nodded. "But let's take a breath," she shrugged. "Take a break from it; let's talk about something else for a while." She said, seeing Callie's shoulders visibly slump. "Okay?"_

 _"Okay."_

* * *

"Mer, you've been here since noon, it's after six in the evening."

"I know," she insisted. "But, I want to know the reason why Arizona is taking her sweet ass time coming home."

"You and me both, sista," Callie said grabbing a throw pillow and placing it in her lap as she watched the clock. It had been several hours since Arizona left and it pained her that the blonde wouldn't bother to at least text her back. "Eleven o'clock will be twenty-four hours since she's been gone," she sighed. "I should be irate that she won't answer my texts or calls," she said hearing some sirens in the distance.

"You should," Meredith watched the brunette walked over to the bay window. "Emergency?"

"I see firetrucks flying down the street," she shrugged and walked back over. "Nothing we don't hear all the time." She shrugged.

"Touché,"

"You're right, I should be mad, but I'm not," the brunette sighed. She could never stay mad at the woman for long, and she hated Arizona for that. "I can't help but laugh even though it pisses me off most times," she sadly grinned. "She always says I'm cute when I'm mad at her and it drives me insane, but I secretly love it. I love that even though I'm mad she doesn't back down from me," she shook her head as she thought back to one night in particular when they cut down their Christmas tree and brought it home. Arizona knew Callie was mad about her whining, but she done everything in her power to make her laugh, and it worked.

Arizona was the one person who always made things better.

"She's got me wrapped." She knew she had it bad for the woman.

Meredith could only sit back and watch Callie talk highly of her girlfriend even though they were at odds.

"She questioned my feelings," she said after a few quiet moments, repeating the same words she had been saying all day as she shook her head and looked down at the black rubber band that was wrapped around her wrist with the words _'love you, mean it'_ written in white.

"When she says she loves me I know it's true. I feel it. She makes me feel things I've never felt before," she nodded while talking to herself. "She knows I love her, but I think there's times she doubts my love, like last night," she said twirling the bracelet around her wrist. "It's her insecurities, Meredith," she stated, looking up at her friend. "She loves and she loves hard, and I think at times it's so hard for her to accept love from anyone," She continued. "I have my issues with marriage and kids, and her issue is Julie. She can say what she wants, but I know she loved her, and that's okay. But, she didn't love her like she loves me or I'd like to think so," she paused before she finished. "I think... she's afraid I'm going to be like Julie and just up and decide that I've had enough one day," she exhaled. "She's got the 'it happened once it can happen again,' mentality," she stared blankly out the window. "I can't fault her," she scoffed when she had a realization. "Because... I just... did the same thing," she said referring to the reason she wouldn't get married.

"She's never really said much to me about Julie. I know she hurt her, and that really changed her. She doesn't let many people in," Meredith watched the brunette set there and study her situation. "But, for some reason, you broke her walls instantly. She became a different person overnight when you arrived on the scene, and I for one am thankful for you. You've brought back the fun playful side of her, not that it was completely gone, but she didn't show that side often. And, now that's all we see again. Take last night for instance," the blonde shrugged. "Arizona wouldn't have shown up at my house for girl's night, and if she had she would have been in the corner drinking quietly. There were times she'd be a little more social, but more times than not, she'd be quiet. But, last night she was the life of the party, the happy-go-lucky, Riz. You both have changed each other in ways I can't even begin to describe," she continued. "She wants you, Callie, it's easy to see."

"But it's not me, Mer. I'm not doing things to make her doubt me. It's all her. Arizona's insecurities in her past relationship has made her question me because once someone hurts you in that way it's hard not to question someone else's motives when you let them in. Just like me," she shrugged. "I feel she's afraid that if I'm not willing to get married I'll be like Julie. And, I'm afraid if I marry her it'll turn bad like my marriage with Mitch," she said as she heard more sirens pass by.

"You're not Julie," Meredith stated as the woman slowly stood from her chair and walked back over to the bay window.

"I know that," she quietly agreed as she looked out to the busy evening street. "And, she knows that," she looked over to Meredith. "You know, when I married Mitch everything went to hell soon after. I didn't want to get married because I'm scared the same would happen again."

"But, Arizona's not Mitch,"

"I know that, too." She chuckled. "But that's our problem. I just need to place all my trust in her, and she needs to me."

"Yep," Meredith sighed leaning back on the couch. She knew the reason as to why Callie had never thought about marriage with Arizona or anyone else, but Callie had yet been able to realize it herself.

"If I was to marry her it would be different. I know that, but sometimes it's hard to change your way of thinking after a while. I associated marriage with that terrible time in my past, but marriage isn't supposed to be like that," she leaned against the window frame as she thought about what the term really meant. "It's supposed to be celebrated. It's a wonderful and beautiful experience for two people in love," she breathed. "It's a sacred promise of forever," she quietly whispered. All she could picture was her life down the road with her girlfriend. "I want that," a small smile graced her face. "I want that promise with her."

"Took you long enough," she joked.

"Shut up," she rolled her eyes even though she knew Meredith was right. "I'd rather have these rough times with Arizona than good times with someone else."

"Well now that I know you're ready to marry, Arizona."

"I didn't say that." Callie insisted, turning her gaze over to her phone by the couch when she heard a text message come through. "I'm still not ready for that and neither is she," she then turned and looked over to their untidy bed. They had shared so many nights there, cuddled up to each other, and she couldn't imagine it any other way. "I do want to marry her one day," she whispered. "We can make it the experience it's meant to be."

She could easily see herself committing to her girlfriend. "Not right yet of course, but one day..." She paused before a smile graced her face, again. "Yeah, I can see us married in a little house up on her property." She said as her smile slowly faded as she thought back to hours ago. "I just wished I realized this twenty-four hours ago, it would have saved a lot of tears for both of us."

"It would," Meredith smiled. "Now that that is settled, can I ask you something?" She walked over to the brunette and sat down on the window seat.

"Yeah,"

"Is it that you don't want kids at all, or you don't want to carry?" Her question caused the brunette to furrow her brows. "I understand if it's both... but is it?"

"I..." She scratched her forehead as she thought about the answer for the hundredth time today. "No, I don't want to carry. I just can't," she shrugged while wondering if that would still be a deal breaker for Arizona.

"I understand," Meredith grabbed her hand. "But, if you could have a baby without carrying, would you?"

"That's...that's never really been a thought," she answered. "I've always wanted one, and then I was told I couldn't carry so that was that. I've never considered anything else, ya know?"

"Never considered adopting a child or even a surrogate?"

"No," she shook her head. "Everything got so complicated, I couldn't even fathom actually bringing a baby in that hell hole," there was no way she could bring a child into her life with Mitch after he caused her to lose her baby.

"But now, would you want one?" She asked causing Callie to look down to her. "If someone came to you with their newborn and asked you to raise it as your own, would you?"

"I..." She shook her head. She really didn't know that answer. "Maybe," she shrugged. "I know there are kids out there that need stable homes. Call me selfish, but I wanted my own. I've never gave anything else another thought, but that was because I was with Mitch and I didn't want to raise a child with him after my miscarriage because he's just so heartless."

"That's not selfish at all," Meredith replied. "So, you wanted to have a baby, and Arizona wanted a little you," she stated, receiving a nod from the brunette.

"That's what she said last night."

"Well then, what about Arizona?"

"She wants me to have one," she repeated.

"No, that's not what I mean. You both wanted the same thing, but you can't see yourself carrying again. So, what about Riz? Would you let her carry your child?"

"Well," she shrugged. "I don't know if she's willing to carry one."

"Say she is," Meredith stood. "Would you let her carry _your_ baby?"

"If we got to the point where we," she paused a few second. "Wait, you mean, her carry _my_ baby and not her own?"

"Yeah, what if they implanted her with your egg," she watched Callie's gears turn in her head as she thought about it. "It could be a part of you both," she stated while Callie remained quiet. "I mean, you'd have exactly what you wanted. You wouldn't have to carry, and you'd still have your own flesh and blood."

"I don't know if she'd go for that. I would be too afraid to ask her because," she scoffed. "Look what happened when she said she wanted me to carry. We had the biggest fight we've ever had which led to her storming out. What if that's not what she wanted and we're back at square one?"

"Then you're back at square one. It's something that will have to be addressed before you can move on; you're going to have to come to an understanding."

"God," she sighed. "I hate you," she sat down on the seat beside her friend. She knew she and Arizona would have to lay all the cards on the table before they could get over this, but she was willing to compromise, and she hoped Arizona would be too.

"You love me," Meredith joked as the brunette's phone chimed again. "That could be her."

"I forgot about that," she heard the beep again. She was too focused on their talk earlier to realize that could have been Arizona who had texted.

"See if it's her, if it is tell her I'm going to kick her ass for not letting someone know where the hell she's at."

"Okay, okay," Callie got up and retrieved her phone.

"Well?"

"Aria," she shrugged, unlocking her phone. "Said Elle wants to see her Tia this evening," she couldn't help but smile when she thought of her niece. How could it be that the little girl could put a smile on her face when she was down. Could having her own make her feel the same? "We haven't FaceTimed in a week or so," she shrugged as she went back to her messages and saw yet another new notification. "Oh, Arizona did text," she opened the app. "About twenty minutes ago," she trailed off as she read the message.

 **I'm so sorry I've not answered you back until now. I miss you, Calliope, so much. I'm coming home, if you'll let me? If you're not ready to see me, I understand. - Arizona.**

"Wonder where she's been?" Meredith looked at her watch. "It's been over twenty minutes now."

"Yeah, she should be here by now," Callie walked over to the bay window. "Maybe she took a taxi and is stuck in traffic? Those firetrucks had to be going somewhere."

"Maybe," Meredith stood and grabbed her coat from the back of the couch. "She should be here soon, so I'll just get out of your hair."

"Thanks for spending the day with me, Mer, I needed it." She smiled at her. "Maybe I'll return the favor one day."

"Deal," she grinned. "And listen, if she starts her shit you come to my place tonight," she winked causing the brunette to laugh.

"Yeah, yeah," Callie was a bit nervous for Arizona's return but she was more relieved than anything. "Maybe I should text her and tell her I'm not ready. Make her feel like I did for a while."

"You could do that too, and we could go to the movies or something."

"Don't tempt me."

* * *

Walking out of the bar, Arizona took a left and headed down the street to the apartment she shared with Callie.

She wasn't waiting on a reply from her girlfriend, she was going home to talk to Callie whether she was ready or not. She just hoped the woman would let her inside seeing she had left her keys on the table.

All the way home Arizona practiced her speech and by the time the firehouse came into view she had it memorized.

She was determined to work everything out with Callie. Her girlfriend said she'd think about marriage so that was a plus, and if she had to make the sacrifice on kids... well she'd do it. If Callie didn't want any, then she didn't either.

All she needed was Callie; everything else would only be a bonus.

However, working things out was going to have to wait when she heard her phone begin to buzz as she walked up to the firehouse apartment.

* * *

"What do we have?" Arizona questioned as she ran into the ER doors of the building. She was just about to enter her apartment when her phone started blaring warning her of an incoming trauma, so her talk with Callie had to wait.

When she was no show at work this morning, Kepner kept her out of trouble with Hunt, but unfortunately he put her on call for the night, and of course just her luck there was a huge disaster happening at the moment.

"Building collapse," April laid some charts out. "In route, ETA ten minutes," She announced before bustling around the desk. "After this morning I was scared you wouldn't show up when Hunt called you in."

"Yeah, well all hands on deck whether I like it or not," Arizona said quickly throwing her hair up in a ponytail. "I still have to make a living."

"Just fair warning your buddy, Mike, is in the ER waiting room, and you know who he's asking for," April as she wrote down a few things on her chart. "This time it's his wife, not him, so that's a plus," she laughed when the blonde grumbled and rolled her head back on her shoulders as other staff scurried around them. "Talked to Callie yet?"

"I was on my way home to talk to her, but Hunt paged me 911," she rolled her eyes. "I should have known I'd get called in. Several emergency vehicles passed by as I walked home," she breathed. "Damn it. I got the call and rushed over," she pulled out her phone. "And, forget to let Callie know not to expect me. She's going to be more pissed. I texted her over half hour ago and told her I was coming home, now from the looks of it I won't be home until sometime tomorrow," she pouted. "My life sucks."

"Buck up," April slapped her arm. "Hunt's on the war path today, so you better get changed and ready."

"I'm on it," she picked up her slow pace and rushed down to the locker room to change into some scrubs. "Kep," Arizona yelled down the hall to her redheaded friend. "If Mike asks, you've not seen me."

"Gotcha," April went back to her patients and trying to clear the ER for more emergencies, but got destructed by someone.

"Excuse me, ma'am, could you point me in the direction of Doctor Robbins?"

April heard a man address her. "Give her a minute, Mike, Arizona just got here," she rolled her eyes before turning around and seeing the tall man turn and walk off in the direction her friend just went.

"Better her than me," she chuckled. She didn't like having to deal with Mr. Keaton, so she's gladly push him off on Arizona whether the blonde liked it or not. "Wait," April stopped in her tracks and snapped her head back up. "That's not Mike," she gasped when she saw dark brown hair instead of gray. "Oh god,"

* * *

 **WHAT IS HAPPENING...**


	68. Chapter 68

**SURPRISE!**

 **FINALLY, the site is back up! These next few chapters are going to be a little intense. Fair warning.**

 **Chapter 68**

* * *

"Oh god," April was frozen in place as a memory flashed through her head. "It...couldn't be." She thought to herself.

"Clear bed five, Doctor Kepner," a nurse came by and threw some files on the desk.

All the while, April's heart raced.

She knew the man looked familiar, yet she wasn't sure if she was correct in her assumption. "I ah..." She looked around in panic. "Get someone else to do it," April demanded as she raced down the hall in search of Arizona.

She didn't know if she was right because his appearance had been altered, but if she didn't know any better she would say it was him.

She had to get to her friend before he did. "Hunt," she shot down the corridor hoping she was in one of the trauma rooms. "Hunt, Robbins," she called out coming to the locker room. "Arizona?" She yelled opening the door.

* * *

Callie had waited another five minutes for her girlfriend to return home until she convinced herself that Arizona had to be stuck in traffic. That was the only reason she could come up with that would explain her no show so far.

After waiting a little longer, she decided to jump in the shower before her return. She looked like hell and she didn't want Arizona to know she had worried herself all night and day about her absence. She didn't deserve to know that right now, so the brunette quickly showered and made herself presentable for the blonde's return.

She figured by the time she came out of the shower Arizona would be pounding on the front door, but all she heard was the ringing of her phone when she walked out into the open room in nothing but her towel.

"You better have a good excuse," Callie grumbled as she walked over to her device on the counter. "Oh so now April calls me back twenty hours later," she rolled her eyes and pressed the green button when she saw the redheads' number on her screen. "You better make it good, Kepner because I'm not your biggest fan at the moment." She announced.

"Callie,"

The brunette heard the panic in her friend's voice. "April?" She questioned.

"Callie...ahh..."

"April," she repeated when the redhead just kept muttering under her breath. "What's going on? Is it Arizona? Did she change her mind on coming home? Cause if so, you tell her she's just landed herself in deeper shit for taking the cowards way and not telling me herself," Callie went off. "God, Kepner. Make her man up and..."

"CALLIE," April repeated loudly this time. "What... Ahh... I... How tall is Mitch?"

"What?"

"Just tell me real quick, Callie. How tall is he?"

"He's about six foot, five," she stated. "Why?"

"Don't ask me questions," she talked quickly. "Does he have this deep scruffy voice?"

"Yeah," she furrowed her brows.

"What about any markings on his face?" April questioned as she paced around in the locker room nervously.

Mere minutes earlier, she busted through the door of the room to warn Arizona of her suspicions, but when she went inside the room was void of the blonde.

"Yeah, he's got a scar on the left side of his lip, but it's hard to notice unless..."

"Oh god," the redhead panicked. She had only seen the man from a distance the day of Callie's divorce, but now she was certain it was him.

"What the he'll is going on, April, why are you asking me this,"

"Ca... I...," she quickly poked her head out the door. "Hunt," she yelled down the hall. "Someone get me Hunt, now!" She yelled down the hall at a few passing staff. "Callie, I got to go," she snipped.

"NO. DON'T HANG UP. Answer me," she demanded through the speaker.

"I'm working my shift and there was a man who I think looks like Mitch, although he now has a scruffy beard and looks worse for ware, he came up to me asking where Doctor Robbins was."

"Fuck," Callie's eyes widened in fear. "Today was his fucking sentencing," she growled. Why the hell is he roaming around here tonight? "Arizona, she's not at the hospital..." She shook her head. There was no way he'd find her there. "Tell Hunt you think..."

"Callie," April tried to interrupt, but the brunette just kept sprouting off. She knew there was no chance in getting a word in when she started rambling. "Somebody," She threw the door to the locker room open again. "Better get me Doctor Hunt, now." She growled at a nurse walking by.

"Yes, Doctor,"

"Kepner, tell Hunt that Mitch is there looking for her, he'll know what to do." She quickly rushed over to the closet, all the while she heard April trying to stop her.

Owen knew everything that's happened with Mitch and she was confident he would guard this situation.

There was no way this was happening now.

"But, Callie..."

"Arizona is supposed to be on her way home as we speak. I'm going to take the truck and find her in case she decided to walk home," she pulled out fresh clothes. "I don't want him to see her roaming the streets if she is. It's hard to tell what he would do if he found her."

"CALLIE," April shouted finally getting the woman's attention. "She's here. There was a building collapse, all hands on deck. She's here, I've seen her myself."

"Oh god," she clutched onto the door-frame when she felt her knees go weak. "No, no, no, no. FIND HER," she screamed into the phone before it slipped out of her hands and bounced on the floor.

"Please," April heard the woman painfully whisper.

* * *

"Doctor Robbins,"

"Oh," Arizona quickly turned when she felt someone brush their hand across her arm. "Mike," she turned and smiled at him. "What are you doing back here?" She looked around at the staff bustling around the hall. "You shouldn't be here; you need to be in the waiting room." She didn't have time for him right now.

"I had to use the restroom and I caught a glimpse of you walking by."

"Mike," Arizona grabbed him by the arm. She was so tired of him always demanding her. She let him have too much range when he came in here. She needed to start putting her foot down with him.

"How's that girl of yours?" He looked down at the grip she had on his arm.

Damn it, Calliope. She forgot.

She had yet to inform her she wouldn't be home for a while.

"You have to get back in the waiting room, Mr. Keaton," she sternly pulled him over to the wooden doors that separated the ER from the waiting room. "There is a huge disaster coming in, you can't be roaming these corridors. Someone will see you when we can." She escorted him out and turned around, quickly headed to the bathroom when she heard someone call out the ambulances were still over five minutes out. She knew she should light a fire under her feet, but she couldn't find the oomph at the moment, so she took a detour to the bathroom before getting ready.

"Oh," she exited the bathroom as a small boy, no older than five years old, ran right into her. "Whoa, whoa, whoa," she grabbed him around the waist and picked him up as he tried to get past her.

Dear lord, what the hell is going on in this circus of a hospital today? All she wanted to do was go home and be with Callie.

"Where are you going, partner?" Arizona sat the little boy back down and knelt to his level. "What's going on, buddy?" She looked at his wrist band on his arm.

"I wanna see blood."

"Oh, I'm not sure you do, little guy." She rubbed his head. "Let's get you back to your room, buddy." She took his hand and started to lead him down the hall.

"Timmy, you get back here young man," his mother darted out his room and down the hallway. "I'm so sorry," she blabbed when she saw the blonde woman wrangle her son. "You can't take off like that," she grabbed her son's hand. "I'm sorry, he heard some nurses talking about prepping for a disaster. He has a weird fascination about blood."

"Oh," Arizona waved her off. "It's okay, I was the same way when I was little," she winked at the little boy. "I was fascinated by it all. He may be a surgeon in the making."

"Are you a surgeon?"

"No," she knelt back down to his level. "But, I am a doctor," she pulled out her badge. "See,"

"Ah... cool," he smiled as he examined her ID card. "I want one. Can't I have one Mommy?"

"Timmy, let's leave the doctor alone," she pulled on his arm. "You need to get back in bed."

"Aww, your name is Timmy?" Arizona asked as the boy pulled his arm out of his mother's grip.

"Yep," he patted his stomach. "That's me."

"I had a brother named, Timmy."

"I bet he wasn't as cool as me," he stood up straight and puffed out his chest.

"Not as handsome, either," Arizona couldn't help but boast the boys ego. "How about I give you a piggyback ride back to bed?"

"Can she, Mom," the boy excitedly looked up to his mother. "Can she, huh, please?" He begged.

"You sure you don't mind?"

"Not at all," she shook her head. "Hop aboard, Timmy," Arizona turned for the little boy to hop on her back.

"All right," he exclaimed, pumping his fist in the air before jumping onto the blonde's back and being led back into his room.

"Alrighty, Timmy," Arizona followed his mother back to his room. "The train stops here." She dropped him on the bed.

"Can't you take me around one more time first?" He whined.

"Sorry buddy, but if my boss catches me roaming the halls with a little cowboy on my back when I should be saving lives I won't have a cool job anymore." Arizona told the cute dark haired boy.

Watching him pout on the bed was the cutest thing she'd ever seen. "How about this, if you're still here when things calm down, maybe I'll take you on a tour of the operating room." She said as she turned her gaze to his mother. "If it's all right with your mom, of course,"

"Yes," the boy hissed.

"Alight," she laughed. "I'll see you later, buddy." She gave him one more smile before exiting the room.

* * *

Sadly, she was about to get another interruption.

"Doctor Robbins."

"Mike," she rolled her eyes. She wasn't even able to step three feet out into the hallway without being spied on by the man, again. "I told you," she continued walking down the hall when she heard the man call her name out, again. "I'll call securi..." She rounded the corner and walked straight into a man wearing a black jacket and baseball cap.

"Sorry," she stepped over to let him by as she tried to escape Mike's presence.

"Excuse me," the new man stepped back. "Doctor Robbins," he slyly grinned when he found exactly who he was looking for. "I've been looking for you," he roughly grabbed her arm.

"Wha..." Her eyes widened when he finally made eye contact with her. "How'd..." She felt him grip her upper arm. "What the hell are you doing here?" She snarled when she felt him squeeze her arm tightly. "Let... go of me," she growled, trying to pull herself away.

"Hey,"

Both the man and blonde darted their gaze to the left when they saw Mike rounding the corner.

"Mike, find Doctor... Hunt," Arizona grimaced in pain when she tried to pull free.

"Let her go!" Mike demanded when he saw a mysterious man clutching his favorite doctor's arm.

"Go to hell," the man in the baseball cap slid his empty hand into his jacket to retrieve something.

Arizona watched every move he made. "Help!" She gasped. "Somebody, help!"

Her heart stopped when she saw the metal shinning in his hand after he pulled it back out from his jacket. "Oh god," Arizona's eyes widened when she saw the gun being pulled out. "Run, Mike!" She screamed just as the intruder quickly turned the gun on the older man.

"Oh... shit," Mike jumped back wide eyed as he stumbled a few steps back before quickly turning in his tracks.

Unfortunately he was too late.

Arizona watched the man fall to the floor screaming in pain as a loud shot rang out, causing loud screams and a flurry of people ran scurrying throughout the floor.

* * *

Callie had been off the phone with April several minutes as she stood in the same spot while she tried to wrap her mind around what was going on.

Mitch was supposed to be put away today, not roaming the streets or a hospital ward looking for her girlfriend.

Why in the hell didn't her father contact her if he never showed for his sentencing?

"Damn it," she shook her head, trying to clear her mind as she heard more sirens sound.

She had no idea what she should do at the moment.

She never imagined he would come back after everything that happened with him recently. She didn't think the man could show his face again in public so soon, much less to cause more havoc in their lives after being arrested.

But, what she did know is if he was in search for Arizona the outcome would be grim.

She had to find Arizona before he found her.

All the while she dressed, sirens kept blaring out on the street. She didn't pay much attention to the noise because it happened from time to time.

Just as she was pulling on her pants, a glimpse of the quiet TV caught her eye as ' _Breaking News_ ' flashed across the screen before a live feed of a news anchor standing in front of the entrance of Seattle Grace Hospital.

"Shit," she silently breathed. "What the hell's happening?" She whispered to herself as she turned the volume up on the screen as the woman continued talking.

 _"The hospital is currently on lockdown. We've not been able to confir..." The woman stopped midsentence as she placed her hand over her earpiece. "Okay," she nodded getting new information. "Okay, yes," she started speaking into her microphone again. "We now have confirmation that there is in fact a gunman on the loose with a possible hostage situation. Eye whiteness reports do in fact confirm a shot has been fired. I repeat a shot has been fired inside of Seattle Grace Hospital."  
_  
Callie watched a few more seconds as two cops came, and escorted the camera man and reporter out of the way. "Fuck," Callie flew down the steps without stopping to put shoes on when she heard there had been shots.

She didn't care that she was barefoot; she needed to get over to the hospital and fast.

After hearing all that had taken place there was no doubt in her mind that Mitch was involved.

She took for granted it was the emergency vehicles arriving to the hospital across the street that had passed by earlier, but apparently she was wrong because as soon as Callie burst out the door of the firehouse building she saw swarms and swarms of cop cars lining the area as some were taping off the premises around the hospital's emergency room entrance and further down the block.

"Oh hell," she breathed as she saw a swat truck pull up.

Going on adrenaline alone, she darted across the street and under the tape line that had been placed. "Arizona!" She screamed. There was no one going to stop her from getting inside.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, Miss," an officer pulled her back. "No one's allowed in."

"I have to get in there," she shouted as she tried to pull away. "My girlfriend is working in the ER. I have to get to her before he does," she fought to get away from him. "He'll kill her."

There was no doubt in her mind if Mitch was the one who had the gun he was out to harm Arizona.

"You know the shooter," he tightened his grip on the distraught woman. "What's his name?"

"Doctor Kepner," she angrily growled through her teeth. The more time she spent with this man the more time Mitch had to find Arizona. "She called me and said that he was looking for her. You have to stop him." She finally stopped resisting the man.

"Who is he?"

"My husband," she screamed out as she ran her hands through her damp hair in anger. "My ex-husband," she corrected. "He's had it out for us for months," her voice was breaking. "He can't get to her," her legs shaking as she tied to keep her angry demeanor up before she fell apart. "I have to get to her."

"What's his name?"

"Mitch," she breathed as she fisted her hair as she looked for a possible way to sneak in the hospital. "Mitchell, Mitchell Evans."

"I think you need to come with me," he grabbed her arm and led her in the direction of the chief.

"Chief Parker," the officer announced as the chief held his hand up as he listened to his earpiece.

Callie didn't have time for this. There was no way she was going to let her ex-husband get his hands on Arizona.

Grabbing her phone from her pocket, she quickly dialed Arizona's number. Maybe if she'd answer, she could warn her about Mitch if she didn't already know he was there. "Come on baby, answer," she yelled as she looked at her phone, all the while it just kept ringing and ringing until Arizona's voicemail answered. "Damn it."

"Okay, what do you have, Aliff?" The chief of police turned to address his officer.

"This lady said she thinks the shooter is her husband,"

"What lady?" The man looked around.

"She..." He turned. "Son of a bitch," he hissed.

* * *

"Why?" Arizona cried while resisting Mitch as he pulled her down the hall and into a vacant room.

He wanted her out of prying eyes.

He wasn't about to risk someone taking this moment away from him and having her incased in a room was the only way for his vengeance to play out.

"Why?" He laughed as he pushed her forcefully into the room causing Arizona to stumble over her own feet and tumble to the ground. "I think out of all people, you know why."

"No," Arizona turned around and scooted away from the man who kept taking small steps towards her. She had to get off the ground to somewhat even the playing field. "You're not supposed to be here. You... Your hearing was today. Carlos sai..."

"News flash, Princess," he interrupted her by wiggling the gun as a huge grin shined across his face. "I don't play by Carlos's rules."

"It's not his rules, it's the judges." She spewed out while she slowly lifted herself up off the floor, keeping her hands steadily by her side to show him she wouldn't make a move.

"Shut up,"

Arizona could feel the hair on her arms stand up as he angrily growled at her while shoving the gun in her face.

She couldn't believe this was happening.

Callie had convinced her he was out of their life for good, but little did the brunette know she was standing here in a hospital room staring down the barrel of his gun.

"How does it feel to have the cards turned?" He spoke again. "I... told... you," he said slowly. "Game on," he turned his neck to the right and then left as if he was stretching it.

"Don't be stupid, Mitch," she slowly backed up. She could see the hatred in his eyes. "Talk to me. Tell me what I can do to fix this?"

"Fix this?" He laughed. "Fix this?" He said more sternly. "It's a little late for that, don't you think?" He growled.

"No," she denied. "It's never too late to make things right." She'd say almost anything at this moment to convince him everything would work out.

"I beg to differ," he scoffed. This woman was crazy. "I've already shot a guy; there's no turning back now."

"What..." She began softly, hoping not to piss the man off further. "Do you want, Mitch," standing still in her stance, and keeping her hands held out. "You want money? Is that it?" She swallowed the lump in her throat.

God, this couldn't be the way she lost her life. Not when she and Callie were fighting about a future together. It all seemed so silly now that she was looking death right in the face.

If she could rewind back to last night she would have conceited to Callie's wants and just hold the woman in her arms.

She would give up everything she wanted just to tell her she loved her one more time because she knew this was it. There was no chance of getting out of this room unscathed.

"If that's it, you take all we have. You want the bakery, it's yours. We've sunk tons of money into that building. It's yours if you want it," her voice was weak. "Tell me what you want and you can have it. Just let me go, please," she begged. "Whatever you want," she breathed. "I'll make it happen. Just say the word, Mitch."

The whole time the woman was talking he had to keep from laughing. "You don't have enough to meet my needs," he conceited.

"I've got more money," she insisted. "Tons of money,"

"You don't understand this at all do you,"

"Help me understand." Arizona insisted as she slowly looked around the room for a weapon. She'd take anything at the moment. "Tell me what I can do, Mitch? You don't want things to go down like this, do you?" She needed to distract him so she could look around the cabinets.

Damn what she wouldn't give for a syringe to instantly sedate him.

"Okay," he would play along, if only to piss the woman off. Why not play with your prey before you kill it. "You'll give me anything?"

"Anything," she slowly nodded. Thankfully the shades weren't drawn in the room and she could see out in the hallway as she vigilantly prayed the cops would come busting through the door soon, but from the looks of it, no one was around.

"Ha!" He laughed, scratching his head with the butt of his gun. "Okay," he nodded. If she was serious she wouldn't have a problem with this.

Arizona studied the nervous man while he pondered a few things. He looked like he hadn't slept in days, and from the looks of his face he hadn't kept up his hygiene in a week, maybe even two.

This wasn't the renowned business man he led others to believe he was.

And, this was definitely not the multi-million dollar business man she had saw at the resort all those months ago, nor was he the person that was standing in Callie's bakery just a few months back either. This man before her was someone who looked like he hadn't slept in days and had lost every ounce of integrity, and self-respect he once carried.

At one time Mitch's presence demanded attention, but now no one would give him a second look now.

"What if I said I wanted Callie?" He watched the woman's face turn white.

"No," she shook her head. "Not her."

"But, I want her." He insisted.

"No!" She announced. "You do not bring her in this. This isn't about Callie or you wanting her. You're here because of me, so tell me. What," she said through her teeth. "Do you want from me," she implored him to tell her.

"I told you," he said, feeling around in his jacket all the while he kept his gun pointed on the blonde. He knew that Arizona had more strength than he first thought. This wasn't his first go around with the woman and he wasn't about to give her a chance to turn the cards around. "I want to take Callie from you. If I can't have her, you can't either."

"What?" Arizona scoffed. Was he really this delusional? "Do you think she's going to just change her mind about me and ride off into the sunset with you?" She questioned him as he took a flask out of his pocket and took a swig of the liquid inside. "NEWS FLASH," she informed, yelling back. "That will only happen over my dead body."

"Ahh, you don't say," he waved the gun around. "Let's try it, shall we?" He asked. "There is only one way to find out. I'll just blow your brains out right now and take it from there? How does that sound?"

"She could leave me today, but I'll be damned if she goes back to you." Arizona spit at him.

"It doesn't matter. I don't want the damn closet dyke, but I know you know if I really wanted her back I'd get her."

"Just keep telling yourself that."

"I should have known she was a damn Sapphic. She was never a pleaser in bed. She'd just lay there and took it."

"WHAT DO YOU WANT?" Arizona yelled again. She couldn't stand him thinking or talking about Callie like that.

"She's a sore subject for you, isn't she?" He watched the blonde's blue eyes turn darker. "You don't like anyone talking about her, do you?" He stepped closer causing Arizona to take a step back.

"You don't," he laughed. "I want to know something," He said, waiting for the blonde to reply.

"ANSWER ME WHEN I ADDRESS YOU," he demanded causing the blonde to flinch in fear.

"What?" Her voice was full of terror as she tried to shield herself away from his anger.

"How do you like my sloppy seconds?" He grinned. He had full authority over the blonde and he loved every minute of it. "You're such a pussy lover, so tell me... how do you like the taste of me when you go down on my wife?"

"You're a sick fuck." She snarled.

"Tell me how it feels knowing I've come all over her?" He couldn't help but smirk when the blonde's face dropped in disgust.

Arizona could feel the bile rise in her throat as the man kept prodding a reaction out of her.

"Yeah," he laughed. "And to know, no matter how hard you try, you'll never be as deep inside of her as I've been."

"Shut up," she whispered as she tried to drown out his voice in her head.

"Does she beg for it like she does with me?"

"Did," she stated. "Let's get this right," she looked up at him. "She doesn't do anything with you anymore." She declared. "And I don't make her beg for nothing. And, I sure as hell don't threaten her just to have her to boost my ego. I don't need it." She snipped, getting angrier by the second because he talked like he still had a sexual relationship with her girlfriend. "How does it feel to know that I'm what she wants?" Arizona asked, giving it right back to him. "That no matter how big you think your dick is, it doesn't satisfy her the way I do."

"Keep telling yourself that, Princess. If you were what she wanted I wouldn't have fucked her right on the front lawn of our home," he shot back. "Does she beg you for it like she does me?" He questioned knowing he was getting under her skin. "Boy, did she beg for it that night," he said, reaching down and pulling at the seam of his pants. "She didn't want it at first, but soon as I stuck my dick inside her that's all it took. She was putty in my hands."

Arizona felt her legs go weak as he spoke about the night he raped Callie. Her girlfriend had tried so hard to get over that night, but things kept coming up just when she seemed to be over it. And, the miscarriage even though she was only a few weeks along was still no different.

"She road me hard,"

"Shut the fuck... up," she breathed as her back crashed against the counter. Why couldn't she find some type of weapon sitting around? She'd take anything. Where the hell were the medical instruments? Why the hell did they have to keep everything locked up, she wondered. But, then she remembered lunatics like Mitch were the very reason.

"You don't like that?" He inquired as he began to take off his jacket. "You don't like me telling you about my wife?"

"She's not your wife anymore."

"But, she was mine before she was yours, and that eats you alive, doesn't it?" He smirked as he pulled out his shirt that was tucked away in his pants. "It does," he laughed, unbuckling his pants. "It's okay, let's make her feel like you do," he stepped closer to Arizona. "Let's make her feel jealous, too. There is enough of me to go around."

"You and I won't do shit," it was a lie, but that's all she had. She knew if he wanted to rape her he would and from the looks of it that was what was on his mind.

"Oh, I'm going to, I'm going to fuck you," he stepped up to the blonde and pressed himself into her.

"You're not going to do shit, so get away from me," she turned her face as tears began to fall; all the while she tried to push him away in disgust.

She couldn't believe he had her in his hands.

"I'm going to, baby," he pinned her against the cabinet. "I'm going to fuck you like the little bitch you are." He husked in her ear when she turned to avoid him.

This was it. She had to make some kind of move now or he would have his way with her.

"No, please." She pushed him again, getting him to retreat a few steps. She could only pray that someone would be in to help before this went that far.

"Oh, I'm going to whether it's now or ten minutes from now with a full audience. You take your pick."

"You don't have to do this," she implored. She didn't want to beg, but it seemed like she had no choice.

She couldn't willingly let him do this to her.

"I do," he nodded as he unbuttoned his belt. "I'm going to jail for a very long time, and you're going to be my last, and then," he laughed as he pointed the gun back at her. "I'm going to kill you."

"Why me," She wanted to keep him talking. "I didn't send you to jail, so why do you want to kill me?"

"Have you not been keeping up?" He growled loudly. "You've ruined me..."

"I didn't do anything. You did that yourself," she said when she saw movement out of the corner of her eye.

"No, no see," he shook his head. "Everything was fine until you decided to show up at the winery that day. You did that. You are the one who took my wife away from me."

Arizona watched as a few officers peeked around the corner of the wall. She felt relief, but she also knew that just because they were here didn't mean she would come out unharmed.

"I didn't take shit from you; you did that all by yourself. Maybe if you would have treated her like the exceptional women she is, she'd be in your arms at night instead of mine."

She decided here and now that she wasn't going to beg this low life for her life again. If she was going to stare down the barrel of his gun she was going to rub it in his face that she was the real winner in it all. "You know," she scoffed. "This may be terrible of me to say," she said when she noticed a glass jar of cotton balls sitting on the back of the counter. "But, I have to thank you," she nodded, slowly stepping further over to reach the jar. "For treating her the way you did." She clutched the glass in her hand behind her back.

"Why's that?" He questioned, not knowing police had their sights on him.

This was it.

Do or die.

She had to get away from Mitch and out of the room.

"I'm the one," she said, griping the glass and slowly sliding it closer behind her back, all the while one officer motioned for Arizona to move to the right of the room as she saw another man with his gun focused on Mitch. "Who gets to," she froze when she saw Callie barreling down the hall in a fit of tears. Everything seemed to be in slow motion at the moment. "Treat her like a queen," she finished as tears sprung in her eyes at the sight of her distraught girlfriend.

Oh god, no.

Callie couldn't watch this unfold.

* * *

As soon as the officer let go of Callie's arm, she bolted out of sight. There was no way she could stand there and talk while Mitch was on the hunt for her girlfriend. She needed to get inside the hospital and now.

Thankfully she remembered a back exit through the basement she and Arizona had snuck off to a few times in the past month when she visited her girlfriend for lunch.

Making her way quickly around the outside of the hospital, she found the small hidden entrance to the basement and quickly dashed inside.

She would find Arizona one way or another.

Thankfully it didn't take long to enter the ward because the basement was right off the ER wing. Slowly pushing the door open, Callie saw several nurses and other staff huddled around a station as others were being led out which caused her heart to speed up in her chest.

She had to get passed them.

Quiet whispers and cries were heard throughout the floor as she took a few slow steps down the hallway.

She knew she could be walking into a war zone, but she had to press on.

There was just no way she could stand outside and worry about what was going on in the inside.

She had to find Arizona.

She didn't know which way to go, however just as soon as she decided to go left, she saw a few cops quickly, yet quietly run down the hall to her right, so she followed suit until she came upon a pool of blood.

She wanted to turn back. She needed to turn back because she felt her panic setting in, but she continued on because that could be Arizona's blood.

She had to find her, she had to find her.

Callie was surprised she had made it this far without being tackled by the police, unfortunately within seconds, she found out why no one was paying her presence any attention.

Stepping further over to the right, she saw three swat officers with their guns rose pointing directly into a room.

Taking a deep breath, she now took a few steps forward and caught a glimpse of a tall man who was built like Mitch, but his appearance didn't look the same.

Callie could tell from his stance and demeanor that it was him, but his hair was grown out more than the last time she saw him and a scruffy beard covered his face.

It wasn't until he stepped back a few feet did she see who he had pinned against the counter.

"ARIZONA," she screamed without a second thought as she took off running towards the room when she saw the woman's red tearstained cheeks and look of horror written on her face.

She wasn't even thinking at the moment, she needed to get to her girlfriend.

There was no way he was getting close to her again.

When Callie started sprinting towards the door, the swat team didn't flinch. They kept their sights on Mitch and Arizona the whole time, but the brunette didn't care if they turned on her or not. She had to get into that room.

* * *

Arizona couldn't hear her girlfriend, but from the looks of it the woman was screaming her name as she rushed towards the room.

Arizona didn't want her in here. If she were to bust through the room now, Mitch would more than likely turn and shoot the first intruder.

Luckily for her, just as the brunette got to the door an officer roughly pulled her back, which gave her the courage to try to end this standoff.

"But, you know, Mitch." She said as she looked him over. "Maybe you're right," she swallowed. The words about to come out of her mouth repulsed her. "Maybe we should make Callie jealous," she could feel her palms sweating as she clutched the glass behind her back. "Give her a taste of what I felt."

She tried to keep her eyes away from her girlfriend, but she couldn't help it when she saw Callie screaming and fighting to get free from the officers arms.

"Maybe," she tried to turn on her flirting, but she was failing miserably, fortunately, Mitch hadn't noticed her lack of skills. "We could..." She shrugged as she grabbed the lapel of his jacket. "Get a little more... familiar with each other," she stepped closer to the man.

"Oh, yeah," he grinned as the woman brought her face closer to his.

"Yeah," she nodded. "You're right," she breathed, her lips so close to the man's. "She's everything..." She whispered feeling the man's heavy breathing on her lips.

Now or never.

"I said and more," she growled, bringing her right hand up and smashing the glass on the back of the head and causing the man to stumble back in pain. "You piece of shit," she pushed him causing his back to collide with the door just as a loud gun shot rang out, causing both the man and woman to fall to the floor in pain.

"ARIZONAAAAAA!" Callie screamed at the top of her lungs in horror as the glass of the door window shattered and her girlfriend crashed to the floor. "NOOOOOO..." She cried out in terror.


	69. Chapter 69

**Happy Monday!**

 **TISSUES! YOU. WILL. NEED. A. BOX. OR AT LEAST I DID.**

 **Chapter 69**

* * *

"ARIZONA!" Callie screamed at the top of her lungs in horror as the glass of the door window shattered. "NOOOOOO..." She cried out in grief.

"What did you do?" Callie roughly ran her fingers through her hair as she watched the event unfold before her in slow motion. "You shot her." She tried to break free.

"No!" The commander ordered. "Don't let her go," he pointed at his officer. "No one move unless I give the word." He didn't want any of his officers rushing inside the room while there was a loaded weapon and a maniac still inside.

* * *

"They," Mitch swallowed back the pain. "Shot me," he fell against the blonde who was trying to leave the room.

"Noooo," Arizona groaned out when Mitch fell on top of her as he clutched his side, all the while, she heard Callie's screams. "Get off me," Arizona moaned as she tried with all her might to push the man off of her but he was currently dead weight.

"Fuckers," he looked her in the eyes as the pain coursed through his body. "Shot me,"

When Arizona bashed the glass against Mitch's head and slammed him into the door a shot was fired at them, shooting Mitch in the side causing him to topple on her in shock and pain.

She didn't want to see anyone get hurt, most of all Mitch.

"Get offfff," she breathed as she tried once again to roll the man off her when she felt warm liquid spread over them. "Oh god," she gasped when she looked down to see her torso along with Mitch's was blood soaked. "On your back," she said as she rolled him over. "Hold your hand over it," she placed the man's hand over the profusely bleeding bullet wound.

Her doctor instinct had kicked in now.

"Miss, Robbins," the officer saw her move. "Step slowly out the door." He watched her stand up and rush around the room as blood dropped off her fingertips.

"Gauze, I need gauze," she muttered to herself as she quickly started searching through the drawers. "And, gloves," She said when she saw her bloody hand prints on the doors.

"Doctor Robbins," he said louder as the man on the floor was trying to take deep breaths through the pain while he tried to look down at his bleeding wound. "Please, come out so we can detain him."

"NO," she growled as she pulled some packets out of the cabinet.

"Arizona," Callie yelled at her. "Get out of there, right now." She said in a demanding tone, but the blonde didn't listen.

Arizona was terrified.

Callie could see it in her girlfriend's mannerism as she scurried around be room. "Come on, please, baby," she tried to break free from the officers hold. "Please, get out." She begged.

"No," she quickly turned towards the officers and her girlfriend. "Stay the fuck back," she pointed to the cop. Arizona knew she needed to get to safety, but there was no way she was letting Mitch get off this easy. "If I leave, you will let him die, and he doesn't get to die," she threw the pressure bandages down on the ground by Mitch as she quickly knelt beside him and started applying pressure.

"Get me a team," she yelled as she ripped open his shirt. She needed more hands that knew what they were doing.

She had to make sure he survived through this.

"No," the cop shot back. "Officer Harley is going to come in and..."

Arizona knew she needed to let the men in here, but she couldn't let Mitch lay here and bleed to death even if he deserved it. "I said no," Arizona leaned over and grabbed the pistol Mitch had dropped when he was shot. "Get me a fucking team of doctors," she pointed the gun at the officer when he took a few steps forward.

"Arizona Brooke," Callie gasped in shock. She couldn't believe Arizona was over-top the man trying to help him. "Let him go!"

"No, Callie," she yelled as she laid the gun down when the chief took a few steps backs. "I'm done with this piece of shit. I'm so tired of him coming between us and thinking he can get away with it. Well not this time, not on my watch," she said still applying pressure as Mitch's breathing became labored. "He can't die. I won't let him," she shook her head as she saw the fear in Callie's ex-husbands brown eyes. "He will not die, do you hear me," she leaned down hovering over the man's face. "You will not die. I won't let you take the cowardly way out."

All Callie could do was watch from afar as time stood still.

"Please, Arizona,"

"No, Callie," she shook her head. "He's got to pay. He's has to pay for hurting yo... you, Calliope," she said as tears began to spill again.

"Please let him go," she implored. "For me, please, the only way he can hurt me is take you from me. So please, get out here. I need you."

"No, no, no," she was adamant. "You're not going to die," she ignored Callie's request. "Do you hear me? You will pay for what you've done, you bastard," she tried frantically to stop the bleeding as she straddled him to get added pressure.

"Oh Jesus," he moaned in pain when he tried to grab the woman's hand as she tried to help him. The pressure she was placing was only adding to his pain level.

"I'm going to make sure you rot in jail you piece of shit," she growled through her teeth as she saw movement out of the corner of her eye. "Don't you dare," she jerked her head up and saw the officer walking over again. "Get the fuck back," she blindly reached for Mitch's gun again to warn the man, but she only found cool tile where she placed the firearm moments ago. "Fuck," her eyes widened as she looked back.

"Face it," he breathed through the pain as he quickly moved the gun when Arizona clawed for it. "Whether I die now," he said as she tried to fight him for the weapon.

"You fucking bastard," she forgot all about his wound and fought him for the hand gun.

"Or kill myself in jail," he tried to chuckle, but the pain in his side was too much. "I'm going to make sure you go before me," he shoved her off him.

"Arizona, no, no, no," Callie cried out when the man turned the gun back on her. "Mitch, please," she thrashed her body, trying to break loose of the officer's tight hold on her. She just needed to get inside. "Shoot me," the words were out of her mouth before she could even comprehend. "Please," she begged him. "Kill me. I caused this. I was the one who did this to you, so shoot me. Let her go and take me." If Arizona was to get killed she'd never be able to live with that pain. "No, Mitch," she said when he eyed her girlfriend. "Please," she begged him. "Shoot me. I did this. I'm the reason you've lost everything. My dad and me, so if you want someone to hurt, shoot me. Make my dad pay for what I did." She would say anything to trade spots with her girlfriend right now. "Kill me."

Arizona couldn't stand hearing Callie talk like that. "Stop it, Calliope," she yelled. There was no way she'd let him hurt her anymore.

"It's time..." He swallowed knowing he wouldn't make it through this. "You pay..." he got up enough strength and pushed himself to sit upright. "You'll pay for ruining me," he pulled back the hammer of the gun.

"Do it, you son of a bitch," she growled at him as she prayed the cops would shoot him first. "Come on, do it," she dared at him.

She didn't care anymore.

"I'll see you in hell," he started to squeeze the trigger, all the while; Arizona stared down the barrel of the gun.

"Noooooooooo," Callie screamed, elbowing the cop in the stomach before rearing her fist back in his groin causing the man in uniform to cry out in pain as two gun shots rang out through the ward. "Oh god, Arizonaaaaaa," her bloodcurdling screams echoed down the hallway.

Just as Mitch was about to pull the trigger and Callie broke loose, a sniper put a bullet right in the center of the gunman's chest, causing him to react and squeeze the trigger of his own gun.

Everyone watched as the two bodies cried out in excruciating pain before hitting the floor with a thud.

"Oh, God," Callie gasped as she ran in the room and past Mitch's lifeless bloody body. She couldn't give a rat's ass about him, however, she had to step over his body to get to her girlfriends. "No..." She cried when she saw all the blood from both recipients seeping. "NOOO... No baby."

"Oh...ahhh..." Arizona gasped in pain. "Oh, god," her eyes widened when she lifted her hand and saw fresh blood covering her palms. "I..." She was panicking and couldn't take a good breath. "Ahh..." she tried to lift her head off the ground to inspect her pulsating wound. "I..." She tried to scoot herself to the wall where she could push herself up, but Callie was too quick on her knees and by her side.

"Oh, God," she panicked, looking Arizona over. "Oh. God," she shook in fear as she hesitantly placed her hand over the bleeding gunshot wound just under her left breast.

"He-lp... me," Arizona took a few ragged breathed. "Hard to... breathe, Callie,"

"Get me a doctor," Callie yelled out, hearing scuffle around the room. She felt no one cared that Arizona was lying there bleeding to death, all they cared about was the gunman. "You're okay," she tried to assure her. "You'll be fine, honey." She looked down at her hand covering the wound as blood slowly seeped through her fingers.

"It's not gonna... matter, Callie," she whispered through her burning pain.

"What are you saying?" She tried to apply pressure.

Arizona tried to get the words out even though it was painful. "I'm saying," she paused. "I...love you," she said as more tears sprung in her eyes. "I'm...so...sorry." She hated that she had to apologize like this, but if she didn't do it now, she didn't know if she'd ever get another chance.

"No," she shook her head. Callie could see the fear in her girlfriend's eyes. "You're okay," she tried to assure her. "Get me a doctor," she quickly whipped her head around to the door and saw people scurry around.

She felt like Arizona had been lying here for minutes although it had only been seconds.

"Callie," she whispered. "He shot me...in the ch-chest," she tried to take a deep breath. "I'm not gonna mak..."

"No, shut up. Don't say that," she angrily protested. She was not going to let Arizona finish her sentence. "Just stay awake, okay?" She whined. "Just stay awake."

"Hold... me," the blonde spoke. "Please, just... hold me," she said as tears slipped from her eyes. It wasn't tears of pain, it was tears of sadness. She didn't know if she'd ever see Callie again.

"Okay," she agreed. "Just stay with me," she gently picked Arizona's head up and laid it in her lap. "Stay with me, Baloo, please."

"I'm sorry," she chocked back a sob only to cause a burning sensation in her lungs.

"Don't," Callie shook her head. "No, I'm the one who should be sorry." She cried as she gently caressed the blonde's soft face, leaving blood streaks behind with every stroke.

"No, Cal-lie," she took a moment for a shallow breath. "Let me...say this."

"Okay," she held her girlfriend in her arms as she looked down at her. "Okay," she said as she cupped her face.

"I'm sorry. I was upset and jumped the...gun. No...pun intended," she tried to make the brunette smile, but it only made more tears spill from her brown eyes. "I'm a selfish a...ass."

"No, baby," she cried as tears fell on Arizona's forehead. "You're not," she insisted. "You're not. It's me who blew it out of proportion. I didn't give a second thought to how you'd feel. There are two of us and I just couldn't stop thinking about myself."

"No, Callie," she shook her head. "You," she breathed. "Were... right," she whimpered as a pain shot through her chest when she tried to scoot herself further in Callie's lap. "I don't need a paper to know you... love me," she swallowed. It was so hard to talk much less get a breath, but she had to get this out. "I feel it here," she slowly placed her bloodied hand on her chest just above her heart. "Your love...it has consumed me. It's inside of me. A paper doesn't change that," she tried to smile. "I didn't sleep at...all last ni-night. I missed you, too much." She cried through the pain.

"Me neither," she sniffed. "I missed you, too. Don't ever leave like that again, okay. Promise me that."

"Callie," she gasped for a breath.

"Don't," she shook her head when she saw the sadness in Arizona's eyes. "Don't even say it,"

"Please remember, I loved you with all my heart."

"No, NO," she shouted. "You don't get to say things like that to me. You're not ninety, yet. You don't go out this way. You hear me," she said adding pressure to the wound causing Arizona to cry out in pain as she still cradled her. "I'm sorry, baby, but I have too." Callie cried. She couldn't let Arizona talk like this.

"Callie," she tried to smile.

"No, no, Arizona. Stop talking to me like you're going to die because you can't. You can't die. We just started our life together. We still have to get married and have those babies you want."

"Don't," she smiled trying to ease the woman's mind. "Don't say things like that. You don't want them, and that's okay."

"No, no, I do. I want us to have a whole mess of babies if that's what you want because you're right, I did want them. It was just another thing I let him steal away," she insisted.

"No Callie," she smiled through her pain. "You're only saying that because I'm lying here with a bullet lodged in my chest," she paused before finishing. "We don't have to have kids. It's not worth losing you."

"No, I promise. I had already decided this before anything happened."

"Callie,"

"No, I did. I did," she cried as she picked up the blonde and cradled her in her arms. "I'm serious, Meredith talked sense into me. I realized I do want this, but only if you're their mommy. I'm not going to carry, but we'll work it out. We'll have those babies. Okay?" She insisted with pleading eyes. "I promise. I just need you to hang on until help gets here."

"Ok-ay,"

Callie watched a soft smile grace her face.

"I want you to know, the first girl," Callie said caressing the blonde's scalp. "Is going to be named Arizona, I don't care what you say."

"Arizona..." She slowly tried to swallow before going into a coughing fit. "It's a...awesome...name. It's a strong name, I love my name."

"Yeah, I love it too," she smiled as her tears came harder when she saw blood in Arizona's mouth coating her teeth. "It's the best name," she sniffed, kissing her forehead. She didn't know if Arizona was going to make it or not, but she had to keep her hope alive.

"You can...have your own...little Riz,"

"Yeah," she cried as she pulled the blonde's head to her chest and sobbed. She couldn't lose her this way. "You just have to hold on, baby," she rocked her as she pressed kisses to her temple. "Please."

"I'm sorry," Arizona whimpered into Callie's chest when she heard her girlfriend's chocked sobs. "I told Mitch I was glad he treated you... so maliciously because it led me to you. But, I'm not glad you had to go through that," she wept into her chest.

"Hey, hey, hey," she pulled back knowing she needed to be stronger for her girlfriend. "No, no, baby. No crying," she brushed some tears away. "You're going to be okay. We're going to be okay." She stated.

"I..." She tried to talk through her pain. "I showed you, right?" She barley nodded when she looked up to sad, but loving brown eyes.

"Showed me what, baby?" Callie still cradled her in her lap.

"I showed you what... real love is, didn't I?" She needed to know.

"Stop,"

"I'm serious," she moaned. "Please, tell me," she breathed. "I showed you right?" She questioned as she grabbed onto the front of Callie's shirt with her hand.

Callie could tell Arizona was in a tremendous amount pain because it took all she had to form a word much less a sentence. "You did," she nodded as tears still flowed down her face. "And you are... you still will. I love you, I love you," she repeated.

Arizona couldn't take her eyes away from brown ones, as she tried to find the strength to speak. "I... know." She let out. The pain was getting worse. "It hurts, Callie," she cried out.

"I know, baby, I know," Callie held her tight. "But you're going to be okay," she assured her. "You'll be fine."

"In my..." She swallowed. "Ni-ghtstand," she took a shallow breath as she tried to block out the excruciating pain in her chest. "Inside of one of my socks," she whispered. "The pink ones you hate."

"What?" She knitted her brows. "What is, baby," Callie brushed her hair away from her face as she rocked her in her arms.

"A ring."

"Arizona, don't," she shook her head. "Don't you do that to me? Stop acting like you're dying, you're not. I won't allow it. Help is on the way." Although it hadn't been two minutes it seemed like thirty.

"No, Calliope," she used all the strength she had to bring her hand up to caress Callie's face. "I want you to have it," she swallowed. Everything was happening so fast, but felt so slow. "You don't have to wear it," she tried to smile through her tears. "Just look at it from time to time, and remember me."

Callie's eyes widened in shock at Arizona's words "Stop it!" She yelled as sobs left her throat again. "You're not leaving me!"

"Callie," she slowly nodded. "I-I'm dying."

"No, Arizona, no, you can't leave me. I won't make it!"

"You'll be fine, you're so...strong. I admire you, so much; you'll be just fine without me."

"No, Arizona. I won't. You're the only reason I am strong. I'm strong for you and if you're gone I have nothing. I am nothing without you, so you can't leave me. You die, I die."

"Bal-oo," she tried to smile at her rambling girlfriend.

"No," she shook her head. "Don't say it. You promised me we could die in each other's arms at ninety. I know I may have a few crow's feet," she tried to joke but fails miserably. "But, I'm not ninety yet and neither are you. So, this isn't how we part."

"You're... so cute," She cried at the thought of never seeing Callie's beautiful face again.

"Please, honey."

"My mom, Callie," She knew she didn't have much longer. "Tell her I love her and she was the greatest mom," she said, the brunette squeezed her eyes shut tightly as tear drops escaped through. "Please, don't let her be alone. Look after her."

"Stop it!" Callie demands.

"Please, Callie."

"No. You will tell her later. I need you to tell me," she begged. "Tell me you love me; tell me you won't leave me."

I..." Arizona tried to inhale, but the pain was just too unbearable. "Lov..."

"I love you," Callie released through sobs when she saw Arizona becoming weaker and weaker. "I love you," she ran her hand over the blonde's face, hair, neck, chest, willing her to live. "Please, baby, don't give up." She begged. "Okay," she said as Arizona shown her dimples at her one last time. "Please."

"Kay," Arizona nodded and slowly closed her eyes and gave in to her exhaustion.

"Arizona!" she exclaimed when her girlfriend went limp in her arms. "No. Stay awake," She shook her. "Stay awake," Callie leaned her face down and cried into the woman's neck. "Please baby. Wake up. Nooooo... Don't leave me." She sobbed into the crook of the blonde's neck.

"I love you," she whimpered as she held her in her arms. "I love you," she rocked her. "I love you," she then kissed her temple as she continued to cradle her. "I love you," she repeated over and over. "I love you, I love you, I love you,"

* * *

 **Last cliff of this story! I promise!**

 **THIS IS WHERE I ORIGINALLY PLANNED TO END THE STORY AND FINISH IT WITH AN EPILOGUE, BUT I FEEL THAT'S JUST MEAN.**

 **SO, THERE ARE ABOUT 5 CHAPTERS LEFT BEFORE THIS COMES TO AN END.**


	70. Chapter 70

**I know I've said it before, but you guys are AMAZING!** **Thank you for your continued reading.**

 **Now, let's see if Arizona can pull through...**

 **Chapter 70**

* * *

 _"I love you," she cried as she held her in her arms. "I love you," she rocked her. "I love you," she then kissed her temple as she continued to cradle her. "I love you," she repeated over and over. "I love you, I love you, I love you."_

"Torres," Owen came swiftly around the corner and saw the bloody crime scene.

He had been standing outside the entrance of the hospital after being evacuated when a few cops sprinted through the front doors yelling for surgeons.

"Oh, God, Robbins," he stopped in his tracks when he saw the victims.

Callie had Arizona in her arms crying, and Mitch's body was lying lifeless on the floor as blood slowly oozed out. "Get an OR ready," he called down the hallway before rushing into the room with a few other doctors and nurses behind him.

"Torres," he rushed past the man's lifeless body to Callie's side, but she didn't pay him no mind. All she could do was hold her girlfriend tight as she wept. "You have to move."

Looking towards Bailey, who came in behind him, Owen gave her the signal to check on the blonde in his friends arms.

"Callie," Miranda knelt down before them to examine Arizona. "I need you to let her go," she said as she tried to loosen the woman's grip.

"Get away from her," she pushed her away. "Don't touch her," she shouted as she held Arizona tighter to her chest. She couldn't believe this was happening. "Leave her alone." There was no way she could leave Arizona right now. She just couldn't fathom never seeing her again.

"Callie," Owen said sternly. "Let her go," he said hoping to get her to release the woman.

"I can't," she shook her head. She just needed more time to will Arizona to live. "I can't leave her." She wasn't ready to let her go yet.

Owen knew they didn't have much time if they wanted any chance in saving his coworker and friend.

The cops had informed him that two people had been shot three, four minutes ago, so he still had a chance to save her.

"Callie, I'm not asking," he looked at Miranda, giving her a nod as they physically pried Arizona from her girlfriend's arms.

"No, please," Callie cried out, stretching her arms as she reached for her girlfriend as the trauma doctor picked her up off the floor. "I can't leave her."

"Chief," Owen called out as Richard ran through the doorway and handed Callie off to him.

"If you want her to live, you need to stay back, Callie." Owen ordered when she fought the man to let her go.

Callie didn't realize what he said until he turned away from her. "Wait... she's...alive?" She tried to break loose again.

She hadn't even thought of checking to see of her girlfriend still had a pulse when she went limp in her arms.

"No, Torres," Webber held her back by the arms. He didn't know her very well, but he knew that his doctor on the floor spoke of her highly. "Let them work."

"Arizona," she yelled out in hopes of the woman hearing her. "Please, baby, fight okay? Fight for me, for us."

"She can't hear you right now," Richard informed.

"You don't know that," she growled as she tried to elbow the man but his hold was too tight.

"What do we got," Teddy scurried into the room only to see one of her best friends lying on the ground lifeless. "Oh god," she gasped, stopping in her tracks as her eyes widened at the bloody mess left behind.

"GSW to the chest," Bailey said checking Arizona's breath sounds. "She has a sucking chest wound," she covered the hole in Arizona's chest with her hand. "Collapsed lung," she threw her stethoscope back around her neck. "She needs a chest tube, and let's get x-Ray in here to check for bullet fragments. We need to get her in the OR as soon as possible if we want to stop this bleeding."

"We need a gurney," Owen yelled down the hall. The only thing in the room was an exam table. "Kepner," he waved her down even though Arizona was her best friend. He needed all the hands he could get.

"Coming,"

"Teddy," Owen turned towards his friend as she looked on in horror. "Help or get out of here and find me someone that will. Today she's a patient, not a friend, now move," he scolded her.

"I need to insert a chest tube to remove the fluid that is pressing on her lungs, now," Bailey demanded as someone wheeled a bed inside.

"I'm on it," April scurried around trying to get everything together even though she was a wreck inside.

Arizona was her best friend and to see her lying helpless on the floor was killing her, but she had to keep reminding herself that she was currently a patient and not a friend. If she let herself succumb to her grief she may lose her.

All Callie could do was watch the chaos ensue inside the room.

Some of her friends were quickly trying to save her girlfriend while she noticed Owen out of the corner of her eye shake his head at the cops, silently telling them Mitch was gone before he went back to help with Arizona.

"How is she?" Her pleads went unanswered as Teddy cut Arizona's shirt from her body after she was carefully lifted onto the bed by the team.

"I got it," April dashed to the bed where they were working on her friend.

"Get ready for resistance," Bailey whispered, looking up at Teddy and April before she proceeded with the chest tube.

"Hold her back," Teddy looked to Richard, knowing Callie had no clue what was to come.

"On three," she said.

Callie watched from afar when Richard pulled her back to the corner of the room. The further away she was the better at the moment.

All she could do was pray that by some miracle they could save her girlfriend. She couldn't fathom having to move on without her best friend by her side.

As she looked on, all voices around her ceased, all the while, several hands worked on the woman as Callie tried to imagine a life without Arizona in it. She tried to picture her life ten years down the road, and in every aspect she envisioned there was a set of ocean blue's smiling back at her.

"...three," Callie heard just before a scream filled the air.

"Arizona," the brunette gasped in horror when she saw Arizona's eyes dart open while she screamed for dear life. She didn't think she'd ever see life in her girlfriend again. "Please... stop." She begged when she saw Miranda with a clamp and plastic tube inside her girlfriend's chest. "You're hurting her," she tried to get closer to the scene, but was still being held back.

"Stay back, Torres, or I'll take you out of here."

"Arizona. Please hang on, please."

"It's okay," Teddy hovered over the blonde's face and tried to speak over the blonde's painful yell. "You're okay," she insisted. "I know it hurts, but you need to lay still. Bailey is trying to help you breath," She said trying to hold her still the best she could. "We're going to take care of you. I know it's hard, but just try to relax." She said holding the blonde down as she still cried out in pain.

"Got it," Miranda pulled back and watched the blood pour from the tube before checking the blonde's sounds. "Hey," she said when she saw the wide eyed panicked expression on her coworkers face. "Hey, I know, I know you're scared, sweetie, but we are going to take care of you." She tried to calm her. "I need that x-Ray." She yelled out.

"We can do that in the OR, let's go," Owen said after they stabilized the blonde.

* * *

Before Callie could really comprehend that Arizona was still alive or what was actually happening, the woman and team of doctors were in a race down the hall. "April, please," Callie begged when she saw the redhead turn around and glance at her while they waited for the elevator. "Tell me she going to be okay," she raced off behind them when Richard loosened his grip.

"I don't know, Callie," she noticed the brunette was still covered in blood as she ran back and met her in the middle of the hallway when the elevators opened and the others rushed inside.

"Right now she's stable, but barely," she sighed as she tried to soothe Callie.

"I can't lose her April," she began to cry harder if it were possible.

"I know," she pulled the woman in for a hug. "I know," April cried with her now that her adrenaline from the moment was wearing off. "She's a fighter. She'll fight this." She insisted while the woman cried. "Come on," April whispered after Callie had calmed down a little. "We need to get you cleaned up."

"No," she refused. "I need to stay close by; I need to be near her." She pulled back and started walking towards to the elevator.

"No, Callie," April grabbed her arm. "I know you want to get to her, I do, too, but you can't be walking around like this," she pointed out her bloodstained clothes. "Come on. We have to get you cleaned up."

"But..."

"I'll..." She turned towards the room where the chief was talking to several cops. "I'll sneak you into the gallery, but you have to clean up first."

"You mean," she swallowed. "I can watch them work on her?"

"Yeah, but you have to change."

"Okay,"

* * *

After taking Callie to the locker room, April helped the brunette clean up the best she could. She truthfully needed a shower, but Callie was against it. All she wanted to do was make herself presentable enough to be able to watch her girlfriend's surgery.

After spending twenty minutes in the locker room, April took Callie up on the surgical wing and led her towards the gallery.

"I need you to prepare yourself," April said stopping near the door. "What you're about to see is hard to watch for some on a normal day, but for you it's going to be worse because it's a loved one, so I need you to stay calm, and don't panic if things go wrong or I'll have to take you out. The doctors cannot be distracted."

"I love her April," she sniffed, trying to keep her emotions in check before she went inside. "She's the love of my life, and I didn't get to tell her that before she," Callie felt the tightness in her throat. "What if something happens and I didn't get to tell her how in love with her I am."

"She knows, Callie," April was trying her best to keep herself in line, but seeing Callie so distraught was making it hard. "She knows how much you love her."

"Does she?" She questioned. "We were fighting, April, and then this happened," she looked up at the redhead, exhaustion written all over her face. "Yeah, I told her I loved her, and I meant it. But, did she believe me? Or did she just think I was saying those things because she was dying?"

"Stop," She scolded her. "You know she knows, and she loves you just as much. The love she has for you isn't going away just because you had one silly fight."

"I thought she died in my arms," she cried. She couldn't get the image of her bloody girlfriend out of her head. "I don't know if I can do this."

"You can," April grabbed her shoulders. "You can do this for Arizona. She needs you, and if what she says is true, then you're going to go in that room so she can have something to live for."

"What does she say?" She wiped her puzzled face.

"That she can feel when you're around. She needs to feel if only for a minute. Give her something to hold on to."

Callie swallowed as her heart rate picked up knowing Arizona was lying open just through those doors. "I can't handle the sight of blood, but I pushed it aside earlier," she could feel her legs begin to shake. "I want to see her. I need to make sure she's alive, but I don't know if I can handle it."

"We can go in or we can go out and wait in the waiting room, it's your call."

Taking a deep breath, Callie tried to get herself in order. "Okay," she agreed, wiping her eyes again. "Make sure everything's alright first." She pointed towards the door.

"Okay," April looked through the small window of the gallery door before peeking inside and seeing the doctors working away on her friend.

"Come on," she looked back to Callie. "She's stable." She held the door open for the brunette to enter.

Exhaling, Callie walked into the room, but couldn't find the strength to look down into the OR. She felt uncomfortable, but she needed to hear and see for herself that Arizona was still alive.

The brunette stood nervously shaking by the entrance for several minutes as she heard the doctors talking over the monitor as they worked vigilantly to save her girlfriend. She tried to will herself to glance down a few times, but couldn't bring herself to look.

"She's doing okay, Callie," April looked back at the nervous brunette standing to the side. "Come sit down, it'll still be a while."

"How much longer?" She questioned as she looked down at her hands and slowly stepped forward.

"They've been working over forty minutes," April looked down into the OR. "I'd say they have another two hours or possibly more," she shrugged.

"This waiting is going to drive me crazy," she finally took a seat beside April and silently tried to talk herself into looking down into the room. "I need to call her mom," she said flatly. "She should be here." She wiped the tears that were constantly running down her cheek.

"I've took care of that. Meredith has already gone to talk to her and Betty. They should be on their way over already."

"I need her to live, April," Callie finally lifted her head up, but closed her eyes while she took a deep breath.

"We all do." The redhead placed her hand on her friends back for support. "She'll be okay, she has to be. Things would never be the same without her."

"Her personality is brighter than the sun," the woman exhaled, and finally opened her eyes to look down to her girlfriend's lifeless body. "She looks so pale," she whispered as she took in the horrific scene before her.

"She's lost a lot of blood," she said as Callie quietly stood from her seat and walked over to the glass.

"Yeah," she breathed, placing her hand on the clear window. "I'd kill to see her sweet, infectious smile," she sniffed after a few moments. "Her eyes soften, her dimples pop, and my...heart melts...every time," her voice began to break again. "She's always there, April. She's the one person who I run to when bad things happen. She always makes it better, but this time the terrible thing that happened... was her." she bowed her head and began to quietly sob again.

"I know," watching Callie be overcome with grief broke April's heart. She wished she could take away some of the heartache she was experiencing at the moment, but all she could do was be there. "You need to calm down, Callie," April said when the woman tried to take several ragged breaths.

"I can't ...do this," Callie shook her head and quickly darted out of the room when the monitors began to spike.

* * *

Callie had to get out of that room. She thought she could sit in there and watch her girlfriend's surgery, but seeing Arizona lying on the table only brought back the gory scene she had witnessed earlier.

She needed to get that out of her mind, so she headed to the one place she thought she could find a little solace in her time of need.

Just walking through the doors of the room made her feel a little more at ease. It had been years since she'd been in a place like this, and coming back made her feel at home.

Slowly making her way to the alter; Callie quietly lit a candle for Arizona before sitting down on a pew and becoming lost in thought.

At first all she could do was stare blankly at the stained glass above the alter.

She hated to admit it especially in the chapel, but she was relieved Mitch was dead. She hated it for his kids because no kid deserved to lose a parent, but she was elated he was gone. Nothing can ever hurt her the way he had for years, and seeing him bleeding to death on that hospital room floor flooded her body with relief.

However, when it came to Arizona, she felt useless.

There was nothing she could do to help this situation. She couldn't even be there for Barbara or Betty during this time because she couldn't even keep herself under control without breaking into a fit of tears.

She was tired, physically exhausted from crying for the past twenty-four hours, and on top of that now she was getting a splitting headache. And, that was something she did not have time for because she needed to stay vigilant and strong for her girlfriend.

But, who was going to stay strong for her?

Just as the thought passed in her mind she heard the door of the chapel open before footsteps slowly made their way closer.

Talk about divine intervention.

"Need some company?" A voice softly asked the brunette.

It took Callie several seconds before she could find her voice. "Do you believe in all of this, Addison?" She exhaled, studying her surroundings in front of her.

"It's times like these," she carefully sat down beside her best friends girlfriend. "I have to believe," she nodded, picking up Callie's hand that was clenched in her lap. "We need to pray, and believe, Callie. She's strong; she'll make it through this. She had too."

"I'm trying," she sniffed back her tears. "Because," she scoffed, needing some strength. "I could really use some help right now."

"I know," she whispered. "You're not alone."

"I was hoping to come here and pray, but I just can't find the words."

"God knows your needs whether you voice them or not." Addison spoke quietly.

"What are you still doing here, Addison?" Callie sniffed, and wiped her nose on the sleeve of her shirt. She needed to talk and think about something different if only for a second.

"I saw you come in. I wanted to give you a few minutes before I come to check on you."

"No, I mean here in Seattle. You're supposed to be on your way back to New York."

"Well, I was just doing evening rounds when the chaos ensued," she told her. "My floor was in the middle of being evacuated when I ran into Kepner and Hunt outside. They said that a shot had been fired earlier, and then April said that she thought Mitch was hunting for Arizona. So, I couldn't leave. I had to stay."

"Earlier?"

"Yeah, some man got shot in the hallway. They suspect he was trying to stop Mitch, but he shot him."

"That must have been his blood I saw when I was rushing down the hall to the room."

"Yeah,"

"Any word on him?"

"Haven't heard," she shook her head. "I do know that they rushed him out and sent him to Seattle Pres."

"This is all unreal," Callie shook her head, still in shock. "It's like a bad dream I can't wake up from."

"Yeah..." she looked up to the brunette after watching her cross her legs and stare straight ahead. "Ahh, Callie... I hate to ask this right now but, why in the hell are you walking around in hospital socks?"

Looking down on her dangling foot, Callie chuckled softly. Those socks were hideous. "I had just got out of the shower when April called and told me she thought Mitch was searching the hospital over for Arizona," she sighed. "So I didn't even bother with shoes, I had to find her before he did,"

"And he found her first," she stated.

"Ye-ah," She hated that she couldn't go more than a minute without crying.

She hated crying.

That's all she had done for the past day and she didn't see how she had anymore tears left.

Addison heard Callie's voice breaking just before she began crying, again. "She's got the best team working on her, Callie," she placed her arm around the brunette and consoled her as she sobbed. "She's in the best hands."

"I thought she was dead, Addison," she sniffed. "All the life just left her while I was holding her in my arms. I thought I lost everything."

"She probably passed out from the pain."

"They were putting a tube in her chest and she woke up screaming. She was in so much pain." The scene just kept replaying in her mind.

"She's not now. They have her under control."

"I can't take much more," Callie insisted. "I don't think I can make it if one more thing happens."

"You'll make it through. You're strong, Callie, and so is she."

"No, Addison," she denied. "I don't have fight left in me anymore."

"Everything is going to be okay, things will get better, Callie. You have to believe that."

All Callie could do was shake her head. "It's as if I'm rooted on the shore in the middle of a hurricane," she swallowed. "The waves just keep pounding, and pounding me one right after another," she said angrily. "And, I can't get it to stop. I need it to stop," she said as she broke down yet again. "I need everything to stop."

"I know, I know," she whispered as she pulled the woman into her while she cried.

* * *

Callie didn't know how long they had sat there in silence, but she knew it had been a while because the candle she had lit earlier had burnt down, significantly.

However, she soon found out how long when she heard the door of the chapel open again.

"Callie," Teddy whispered after quietly walking into the chapel to alert her of the patient's outcome. She had looked everywhere for the brunette, and decided to check the one placed she had skipped.

Callie could only lift her head up and wait for the outcome as she gaze at the alter in front of her when she heard a sad, but yet, familiar voice.

"She's out of surgery," Teddy walked closer. "Bailey and Hunt have gone to talk to Barbara. I thought I'd come and let you know she's out," she came to a stop beside the pew that the redhead and brunette took up residence in. "She's okay,"

"She's alive?" Callie cleared her eyes, stood and turned towards Teddy.

"She is." She confirmed. "She's going to have a rough several days ahead, but she should be okay."

"Can I see her?" She was filled with ease.

"Yeah, come on, I'll take you to her."

"Okay," she was finally able to breathe a sigh of relief since Arizona went off to surgery. She felt like she hadn't taken a breather since Arizona was wheeled off to the ER hours ago. "Thank you for staying with me, Addie."

"You're welcome," she hugged the woman before watching her walk to the back of the chapel where Teddy was waiting.

"You coming?" Callie turned and asked. She knew all their friends would want to see her girlfriend too.

"No, she doesn't need me right now. I'll stop by tomorrow."

* * *

"Barbara," Callie rushed when she saw the older woman standing outside the blonde's room.

She hoped she wouldn't be upset she didn't come and set with her.

"Callie," she turned and saw the woman running up to her, halting the doctors as they spoke about the surgery.

"I'm sorry," Callie said when she saw the grief stricken woman turn and look at her. She had felt bad that she wasn't there for her, but she needed some time to get herself together. "I'm sorry I didn't come and find you,"

"It's okay, Callie," they embraced for several seconds. "I understand," she whispered. "They said she's okay."

"Yeah," she sniffed, pulling back and finally seeing Betty standing beside Arizona's mom. "How is she?" She finally cleared her throat and placed her arm around Betty's shoulder. She could tell that both Barbara and the elder woman had been beside their selves just as she was.

"Well as I was saying, she's out of surgery and is resting. X-Ray revealed that the bullet had nicked her ribs. We had to repair her lung, and also stop the bleeding, remove bone and bullet fragments, and restore blood loss."

"She tried to bleed out on us, Torres, but we wouldn't let her." Owen announced because he noticed that Callie had rushed out of the room when Arizona's stats started dropping.

"She's okay," she took a deep breath, needing to hear it again.

"She is for now. The next twenty-four hours or so will be tough on her, but we're pretty confident she'll pull through." Doctor Bailey confirmed. "She's going to be in some pain for a while. Arizona's sleeping right now, and probably will be for a few hours because we have her heavily sedated. I'm going to keep her for several days for monitoring, but she made it."

"Can we see her?"

"Go ahead," she moved over to let the family inside to see Arizona.

Callie waited for the two elder women to enter the room before she followed behind. She didn't feel right to rush to Arizona's bedside and not let her own family have a chance to be with her, so she stayed quiet and to the side of the room while she watched Barbara and Betty stroke the blonde's pale hand.

Callie hadn't even realized during time she was standing there, just like the duration spent in the chapel, tears were steadily streaking down her face while she stared on.

Barbara and Betty both spent several minutes with Arizona until her mom finally stepped back and asked Callie to come sit by her daughter.

Callie hesitated for several seconds before she slowly walked up beside the bed as the two women excused themselves from the room to give the woman a few minutes alone.

"Oh, Arizona," she mumbled when her bottom lip began to tremble as she slowly placed her hand on top of the blonde's. "I'm sorry," she brought her face down beside the woman's and stroked her cheek. "I'm so sorry, baby." She whispered as she tried to keep her cries down. "You're going to be okay, I promise."

She didn't know if Arizona could hear her or not, but she felt the need to let her know. "You just need to live, okay? I can't live without you. So live, because I need you to show me," she whispered. "Show me that you want a family with me by living," she stated. "Just stay strong, and I promise somewhere down the road you'll have everything you ever wanted. I mean that. Before this happened I already decided I couldn't lose you over something so stupid, and then soon after I thought I lost you," she gently caressed the blonde's face before placing a soft kiss on her dry lips. "I promise from now on we will always work things out no matter how stubborn we are because I love you and you love me, nothing else matters," she whispered over and over as she gently stroked the blonde's hair until she heard a low moan come from the blonde's throat as if signaling to Callie she was listening. "I love you," she whispered, gently kissing pink lips, again.

* * *

"Honey," Arizona heard when she felt her foggy state ware off.

"Ca..." She swallowed. Her throat was just too dry to get anything out. She didn't know where she was at or who was saying her name.

"Sweetheart," Barbara said again as she watched her daughter try to swallow.

"M-om?" She croaked out when her mother's voice became clearer. She was having a hard time fighting sleep to open her eyes.

"I'm right here, honey," she grabbed a bottle of water and quickly opened it for her daughter to sip. "The nurse said small sips, baby," she helped hold her daughter's head up so she could drink. "There you go," she helped her get comfortable again. "Are you in pain?" She asked, carefully tucking the cover around Arizona's body.

"It's uncomfortable," she finally opened her eyes to find a dimly lit room. The last she remembered watching Mitch's finger slowly squeeze the trigger before a burning pain coursed through her chest, and then she remembered Callie's crying face. "What... happened?" She questioned, feeling some pain in her upper body when she tried to move.

"Let's not worry about that right now, okay? You're going to be just fine, and that's all that matters."

"Is he...dead?"

"Yes,"

Relief flooded her body at that answer. "Callie's not here?" She looked behind her mother and saw an empty chair. "Where is she, mom?"

"Hey," she saw the woman close her eyes again and fight back her tears. Why wasn't Callie by her side? "No crying, sweetie," Barbara tried to sooth her. "You're going to be in a world of hurt if you start crying."

"I thought she'd be here."

"Calm down, honey, she's right here," she pointed to the sleeping brunette on a cot on the right side of her daughter's bed. "You have a good woman," she stated as Arizona tried to turn her head to her right. "She refuses to leave your side," she said as Arizona swallowed the lump in her throat as she gazed at her sleeping girlfriend.

"Poor thing has been beside herself with grief which brought on a terrible headache. Owen finally gave her a sedative to calm her down enough to rest."

Arizona nodded her head in understanding. Callie's dark hair was sprawled in her face as a light snore escaped the brunette's mouth which eased the blonde slightly.

"I screwed things up with her mom." She couldn't even think about the shooting. All that kept playing in her head was their fight.

"I know. She told me all about it," she combed her fingers through blonde tresses. "Don't worry; you'll both be alright because you have one thing in common."

"What?" She whispered, not being able to take her eyes off the brunette cuddled in the bed beside her.

"You both share a deep, deep love for the other. And, with that kind of love comes compromise and sacrifice. Everything will work out in the end."

"Yeah," Arizona breathed, closing her eyes when she felt some pain in her chest.

"Just focus on getting strong, baby girl," she leaned down and kissed her daughter on the forehead. "Get some sleep."

* * *

Arizona didn't know how long she had slept after her short conversation with her mother, but she did know someone was boring a hole in her with their eyes.

When she started waking from her sleepy haze, she felt a comforting sensation all throughout her body and she knew what that meant.

Callie was nearby looking on.

Swallowing, she tried to clear her throat before she peeked her eyes opened, finding her girlfriend standing vigilantly at the foot of her hospital bed with her arms crossed at her chest as she looked on before nervously biting her thumbnail.

She wanted to say something, but she couldn't help but take in the brunette's features. The last time she saw her girlfriend she didn't think she'd ever see her again, and now that she did, she couldn't take her eyes off her.

Callie was nothing if not breathtakingly stunning even if she had red, puffy eyes.

Arizona continued to lie still in the bed as Callie's eyes wondered until they finally met hers.

Seeing the life back in her girlfriend caused Callie's emotions to come to the forefront. "Hi," she husked out when she saw those familiar blue eyes on her. She had longed for this moment for hours.

"Hey...you," she whispered a reply as she heard the worry in Callie's voice.

"I..." Callie's lips trembled. She could tell Arizona's throat was dry as she spoke. "I never thought I'd see your eyes again." She said as she covered her mouth as a sob escalated her throat at the sight of her very much alive girlfriend.

Seeing Arizona's blue eyes filled her with such relief.

"Callie," Arizona sighed when Callie became overcome with grief. "It...hurts to move, and you're making me want to get up. I really don't have that strength, so you're going to have to come to me." she said as the woman kept crying into her hands. "Please...come here."

"Oh, Arizona," she sniffed, wiping her face before quickly walking around to her bedside. "I've missed you, so much."

"Me too," she lifted her hand up for Callie to grab. "Me too,"

"I'm so relieved you're okay," she said, taking her girlfriend's hand in her right, and caressing her head with her left.

"You're so stupid, Callie."

"Wha..." She looked down to blue eyes.

"You told him to kill you." She ignored the pain.

"He would have killed me either way. I couldn't have made it without you," Callie spoke honestly. "You're so stupid, too," she shot back. "You pointed a gun at a cop, what were you thinking? You're so lucky they didn't do anything to you. That was reckless, Arizona."

"I know, and now it was all for nothing. But, I thought he needed to pay for abusing you, Callie. I had to at least try; he deserved to spend the rest of his life in misery. Dying was just too easy."

"He's exactly where he belongs now," Callie stated as she took in the sight of the woman before her. "In hell," She said as the blonde became quiet for a few moments.

* * *

"Will you do me a favor?"

"Anything," Callie agreed.

"Can you get me some water?"

"Course," she let go of her hand and grabbed the cup of water that was by Arizona's bed. "Small sips," she helped her girlfriend drink.

"Thanks," she sighed as she leaned her head back down. "Can you..."

"Got you covered," Callie saw her lick her lips, so she grabbed the tube of Chap Stick on the table beside her water. "I'm a step ahead of you," she applied the balm to her girlfriend's lips. "I know how you hate dry lips."

"Two more things," she said quietly.

"What, sweetie?"

"Will you kiss me?" Arizona requested.

"Gladly," Callie wiped the leftover tears away in her eyes before dawning a smile. "I've missed you, so, so much," she whispered against pink lips before planting a soft kiss.

"We made it through this."

"We did," she agreed. "It was so hard; I thought you were giving up on me, Arizona. I can't even describe what it felt like when you passed out in my arms."

"I'm sorry,"

"Don't be, you did all you could."

"I'm so sorry for everything, Calliope."

"No, you shouldn't be. I'm the one who should be apologizing, but now is not the time to focus on apologies. Right now is the time to heal, okay?"

"Okay," Arizona agreed as Callie sad on the edge of the mattress.

"How are you feeling?"

"Not well, I need something for pain."

"I can get Doctor Bailey."

"No, Callie," she swallowed. "I need my medicine." She said again.

"Okay," she started again.

"Calliope, no," she sighed. "You're my medicine, so get in this bed."

"No way," she shook her head. "Bailey told me it was off limits. And, I don't know if you ever noticed, but Doctor Bailey is mean," she hoped to put a small smile on the woman's face. "There's no way I'm getting in that bed with you." She stood up and backed a few feet away.

"Oh," Arizona moaned, grabbing her torso.

"Are you okay?" She quickly stepped back to her girlfriend's side.

"Yeah," she grabbed the brunette's hand. She knew that would bring Callie close enough. "Now get in this damn bed," she whispered. "If Bailey doesn't approve... I'll be her worst nightmare."

"If she comes in here, I'm telling her you forced me," she pulled the covers away from the blonde so she could lie down.

"If she doesn't like it, I'll get out of this bed and kick her ass."

"God," she sighed. "I missed you, so much." Callie looked to her with tears in her eyes as she leaned down and pecked pink lips.


	71. Chapter 71

**Chapter 71**

* * *

"Here we are," he pointed to the door on his right while he was lead down the hall of the fourth floor. "Room 425,"

"I'll wait out here." She patted his shoulders after coming to a stop.

"No," he protested. "She'd want to see you, too." He insisted.

"No, sweetie," she declined. "You go on in. She's weak and vulnerable right now and several visitors will only tire her. I'll wait out here."

"I won't be long," he called out to his retreating wife as he wheeled himself to the room.

Knocking on the opened door, he made his presence known before looking inside.

He saw Arizona lying in the bed, hooked up to several monitors, and there was also a tired brunette trying to find rest as she slumped over in the chair by the bed.

"Hello," he greeted as the woman raised her head when she heard some shuffling.

Sitting up straight in her chair, Callie politely smiled at the man in the wheelchair. "Hello," she said noticing his bandaged leg.

"I was stopping by to see how Doctor Robbins was coming along," he wheeled himself a little further in the room.

"She's hanging in there," Callie nervously stood as the stranger looked on. She became a little nervous as he came closer.

"I'm sorry," he shook his head. "You don't know me, I'm Mike," he said when he saw the uncertain look on the woman's face. "I was rounding the corner when that... man grabbed Doctor Robbins by the arm." She still looked confused. "The one who was shot in the hall,"

"Ohhh," she hadn't heard anything about the other person that had been shot and everyone she had asked had no clue because he was sent to a different hospital, and Arizona had yet to really talk about that day.

"The names, Mike Keaton," He announced.

"Oh..." She knew that name. "Ohhhh you're Arizona's Mike," she nodded, remembering the name. Her girlfriend talked about this man often, but she had never seen him before. "Her patient, I mean." She stumbled on her words.

"Yeah," he nodded. "Yeah, that's me."

"She had never said who got shot in the hall," she looked at him sadly. "It's been four days since the shooting and she's not really said much about any of it." She breathed. Callie wished Arizona would talk to her about it. When the subject was brought up, Arizona would say she was tired and needed rest. "The meds they have her on keep her pretty out of it the biggest part of the day, though."

"She's not talking at all?" Mike questioned.

"She's said a few things here and there, but not much." She shook her head. "I know as traumatic as it was for me to watch it happen it was worse for her, but talking helps."

"She'll get there." He stated.

Callie hoped so.

She felt guilty all of this had went down, but she was tired of blaming herself for Mitch's actions. Nothing she or Arizona did made him choose this route.

They were very fortunate only two people were wounded because it could have been a lot worse, so she tried to focus on that, and helping her girlfriend heal.

"I'm sorry," she shook her head, trying to clear her mind. "I'm throwing my worries at you," she sighed. "I'm Callie," she smiled, shaking the man's hand. "Arizona has talked of you many times," she said. "It's nice to finally put a face with the name."

"You're the lover, right?"

"Pardon," She furrowed her eyebrows and took a step back.

"You're the one Doctor Robbins says she is so in love with," he tried to mimic Arizona's flirty voice. "You're the baker Goddess."

"Ahh," she couldn't help but laugh at the man when he batted his eyelashes. "I suppose I am." She couldn't help but grin. It felt nice to know Arizona talked about her to others. "Is that what she calls me?" She chuckled.

"She has said the word Goddess a few times, but if you ask her in my presence I will deny, deny, deny." He joked.

Callie couldn't help but nod and laugh at the man. Arizona did say he was annoying at times, but a joy to be around and she could definitely tell he was a character. "It really is nice to meet you, Mike. Arizona talks very highly of you."

"She does?" He tried to put a smile on the woman's face. He could tell she looked like she had been put through the wringer lately.

"Yeah," she informed.

"I can't say I blame her, I've been known to turn a few heads in my day." The older gray haired man teased.

"I'm sure you have."

"I think she had the hots for me at one time, but when she found out about my wife, Helen, she knew she had to give it up." He brought out a laugh from the tired woman.

"She warned me around you," Callie pointed at him. "You're a charmer."

"It comes naturally," he shrugged. "I love, Doctor Robbins," he finally smiled sadly. "She's a great doctor. She really cares for her patients, and listens to them when they speak. She makes it a point to get to know you. Not a lot do that anymore. Most want to get you in and out, but not her. She really cares, you know."

"Yeah," she agreed softly before looking over at her sleeping girlfriend. "Her personality is very uplifting."

That was one thing everyone said about Arizona when Callie would meet them.

She was a ray of sunshine and a great doctor.

"How is she doing?"

Taking a deep breath, she exhaled before answering. "She's had a rough day," she moved her chair out of the way for Mike to come by Arizona's bedside. "They took her drainage tube out earlier this morning; she's in pain right now, so the doctor gave her something to help her rest." She walked over to the foot of the bed and placed her hand gently on her girlfriend's covered foot. "I try to stay close by when she's sleeping. She's been startled awake a few with nightmares and the sudden movements make her cry out in pain," she sighed.

She hated seeing Arizona like this.

"How about you," she pointed to his leg. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine," he waved it off. "Nothing a little physically therapy won't fix." He dismissed his injury. "When can she go home?"

"Well," Callie exhaled. "Barring any signs of infection or complications, Doctor Bailey said she should be able to go home in another three, four days? She's upset about that."

"I bet," he nodded. "I can't wait to get home, myself." He looked over to the sleeping doctor. "Well, I'm going to get out of your hair. You need as much rest as she does right now," he said to the woman standing vigilant by her girlfriend's bed. "Tell her I stopped by."

"I definitely will. She'll be thrilled to know you're doing great."

"Take care of yourself, too," he saw the exhaustion written on the brunette's face.

"I'm trying," she gave him a smile that didn't quite meet her face.

* * *

After Mike left, Callie pulled her chair back by Arizona's bed and took vigil just like she had the other three days.

She never left Arizona's side, not for food, exercise... nothing. Once in a while she would pace around the room and work out the stiffness in her legs or back from sitting in the chair for hours on end, but other than that she was never more than ten feet away from the blonde at all times.

On Barbara's multiple visits a day, she'd bring Callie breakfast, lunch, and then dinner. While Meredith and April made sure she stayed hydrated with coffee or water throughout the day.

Several of her friends tried to make her go home for a few hours and get some rest, but she refused as well as Arizona.

The blonde knew Callie needed her rest, but she didn't want to be without her right now. She had already spent a night without her the evening before the shooting, and she wasn't thrilled about the prospect of having to do it again.

Everything was weighing heavy on Arizona and she just needed her lover near.

However, with each passing hour, Arizona began to feel rotten for wanting Callie to stay close. She could see the weariness in her girlfriend's eyes and demeanor even though the brunette tried to push it aside and put on her brave face.

She knew her girlfriend was at her wits' end, and she really couldn't help to ease her mind right now because all she could do was lie in the bed with minimal movement.

Lifting her arms was about all she could currently accomplish without being in excruciating pain, and at the moment that was all that matter because she knew things could have been so much worse.

All she cared about was that she could run her fingers gently through Callie's hair as she lied asleep with her head on the mattress beside her.

"You should be sleeping," the brunette mumbled when she felt Arizona caress her scalp.

"I know," she whispered as Callie turned her face towards her and laid her head back down beside her. "You're so tired."

"I'm okay," Callie dismissed her by rising off the bed and grabbing her girlfriend's hand that had been soothing her. "How are you? Are you feeling okay?" She questioned, planting her elbows on the mattress and bringing the blonde's hand up to her mouth.

"Same," she spoke as Callie kissed her knuckles several times. "I love you," she gave her a small smile.

"I do, too," the blonde said as Callie let go of her hand and brought it up to caress her cheek.

"I know you're going to hate this," she informed. She had been convincing herself of it for the last thirty minutes while the woman lied asleep by her. "You should go home, Callie," she finally said causing the brunette's face to fall.

"No," she shook her head. "I'm fine here. You need me."

"I do," Arizona nodded, taking the woman's hand from her cheek and kissing the top. "I always need you, Baloo," She breathed. "I want you here, but you need to go home."

"No," she denied. There was no way she was leaving right now. "I don't want too. I want to stay with you."

"Come here," she waved her closer.

"What," she whined when she stood from her chair and leaned closer to her girlfriend.

"I love you," Arizona smiled, brushing her knuckles against Callie's soft cheek. "So much, Calliope," she whispered, pulling her in for a gentle kiss. She felt she couldn't tell her enough right now.

"I love you, too, babe," she replied, pecking pink lips again.

"Then go home," she looked into her eyes. "I love you, and I want you here, but you're exhausted, Calliope. You can hardly hold your head up throughout the day, and you have bags under your eyes. You've been wearing the same clothes for... I don't know how long. Go home and take care of yourself tonight."

"No," she shook her head. "I'm not leaving you."

"Calliope," she sighed.

"No," she protested with a shake of her head. "I'm okay here."

"Babe, listen to me," she breathed. "It's selfish of me to ask you to stay here day in day out. You have to go home and rest at some point."

"Arizona, I'm fine."

"The bills need to be mailed, the animals need fresh water and food, and they need a little attention. Poussey needs walked. There are tons of things that need to be done at home."

"No, no," she stated again. "You can kick me out of your room, but I'll take up camp right outside. I spent one night alone in our home the night of our fight and I won't do it again; not without you. I'm not going back there until you come home with me."

Arizona couldn't help but smile at her girlfriend's resistance. "You're so cute, you know that?" She loved that Callie wanted to stay, but the woman needed rest.

"Arizona," she rolled her eyes in annoyance. Right now is not the time to build up her confidence.

"You are," she insisted. There was a point in her life mere days ago that she didn't think she'd ever be able to say that again. "And, you are so, so amazing to me," she said needing the brunette to know.

Even though they may have thrown their differences aside because of the circumstances that had unfolded, she knew Callie didn't want to leave because there was still a bit of hesitancy in the air from their fight they hadn't worked out completely.

"But, you can't keep being amazing if you don't get a good night's rest. Go home," Arizona slightly nodded, caressing her face. "I don't want you to leave me right now, but you need it more than I need you here. There's staff that will make sure I have everything I need," she pulled the brunette in and kissed her forehead. "You need rest, Calliope; you're not getting that here. You pace the floor half the day and the other half you're rooted in that chair," she searched tired brown eyes. "Babe, you're running yourself ragged. You're worrying yourself to death while trying to take care of me. And, I'm so grateful," she smiled at her. "So grateful that I have the most amazing women by my side, but I have to make sure you're including yourself. And, I can't really do much right now to take care of you, so I need you to stop being stubborn, and take care of yourself tonight."

"But what if you wake up in the midd..."

"Your concern is me," Arizona stopped her. "And, my concern is you." She stated. "Your concern has been taking precedence over mine, understandably so, but tonight that stops. Tonight I need you to go home, play with the animals, eat, shower, and sleep."

"Meredith has been taking care of the dog and cats." Callie shook her head. "And, I'll get rest tonight. I promise." She didn't want to hear this right now.

Meredith, April, and Barbara all had been hounding her about going home at night but she ignored them every time.

"Go take Poseidon for a walk, have a warm meal, and then I want you to take a long hot bubble bath with some lavender oils," she was a little stumped when she saw Callie fight back her tears. "Just relax for a little while, you're so stressed and tense," she whispered, running her hand down her girlfriend's cheek, neck, and shoulders. "Why are you crying, love?" She asked when a few tears slipped out from her eyes.

Callie hated that she was getting upset. This wasn't at all what Arizona needed to see. "I'm," she shrugged, wiping her tears. "I don't know."

"Baloo, tell me."

"It's just exhaustion I guess," she shrugged, causing Arizona to shoot her a questionable look. "It is, but... I'm also scared to leave you alone," she sniffed.

She couldn't stand the thought of leaving Arizona by herself right now. She was afraid if she was out of her sight something terrible would happen. She knew better than that, however, she couldn't help but feel it. Thinking she was losing the love of her life did something to her, and she just couldn't stand the thought of being away from her at the moment. "I just need to know you're alright. And, if I leave tonight, I'll worry more at the thought of you being alone. I don't want you to be alone."

"See," Arizona knew she shouldn't grin right now, but she couldn't help it. Callie always made her feel so special even when she was feeling low. "You're so damn cute, Calliope." She caressed her cheek. "You're making me feel so loved right now."

"But," Callie closed her eyes as Arizona touched her face. She loved when the blonde would caress her skin. With one touch of her hand, Arizona made her feel so beautiful and safe. "Leaving you alone will not do that."

"It will," she winked. "Taking care of yourself first is really taking care of me because I need you healthy, Callie. I can't do much for myself at the moment, so I need you healthy. I need you well rested so I can have you waiting on me hand and foot during the day," she wiped away the brunette's tears.

"I hate you right now," the brunette sighed, knowing Arizona was right. She wasn't doing either of them any good.

"No you don't," Arizona pushed her cheek away, playfully.

"I know, and I hate that I can't stay mad at you," Callie softly smiled. "I love you too damn much."

"I love you so damn much, too."

"Yeah," She teased. It was little things like this that she held on to for the last few days. She had missed her girlfriend so much; she just wanted their life to get back to normal already.

"Yeah," Arizona chuckled at Callie's love-dazed face. "Oww... don't make me giggle." She placed her hand over the bandages on her torso.

"I'm sorry," she whispered, sitting gently on the edge of the bed and caressing the woman's side tenderly.

During the past few days it may have looked as if she was okay, but she wasn't. She was a wreck inside and she knew Arizona could see right through her.

Callie knew she wasn't always strong, and she definitely didn't feel like the rock that Arizona always saw in her. Lately her nights had been so long; she felt like she was about to break.

But, seeing Arizona's sweet face and blue eyes shining up at her with so much life and love gave her renewed strength.

As low as she felt, the blonde had to feel lower. Callie knew the world was too much for her lover right now.

Arizona was always the person she ran to, and now it was her girlfriend's turn to feel needed, comforted and loved more than ever before.

She would do that for Arizona.

Callie was just a woman in love who didn't want to leave her partner when she was at her weakest.

"I'm gonna be the rock that you need," she made her decision. "April and Meredith have both been telling me for days that they'd stay if I wanted to go home and rest," she said, brushing golden hair away from Arizona's face. "I will call one of them and see if they'll come and stay with you tonight."

"Okay," she nodded in agreement. She was so relieved that Callie gave on.

"I want you to keep your phone close by in case you need me."

"Or you need me?" Arizona shot back.

"I'm sure I'll need to see your face before I can fall asleep." She said to her lover.

"Me too,"

"And, I'm back first thing in the morning so we can have breakfast together."

"Oh yum, jello," the blonde rolled her eyes. She hated being on the diet her doctor put her on. She didn't understand why she couldn't have food.

"I'm staying here tomorrow night," she chuckled.

"Maybe," Arizona teased just before Callie leaned down and planted a gentle kiss on her lips. She wanted Callie to start going home and resting at night, but she'd take one day at a time.

"I love you," the brunette whispered against her lips. "I can't tell you that enough right now."

"I love you, too," she ignored the nurse who came into the room to check her vitals.

"Oh, before I forget," the nurses presence reminded her of Arizona's visitor from earlier in the day. "Mike stopped by to see how you are doing."

"My patient, Mike?" Arizona was surprised.

"Yeah," she nodded, taking the blonde's hand. "I didn't know he was shot."

"I've not talked about it," she whispered; she felt so guilty.

"What's wrong?" She questioned when she heard the tone of her girlfriend's voice.

"I... I feel terrible, Callie," she tried to reel in the tears that she felt coming in the back of her eyes. "I kept avoiding him, and I even escorted him back to the waiting room just before it happened," she sniffed, angrily wiping her tears away. "He annoys me sometimes, but even after I was rude and short with him he still stood up to Mitch," she said as her girlfriend came closer again. "He demanded him to let me go, but it just pissed Mitch off, so he shot him. I...I don't know where. I didn't know if he was alive or dead because Mitch drug me down the hall and into that room." She began to cry harder.

"Hey," Callie knew if she kept it up she would be crying from the pain instead of sorrow any moment. "Hey... shh..." She tried to sooth her by caressing her face and neck. "It's okay, honey. He's okay."

"Even after I was hateful to him, he still tried to help."

"How many times have you told me he was a good man?" She questioned when she saw the woman fighting within herself. "There are good people in this world Arizona."

"I just feel like it's my fault," she wiped her tears, turning her head away from Callie.

"It's not," she spoke sadly. "I felt the same way," she whispered as Arizona focused on the quiet TV that lit up the dim room. "I felt this was all on me, and that killed me more." She said getting teary eyed again at the sight of her girlfriend's tears. "I've been doing a lot of soul searching these past few days, and I've realize," she swallowed. "We've not caused this. We are not the reason he chose to go this malicious route." She grabbed the woman's face to get her attention. "He is the reason I left him. He is the reason he lost his job. He is the one who decided to come in a place that saves lives on a daily basis to kill. And, he is the reason he is lying in a coffin somewhere." She said flatly. She was more than ecstatic that he was finally gone from their lives for good. "He was an angry man, Arizona, an angry man who made terrible, terrible choices. This is his fault and no one else's, do you hear me?"

Arizona listened as Callie spoke to her. She knew it was true, but right now she had a hard time feeling it. She hated being weak, but she needed reassurance right now.

"Yeah," she nodded. "I still feel bad for treating Mike like that."

"He's fine," she insisted. "How about this," she sat up and took her hands. "I'll call the bakery and have some get-well cupcakes made, and have them sent to him from you."

Callie was always so sweet. "Thank you," she pulled her hands to get the woman to lean down. "You're always my rock." She kissed red lips.

"I am?"

"Yeah," she smiled. Callie always made her feel better. "And, I'm so in love with my rock."

"You are," she smiled as new tears sprung in her eyes.

"I am," she nodded.

"I am, too," she leaned back down to kiss her girlfriend but was interrupted with a small yelp outside the room.

"Did you hear that," Callie whispered against pink lips.

"That sounded like..." Arizona pulled her face away and looked past Callie's shoulders at the door.

"Tia," a little girl ran into the room and stopped at the foot of the bed when she saw the two bodies on the mattress.

"Elle?" The blonde gasped when she saw the two year old along with her mother right on her heels. They were some of the last people she expected to see right now.

"Elena?" Callie raised her head and whipped it around to see her sister rush after her daughter. "What are you doing here," she gasped when she saw her family and quickly rose from the bed to greet them.

"Aria," she hugged her before picking up her rambunctious niece. She was shocked to see her sister. In the past few days she had had a few talks with her parents, but she hadn't talked to her sister so she was quite surprised to see her.

"What are you guys doing here?"

"Don't be silly, Cal, you know why we're here," she looked past her sister to see the injured blonde lying in the bed staring on. "Arizona," she walked closer while Callie talked with Elle.

"Aria," Arizona smiled at her. "It's good to see you, again."

"You too, how are you feeling?" She questioned picking the woman's hand up for comfort. She could tell by the look on her face she was in some pain.

"I'm okay," she insisted. "Your sisters taking good care of me,"

"Good," she glanced back and saw Callie and Elena lost in conversation. "I still can't believe this happened," she sighed, taking a seat by the blonde's bedside.

"What are you guys doing here, Aria?" Callie unknowingly interrupted them.

"Arizona was shot. What do you think I'm doing here?"

"I know, but I'm just surprised," Callie kissed her niece's forehead as she played with her heart necklace. "I figured you would have called."

They all had seemed to develop a relationship during FaceTime sessions with the toddler in the past few months, and she loved how accepting her sister was of her relationship.

"I have called, but every time I did someone told me you were sleeping."

"I think it might have been Arizona's mom? She sounded older," she shrugged. "She said her name was Betty and said you've not left the hospital since it happened."

"Oh, that would be her grandma," Callie nodded. "Sorry I didn't answer," she focused her attention back on the little girl in her arms.

Since holding the little girl, she couldn't help but wonder why in the world she was so resistant about having a child with Arizona because she adored her niece.

"I was worried about you, and Mami and Papi were flying out here to check on you, and for work, so we hopped on a plane with them."

"Mom and Dad are here?" She furrowed her brows. They never mentioned coming the last she talked to them.

"They're busy with meetings this evening," she informed. "They're going to come by sometime tomorrow. Mom needs to talk to you about some things."

"About what?"

"I'm not sure," she shrugged. "All I know is she had things to show you."

"How long are you here for, Aria?" Arizona yawed.

"As long as you guys need me?" She shrugged. "I'm worried about this one," she pointed to her sister.

"I am, too," Arizona said when Callie rolled her eyes. "She's going home tonight and sleeping in a real bed." She spoke directly to Callie.

"Yes, ma'am," Callie bounced her niece in her arms. "I need to call Meredith or April, who would you rather have?"

"Call April. Meredith needs her rest." Meredith had been running around a lot for them. Making sure their pets were fed, and such things and she felt bad for the newly pregnant woman.

"Okay," Callie walked out the door with her niece in hand and made a quick call.

"Can you do me a huge favor?" Arizona asked when she saw Callie by the door on the phone.

"Sure," Aria nodded.

"Will you stay with Callie at our apartment?" She asked. "She's been here for days and she's tired, Aria. She doesn't rest, and I hate for her to go home by herself. So, will you stay with her?"

"Of course," she agreed. "Elle and I would love to."

Arizona could now relax a little more.

"Okay," Callie came back into the room. "April will be here shortly," she walked up to the foot of the bed.

"Hey, babe," she hoped Callie wouldn't mind her asking Aria to stay with her. "I told Aria she and the baby could stay at the apartment, you don't mind, do ya?"

"Of course not," she smiled at her sister. "I'll have someone to keep my mind off things tonight," she looked at her niece. "Do you wanna have a sleepover?"

"Yay," she clapped.

"Yay," Callie couldn't help but giggle. "Say hi to Riz, Elle," she brought her closer to her girlfriend's side.

"Tia," she pointed to the blonde. "Ouchie,"

"I've got some boo boo's." Arizona couldn't help but grin at the two girls by her bed.

Callie didn't miss Arizona's subtle glances at her while she had been holding her niece. She knew what had to be going through her girlfriend's mind while seeing them together because she was having the same thoughts.

"Feel better?" She leaned down to touch, but Callie pulled her away.

"No, no, we can't touch Riz's boo boo's, baby," she leaned her down to Arizona. "Give her a kiss," she said as the little brunette pressed a wet kiss to Arizona's cheek.

"Wow," Arizona grinned through her returning pain. "That was the best kiss."

"Tia, kiss ouchie," she pointed to the blonde.

"How about I give her a kiss like you did?" She leaned down and pecked Arizona's cheek.

"Oh, that was a good one too," she tried to smile again.

Callie could tell by the blonde's voice she was starting to feel bad, again.

"Go to mommy, Elle," she handed her over so she could attend to her. "Are you, okay?" She questioned sitting on the edge of the bed.

"Yeah, meds are just wearing off," she breathed. "Where's my pump?"

Callie knew if Arizona was asking for medicine she must be feeling rough.

The blonde didn't like hitting her pain pump, so much so, her doctor would come in and hit it for her while she protested.

"Here," Callie helped her. "Do your breathing before you get to sleep," she grabbed the respiratory device off the table.

"I'll do it later," she hated blowing in that thing. "Please?" She asked while receiving the maximum size of meds she was allowed. If Callie would be leaving before long, she just wanted to sleep until her return in the morning.

"No," Callie hated to be forceful with the woman, but she was damn stubborn sometimes. "You have to make sure your lungs stay clear while you're laid up in bed, now breath, please." She held it her girlfriend. "Getting stronger every day," Callie watched the numbers.

"Again," Elle pointed, and wiggled out of her mother's hands and somehow ended up in Callie's lap.

"Not you, too," she grumbled tickling the girls' tummy.

"Breathe," she pointed, pushing the woman's hands away.

"Yeah, yeah," Arizona blew a few more breaths before refusing to blow anymore.

"Isn't she cute, Elle."

"Pitty,"

"Very pretty," Callie agreed, as she brushed the back of her hand against the woman's cheek. "Even with her ouchies," she winked at the blonde.

"Yep," she mimicked her aunt by touching Arizona's face.

The three continued to make small talk, all the while the injured party kept getting sleepier and sleepier, and by the time April finally arrived, she was hanging onto consciousness by a thread only because she wanted to kiss her girlfriend goodnight before she parted for the night.

And thankfully the time came where Callie was about to leave for the night along with her niece and sister.

"I'll miss you," she grabbed a few of her things off the table.

"I'll miss you, too," Arizona yawned. "Be back first thing in the morning?"

"Before breakfast, sweetie," Callie leaned down and kissed her. "I love you, I love you, I love you," she whispered between tender pecks as she felt Arizona place her hand on the back of her neck to keep her in place.

"I love you, I love you, I love you, too," she breathed deepening every kiss. "Get some rest, but hurry back." She hated Callie was leaving, but the brunette needed to get out of these four walls for a while.

"I will," Callie nodded. She was going to miss this woman tonight. "Go to sleep, baby." She kissed her forehead and whispered goodnight one last time.


	72. Chapter 72

**That Calzona, Sofia pic yesterday! Ugh my heart! There's a reason for this SL! I say let the journey finally begin.**

* * *

 **Chapter 72**

* * *

Callie hated leaving the hospital without her girlfriend, but she knew that she wouldn't be able to make it another three or four more days in that hospital without some decent rest, but that didn't make it any easier to leave Arizona.

She had her sister and niece with her which was unexpected, but yet gave her a sense of relief because she didn't want to spend another night alone in her apartment she shared with her lover.

It also gave Arizona a sense of comfort knowing Callie's family was there for her during this time. She knew their friends would be there and give Callie support through this, but the support from family was the greatest support of all.

She was grateful that Aria had shown up unexpectedly. Callie really needed her family by her side as much as Arizona needed her mother, Betty and girlfriend by hers.

Callie needed someone on the outside of their circle she could talk to and confide in because they couldn't do that with each other as much as they wanted to at the moment.

And even though she was happy to have her family by her side right now, Callie dreaded walking upstairs into the apartment she shared with her girlfriend.

She just knew that the place would be a disaster because she had left Poseidon inside for days without supervision. Usually if he was left alone for two hours he would have trash sprawled out in the kitchen or things strewn all throughout the loft, so she could only imagine what the place looked like as she walked into the building.

"I'm sorry, sis," Callie started up the stairs with her sister and niece on her heels. Aria could tell by the tone in her older sister's voice she had been running on fumes for the past few days. "I've not been here for several days, and I'm sure the dog has taken over the place, so ignore the mess right now."

"Oh," Aria dismissed her. "A dog is like a toddler, they leave a wreck in every room they enter." She chuckled.

"Yeah," Callie looked back and smiled at the little girl in her sister's arms. She loved that she was going to be able to spend the night with the little girl in her environment.

She couldn't wait to see the toddler running around and chasing the cats.

Reaching the top of the stairs, Callie glanced around at her apartment. It didn't look anything like she had left it previously. The last time she was here there were pillows and blankets strewn on the floor by the couch, a few wine bottles and glasses sitting around, and amongst those, Callie and Meredith's empty Chinese boxes from the day of the shooting had been scattered on the coffee table.

But today, the apartment was well kept.

There wasn't a dirty dish in sight.

Where dust was once collecting on wood was now shiny surfaces. Where the food containers had been strewn was now magazines lying neatly in a row on the table.

It looked as if someone had come and spent hours cleaning from top to bottom.

Callie immediately knew who had come in and straightened up their apartment.

She had given Meredith a key to keep watch over the pets, and she had to have cleaned the place up on her many trips over to feed her animals.

It was unnecessary, but she greatly appreciated the woman's thoughtfulness. She didn't have to worry about coming home and spending time cleaning the place back up before Arizona was released from the hospital and that eased her mind greatly.

"Well sis, if this is a mess I never want you to visit my place," Aria came to a halt when Callie stopped near the top of the stairs and turned toward the bed.

"Poseidon," Callie patted her legs as the dog rose his head from the pillow on the bed when he heard her lay her keys down. "Mama's home," she laughed when the dog jumped from the mattress and took after her.

The dog hadn't seen the familiar faces of his owners in days and when he saw Callie his excitement level jumped through the roof.

"Whoa," she tried to stop him when he dashed full speed at her. "Hey, big boy," she laughed when he jumped with a force, causing her back to crash against the wall beside the TV, all the while, he playfully barked at his owner.

"Did you miss me," she giggled, sliding down the wall when he started pressing his long wet tongue to her face. "I missed you, too, buddy," she hugged him around the neck as he invaded her space while playfully burying his nose into the woman's own neck and hair.

She hadn't laughed like this in days.

There was a sense of peace her animals could bring to her right now. Callie was grateful to be able to play with him for a few minutes as it took her mind off things for a second.

"Someone's been neglected," Aria put her daughter down and laughed as the dog consumed her sister.

"I think so," Callie continued to laugh when Poseidon kept vying for her attention. "Okay, okay," she tried to push his face away from hers. "I get it, you missed me," she grabbed his head. "Mommy misses you, too," she ran her hand over the dogs head repeatedly. "She's hurt right now," she whispered, kissing him on the nose before hugging him again. "But she can't wait to come home..." She said, feeling tears spring in the back of her eyes. "And, see you guys," she sniffed as she continued to hug her dog.

Even though she had amazing company it didn't dissipate her desire and need for her girlfriend.

"Tia cry, mommy," the little girl pointed at her aunt before looking up at her mother.

"Yeah, baby, she's a little sad," Aria knelt down to her daughter. "Why don't we show Tia Callie what we do when someone cries?" She rubbed her back.

"Me do it," she nodded and walked around the dog and Callie's legs so she could reach the brunette's face. "It's okay," she kissed her cheek before pressing her face up against Callie's and patting her on the shoulder.

Callie was so wrapped up in her tears and the dog that she hadn't noticed Elena until she consoled her by pressing their faces together as the little girl tried to hug her neck.

Feeling those little arms trying to comfort her instantly made her feel a hundred times better. "Come here, you," she let loose of the dog and took the little girl in her arms.

"Yeah," Aria whispered, sitting down beside her sister and mirroring her daughter's actions. "Everything's going to be okay, sis."

"I came so close to losing her, Aria," she whimpered as all three of them embraced.

"But, you didn't," she whispered as she hugged her tight.

Seeing Callie upset broke her spirit. She had never seen her sister this upset before and all she wanted to do was ease her burden anyway she could.

"I didn't," Callie breathed, leaning against her sister as her niece continued to hug her neck.

This was exactly what Callie needed right now. Things would be perfect if only she was able to bring Arizona home from the hospital.

"You've made me feel so much better, big girl," she pulled back and tickled her stomach after wiping away her tears. "You and Mommy being here with me has made me so much better." She kissed her hair. "Thank you," she smiled when the girl giggled.

"I guess I should find us some dinner," she sighed, looking around the room.

"No, you are going to go take a hot bath, while Elle and I cook us dinner, right doll," she nudged her daughter.

"Me can cook," she nodded.

"No," Callie protested. "You're my guests, plus cooking will take my mind off things," Callie said as they all stood from the floor. "I don't remember the last time we went grocery shopping, but I'm sure I can come up with something," she straightened her clothes as Elle went running for the small kitten that jumped on the bed.

"How about this, Elle and I will run to the grocery story while you relax in that hot bath, and afterward we'll cook together?"

"Sis," Callie exhaled, fighting with her sister would be pointless, and a nice hot bath did sound enticing.

"She made me promise to look after you tonight," she pointed. "So point me in the right direction."

"There's a small market a block away, on seventh Avenue." Callie told her as she went to pick her niece up. "But, she's staying with Aunt Callie. Isn't that right?"

"Tia," she nodded and nestled into her aunt's chest.

"Yeah," she grinned. Having her niece with her filled her with so much joy in this moment. "That's Aunt Callie's girl." She returned the sentiment.

"Aunt Riz,"

"Wait," Callie faked her shock. "You're Riz's girl?"

"Yes,"

Her heart jumped two sizes at the girl's admittance. She loved how Elle had taken up with her girlfriend. "Well I guess I can deal with that," she grinned, kissing her cheek. "As your Aunt Riz would say... you're so cute," she pinched her cheek.

"Me know," Callie could only giggle at the little girl in her arms.

God, it felt good to laugh, again.

"You know," she couldn't believe she was going to say this right now. "Your Aunt Riz wants to give you some cousins someday," she voiced her thoughts as of late.

A week ago she would have never gave this more than a passing thought, but now after several events, it was a huge possibility for them. She had now realized that she could be or have anything she had ever wanted with Arizona if she just let herself.

Although, she couldn't envision herself becoming pregnant ever again, there were other ways of having the child she had once wanted.

They just had to have that discussion.

"What do you think about that?" Callie risked a glance at her sister. Saying it out loud made it that much more real to her. "Do you want cousins to play with someday?"

"Talking kids, already? I thought that..."

"Oh, Aria," she stopped her by shaking her head as a scoff escaped her mouth. "We have a lot to discuss over dinner, sis. So you better get going before this one falls asleep," she rocked the little girl in her arms.

Damn, she never knew loving a child could fill her with so much love.

"Are you sure?" Aria questioned. She hated burdening her sister with her daughter right now.

"Of course I'm sure. She's my niece." She held her tight. She had only known the little Latina for three months, and she couldn't picture her life without her now. "While you're gone I'll give her a bath."

"Cal, you really don't have to, I'll do it later."

"Go on," she shooed her away. "If it wasn't for her right now I'd probably be in bed crying." She walked over to her purse. "Instead, I get to laugh, play and give her a bath." She handed her card over to her sister. "You are my guests, so take that and get some groceries. Get whatever you want, and get her some snacks."

* * *

As soon as Aria left, Callie headed to the bathroom to give her niece a bath. She figured bathing a two year old would be easier than what it actually was.

The whole time she spent in the bathroom, she imagined what it would be like if she were bathing a child she shared with her girlfriend. She could see Arizona hopping in the tube and acting like a toddler herself.

By the time she finished, she was soaked from head to toe because Bagheera decided to have a peek-a-boo contest with Elle and the girl would try to splash the kitten every time she poked her head over the tub. But, Callie didn't care if the whole floor was flooded; she loved every second of bathing the little girl.

By the time Callie dressed her in pajamas, Aria had returned and started on dinner.

After playing a few more minutes with the girl, she finally let her roam the loft as she helped her younger sister finish her pasta meal.

During dinner, they kept their conversations light until Elle finished her meal, and started chasing the cats around the room with the help of Poseidon.

"No, Elle," she clapped her hands together loudly when she saw the toddler pull roughly at her dogs ear. Although Poseidon and Elena had got along well, he had never been around kids and Callie was a little weary he may snap at her. "Don't pull Poussey's ear."

"Poussey?" Aria almost spit out her wine. She had never heard Callie call him that before.

"Poussy,"

"Callie!" She exclaimed when she heard her daughter try to repeat the name only to say it wrong. "Who names a dog... Poussey?" She leaned in and whispered.

"Arizona," she giggled when Elle kept repeating it.

"Poussy,"

"Oh my, God," she sighed. "Todd isn't going to let me rush off across the country with her anymore once he hears the language her Tia Callie is teaching her."

"Oh, relax," she shoved her away. "She's just a baby." She turned her attention back on her pasta and wine.

* * *

After eating dinner, Callie cleaned up the kitchen while Aria tried to put her daughter to sleep so they could do some talking, but unfortunately Elena was still a little too wired up in her new environment.

After spending a while trying to calm her child, she finally gave up when the little girl quickly crawled off the bed and sprinted through the house causing the two cats to disperse from Callie.

Aria finally made her way over to the couch where her sister was sitting sipping on her glass of wine while watching her niece run around the loft for the hundredth time that night.

It wasn't until then did Callie realize just how much she needed this break.

After Elena finally calmed down a bit, she began to tell Aria the events that had unfolded over the past week minus her pregnancy scare. She didn't feel that was necessary at the moment.

She started by telling her where she thought she and Arizona once stood which ultimately led to their huge fight five nights ago.

It felt good just to have someone that wasn't in their inner circle she could talk to, but she made sure not to exaggerate her side. She didn't want to make Arizona out to be the bad guy in the argument because both were equally at fault; none greater than the other in her eyes.

Spending over an hour shedding a few tears as she unloaded her problems on her sister, Callie finally headed off to have a bath after Elena fell asleep in her sister's arms.

By that time it was well past eleven and Aria called it a night while Callie soaked in the tube a while.

It was nice to have a few minutes alone to only worry about herself. Arizona was right, she really needed to take better care of herself right now so she could be prime to wait on the woman hand and foot when she returned home.

As the minutes ticked, Callie felt herself becoming more and more relaxed in the hot water and before she knew it she felt herself nodding off to sleep. On the third time, she forced herself out and into her pajamas before making sure everything was locked up for the night.

Turning the lights off in the kitchen, she finally made her way to bed just as a small smile lit her face at the site of her niece lying asleep in the middle of the mattress.

Callie was a little over excited about having her niece spend the night; she just wished Arizona could be here to enjoy this with her.

* * *

The brunette spent several minutes trying to fall asleep, but she just couldn't clear her mind enough. So many things were running rampant as she tried to relax her body as she lied on Arizona's side of the bed.

After tossing and turning a while longer, she finally sat up in the bed and grabbed her phone off the nightstand, wondering if her girlfriend was lying awake across the street.

She thought about calling her, but was afraid she'd wake her from her slumber, so she threw her phone back down just as a thought passed her mind.

Elle had been plundering around the bedside earlier in the night and had been pulling the drawers of their nightstand out before Aria finally pulled her away from the bedside. Seeing one of the drawers still slightly ajar took Callie back to when Arizona was in her arms confessing things to her.

She wasn't sure if she should look inside or not.

Arizona was in a great deal of pain when she let it slip, and Callie wasn't completely sure if her girlfriend even remembered saying what she had said. However, curiosity got the best of her and she pulled the drawer open a little further and felt around until she found what she was looking for stuffed in the back of the drawer.

Pulling the pink sock out, her heart rate sped up and her palms began to sweat just at the mere thought of what was inside.

She wasn't quite ready for this and she was sure Arizona wasn't either, but that hadn't stopped the blonde from planning, apparently.

Callie leaned back against the head board of her bed as she held the pink sock. She couldn't believe Arizona had actually bought her a ring.

She wasn't sure how long it was until she finally got the nerve to turn the material upside down and shake it until a familiar blue tiffany's box fell out of the sock.

Just as she anticipated opening the box, her phone started blaring which startled her and caused the box to slip from her grasp and land in her lap.

"Hello," she quickly answered her phone so not to wake up the sleeping girls beside her.

"Hi,"

"Hey, good lookin'," Callie smiled when she glanced at her phone. She hadn't realized that Arizona was FaceTiming her until she heard her voice and looked down to see her sleepy face on the screen. "What are you doing up so late?" She questioned, quickly grabbing the box and placing it under the cover beside her.

Damn, that was close.

"I couldn't sleep. I've been thinking about you," Arizona replied sleepily.

"Oh yeah," Callie slid down in the bed and pulled the covers up over her. "I've been thinking about you, too."

"Oh yeah," she repeated her girlfriend's words.

"Yeah," Callie whispered.

"What were you thinking about exactly?"

"Oh ya know, I was tossing and turning and I kept waiting on you to tell me to cool it or you were gonna have to take a Dramamine," she chuckled. "The beds too cold without you,"

"Can't sleep either, huh?" Arizona smiled. There had been a few occasions throughout the past few months where Callie tossed and turned all night and she teased her by saying she felt like she was getting sea sick on a boat in the middle of the ocean.

"No," she replied. "What were you thinking about?" Callie questioned.

"About how much I hate you." She said flatly.

"What?" She scoffed.

"I hate you for making me need you so much."

"Then I hate you, too," she said seeing Arizona smiled.

"I can't live without you," Arizona admitted in a whisper. "I just wanted to tell you that before I went to sleep."

Those five words made Callie's heart melt. "I don't want to live without you either," she conceded, rolling on her side and laying her head down on Arizona's pillow.

"We'll work everything out, right?"

Even though she had been on the verge of sleep when Callie left it never came. Now that the brunette was finally away all she could think about was their relationship.

"Yes, Arizona," she paused while looking into her blue eyes. "We'll work everything out," she gently assured her. "This disagreement won't destroy us. I won't let it," she finished. "I promise, baby,"

"I miss you, Calliope." Arizona breathed when Callie comforted her with her words. She was so relieved that she was willing to work out all of their differences.

"I miss you, too, love." Callie smiled at her, giving the blonde the comfort she was looking for in the moment.

She knew Arizona hated to feel vulnerable, but yet here she was willingly leaning on her without a fight. And, she would continue to let her do so for the rest of her life.

"I miss you more." The blonde sniffed her blanket.

"How so?"

"I made April get me the blanket you've been using at night because it smells like you." A soft pink blush swept across her face at the admittance.

"I'm using your pillow," she chuckled when Arizona nestled her head into the cover and closed her eyes. "Go to sleep, babe."

"I wish you were here to hold me." She whispered when she caught a glimpse of two bodies behind her girlfriend.

"I wish I was, too."

"Calliope Torres, I never dreamed I'd find you in our bed with two other girls." she grinned when the little girls sleeping face came on her screen.

"I know, but she was really cute, so I brought her home."

"You both are very cute." Arizona grinned.

"She said she wasn't my girl, that she was Aunt Riz's."

"Awe... she called me Aunt Riz?" The little girl just wormed her way into a bigger place in her heart.

"Yeah," Callie grinned.

"I love you, Calliope." She said when her girlfriend's face came back in the picture.

The blonde hated she felt so defenseless right now, but she couldn't be more thankful that she had this amazing woman in her life to be her warm place to rest.

"I love you, too."

"Goodnight, Baloo," Arizona whispered before yawning.

"Sleep tight, beautiful." My god, Callie loved this woman with all of her heart.

"You too,"

"Hey,"

"Hmm?"

"I'll give ya a sponge bath tomorrow," Callie winked.

"Go to sleep, Calliope Torres," Arizona rolled her eyes, blowing a kiss before hanging up the phone.

Plugging her phone up to charge, Callie lied back down and pulled the box from underneath the covers where she had stuffed it.

It took her about thirty seconds before she decided to put it back where she found it, but before she could completely close the drawer shut she pulled it back open.

She knew it was wrong, but the temptation was just too great so she grabbed the sock out and slid the box out.

Swallowing the lump in her throat, she opened the box slowly to reveal a white gold ring causing her to gasp at the beautiful piece

It wasn't something that screamed, I'm engaged, but it was perfect for them, nonetheless.

It wasn't a ring that she would ever pick out for herself, but knowing the reason behind Arizona's choice made her feel like the princess her girlfriend said she was in her eyes and that was all that mattered.

Pulling the item out of the box, she examined it in the moonlight that was shining through the window above the bed.

All she could think of was what way would Arizona have proposed to her.

Would Arizona make it a romantic night at home, a fancy restaurant, some extravagant gesture at a memorable spot or just a spur of the moment thing in bed?

"Cal," Aria mumbled when she saw her sister sitting up in the bed and looking at something on her finger.

"Aria," Callie gasped being brought from her day dream. "What are you doing awake?" She quickly pulled the ring off her finger and placed it back in the box like she found it.

"I thought I heard you talking to someone," she stretched her body. "Was you?" She rolled over and propped her head up on her hand.

"Yeah," she closed the box. "I was talking to Arizona."

"She isn't asleep?"

"Nope," Callie kept her eyes on the blue box in her hand as her mind wondered for a few moments. "Hey, Aria?"

"Yeah?" She looked up from her sleeping daughter and gazed at her sister.

"Remember when I told you I couldn't have any more kids?"

She hadn't even told any of their friends about her miscarriage, but she felt compelled to tell her sister.

"Yeah," she looked sadly at her sister. She knew how much her older sibling wanted a family at one time.

"Well...turns out," she swallowed. "I can have children."

"You can?" She furrowed her brows as she looked on. She thought she would be more elated at telling her the news.

"Also turns out," she opened the ring box again as she thought about her situation with her last pregnancy and her feelings towards carrying. "I was pregnant, but I lost the baby last month."

"You were pregnant?" Her eyes widened at the news. "That's..." She realizes she said she had lost another baby. "That's... oh sis," she reached over and grabbed her hand. "Was it..." She couldn't even finish the sentence when she realized who would have been the father.

"Mitch's... yeah," Callie whispered.

"How did Arizona handle that news?"

"Ahh...actually I thought she'd be more upset about it," she shrugged. "Don't get me wrong she was, but not in the way I thought," she shook her head. "She was obviously upset it happened. I thought she'd be furious at Mitch, but she was more upset that I had to suffer that again."

"She loves you," Aria stated point blank. "She wants you to have everything you've ever wanted. Seeing your partner go through something like that makes a person feel an ache that no one understands. I can only imagine how helpless she must have felt," she spoke softly. She could tell how much Arizona loved her sister so she couldn't imagine how she must have felt about it all. "Just think if it were her."

"I couldn't watch her go through that, it would be too heartbreaking."

"Exactly, but she had no choice."

"She wants babies with me," she shook her head. She already explained a lot of this to Aria, but she felt the need to go over it again for her own sake. "I keep asking myself if I can do what she wants. She wants me to have one and I'm trying to envision myself pregnant again, and I just don't know if I can do it." She breathed. "I love her and I want to give her everything she wants, but what if she wants this and it's a deal breaker? I'm afraid I would do it to appease her, and if something happened again, I'd blame her."

"You have to communicate, Callie," Aria insisted. "From what you told me neither of you did. If she really loves you, she'll understand. I don't think she'd ever make you do something you didn't want especially if you may regret it and her down the road."

"Maybe,"

"Do you really want kids, sis, or do you want them because she does and you're afraid you'll lose her if you don't?"

"I've done nothing but think about this for days," Callie stated as she continued to stare at the ring in the box. "I can see myself raising a baby with her; I just can't see myself actually having it. I'm too scared Aria; I'm scared to feel like that again, and I'm scared if I do, I'll end up hating her if something terrible happens and I just can't risk that."

"You just have to talk, sis. And, you have to remember this isn't the first huge fight or disagreement you're going to have. You're going to have tons of arguments and most if not everyone are going to be seemingly pointless." She shrugged. "If I would have walked away from Todd when he pulled his bull shit, I wouldn't have the love of my life lying right here," she rubbed her sleeping daughters back. "And, I'm not saying I don't pick arguments for the sake of it, it comes with the territory. But she..." She looked down at her daughter. "Is worth all of our ups and downs. There's no greater love than a child, especially if you share that love with your soulmate."

Callie couldn't help but smile. "She is pretty great and she's not even mine." Callie caressed the little girls face as she thought about her lover.

"Well, I want to talk to you about that."

"What?"

"Todd and I have been talking that if something were to ever happen to us we'd want Elle to be well taken care of. And, it's not a knock to any of Todd's family, but we feel that she'd be more loved with you and Arizona. So, if something were to happen to us we want Elle to live with you, if you'll have her."

"Really?" She felt tears instantly brim her eyes at the sentiment.

"Yeah, but of course it's something you and Riz need to discuss."

"Of course," she sniffed. "I'll talk to her, but I'm sure she'd agree with me; she adores Elle."

"I think the feelings mutual." Aria laughed finally noticing the object in her sister's hand.

"What is that?" she reached over her daughter's body and grabbed the item, careful not to wake up the toddler. "Whoa..."

"No," Callie tried to take it back. She didn't want Aria to know that she had snooped in Arizona's personals.

"Yes," she jerked it away. "What is this?"

"Promise you won't tell her?" Callie pleaded as she looked over to her sister.

"Promise,"

"After Arizona was shot, I was holding her in my arms," she whispered to her sister. "She thought she was dying, so she told me about a ring in her drawer. I had forgotten all about it until I lied down after my bath and saw the drawer open."

"So you looked for it?"

"Is that terrible?" She bit the bottom of her lip.

"No," Aria sat up in the bed as she held the box. "Can I?" She asked before opening it. She was unsure how Arizona would feel about her snooping right along with Callie, but she couldn't resist a peek.

"Yeah," she shrugged. "I'm not even sure she remembers telling me about it," Callie said as she heard a gasp from her sister. "She's not mentioned it again."

"Wow," she laughed when she saw the ring. "Seriously, Callie?"

"What?"

"You've got her whipped." The younger sibling pulled the ring out and examined it. "This must have cost a pretty penny."

"You think?" She questioned.

Was it even supposed to be an engagement ring?

"I want to know what you did to deserve a ring like this."

"I have no idea," Callie chuckled. "It's beautiful, though, isn't it?"

"It is," she confirmed. "She really loves you, Callie."

"You think?"

"If the...sixteen diamonds," she counted, causing her mouth to drop. "Are any indication at all... I'd say yes," she placed the ring back inside the container and handed it back to her sister. "It's an odd design for an engagement ring, though."

"Not for her," Callie smiled opening the box one more time before slipping it back inside the pink sock.

"Is this what you honestly want?" Aria asked when Callie placed the ring back in the drawer. She hated to see Callie change her mind about marriage just because of a traumatic situation. "I just don't want this event to change your mind on what you really want."

"Some events in life do change your way of thinking," she breathed. "But, before I even knew Mitch was looking for her I had an...epiphany of sorts," she shrugged. "I love her, Aria, and if she wants a legal document that says we're together until our dying breath... then I'm all for it," she continued. "She has given me life, again, and I'm going to do my best to make sure she has everything she wants just like she has for me."

Each woman loved the other tremendously so Callie knew everything would work out in the end because nothing in life mattered if they didn't have each other.


	73. Chapter 73

**Chapter 73**

* * *

"Knock, knock," Callie walked up to her lovers hospital door on this mid-morning day with a huge smile on her face.

Today was going to be a great day, she could feel it.

"Are you awake," she glanced around the basket of flowers she had purchased her girlfriend only to see the blonde's face full of anger.

"GET OUT,"

"Whoa," Callie cringed when she saw her throw a rolled towel at the nurse who was only trying to help. "Easy," she scolded the blonde. All she needed now was to rip her stitches open. "What's going on in here?" She quickly came to the blonde's side.

"Oh, thank god you're here," she finally sighed in relief when she saw her girlfriend's face. "Get her out of here," she growled turning her angry gaze back towards the nurse.

"Babe, wha..."

"Get out," she shouted to the woman who annoyingly looked on at her.

Looking pleadingly to the nurse, Callie gently asked, "Can you give us a few minutes so I can talk some sense into my delightful girlfriend?" She smiled politely at the worker as she sat the arrangement down on the table by the bed.

"Arizona," she turned back and glared at the blonde lying in the bed.

"Are those for me?" She asked sweetly when she saw the arrangement of assorted flowers.

"Oh no," she scoffed at the not so innocent blonde. "Don't act all sweet now. What was that all about?"

"She was annoying me," Arizona shrugged as she felt one of the rose pedals between her fingertips.

"Arizona Brooke," Callie glared at her as she sat down on the bed and faced her girlfriend.

"They want to give me another sponge bath, Calliope," she whined when she received the stern look from her lover. "Tell them no." She demanded.

"But, babe," she couldn't help but smile at the pouting woman. "You're getting a little rank." She teased.

"Exactly, Calliope," she rolled her eyes. "They promised I could finally have a shower today, and now she's making some bull shit excuse as to why I can't," she complained as her girlfriend tried to grab her hand.

"Why can't you?" Callie remembered the nurse coming in and telling Arizona they'd help her shower this morning after her breakfast, so she wondered what had changed.

"Because," she gingerly crossed her arms over her chest, but quickly dropped them when she felt tightness and pain. "Ugh," she hated that she couldn't do much for herself right now.

"Come down, and talk," Callie spoke gently when she saw Arizona getting upset. "Why can't you shower?"

"I told them that I could bathe myself and she said if I was going into it with that attitude that they'd just give me another sponge bath. She's not to come around me, Callie." She said in a demanding tone.

"Arizona," Callie continued her voice soft. She knew if she became argumentative with Arizona she would never get her to calm her nerves. "What did you do?" She could tell the blonde wasn't telling the whole story.

"Why do you have to know me so well," she tried to push her girlfriend off the bed with her leg.

"Stop roughhousing with me," she grabbed the blonde's leg playfully. She loved that her Arizona was coming back more and more every day, now if she could change her attitude a little with the hospital staff she would be so awesome. "Breathe," she inhaled with her girlfriend. Over the past few days Arizona had been easily irritated and was giving her nurses a hard time. "Now tell me what happened, sweetie, were they mean to my baby?" She coddled her by hovering over the bed and rubbing her thigh.

Callie was playing right into her and babying her just like she wanted. "She said she was going to help me shower, and I insisted that I was a big girl I could bathe myself," she mumbled knowing Callie would end up scolding her. "So, she said if I didn't accept her help, she would give me another sponge bath."

"And," Callie could tell there was more.

"Andddd," she drug out, knowing Callie was going to chide her. "I told her she only wanted to see me naked."

"Arizona!" She exclaimed at her girlfriend's admittance. She didn't know what the hell to do with this woman anymore.

"Well she does, Callie." She whined. "I told her that I was a lady, and if she wanted a show she needed to at least buy me dinner and take me dancing first."

"Oh my, god," Callie tried to hide her laugh but failed.

"I don't need some dinosaur helping me take a shower. I can do it my damn self," she said getting upset now because her girlfriend was getting tickled. "Stop laughing," she cried. "She does not get the privilege to see my lady bits."

"Damn right," she continued to giggle. "That is for my eyes only."

"Callie," she rolled her eyes in frustration, now she didn't want to be touched by the brunette much less coddled. "Can you pretend you know what this is like for me for just two seconds?" She questioned. "This is hard, I've never had to depend on anyone for help, much less a shower. A shower, Callie, they won't even let me bathe myself."

Callie vowed that she'd stand by Arizona's side and be the woman's crutch, but she knew it would come with resistance at times.

And here it was.

"I know," her smile quickly disappeared from her face when she saw how upset Arizona was becoming. "I know you don't like help, much less from a stranger in the place you work, but they're just trying to take care of you honey."

"Why don't you just get out, too," she mumbled as she turned her head. She didn't want to hear it from the nurses and she sure as hell didn't want to hear it from her girlfriend.

Today made the eighth day she had been laid up in bed and she was tired of being restrained to minimal movement. And, the times she was allowed out of bed she had to have someone by her side the whole time helping her along and she was beyond ready to do something for herself.

"Riz, listen to me," Callie waited several seconds for Arizona to turn her attention back to her.

"What Callie? And, why are you so chipper today? You just came back from seeing Aria and Elena off at the airport; I thought you'd be in a crappy mood just like I am." The blonde was annoyed that Callie didn't have same attitude she did.

"I am sad; I already miss those little chubby cheeks," she grinned just thinking of her niece. "Four nights just wasn't enough with her, it only makes me miss her more. Elle, not Aria," she clarified.

"So why are you in a good mood?" Arizona annoyingly stared at her.

"Well, if you're not just a joy to be around," she teased caressing her leg. "For one... this is what love does to you," she pointed out the grin on her face as she shot her a wink. "And secondly, I have a secret."

With Aria staying several days while Arizona was still in the hospital, it was a little easier for her to talk Callie into going home at night and getting rest.

Now that the brunette had been sleeping at night she was raring to go in the mornings when she arrived to her girlfriend's bedside which was a good thing.

Every morning Arizona would grumpily harass the nurses about something or another until Callie arrived and which calmed her mood somewhat.

As soon as Callie returned to Arizona's side in the morning she became her personal nurse. Anything she needed the brunette would be up on her feet assisting her girlfriend.

If Arizona's Doctor wanted her sitting in a chair Callie would be the one to help her. Or if Bailey wanted her walking, Callie would be on her right side coaching her down the hall the whole time.

Arizona didn't have many problems walking even though she was a bit slow from the stiffness of lying in bed most of the day. And, when she was up and moving she couldn't walk far distances because she was too easily winded which upset her until Callie assured her that she was exceeding the doctors' expectations.

There was something to be said about Callie nursing her back to health. Arizona secretly loved every moment of it.

She couldn't get enough of the woman hovering, babying and touching her, except for when the nurses wanted to give her a sponge bath.

Arizona was resistant when the nurse would come in to give her one which caused Callie to offer, but Arizona would not let her.

It wasn't that she didn't appreciate the gesture from the brunette, but she didn't feel Callie should have to bathe her.

She felt too defenseless in this situation already and having her girlfriend give her a sponge bath would be too embarrassing.

"Is your secret juicy?"

"Oh, it's exciting."

"For who,"

"I can't tell you until you agree to have help," Callie shook her head. "Either you can have yet another sponge bath or you can suck it up and have a nice shower. It's your call."

"I already decided on a shower, they won't let me."

"Because you want to take it alone, babe, you know you still need help," Callie tried to make her understand. "You have to have help standing up; you've not built your strength up enough, yet. And if you fall..." She shook her head. "It could be bad, honey. Everyone's just looking out for you."

"I just wanna take a shower without their help. I want to do something for myself."

"I know you do, baby, but right now you have to have a helping hand," Callie insisted. "Your hair is oily," she teased knowing the blonde hated not being able to wash her hair every day.

"Callie," she complained.

"How about I give you a shower?"

"No," she whined. "It's not your job, it's the nurses."

"And you're not letting them do it," she scoffed. "Arizona, I've been getting you up, walking with you...I can do this, too." Callie insisted.

"I'm dirty, Callie. Do you know how humiliating this is for me?"

"I know, sweetie," she softened her tone. "But, if it were me you'd be right here doing everything, wouldn't you?" She lifted the blonde's chin.

"I've just been shot, I'm not incompetent. I can shower on my own."

"Babe, no you can't. Besides, you weren't just shot," Callie reminded her.

Damn, when would Arizona learn she was not going to win right now?

"You had emergency surgery to repair your lung and extract bullet and bone pieces from your chest. You are moving slow and still in some pain even though you're hiding it. And yeah," she agreed. "You're getting more mobile every day which is so awesome, but you can't overdo it. I will not stand aside and let you hurt yourself," she stated. "So please, let me take care of you like you've took care of me for so long."

"I don't want you to do it," she reiterated, shaking her head and averting her gaze.

"Okay," Callie spoke knowing Arizona was worrying about something other than she was letting on. "Tell me why, please."

"Fine, tell the nurses to help me," she gave in. She didn't want to deal with this.

"Arizona,"

The blonde knew Callie could see right through her.

"Callie," she knew it was going to come up sooner or later.

"Arizona," Callie exaggerated her name.

"Fine," she huffed. "I know you've seen my scars because they've showed you how to clean and bandage them," she paused finally turning back towards the brunette. "But... I've been lying down covered up." She shrugged, laying her head back against the pillow.

"And," Callie didn't know where she was going with this.

"I used to be hot, Callie. I had a smoking body, but now it's marred," she didn't want Callie to look at her. She just wasn't ready for her to see the new her yet. "I have a bullet hole right under my breast and my chest has been hacked open." She grumbled. "Do you know how terrible I'm going to look?"

"Babe," Callie sighed when she saw Arizona avert her eyes. She never dreamed she would feel ashamed of her body. She had always been confident so she never expected this would bring her confidence down.

"No, don't babe me, okay. I don't want you seeing me." She couldn't imagine what Callie would think of her now. "My scars are forever a reminder now, Callie."

"No they're not."

"They are," Arizona protested. "How can I ever be attractive to you again?" She questioned. "Every time you see me you'll think of him."

"No I won't." Callie shot her down quickly. "No I will not."

"I do." Every time she saw her scar she also saw his face and Arizona knew Callie would associate it too. "How could you not?"

"Of course you do, that's natural, Arizona." She shrugged.

"And, you will too. Anytime you see me, whether it's just passing as I'm changing or if we're...having sex," she sighed. She couldn't even think about that right now. "You will see him because he did this." She looked away. "You will always think of him."

"Stop it," Callie grabbed Arizona's face when she saw the tears spring in her eyes. "You don't get to dictate how I'm going to feel, do you hear me?" She questioned even though Arizona couldn't meet her eyes. "First off," she said finally letting loose of her face. She knew Arizona would have a hard time with certain things, but she didn't expect this. "I have seen your scars more than once, and all I see is the woman I love. No scar will ever make me love you less." She insisted. "And, I'm kind of offended. You know it's not just sex with us," she brushed the blonde's hair behind her ear. "So don't say it like that. And secondly, you're right...kinda. It is a reminder, but it's also a reminder of how strong you are." She said causing the blonde to finally look up at her. "You've seen my scars, and yet that doesn't change how you view me, does it?" She said as Arizona tried to bite back her smile.

Callie always had a way of talking her away from the cliff.

"No," now she was feeling crummy because Callie's scars ran so much deeper than the physical.

"A scar just makes us more bad ass, and it's a reminder of what we overcame. Although, my scares weren't physically visible you saw them, and you also saw past them," she spoke softly when she saw she was getting through to her girlfriend. "If I were the one in this bed what would you tell me?"

"First," she finally spoke up. "I would tell you," she said quietly as she grabbed onto her girlfriend's arm while Callie touched her face. "I think...scars were hot." She said, slowly caressing her hand up the brunette's firm arm. She missed being able to touch her. "And that they tell a story of where you've been and what you've overcome."

"So, there you have it."

"Now I feel like the usual ass I am."

"Why?" Callie questioned.

"Because mine are mostly physical," she whispered, dropping her hand from the woman's arm. "Yours were so much deeper. Here I am worrying about my appearance in your eyes when you couldn't even pick up the pieces he left you in."

"But, you did," Callie leaned in and kissed the blonde on the cheek. "You picked those pieces up for me, and I'm going to pick them up for you," she whispered in her ear when Arizona placed her hand on the back of her neck to keep her in place.

Having Callie close to her made her feel at home even though she hadn't been home in over a week.

"Hug me," the blonde requested.

"I miss you at home," Callie whispered, reminding herself of the secret she still held as she carefully wrapped her arms around her girlfriend's neck.

"This is home," she breathed as she closed her eyes and nestled her nose in the brunette's shoulder as she inhaled her favorite scent.

It didn't matter where her belongings may be held; her home was in Callie's arms.

"Will you wash my hair, too?" She finally conceded to have help.

"As many times as you want," Callie smiled into her neck when she embraced her girlfriend as she finally gave in. "You want to look nice when I take you home this evening, don't ya?"

"Wha..." Arizona pulled back from her arms. "Do not toy with my emotions like that, Callie."

Miranda told her she had another day or two of hospital stay before she would release her.

"I'm not," Callie chuckled. "I get to take my baby home today," she grinned as Arizona began to cry.

"Really?" She sniffed.

That's all she wanted right now.

"That's why I was a little late," she began to feel tears collect in her eyes at her girlfriends overwhelming excitement. She was so anxious to have her home again. "I dropped Aria and Elle off at the airport and then I ran a few errands," she grinned at her girlfriend's excitement. "And, it's not that I'm not upset that Aria and Elle were leaving, but my excitement of finally having you home again won out. I've already picked up your meds, and ran to the grocery store." She said, wiping the blonde's tears away. "I tried to make our home a little more welcoming for your long awaited return because Max, Posieden, Bagheera and yours truly are beyond excited for you to come home."

"How did you know?"

"Doctor Bailey stopped me last night when I was heading home; she said that you could go home today. She didn't want to tell you because you'd hound everyone." She laughed knowing it was damn true.

"I would have," Arizona sighed with relief. She had been dreaming of this day for over a week.

"I know," Callie couldn't hide the huge grin on her face. "I'm so ready for you to come home."

"Me too, and I promise no more walking out," she said as Callie placed her index finger over her lips.

"Shh..." She hushed her. "Not yet, okay. Let's get you settled at home before we start making those promises."

"We still have a lot to discuss," Arizona admitted for the first time. She had wanted to talk to Callie, but the hospital environment wasn't the place for that so she had kept silent.

"We do," Callie agreed, standing from the bed and walking to the door.

"What are you doing?" She watched her girlfriend lock the door and pull the blinds.

"I," Callie said pulling her shirt over her head. "Am going to give you a nice shower," she couldn't hide the grin on her face when Arizona's blue eyes racked down her body. "Ah...ahh.. ahhh," she waved her finger at her girlfriend. "Eyes up here, Robbins," She pointed to her face.

"I may be injured, Calliope," Arizona licked her lips as she took in her girlfriends tone, sexy form. "But that doesn't mean I don't have needs." She watched the woman saunter back to her bed.

"I had a need for you last night in the tub," she purred, helping the woman drape her feet over the bed.

Arizona was a slow mover at the moment, but watching her girlfriend walking around in pants and a black bra caused her to lose all sense of mobility which in turn caused Callie to come closer giving her the perfect view of her chest.

"You're beautiful," she swallowed before biting her bottom lip between her teeth. "Did..." She searched the brunettes face to gage whether she was teasing or not. "Did you really...you know?" She eyed her.

"In the bath," Callie could see the desire in her girlfriend's eyes and she was playing on it.

"Yeah," she blushed. Why was Callie making her giddy all of the sudden? "Did you?"

"What do you think?" Callie threw a question back at her as she bit back her grin.

Although it would be smoking hot, Arizona couldn't see her girlfriend pleasing herself. It just didn't seem like Callie. The woman had said many times before they were intimate, sex wasn't her thing, but the brunette had developed a healthy appetite for it since being with her.

"Well," Arizona said as Callie supported her as she stood. The blonde could do most things by herself but she was still sore in the torso and chest, so she wasn't as quick as she once was. "Did you think of me as you touched yourself?"

"Do you think I did?" Callie could see the want turning in the blondes blue eyes.

"I'd like to think so, but I'm not sure that's something you'd do," she stood from the bed as they made their way to the bathroom.

"I guess you'll never know, will ya?" Callie chuckled walking in the bathroom before the blonde.

"I'd like to know, but," she shrugged as she accepted her girlfriends help. "It's something I'm not going to believe until I see it with my own eyes."

"Arizona,"

"Hmm..." She hummed innocently.

"Nothing sexual is going to happen in this shower; you know that, right?" She asked seeing the pout appear on her girlfriend's lips. "You better push that need aside for a while, Doctor Robbins, because I can't have you getting too winded. We have to build that stamina up before you start thinking about any physical activity."

"How about just a little at a time?" She shrugged. "You could show me what you did last night."

"I need you to stay focused," Callie peered at her before turning away. There was no way she wanted to openly admit to what she did, but it was fun to tease Arizona. "I can't have you distracted from the task at hand," she stated as she took her pants off and was left in her undergarments. "I am not your girlfriend right now, I am your caregiver." She said, taking the rest of her clothes off and standing behind her girlfriend to finish disrobing the blonde.

"You know, I've never had anyone this hot take care of me, much less undress me the way you're doing, it actually exceeds the caregiver title," Arizona said as she felt Callie's hands slip her gown off leaving her in nothing but her panties. She felt a little self-conscious, but Callie was easing that little by little. "My girlfriend and I are on a break," she teased the brunette when she felt her kiss her neck. "So, if you're not doing anything in the next thirty minutes how about we get hot and wet together,"

"Shut up," Callie kissed her exposed shoulder. She missed being close to the woman before her. "If you need to sit, just let me know, okay?" She pulled the bath chair near the stall.

"I'm okay," Arizona held on to the safety bar to keep still as Callie prepared the shower. "Do you have everything?" She watched her naked girlfriend grab the shampoo out of her overnight bag.

"Yes, I do," Callie said moving to stand in front of her girlfriend. She was feeling a little exposed at the moment, but she pushed it away because she knew how her girlfriend was feeling about herself. "We need to be careful with you, okay. We can't get this wet," she carefully removed the bandages from her girlfriend's chest. "Keep your back away from the shower head."

"Yes, ma'am," Arizona nodded as Callie then helped her out of her last garment.

"We need a shower like this at home," she walked into the stall and held her hand out for the blonde. She wanted to keep talking so Arizona wouldn't go into her head and start feeling bad about her appearance again. "I'm going to make you feel like a new woman," she grinned as Arizona stepped inside with her.

"Sounds good," she breathed as she chanced a look at her marred skin when she felt the brunette's hands grab onto her waist from behind.

"You okay?" Callie questioned when the woman became quiet.

"Mmhmm..." She tried hiding her worry.

"What are you thinking?" She inquired as the water splashed on her back mostly avoiding her girlfriend.

"It looks bad," she whispered voicing her honest thoughts. "I just want them to go away," she said after really taking in the sight of her wounds.

"Scars fade," Callie placed her chin on the woman's shoulder as Arizona leaned into her embrace.

"Not enough,"

"I know," she whispered as she tried to soothe the woman. "But they'll come a day when you don't even notice them."

"How can you not?"

"I said you won't, I will," she said as she felt the blonde stiffen. "I love you, everything about you," Callie whispered in her ear after hearing the woman's upset voice. "I have memorized every little detail of you, so there won't come a day that I don't notice them because I notice everything each time I look at you," she continued as the hot water streamed down her back. "You have this prominent freckle on the side of your face just under your ear and I can't help but kiss it each time I see it," she gently placed a kiss on the mark on her girlfriend's neck just below her ear.

With each word she could feel Arizona becoming more comfortable in her arms. "You also have a little crease at your left dimple from all your beautiful laughs and smiles throughout the years. It's nothing really noticeable when you're not smiling, but I still see it," she whispered, placing a soft kiss on her cheek. "I can't help but want to feel it on my lips because I find it incredibly sexy," she purred, when she felt her girlfriend release a chuckle. "These can be things you may hate about your body, but those are sometimes the first things I want to see or touch. Like the beauty mark at the swell of your right breast. I have to make a point to kiss it each and every time we make love, and not just once I have to do it a dozen times or it just doesn't feel right." The brunette said stepping around so she could face her lover. "Those are things that you probably hate," she shrugged. "But I love them because it's part of you, and I love you." She admitted. "Do you want to know what I will do every time I look at those scars?"

"What?" Arizona whispered a reply. There were many things on her lover that she absolutely adored and it felt great to know Callie was the same way.

"I will kiss every square inch, and tell you with each press of my lips how beautiful I think you are. And, I'll remind you that they are an ending to a very trying time in our life. Those scars," she whispered looking down at the skin as she gently caressed her fingertip above the wound. "They are only the beginning of what is to be for us."

"They are?" Arizona looked up and met loving brown eyes.

"They are," she whispered with a nod. "I don't love you because of your face even though it's so cute," she smiled. "When I say I love you, I love you for who you are. I just happen to love your face, but not only that, I love your neck, especially when I can make you giggle just by kissing it," she said bringing her hand up and caressing her skin. "But, I also love your arms," she then grabbed onto the woman's biceps. "Not just for your muscles," she playfully squeezes her. "I love you," she shrugged. "Your soft skin," she caressed her sides. "I know you're not perfect, but you are in my eyes and that should be all that matters," She finished. "Every little flaw, I love."

"You do?" Arizona was feeling very insecure, but Callie was washing those attributes away with her true words.

"I do," she confirmed. "A scar doesn't change that. A scar doesn't cause me to see you negatively," she shrugged. "You have some scars I don't know how came about, but that doesn't make me love you less. They add character to your already bubbly personality because each one tells a story, a story that says you've survived something. Some may be funny, and some may be horrific, but not one changes who you are."

"You're making me feel better," Arizona couldn't help but blush as her girlfriend named off tons of things that she loved about her. "I love you, Calliope."

"I love you, too," she leaned in and kissed the crease on the woman's face before pressing their foreheads together. "I can't wait until we get settled at home this afternoon," she brushed the blonde's hair behind her ear. "I'm going to love you, kiss you, hold you, pet you," she continued. "Care for you, sleep with you, and kiss you,"

"You already said that," Arizona giggled as she held onto her girlfriend.

"Oh, that's because I plan on kissing you a lot," Callie pecked her pink lips. "I just want to go home... to our home and hold you and know that you're safe and protected."

"I feel that way right now," she whispered as she wrapped her arms around the brunette.

"Good," Callie held onto her for a few more moments before stepping back around the blonde and bathing her like she promised. "Let's get you fresh and clean so I can take you home."

"Home," she sighed. "I'm ready."

Layering the loofa, Callie proceeded to wash her girlfriends back as the woman stood still while she perfected her task.

"You know," Arizona spoke up and broke the awkwardness she was feeling as Callie washed her. She couldn't ever recall a time other than her childhood that someone else bathed her. "This isn't exactly how I pictured out first shower together."

"Oh," Callie spoke up. "How did you picture it?" she asked as she poured more shower gel on the sponge. This wasn't exactly how she pictured it either, but she'd take anything she could get with Arizona right now.

"I actually pictured a bath with low lights, soft music, bubbles, red wine... maybe even some pizza."

"Pizza in the tub?" Callie laughed as she moved to stand in front of the blonde and wash her. "It sounds amazing, babe, and I think we should make that happen as soon as possible." She carefully washed the blonde's arms before making her way to her chest.

She planned on helping Arizona shower, but from the moans of appreciating escaping the blondes mouth, Callie was on her own in cleaning her.

"I can't wait," Arizona hummed as she rolled her head on her shoulders and enjoyed the moment as much as she could.

"Ya know, I worried for a second you had your piercing in when they were cutting off your bra," she washed her girlfriend's neck and chest after sneaking a peek at the blonde's breasts which reminded her of that moment. "Then I remembered seeing your bar in the medicine cabinet."

"Oh god, that would have been mortifying," Arizona whined. "Omg," she gasped. She hadn't really thought anything about that day besides the actual event. "They cut it off?" She complained. "It was my favorite bra."

"I know," Callie bit back her smile. "We'll get you a new one." She insisted. "Valentine's Day is on its way, maybe I'll get you a few," she winked.

"Can we go away for the weekend?"

"For Valentine's Day," She questioned. "If that's what you want, sure," she shrugged when the blonde nodded.

"I do. I don't care where; I don't even care if it's just ten minutes out of the city. I just want to feel like we're away from it all."

After everything they had been through with the miscarriage, fight, and shooting Arizona wanted to have alone time with Callie so they could get back to themselves without interruptions and Valentine's Day was a perfect time to so.

She just needed some quiet time with her lover.

"Well, seeing you're a little injured, I'll take the Valentine's Day planning under my wing this year, but I'll have you know if you want to get away I'm not going to just reserve a hotel a few minutes away. If we're going away, we're going out of state."

"You don't have to go big," Arizona said as the brunette started to wash her legs. She had all intentions of washing herself where she could, but having Callie wash her was more calming than she expected so she let the woman do her thing. "I just want to be alone with you, and a huge Jacuzzi tub," she grinned as the woman lathered her up. "Cause you know," she looked down at Callie as she concentrated on her job. "After I get better, it's only fair I get to give you a bath."

Callie couldn't help but chuckle at Arizona's response. "You only want to see me naked," Callie grabbed the removable shower head. "I'm all for it," she grinned. "Do you want to wash your...what did you call it? Lady bits?" She laughed, handing over the sponge.

"The only reason you're giving me a shower is because you wanted to see me naked Miss Torres." Arizona stated as she cleaned herself.

"You know me too well." Callie shyly smiled, kneeling down and washing the suds off the blonde, careful not to spray anywhere on her torso. "Don't get any idea, Robbins," she looked up to the blonde and winked as she playfully ran her hands up her legs.

"I'll try my best to stay in patient mode," Arizona said as her girlfriend lathered her legs again. "I know what you're doing, and I have you know I'm going to be a good patient." She insisted. "But I'll remind you my meds still make me drowsy, so if you don't hurry and wash my hair, I'm going to have to request a chair because I'm starting to feel a little wobbly."

This was as close as they have been in a while.

Arizona felt it was extremely intimate in a way they've never been before, and she could see herself becoming addicted to theses showers.

"Yes, love," Callie placed the shower head back in its slot, tenderly cupping the blonde's cheeks and kissing her passionately just for the hell of it.


	74. Chapter 74

**Chapter 74**

* * *

"You don't know how good I feel right now," Callie looked down at her lover sitting on the edge of the bed before her. "Words cannot express how happy and relieved I am that this day is finally here." She couldn't keep her hands away from her lover's face. "I've waited for this moment for eight whole days and now that it's here," she sighed in relief. "It's better than I imagined."

Arizona was excited to go home, but from the look on Callie's face she was just as or more thrilled than her.

"I'm only going home," she couldn't help but smile up at her best friend as she held onto her waist.

After her refreshing shower, Arizona felt like a new woman. Callie had helped her dress and even brushed and braided her hair for her, and was now waiting to sign her release papers so she could become a free woman again.

She couldn't wait to go home and have Callie look after her. Arizona wasn't one to accept help, but Callie had a way of making her feel loved and wanted during the process, so it made it easier.

Arizona has faked some pain here or there for days now because she couldn't get enough of the gorgeous woman coddling her. Every time she would scrunch her face up or take a ragged breath, Callie would be by her side tenderly soothing her. And every time, Arizona would bury her face into the crook of the woman's neck and ride out the act of love as she soaked in her sweet scent and gentle warmth.

"It's a huge deal," Callie slowly traced the blonde's jawline.

Maybe being injured wasn't as bad as Arizona thought it would be. There was something about Callie's protectiveness that made her feel so safe.

"You're acting like it's our first night alone," Arizona kidded.

"It's our first night alone in over a week," she reminded, as she fixed the woman's hood on her sweatshirt she helped her into earlier. "I'm a little anxious because there was a short time that I didn't think I'd ever get to bring you home again." She said with sadness evident in her voice.

"Must have been hard, huh?" She caressed her hands up and down the brunette's sides. She couldn't imagine being in Callie's shoes during that time.

"I felt like I had nothing left," she sighed as she draped her arms over the blonde's shoulders.

"I'm sorry I did that."

"What?"

"That I stayed in the room when I should have got the hell out of there when you begged me too," she sadly whispered. "It was selfish."

Arizona hated that she put so much stress and grief on her girlfriend's shoulders by staying and trying to save Mitch because it ended up being for nothing.

"I was so mad at you," she admitted. "I didn't understand how you could do that to us."

"I'm sorry, Callie."

"But, then I realized," Callie continued. "I probably would have done the same thing. I... like you also thought he deserved to suffer for what all he had put me and us through," she said as Arizona grabbed her hands. "But, now he's dead, and I don't ever have to worry about him wreaking havoc again," she breathed as Arizona soon dropped her hands and placed them back on her hips. "That's better than knowing he's behind bars."

"You are correct," she pulled on the woman's waist, bringing her closer against her. "No one can stop me from loving you now." Arizona wrapped her arms around the woman's torso and pressed her cheek against her chest.

"I love you, baby." She gently cradled the woman's head to her chest.

Over the past week Callie wasn't really able to hold her girlfriend until today, and even though she had already held onto her twice she couldn't get enough of the closeness.

"I love you, too, Baloo," Callie heard her mumbled reply.

Embracing Arizona in her arms again never felt so good.

The two reveled in the quaint closeness of each other until the nurse came in with the blonde's discharge papers.

While Arizona and the woman went over everything, Callie carried her girlfriend's belongings out to the waiting truck by the entrance. She didn't need to hear the lecture the nurse was giving her girlfriend on taking it easy for the next week or so because Miranda had already went over everything with a fine tooth comb the previous night.

After two trips, the brunette had all of the blonde's belongings besides her overnight bag loaded in the truck and just needed to make one last trip to escort her girlfriend out to the waiting vehicle.

Arizona had protested by saying she was well able to walk across the street to their firehouse apartment, but Callie wasn't having it. She knew that Arizona was still easily winded and needed to take breaks to catch her breath so she insisted on using the truck, plus Callie wouldn't have to make several trips to lug everything across the street to their apartment and she didn't want to have to leave Arizona like that.

"Well," Callie walked back in as Arizona signed on the dotted line. "Owen is going to bring all your flowers home after his shift." She walked further into the room as the discharge nurse retreated.

"You outdid yourself with all of those," Arizona took a quick glance around at the room where she saw several flower arrangements and balloons from all her friends along with the eight different bouquets of flowers Callie had sent her every morning.

"Just a small gesture of my love," she shrugged as if it was nothing. Arizona had made her feel special on many occasions just by buying her a few flowers here or there so she wanted to do the same for her girlfriend.

"Well it's very much appreciated."

"Just looking after my love," she leaned down and kissed waiting pink lips before picking up the last of Arizona's belongings. "I didn't realize I had brought you so much stuff."

Arizona couldn't take her eyes off her lover's face as she watched Callie start to scan the room, checking and rechecking to make sure they had everything packed and ready to go.

Arizona couldn't hide the loving daze on her face while she looked on as Callie did her normal little quirks.

It didn't matter if the brunette was leaving for work or packing for a few nights stay, she would always keep brushing the stray brown hair behind her ear while mumbling to herself as she made sure she had everything she needed.

It was the small things like this Arizona cherished that most people took for granted.

"Hey," the blonde spoke softly, grabbing the Latina's hand as she threw the last of the items on her bedside table in the overnight case.

She couldn't believe how tender and loving this woman had been to her as of late and she wanted her to know it was very much appreciated.

"Yeah," Callie glanced over to her before looking past her and seeing one of the blonde's many magazines she had purchased to keep her busy.

Arizona couldn't help but smile widely at her girlfriend. Everything about the brunette was absolutely perfect.

She could see the depth of Callie's soul when the woman's brown eyes met her blue. "I think you're beyond beautiful, Calliope," she confessed as she softly played with the ends of the woman's long flowing hair. "I love you, so much."

"Stop," a red tint swept across her face at Arizona's statement.

Every time Arizona gave her compliments it made her feel like a lovesick teenager.

"I'm serious," she announced. "I'm so incredibly lucky to have such an amazing human being in my corner. You're so good to me, Callie."

"I just want to take care of you," she shrugged it off. "I want to show you how much you mean to me."

"You don't have to do any of that to show me you care. Just sticking by my side through this, show me the depth of your love," she grabbed ahold of the brunette's arms and slowly stood up from the bed. "I love you."

"I love you, too." Callie said as she hugged the woman who wrapped herself around her.

"I can't wait to go home and lay in our comfy bed." She mumbled into her neck. This was the first day she had been able to really feel her girlfriend's arms around her and she couldn't get enough of her warmth.

"It's been some lonely nights for us both." Callie whispered. "But, that ends today." She caressed her back.

"Will you hold me when we get home?" She asked, kissing the brunette's bare skin she found near her neck. "That's all I've really wanted for days."

Arizona couldn't wait to be back at home with their pets, and especially their bed. One of her favorite and calming things to do was to listen to her girlfriend's heartbeat as they lied in each other's arms.

"It would be an honor," Callie smiled, holding her for a few more moments until another nurse came back in and broke up their moment to talk to Arizona.

While the nurse took out Arizona's IV's and unhooked her from the last of the monitors, Callie snuck off down to the doctors' lounge.

Quickly making her way to the lounge, she grabbed the drink April had stored away for her before heading back to the room.

Arizona had been going on and on about this drink for almost a week now, so Callie decided to pick her one up for the quick trip home.

Returning back to the room, Callie saw her girlfriend kicked back on the bed with her arms behind her head and her right foot crossed over the left as she waited for her return.

"Where did you go?" She asked when she saw her girlfriend's shadow cast through the door.

"To get you something," Callie wiggled the cup in her hand.

"You got me a slurpee?" She perked up when the woman walked over and handed her the frozen drink. "That was quick."

"Yep," Callie couldn't wipe the smile off her face as Arizona slurped her drink. "I brought it in earlier, and I had April put it in the lounge freezer for me."

"Mmm..." Her eyes rolled back in her head when she tasted the sweet drink. "Banana, my favorite," She grabbed the front of the brunette's shirt and pulled her down for a kiss. "Thanks."

"You all ready to go home?" She pecked her lips one more time.

"No," Arizona grumbled. "The discharge nurse went to get a wheelchair because apparently I'm too incompetent to walk out the door on my own," she sighed. "I'm so ready to go home," she sighed in relief. "Home," the woman stated boldly. "I've been waiting to hear that word for days."

"Well today's the day, sweet thing," Callie sat down on the edge of the bed and sighed in relief. She was so ready to take Arizona home and just be. "I'm," she said taking her hand. "So glad you're okay, Arizona." She kissed the top of her hand.

"I am, too," she pried her hand from the woman's grip and brought it up and softly caressed her tired face.

Callie had finally been getting rest at night, but that didn't keep the brunette from tiring herself out day in and day out.

"Hopefully things will calm down now," Arizona gently smiled. "It's Thursday evening, we can spend the next three days doing nothing but resting at home before you go back to work."

"Oh no," she denied Arizona's wish. "Sorry, my love, but that's not going to happen, we've got to keep you moving." She stated knowing she wasn't going to like it. "And, I'm not going back to work for another week."

"Why not," She furrowed her brows.

"Because the bakery is running smoothly, so I don't have too," she shrugged. "When your mom isn't here she's watching over the store even though I told her she didn't have to right now, but she insists. And, when she's not there Alex is in charge. He's actually surprising me, he's my little protégé. And I'm very thankful for him because now I can focus my attention where it matters, and that's on you."

"Damn right," Arizona hid her grin behind her slurpee cup.

"You know," Callie chuckled. "I know what you're doing. You are eating every bit of this up."

"I'm an injured woman," she insisted. "And, sometimes people need babied by their partner, Calliope. You can't fault me for that, right now is when I need it the most."

"You," Callie looked deep into those blue eyes she had fallen in love with day after day. "Are exactly right, my lovely," she winked at her.

"And also, we're going to spend the first few days at home resting." She stated

"No, baby," Callie yet again denied her. "We can't do that; you have to get back on your feet. You've bounced back so well, but we still have to keep working on your stamina," she insisted. "So, we're going to take Poseidon on many walks in the next few days."

"But, I can think of other ways of building my stamina." She looked to her girlfriend with hooded eyes.

"Nope," she shook her head. "I'm sorry, baby," she knew Arizona was going to hate this news. "But, Doctor Bailey blatantly said no sexual activity of any kind for six more weeks."

"Six weeks," Arizona exclaimed. She knew it would be tough for her to jump right back into sex because of her scars, but Callie had lifted that tremendous weight off her shoulders by instilling her love, however six whole weeks was not expected. "No way,"

"Yes way," Callie shot her down. "You can fight it all you want, but I'm not giving in to you."

"That's not fair, Callie." She crossed her arms in frustration before quickly uncrossing them.

There was still an uneasy feeling in her chest.

"Just think, the anticipation will make it seem like our first time all over again."

"Oh awesome," she said sarcastically. "So, we both are going to be scared as hell."

"Nope," she took the drink out of the woman's hands and enjoyed the sweetness herself. "Just think of the buildup; it's going to be slow, tender, and emotionally deep love making."

"Still sucks," she pouted even though she tried to hide her grin at Callie's depiction of their sex life.

"I know, sweetie." She caressed the woman's hand.

"So," if she couldn't have sex for a while she wanted the next best thing. "What are we going to have for dinner?" She questioned as she watched Callie place several light kisses on her knuckles.

"You just ate an hour ago," she giggled. She had watched Arizona pick at her food and grumble for days, so she expected the blonde to come home and demand food.

"That's not real food," she grumbled. "Plus I need something that'll keep me full for more than an hour. Jell-O can only go so far, I want real food. I need calories and carbs."

"How about I make you something when we get home?" Callie inquired as Arizona took back her drink.

"No,"

"Why not,"

"Because it'll take time away from you babying me,"

"You really are hell bent on me waiting on you, aren't you?" She laughed, but she didn't care. "Okay, I can stop somewhere and get you a burger and fries."

"No." She pouted again.

"A deli sandwich,"

"No,"

"You're hard to please," she chuckled. "You name it, I'll make it happen."

"I need something that has flavor." Everything she had eaten lately all had the same taste and she was tired of it.

"How about pizza,"

"Hmm..." Though it sounded tempting she wasn't feeling it. "No,"

"Thai?"

"Nope,"

"Chinese," Callie finally asked knowing that's what Arizona wanted.

"And,"

"An ice cold Coke," The brunette shrugged. "I don't know?"

"Well that sounds amazing, but you know what I really want?"

Callie already knew what she wanted. "At the apartment," Callie grinned, licking her lips. "There's a pink box. Inside the pink box are twelve fresh maple bacon donuts."

"God," she grinned. "I love you." Arizona sighed just as the nurse walked in to set her free.

* * *

"You are doing so much better today than yesterday, baby. I'm really proud of you," Callie walked by the blonde's side as they came up to the bench.

After their slow walk around Arizona's property the blonde needed to rest and regain her breathing.

"I'm so out of shape," she inhaled refilling her lungs with fresh air before sitting down on the memorial bench Callie had bought her for Christmas.

"You'll be back in condition before you know it." She sat beside her lover as Poseidon continued to roam around.

"You know," the blonde said crossing her legs as she pulled her light jacket closer around her. "Sex kept me in shape."

Arizona had only been home from the hospital for a day and if she talked about sex once she talked about it a hundred times.

The blonde seemed so deprived from the physical activity.

"Let's hope you'll still be just as limber when the time comes." Callie teased. "Or you won't be coming." She giggled when the woman playfully shoved her.

After being released from the hospital, Callie took Arizona home and got her settled on the couch before bringing Poseidon inside to see her. She knew if she brought her girlfriend home while he was inside he would more than likely jump on her injuring her in the process, so she kept him outside in the back lot behind the firehouse until she was settled in before retrieving their dog.

Keeping him on the leash, she brought him inside and slowly introducing him to Arizona again while letting him get his excitement out before finally bringing the two together for some bonding time.

It felt good to be a little family again.

After Arizona got tons of attention from the pets, she decided to take a nap. She wasn't on as much medication as she was in the hospital, but it was still keeping her groggy.

The rest of the evening went perfect. Callie stood up to her promise and held Arizona in her arms as they napped in bed until she asked for a late dinner.

As the evening progressed, the couple ate in bed while watching some TV shows they had missed during the week Arizona spent in the hospital.

After getting their stomachs full, they laid back in bed and kept up light conversation while the TV drown out the world around them as they both soaked up the moment until they peacefully fell asleep clutching the other.

The next morning Callie woke before her girlfriend to prepare her one of her favorite breakfasts before they started the day.

She knew getting Arizona up and out of the loft was going to be trying especially if she didn't have a hardy breakfast beforehand.

Thankfully for her, the blonde woke up in a good mood. Arizona was in a better mindset just by being in her comfy and familiar setting with the woman she loved.

She enjoyed Callie waiting on her every need, but she knew it had to be tiring for the woman so she kept her needs and wants down to the bare minimum.

She could do a lot for herself, but Callie didn't see it that way. When she needed a drink of water or something across the room, Callie would be up on her feet before she could even voice her desire.

After spending a little more time cuddling after breakfast, Callie decided they'd take Poseidon up to Arizona's property overlooking the city as they let the mutt run while Arizona got in a little exercise of her own.

After being pent up for several days, he needed a workout as well as Arizona, so the brunette wanted to spend the midmorning hiking around the property with minimal protest from the blonde.

Arizona knew she needed it, so there was no use in complaining much because Callie would force her whether she liked it or not.

After coming upon the property, Poseidon took it upon himself to jump from the bed of the truck before his owners even put it in park.

Not long after he took off exploring in the woods the girls did the same as they walked around the tree line keeping an eye on him as Arizona exercised her lungs until she became too winded and needed a break.

"Do you have to turn everything dirty?" Arizona took a deep breath, feeling her lungs burn.

"When it involves you... yeah," she laughed, laying her arm across the bench behind her girlfriend. "How are you feeling? You didn't overdo it did you?" She watched her girlfriend take several shallow breaths.

"I'm okay," she shook her head and leaned into her girlfriend's body. "It's nice to finally get some fresh air."

"It is," Callie agreed while she wrapped her arm around the blonde as she snuggled into her side. "It's a little chilly when the clouds block the sun, though."

"I don't care," she breathed. "A little cold air is a cakewalk after being held up in a stuffy hospital room for a week."

"It is," Callie caressed the woman's arm as they quietly took in the majestic view for several minutes.

Both women enjoyed the moment together.

"So," Arizona broke Callie out of her thoughts. "Are you ready to discuss the news your mom dropped?" She asked.

The day after Aria and Elle showed up in her hospital room Callie's parents visited and dropped a large bombshell on her girlfriend.

"She had me panicked for a minute," Callie admitted. "I couldn't imagine the thought of still being married to that man."

Lucia had been informed the day after Mitch's death that her daughter's divorced had never been filed by the courts meaning Callie was legally still married to him up until his death.

The older woman didn't know how to inform her daughter of the misfortune. But first, she needed to make sure everything was indeed true before she broke the news to her eldest child, so she went to the courthouse herself and did some digging.

Luckily Lucia found the processed paper work someone had over looked, and also a little interesting tidbit about her ex son-in-law.

"I thought I was going to have a heart attack," Arizona admitted. "I couldn't imagine you still married to him."

"Me neither," Callie sighed. "I wouldn't have handled that well at all."

"Have you thought about what she did say?" She questioned.

When Lucia dropped the other bombshell in her hospital room, Callie refused to talk about it, and every time Arizona had brought it up she kept shooting her down.

"I don't know," she sighed. "It's all mine," she stated still in shock from the news. "The estate, the money, the belongings, it all belongs to me," She shook her head in disbelief. "I don't understand why, Arizona."

"Why he had you as the sole heir?"

"Yeah, he was so mean to me. He hated me for so long, so why?"

"Did he really hate you or just take his anger out on you every chance he could get? He was an angry, bitter man, Callie."

"He hated me and my family," she stated when Arizona snaked her arm around her back as she continued to snuggle into her side.

After discovering her findings, Lucia talked with Mitch's lawyer and was informed he did make out a new will and excluded Callie from everything, but it wasn't set to be filed until days after his death, meaning the new document was null and void.

"I'm torn."

"About what," Arizona inquired.

"I don't know what to do with everything."

"Do you want anything?" She questioned. She couldn't blame her girlfriend if she did or didn't.

There was still so much of her life inside that house so she couldn't fault Callie for wanting some of her belongings if Mitch hadn't already disposed of them.

"Absolutely nothing,"

"Well, I know you," Arizona pulled back and looked up at her. "You never waste an opportunity to do some good with a negative situation. I'm sure you'll come up with something."

"I just want to wash my hands of it all," she hated that he put this on her. "Maybe I should hire someone to move it all out? Donate everything to goodwill or something," She shrugged.

"Are you going to go and look over everything and make sure there's nothing you want?" Arizona asked.

She was afraid Callie wasn't going to take anything she wanted because she didn't want to upset her. "That was your life for so long and I couldn't blame you if you did." She clarified.

"Nope," Callie decided. "I have everything I want or need at home. Our home. I don't want anything from my past life. And, I don't want to see or be reminded of anything in that house, so I'll hire someone to clean it all out."

"Well I'm sure the items you don't want could be donated to the shelter. I'm sure they'd happily take anything you didn't want off your hands. And, if they couldn't use it they could have a fundraising event or something and auction of the items to raise money for the shelter because I'm sure he had the best of everything."

"That's actually a good idea." She loved that Arizona was helpful, but not overstepping in this even though it now involved them both because they were a couple.

"What about the money?"

"That is something I wanted to talk to you about." Callie said as Poseidon lazily walked up to them.

She was thankful that Arizona didn't press her about keeping things; however this is where things become tricky for her.

"I'm all ears."

"What do you think I should do?"

"What do you want to do?"

"I don't want it," the brunette stated. She didn't want any part of his fortune. "We don't need it," she shrugged. "It's tainted, but I don't know what to do with it. I'm really torn."

"Between what," Arizona asked, now being the one to console her girlfriend by pulling her closer as she spoke about this.

"Everything is in my hands and that's never happened before. I'm the one who dictates what happens to those women and kids now." She looked out into the city before them as a cool breeze picked up causing her to shudder at the feel. "Am I selfish if those kids don't see another dime of their father's money?" She looked over to her girlfriend. "I need your honesty, not what you think I want to hear," she told her. "Would I be a monster if they didn't get anything?"

"That's tough, Calliope," she shook her head. She wanted to give her an answer, but she didn't know the right one.

"On one hand, those kids didn't do anything to deserve this, but on the other hand... I do not want to make anything easy on those women. They do not deserve my sympathy or a payday for being home wreckers and then turning me into an oddity in my own home," she said becoming upset just at the memory of how they made her feel.

"Baby, don't say it like that," Arizona didn't like that Callie saw herself that way when it came to those women. "They pushed their way into your life, not the other way around." She pulled her in closer and kissed her temple. "And, you're right they don't deserve anything for making you feel like a guest in your own home."

"Arizona," she sighed. "I feel like I would be a monster if I didn't help the kids," she said sadly. "But I don't want those women to have a damn thing."

"Callie," she breathed knowing it was a terrible predicament she was in. It was so unfair he left this to her. "You can't keep watch over those kids your whole life. It's neither your place nor your fault that bastard is dead. This is on their mother's shoulders. They put them in that situation, so those two women have to find a way out. It's not on your shoulders to make sure they are cared for on a daily basis." She insisted.

It wasn't right for Callie to feel responsible for those children. "I will say...If you want to make sure they are okay, it's fine by me. I will keep my mouth shut because it's not my place to tell you what you should do," she said as Callie took a deep breath and leaned her head against her. "You have the choice here; however, you need to remember they are not your responsibility."

Callie couldn't help but feel somewhat responsible for them, but Arizona was right. She wasn't their mother or caregiver. "I feel like I should set up some kind of fund for them later on in their life because he was their father." She whispered as she contemplated her move. "Maybe I can arrange it to where they can't come into the money until they've graduated college?"

"That could work," Arizona agreed. "I'll support you in whatever you decide."

"I think I'll set them up some kind of trust fund. I'm not going to give them all of it, just enough to help them get started in life," she continued. "And even then they can only get so much at a time."

"I'm sure your mom can sort all of that out."

"I also want to make sure Nadia and Alma walk out of that house with only the bag they came in with. They are not walking out of that place with full pockets. Anything that's ever been bought for them will stay put," She insisted as she stared out into the open scenery. "They don't deserve anything in that house, and I'll make damn sure they don't get anything."

"Then that's what we'll do."

"There's this vengeful part of me wanting to pull the plug and kick them out of the house right now."

"It's your house. Those women didn't give a rat's ass about you in your own home, you shouldn't care about them."

"I told my dad to kick the hired help out the day they told me it was mine. So, they know it's a matter of time. They are being watched to make sure they don't take anything."

"Okay," Arizona went along with Callie's wishes.

"I'll set up a trust fund for the three kids, and then I'll call the shelter and see if they want to go and look around to see if they can use anything inside, and if they can I'll make arrangements to get it moved for them," she said flatly. "I'll have my dad sell the house and then I'll donate all money that's left to Safe Haven's Women and Children's shelter of Seattle in your honor."

"No, you do not have to do that." Arizona protested.

"Yes I do," the brunette corrected. "You are the sole reason that I have reclaimed my life, and you are the reason so many women and children have food in their stomach and a safe place to lay their head at night. Without your help so many of those abused women would have been turned away, Arizona," she turned to her girlfriend as tears collected in her eyes. "Just that one friendly gesture of welcoming me into your home when I was in need has supplied food and shelter for so many."

That went to show Arizona how only one small act of kindness could reverberate into so many lives.

Callie was right, if she wouldn't have taken her into her home all those months ago, the clinic wouldn't be as well off as it was today.

"Who would have known helping one person would change my life and impact so many others for the better?" She lovingly smiled up to the woman who held her heart.

"Not I," Callie kissed her lover's waiting lips. "It goes to show love can move mountains." She leaned her head against the blonde's.

"You know," Arizona breathed after a few moments of serenity. "I wished him dead a hundred times, Callie," she admitted. She had never made this known to her girlfriend before. "And, now all I can think of is I should have been more careful of what I wished for because I got it all and then some I didn't want."

Pulling away, Callie looked into those blue eyes she adored. "But you're okay," she insisted. "We're okay." She maintained.

"Are we?" the doctor prodded. "I mean, we've not really talked about our fight," she pulled away also. "We both were so mad, Callie. We can't just forget about it and move on because some time down the road it will come up again."

"No we can't," she stated boldly. "This is not something either one of us can overlook, it has to be dealt with head on. But, we can't go into that talk pointing fingers and blaming like we did that night. So," she paused before continuing. "We can talk about it now, however, I'm not going to be shot down and made to feel selfish because that's how you made me feel." Callie saw her partners face drop slightly as she turned away from her. "With that said..." She grabbed Arizona's hand. "I'm not dismissing your feelings either, I know I made you feel selfish, too."

"I don't want to fight with you, especially right now. I just don't have it in me." Arizona whispered as she tried to pull her hand away after hearing the tone of her girlfriend's voice.

This was exactly why she didn't want to have this talk in the hospital.

It wasn't going to be pretty.

"But, I do," Callie replied, keeping a firm grasp on the woman's hand. "Don't you see," she leaned up trying to get her attention. "I'd rather fight with you every day of the year than be happy with someone else." She spoke honestly. "I love you more than life itself."

"I love you, too." She stated, keeping her gaze away from the brunette.

"So," Callie turned her body to her. "I don't know if you remember everything we said to each other after you were shot."

Arizona had yet to mention anything they talked about in that span of a few minutes, so she didn't know if she even remembered talking about their future or not.

"I remember you crying while holding me," she whispered, finally looking down at the brunette's hands that were entwined with hers. "I remember a lot of pain."

"Do you remember that I told you we'd have kids?"

"I do," she whispered, still not meeting her eyes. She didn't want either of them making any decision to be made in a moment like that.

"Tell me honestly, were you under the impression I only said those things because you were dying?" She asked, brushing the woman's hair out of her face so she could see her better.

"Yeah, I wanted to believe you, Callie," she lifted her head, but still couldn't meet her gaze. "I wanted to so badly," she admitted. "And, after you insisted a few times, I think I believed you for a minute. But, I'm not sure if it was to appease you or myself."

"In case you really died?" Callie knew Arizona's way of thinking.

"I felt you wanted me to be content with thinking we would have had a family because we thought I wasn't going to make it. And, to be honest," she continued. "I needed something to hold on to even if it was that false hope," she admitted. "What more would I want than to picture you and our child together," she shrugged. "I love you, but I needed something more to hold onto," she sniffed as she remembered back to that day. "Our fight just really had me in a bad mindset, Callie. Even though I was determined to make things right with you before I got paged into work, I was scared you wouldn't forgive me for selfishly wanting those things and walking out on you."

"It was a fight, Arizona," she stood from her seat to face the woman. "People fight. Lovers fight."

"But, it was huge," she said as her lover knelt in front of her.

"It was," she confirmed as she used the pads of her thumbs to brush the tears away from the blonde's face as she spoke about that day. "But, we love each other too much to give up that easily, right?"

"Yeah," she sniffed.

"Arizona, I didn't tell you those things to give you false hope," she gently shook her head when her girlfriend finally looked at her. "I didn't say them just to ease your mind. I said it because I meant those words." She stated, letting them sink in with her partner. "I will try to give you everything you ever wanted." She cupped her face. "You just have to bare with me, okay."

"But," she shook her head. "I..." She sighed. "I can't let you change your mind because you thought it would save me, Callie," she took the woman's hands from her face. "I couldn't stand the fact that you said those things because I was dying. That's not a reason to change." She shook her head and clutched her hands.

"But, I..."

"No, let me talk now," she didn't want Callie saying anything, yet. "I went to April's that night," she swallowed. "All I did was lie on her couch and cry well up into the next day. I didn't budge from that couch until Nanny came and bullied me to go out with her the next evening." She sighed. "She made me realize how mean I was to you. I didn't listen," she shrugged.

"But, it wasn't from a malicious place. Like you, I want you to have everything you've ever wanted," Arizona insisted. "Since we found out that you could have a baby that's all I've thought about, Callie. I know how bad you wanted that," she knew more than anyone how much Callie wanted a child in the past, and now that she could again she never expected her to be so resistant. "You handled your last miscarriage so well; I just didn't give it a second thought. I never realized how the first one did permanent damage to your psyche. I know you've told me, but I'll never understand what it was like to mentally endure both of them, and I can't," she sniffed. "I can't blame you for never wanting to go through that again."

"Arizona, I can..."

"No," she interrupted again. "Please let me finish."

"Okay," Callie said, situating herself in front of her again when her legs began to numb from her kneeling position and gave her lover her full undivided attention.

"I became upset because I didn't expect you to say no, and I kinda lost it," she breathed as she focused her attention back on her lover's hands. She couldn't keep eye contact with her for longer than a few seconds. "But that one night away made me realize I couldn't stay away from you like that again. I need you, Callie. And, if a piece of paper or a baby is going to stand in our way of happiness I don't need it." She insisted. "I don't need those things to be happy because I already am," she spoke honestly. "I'm the happiest I've ever been in my life, and I can't let my new wants exceed my old want. I've waited my whole life to have a partner like you, Calliope, and now that I have you I can't lose you."

"I wouldn't have let you," Callie whispered. "That's what love is, right? Give and take," she continued. "And, I know some time or another we're both going to have to bend in this relationship whether we like it or not. But, before we can do that we have to let go of everything, Arizona. We have to live in the moment instead of worrying that our past is going to repeat itself," she said. "Me with Mitch, and you with Julie," she clarified as she laced her hands with her lover. "You have to understand I'm not going to up and leave you one day, and I need to realize that our relationship is not tainted. It's not destined to be a disaster like my last one," she said as she wiped more tears from her lover's eyes. "At times it's going to be hard, but in the end it'll be worth every second."

"I know," she agreed. "I'm so sorry I ever questioned your love for me, Callie, because I do know how you feel. You make me feel it in my soul," she gently touched her chest. "I know your love runs deep."

"It does, Arizona, I couldn't love you more."

"Mine does, too."

"I know," Callie nodded. "So, today that stops, okay?"

Arizona knew exactly what Callie was implying. Her fears about being loved weren't a secret to Callie even though she didn't voice them.

"I'm laying it down," Arizona agreed.

"And, I lay mine down."

"I love you, baby," she cupped the woman's cool cheek and pulled her in for a tender kiss before pressing their foreheads together.

"I love you, too, honey, with all my heart," Callie placed her hand on the back of the blonde's neck to keep her in place for a few moments.

"Now that you've said your peace, I need to add some more," Callie let go of the woman's neck and brought her hand up to her face, running her fingers over Arizona's dimple indentions on her right cheek.

"Okay, I'm listening," she nodded, watching her girlfriend intently.

"I'm going to say something, and then I'm going to ask you the same question I'm about to answer," she said, finally sitting on her knees in front of the woman; squatting was just too numbing. "But, first I want you to know what I'm about to say isn't me bending; it isn't me being scared to lose you if I don't bow," she needed to clarify before going any further. "That tragic event didn't change my mind because it was changed before any of it happened." She informed.

"Okay," Arizona knitted her brows in confusion as Callie now placed her hands on each side of her thighs.

"I want to tell you what I see in my future, and then I want you to tell me what you see."

"O-kay," she didn't know where she was going with this.

"I'm going to be open and honest, and I need you to be honest, too. You can tell me anything, whether you see me in your future or not, I need to know." She stated.

"Okay," Arizona whispered, waiting on Callie to go first.

"First off, I don't want to mislead you, so I'm going to be open. I can't, Arizona," she shook her head as a frown swept across her face. "I can't have a baby, I just can't," she shrugged as her voice broke. "Not for me, and not for you," she stated as tears formed in both of their eyes. "I can't do that."

"O..." Arizona took a shallow breath. "O-okay," that was not what she wanted to hear, but she had already come to accept it.

"Before you start to analyze that, please let me finish," she wiped the blonde's tears that brimmed before wiping her own. "I see myself," she stopped, already getting emotional from the scene she had in her head.

"Are you okay?"

"Mmhmm," she nodded before clearing her throat. "Ahem," she swallowed. "I see myself five, six years down the road coming home from work to our little homestead sitting right here," she looked past her girlfriend's shoulders where she imagined their house would sit overlooking the city. "I see myself cooking us a little romantic dinner while I wait on your return from work. And then after a little welcome home make out session, we enjoy our dinner," she continued as Arizona dried her face. "And, then I see myself cleaning up while you take Poseidon out for a little while. I catch myself glancing up through the kitchen window as he tries to roughhouse with my wife because that's what you two do," she smiled as the dog walked up and jumped on the bench beside Arizona. "But only this time, you keep pushing him away," she inhaled before finishing her vision. "Because you're trying to protect your growing baby bump from him," She said as she heard an audible sob escape her lover's throat causing her to do the same. "I see you catching me staring, so you wave me outside. But, just as I'm about to walk out I hear a wail and have to turn back."

"For what," She questioned.

"If you'd let me finish, you'd know," she teased. "A few minutes later you are sitting in the grass with Poseidon lying with his head in your lap as I and our barely two year old child slowly walk outside to join Mommy and Poussey. Only, our little one calls him Poussy like Elle does," she laughed through her tears.

"Oh, Calliope," she cried, shaking her head at the thought of being a wife to Callie and mother to her baby. The vision topped anything she had ever imagined.

"With that being said, I need to tell you I was going to look for you the morning after our fight. I couldn't handle it Arizona, I had to come and tell you that I would marry you," she insisted. "I couldn't handle you being so mad at me, but Meredith stopped me," she looked to her. "And, I'm glad she did because I would have given you false hope that morning because at that point I still didn't want a child. I would have come and told you that I would marry you, but then we'd still have a big problem because you also wanted a baby. But, Mer...she helped me. She made me see that even though I can't physically have a child, I do... I still have that want inside of me. So, I meant what I said when you got shot," she confirmed. "I do want babies," she nodded. "But, only if you're their Mommy."

"Baloo," Arizona brought her hands up to her mouth as she tried to keep her cries to a minimum due to her lack of deep breathing at the moment. "I was going to tell you that I didn't need babies to be happy with you, and I still don't," her voice was muffled by her hands.

"I know," she smiled. "This isn't me bending, Arizona," she reiterated. "This is me laying everything down." Today she stopped letting her past dictate her future and she only hoped Arizona did too. "I also need to clarify that I don't want you to think I'm saying you have to have our baby if that isn't something you want. I'm saying we'll figure this out."

"I can have your baby," she nodded enthusiastically as the tears continued to fall. She didn't even need to have a moment to think, she would do anything for her lover.

"What if they implant you with my embryo?"

"I'll do whatever you want to do," she confirmed, cupping Callie's cheeks and pulling her in for a long passionate kiss, all the while tears streamed down their cheeks. "I would want any future baby we have to be a part of both of us, and what better way," she whispered against red lips before kissed her again.

"I know what you're doing," Callie slightly pulled back and pressed their foreheads together.

"What?" Arizona inhaled trying to catch her ragged breath.

"You still have five weeks and six days," she chuckled when the blonde's face dropped.

"Do you have to be so law abiding?"

"When it comes to you, your health and safety...yes,"

"I love you, baby," Arizona couldn't wipe the grin off her face as she wrapped her arms around her girlfriend's neck and held her tight.

"I love you, too," Callie sighed, holding onto her. She could feel their week long tension from the fight slowly dissipate between them. "When I look at you do you know what I see?" She whispered in her ear.

"What?" She sniffed back more tears.

"I see happily ever after," she pulled back and cupped her face again. "And, I see my unborn children's mother."

"Calliope," she sighed as the woman softly caressed her face. She felt like she had the world at her fingertips right now. "I-I..." She didn't have any endearing words at the moment. "I see my unborn children's mother, too." She said as they embraced again.

This time they held on to each other longer than a few moments. Both women relaxed in the other's arms, neither wanted to let this moment go as they realized where they stood in the others life.

"I'm proud of us, neither became hot headed," Arizona finally whispered when Callie let her go so she could return back to her place beside her lover. "I think you're right, Callie, we should just live in the moment and let whatever happens, happen," she said as the brunette placed her protective arm around her making her feel at home.

"Focus on the here and now," she agreed. "The rest will fall in place."

They didn't know when and they didn't know how, but they knew they'd both have everything they ever wanted out of life as long as they had each other.

"Yeah," Arizona leaned into her girlfriend's body. "I've been meaning to thank you for taking such good care of me lately, Calliope," she said as she caressed her girlfriend's inner thigh. "I don't know what I would have done if you didn't stick by me, and love me like you do."

"Baloo," Callie kissed her forehead as they both peered out into the busy city. "That's what you're supposed to do when you love someone."

* * *

 **Wow.**

 **I honestly cannot believe we've came to the end of When You Love Someone. It seems just like yesterday I was panicking because I couldn't think up of a name for this fic.**

 **I have absolutely LOVED every bit of this journey. It turned out much better than I had hoped, and I thank you from the bottom of my heart for taking this amazing ride with me!**

 **I'd also love to thank, Snooftp, Magic Girl, and Carolyn for being a sounding board for my crazy idea's and ramblings I threw at you. I appreciate you guys so much. You are AMAZING!**

 **The Epilouge will be posted sometime next week. Probably next Thursday, so be on the lookout for that.**

 **P.S. Fingers crossed for some positive Calzona tonight! :)**

 **Until we meet again...**


	75. Chapter 75

**AN1: I have had countless messages and PM's about this particular story. It's crazy how many people are actually out there that have been or are in this or a similar type situation. For many, this story has hit home with them, as it does with me. And each person who has reached out to me said that it has helped them deal with their issues in some way or another, and _that means the WORLD to me!_ To know that my story can bring some peace of mind to some of you guys has filled my heart.**

 **If I have helped just one person by writing this every second spent was well worth it.**

* * *

 **AN2: Sorry for the delayed post. I had been very ill and couldn't do much other than sleep until the end of last week.**

 **I tried to make it up by making this extra long... Okay, that's a lie, it would have been this long either way. I hope you guys enjoy.**

* * *

 **WYLS Epilogue**

* * *

"Baby," Callie called out to her lover as she jogged up the steps of her firehouse home. "Are you ready?" She asked coming up on the last stoop into the loft only to see her girlfriend kicked back on the couch half asleep.

"Why are you sleeping?" She asked, throwing a few items down on the coffee table by her lover.

"Sorry," Arizona stretched her body. "After breakfast Bagheera and I decided to watch some TV and have a little nappy," she said in a kid voice as she scratched the cat behind her ear.

"How are you feeling?" She asked, pulling her running shoes out from under the table by the stairway. "Are you okay?"

Before leaving for work this morning Callie made breakfast, but Arizona wasn't feeling well enough to enjoy the morning with her before she headed in for a few cake consults before lunch.

On Saturday's Callie didn't normally have to work, but when she did she would keep her hours short so she could be home by noon especially on days Arizona was off.

"Yeah, my headache's gone."

"Awesome," she sighed in relief. She didn't want anything getting in the way of her plans today. "Well get that booty moving, sweet thang," Callie said while throwing her hair up in a ponytail. "I'll be ready in about ten," she walked across the room and disappeared in the bathroom as she tried to calm her nerves down.

"I'll be waiting," Arizona sat up on the sofa and grabbed the magazine and the other items her girlfriend had just placed on the table. "What the hell is this for?" She asked, looking at the lilac and navy napkins before flipping through the book.

After Arizona's release from the hospital almost eight months ago, the couple had managed to get out of the apartment to enjoy the fresh air and exercise at least five days a week up until the blonde was able to return to work.

Everything seemed to get back to normal. Callie loved that Arizona still had several weeks off work to recover because once the blonde's mobility returned; she would come and hang out with her at the bakery most days.

However, before they knew it, Arizona was returning to work which both hated.

After a week of the women delving back into their jobs, they seemed to soon miss their evenings spent walking Poussey around the city together.

Hiking had quickly become their new hobby while Arizona was recovering, so after she returned to work they wanted to make Saturday's their adventure day.

They would try to mix it up and do something different every so often whether it was walk to the park and around the lake, a long walk around the city, or even a long hike up the mountain to Arizona's property.

It didn't matter what they did as long as they got to spend the biggest part of the day together.

But, today was different.

Today Callie had other reasons for the change in scenery. She wanted today to be special, but now she felt like her ideas weren't as good as she first thought now that the time had come.

"What is all this?" Arizona asked as she slowly flipped through the pages.

"A client wants a wedding dress cake, but what she wants is almost impossible for me to make, so I brought it home to look and see if I can come up with some ideas." She said as the blonde kept flipping the pages.

"Oh, my god," she stopped and quickly brought the book closer so she could see the details of the material. "Awe, I love this dress." She could only imagine what it would feel like wedding dress shopping.

It was something every girl dreamed about when they were little.

"Oh, good lord, put that down," Callie grabbed the Bride magazine from her hands and threw it back on the table. "You ready?"

"Wha..." Arizona looked up at her in shock. "What the hell, Callie, I was looking at that." She went to reach for the book, but the brunette pushed it further away.

"I have pages marked, I can't have you messing it up," she insisted. She didn't need Arizona harping on this right now because she was already nervous as hell for other unmentionable reasons, and her reading the book made her anxiety worse at the moment. "I don't want to call the customer back to ask her what pages she had marked because she was a real bitch."

"I'm not a five year old, I'm pretty sure I could keep your places," she rolled her eyes as she mumbled.

"It's nothing but wedding dresses, and you don't even wear dresses." She shot back.

"Wow," she scoffed. "Get defensive why don't ya?" She grumbled. "I wear dresses sometimes, thank you." She corrected.

"I wear more dresses than you, and that's not often." She pointed out.

"Whatever," She threw the cover away from her lap.

"It's just a stupid Brides magazine," she insisted when the woman became testy. "What the hell do you want to look at that for?"

"No reason at all," she huffed, standing from the couch to retrieve her shoes.

Since their talk the day after Arizona's release they hadn't mentioned their future again which annoyed the blonde at times because there was several occasions she would shift the conversation to it, but Callie would quickly change it.

"Oh," Callie saw the blonde reach for her good tennis shoes. She could tell by her actions she was slightly annoyed with her now, but she had to push it aside and ignore it. "You may wanna put different shoes on today. We may end up getting your feet wet." In more ways than one, she thought.

"Why?" She questioned grabbing an older pair. "We're just going to the park."

"Actually," Callie shrugged, scratching the back of her head. "I thought we'd go up to your property today."

"How are we going to get wet, then?" She questioned. There was no body of water up there to worry about getting her feet wet.

"Remember that small stream we found in the woods a few weeks back?"

"Yeah,"

"I thought we'd follow it for a while and see where it takes us." Callie informed.

"What if it we get stranded in the woods?"

"Pretty hard to get lost, honey, we can follow the creek right back out."

About a month ago, the couple was up on the property overlooking the city with their dog and Poseidon decided to explore in the woods while they enjoyed the majestic view. Just before packing up to leave, they heard him bark before letting out loud whimpers, so they went in search for the dog and found him by a small stream of water with a turtle latched onto his nose.

After that day, Arizona talked about following it through the woods to see where it ended up, but they had never did it, and Callie thought today would be a great time.

"It's almost lunch, do you want to grab a bite somewhere or wait until we finish our outing?" Callie questioned her lover as she went in search for something. It didn't matter either way to her because it didn't affect her plans.

"Let's wait," Arizona announced after adorning her old running shoes. "If I eat now I'll feel sluggish and whine all afternoon." She said as she watched Callie piddle around in the closet.

"Maybe an early dinner then,"

"And late desert," Arizona mumbled, licking her lips as she watched the brunette's tank top rise and expose Callie's midsection when she lifted her arms to grab something off the top shelf.

"What are you doing, babe?" She asked grabbing ahold of the woman's hips causing the brunette to become startled.

"Nothing," she quickly turned to her lover. "Ready to go," She walked away.

"Yep," Arizona furrowed her brows at the woman before following to grab the dog leash.

Callie was definitely off her mark today.

* * *

"I was thinking," Callie said as they walked across Arizona's property. "We should have a party some time." She anxiously took a few quick steps to get a little ahead of her girlfriend.

"A party," She questioned as she came up on the overlook behind her lover.

All the way to their destination Callie still acted off, and now seemed to be no different. Every time Arizona would try to talk to the woman in the truck she would mumble to herself and start playing with the radio dial.

"For what,"

"I don't know, the next holiday or something," she shrugged. "We are always invited to get parties, but we have never thrown any ourselves. We should host something for our friends and family." Callie turned away from the scenery and looked up at the blue sky as the sun beamed down on her face.

"We have a small loft, where would they all fit?"

"I dunno," she shrugged finally glancing towards the blonde. "Maybe we could get a nice venue or something and host a get together. It would be fun. We could go all fancy and do invites and stuff." She turned to see the woman staring her down. "What?" She questioned as Poseidon came running up to her.

"I'm not sure we're fancy people, though, Callie."

"That's why it would be fun," she said grabbing the ball out of her dog's mouth when he sat next to her. "We don't have to," she reared back to throw the tennis ball back towards the woods. "I just thought it would be something different."

Arizona couldn't help but study Callie today.

"Are you okay?"

"Me," Callie glanced to her again. "I'm fine, why?" She watched as the dog dashed towards the woods in search of his ball.

"You aren't yourself."

"No, I'm fine. Just a little scuffle at work today," she lied. "It's got my mind a little... blah," she shook her hands by her head.

"Well stop thinking about work, we're here to enjoy the warm summer day, remember?" Arizona walked up behind her and placed her hands around her torso.

"Okay," she sighed, leaning into the blonde's embrace.

"We'll figure out some kinda party," Arizona swayed them in her stance. "Halloween is only two months or so away, we could clear out the bottom floor of the firehouse out and do something," she finally let her go and held her hand out for her girlfriend to take.

If Callie wanted to host a party, Arizona would do everything she could to fulfill that want.

"Well," Callie took her hand. "When I said dress up, costumes weren't what I had in mind, but it's a step."

"Maybe we can have a workout party," she grinned glancing over to Callie as she pulled her to the woodland area where they would begin their trek.

The reason Arizona loved their Saturday adventures were to see Callie in her tank top and short shorts. "I wouldn't mind showing you off," she winked. "You look exceptionally cute with your outfit."

"So do you, Doctor Robbins," Callie ducked under a few branches. "So do you," Callie gave her the side eye as she took in the woman's form.

These were some of Callie's favorite moments they had come to enjoy over the past several months. She loved it was just the two of them enjoying each others company like two best friends, except she got to hold hands, kiss, and hug her best friend on their hikes.

* * *

"Okay, so we're on a mountain, how the hell is there a creek running through here," Callie questioned as she stepped over several rocks, trying to keep her feet dry in the process.

They had been slowly making their way down the creek bed for the past fifteen minutes and a few times she or Arizona had gotten spooked.

Callie had thought she saw a snake, but it turned out to be a long stick.

Luckily for them, Poseidon came right along with them and was always five steps ahead so he would hopefully scare away anything that was near.

"First," Arizona followed her lover's footsteps by stepping on the rocks peeking out of the water. "It's Seattle, all it does is rain. And secondly, it's just runoff." She pointed to the higher mountain behind them where they saw another runoff in the distance.

"It's kinda like we're exploring a jungle," Callie looked around at all the greenery around them. Everything was in peak bloom and the place seemed like a rain forest and adding to the scene was the sound of the moving water. "It's pretty cool."

"You know what I think is cool?" Arizona questioned her.

"What?"

"How we love doing stuff together. We could be sitting at home doing bills, watching TV all day or right here in the wilderness doing things we would do as kids; it doesn't matter as long as it's with each other. I love that about us."

"That's very true", she agreed. "I don't care what I'm doing as long as I'm with you," Callie said feeling Arizona lace their fingers together as they made their way deeper. "Usually one person is biting their tongue while going along with the plan."

"Luckily we don't have to worry..." She turned towards her lover. "You aren't biting you're tongue, are you?" Arizona pulled her close as she teased.

"Well seeing this was my idea, I'm going to say no. Are you?"

"Nope," she whispered, pecking red lips. "Loving every second,"

"Me too," Callie giggled when Arizona grabbed her love handles and squeezed.

"Ya know," Arizona ran her hands seductively up her lover's side. "I've never... had a good time in the woods before, have you?" This was supposed to be an adventure, but she didn't want to take her hands off her lover.

"Nope," She replied pecking pink lips again. "But you have had a good time with a bunch of people around," she grinned when the image of Arizona writhing beside her last night popped in her head. "Now that was awesome."

"Awesome does not even begin to describe last night," Arizona pulled her closer as their bodies collided into each other. "That was..." She grinned. "Good. It was really, really good."

"From the sounds you were making," Callie thought back to the noises coming from her girlfriend at the drive-in theatre last night. "I'd say damn near spectacular."

"Calliope," Arizona saw the satisfaction written all over her woman's face making her want to stoke her ego even more. "If it's possible you just keep getting better and bet... ohhh," Callie roughly pulled her in and passionately attacked her pink lips before she had a chance to finish her sentence.

The previous night was their second trip to the theatre to watch grease, and it was above and beyond their first trip when they were merely friends.

"See, you are just as sa-savage as you were last night," Arizona giggled, bringing her hand to the back of the brunette's head when she started nipping at her neck.

Last night was supposed to be another fun night hanging out with friends, but soon after making their presence known they snuck off to the truck instead of sitting in the bleachers with everyone else.

As much as they loved hanging out with their friends, they loved being alone more.

"I'm sorry," Callie whispered against Arizona's neck. She never dreamed she'd be in the middle of the woods making out with her girlfriend, but some things you just can't predict. "But, you know my hands have a tendency to roam when I'm lying next to you or standing next to you," she said as the woman giggled and tried to pull away, but she held on tight. "My intentions were honorable," Callie blushed even though the woman couldn't see her.

"Oh, Calliope," she purred, fighting back against the attack on her neck as she started taking control all the while Poseidon explored around them.

As soon as Callie and Arizona climbed in the bed of the truck after the movie started, Callie couldn't seem to keep her hands to herself. At first their attention was on the movie playing in front of them, but as soon as they pulled the covers up and snuggled in the little bed Arizona had made for them her hands began to wonder.

Callie started off by innocently lying her head on her chest and softly caressing her stomach for minutes, but soon one thing led to another and her attention focused solely on the rise and fall of Arizona's chest.

When she looked close enough she could see her lover's nipple ring through her shirt which made her want to feel the woman beside her even more.

Dipping her hands under Arizona's shirt, she slowly caressed her way up tracing the familiar battle scars methodically with her fingertips before slowly releasing her left breast free of the confined cups.

Arizona couldn't hold back her moans when she felt Callie run the tip of her finger around her bud before toying with the bar piercing her skin for several minutes.

After informing her girlfriend if she kept it up she would have to take it further, Arizona's attention went back to the movie playing on the huge screen in front of them. Or that was until Callie slowly made her way down her body and slid her hand in the waist of her pants as she slowly teased her curls.

Arizona knew exactly what her lover was doing and decided right then she would lay there and take anything Callie would give her without the least bit of resistance.

If you didn't know better you would have thought Arizona's sole attention was on the film, however her mind was only on her girlfriend's experienced fingers as she teased her center while bringing her to a state of euphoria she had never experienced with Callie.

Even though they were bedded down in the back of their truck with no one on either side of them, there was something to be said about having Callie touch her out in the middle of a crowded theatre like that.

The pain of having to be quiet added with the thrill of getting caught by a random nobody walking by only seemed to heighten her state of excitement as Callie took her over the edge.

"You looked so hot in those black spandex pants," she pulled the waist of the blonde's shorts away from her body and peeked inside at her panties before letting go and straightened her tank and walking ahead leaving Arizona incoherently left behind.

"Calliope Torres," Arizona shook the daze from her head and tried to catch up. "That is so mean," she quickly passed her lover but not before slapping her on the ass causing Callie to yelp in surprise.

"Ouchhh..."

"That's what you get," Arizona took off several steps ahead of the brunette as she followed the path Poseidon had chosen to take.

For the blonde not to like animals when they first met, Arizona and Poussey had an awful strong bond between them.

Any move Arizona made he was always two steps ahead whether it was around the house, park, or at the property.

If she was up and moving he nine times out of ten he would be right by her side, and it only seemed to increase after the blonde's return from the hospital.

After watching the two develop a stronger bond and how attentive and more caring Arizona was of the dog, Callie couldn't help but wonder what it would be like in the future if they did have those kids they talked about so many months ago.

"It's been a year, Arizona," Callie shook the image of their future out of her head as she followed behind them.

She knew today she was doing the right thing.

"Since going to the drive-in?" She questioned, hearing her girlfriends footsteps behind her as they continued their trek.

"That, amongst other things," the brunette admitted as she tried to play catchup with Arizona and Poussey.

"What other things?" Arizona glanced back, yelping in surprise when she saw the brunette's face in hers.

"Scare ya?" Callie laughed, circling her arms around the blonde's waist and kissing her hair.

"Maybe a little," she elbowed the woman.

"Have I told you how pretty you are, today?" Callie asked, moving to walk beside her lover.

"No," she blushed, accepting Callie's hand that she held out for her to take. Arizona couldn't get over all the compliments Callie was throwing her way today.

"You're very pretty every day, Arizona." Callie said, kissing the top of the woman's knuckles.

"Thank you," Arizona shyly looked over to the smiling brunette before focusing her attention back on the path before them.

"Ohh," Callie awed as they came upon another stream that met with the one they were following. "Wouldn't it be awesome if this runoff made an awesome waterfall somewhere?" She asked, knowing they were getting closer and closer to their destination.

"It would, but I'm sure it'll just end up at some muck stream that'll lead to the sound." She said as a few birds chirped warning of their presence.

"You hear those birds?"

"Pretty hard not too, they sound like they're right in my ear." Arizona muttered as she stepped over a large tree limb.

"Maybe they're singing love songs to each other."

Looking to her right, Arizona eyed her lover. "What is with you today?"

"What do you mean?" She shrugged.

"You've just seemed all mushy since we left the apartment." She stated. "Actually you've been that way for a few days. A little extra clingy, a little more vocal on your feelings," she continued. "What did you do? Are you hiding something from me?"

Callie scoffed, feelings appalled by her remarks. "I tell you nice things all the time." She insisted ignoring the woman's prodding.

"You do, but today is a little...excessive don't you think." Not that she really minded it.

"Excuse me for wanting to make my girlfriend feel loved and beautiful," Callie faked her heartbreak as she picked her pace up again.

"I didn't mean it..."

"Take it or leave it, but you are beautiful melody," she threw back to the blonde. She wasn't going to give into Arizona's interrogation of her actions as of late, so she pressed on.

"See," Arizona said catching up with Callie and taking her dangling hand to keep her close. "You're being cheesy by saying I'm your song or something."

"I'm just trying to make you feel good," Callie tugged at the woman's hand that was laced with her fingers. "I'm so lucky to have a gorgeous partner like you, and sometimes I feel I don't tell or show you enough."

"You do," she maintained. "You do, Calliope. I mean today is all about you. You've planned this afternoon for us and I've more than enjoyed it."

"Good because there's a lot more to come."

Arizona couldn't help but blush from Callie's compliments, however she still felt something was off and she couldn't put her finger on it.

It wasn't that Callie never showed her admiration or anything because she did daily, but she wasn't used to the influx of comments in a day, much less a matter of thirty minutes or so.

"What else you got?"

"Let's take it one thing at a time," Callie insisted. "We'll take this stream to the end, and then we'll go from there, okay."

A few weeks ago Callie had talked to Barbara and she had told the younger woman where a waterfall was near Arizona's property. So, when they found the stream flowing down hill, the brunette figured it would lead to the waterfall near the bottom, and she thought today would be the perfect time to explore that area.

"Okay," Arizona agreed as they walked further and further for several quiet minutes until they met up with more streams meeting their path.

* * *

"Callie," Arizona ducked under branches as the footpath became smaller and smaller and the creek became wider leaving them no option but to tread through the running water in some spots. "This is getting a little creepy, don't you think?" She said just as a branch Callie had pushed out of the way came flying back and smacking her in the chest. The trail was getting narrower and tree branches were brushing up against them on both sides and Arizona had just about enough. "Argh,"

"Sorry," Callie shrugged, giving her a sympathetic look.

"Can't we just call it an afternoon and turn back?" She was getting tired of this. It seemed like the stream kept going on for miles and miles even though they probably hadn't walked a mile.

"We're just about there, I just know it." Callie tried to get her to press on.

"But, I'm getting tired."

"Come on, a few more minutes first, okay?" She pouted to her lover.

"Fine," she grumbled; she could never say no to the cute face no matter how irritated she had become. "I'll give you five more minutes, but that's it. When the time's up we're turning back if we don't find anything."

Callie couldn't help but beam over to the blonde. "You're my best friend, you know that?" she was laying on more layers of her admiration.

"I do," Arizona watched as she cautiously stepped on a slippery wet river rock as they continued their hike down the shaded stream into the wilderness, all the while she tried to hide the shy smile and pink blush that swept across her face. "You're mine, too."

"I know," she giggled, feeling a burst of excitement when she heard the roar of water off in the distance. "You hear that?" She abruptly stopped in her tracks as her feet sank into the water.

"Wha... Callie..." She groaned, running into the back of the brunette. "Hear what?" She tried to listen, but all she could hear was the sounds of nature; a few birds whistling in the background and the roar of the water rushing past her.

"I think we're at the end," Callie grabbed her hand and pulled her along. "Come on."

"Go ahead." She waved her on.

Oh lord, Arizona was not in the mood for running through this water. She was tired and ready to get back to the truck, not ready to jump and scream because they found the end of the creek.

"Come on, boy," Callie turned and called Poseidon who was complacent beside the blonde. "Come on."

"Go to mama," Arizona patted him on the back causing the dog to take off splashing through the water as he caught up to Callie when she finally came to a stop.

"Oh," her eyes widened when she stepped to the right of creek several yards before the drop off. "Arizona," she said in awe walking closer as the waterfall, Barbara had told her about a few weeks ago, came into view.

"What is it?" Arizona walked up behind Callie and looked at the photographic scene before them. "Whoa..." She whispered, looking down seeing the water rushing past and cascading down the cliff. She felt like she was standing in the middle of Fiji. "Baloo," she said in awe as she then looked down to the clear water below them. "This is..." She was speechless. This was pure serenity to her.

Arizona loved the outdoors and being one with nature, but this exceeded anything she's seen around here before. She would have never dreamed such a beautiful waterfall would have been just right off her property in the Seattle Mountains.

"I told ya," Callie grinned as the blonde wrapped her arms around her.

She was in awe herself. When Barbara had mentioned this place she never pictured it being this breathtaking. "It's beautiful, isn't it?" She hugged the blonde's arms that surrounded her while looking around to see if they could get down and enjoy the view from the other side.

"Not as beautiful as you," Arizona whispered, kissing the nap of her neck.

"Mmhmm," Callie leaned her head back on Arizona's forehead as she buried her nose in her hair. She could never get enough of the intimate moments like this. "So tell me, are you ready to head back?"

"Hell no," she let go of her lover and grabbed her hand. "Come on, we have to find a way down." She pulled her to the left to find a path safely down the cliff.

"Either way we go we'll have to get wet," Callie giggled at Arizona's sudden eagerness as they quickly found a path that led them to the bottom.

"Making the most of our day, right?" Arizona pointed at the small path down to the water.

"Yes," Callie agreed as they quickly followed the trail with their pup by their side. "You know," Callie decided it was now or never as she trailed behind her lover while ducking and weaving under tree limbs. "Last night was a special night for me, and today is also. It's kinda like an anniversary of sorts." She came to a stop behind her lover as Arizona admired the view.

"You wanna?" Arizona looked back at her lover.

Damn it!

Twice Arizona had interrupted her speech now. At this rate she was never going to get to tell Arizona anything.

"You think its deep enough?" She looked over at the water falling beside them. Callie knew it was dangerous dropping off a cliff into water, but she loved to live in the moment with Arizona.

Arizona noticed they were halfway down the cliff and didn't have but six or eight feet to fall. "I'd say," she leaned over as Callie tightened her grip on her hand for the moment. "Five, six feet deep at least," she shrugged. "Cannon ball," She smirked when she remembered the first time they met she had cannon balled into the pool at the winery.

She'd do anything to see that smile on her girlfriends face. "Hell yeah," Callie agreed, checking the inside zipper at her waist before taking the plunge.

"On three," Arizona announced, gripping Callie's hand. "One, two, thr..."

"What," Callie tugged her back.

"What?"

"I love you," she kissed her cheek before letting loose of her hand and stepping off the cliff.

"You're crazy, Calliope Torres," Arizona screamed following suit, splashing into the cold water as Poussey barked continuously until they surfaced, giggling.

* * *

The couple had spent a while splashing and swimming in the water, not paying mind to anything else.

Their sole attention was only on the other until Poseidon swam up to them after he finally braved it enough to jump into the water after he managed to find a route closer to the bottom.

"This is the best day, Calliope," Arizona announced as the brunette swam up and circled her legs around her waist.

They had spent more than thirty minutes swimming and awing over the scenery before them, until they started to focus their attention on the love between them again.

"You think?" Callie kissed her cold cheek and circled her arms around her neck while tightening her legs around Arizona's waist as she stood in the water up to her torso.

"Yes," Arizona answered. "I love spontaneous days like this with you."

"Mmmm..." Callie moaned when she tightened her damp arms around her lover's neck. "I love these days, too," She whispered. "Any day with you is a day well spent," She laid her head on Arizona's shoulder as the woman held her in her arms. "Love you," she whispered soaking up this feeling.

"Me too, babe, me too," Arizona squeezed her tighter as they both spent a few minutes in silence before someone spoke up again. "Hey," she remembered Callie was trying to tell her something before they jumped. "What were you saying about an anniversary of sorts?"

"Oh," she let her grip on Arizona go and looked around for a place to sit and talk for a minute. "Come over here," she said when she saw a rock they could perch on by the waterfall. "I want to talk to ya," she pulled Arizona through the water.

She needed someplace where Arizona could solely focus on what she was about to say instead of their surroundings even though it was hard to get away from them at the moment.

"Oh, this sounds serious," Arizona let her body float in the water as Callie pulled her by the hand towards the falls.

"Kinda."

"What's up?" she stood up and looked at her lover when she heard the nervousness in her voice.

"Well," she shrugged sitting down with her back towards the waterfall, suddenly becoming shy at the moment. "A year ago last night," she said as the blonde sat beside her and tucked her legs into her chest. "Was the first time I fell asleep next to you," she said causing Arizona to laugh which made her feel stupid for saying this out loud. "I'm being serious." She said flatly. Right now was not the time to spill her guts and have Arizona laugh in the process.

"I'm sorry," she turned serious when she saw Callie frown. "Continue," She said as the water hitting the rocks created a light mist and hit her face as she studied her lover's mannerisms.

"We were only friends, no thought of ever being anything more," she shrugged. "It was the first time I had ever fallen asleep next to you," she stated as she looked down at her hands, suddenly feeling shy. "I only slept for an hour at most beside you in the truck, but it was the first time in years..." She looked up to blue eyes. "If not my whole life that I had felt so at ease and protected, I had never felt like that before, and it killed me when we went home and off to our respectful sides of the apartment." She said as Arizona brushed her wet hair behind her ear as she listened. "I lied awake that whole night wishing I could just sleep next to you because I wanted to feel like that again."

"You lied awake all night?" The blonde inquired. She had never heard this from Callie before.

"I did," she confirmed. "I didn't know what had suddenly changed, but lying with you just felt really good. I knew I was protected and safe," She blushed at her own admittance. "I wanted to just curl up next to you and talk forever."

"I must confess," Arizona brought her head closer to Callie's as she fought the tears when she heard her confession. "I had butterflies in my stomach that night."

"You did?" Callie was a little surprised even though Arizona had told her that her feelings went back long before they kissed.

"Yes," she whispered. "I couldn't get over this beautiful woman that had quickly become my best friend. You were dealt a bad hand, but you didn't let that get you down a lot. You were sweet, caring towards anyone you met, loving, easy going, and funny... so many things that I've always wanted in a partner. Only you weren't my lover; you were my best friend that I couldn't have."

"I remember it like it was yesterday," Callie breathed when they pressed their foreheads together. "A year ago today was the first time I saw you in a different light."

"What do you mean?"

"A lot of people will only look at you when you're at your best; with makeup, nice clothes, you're hair fixed up nicely. And, that's when they think you're beautiful," she swallowed. "But in my eyes you were always the same whether you are dressed for a night out or you're rolling out of bed for work at four a.m. with messy bedhead," she said as Arizona pulled back and gently placed kisses on her cold forehead. "In my mind you were a beautiful sight. That's the way I saw you then, and that's the way I see you still."

"You do?" She mumbled while her lips were still pressed against her wet skin.

"I do."

"I couldn't take my eyes off you that night," Arizona was now the one blushing. Callie's words made her feel all tingly on the inside and she was having a hard time fighting the butterflies all over again.

"You couldn't?"

"No," Arizona shook her head. "I remember hearing a light snore come from you, that's when I noticed you were asleep," she said as Callie started caressing her thigh. "You're features were so soft, I remember dying to touch your face, as a matter of fact you almost caught me touching you."

"Wait, you said there were bugs," Callie remembered.

"Hey, your girl had to lie. I was scared to death you'd freak out."

"I probably would have," they both giggled.

"You still think I'm stunning, Calliope?" Arizona questioned. "You don't see me as one of those women who let their self-go when they get comfy with a partner?"

"Beyond stunning, my darling," she kissed pink lips before Arizona quickly pulled her head away and took in her features. "You could wear a potato sack and I'd still fin..."

"You," Arizona stopped her. "You called me your darling?" She said when she saw the confused look in her girlfriends face.

"I did."

"You called me, darling." She stated again needing it to be known. There was a time that Callie couldn't handle any term of endearment, but she slowly worked up to a few. Arizona knew that particular word was off limits because of the things Callie once told her, so she was quite surprised of the name at the moment.

"I told you long ago I laid it all down for you."

"You did," Arizona whispered as she cupped the brunette's face and took in her features. "I find you just as stunning, baby," she peered into brown eyes.

"You can call me anything, Arizona. I know when you call me names it's always out of love, and not a place of anger."

"Baloo is my favorite name for you besides Calliope," she caresses her thumb over Callie's cheekbone.

"Baloo is my second favorite, but Riz is my favorite," she giggled when the blonde rolled her eyes.

"I don't care what you call me as long as you call me."

"I'll call you the love of my life," Callie grabbed her around the waist.

"Don't you dare," Arizona could see the playfulness in Callie's eyes. "Don't," she grabbed onto the woman's upper arms. If she was going, so was Callie.

"Tell me you love me," Callie said in a soft voice as she held onto her lover.

"Calliope," Arizona eyed her. "Don't you dare!"

"Tell me," she demanded.

"We're almost dry," she announced. "Don't,"

"I'm waiting,"

"Poseidon," Arizona yelled for her dog that was lying on a rock soaking in the warm sunshine as Callie tightened her hold. "Help mommy," she yelled before being slung off the rock into the water along with her lover.

* * *

"You know we've only known each other a little over a year," Callie said from her place beside Arizona as they were basking on a large rock in the heat of the sun some time later.

They had spent the better part of the afternoon enjoying the water and had taken a break to dry off again before heading back to the truck.

"Thank you, Captain Obvious,"

"Don't be a smart ass," Callie slapped her on the stomach.

"Oww,"

"I'm just trying to be sweet today."

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry," Arizona looked over to her lover lying beside her. "I love when you're sweet," she brought their laced hands up and kissed the brunette's skin. "It makes me feel wanted."

"Can I finish?" She lovingly looked to her.

"Yes, ma'am," Arizona quietened down and listened to Callie.

"We've not known each other long, but it feels forever to me."

"It does," she agreed. "Especially when you're being grumpy,"

"Arizona," she huffed.

"I'm kidding, Callie." She said, seeing the woman become nervous as she sat up. "I know, it seems like forever, but it also seems like yesterday," she grabbed her arm to keep her in place. "And, I love that," she leaned her head against her. "I love how we can seem to keep it fresh and still make each other shy and nervous as if this is something new."

"We keep that spontaneity alive," Callie pushed her back into the water.

"Calli..." She splashed into the water. "Damn it," she grumbled popping up out of the water and pushing her wet hair out of her face. "What the hell?"

"You're so cute," Callie darted forward, pushing the blonde back under the water again, but this time Arizona grabbed on and took her down also.

Neither woman wanted this day to end.

Coming up yet again, Arizona spit out the water she had gulped when she unexpectedly went under. "I don't know what to do with you."

"Love me," Callie husked as the blonde crashed their lips together in a headed kiss.

"You got me all wet," Arizona purred against wet red lips before pressing her pink buds with Callie's again.

"In more ways than one, I hope," Callie grabbed the back of Arizona's hair to keep her in place.

"Don't get your hopes up," Arizona breathed as Callie began to kiss her neck.

"Not even now," she whispered, kissing just below the blonde's ear.

"Nope," she giggled, cupping the brunette's breasts. "These might,"

"If this doesn't," Callie pulled back and pointed at her face. "These won't," she smacked Arizona's hands away from her chest. "You will now have to earn these back for taking them for granted."

"I don't have to do shit," Arizona smirked at her before falling backwards in the water.

If Callie wanted to play that game so would she. She would keep her hands away from Callie until she had the woman begging for her touch.

Or at least she hoped so.

"I think I can get you to give in first," Callie knew exactly what Arizona was implying, and she could easily get her to beg for it.

"Ha," Arizona laughed. "No way in hell."

"Arizona," Callie walked up to the woman floating on her back. "I know you," she whispered bending down and kissing the blonde's pink lips, getting a deep moan from the woman in the process. "I can get you to do anything I want just by asking." She kissed her lips again before sucking the bottom bud into her mouth.

Gasping at Callie's dominance, Arizona felt the brunette quickly release her lip and dart her tongue in her mouth as she continued to kiss her passionately.

Arizona knew exactly what she was up to, but she wasn't going to give in in any way, at least not in this instance.

Cupping the back of Callie's head, Arizona deepened the kiss as they continued to taste each other's mouth until air became a need.

"Thank you," Arizona softly breathed when Callie finally pulled back. "That was really, really good," she grinned, dropping her arms away from her lover as she fought the need for more.

"Thank you?" Callie said as Arizona backstroked away from her. "That's all I get for kissing the life out of you?" She splashed the woman.

"I'm not dead, Calliope," Arizona continued floating. "Still breathing," she sighed with a huge grin on her face.

"I'll think of something," she grumbled, checking to see if her little surprise was still hidden away in her secret pocket of her shorts.

She had been putting this moment off all day as she waited for the perfect time, but then she realized there would never be a perfect moment for this. So, she was just going to have to make the moment perfect.

So many things had been going on in her head for the past month or so, and today was the day she wanted to express herself to Arizona. She just hoped it went over well.

"You know," Callie announced after a few minutes. "We've had so many of biggest moments wet," she stated. "Do you realize that?"

"What do you mean?" Arizona stood up and furrowed her brows in confusion.

"Our biggest moments together," Callie shrugged as she began to explain. "The day I met you, you jumped in the pool and splashed me and everyone else. Then, we were in the pouring rain when you ever so graciously invited me into your home," she said as she slowly made her way near the waterfall. "You also looked like a drown rat when we shared our first kiss," she smiled remembering back to that night. "The first time I told you I loved you was in heavy wet snow, and," she drew out. "To top it all off, during our biggest fight ever your crazy ass left in pouring rain and snow in flip flops," she finished as she watched the water cascade down the rocks.

"That was pretty stupid, wasn't it?" Arizona grimaced when she thought back to that night.

Their relationship was far from perfect; there had been times since then that they had fought, but every normal couple had tiffs every now and then. However, one thing was certain; they made sure the air was cleared before bedtime.

"It was," Callie said as Arizona came up and hugged her from behind.

"I've never really thought about it, Calliope," she held her tight as she leaned her head on the side of the brunette's. "But, you're right. That's a lot of special, wet moments between us," she chuckled.

She was actually surprised Callie noticed it; however it made her feel good that she thought about it.

"It is," Callie whispered a reply. "Arizona,"

"Yeah," she answered, kissing her on her temple.

"What is your all time high?" She questioned. "I want to know your good as it gets moment?" She asked as the blonde swayed them.

"Well," she breathed. "I have to say, babe, this one is up there. I have absolutely loved this day, but my all-time high," She sighed as she thought for a few moments. "Honestly, A year or so ago I would say it would be the day I received the job offer at Seattle Grace. Starting your long term career is huge especially in your home town. It's life changing actually, but I don't think that's my all-time high."

"What is?"

"It's was one of my worst days, but also one of my best."

"What day is that?"

"The day my dad died," she whispered sadly causing Callie to turn in her arms. "I had this amazing woman come forth with her feelings for me, and I was on top of the world just at the thought of having a chance with her."

"But, hours later your world crashed," Callie brushed blonde wet locks behind Arizona's ear.

"Yeah," she confirmed. "You, Callie," she shook her head when she thought back to those trying days. "You kept me of sound mind during that time. I didn't realize how much I needed until you showed up at the door. You were the only one who could have lessened my pain," she confessed. "You had me holding my head up, eyes forward and looking at tomorrow," she said solemnly. "I don't think I have ever properly thanked you for being there for me during that time," she swallowed as Callie listened. "So, thank you for making me laugh when I didn't even want to smile."

"You don't have to thank me, Baloo," she cupped her face. "That's what best friends are for."

"We were more than best friends, Callie, we just didn't know it," Arizona's informed. "Best friends don't hug or kiss away the pain like you did," She said as Callie kissed her cheek, making her feel warm on the inside. "I'm not a real spiritual person, but I have thanked God for you every morning since that day."

"So have I," she whispered, hugging her girlfriend. "You're more than welcome, Arizona. I hate seeing you in any pain. I love you so much, and it hurts me to see you upset."

"Me too," Arizona said as she enjoyed the embrace from her lover. "But, I'm not right now," she pulled out of the embrace. "Today is one of my highlight moments," she winked at the brunette. "Tell me," she said dipping her hands in the water and splashing her lover as she changed the tone of the moment. "What is your good as it gets, moment?"

"Mine," Callie splashed her back.

"Yes, I want to know yours."

"It's kinda stupid and not really meaningful like yours," she shrugged, taking a few steps closer to the waterfall so she could feel the cool mist hit her face.

"Come on," Arizona followed suit. "Tell me," she took a few steps further and stuck her hand in the cascading water. "Is it me?" She shyly side eyed her lover.

"Do you think it is?" Callie came to stand beside her.

"No, but I'd like to think I'm right up there" she shrugged. "I mean, mine was about you..." She giggled, teasing her.

"My good as it gets moment isn't really a day of significance," Callie stated. "It was your first full week back to work."

"So, it is about me." She grinned.

"Shut up," Callie grazed her hand over the top of the water and splashed the woman. "I had stayed up all night on a Friday night watching moves because I couldn't sleep without you. And, then you came home from work on Saturday morning and we went to that little cafe down on the corner for breakfast. I can still remember you had pancakes, extra bacon, and orange juice. I had French toast, bacon, and a coffee, and you kept stealing bites of mine," she smiled as she recounted that morning. "Then we went home and slept the day away. That evening you wanted to get out and do something, so we just got in the truck and drove. You were in the driver's seat," she said as Arizona smiled back when she remembered that night. "And, I was sitting with my back against the passenger side door with my feet in your lap. I remember it like it was yesterday. We turned the radio, sung our hearts out, and laughed until we cried. We ended up in Vancouver... it was eight, nine o'clock at night. We stopped at Five Guys and grabbed some food, and then we sat in the truck in an empty parking lot and ate and talked about absolutely nothing," she finally looked over to Arizona. "That was..." She paused. "That was the best night I've ever. It was just about letting loose and being free to do whatever the hell we wanted that night. I was just out having fun with my best friend who happened to be my lover. I don't see how anything could get better than that," she took a deep breath before continuing. "And then we came home and proceeded to have some of the best sex ever." Callie said.

"It was your best?" Arizona couldn't hide her smirk. Any time with Callie was her best, but having the woman say it upped her ego several notches.

"Well, I had been celibate for almost eight weeks. There was a lot of pent up tension having to help with your baths or showers for the first few days, so yeah it was damn near spectacular. Especially when you did that tongue trick I love," she nervously giggled.

"I didn't really need help with my baths; I just wanted to see you naked." Arizona shoved her. "And, it worked like a charm...every time."

"I know," Callie shot back, splashing her. "I'm not stupid; I know your motives, Robbins."

"What are my motives right now?" She playfully throws herself on the brunette's back and wrapped her arms around her.

"You're trying to get on my good side hoping I'll give in," Callie bit the woman's joined hands that were wrapped around and dangling in her face.

"Ouchhhh," Arizona pulled away and jumped off the woman's back. "That's mean," she rubbed her marred skin that had Callie's teeth marks.

"Stop trying to change the subject," Callie shot back. "I was trying to tell you some things."

"I thought you were finished."

"That's what you get for thinking," she grabbed the woman's hand she bit and kissed her skin before pulling her in close.

"Okay, finish," she mumbled as she placed her hands on Callie's hips.

"As I was saying, we don't have to do anything, and I still have the best time." She picked back up her conversation. "There are a lot of chapters in my life where it hurts to look, but you know all about them. You have seen me at my worst, but only talk about my best." She said as tears collected in her eyes at the acceptance of Arizona's love.

"Hey," Arizona wiped the tears away. "Why are you crying?" She caressed her arms as Callie held onto her waist. "Is it what you've been through?" She questioned as Callie shook her head no. "The memory of that drive; because that's an awesome memory, Callie," she added. That was one of her favorite moments together as well. "Nothing will ever take that day from us, and nothing will ever stop us from recreating it."

"No, no," she denied. "I just never thought I'd have this. Us," she gestured between them. "I never thought I'd have someone to have fun with, and to be myself around," She sniffed back the tears. "I'm just happy and sometimes it hits me how great my life is."

Arizona's face softened when Callie expressed her feelings. "My life is pretty great, too," she grinned. "You're a funny girl, Calliope," Arizona pressed her face against Callie's as the woman sniffed back her tears. "What makes it better is you're my funny girl."

"I'm a lady." Callie insisted.

"You're my funny face," Arizona giggled into her cheek, clueless of what's really happening.

"Sometimes," Callie veered back to the subject. "I think back on this past year, and I realize how much you mean to me," Callie pulled back and continued. This was her do or die moment. "You took care of me, and I don't mean materialistically like food, shelter, clothing, although you did that, too, but you took care of _me_. You have always had my best interests at heart. You took care of my soul, my wellbeing, my heart. You made me...me again."

"You did that for me too," Arizona didn't want her to think she didn't impact her life in a huge way because she did.

Callie had changed her for the better in so many ways she couldn't begin to count.

"You showed me what one simple act of kindness can do for a person," she took a deep breath when she saw the hesitation in the blonde's eyes.

Arizona didn't know how the conversation became turned around, but she could tell Callie had to get some things off her chest so she gave her full attention.

"I know that if I need you," Callie continued. "You're there. I know if I need to be comforted or held, you'll drop everything and be by my side in minutes, and I want you to know I'd do the same for you."

"I know you would," Arizona noticed the nervousness in Callie's voice. "And, you have. I needed you so much after the shooting and you were by my side without an ounce of hesitation for weeks," She grabbed her hands for some comfort. "Are you okay?"

"You hold me together, Arizona. You're the only place I can find solace," she exhaled, nervously licking her lips. "Without you I'd be lost in this world," she said as her emotions bubbled up again. "You are _my_ safe haven; my place to rest my head. Anywhere you are there I'll be."

"Baloo, what's wrong?" She asked becoming a little misty eyed herself because Callie was becoming more upset. "Why are you so sentimental all the sudden?" She lifted Callie's chin when she adverted her eyes by looking down. "Baby,"

"It's... I," she slumped feeling lost for words. She had tried and tried to think of a good way to do this but she couldn't come up with one. "I haven't figured out the perfect way to say this yet, but I suppose in times like these..." She said swallowing the lump in her throat as the tears formed in her eyes. "There is no right or wrong way..." She quickly turned from Arizona and wiped her eyes.

She never imagined this would be so hard to do.

"Callie," Arizona caressed her upper arms. "What's wrong, honey?" She tried to comfort her lover.

Something was definitely up with her today, but she couldn't figure it out. Callie had been too nostalgic and over the top with her love and she couldn't understand it.

"What's going on, babe," she said as the brunette wiped her eyes and cleaned her throat. "We've had such an amazing day, and now you're starting to scare me."

"Nothing," Callie sniffed before putting on a brave face and smiling up at her lover. "It's nothing to be scared or worried about."

"You sure," Why couldn't she keep it together right now?

"Uhh," the brunette signed. "I'm good," she insisted as she took a deep breath before continuing with where she was going.

"You don't look good."

"Arizona Brooke Robbins," she smiled up at her before bringing her hand up to touch her lovers face, trying to show her she was fine. "I love you. I'm so, so in love with you."

"Me too," Arizona grabbed her hand from her cheek and kissed her knuckle.

"I've been thinking..." She stopped.

"What, Callie?" She needed some answers, and fast. "Honey, you've been over the top today, and now you're getting upset, I'd like to not think the worst, but I can't help from it."

"Damn it," Callie became frustrated with herself when she tried to retrieve the object non-conspicuously from her inside pocket of her shorts. She was already nervous as hell and this wasn't helping. "I want people to turn and cry when they look at you," she spoke as she tried to unzip the hidden pocket.

She had worried all day about the compartment coming unzipped and had kept checking while they were swimming, but now that the time was here it didn't want to open.

"Wh..." Arizona furrowed her brows at the woman as she fumbled with her shorts under the water. "Why would you want that?"

"I want you to be the center of attention because I know you love that."

Callie had been so against this at one time, but as time progressed so did her feelings. Now, she couldn't ever imagine this not happening.

"I don't... understand."

What the hell was she talking about?

"Just..." Callie finally had to turn away from Arizona and forcefully pull the zipper.

Damn it, why did it have to get stuck when she was on a roll.

"Babe," Arizona said in confusion when Callie turned her body away from her.

"Keep in mind," Callie quickly returned to her stance in front of Arizona when she released the zipper and retrieved the piece. "The party I was talking about earlier,"

"Okay," Arizona had watch Callie mumble to herself before quickly turning and furthering her conversation. She had no clue where Callie was going with this, but she could tell she was headed somewhere.

"Now," she sighed before continuing. "I want you to know," she held up her fisted hand. "I will love you until my dying breath," Callie exhaled.

"I will, too."

"And," Callie had to ignore the blonde's words for the moment to get this out. "Although we haven't mentioned it in forever, I wanted to ask you..." She took the item from her left and held it between her wrinkled thumb and index finger of her right hand.

"Calliope," she gasped in shock when she saw the shining piece of jewelry. This was not what she expected at all from this woman, ever. "No, no," she shook her head in disbelief. "Baloo, stop," she started to cry. She couldn't believe this was actually happening right now.

"Arizona Brooke," Callie's tears began to fall again when she saw her girlfriend's hands fly up and cover her mouth and nose as a muffled sob escaped while she revealed the object to her. "Will you grow old with me?" She held up the Unique Lead Design White Gold Plated Engagement Ring for Arizona to see. "I'm going to spend the rest of my life with y-you," she said trying to keep her emotions at bay. "Whether you marry me or not, but I really hope you say yes." She sniffed.

She had spent countless hours searching for the perfect ring for Arizona a month or so ago. She found a ton of gorgeous rings that she knew Arizona would love, but none stood out until she found the leaf band design.

It reminded her of their times out hiking and gazing at the stars on Arizona's property. The woman loved nature and Callie thought the ring was a perfect fit for her lover.

"Are you serious?" She kept looking from the ring to Callie several times in between sobs. Arizona was so blindsided at the moment. Never in a million years did she see Callie proposing to her.

"Like I said earlier I want to throw a party, and send our friends and family invitations. And, I want you to be the center of attention through it all," she said as her bottom lip started to tremble just as Arizona's did. "I want everyone to look and think you're the most beautiful bride they've ever seen." She stepped in closer to Arizona as the woman let the news sink in.

"Are you serious, Baloo," Arizona still couldn't wrap her mind around what was happening as Callie pulled her hands into hers.

She couldn't believe Callie planned this the whole day. Now that she thought back to Callie's actions all afternoon she realized why she was being so mushy.

"Arizona," Callie nervously let out a content sigh. She was pleased she had caught the blonde by complete surprise with this proposal today.

"This is real?" Arizona hated to keep questioning Callie but she couldn't wrap her mind around this.

"It is," she nodded. "You're my best friend, and my one and only love. I want to give you forever and a day, so will you please do me the honor of becoming my beautiful wife?" She asked as Arizona wiped her tears away before spontaneously kissing her red lips in haste.

"Yes, Baloo, yes," she pulled back and nodded enthusiastically. She couldn't help the tears that streamed down her face when she held her left hand out for Callie to take. She also hated that Callie had to ask a few times before it sunk in that she was actually proposing marriage, however she didn't want the moment to end.

"I love you, Arizona Robbins," she said, kissing the woman's hand. Callie had anticipated this moment since she purchased this ring, and now the time was here her hands wouldn't stop shaking. But, it didn't stop her from slowly slipping the ring on Arizona's finger.

"I love you, too, Calliope Torres." She sniffed, admired her ring on her finger along with Callie.

Arizona had always imagined she would the proposer instead of the proposee, but she wouldn't change this outcome for anything in the world. "I love you, so much, Calliope," she sniffed, cupping the brunette's face to bring their lips together in a passionate kiss.

"This is what you really want?" The blonde questioned, pulling back and mumbled against red lips.

If someone would have told her yesterday that Callie would propose, Arizona would have laughed in their face because there had been times lately Callie veered the subject away from weddings every time someone mentioned them, but apparently it was because she was too nervous to think about it.

"A Family is the strongest bond a person will ever have, and I want us to have that connection. You and I,"

"You've got my heartbeat running away," she smiled, wrapping her arms around the brunette's neck. "You've made me happiest woman," she kissed her cheek before squeezing her lover tight. "I love you, baby."

"I love you, too," Callie returned the embrace, kissing Arizona's lips.

Callie could tell by the kisses or lack thereof on Arizona's part that her mind wasn't on their intimate moment, so she peeked open her eyes while she kissed her and saw the woman eyeing her left hand that was wrapped around her neck.

"Do you like it?" Callie finally pulled back and took the woman's hand so she could admire the rock on her lover's finger, too. She had tried to imagine what it would look like on Arizona's hand a hundred times already, but nothing could compare to the feeling she felt when she finally saw it.

"Its's beautiful," Arizona couldn't stop staring.

"It's two and a half carat," Callie said, not taking her eyes off the blue sparkling orbs. "It took a lot of searching, but I finally found the perfect ring." She said, adjusting it on the blonde's hand. "I know how much you love being up on the mountain and taking in the quiet scenery, and I saw the leaf design band, and I knew it was made for you."

"Awe, Calliope," Arizona giggled with excitement. "I love it, babe," She couldn't stop the flow of tears that was streaming down her face. "Oh my god," she threw her head back on her shoulders in elation. "I'm getting married," she yelled causing Poseidon to let out a bark from the rock he was sun bathing on.

"So am I," Callie laughed at her lover's joyfulness. "I also have one more thing to tell you." She said as she pulled Arizona's attention back to her.

"What?" Arizona raised her head up and began peppering kisses on her face. "What, what, what," She said between pecks.

"I know," Callie snickered. "You don't know this but, this is also where your dad proposed to your mom." She finally let it out.

"What?" She pulled back.

"Your mom said that's why he bought the property when it came open."

"Why didn't I know this?" It was more of a question to herself than to the brunette.

"Because it was their memory," she paused before speaking gently. "And now it's ours. I asked your mom if I could marry you, and she asked how I wanted to do it and I was clueless." She chuckled. "Then she told me about your dad's proposal right here. So, I asked her if she'd mind if I kinda borrowed their spot."

"Really," Arizona said as new tears formed in her eyes. She had never heard the story of her parents' engagement and was taken aback by it. If it was anything like hers, her parents' proposal was damn near perfect.

"Yeah," she whispered, brushing blonde hair behind her ear.

"Thank you," she said, getting choked up at the sweetness of her girlfriend.

"I hope I would have had his approval," Callie said softly, knowing the blonde was thanking her for the recreation her parents' proposal.

Nodding, Arizona wiped away a stray tear that fell down her left cheek. "He would have loved you, Calliope." She said, as a sob escaped her throat. "He would have loved you." She repeated as the two became lost in each other's arms for a few minutes as this moment sunk into their memory.

"What do you say we go home and clean up and go out to dinner to celebrate?" Callie finally asked.

"After I call April," Arizona grinned, looking down at her ring.

"You better make that call on the way back home because I plan on taking a shower with my fiancé after we get home."

"Oh my god," Arizona gasped in shock.

"What?"

"I have a fiancé," she squealed in excitement.

"Let's go home, fiancé," Callie kissed her pink lips, and took her hand as she led them away from the waterfall.

"You know, I'd rather go home and have a bath with my fiancé instead of a shower," Arizona teased.

"As lovely as a bath sounds, I'm afraid we can't do that."

"Why," she pouted.

"Because a bath will relax us, which will lead to slow kisses, which will lead to other slow things, which also means we would eat up hours of our time."

"Hours, huh," Arizona loved the sound of that.

"Oh, most definitely hours," Callie informed with a wink.

"But," Arizona prodded. "I can't think of anything better than spending countless hours naked with you."

"Well a girl needs to eat to build up her strength to go countless hours."

"Fine, but after dinner we do what I want, and you know what I want."

"Fine by me," Callie looked over to her as a blush swept up Arizona's neck and face. "Let's go home, Poussey," she called out to their dog.

"Whoa, where are you going?" Arizona questioned when Callie led them further along.

"To the truck,"

"Well it's that way"

"Ahh, was that way," Callie informed her. "The road up to the land starts about a hundred yards this way," she pointed. "And, your mom and Mer were nice enough to come and drive it down to the bottom for us. I didn't want to have to walk back up after this."

"Oh thank god, I had been dreading that hike for the last hour," she sighed, causing Callie to giggle as she led them out. "They knew this was happening?"

"Yeah, only those two," Callie smiled as she remembered the many times she freaked out to Meredith over the past month. "I may have worked myself up over this a time or two and I needed someone to calm me down."

"Was it everything you expected," Arizona couldn't help but smile as she continuously kept playing with the ring on her finger.

"No," Callie stopped and looked to her lover. "It exceeded everything I had ever imagined and the feeling when you finally said yes," she shook her head in awe. "It's that aha moment when you know every event that has happened in your life finally makes sense." She finished, getting a kiss on the cheek from her fiancé. "Thank you," Callie brought her hand to her mouth and placed a gentle kiss on her knuckle.

"Callie,"

"Yeah, honey?"

"Today," she stated with a slight nod. "Today is my good as it gets." Arizona had never been this happy, content or at ease with someone in her entire life.

The feeling she was feeling was something she had never experienced until Callie walked into her life and through every big event between them, the feeling of love only seems to intensify.

Arizona knew she was exactly where she belonged.

Callie couldn't help the huge grin that swept across her face. She felt exactly the same way. "My all-time high," she agreed. "Let's go home and celebrate."

* * *

"Wow," Arizona breathlessly breathed.

"Yeah," She smiled, kissing her lover's jaw.

"That was... a very good celebration." She threw her head back on the pillow beneath her.

"Was that what you had in mind for this evening?" Callie placed one more kiss on her jaw before raising her naked body off her fiancés damp skin after consummating their engagement in the back of the truck.

"Hmm..." She was still basking from her orgasms. "You know what I did to you on the way up here?" Arizona asked, licking her salty lips at the thought of pleasuring Callie while driving.

"Yeah," Callie began to giggle at the memory of Arizona's eager right hand sliding into her white slacks as the blonde drove them to their destination after their celebratory romantic Italian dinner.

Arizona couldn't wait any longer to make Callie hers. As soon as she pulled out of the parking lot of the restaurant Callie was all snuggled against her and rubbing her thigh which only enticed the blonde's hand to do a little roaming of its own.

Before they made it to the turn off to Arizona's property a few miles away Callie was begging Arizona for more, so she pulled over and gave her fiancé exactly what she needed right there in the seat of the truck before finishing the drive up to the property.

"That," the blonde breathed as a huge dimpled smile formed on her face. "Along with you screaming my name into my mouth was exactly what I had in mind, and the two orgasms you just handed me," she snickered. "Well that was only the ice cream. I still need the toppings," she said gliding her hands over the woman's chest. "I want it all, hot fudge, whip cream and the cheery on top. So rest up, buttercup because this is going to be a long night." She said, caressing the brunette's naked sides.

"More?" Callie excitedly teased as she placed her hands on top of Arizona's that were gliding up and down her sweaty body.

There wasn't anything more vulnerable than to be straddling a partner completely naked like she was right now, however her lover always made her feel like the sexiest person in the world in those instances just by the _wanting you_ look in Arizona's eyes that she received every time they were intimate with each other.

"Calliope, we've only just started on the appetizer."

Making it to the truck after their hike and drying off with the hidden towels Callie had brought, Arizona was finally able to call April and gush about her proposal while she hugged up to her lover on the drive home.

After several congratulations from her best friend, the two headed upstairs to the firehouse apartment to clean up so they could get on with their celebration for the evening.

During their shower, Callie had to fight Arizona off her several times to the dismay of the Doctor. It wasn't that she didn't want her fiancés hands running all over her, because she wanted it more than anything. However, she still wanted to make the most of their evening before intimately celebrating their engagement for the rest of the night.

And as promised Callie let Arizona take charge of their evening, so they enjoyed their first dinner together as fiancé's at a little Italian restaurant downtown.

Arizona had her own plans for Callie tonight and she only had one place she wanted to reveal her surprise so, during dinner she suggested they head up to the property so they could reflect back on their best day together.

It was the first place they had ever made love and that was also the same place she wanted to consummate their engagement as well.

However, as soon as she put the truck in drive she couldn't keep her hands off her lover. There was pure carnal desire drawing her to Callie and she had to have her right then.

After fulfilling her need to please her lover, they finally finished their journey up to the mountain where she proceeded to make them a comfortable spot in the back of her truck so they could enjoy each other along with the majestic scenery.

And just as she had hoped, as soon as she made them a bed in the back Callie voraciously attacked her body and proceeded to make love to her for the next hour.

"You're insatiable," Callie hovered over her lover and kissed her pink lips as Arizona quickly brought her hands up to her luscious mounds that were brushing across her delicate chest.

"I think you have that wrong, love, you're the one that's one up on me." Arizona reveled in the feel of her lover's slick, sweaty body.

She would say the sheen of sweat they both wore was from the humid night air, but she knew better. It was from all the passion they put forth in showing how much they loved one another, and she couldn't help but revel in the moonlight dancing off the caramel body above her.

"You need to play catch up," Callie giggled as the blonde toyed with her hardened nipples.

"Me?" Arizona questioned as she massaged her lover. "I've already gave you three orgasms I've only had two, so you need to catch me up." She never imagined a double orgasm, but then again with Callie anything was possible.

"I could try for a third and see if I can have you seeing stars." Callie cupped her fiancés hands that were on her breasts to help her along. "Mmmm..."

"You're proud of yourself, aren't ya?" Arizona asked while enjoying Callie's sweaty chest gleaming in the moonlit night.

"Yeah," she giggled. "You want a third?" She asked, even though she came right along with Arizona her need was still present.

She simply couldn't get her fill of Arizona just yet.

"I need a minute," Arizona chuckled. Although she wanted Callie all the time she just didn't think she could go again right this second. She had never experienced back to back orgasms within mere seconds of each other and her body was currently numb from pleasure.

"I bet I can get you ready, quickly," Callie ran her hands slowly threw her own hair before then running them over her chest and torso as Arizona's eyes lingered on their journey.

"You could try," she licked her lips and planted her hands on the hips of her lover as she watched Callie's own hands run over her shimmering pelvic bone.

"You know," Callie dared to touch herself as she watched Arizona's eyes bore into every move she made with her hands. "You know when I said I missed you during those nights I was at home with Aria and Elle while you were still in the hospital..." She finally ran her fingers through her own curls as Arizona bit the corner of her lip in anticipation of her next move.

"Yeah," Arizona's own breathing became ragged as she watched her fiancé slowly bring her hand down to her center.

"I really missed you, so much. And, as much as I tried, I couldn't take my mind away from you and the good times we'd shared. So, I may have done this in the tub a few times as I thought of some of my favorite moments of us together."

"You," Arizona swallowed the saliva that had collected in her mouth at the site of her delicious girlfriend touching herself. "You weren't just messing with me?"

"No," she giggled. She didn't have plans on telling her lover the truth; she loved teasing her, but in the heat of the moment she just couldn't resist.

"And," Callie said catching her lover's eye. "I may have also done it in bed one night while you were sleeping, before you were fully healed."

Gasping, her eyes shot up to her lover again in surprise. "Wha...Callie! Are you serious?"

"I couldn't help it," she grinned knowing she had Arizona right where she wanted her. "You were so beautiful, and I had really needed you; I tried to push it away," she cupped her center with both of her hands as the blonde started to caress her inner thighs. "We were cuddled; facing each other and you knee'd me between the legs which woke me up instantly because I had been hurting for your touch. Your knee was there and at first I pushed it away, but you brought it right back up, and I just couldn't help myself..." She bit her bottom lip between her teeth. "So I slowly...you know,"

"You didn't..." Arizona couldn't believe her ears.

"I did," she shyly giggled. "Your knee was a very, very good saddle, baby," she thrusted her center into her hands as she began to tease herself and Arizona.

"Calliope," Arizona whined, but she wasn't sure if it was because of the image she had envisioned of Callie's memory, or the image of her girlfriend touching herself while she straddled her body. "Damn it, you could have at least woken me up so I could watch."

"I was afraid you'd get yourself worked up and I couldn't have that," she grinned, when Arizona licked her lips.

"I would have been a good girl," she scratched the woman's thighs with her nails as she watched Callie circle her clit.

She wanted to touch her so bad, but she was enjoying watching Callie too much.

"I know you have touched yourself while thinking of me," Callie admitted as she continued to tease her own center.

"How do you know?" Arizona watched Callie run her fingers through her folds as low moans escaped her mouth.

"I lived with you long before we got our heads out of our asses and admitted our feelings. I heard you, remember? That night we went to Betty's and you got trashed and spilled your feelings all over the table," she giggled. "I heard you in the shower before we left," she said feeling herself on edge already as the sensation of Arizona's caresses added with her play pushed her further. "Tell me, did thinking of me make you moan like that?"

"Yes," she admitted for the first time ever. "I couldn't help myself. I was a walking hard on around you." She said as Callie slide further down her legs so her own center became visible to both of them.

"Touch yourself like you did that night."

"Wha..." She blushed. Callie had never been vocal about things and it was definitely starting to make her throb with want again.

"Show me," the brunette ran her fingers through her slick folds again, collecting her arousal before gliding her finger through her lover's lips mixing her pleasure with Arizona's. "I wanna see what you do when you think of me."

"That's unfair," she pouted even though she was a very willing participant. "Yours was while we were dating, mine makes me feel like some kind of obsessed pervert."

"What if I say I did it before we got together?"

"I would say you're lying," Callie had told her on several occasions she had never touched herself until they were together.

"But I can pretend, if it helps," she giggled, knowing good and well Arizona couldn't hold back any longer.

"Why do you have to make everything so damn hot," she brought her hand down, touching her girlfriend's wet center and collecting her arousal. "You're so wet," she saw Callie's visible need shining on her fingertips.

"For you," she grinned as she teased her clit. "Come on," she nodded wanting Arizona to play along. "Touch yourself."

"I'd rather touch you," she ran her fingers through Callie's lips before doing the same to herself.

"You can later, but right now I'm busy," Callie grinned as she continued to please herself. "Feels good, doesn't it?" She asked as Arizona mimicked her actions.

"It does," she agreed. Damn, how was it possible she already had to hold off her orgasm again? "Damn it, Calliope, I don't know how you do this to me."

"Do what?"

"I'm about to come, already."

"Let's see," she purred as she moved her fingers to her girlfriend's center and toyed with her for a second before quickly inserting her fingers inside her core. "Hmm..." She grinned, curling her fingers inside her lover eliciting a loud moan from Arizona.

Callie knew it was only a matter of a few thrusts to have Arizona flying over the edge. "You are about there," she stated quickly pulled out of her girlfriend, causing the woman to whimper at the loss.

"I wanna watch you come, Arizona," Callie said as her breath quickened.

"Callie," she whined, knowing she was reading her. "Please, just touch me." She asked while she kept up her pace on her center.

"No, baby, I wanna watch you."

"Together," she husked. "Come with me," she pleaded.

"Okay," she agreed.

"You're so beautiful," Arizona quickly turned her hand and glued herself to her lover's center.

"Hey now," Callie bucked her hips into Arizona's hand before the woman slowly edged her fingers closer to her opening. "That's not what I had in mind," she moaned when Arizona sank two of her fingers inside of her.

"It's only fair, Calliope," she purred, as she quickly thrusted her fingers inside the brunette before going back to her own center and entering herself as her mouth quickly fell open with pleasure the faster she quickened her pace. "Are you going to come with me?"

"Yeah," Callie whispered short of breath. "Oh baby," she gasped as she felt her release began to peak. "Arizona," she moaned while looking deep into her lover's blue eyes that conveyed so much love.

"Oh, Callie," she panted as she took in her lover's body as she brought herself closer to the edge. "Oh fuck," she needed Callie's hands on her, so she grabbed the brunette's free hand and begged for her touch. "Please, Calliope," she pleaded. "I can't without you."

Callie couldn't help but grin at her fiancés words. "Say I was right," she continued to toy with her center.

"About what,"

"I'm the winner," she stated. "I got you begging for me."

"That's not fair," she breathed, gasping when she felt the brunette's hand come in contact with her. "Mmmmm..." She thrashed her head to the side with Callie's touch. "You cheated." After a proposal like that how could she not beg for the woman?

"Actually you lost as soon as we got to the truck; you couldn't keep your hands off me." She giggled, taking Arizona's hand and guiding it to her center.

"Hey," Arizona breathed heavily. "Ohhh..." She snickered when Callie upped her game.

"Yeah," Callie said knowing she was teetering on the edge.

"Shh..." She didn't want to hear how wrong she was. She just wanted to feel the deep connection with her lover. "No more talking, only moans of pleasure," she pulled the giggling woman down and kissed her as they both brought the other hurdling over the edge of bliss.

* * *

"Oh good god," Arizona sighed as she wiped the matted blonde hair away from her face before lying her arm across her forehead as her breath evened out after the round of love making. "That was above and beyond." She watched Callie hovered over top of her and slowly kissed her way down her chest. "I have the most gorgeous fiancé." She propped herself up on some pillows behind her and watched Callie lovingly place soft kisses all over.

"I beg to differ, I think I do," Callie softly kissed the path of the woman's faint scars before resting her cheek against the woman's stomach. "You are wearing me out woman," she brushed her sweaty hair away from her face.

Callie had stayed true to her promise all those months ago. Every time she saw her girlfriends' scars she made a point to kiss or touch them every time which seemed to ease the blonde's anxiety of them.

"Me," she said in shock. "I was the one who wanted to rest a minute." She smiled as Callie lovingly traced her faint scars with her finger tips.

"I can't help myself around you," she whispered kissing the blonde's damp skin on her stomach. "It just hits me out of nowhere and I need it." She said feeling Arizona play with her hair.

That was one of her absolute favorite things in this world.

"Calliope," Arizona whispered when she saw the glint.

"Yeah," she raised her head and rested her chin on her belly.

"We're getting married," she couldn't hold back the huge smile that shown on her face when she caught the shine of her ring.

"We are," she laughed at Arizona's excitement. It was as if her new fiancé had a renewed sense of self or something because she had been running on cloud nine since she popped the question.

Actually, they both were on cloud nine.

"I love you."

"I love you, too, baby," she sat up. "I'm beyond grateful that you said yes, Arizona. The love we have is so right and so real; it reminds me of how lucky I am to have you."

"I'm luckier, Baloo," Arizona protested. "There's no way I could make it in this world without you; I wouldn't survive a full day, Calliope, i wouldn't even try."

"Well hopefully we don't have to worry about that for a very long time."

"From your mouth to god's ears,"

"Will you still like me even when I'm old and gray?"

"No, I won't like you; I'll love you just as much as I do now, saggy tits and all." She giggled causing Callie to slap her side playfully.

"And, we'll get to have those endless sleepovers you want."

"You wanna sleep here, tonight?" Arizona questioned as Callie nodded enthusiastically.

"Nothing better than spending the night in the bed of this truck, under the blanket of stars," She lowered her gaze to the woman's torso as she slowly ran her nails over the blonde's skin and thought of their future together.

"What are you thinking about, Calliope?" The blonde questioned after a few minutes. She could tell her fiancé was in deep thought.

"You really wanna know?" She asked softly in a whisper.

"I always want to know what you're thinking."

"I see myself in the future straddling your legs just like this."

"Are we naked?"

"Yes," she chuckled. "And... I can't stop touching your... pregnant belly." She admitted, but not meeting the blue eyes that she felt burning a hole in her.

"You're still thinking about me being pregnant?" She asked so softly you could hear the shyness in her own voice.

"Don't you?" Callie finally looked up to her.

She couldn't help but feel the butterflies return at Callie's admittance. "I can see myself giving birth to a very beautiful Latin baby girl with dark brown hair and eyes just like her mama." She smiled taking her fiancés hands and lacing them with hers.

"You think we'll have a girl?" Callie questioned in surprise. She didn't know how much Arizona envisioned their life like she had been, but it seemed as if they both had been doing some thinking.

"A girl, and then a boy some time later," She nodded.

"Will I..." She stopped herself. Callie couldn't lie, this baby talk made her think of her daughter.

"What, honey?" She had a feeling where Callie's mind was going.

"Will I always think of her, Arizona?" She asked. "When we have our babies, will I always think of her?"

"Probably," Arizona softly confirmed. She didn't know the correct answer to that, but she could only speak if it was her and she couldn't imagine not. "You'll think of her when we find out we're expecting, throughout the pregnancy, when the baby is born, and all throughout our children's life. She'll always be a thought in the back of your mind... In our minds," She whispered the last part.

"You think about her?"

"I..." Arizona didn't know how Callie would feel knowing she thought about her daughter at times. "I can't help but think of her myself sometimes, too. I wonder how different things would be for you."

"Do you think things would have been different between us if she were here?" She inquired. "Would we still end up where we are right now?" She wondered where they'd fit in, in Arizona's life.

"Well," she thought for a minute before answering. "I think I would have been more cautious, more careful with my feelings, but I don't think it would have stopped me for falling for you. That's out of anyone's control," she shrugged. "A child is nothing to play with. When you commit to a person with a kid, you commit to a life with a child. So, I would have been very mindful of my presence in her life, and your life with her. But, yes, Calliope, I believe we'd still end up celebrating our engagement right here. Maybe not this soon, but I believe no matter the situation you and I were destined."

Callie couldn't help but feel warm and fuzzy hearing Arizona would have accepted her daughter in her life. "Do you... think this is too soon?" She wondered what she meant by that.

"No," she denied. "We've known each other for sixteen months or so," she informed. "I think only if Sara was involved we would have taken things slower is all. Because, like I said we'd have to be mindful of her,"

"I know I've told you before," Callie paused, taking a deep breath. "She was so tiny, but you could still tell she was going to be beautiful."

"Oh course she would have been, honey," Arizona tenderly smiled at her before bringing a comforting hand up to caress her lover's face. "She'd look just like her mommy."

"Yeah," Callie breathed, loving the warmth from Arizona's hand as she cupped her face. "So," she wanted to turn the subject away from the sadness. "You see two kids?"

"Yeah," Arizona breathed, gasping at the erotic feel of the brunette touching her belly. "You,"

"I see a few, maybe even three?" She shrugged. She didn't actually know how many kids they'd want, but she could definitely see a few with Arizona.

"Three huh," Arizona loved how Callie had laid everything down and completely came out of her shell.

"Maybe," Callie shrugged. "Too many,"

"Not if you're their mama. I'll have ten if you want them."

"Well, let's just worry about getting married, and then we'll start thinking about making some babies." She scoffed.

"Do you want to wait?" Arizona questioned, trying to get a feel for what Callie wanted.

"For kids,"

"No, marriage," she clarified. "Do you want to be engaged for a while? Maybe a wedding next summer, or do you see us marrying sooner?"

"Oh, it's August now," she paused. "What do you think about a winter wedding?"

"Winter; as in this winter," She was taken aback by that question.

"It's a thought," she shrugged. They both knew what they wanted so she didn't see a need to postpone the inevitable. "I want it to be beautiful, and what more than to have a wedding in the snow."

"It's Seattle," she laughed. "We don't usually get a lot of snow throughout the winter."

"A girl can hope, right?" It was only a suggestion. She really didn't care as long as Arizona was happy. "Maybe we could rent some cabins up in Whistler or something, unless you have another idea?"

"Calliope," she grinned. She couldn't believe she was actually talking wedding plans with Callie and not getting death looks. "Baby, as long as you'll walk down that aisle to me; I don't care where the wedding is. We can have a beach wedding in Miami so we can be closer to your parents, a snowy wedding, or a rainy wedding right here in Seattle. I don't care as long as you'll become my bride."

"Ohh..." Callie began to get excited just at the talk. "Can we go to Australia for our honeymoon?"

"Australia?" Arizona chuckled. She wasn't expecting that. "What's in Australia?"

"I don't know,"

"You've really been thinking about all of this haven't you?"

"That bride's magazine at the apartment," she blushed. "I've already found a few dresses I like." She looked at her lover innocently.

"That's not a client's book, is it?"

"No," Callie nervously giggled. "I was shopping at the grocery story one day, and saw it not long after I got your ring and curiosity won out and I bought it."

"You were grouchy to me for nothing."

"Seeing you looking at it made me so nervous this morning, I'm sorry if I was hateful with you."

"Can we look at it together tomorrow?" Arizona asked.

"Yes, but I'm not telling you which ones I've picked out, so don't ask."

"I'm not telling you my favorites either." She grinned.

"Deal,"

"You really wanna go to Australia?" She questioned. Damn she wished she could fast forward six months or so. She was ready to marry Callie right now.

"I don't know," Callie said, finally moving off her fiancés body and lying beside her. "I wanna go somewhere we'd never really go," she took Arizona's hand and laced it with hers. "We could go on a cruise, or... ohh... I wouldn't mind going back to Puerto Vallarta and staying in the bungalows again. That was so much fun."

Arizona couldn't help but smile as she turned her head and watch Callie go on and on about their honeymoon. "You've been thinking about all of this a while haven't you."

"I have." She looked over at Arizona with a childlike grin. "Have you ever thought about it? Asking me to marry you, I mean?"

"You know," she couldn't help but stare at her lover's naked body. "Before I answer that I'm so glad we're all the way up here away from everyone because if someone were to sneak up on us they would get one hell of a show," she couldn't help but laugh.

"Boy wouldn't they," Callie laughed as Arizona sat up in the truck and adjusted the pillows behind her back and leaned against the bed.

"Come here," Arizona spread her legs and patted the blanket between them to get Callie to come over to her. "That's better," she sighed in content as Callie settled in.

"You like it up here, don't ya?" Arizona hugged her close as Callie pulled a cover around their bodies.

"I really do," she nodded when Arizona leaned her head against hers. "We can still see the city, but it feels like we're so far away from it all." She said as she watched the glow of the fire flies dance in the distance.

"We can," she said, grabbing the box under her pillow she had kept hidden all night. "Calliope," she breathed, wrapping her arms back around Callie. "You asked me if I ever thought about marrying you," she held the box as she heard a hitch in the brunette's breath. "I've thought about it since the day I bought this," she slowly opened the box to reveal a silver crown princess ring styled in sterling silver, and decorated in over a dozen of tiny shimmering diamonds.

"Arizona," Callie sighed when she saw the familiar ring. She knew that box; she had seen its contents and had thought about it on several occasions in the last eight months.

"Life with you makes perfect sense," she husked in the brunette's ear. "You are the best thing about me," she took the crown ring out of the box. "And I can't wait to start my forever with you," she took her fiancés left hand and slowly slipped the ring on her finger. "This ring says so much; it signifies my love commitment to only you," she whispered hearing Callie's uneven breathing, signaling tears. "You are my princess, Calliope," she said as Callie finally turned to look at her. "You're my forever love," she whispered, gently pulling the woman in, kissing her tears away. "A lifetime is not enough, but that's all we have. So, I was wondering if you're busy for the rest of your life?"

"Arizona," she sighed contently as she reveled in her lover's words.

"You've been all alone through so much in your lifetime, Callie and you should know you'll never have to be alone, again."

Callie couldn't help the tears that fell as she slowly nodded, letting Arizona's words sink in. "You sure you want forever with me?" She sniffed.

"I want forever and a day, Baloo." She wiped her tears.

"Then I'm not busy at all," she said accepting Arizona's proposal."

"I love you." Arizona gently cupped her cheeks and kissed her tears away before slowly kissing her red lips, conveying all the love she had.

"I love you, too, fiancé of mine," Callie mumbled against her lips before looking down at her ring in disbelief.

"Let me help," Arizona reached through the opened back window of the cab and turned a light on so Callie could get a better view of her ring.

"It's so beautiful, Arizona," she said in awe. "I love it, baby," she lovingly looked up to the blonde. "Can I tell you a little secret and you not get mad?"

"What?"

"I already saw it," she hoped she wouldn't be upset, but she felt the need to tell her.

"What do you mean you already saw it?" She asked in disbelief. "You snooped around and found it?"

"No, no, not exactly," she denied. "You don't remember?" she asked getting a no from her lover. "You can't tell me where it's at and then not expect me to be able to contain myself. I had to see it," she saw the shocked looked on Arizona's face. "I'm sorry."

"Wha... when did I ever tell yo-," It popped in her head. "I told you during the shooting."

"I had no intentions of looking. Honestly, I didn't. But the first night I stayed at home with Aria and Elle the nightstand was slightly opened and I went to close it and I... I couldn't help myself, Arizona. I had to see it." She said innocently.

"The first night, Callie, You couldn't at least wait until the second night?"

"I tried," She said bashfully. "Are you mad?"

Arizona couldn't help but smile at her lover's worried face. "No, honey, I'm not mad. I'm the one who told you about it, I just forgot." She grabbed her face and pulled her in for a gentle kiss. "Do you like it?"

"It's..." Of course she loved it. It was from the one person that meant the world to her. She didn't care if it was a prize at the bottom of a crackerjack box, if it was from Arizona she would cherish it until the day she died. "It's beautiful and not at all what I expected for an engagement ring," she said as she wiggled the ring on her finger.

"Yeah, I know it's odd for an engagement ring, but you're my princess, and I thought it was perfect for you. But, if you don't like it we can take it back and pick anoth..."

"Don't you even say it," she pulled her hand away from her lover and acted hurt by her words. "It's perfect." She adored this ring and she was so glad she was finally able to wear it.

So many times Arizona had called her, her princess and each and every time she felt like royalty.

"I bought it at Tiffany's when I bought your snowflake pendant for Christmas."

"You knew you wanted to marry me then?" Callie was a little shocked. "I mean we hadn't even had sex yet. I could have been terrible."

"Of course I knew then." Arizona brushed her hair away from her tan face. "You know how I knew?"

"How,"

"I didn't need to have sex with you to know I wanted you forever because you made my life so fulfilled that I didn't even know I was missing it," she said genuinely. "Don't get me wrong I wanted it, I wanted to be close and intimate with you. I wanted to share that connection, but I didn't need it to be fulfilled and happy with you. I just needed you."

"Really,"

"Yeah,"

"I could have been awful," she chuckled. "What would you have done then?"

"Calliope, one mere touch would have sent me into oblivion," Arizona laughed. "There was no doubt in my mind."

"I don't need sex with you to happy either, but I love it." She blushed. "I love having your naked body pressed against mine. I love feeling your heartbeat against my cheek as we slowly come back to reality."

"Me too," Arizona said, pulling the bare woman into her body, needing to feel skin on skin contact. "Know what love?" She whispered, causing Callie to shake her head. "I love watching you in a room where there are crowds of people... whether we're out shopping or at Betty's bar," she said as Callie buried herself into her chest as she spoke. "I love knowing that that beautiful woman moving around the room laughing and having a grand time is mine. And, I secretly love watching men and a few women hit on you, and then watching their faces drop when you point and smile at me when you tell them I'm the one who is going home with you at night."

"That is terrible," Callie giggled.

"I can't help it," she shrugged as she caressed her back. "Just knowing I'm the one you're coming home to excites me."

"Still," she laughed.

"Speaking of home," she grabbed her phone that had been thrown to the side hours ago when she found the perfect opportunity to broach another subject."

"What?"

"I've been working on this for a long time," she said as she pulled up some pictures to show Callie. "What do you think of this?"

"What is it?" Callie skimmed through the pictures on Arizona's phone.

"You're looking at blueprints."

"Of what," She enlarged a picture.

"Of our forever home," she whispered causing dark brown eyes to dart up to her.

She had been planning with a contractor for months about building a house on her property and just so happened that the blueprints were sent to her yesterday.

"Our forever home," She was in awe that Arizona had been doing a lot of planning of her own.

"Yeah," the blonde confirmed. "I'm not sure exactly what you want, but he's drawn up two different models for us. One is a two story, and the other is a single," she knew Callie hates extravagant things, but she didn't know if she would want to go all out on their home together or not. "He wants us to go over them and see which we like, and if we want to make any changes."

"What do you want?" Callie wondered.

"I don't care; I simply don't care as long as it's ours." Arizona informed. She didn't care if it was the biggest house or smallest house in Seattle. All that mattered was whom she shared it with. "What do you want? Do you want to go big or small?"

"I've never thought about it," she shrugged, getting excited. "We're really making all these plans?"

"We are," she laughed at the joy on Callie's face.

"I want an outdoor porch bed, so we can still lay out here and enjoy the scenery."

"So we need a big porch overlooking the city." Arizona made a checklist in her head.

"Yep,"

"I can picture it now. We're lying on the back porch overlooking the bright city as we listen to the owls, crickets and frogs making their presence known in the springtime."

"That sounds amazing," Callie signed as she continued to look over the pictures.

"What else do you want?"

"I want a huge shower," Callie said excitedly. "Ours is small and it's hard for the two of us to take a shower at the same time, and even harder to do...other things." She purred. "I want shower heads on both sides of the stall."

"Hers and hers," Arizona laughed.

"What do you want?"

"I want a huge, huge oval tub."

"Ohhh... that's a must," Callie agreed. "Oh, can we have an alcove bed?"

"Oh, an alcove bed," She was a little let down by that.

"What?" Callie could tell she didn't like that idea.

"I'm for anything you want, but I just need one thing."

"What?"

"This bed," she grabbed her phone and flipped through the pictures until she found it. "I have to have this." She showed her the Chevrolet antique bed made to look like a bed of a truck.

"Really," Callie couldn't help but giggle. It was so her fiancé.

"Yeah," She confirmed. "It reminds me of so many nights spent out here with my lovely lady."

Callie loved that the reason was so meaningful to her. "I think it's perfect," she nodded before leaned her head on the blonde's chest as she hummed in content.

"Good," Arizona wrapped her arms around her lover's chest. "Because it'll be delivered to the firehouse next week," she snickered when Callie looked up at her. "I saw it on EBay, and I had to have it, Callie." She stated hoping the woman didn't scold her.

"I don't care," the brunette informed with a chuckle. "You can decorate the whole house, baby. As long as I have you nothing else matters," she looked down at her left hand when the moon light shimmering on her new ring caught her eye.

"No way, Callie," she disputed. She remembered Callie saying how she never had say on the decor of her home and she wanted her to have that with their place. "We're going to make our house a home, together."

"Can we have wood beams?" Callie looked up into the starlit sky as she thought. "I've always wanted wood beams."

"Yes, Calliope, we can have wood beams." She hugged her tight.

"We can make it really rustic." She laid her head back on her fiancés naked chest as she searched for the woman's left hand.

"I like that idea," Arizona agreed. "I can't wait to start making plans with you," she said as Callie kissed her left hand that adorned her ring.

"Baloo," Callie slightly turned her head up and smiled at her breathtaking lover. There was a time in her life that she didn't think she'd ever see those dimples again, and since then she had made it a point to stare a little longer. "You looked absolutely wonderful tonight at dinner." She whispered, leaning in for a tender kiss. "I'm very proud to have you on my arm."

"You were stunning yourself, my love," she blushed at Callie's words. "And, just so you know, you can't wear those white slacks and red top often because it's extremely hard to keep my hands off you in public."

"I could put them back on if you'd like."

"Hell no, you're wearing my favorite right now."

"I'm only wearing a blanket."

"Exactly," she giggled into her neck as Callie playfully tried to get away.

"I'm so happy loving you," Callie sighed, leaning back against her lover as she took ahold of Arizona's left hand with hers.

"You're my gorgeous princess, Calliope," she gazed at the sparkling rings on both of their hands. This day couldn't be more perfect if she tried. "And, someday soon, you'll become my beautiful queen." She softly laid an open mouth kiss on her finger, bearing the ring.

Callie couldn't believe she had finally found her place in life. She couldn't be more excited to become the wife of a beautiful, blonde, blue eyed Doctor who loved and treated her with the utmost respect.

* * *

 **Thank you for taking this winding journey with me.**

 **P.S. Pictures of their rings have been posted to twitter.**


End file.
